New Blood II: Growing Ranks
by slickboy444
Summary: Sequel to New Blood. It's been four years since Charles Xavier emerged as Black King of the Hellfire Club and recruited a new generation for the Inner Circle. Now more young mutants enter the dark world of Hellfire while a new darkness takes shape.
1. Expanding Horizons

**New Blood II: Growing Ranks  
Chapter 1: Expanding Horizons**

**

* * *

AN: This story is a sequel to my previous fic, New Blood and begins 4 years after the end. Also, thank you very much to all those who reviewed the first story. You helped make this happen.  
**

'_This means character thoughts or psychic communication'_

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men or any of the other Marvel characters I may mention. They are the property of Stan Lee and Marvel. Please don't sue.

Warning: A reminder, this is a fairly dark fic that involves sex, violence, and numerous mature themes just as the previous story. There may also be some graphic scenes so if that offends you, don't read it. However, certain scenes will be edited for use on the fanfiction website and if you want to read the complete uncut versions, click on the link in my profile to go to adultfanfiction where nothing is censored.

**And like the previous story, please take the time to review this story. I accept criticism of all kinds so long as it is constructive. Reviews also help motivate me to make the story better and update more frequently. So please send me your feedback via email at **** or post a review on the adultfanfiction website. Review early and often and I promise you I'll make this fic as best as it can be. Thank you and enjoy the fic.**

* * *

**Hellfire Manor – Throne Room **

Charles Xavier, the ever powerful Black King of the Hellfire Club, had many reasons to be pleased with himself. The past five years had been good to the Hellfire Club. Ever since he began training the next generation of Hellfire elite, the organization saw a great rise in power and prosperity. Their numerous business ventures were thriving, their enemies and rivals were falling across the board, and their influence in the highest power echelons was expanding. The previous Inner Circle's influence had been great, but it was nothing compared to what Charles Xavier and Selene built. With this influence they were able to shape the political, social, and economic landscape on a much larger scale. Every conflict, large or small, was scrutinized and controlled by the Hellfire Club's network. The main mission was control and while much of the world was oblivious to it all, their grip was strong.

Xavier witnessed his pawns grow a great deal in the past few years. Scott trained hard and proved himself on missions to become a leader among Hellfire's vast secret army. He now planned missions and led operations, earning him respect and influence. James Poundstar had similar success. He did more than just train others in combat now. He acted as their top operative in the field, doing jobs even top mercenaries couldn't handle. His warrior skills and mutant powers made him invaluable and efficient at enforcing Hellfire's will. Xavier felt they would both be ready to take on a title in the Inner Circle. Piotr had also expanded his roles a bit, growing from a mere strongman to a major force in the Hellfire Club's black market operations. His experience in the Russian mob made him perfect for the role and since the Kingpin fled, there was a power vacuum that the Hellfire Club was more than happy to take over. And Piotr did a great job of holding it together with an iron fist, both figuratively and literally at times.

On the business end Xavier watched other pawns come into their own. Jean graduated from sex work and now played an active role in Xavier's management of Hellfire's power. Most of her duties involved using her psychic abilities to carry out Hellfire's agenda, either through mentally controlling targets or exposing secrets. He even trusted her enough to use Cerebrum at times. She was also coming along in her studies of magic. Enchantress trained her well and she was definitely on her way to becoming a skilled mystic. Whether or not she was at Selene and Wanda's level, however, was still in question. Warren also expanded his roles in Hellfire business, working not just with Worthington Industries, but with a large array of Hellfire affiliates. He had a reputation as a tough negotiator and wasn't afraid to play dirty, often enlisting Selene's help in breaking those who opposed them. It was ha little harsher than Xavier would have liked, but he got the job done. Emma also expanded her roles in the business aspect of the Hellfire Club. She still did sex work, but only as a high end call girl. But her main job was to manage money, using her psychic and sexual talents whenever necessary to aid in the process. She did a good job and had become more sociable with the other pawns, which Xavier saw as a good thing. She seemed to get along especially well with Scott Summers.

But not every pawn was thriving as well as the others. Pietro remained somewhat immature, spending more time with the girls than he did on his duties. But he had expanded his role a bit by acting as a spy and courier for various operations. His speed remained a great asset, but his attitude remained difficult. The same rang true with Rogue, who was still rebellious at times. She still worked the strip clubs, but as a manager now and an organizer of shows to entice wealthy clientele. She also acted as an interrogator and powerful operative on missions, but she found a much better role for herself managing Hellfire's elaborate events and enticing weak-willed rivals.

Kurt and Wanda, however, were still wild cards. Xavier kept a close eye on them over the years, but they each found their niche in the Hellfire Club. They came to specialize in conflict management. They often went into unstable areas and worked to either rouse or settle a conflict. Wanda's hexing powers and Kurt's stealthy teleportation powers made them perfect for the role and with no shortage of conflicts to get involved with, they were usually busy. They always worked together, remaining very much romantically involved. But Xavier always suspected something off about it. Mystique saw it too. But they did their jobs well and kept their contact with Selene to a minimum, or so it seemed. He still suspected she was involved with them, but at the moment couldn't pin it down. He continued to keep a close eye on them, making sure they stayed busy with the growing list of conflicts in the world.

Of all the conflicts the Hellfire Club managed, the most pressing involved the growing mutant populating. There was still a lot of social unrest about mutants and the power they wielded. Protests and clashes across the world were becoming increasingly common and the issue was becoming politically heated. But the conflict remained strictly controlled by the Hellfire Club's agenda. Mutants were seen as the future and their power was an asset. In order control that asset there had to be a certain level of tension between mutants and humans. But whenever some renegade mutant or deranged human tried to go too far, the Hellfire Club took them down or manipulated them. There had already been some clashes with the Morlocks, a subterranean society of mutants that lived in the sewers, and the Mutant Liberation Front, a radical mutant group looking to liberate themselves from human control. There were also human factions like the Friends of Humanity and the Purifiers, each of which wanted to eliminate the mutant population. Their causes were strong and they provided constant challenges for the Hellfire Club, but with the development of their pawns they were able to manage them and keep them in check. But it was always a fight to stay a step ahead of those who would threaten their power. And it was not lost upon them that the more they grew the bigger target they became.

The organization was already under scrutiny from groups they couldn't control. Chief among them were other secret societies like the Hand, which also dealt in brokering power in secret. As the Hellfire Club grew, they along with other organizations fought back and harassed Xavier and Selene's plans. They were difficult to fight because of their secretive nature, but the sheer breadth of Hellfire's power was its best defense. It was still a concern and one they would have to deal with eventually. Other challenges came from hero groups like the Avengers, SHIELD, and the Fantastic Four. They were much harder to defend against, but because they all operated within the law Xavier and Selene were able to influence the necessary officials to keep them off their back while maintaining as much secrecy as possible. Xavier routinely swept the minds of heroes and politicians alike, making sure they didn't know about the extent of their power. As big as they were, the Hellfire Club was still a secretive organization and they were going to keep it that way even from Earth's mightiest heroes.

At the moment Charles and his tenuous ally, Selene, were enjoying a fine gourmet meal while watching an elaborate erotic show. Several Hellfire female sex workers were bound and gagged on a small stage in the middle of the room. Surrounding them was a group of masked Hellfire guards, each wearing only underwear, and they were whipping and teasing them with various sex toys. Sharp gasps of pain and pleasure filled the room. At one point the masked men surrounded some of the women and starting having sex with them. It was the perfect entertainment for two of the highest ranking members of the Hellfire Club and provided a good way to unwind after a busy day of influencing world affairs.

"Ah dinner and a show…is there a better way to spend an evening?" commented Selene.

"None that I'm aware of," said Xavier as he finished his prime rib, "I hear Rogue organized this."

"Yes, she's become quite the little madam with the way she puts together these shows," said the Black Queen, "Although I would add a bit more bondage and maybe some 'fancier' toys."

"Well not everybody shares your deviant tastes, Selene."

"Oh so you think my tastes are deviant now? I was under the impression they were merely entertainment."

"With you it's hard to tell."

Selene scorned Charles, but he never took his eyes off the show. He watched and smiled as one of the women was brought to orgasm through some elaborate teasing with a specially tipped sex toy. Selene let it go for now, but she could call him out on it later. There were other issues to discuss.

"While I would love to continue discussing different standards in sex shows, we have other less lurid matters to discuss."

"Of course," said Xavier, finally turning away from the show, "You mentioned an issue with the pawns.

"Well I wouldn't go so far as to call it an issue as much as an observation," said Selene, "Every one of them has come a long way over the past few years. They aren't naïve teenagers anymore. They're adults imbued with the Hellfire ways. But as far as they've come, they've been stretched a little thin lately."

"Yes, I've noticed that as well," conceded the Black King, "As good as they are, there are only so many of them."

"Which is why I believe the time is right to begin our search for the next class of pawns. I know we've only touched on it briefly, but I believe the time is right for another group to join us."

"I'm surprised you feel that way given how much you resisted recruiting the first class," said Xavier with a humored look.

"You'll just never let that go, will you?" groaned the Black Queen, "Now are we going to be serious about this or what? Because I'd rather not lose my temper with you again."

Xavier kept smiling, but didn't inject anymore of his wit into the conversation. He had chided Selene enough about how wrong she was in recruiting the first class of pawns to the Inner Circle. But that didn't make the look on her face every time he brought it up any less amusing.

"Very well, I'll spare you the frustration this time. But I agree. As our first class has matured they've outgrown their lowly pawn status. And if we are to keep up with our expansion plans we'll have to fill the void."

"Yes, and I believe it will be easier this time with the first pawns showing the new recruits the ropes. I think they'll also enjoy having others beneath them who have to adhere to every word they say," grinned Selene.

"Who wouldn't?" joked Xavier.

"And knowing you, Charles, I'm sure you've kept a short list of potential recruits for some time now. Any chance they're still viable?"

"Have you ever known me to lose track of my plans?"

"Just making sure," grinned Selene, "And this time I'd rather we not do it one at a time or in pairs for this class. How fast do you think you can get a group of them here?"

"That depends on how fast I can send our senior class out to each location," said the Black King confidently, "But if I didn't know any better I'd say you're rushing things, Selene. I would think an immortal like you wouldn't be in that great a hurry."

Selene didn't flinch this time. She didn't need to give Xavier any more reason to be suspicious of her. Working with Wanda in secret was hard enough. But Xavier was no fool. She couldn't let him know the real reason she wanted more recruits. She needed others to join her in achieving her ultimate goal. She had Kurt, Wanda, and Warren fairly entrenched with her. But she would need much more if she was to have the necessary pieces for her plan.

"Let's just say I miss having naive teenagers to play with in my rituals. Our original class is nice and all, but they've grown too used to it. I'd like to see some surprised faces every now and then."

"I'm sure you'll have plenty of opportunities," grinned Charles Xavier, "We both will."

"Then we're in agreement?"

"Yes, I too would like to see more hands in the Inner Circle learning our ways. It's like I've said before. As our power grows so must our ranks."

The Black King and Queen raised their glasses and touched them in a toast to their new plans. Both were excited to see another class of pawns in the Hellfire Club even if it was for different reasons. They didn't agree on much, but they definitely agreed on the need to expand their ranks. Their first efforts had been very successful and had every reason to believe their next recruitment run would be similar. The Hellfire Club was always on the look out for new blood and tomorrow morning they would have it with a new wave of young mutants.

* * *

**Deerfield, Illinois – Byrne High School**

Kitty Pryde was having a bad day. She seemed to be having a lot of bad days lately, but this was one of the worst. She was sitting outside the principal's office pacing anxiously as her parents and lawyer argued back and forth inside. She couldn't hear much, but if the yelling was any indication it wasn't looking good. Her chances of being allowed to stay at this school were getting worse by the second, especially with the number of times she heard her mother throw an insult into the mix. They had done this dance before and every time it got worse. She was beginning to wonder if she was cursed.

At seventeen years old, she was an outcast and a misfit. About two years ago she started getting strange headaches. Then one night they got really bad while she was tossing and turning in bed. At first she thought she was having a nightmare or something. Then the next thing she knew she fell right through the bed as if she were a ghost. It was a scary moment and initially her parents sent her to the hospital, thinking she was sleepwalking or something. She thought it would be a simple matter of getting some medication or something. Then the doctor walked into the room with results from a blood test and a grave look on his face. He revealed to her and her family that she was a mutant, one that had the power to phase through solid objects. It completely shattered her world and her life had been hell ever since.

At first she tried to ignore it. She could manage falling through her bed a few times a week and even occasionally dropping stuff. But on her first day of high school as a mutant, somebody tripped her as she was carrying her lunch tray and it caused her to phase through a table and a group of popular girls who just happened to be passing by. Their reaction wasn't exactly promising. Now that she was a known mutant she faced completely rejection and endless ridicule. Nobody wanted to be associated with a mutant, not when there were reports on the news of radical mutant groups and radical anti-mutant groups. Even some of her teachers refused to let her in their class out of fear or just plain bigotry, she was never sure which.

But it wasn't just school where she had problems. When word got out she was a mutant her father lost his job. As a family of Jewish descent with a grandfather that survived the holocaust, her family had always been active in the local Jewish community and her father was a major figure at a nearby museum. But even as a minority within a minority, there was still room for more bigotry. The main curator of the museum fired her father over some bogus fear of backlash. She suspected the man just didn't like mutants. There were those in her community that believed that being a mutant was a punishment from God. Even though Kitty was never too serious about her faith, the events of the past few years left her pretty bitter about religion and God.

Now with no income and no community support, Kitty was on the verge of being kicked out of school yet again. It already happened once. Then the school board ruled it unfair and she was let back in. Then some parents started complaining and more news stories broke out about renegade mutants. Now she was back where she started and at the rate she was going, she was going to have to be home schooled.

"This matter is over!" a booming voice echoed from the principal's office, "There's no way I'm letting that freak back in this school!"

"You arrogant racist prick! You do realize we can sue this school for discrimination, don't you?"

"Lady, I hear that at least once a month! And if this rend-a-lawyer is the best you can throw at us I'd save your money!"

"Excuse me, sir! I nor my client will…"

"Did you not hear me the first time! I said this matter is over!"

The booming words of the principal more or less settled it. Kitty's expression sank. She expected it to go bad, but not this bad. Her principal was a prick and he knew her family didn't have the money to hire a lawyer. At least her mom tried to call his bluff. Too bad it didn't work.

The door finally opened and her mother, father, and lawyer came walking out, their heads held low. She could tell her mother was brimming with anger and her father probably resisted the urge to slug the principal across the face. Too bad he held back. They all looked at her, not saying anything at first. But they didn't have to.

"Told you," said Kitty bitterly.

"We're sorry you had to hear some of that, sweety," said her mother as she walked up to her, "But don't you worry! We'll fight this. Until then, we'll just have to home school you."

"That'll be a blast," she muttered.

"Hey, I know it seems bad now, Kitty, but you have to have faith. We're on the right side of the law. Isn't that right, Stan?"

They're lawyer, Stan Leeman, didn't seem so optimistic.

"It…might not be that simple," he said warily, "There are a multitude of public safety laws they could invoke which could lead to a lengthy court proceeding. And while I'm trying my best, these proceedings don't come cheap."

The hope in her parents' eyes fell. It always came back to the money. And with them both still out of work, they didn't have the resources to weather a lengthy court battle. It gave Kitty little reason to be optimistic, but her parents still tried to keep her spirits up.

"We'll find a way," said her mother, "Now what do you say we go home and sit down to a nice family meal? I'll even bake cookies."

"Thanks mom, but I think I'd rather walk home. I…need to be alone right now," said Kitty.

The young mutant got up and left. Her mother was about to stop her, but her father stepped in and stopped her. They both knew that look on her face well. It was the look she always had when she didn't want to be bothered. As sweet and kind as their daughter was, she preferred to keep to herself. And ever since her powers manifested, she had a lot to keep in.

Kitty walked out of her school with her head hung low and her spirit utterly shattered. Along the way she passed a wall with some graffiti spray painted on it that read 'All Muties Must Die!' It was probably some arrogant punks idea of a joke. They didn't realize how much those words hurt. They made her feel so isolated and powerless. It was ironic in a ways because having mutant powers was supposed to make someone stronger than normal humans. But in her case it made her weak and she hated that feeling. There were days she wished she had a more interesting power besides walking through walls. There were days she wished she had never been born at all. But these were the cards she was dealt in life. Now with no school and no money coming into her family, she had few options. It was a bad situation by any measure and there was no ray of hope in sight.

With so much going through her mind she decided to take the long way home. She walked across the street and past a couple of shops. She then turned left down a small street that lead through some parking lots to office buildings. She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't realize a man leaning against the wall beside her.

"Rough day at school, Miss Pryde?" he said in a thick accent.

Kitty stopped and turned around. There standing tall before her was an imposing young man at least several years older than her. He had a very well built, muscular physique, a crew cut, and a strong demeanor. He seemed a little intimidating at first, not to mention suspicious. The man knew her name somehow. But it helped that he was a little cute.

"Are…are you talking to me?" she asked anxiously.

"Please, do not be afraid," he told her in a thick Russian accent, "My name is Peter, Peter Rasputin. And you are Katherine Ann Pryde, are you not?"

Now she was curious. The man knew her full name. He still seemed a little intimidating, but something about him seemed non-threatening. With that in mind she approached him.

"How do you know my name?" she asked intently.

"I know a lot about you," said Piotr with a smile, "I know because the people I represent have a great interest in people like you."

"People like me? You mean mutants?"

Piotr answered not with words, but with a quick display of his powers. He shifted his body into a metal form, surprising the young girl but proving his point. One thing he learned at the Hellfire Club was how great an impact certain gestures could leave on impressionable people.

"Yes, I am a mutant. But there's much more to it than that," he said ominously, "We've been monitoring your situation, Miss Pryde. And believe me your plight is not unique. Many endure undue hardship from ignorant masses who don't know any better. They swarm around who they consider to be outsiders, mercilessly beating them down to maintain their fragile status quo. Most would crumble under such hazing, choosing what they consider the righteous path and turning the other cheek. Others, however, grow stronger and seek to fight back."

"So…which am I?" asked Kitty, quickly latching onto his words.

Piotr walked up closer and looked her in the eyes. Lord Xavier was right when he said she had an innocent looking exterior, but a tough demeanor. Her eyes alone showed a bitterness towards the world and a desire to rise above her lowly lot in life. She was prime Hellfire material and she was pretty cute too.

"That I hope is obvious," he told her, "Which is why my superiors sent me here."

The Russian mutant then reached into his pocket and pulled out an unmarked envelope.

"If you have the resolve I hope you do, you'll take advantage of this opportunity. In this envelope is money and a plane ticket for you and you alone to New York City. There a great opportunity is waiting for you…one that will benefit both you and your family."

"What is it? A job or something?" said Kitty, getting excited already.

"Not quite. It's more of a program for those with skill and drive such as yours to learn and assert themselves in a chaotic world. But I must warn you this is not something to take lightly. You take this chance and your life will forever change. And let me tell you from my own personal experience it is the greatest opportunity that will ever come you're your way. All you have to do is take a chance and be open to new experiences."

It sounded downright mysterious. For all she knew this guy was trying to recruit her into a cult or something. But there was something in that stern metal face of his that resonated with her. He bore a look of strength and power, something she never had her whole life. If there was even a remote chance she could experience that confidence and demeanor, it was definitely worth looking into. With that in mind she took the envelope and clutched it firmly. Piotr smiled at her choice and she smiled back, blushing slightly under his penetrating gaze. It had been a while since a strong, handsome man looked at her like that.

"Say I choose to give this a chance," said Kitty with great intrigue, "What do I tell my parents?"

"Just tell them its an alternative to being home schooled. There are also documents in that envelope that will inform them of our generous compensation. And even if they do not approve, and I doubt they will, let us know. We may still be able to accommodate you."

That sounded pretty bold. They wanted her even if it meant defying her parents. It sounded dangerous, but then again living in a world full of anti-mutant hysteria was dangerous. It wasn't like she was going to get too many opportunities around here. Even her parents knew that. She loved them both, but they didn't understand what it was like for her. They still had a level of power and control in their world. She didn't. And if there was any chance at getting a taste of it she had to take it.

"Your people sound pretty determined," she commented as she tucked the envelope away.

"You have no idea," said Piotr as he reverted back to his flesh form, "I hope to see you again soon, Miss Pryde."

"Please, call me Kitty," she said with a cute smile, "And I hope to be seeing much more of you too, Mr. Rasputin. Just let me talk to my parents first."

"Very well Kitty," said Piotr, smiling at her flirtatious look, "I'll see you in New York then."

"Yeah…see you," said Kitty distantly.

Piotr walked off, leaving Kitty Pryde with a big decision to make. This didn't sound like a mutant charity or something. It didn't sound like a school or job either. She wasn't sure what to make of it, but she was determined to find out. This was the first major opportunity to come her way since she became a mutant. It was definitely worth looking into. She didn't know what she would find, but if that Piotr Rasputin boy was any indication it was definitely worth exploring.

* * *

**Cumberland, Kentucky**

"Mine Closed. No Trespassing."

Few words were more dreadful in Cumberland, Kentucky. Once a thriving coal-mining down nestled in the heart of rural America, it was now dying fast as the people moved out in search for other opportunities. For those who staked their lives on the mines it was a dark time. Many families were hit hard, but few were hit as hard as the Guthrie family.

Standing behind the locked gates, Samuel Guthrie stared distantly into now closed mine. There was once a time when this area would be packed with workers, trucks, and heavy machinery. There would be people shouting, engines roaring, and the occasional emergency horn for practicing drills. As a kid he remembered it vividly, having grown up in the chaotic yet thriving industry that gave the town life. Now as an 18-year-old boy those memories had been replaced with cold, dead silence. Nothing was left for him and his family and their future was full of uncertainty.

His father, who had been working in the mines since he was a teenager, developed serious health problems. Breathing in coal dust over the years took a toll on him. About three years ago he was diagnosed with black lung disease, a condition well-known to coal miners and often fatal in the long run. He required special breathing apparatuses at times and coughed frequently. While the mine was up, the company paid for those treatments. Now that everybody packed up and left they had no income coming in and their resources were dwindling. They already dipped into emergency funds, including his and his sister's college money. But that was going to run out soon.

Leaning against the gate Sam felt the pressure bearing down on him. His father couldn't work because of his health and he was barely out of high school. It didn't help that he was only a C-student. It also didn't help that he was a mutant. He had the power to surround his body in energy and direct it into a powerful thrust force that he could sue to fly. It was an amazing ability and it never truly affected him until the mine closed. Cumberland used to be a very tight nit community and because of that most didn't have a problem with him being a mutant. There were some that harassed him, but for the most part everybody accepted him. Then when people started leaving, he got a taste of the real world.

Those that didn't know him were wary of him. Nobody would give him a job. Some didn't even give him a chance once they found out he was a mutant. He tried showing them what he could do to prove it wasn't anything harmful, but that only freaked them out even more. He was getting to the point where he had to beg people to give him a chance, but nobody would help him. It was ironic too because while he was using his powers he was practically invincible. But whenever he tried to be human he was powerless and at the mercy of forces he could not control. It wasn't fair and it left young Sam bitter and distraught.

"Damn this town," he cursed, "You give us everything and then take it all away and then some. It ain't fair!"

The disgruntled young mutant grabbed a rock and threw it at the sign declaring the mine closed. He threw it so hard it made a dent in it. It didn't solve his many problems, but it did make him feel better. He would have loved to trash what was left of this dump but he had to get home. He needed to help his sister, Paige, cook dinner while their mom helped their dad with his meds. But he continued to longer. The longer he stood by the longer it would be before he had to face his distraught family. As a boy he used to never miss a day of church. Now he found himself wondering whether there was even a God to hear his prayers.

"God…" he said as he looked up at the sky, "Ah know you work in mysterious ways and all, but my dad is sick, my mom is falling apart, my sister can barely afford to stay in school, and nobody will give me a job. If there was any time to show you had any love in you whatsoever, now would be the time."

Sam kept looking up at the sky, waiting for a response. But as always, he got no response. Either God wasn't there or he wasn't all powerful enough to help a desperate family and a desperate boy like him. He was about to walk away when a new presence caught his attention.

"You know he's never going to answer you," said a deep, strong voice, "You can pray all you want, but they'll always go unanswered. And it's not because God doesn't love you. It's because he isn't there."

Sam turned to face the new presence. It was a tall, imposing young man with Native American features and he was wearing a fancy looking suit, which was rare in a town like this. He had a strong, serious gaze. It was kind of intimidating, but Sam was undaunted.

"Who the hell are you? How long have you been standing there?" demanded Sam.

"Long enough to know you're situation. And near as I can tell it isn't a good one," he said as he approached the young mutant, "My name is James Poundstar. I come bearing opportunity."

Sam looked at him strangely. Not many people came around these parts bearing opportunity. Even scammers and thieves knew enough to stay away from this place. For anybody, especially a guy in a suit, there had to be something going on. That is, of course, unless it was just some elaborate prank.

"Opportunity, huh?" he said suspiciously, "Pardon me if Ah find that a little too convenient coming from a guy in a suit who just came out of nowhere."

"Oh I didn't just come from nowhere, Sam Guthrie. The organization I represents is more extensive than you can imagine."

"Wait, you know my name?!"

"We know more than that, kid. We know about your family and we know you're a mutant."

"Lots of people know that around here," quipped Sam, "What's it to you?"

"It gives you an invaluable skill with the potential to do more than just blow rocks out of the ground. In addition, it gives you and me something in common."

Then to Sam's amazement, James grabbed the sign he threw a rock at and literally ripped it off the gate like it was made of cardboard. Then without breaking a sweat he crumbled the sign into a ball of scrap metal and casually tossed it aside. It was impressive and it went a ways with Sam because he wasn't just crushing a sign, he was crushing a symbol that represented the source of his misery and bitterness.

"Okay, Ah admit that's impressive," he conceded.

"That's not all," said James, maintaining a serious demeanor, "We also know about your father's medical condition. If I read his last checkup right, he's not going to last much longer with all that coal dust piled up in his lung."

"Please don't bring my father into this," said the young mutant, his voice cracking at the mention of his father's health.

"Why not? It sounds like something you want to fix. And the people I work for may just have the necessary tools to do so."

Sam eased his suspicion. It unnerved him that he knew so much about his family. It unnerved him even more that he was using his father's condition to get to him. But that chance to do something about his current situation was just too tempting. He wasn't sure if he should believe this man. He didn't look like the sinister type, but he didn't look like a boy scout either. Never-the-less, he heard him out.

"I'm listening…"

James Poundstar smiled. That was just what he was hoping to hear. Xavier was right about incentive. If they dug deep and really gave someone something they desired, they were much more willing to go along with them. The look in this boy's eyes told him he was ready to make a deal with the devil if he had to. And at the Hellfire Club that wasn't an exaggeration. But beyond that James saw a bit of himself in this kid. His situation was not unlike his before Xavier recruited him. He was a desperate, bitter young mutant and that was fertile grounds for Hellfire material.

"Let's walk for a bit," he told Sam, "We've got a lot to talk about. And I promise you once you get a feel for who I represent you'll never have to pray for a miracle again."

* * *

**Beverly Hills, California - Hollywood Mall**

Southern California was so overrated. Everything about it was built on a façade of fame, fortune, and fun. This was supposed to be a land of dreams where anybody, even a complete unknown could become a big star. That was a good thing to print on ads and billboards and news articles, but it was far from the truth. For every dream that came true in southern California, there were countless that were crushed before it. And for those who had their dreams shattered, it was a hallow existence.

Jubilation Lee's story wasn't a typical story of big dreams turning into to bitter disappointments. Her story was more poetic injustice than anything else. She was an orphan of Chinese descent who got a rare opportunity to have a good life. At a young age she was adopted by a wealthy couple who lived in Beverly Hills. They brought her into comfortable, upper class environment where she thrived in most respects. She was open, friendly, and adventurous. She got along well with her parents, she had friends, and she was never afraid to put herself out there. But she wasn't a very good student. She had a learning disability that made it hard for her to comprehend numbers. But she never cared for grades. Why should she when she had it made with wealthy parents and a bright future?

That's where tragedy kicked in. A few years ago she was riding with her parents in the car and they got into an accident. It was dark, it was late, and a truck drive fell asleep at the wheel. She vividly remembered the headlights from the truck, but everything after that was a blur. She later found out the truck blindsided the front part of their car, killing her parents instantly and leaving her with only cuts and scrapes. She would have been hurt a lot more if her mutant powers hadn't kicked in. It was then she found out she could shoot sparks from her hands, which were similar to fireworks. They helped her break the rear windshield and crawl out. But while she was alive, she didn't have much to live for after that.

With her foster parents dead, social services tried to send her back to an orphanage and that was something she couldn't bear. She was a product of Beverly Hills. She couldn't go back to living such a destitute existence. What were the odds a couple of rich parents would adopt her again? Never one for odds, she ran away and for the past few years she had been living in malls. It wasn't the easiest life, but it sure beat an orphanage. She ate at the dining halls, slept on benches, and got new clothes when she needed them. Her mutant powers came in pretty handy too. They allowed her to steal what she could and stay two steps ahead of the rent-a-cop security guards that prowled the malls.

Most girls would be traumatized or emotional wrecks from losing everything. But she refused to be one of those girls. It hurt losing her parents and it hurt having to run away, but she didn't cry herself to sleep over it. Jubilation Lee, or Jubilee as she called herself, wasn't a crier. There were a lot of uncertainties surrounding her life at the moment, but for now she was just living day-to-day. Malls were places of opportunity and one day she was sure to come across something. She just had to hang in there until then.

At the moment she was walking out of trendy clothing store, having just 'purchased' a nice pair of sunglasses. It required her to be a little sneaky, waiting for some overweight woman to pass in front of her so the cameras wouldn't see her and then pocketing the glasses during that brief time she was out of sight. Then when she got to the alarm at the entrance she used her powers to short it out briefly and then walk through. It wasn't enough to shut it down, but it got her out of it and got her a new pair of glasses.

"Another day another stylin' new accessory," she grinned as she put on the sunglasses.

It was one of the benefits of being a mall rat. She had unlimited access to nice clothes. Pretty much everything she was wearing was lifted from one store or another. She had a tight pair of black leather pants she stole from some alternative punk store, a purple halter top she swiped from a discount store, and a yellow jacket she got from a booth while the vendor was busy trying to sell some junk to an old lady. She also had some bracelets and earrings she swiped from here and there. She tried not to swipe anything too lavish, but she still had her tastes. Just because she was homeless didn't mean she had to dress like one.

With her new purchase in hand she was up for a trip to the food court. She didn't have much cash on her, but she could usually charm some local high school boys into buying her something. If that didn't work she could always swipe something. But just as she was in the mood to celebrate a mall security guards came up from behind and stopped her in a somewhat stern manner.

"Excuse me, miss, but I notice you didn't take the tag off those new sunglasses," he told her.

"Oh really?" said Jubilee, keeping calm, "Thanks for reminding me. Wouldn't want anybody to know how thrifty I am when it comes to shades, right?"

She was about to walk away, but then the cop grabbed her shoulder again and this time had no intentions of letting go.

"Funny, kid, but didn't you get the memo? All stores must remove the security tags after purchase. And since I still see a tag on those things either the cashier forgot or you stole them."

"So find the cashier," she shrugged, trying to pull away.

"I'd rather you come with me. We'll see which side I believe. And seeing as how the cashier back there is a close friend of mine I'm guessing you're the one pulling my chain."

Jubilee groaned. It was just her luck. Of all the times to come across some lame rent-a-cop she had to come across one with a superiority complex and a sick sense of humor. There was only one way out of this.

"So what's it gonna be, Missy? You going to make this easy on yourself?"

"Now where's the fun in that?" grinned Jubilee.

The young mall rat swiftly turned around and fired a small burst of mini-fireworks into the officer's eye. It caught him off guard and he fell back in shock, rubbing his eyes to get the sting out. Jubilee used this chance to run as hard as she could into the nearest crowd and in a mall this big that wasn't too difficult.

"Get back here you little punk! Somebody stop that teenage girl!" he yelled out.

There was a brief commotion among the nearby shoppers. Luckily the guard wasn't too that specific. There were at least several dozen teenage girls in the nearby area alone. And most weren't about to let their shopping venture be ruined by getting involved in some minor theft. Somehow Jubilee could always rely on the selfishness of Hollywood society to turn a blind eye to anything the least bit intrusive.

Once she was clear of the guard's sight she slipped into a large clothing store to hide out in for a while. The store also had exits on the far side so if she saw Mr. Rend-a-Cop again she could slip away. She had done this enough times to know how to stay ahead of these guys. She was going to have to lay a bit lower for a while and maybe jump a bus to the other mall uptown. It meant having to delay her next meal, but she was used to it. Being a mall rat was hardly a charmed life, but it was all she knew.

'_So much for a quiet afternoon at the food court. Guess my luck had to catch up with me sooner or later.'_

She was slipped into an isle of clothes to catch her breath. But just as she completed her thought she heard a strange voice in her head.

'_Your luck is better than you think, Jubilee. In fact, you have a chance to make this the luckiest day of your life.'_

"What the…who the hell was that?!" she exclaimed, nearly jumping out of her skin.

'_Easy girl, you're not crazy. Just turn around.'_

It was usually a bad sign when voices out of nowhere started giving commands. But for the sake of adventure Jubilee followed the voice's advice. And to her surprise and relief, she saw two slightly older women standing near one of the clothing racks looking at her with a knowing grin. One was a tall shapely redhead and the other was a sassy looking girl with a white streak in her hair. They each waved at her, indicating to Jubilee that they were behind that voice somehow. Given she was a girl who could shoot fireworks from her hands it wasn't totally out of this world.

"Nice trick, but I've seen better," said Jubilee as she approached to two women.

"Oh we can do better than that, Jubilee," said the redhead with a sneaky grin, "We just wanted to get your attention."

"Well mission accomplished. I'm guessing your mutants. Who the hell are you two anyways?"

"Ain't you a feisty one? Ah like that!" said the woman with the white streak in her hair, "Mah name's Anna, but most folks call meh Rogue. And mah psychic gal pal here is Jean Grey."

"Nice to meet you. I'd tell you my name, but you guys already seem to have the drop on me there. So why not skip the formalities and tell me what you want? I get the feeling you're not just passing through."

"Feisty and she catches on quick, I like that too," said Rogue, smiling even more, "But enough compliments. Thing is we've been watchin' you for a while, Jubilation Lee."

"I'm flattered, but who's we?" she asked curiously, "You guys some mutant modeling firm or something?"

"Not by a long shot," said Jean, putting on a more serious demeanor as she approached the younger girl, "We represent a special group that seeks ambitious individuals with power and ability. And we're not just talking about mutant powers. We take it a step further, learning to assert ourselves in this chaotic world and obtain our greatest desires. I may be psychic, but I don't need to read your thoughts to know that you desire more than living the life of a Beverly Hills mall rat."

Jubilee shifted slightly under her gaze. This woman knew how to strike a chord. It must have been those psychic powers of hers. But it wasn't like she did a good job of hiding it.

"You've got some skills, Jubilee. That's good," Jean went on, "You've got cunning that's even better. But it takes a special breed to really take control and seize what you desire. And we can help you do that. That is, of course, if you're willing to give us a chance."

There was always a catch. Jubilee knew that better than most people. As tempting as it sounded, she still hesitated. There was something about these girls that seemed different. It was like they carried themselves with a greater prowess than most people. They acted as though they knew they were tougher, stronger, and more powerful than anybody around them. That kind of power was something Jubilee only dreamed of during the brief moments when she wasn't living day-to-day. It was tempting to dig deeper and learn more about this offer of theirs.

"What exactly are you asking of me?" said Jubilee, maintaining he poise.

"Come with us," said Rogue strongly, "Let us show you what we're about. Once you get a taste there's no goin' back. Run with us and you'll have way more than anythin' this lame ass mall can give you."

"Come with you? That's a pretty tall order considering I just met you," she said skeptically.

"Ah know. But honestly, kid, what would you be leavin' behind? Duckin' security guards? Eatin' out of trash cans? Flirting with boys to fleece a couple of bucks from them? Look meh in the eye and tell meh you don't want better for yourself?"

These girls knew how to push her buttons. They were hitting on everything Jubilee tried to push to the side so she could survive each day. But they were making it hard to ignore this time.

"Of course I want better, but…"

Before she could go on she heard a familiar voice from back towards the entrance of the store. It was the security guard she blinded and this time he brought friends, three other well equipped officers to be precise.

"There she is! That's the one! Get her!"

"Oh hell," groaned Jubilee.

She prepared to run, but Jean and Rogue were blocking her path. They remained calm despite the commotion. They made it clear they weren't letting her go until they got an answer. And with the guards now bearing down on her she had to make a decision now.

"Better make a decision now, girl. Because you run away from us, you run away from this chance," warned Jean.

"Make up your mind, Jubilee. It's us or the boys in blue," added Rogue.

It was hardly a choice. And since Jubilee was never one to think too much about her actions she chose the obvious.

"Okay! I'll go with you!" she exclaimed, "Now let's get out of here before they send a freakin' precinct out here."

"Oh don't you worry about them," said Jean with a sinister grin, "I'll take care of these little meat puppets."

The four officers were running right at them, their fists clenched and ready for a struggle. Jubilee was still tempted to run, but stayed and watched this time as Jean stood calmly in their way.

"Out of the way lady!" one of the officers yelled.

"I don't think so."

Focusing her psychic powers, Jean issued a firm telepathic command.

'_STOP!'_

Immediately, the four men stumbled slightly as if something hit them from the inside. Then like statues they froze where they stood, their eyes rolling back slightly and their faces becoming dazed and distant. It was like they turned into zombies all of the sudden. Jubilee couldn't help but find it a little funny. Then Jean demonstrated her mastery of mental manipulation.

"Good boys," she said as she playfully teased their faces, "Now turn around!"

The four men did as she asked, complying as if they were soldiers and she was a drill sergeant.

"Now take off your uniforms," she ordered.

The men did as she asked without hesitation, stripping down underwear and all until they were fully nude. At this point Jubilee struggled to contain herself. This was just getting too wild.

"Huh? What is she…" the younger mutant began.

"Relax, sugah, she's just havin' a little fun," assured Rogue, smiling and enjoying the show.

Jean grinned at the four men's obedience thus far and issued one last command.

"Now run through the mall singing show tunes as loud as you can. And don't stop no matter who or what gets in your way!"

The four officers, each of whom were under complete mental control by this woman, did as she said and ran off into the mall singing jumbled renditions of old show tunes as if their lives depended on it. They didn't have to run far before they heard the frantic screams and gasps of bewildered shoppers. It was almost too funny for words. Jubilee erupted in laughter while Jean and Rogue high fived each other. The Hellfire Club taught them many skills, one of which was to never be afraid to use their powers to have a little fun.

"Oh my God! That was fucking hilarious! How the hell did you make them do that?!" said Jubilee, her face red from laughing so hard.

"It's not that hard," shrugged Jean, "Their minds weren't that strong. All I had to do was probe them, break their free will, and let good old fashioned mind control do the rest. It was a skill I never could have done without help. Stick with us and you'll get that same help."

"It's official! You girls are okay in my book!" said Jubilee proudly.

"You're alright too, kid," said Rogue, smiling at the spirited young mutant, "Now what do you say we ditch this dump and show you our little haven?"

"Lead the way!"

Jean and Rogue smiled as they led young Jubilation Lee out of the mall. It was probably a good time to get out anyways. Those four naked security guards were sure to cause a stir. Xavier had high hopes for this new group of young mutants. They saw in Jubilee someone with the cunning and skill to develop well with them. She had to be resilient to living in a mall this long without getting caught. It would be interesting to see how she would handle the rigors of the Hellfire Club. But something told them she would be just fine.

* * *

**Port Washington, New York**

They say there's no mentality like mob mentality. But who ever said that probably wasn't on the receiving end of a mob assault. If they were they would have nothing good to say about a bunch of people getting together and collectively beating the shit out of somebody who just happened to be a little bit different. Bobby Drake was one of those unfortunate cases. Not long ago he was a typical, happy-go-lucky teenager. He went to school, hung out with friends, and chased girls. He never gave too much thought to conflict like the one between humans and mutants. As far s he was concerned that was just an overblown media issue. Then one day he was thrust into the conflict in a very unpleasant way.

It started out innocent enough. He was out on a date with Judy Harmon, this cute girl from his science class. They had just gotten out of a movie and he was entertaining her with his colorful commentary. He had her laughing her head off and the chances of this growing into something were getting better. Then they came across this jerk Rocky Beastly who Judy once dated, but broke up with under very rough circumstances. When he saw her with him he started harassing them. They tried walking away, but the guy just wouldn't let it go. He then tried to grab Judy and slugged Bobby in the stomach. That's when it happened.

It started off as a strange chill. At first he thought it was just his anger boiling over to the point where it felt cold. Then it got worse. The next thing he knew his entire body was covered in ice. It was like he was freezing the air around him. When Rocky saw this he freaked out. Bobby used that as an opportunity to get Judy back and tried to hit him. It seemed like a good idea at the time, but it had one strange side-effect. When he touched him he ended up freezing him into a thin block of ice. It not only freaked Judy out, but it caused quite a stir among Rocky's friends, who were hanging out nearby. They immediately started screaming "Mutant! He's a mutant! Get him!" It all went downhill from there.

Bobby ran as hard as he could, forgetting about his date and focusing on just getting home in one piece. But he was so confused he ran right into a dead end. There a mob consisting of his victim's friends and a group of angry witnesses who were riled up into a frenzy cornered him. He tried to reason with them and begged them to stop. But his pleas fell on deaf ears. He tried calling out for help next. But nobody came for him. He was all alone, facing an angry mob. What happened after that was a blur.

The next thing Bobby knew he was in a hospital. The doctors told him he had been in a coma for over a month. That angry mob was pretty rough on him. They beat him so bad he had to breathe and eat through tubes for a while. They said he was lucky to be alive, but it sure didn't feel like luck. His life was over now. His parents, while thankful he was alive, were overwhelmed. They didn't know how to handle him being a mutant and were somewhat distant for a while. They tried to lift his spirits, but even as he recovered Bobby Drake knew it was over. He couldn't go back to school. His friends were afraid of him. Even his own brother didn't want to look at him. And on top of it all that punk's parents were pressing charges.

He felt like the unluckiest kid in the world. It was ironic in a ways because he used to define himself by being able to find a little humor in everything. But there was nothing funny about this. If this was God's idea of a joke he had a pretty sick sense of humor. He wasn't even sure if he wanted to leave his hospital bed. At least here he didn't have to face any more angry mobs. Most days he didn't even get out of bed. He just lay there staring off into space, wondering what he was going to do now.

That's what he was doing now. The doctors just told him he was nearly fully recovered and could go home tomorrow. But in his current state he wasn't sure he wanted to.

'_This sucks on every possible level. Why did I have to be a mutant? Why of all times did my powers have to manifest while I was on a date with a nice girl? And why did they have to be something as stupid as making ice? I swear to God the world is out to get me. I thought adversity was supposed to make you stronger. But whoever said that bullshit didn't get beaten into a coma by a lynch mob. Maybe I should just kill myself. That'll solve everybody's problem.'_

But as soon as that thought crossed his mind he heard a voice in his head that didn't sound like his own.

'_That would be a terrible waste, Robert Drake. You're life is hardly over. In fact, it's just beginning.'_

Bobby shot up to look around, not sure whether that voice was in his head or coming from somewhere. He was about to consider the possibility that he may be going crazy. Then the door to his room opened and very attractive, very 'shapely' blonde woman in white leather pants and a white halter top entered his room.

'_Okay, maybe things are looking up.'_

The woman smiled as she approached his bed. And if Bobby didn't know any better, she was swaying her hips a bit to entice him.

"Robert Drake, or do you prefer Bobby?" she said.

"Uh…either's fine," he said in a shaky voice, _'Good God, I sound like a dork.'_

"You're not a dork, Bobby. You're a very special young man."

Now he was really surprised.

"Wait, did you just…"

"Yes, I just read your thoughts. It's just one of my many talents," said the woman as she pulled up a chair and sat next to his bed, "My name is Emma Frost. Like you, I'm a mutant. And I'm aware of your current plight. These past few months have been rough on you, haven't they?"

He still getting over the shock of a beautiful woman just waltzing into his room and reading his thoughts. But it was starting to sink in a little. And she did seem to know a thing or two about his situation.

"You don't know the half of it," he muttered, "To say my life has gone to hell using the concept of hell way too lightly."

Emma laughed at his remark. There actually was a bit of that humor still in him.

"Nice to see that sense of humor of yours hasn't been completely beaten out of you, no pun intended. But today is where everything changes. And I'm here to help usher it in."

She leaned over him, giving him a nice view of her voluptuous breasts. He may have beaten pretty hard, but it took a lot to for a lynch mob to beat out a man's libido. Bobby could have swore she wad doing it on purpose to tempt him. And he was falling right into it.

"Tomorrow morning you will be released from this hospital. You'll go home and they'll lament about your future, the lawsuit, and the hospital bill for your extended stay. But you'll have an opportunity to take advantage of should you desire. This opportunity will take you to places you've never been and show you a world you can't even begin to imagine. All your greatest desires will be fulfilled and all your current problems will be resolved as quickly as you can make a snowball."

"Sounds pretty unbelievable," said Bobby, his eyes still drifting towards her breasts, "Um…what's the catch? I watch infomercials. There's always a catch."

The hot, exotic woman smiled again and leaned back in a casual manner.

"You're smarter than they give you credit for," said Emma, "But yes, there is a catch. You will be required to pledge your absolute loyalty to an organization that caters to powerful individuals like ourselves. This pledge, which I myself have made, is not one to be taken lightly. Once you make it there is no going back to your old life. You will be forever tied to us. But I assure you the rewards of doing so will be vast as long as you are willing to work for them."

"That's all? I pledge my loyalty and I'm in?"

"Essentially yes," she said, "But it's up to you. You don't HAVE to take us up on this offer. You could always go back to lawsuits, home-schooling, and possibly jail."

This woman didn't mince words. She was a little harsh, but for the view she offered Bobby didn't mind. She was basically offering him a golden ticket. When he thought about everything he was going to have to face now from the lawsuit to being expelled from school, anything seemed worth taking a chance on. He didn't know who this woman was or what this group she spoke of represented. But if they offered even half of what she was promising, he couldn't afford to pass it up. Plus if he got to be around women as hot as Emma that would make it a whole lot sweeter.

"That's quite a choice," said Bobby, "Get away from it all or face the crazy world around me. I'd tell you which end I'm leaning towards, but if you can read my mind…"

"I understand," said Emma, "I'll tell my superiors to start working on the details. By the time you get out tomorrow it'll all be taken care of."

"So…does that mean I'll get to see you again?" he said, sneaking in a little charm.

"That I can't tell you," she said in a seductive tone, "But I will say this though…good things come to those who get along. You'll have plenty of chances, Bobby. You just have to be willing to embrace them."

Bobby smiled for the first time in what felt like an eternity. It sounded like a godsend. He got out tomorrow and a new life awaited him. He wasn't sure what it was or what it entailed. But anything was better than going back to a world where he was a freak that people could lynch. These people sounded promising. It actually gave him something to look forward to. This Emma woman didn't tell him the whole story, but he had a feeling that was the point. He had to take the plunge and see for himself. He already couldn't wait. Something told him it would be worth checking out.

Emma cast him one last smile as she got up and made her way towards the door. The boy seemed promising. He was desperate to get away from this unforgiving world and willing to do anything to escape the chaos that his life had become. It perfectly predisposed him to the Hellfire Club. He was also kind of cute in a goofy, childish way. If the way he had been staring at her breasts was any indication he would be very happy at the Hellfire Club. And with the right conditioning he may grow into a powerful mutant that would serve them well.

* * *

**Rio De Janeiro, Brazil **

In ancient times one of the most common religious practices was sun worship. Since the dawn of time people revered the sun for giving the world life, heat, and energy. Some were so dedicated they made great sacrifices, some of which involved live human beings, in order to appease the sun. The modern era largely dismissed that practice, but for some the sun continues to hold special significance. For Roberto Da Costa, it was much more than a flaming disk in the sky.

Standing atop a cliff overlooking Rio De Janeiro, the young man gazed up towards the sun and soaked up its radiance. He could feel the energy flowing through him. It was a kind of energy most didn't feel, but he was unique in his connection to the sun. As he took in its power, his body erupted in a brilliant glow. It brought with it a rush of strength and power. Such power used to overwhelm him, but he had grown accustomed and even fond of it. The sun was part of who he was and this power he wielded had a great impact on his life.

Roberto came from a wealthy background. His father, Emmanuel Da Costa, was a former archeologist turned businessman who by the age of 30 was a political and economic force to be reckoned with. He never told him much about his affairs, but the relationship between him and his father had always been a good one. He was more like his best friend at times and he had access to plenty of privileges growing up. It wasn't a free ride though. His father pushed his physical and mental limits, grooming him to do more with his life. He followed through for the most part, but everything took an unexpected turn the day a soccer game turned into something much more.

It started off tough from the get go. His team, the Thunderbolts, were playing their arch rivals, the Dynamos, and it just so happened the Dynamos had these racists players that targeted him extensively. At first he just tried to play, but they wouldn't let up. Eventually he had enough and took matters into his own hands, picking a fight with them in the center of the field. It didn't start of well. They ganged up on him and beat him to the ground. That's when his powers manifested. He was looking for help and he got it in the form of solar energy that filled him with a new strength. It allowed him to beat back his rivals, but the cost of victory would later reveal itself to be much higher.

After his powers manifested, people fled in fear. Only his girlfriend at the time, Juilana, stayed to help him regain control of himself. For a while he was overwhelmed, but once he grasped the basics of his powers he was thrilled. But that thrill was short lived because a few days later, those same punks he beat up formed a mob and attacked him and Juliana. He was able to fight them off, but Juilana was not so lucky. They beat her up, hauled her off in a truck, and despite Roberto's best efforts they got away. Her body was found the next day. She had clearly been raped and then they slit her throat and pinned a sign to her skin that said in Portuguese "mutant loving whore!" He could still see the pained look on her face that was frozen in time as she breathed her final breath. It stuck with Roberto every waking hour.

Since the incident Roberto pulled back into seclusion. The only person he ever interacted with anymore was his father, who did his best to lift his spirits but could only go so far. Roberto had seen the extent of human cruelty and it left a lasting impression. If this was the kind of society he was aspiring to rise through, he wanted no part of it. As far as he was concerned all of humanity was still as savage and barbaric as the ancient peoples who killed people to appease the sun. He had since stopped aspiring so much despite the pleas of his father. He just wasn't sure what he was going to do with his life anymore. All he had to hold onto was the sun.

Taking a deep breath, Roberto powered down. His father said he wanted to talk to him about something important, but he didn't really care. He was probably just going to give him the same old speech about working hard, getting ahead, and letting nothing get in his way. He swore he preached that stuff as if it were a religion. But it wasn't very uplifting to Roberto's spirit at this point. He was just fine lounging about, staying away from the cruel outside world.

"What a world," he said as he looked over the city of Rio, "I'll bet half the people down there don't know the first thing about being civilized."

"Nice observation, Roberto. And you're not that far off either."

The young mutant turned around swiftly, not expecting anybody to have heard that. He was surprised to see a man standing behind him in a fancy suit. He was tall and had medium length blonde hair. He was a bit older than he was and very well dressed. Having a rich dad himself, he surmised this guy was probably the upper class type as well. But there was something else about him he couldn't quite put his finger on.

"Who the hell are you? And how did you get up here?" Roberto demanded.

"Same way you got up I imagine…I flew," said the man in coy tone.

"You flew?" replied Roberto skeptically.

"Don't believe me? Maybe this will convince you."

The man took off his black blazer and to Roberto's surprise, two fully formed wings spread out from his back. At first he was taken aback, but when he looked closer he saw they were real. This guy actually had wings like an angel. He was tempted to wonder if that's what he was, but something about him didn't seem too heavenly.

"Before you start wondering, no I'm not an angel. I'm a mutant like you. My name is Warren Worthington III."

"Worthington?" said Roberto, that name immediately sparking his interest, "You mean like Worthington Industries?"

"The very same," he grinned, "And I'm here on behalf of an old friend of your father's. He tells me you've been distant lately. You've lost your ambition, your drive, and pretty much all desire to continue your father's legacy."

"Did you come here to insult me or are you going to get to the point?"

"Fine, if that's how you want to do this. We'll keep things simple."

Warren didn't flinch and rightfully so. Roberto heard about the Worthingtons through his father's circles. They were a rich family with a lot of influence throughout the business world. Warren III had an especially colorful reputation. Over the past few years he had been taking on the mantel of his family business and taking it to new heights, using extreme measures to do so at times. He commanded a lot of respect and some fear from rivals. And Roberto could see why. This man carried himself in a strange way that almost seemed dark in a sense.

"I've heard about your plight, Roberto. You thought there was a touch of good in everyone. You had every reason to be optimistic about moving up in the world. Then you got a heavy dose of reality. You saw just how chaotic and unjust the world can be. And now you're bitter about it."

"Are you going to tell me there's still hope for the human race?" he said dryly.

"Of course not. Human nature is what it is. There's no other way to say it. But that doesn't mean you should give trying to make something of it. I come from a place where the disease is chaos and people like us with power and drive are the cure. Your misfortune never would have happened if there had been order in the world. But sadly, order is fragile. It needs to be propped up every now and then and you have the potential to do so."

"Oh really? How so? You're not some fancy private school or some snooty social club, are you?"

"Hardly," said Warren, "We are much more than anything you've ever come across. In fact, you may say that we are the very reason your father has been able to enjoy the wealth and prestige he has. Who do you think commissioned those archeological expeditions? Who do you think grants him access to the political and economic clout he now enjoys?"

That caught Roberto off guard. His father never said much about the people he did business with. If what this guy said was true it would explain a lot. At first he looked at this man carefully, looking for any subtle signs that he was jerking him around or something. But Warren's poise remained stern and confident. It lent him some credibility and for the first time he took him seriously.

"Okay, you've got my attention," said Roberto, "Who are these people you speak of? And what do they want with me?"

Warren grinned as he walked up to the young man and put his hand on his shoulder.

"It's not what we want, Roberto. It's what you're capable of. Your father has been grooming you for years for this opportunity. He hoped it would come later rather than sooner, but given the circumstances of your recent plight he's agreed to step up he time tables."

"My father knows about this?" said Roberto with increasing intrigue, "What's this opportunity about anyways?"

"That's a long story. But I'd rather you hear it from your father than from me. Just know that what he has planned and what all of us have planned is definitely worth trying. And once you get a taste of what we're about you'll have a new drive. And you'll be well-rewarded for your dedication."

There was an ominous tone to his voice, but Roberto was curious. He long wondered what it was that drove his father to be the man he was and here was a guy promising the same opportunity. And if his father was on board with it he had no reason to suspect anything amiss. He wasn't getting much from his life here in Rio and his life was so full of uncertainty. Maybe these people could help him get away from this chaos that he hated so much. It couldn't hurt to try.

For Warren, his intrigue was all he needed. Xavier told him this would be an easy recruitment run because of the ties he had to Roberto's father. Like his own father, Emmanuel Da Costa had major ambitions for his son. It sounded like he was in need of a new path anyways and the Hellfire Club could definitely provide that. And if he was as bitter about the world as he looked he might be a good candidate for Selene's 'special' treatment.

* * *

**Roanoke, Virginia**

"Ohhhhhhhh yeah! That's it baby! Do your stuff!"

The pleasured grunts of overweight, middle-aged man echoed through the dark alley as Tabitha Smith did what had become a normal routine for her. She stood on her knees, her shirt lifted up so her breasts hung out as she sucked some random man's dick for money. She didn't know his name, but she could care less as long as he paid her. That was how it worked in the life of a runaway teenage prostitute. But it still beat going to school.

Most people who heard her story weren't surprised this is what she was doing to support herself. She was the daughter of a couple of divorced parents, both of whom were deadbeats. They never dedicated a lot of energy to raising her right so naturally she did her own thing, often getting into trouble along the way. Then about a year ago she found out she was a mutant. She sneezed in the middle of a class she was sleeping through and a couple of small energy bombs shot out, causing small but destructive explosions and earning her an expulsion. Naturally her parents weren't too understanding. They were flat out disgusted that their delinquent daughter was a mutant. Her father even beat her a few times. That's when she decided to split and she had been on her own ever since.

It wasn't easy, but she had more going for her than most teenage runaways. She quickly learned her powers came in pretty handy. After some practice she found she could form small energy bombs the size of marbles and time them to explode when she wanted. She could make the bombs as big as beach balls at times and cause some real destruction, but for the most part she kept it small. Having such a power came in handy when getting free food out of vending machines or busting open ATM's for cash. It allowed her to support herself to an extant. She mostly lived out of motels, but from time to time she would hook up with others who would let her crash at their place. Most of the time they were men and that's where her other valuable asset came into play.

Despite being a homeless runaway, she was still an attractive teenager girl. She had short blonde hair, a nicely developed figure, and an affinity for tight fitting clothes. It made her popular with the boys in school and gave her another way to survive on the streets. There was any number of weak-willed men willing to pay her modestly for various sexual acts. Most of the time they were simple blowjobs, but on occasion she did sleep with some guys. She even got a twisted thrill out of it because she had a very playful and energetic personality. Most men couldn't keep up with her and she loved working them over, especially when they weren't expecting her to have mutant powers. It wasn't the most glamorous life, but it was better than any alternative.

She sucked harder as the man neared his climax. He slumped back against the wall while she shot him lurid gazes. Eventually he couldn't hold back any longer and let out a deep grunt as he blew his load. For a moment he stood contently while Tabitha rose up and pulled her shirt back down.

"Damn bitch, you sure suck dick good!" exclaimed the man.

"What can I say? I take pride in my job," she grinned as she wiped her face off, "Now pay up."

"Yeah, yeah I know the drill," said the guy as he pulled up his pants, "I'll pay you the other half."

The man took out his wallet and gave her the other half of the money they agreed on. It wasn't much. He paid forty bucks initially to get her in the alley and promised the other forty after the job was done. He made good on the deal and paid her the other forty, but it was usually customary to tip a girl for a job well done. This guy wasn't so obliging.

"What no tip?" scolded Tabitha.

"What do you expect? You're a whore not a waitress. You want a tip get another job," said the man with a snide grin.

"I'd be careful with my words if I were you. You don't want to make a girl like me angry."

"So go to the cops. I hear they just love teenage whores."

"Suit yourself," she shrugged, "But don't say I didn't warn you."

"Piss off, bitch."

The man turned and walked away, not giving Tabitha a second look. It was a common excuse. Guys like him knew girls like her couldn't go to the police. That gave them the freedom to do whatever they wanted to them. But for Tabitha, she didn't need the police to get back at the guy.

Just as he turned away she slipped a couple of energy bombs in his back pocket. She casually leaned back against the alley and waited for the inevitable. She timed it so they would go off just as he got back onto the streets. After about fifteen seconds she heard a familiar bang and a pained yell.

"YEEEEOOOOOOOOOWWWWWW!"

"Ha! That never gets old!" laughed Tabitha as she headed off in the opposite direction.

It was times like this she was thankful she had this power. As a girl of the streets she didn't have control over much, but with her mutant abilities she could take care of herself better than most people. She learned from growing up in a deadbeat family that the only way to get ahead in this world was through power. She was already pretty good at manipulating simple horny men, but there were times she wished she could do more. But for now she was content with making a quick buck and enjoying herself.

She was about to make her way out of the alley. With the money she had now she planned on getting a bite to eat and going back to her motel. Along the way though she passed a strange looking older woman wearing all black and casually leaning back against the wall. She looked a little well-dressed for a place like this, but Tabitha didn't give her much thought and casually passed her by. That's when she spoke up.

"Nice stunt you pulled back there," said the woman, "Although frankly, I would have used a bit more power."

Tabitha turned around the face the woman. She quickly surmised she saw what she did. But she didn't seem too turned off by it. In fact it looked like she found it pretty funny as well.

"Who are you to say?" said Tabitha, "Were you watching the whole thing? Because if you were that would make you quite the voyeur."

The woman laughed and walked up to the younger blonde.

"You don't mince words. I like that," she said, "Name's Wanda Maximoff. I came here looking for you Miss Tabitha Smith."

"I'm honored, but just so you know I don't do girls…at normal price at least," said Tabitha coyly.

"Oh I'm not here to solicit your services. I understand you're in demand enough around these parts. I come bearing a very special opportunity. A girl with your power and looks is hardly appropriate for a place like this. You deserve better."

"I'm touched," she said sarcastically, "What are you anyways? Some sort of escort agency? Did your pimp send you to recruit me? Because you should know I like being a solo act."

"I don't doubt that. You sure seemed to handle yourself well with that guy," grinned Wanda, "But seriously, is this all you want? Giving head in alleys for loose change and living out of motels? You could do much better, you know? If only you are willing to embrace something new and radical, you could live a life of pleasure and luxury the likes of which you've never dreamed of. It's a life reserved for an elite few. Only those with power, drive, and beauty can aspire to it. And I can tell you from personal experience it's worth getting a taste of."

To further prove her point, Wanda did a little demonstration with her powers. Her eyes flashed briefly in a purplish hue and she shot a couple of hex bolts that broke some nearby lights and caused a trashcan to levitate. It caught Tabitha Smith by surprise. It showed to her that this girl wasn't some street level recruiter. There was something else to her and it definitely sparked her curiosity.

"Okay, you have my attention," said Tabitha, "What are you offering?"

Wanda Maximoff smiled. It didn't take much to get this girl's attention. She was the rebellious, impulsive type just as Mistress Selene told her. That would definitely make it easier to lure her into the Hellfire Club. She clearly had an appetite for pleasure and excitement. She also had quite a decadent side, something that might come in handy if Mistress Selene was looking to expand her circle.

"Come with me, Tabitha. We have a lot to discuss."

* * *

**Up next: The new pawns get their first taste of the Hellfire Club while Wolverine makes a move on Department H.**

**AN: So what do you think of the first chapter in this new sequel? Please let me know! Send me your feedback via email or post a review on the fanfiction website. Either way is fine as long as you review. This is only the beginning of the next major part in this saga and it promises many twists and turns and more reviews help me make it better all around. And if you want to view some unscensored parts please use the link to adultfanfiction on my profile. Thank you all very much for reading. Slickboy out.  
**


	2. New Wave

**New Blood II: Growing Ranks  
Chapter 2: New Wave**

* * *

**Department H**

It was another boring day at Department H for Mystique, but after four years of working undercover on this mission she was used to it. There were times she wondered why Xavier kept her here. It wasn't like there were other more eventful missions out there for her. Ever since she brought that Remy Lebeau in she had been relegated to undercover work, which she was better suited for anyways. There were times she missed the excitement, but at least with this job she could more easily keep in touch with her kids. She tried to call them every week to see how they were doing and visited whenever she could get some time off. For the most part they were fine although she did worry sometimes. Rogue matured somewhat slower than the other pawns due to her rebellious nature, but she was beginning to come around. And Kurt was still somewhat dark at times, but he seemed to balance it out well. Sometimes she suspected it may be an act, but with so many duties between them it was hard to be sure.

Over the past four years her work at Department H expanded well beyond the initial mission to investigate Weapon X. In addition to her sleuthing, she acted as the Hellfire Club's eyes and ears in the upper levels of the Canadian and American military. She provided numerous files on their secret activities. Everything from advanced weapons research to the private lives of a few high ranking officials was fair game and the Inner Circle used it to great effect. She had already seen some of the results while she had been working here. A few officers got fired, a few weapons secrets were leaked to other countries, and a couple of spies were ousted. The shape shifted couldn't help but smile every time she saw the fruits of her labor. The Hellfire Club was nothing if not efficient, but their main goal evaded them.

Despite going over countless documents, Weapon X remained an elusive and mysterious entity. Many of the people involved were either dead or missing. There were a few names that kept coming up like Dr. Abraham Cornelius, but they were hard to come by. The deeper she dug the more walls she hit and every time she went through another layer of red tape, she hit another dead end. She was beginning to think this wasn't an ordinary weapons program. It was like it took on a life of its own since it started decades ago. But Xavier remained interested in uncovering its secrets.

Even though she encountered many dead ends, there were still two important figures that kept coming up that she knew were out there. One was Victor Creed, or Sabretooth as he was referred to as in the files. She knew him well and on a very personal level. She knew he was part of this affair from the beginning. She even suspected that was why Xavier chose her for this mission. But all points considered she hoped to never face him again.

The second subject was much more promising. He was Logan, codename Wolverine. He had been very active these past few years. Like her, he had been looking to uncover the secrets of Weapon X. Only his reasons were far more personal. She read some of the details about what they did to him and there was little doubt he was angry and had vengeance on his mind. Department H kept a close eye on him, but he always seemed to slip back under the radar. Xavier told her to keep track of him if she could. It sounded like his goals and their goals were intertwined. If they crossed paths they may be able to make an arrangement. Mystique sure wouldn't mind meeting him. Anybody who Sabretooth hated with such a passion couldn't be all bad.

At the moment she was returning from the archives with a new batch of files. It was getting late and she preferred working late at night. This way she didn't have to deal with the scrutiny of the rest of Alpha Flight. She got the feeling they didn't trust her, but they were too busy to be suspicious. With all the conflict going on concerning mutant affairs (some of which the Hellfire Club orchestrated) they had their hands full. She also hoped to pay another visit to Hellfire Manor soon to visit her kids. That and she needed to get laid. The pickings here in Department H just weren't cutting it anymore.

She was thumbing through some of the files when she passed near a partially open door with the lights still on. At first Mystique thought it was just the janitor cleaning up or something, but then she heard the distinct voice of Heather Hudson and she sounded worried.

"Logan you're talking crazy! You can't seriously believe that breaking into an active nuclear disposal facility is going to get you anywhere! Why would they even have any information about Weapon X to begin with?"

As soon as she mentioned the name Logan, Mystique took an immediate interest. She moved in closer and carefully listened in. It was hard to make out at first, but she could distinctly hear a gruff voice on the other end. And he sounded pretty determined.

"_I don't know, but can you honestly think of a better place to keep a secret? I did some checking on this place and it's been active since the Cold War."_

"Which is all the more reason to stay away! Why do you insist on investigating this place anyways? You don't even know if you'll find anything."

"_Because I got a lead, Heather! I've been tracking Sabretooth around the area and if he's here that's all the convincing I need!"_

"But it could be a trap!"

"_You think I don't know that? That's never stopped me before and it ain't stopping me now! I'm goin' in, Heather! You can either help me or hang up the damn phone and go back to your government sponsored circus act!"_

His words were harsh and they seemed to hit Heather Hudson pretty hard. Mystique even saw tears in her eyes. She must have really had a soft spot for this guy. She did hear that while Logan was with Alpha Flight he had a thing for this woman, but she didn't return the sentiment. Judging by what she was seeing it was a little deeper than that.

"Logan please…don't do this."

"_I have to darlin'. Now are you gonna help me or not?"_

Heather paused for a moment and sighed. Mystique could see some real frustration in her demeanor, but she also saw a touch of guilt. She may only be a spy, but even she knew there were major consequences for helping someone attack a government facility. This woman must have had more sentiment for this Logan character than she let on.

"Fine…I'll help," she said, "But remember Logan, if Alpha Flight is called to the scene we won't hesitate to take you down."

"_So what else is new? Now get a pen and paper because I'm gonna need some major info if I'm gonna pull this off."_

"Okay, I'll do what I can," she said sadly, "I just need a little time. I'll have to cover my tracks."

"_I know the drill, darlin'."_

Raven smiled as she watched Heather jot down some notes for Logan. This was the opportunity she had been waiting for. If Logan was going to attempt something this foolhardy it would give the Hellfire Club the perfect chance to move in. He sounded like someone who wasn't all that concerned with odds. He didn't care if it was a trap or if he would face his own comrades. All that mattered to him was uncovering the truth. There was something about that kind of brazen attitude Mystique found alluring. Maybe it was just the lack of sex talking, but the more she learned about this man the more interested she was in meeting him.

After jotting down a few notes herself she silently returned to her officer where she planned to send Xavier a message. He heard he was busy with a new round of recruiting, but she had no doubts he would jump at this opportunity. What better way to add to Hellfire's ranks than bringing in a product of Weapon X? It was a great opportunity for the Hellfire Club and an even better opportunity for her to finally get out of this boring job.

* * *

**Hellfire Manor – Outside Ritual Room **

It was late afternoon when Lord Xavier sent a telepathic message to all the pawns to meet in the ritual room. Six new young mutants had just arrived and were about to get 'initiated' in the Hellfire ways. Everybody was expected to be on hand for that, not just because it was important to meet the newest class of pawns but because it was sure to be a spectacle. If their initiation was anything like the ones the first class faced they were in for quite a show.

But for Scott and Pietro, it was hard getting excited about the prospect of new pawns. They had a number of issues going on at the moment, much of which was related to this latest drive by Xavier and Selene to expand the Inner Circle. In addition to seeking out young mutant prospects through traditional means, they inquired to them about bringing in their mutant siblings. One of the many secrets Pietro uncovered about his father since joining the Hellfire Club was that he fathered another child named Lorna with a women he met after his and Wanda's mother died. At first he was disgusted, but he came to expect no less from Magneto. Lord Xavier later revealed that her powers manifested a while back. Like her father, Lorna had the power to manipulate magnetism. That made her a potentially potent weapon, but getting her on board wasn't going to be easy and Pietro wasn't looking forward to it. At first he tried passing off the task to Wanda, but Lord Xavier insisted on him taking it up. He suspected it was because he didn't trust Wanda as much, but that was another issue.

Scott had a sibling that manifested mutant abilities recently. It was his younger brother, Alex Summers. Shortly after the plane crash, he and Alex were separated. He had the luck of not having to deal with brain damage so he was adopted by the Blandings family, who recently lost their son in a car accident. After that he and Scott didn't talk much until they were teenagers. And by then a rift had developed between them. Alex grew up in the comforts of a loving family while he grew up as an outcast at the orphanage. They tried meeting up a few times, but after Scott joined the Hellfire Club they pretty much lost contact completely. Now that Alex was exhibiting mutant powers, Lord Xavier wanted him to reach out to his brother again. It was a daunting task that he was not looking forward to. But since the order came from Lord Xavier and Mistress Selene, neither he nor Pietro had a choice.

"So Lord Xavier wants you to bring in your wayward sibling too, huh?" said Pietro as they walked towards the ritual chamber.

"Yeah, and we haven't spoken in over four years," sighed Scott, "I don't know how happy he'll be to see me."

"That still sounds better than trying to win over a sibling you've never met. It's ironic because when I first heard my father had a child with another woman I was furious he never told us. Then I figured he probably didn't even know since he never tried to recruit her for the Brotherhood. I wonder if he even remembers the woman he knocked up."

"You could always ask him. He is still alive you know," said Scott in a half-joking, half-serious tone.

"I'll pass," muttered the speedster, "I'm still not ready to face my father yet. I have enough problems keeping an eye on Wanda."

"Does she know about Lorna?"

"Yes, but I get the feeling she doesn't care. She's too caught up in her own shit to be bothered by family affairs even if they do involve long lost siblings. But that's another issue I'd rather not get into."

"I don't blame you," said Scott.

Even though Wanda said she wasn't taking private lessons from Selene, Pietro suspected that wasn't the full story. She continued to play a major role in Hellfire rituals, using her hexing talents to enhance curses, power enhancement, and sex spells. But he still noticed how comfortable she was around Selene. He wanted to believe that she wasn't learning from that dangerous woman, but his gut told him she was deeply involved in her affairs. He just couldn't prove it. Even with his speed, there was only so much ground he could cover.

"So why do you think Lord Xavier and Mistress Selene want to bring in our siblings anyways?" pondered Pietro, eager not to get off on a tangent about Wanda.

"I don't know," shrugged Scott, "Maybe they think it'll just be easier since we can play the family loyalty card."

"Perhaps, but sometimes I suspect there's more to it than that."

"How do you figure?" said Scott curiously.

"Just think about it from a purely pragmatic perspective. With family on board there's more motivation. You don't want your own siblings turning against you so you work harder to have them get along. I get the feeling this is Xavier's way of getting me to be more proactive."

"Sounds logical. You do have the tendency spend too much time at the strip clubs and spas than carrying out your duties," said Scott with a slight smirk.

"Shut up," scorned the speedster, "I get that enough from my sister."

"Well here's your chance to prove her wrong," said Scott, "But what about me? Why would Lord Xavier want to bring in Alex when I'm plenty motivated? I am the field leader for Hellfire's covert forces after all."

"I don't know. Maybe he just wants someone to keep you on your toes since you seem to spend too much time with Jean Grey. He must be worried about you getting too soft or something."

Now it was Scott's turn to scorn.

"I've never let me being with Jean affect my performance when it mattered!"

"Whatever you say, Summers," laughed Pietro snidely, "Of course there was that time you guys were hunting down those spies for the Avengers and one of them snuck up on her while she was interrogating someone. You got so worked up you shot the guy's head off before we could even get any useful information out of him."

"That didn't prevent us from getting the job done, did it? We still found those other spies and made them pay," retorted Scott.

"Perhaps, but it could easily have gone the wrong way if you killed the wrong guy."

Scott fell silent. He faced this kind of criticism before. There was no doubt Jean affected him whenever she was near, even on missions. That mission Pietro mentioned was just one of handful and Xavier did lecture him about it a couple of times. He vividly remembered that moment when that man attacked Jean. For a moment his focus shattered and he tore into the bastard who did without thinking. It was one of the few times he could lose track of the mission, but he never let it get in the way of getting the job done. It concerned him. He loved Jean, but he had to make sure that what they had was a strength and not a weakness.

"I won't belabor the point if you don't drone on about my motivation," Pietro went on, "But for now lets just agree we're in a no-win situation. We have to reach out to siblings who probably don't want anything to do with us and convince them to join the Hellfire Club."

"That I won't argue," said Scott, "But you should consider yourself lucky in some respects, Pietro. My brother and I have a history of bitterness while this Lorna girl doesn't even know you."

"I don't see how that makes a difference given my father left her," muttered the speedster.

"But he left you and Wanda too for a while. You have a chance to build a relationship with another sibling. I know things between you and Wanda haven't always been peachy. Maybe it can be different with Lorna."

Pietro never thought of that. It did sound kind of appealing. He and Wanda used to be really close even though they bickered constantly. Then when Magneto came along a rift between them formed. Then the Selene affair happened and it got even worse. He had any number of chances to make things better, but he was too stubborn and impulsive to act on them. Maybe with Lorna it could be different. Maybe he could be to her what he wished he could be to Wanda. It was an interesting prospect. If nothing else he would do more than his father ever could for her.

"Maybe your right. I guess we'll have to wait and see," said the speedster.

"Guess so," sighed Scott, "But let's not dwell on this issue for now. We've got a new class of pawns to break in and you know what that involves."

"Damn straight," grinned Pietro, "And I don't want to miss it."

The two men arrived at the entrance to the ritual chamber. It was almost time and the new class of pawns were about to get a crash course in the Hellfire way. It should be interesting to see, not to mention entertaining. Plus, it might be nice having a class of pawns beneath them. They would have some authority over them, which opened the door to so many interesting possibilities.

* * *

**Hellfire Manor – Ritual Room **

The six newest recruits for the Hellfire Club had been in a constant state of awe since their arrival. They all arrived around the same time at JFK airport on different flights. There a woman named Sage greeted them and an ape-like man named Hank drove them in a limousine to the manor. The outside alone was impressive enough, but when they saw the inside they were really stunned. Even Roberto, who had a rich father, was impressed by such opulence. It gave off the feeling of power and prestige. There was also a distinctly dark feel to it at times with the way the male guard were dressed. Kitty Pryde, Bobby Drake, Sam Guthrie, Jubilation Lee, Roberto Da Costa, and Tabitha Smith had seen only part of the opulent Hellfire Manor, but it was enough to leave a grand impression. But there was no going back now. They all made the decision to come here and they were all going to see it through.

They were eventually led into what Sage called the Ritual Room. She didn't say specify what kind of rituals she meant, but if the layout of the room was any indication it was pretty elaborate. The whole area was big and spacious, as if it were a ball room of sorts. There were no tables or chairs, just wall-to-wall red carpeting. There were candle stands all around the perimeter of the room, each of which was lit to illuminate the walls of occult art and symbolism. At the front of the room was a stage-like area with what looked to be thrones. Hanging over them and filling the area with an ominous dim light was a golden chandelier, which also illuminated various symbols on the floor. Nobody knew what they meant, but their elaborate nature made clear they weren't just for décor.

Now standing in the center of the room, Sage made her way towards a chamber door near the stage.

"Wait here," Sage told them, "I must see if my superiors are ready for you."

"Sure thing, Miss Sage. Just stand around and wait in a freaky-looking ritual chamber…nothing hard about that," said Bobby as he gazed over the room.

"Don't tell me you're scared, Drake," said Jubilee, who wasn't intimidated easily.

"I'm not scared!" he retorted, "This just isn't the kind of welcoming I was expecting."

"You and me both," said Kitty, "Anybody else think this feels a little off?"

"You're in good company," said Sam, "This is the first time Ah've been in a big city, let alone a place like this."

"I'm sure it's all for a reason," said Roberto, "My dad knows these people. He told me to just be patient and go along."

That was easier said than done. Many still had questions about this place and the people involved in it. When they were approached they were only told minimal details. They knew this place was called the Hellfire Club, they knew they recruited mutants, and they knew they were very rich and powerful. But other than that they knew nothing. When they arrived Sage told them they were going to meet a man named Charles Xavier and a woman named Selene. She didn't specify whether it would be a simple greeting or involve something else. But whatever the case they were going to find out soon.

"Go along, huh? That's comforting," said Jubilee somewhat warily, "Your dad tell you anything else about this Hellfire Club, Roberto?"

"Nope. He was pretty tight lipped about it," said Roberto, "And that's odd because he usually tells me everything."

"Based on this room alone I say they're some sort of power cult that conducts satanic rituals to further their power," said Bobby.

"Oh get real Bobby," said Kitty, who rolled her eyes, "Since when do rich people worship the devil?"

"Hey, you never know," said Tabitha, who was kind of enthralled by so much occult symbolism, "I think it would be kind of cool, you know? I've always wondered about that stuff."

"What? The devil?" said Kitty.

"No, occult magic and shit. Just think about it this way…we live in a world with the Avengers, the Fantastic Four, and a whole bunch of other good natured heroes that stand for truth, justice, and what not. And despite all those positive influences, there are people out there who still go with the other side."

"What's your point?" said Sam curiously.

"I don't know. It just makes you wonder I guess," she shrugged, "I've seen enough bad shit in my life to know there isn't enough justice to go around for everybody. I mean honestly, can any one of us say the world is just place?"

"Hell no," said Bobby, scoffing at the notion, "But what's that got to do with this Hellfire Club?"

Then before anybody could answer they all heard a strange voice in their minds.

'_More than you think, Robert.'_

The six mutant teens looked at each other strangely for a moment. Some knew it was a telepathic voice, but they never heard this voice before.

"Did…you guys hear that too?" said Bobby.

"Yeah, I think we all did," said Jubilee.

"But what in the hell was it?" said Sam, sounding more anxious since he hadn't experienced telepathic communication before.

Then the same voice answered.

'_Turn around and you'll see.'_

Bobby, Jubilee, Kitty, Sam, Tabitha, and Roberto all turned towards the stage area where the thrones were. The chamber door where Sage disappeared into had opened and a new presence entered. He was a bald, tall, slimly built man dressed in fancy Victorian attire. He carried with him an aura of prestige and power. They weren't sure how, but they knew that he had to be the source of the voice. But he wasn't alone. Following close behind him was an equally imposing woman dressed in similarly styled lingerie that was all black and very revealing. Some of the boys had to stop themselves from staring too much. Then behind her a group of other younger looking men and women entered. Each was dressed in similar styles with the men wearing Victorian suits and the women wearing revealing lingerie.

None of them said a word as the group of younger men and women positioned themselves around the perimeter of the room, standing silently in a large circle as if to make them feel closed in. It was a little intimidating because it felt like they were there to keep them from running away. In every direction they looked there was someone standing there eyeing them ominously. It was as if they knew what was coming for them and they were excited to see it. That didn't help with the strange feeling to this place. Bobby's theory of a satanic cult sounded a lot more likely all of the sudden.

"Welcome to the Hellfire Club," said the bald man, "I hope your flight in was pleasant. I'm sure you're all anxious for some answers, but let's start with the basics. I am Charles Xavier, the world's most powerful telepath and bearer of the title of Black King to this illustrious organization."

"And I am Selene, bearer of the title Black Queen," said the woman next to him.

"King and queen? You do know the Middle Ages are over, don't you? This is the twenty-first century last I checked," said Tabitha, clearly not as intimidated as the others.

"I'd hold your tongue if I were you," said Selene sternly, "It is not nice to be snide in the presence of an immortal woman who can inflict torment upon you like the very fires of hell itself!"

Tabitha Smith wasn't silenced often. She never usually had a problem thumbing her nose at an authority figure. But when that woman looked her in the eye and threatened her like that, she shut right up. The others were pretty impressed if not a little freaked out. With a tone like that and in a place like this she might not be exaggerating.

"Easy Selene, no need to get temperamental," coaxed Xavier, "They are new after all. I'm sure much of what they've seen from us so far has seemed strange. They may know who we are, but they don't know what we're about. And seeing as how they've all made the arduous trip here they deserve an explanation."

"That better be all they deserve," she said under her breath.

Tabitha shifted awkwardly under the woman's gaze. Everybody did. Selene was as intimidating as she was beautiful. There was something in her eyes that was very dark. And if her tone was any indication she wasn't very friendly either.

"Dang, that woman is spooky," commented Sam.

"Shh! Don't tempt her, man! Just shut up and listen," replied Roberto.

Xavier grinned at how fast they all shut up. As abrasive as Selene could be, she had a way with teenagers. Even they were foolish enough to annoy her. Now he had their undivided attention and he would need it for what was to come. So with his usual confident poise he stepped down from the stage and walked up to his newest recruits.

"You've all come from varying walks of life," began the Black King, "Some of you come from small towns. Others come from big cities. Some of you have stable parents. Others don't have any family at all. But you all have one thing in common. You've all endured great injustices. Much of it has to do with your mutant abilities. Some involve forces outside your control. But the reason we brought you here has nothing to do the past. It has everything to do with the present."

Xavier then turned towards Jean and nodded. She nodded back and used her telekinetic powers to float a copy of today's paper towards him. Once in hand he opened the front page and showed it to the young recruits. The headline read "More Mutant Chaos. Is there an End in Sight?"

"I'm sure you're all aware of the current state of affairs. As the mutant population grows, so too does mankind's wariness. Just as it has throughout history, mankind's fear of change has caused them to react irrationally and often violently. You've all gotten a taste of this in your respective lives, but have you ever actually stopped and thought about why it happens? Just think about it. Human civilization is thousands of years old. It has seen these sorts of changes before and yet it always reacts the same way. What does that tell you?"

Everybody was silent for a moment, but Xavier seemed to want an answer. They all looked at each other for a moment, daring one another to give it a try. Finally Bobby came through.

"Um…it's messed up?"

"Oh that's putting it mildly, my boy," laughed Xavier, "I would go so far as to call it insane. Isn't the definition of insanity doing the same thing over and over again and expecting a different result? So why, pray tell, does it keep happening? Before mutants, it was races. Before races it was other empires. And even before that it was rival tribes and clans. So what's the common theme here? What keeps all these forces acting with such insanity?"

More silence followed, but Bobby, Kitty, Sam, Jubilee, Roberto, and Tabitha found themselves intrigued by this man's musings. They never thought about the issue of why humans fear them so much in that great of depth, but this man seemed to have it figured out. And he didn't wait for them to guess this time.

"The answer is chaos," he said sternly, "The chaos of an uncertain world instills fear, that fear feeds anxiety, and anxiety feeds irrational thinking and even more irrational behavior. Civilization has only progressed when varying degrees of order have been instilled. That is because order is the cure for chaos. But throughout history mankind has been limited in their abilities to instill order. The most common way to do so has been through force, using the threat of pain and death to hold society together. In other cases man uses persuasion, making deals with one another on an economic front to provide incentives for order. It allows for the growth of wealth, but does little for society at large. But while man is forever doomed to accept his limitations, mutants offer much more."

Xavier then started backing towards the throne area. They could see a touch of excitement in his demeanor as he talked about this subject. It was as if he had been working on it his whole life.

"The Hellfire Club has a long tradition of instilling order through traditional and non-traditional means. Since its inception, we have always sought out special beings with capabilities beyond those of normal humans. For over two centuries they have made up the core of our organization and our ideology. We believe that power of any kind, especially those of exceptional beings, should be used in its fullest and without constraint. For you see it is only when you have power that others cannot match that you can truly instill your will upon them. And it is only through the consolidation of others with similar power that true order can be enforced."

Xavier then gestured towards Selene, who stepped down from her throne and stood besides him. She smiled ominously at the nervous young mutants. They looked afraid, but they also looked very much intrigued by what Xavier was getting at. It was a point she always enjoyed reinforcing with a few tricks of her own.

"Each one of you has a power that sets you apart from society," said the Black Queen, "I'm sure you've all seen them as curses at some point. But great power is only a curse to those who don't know how to wield it. And even for those that do, it is only when that power is used without restraint or conscious that all your desires can be fulfilled."

To show her point Selene formed a ball with both hands and chanted a mysterious Latin phrase. Then before the bewildered eyes of the new recruits, a brilliant ball of yellow light formed in her palms and grew to a point where it shined with the radiance of a miniature star. Then in a show of force Selene directed the ball to a nearby candle stand, causing each candle to burn away into ashes. It was quite a show of force and it left the six young mutants amazed and awestruck.

"Damn!" exclaimed Tabitha.

"Wow, that's hot. And that from a guy who can light himself on fire!" said Roberto.

"How…how did you do that?" ask Sam in astonishment.

"Yeah, I've never seen a mutant power like that!" said Jubilee.

"Oh those weren't my mutant powers," grinned Selene, "That was good old fashioned magic. It's just one of the many tools the Hellfire Club uses to further our goals. That and it also makes for entertaining recreation."

"What do you mean recreation?" asked Kitty.

"Oh you'll find out very soon," said the Black Queen, "But first you must make a decision. Isn't that right, Charles?"

"Indeed," agreed Xavier, "We did not just bring you here to talk philosophical musings. We brought you here because we believe you each have the potential to do more with your abilities. You've all lived in an unjust world that has robbed you of your greatest desires. You're angry and bitter and have every right to be. But here at the Hellfire Club you can rise above it all. Here you can maximize your potential and enjoy all the pleasures and comforts those with great power should enjoy."

"Comforts, huh? What kind of comforts are we talking about?" said Tabitha, the idea resonating after living in poverty for the past year.

"And what about money? Ah got family that needs it bad back home," added Sam.

"Yeah, me too. My folks are on the ropes," said Kitty.

"Oh you all will be very generously compensated. And for those of you with family, they will never have to worry about money again," said Xavier confidently, "Now this compensation will not come free. You must earn it by embracing our ways and serving our organization. But know that you'll be serving an organization that works to instill order onto this chaotic world. There are some things we do you may find objectionable at first, but rest assured they are necessary. It is all building to a grand future…one which the Hellfire Club will dominate. And you have the chance to be a part of it. Will you take that chance or will you go back to meager lives of perpetual injustice?"

Xavier knew how to present his case. When put like that, the choice seemed fairly obvious. None of them had much to go back to. If they did they would face only hardship with family troubles and the inability to get ahead because of their mutant status. But here they were faced with a new choice. If they joined the Hellfire Club all their old problems would be resolved. That said nothing about the other problems they would face. Looking at Selene and the others surrounding them, there was no telling what would be required of them. But there were no good alternatives.

Bobby, Jubilee, Kitty, Sam, Roberto, and Tabitha each looked at each other and then at the individuals that brought them in. Kitty looked over at Piotr, Bobby looked over at Emma, Jubilee looked over at Jean and Rogue, Sam looked over at James Poundstar, Roberto looked over at Warren, and Tabitha looked over at Wanda. They were all smiling at them as if to reassure them that the opportunity they had before them was a good one. But still there were uncertainties.

"So that's it? You want us to join this Hellfire Club?" asked Kitty.

"In simplest terms, yes," said Xavier, "But bear in mind that joining the Hellfire Club is no laughing matter. Once you swear yourself to us you cannot take it back."

"So you're basically asking for a lifetime commitment," summarized Roberto.

"Indeed, but as my other associates have probably told you by now it is well worth it."

"Forgive me for being rude sir, but that's asking quite a bit," said Kitty.

"Yeah, you can't expect us to just roll over and swear our lives to something when we don't even know if you'll deliver on all these lofty promises," said Tabitha.

It was the same issue they faced with the first class of pawns. They were hesitant to swear their lives to an organization they barely knew anything about. They may be young, but they weren't fools. But it was just the kind of resistance Xavier and Selene were hoping for. And for the first class of pawns, all of which were still watching intently, they knew what was coming next.

"So you're saying you need more incentive?" said Selene with a coy smirk, "Very well, I suppose we can provide you with a brief taste of how we do things. I'm sure you'll find it very convincing."

The Black Queen approached the six confused teens and raised her left hand. She then closed her eyes and chanted another phrase in an unknown language. It was a phrase the elder pawns knew very well and one these new pawns would become very familiar with. It caused another ball of energy to form in her hands. It wasn't like the first one. This one was flashing red and pink. And this one seemed to be aimed at them. Some like Kitty and Sam took a step back while the rest just watched on with growing curiosity. The ball increased in size and brightness. It was almost as if it was drawing them in somehow. Then with a forceful gesture, Selene slung the energy at the six bewildered teens.

When it hit them they all gasped. The reddish pink glow now surrounded their bodies and burned around them like a halo. It felt like being shocked at first, but then it quickly turned into this powerful feeling of being filled with a strange energy. It was invigorating and hot, making the air around them feel at least ten degrees warmer. All of the sudden the only thoughts they had were of lust and desire. The women felt the area between their thighs become slick with arousal and the men felt their pants tighten as a result of bulging erections. Whatever this energy was it was very sexual and making them very horny.

"Ohhhhhhhh!" they all moaned.

"Feel that? It's the power of desire," said Selene, seething with anticipation, "My little trick just stirred it up inside you and made it so intense the only way to cope is to give in to it!"

"Give…give in how?" stammered Kitty.

"You know damn well what I mean! Strip!"

Her eyes flashed bright red as she issued her command. It hit the six mutant teens with another overwhelming wave of energy and the next thing they knew their bodies were moving without their minds telling it to. The men nearly tore off their shirts and stumbled as they stepped out of their pants. The women did the same, fumbling with their bras (at least those who were wearing one) and shyly slipping out of their panties. Now completely naked, they all stood anxiously before this intimidating woman. A few like Kitty and Sam tried to hide their private areas while others like Tabitha didn't seem to care. But Selene would have none of that.

"No cheating!" she barked, forcing Kitty and Sam to remove their hands and display their private areas, "Here at the Hellfire Club we embrace our fleshly desires rather than deny them. So get used to being naked because you'll be seeing a lot of it around here."

"Sounds fun," said Tabitha, who was the only one who was really into it.

Selene smiled. At least one of them wasn't being so pathetic. She made a note of that, but that was for later. Now came the fun part. First, Wanda stepped in a bit and used her hexing powers to gather up their clothes and toss them aside.

"You won't be needing these for a while," she said with a grin that looked every bit as sadistic as Selene.

The six teens barely noticed. They were all so hot and aroused. The men had full-blown erections that were rock hard and the women had moist wetness seeping from their vaginal folds and trailing down their inner thighs. All the higher functions that would usually tell them to stop and think about this situation had been turned off. The only will that carried any weight with them now was Selene's.

"Now for the real fun!" she said, her eyes flashing again, "Don't hold back! Don't stop for anything! Just start fucking and let the pleasure consume you!"

The six mutant teens didn't say a word and followed the Black Queen's forceful command. Their free will was temporary subdued. All they could think about now was giving into this burning desire.

They each paired up. Kitty got with Bobby, Sam got with Jubilee, and Roberto got with Tabitha. They started off with lustful groping. They were messy and uncoordinated for the most part. Some were clearly virgins and hadn't done this before. Those that weren't were a little more enthusiastic about it and got into it easier. Soon their legs refused to carry them and the three pairs wrestled each other to the floor. They were already breathing hard, the burning need within growing stronger by the second. Every time their naked skin touched it set off a firestorm. It was so intense. Even those who were sexually experienced were overwhelmed by it.

They continued with the foreplay, exploring each others' naked bodies with their hungry hands. But it didn't last long. They needed to have sex and started to get into position. At this point the other pawns moved in closer so they could get a better look. They all seemed to be enjoying the show so far, but even with an audience the six mutant teens were in too dazed a state to care. They repositioned themselves and prepared to have sex. Some still had reservations, but the need was too strong. Under the harsh scrutiny of the Inner Circle, they gave in and began having sex.

Now fully engrossed in a state of lust, the six mutant teens began indulging in sexual bliss. Tabitha had sex with Roberto, Jubilee had sex with Sam, and Bobby had sex with Kitty. For the virgins, it hurt at first. But the pain quickly subsided. Pleasure soon overtook her as if whatever spell Selene cast on her was converting the pain sensations into raw ecstasy. The Black King and Queen smiled at the sight. Their new recruits seem to be enjoying themselves. Selene's spell was potent like always. She especially enjoyed seeing virgins like Sam and Kitty get their first taste of sex. It always got her excited and helped make the spell more potent. The other pawns were enjoying the show as well. Those that had been in this position before like Scott and Jean couldn't help but smile as such a sight brought back some nice memories. It reminded them of what it felt like to truly cross over and embrace that dark feeling of lust and desire. It changed them forever, sending them down the path to Hellfire. And there was every indication that Bobby, Kitty, Jubilee, Sam, Tabitha, and Roberto were beginning down that path as well.

Their naked bodies moved in a heated rhythm. Their naked skin grinded together and worked up a really nice sweat. The glow from Selene's spell still surrounded their bodies and helped push them to great heights of pleasure. The initial awkwardness of having sex in a ritual chamber with an audience had long passed and now the six teens were pushing their sexual limits. The glowing aura of mystical energy intensified as the six mutant teens neared their climax. The feeling really built up, fueled by the energy and insatiable lust that consumed them. Xavier sensed in their minds that they were giving in, surrendering their old selves and embracing a new darker feeling. He smiled and gave them a telepathic nudge towards their peak. Their naked bodies were all moving at a faster pace now, pushing towards the feeling they all craved.

They didn't have to give it any thought. Their bodies did the rest as they all climaxed in a semi-coordinated symphony of bliss. It was an intense feeling. Even for those who had sex before it was unlike anything they ever experienced. The rush of just throwing out all cares and concerns and giving into their baser desires was exhilarating. The magic made the pleasure a lot more intense as well. And it wasn't just their bodies. Their minds were in a different state, one dominated by this new sense of dark indulgence. It washed over much of their old ways of thinking, giving them a new perspective on the concept of self-fulfillment. For six teenage mutants who endured so much injustice it was truly amazing.

"Wow…" said Kitty, panting hard from the lingering feelings.

"That's putting it lightly!" said Jubilee, who was also catching her breath.

"Yeah…dang that was somethin'!" said Sam, who was also all smiles after his first sexual experience.

"Yeah, that was the best fuck I've ever had!" exclaimed Tabitha, "Shit, you guys know how to have fun!"

"Glad you're enjoying yourselves," said Xavier with an approving grin, "But please, don't let us interrupt. Go ahead and continue."

"Continue?! You mean there's more?" exclaimed Bobby, who was still reeling.

"Of course," said Selene, "You didn't think it would be over after one round, did you?"

After how intense the first time was it seemed daunting. But with the lingering sensations it was definitely appealing. The mystical halo of energy was still glowing around them. They also noticed their arousal wasn't subsiding. The men were still hard and the women were still wet. For those who knew sex it was pretty surprising, but they weren't complaining.

"Damn, I don't know if I got the energy," said Roberto.

"Trust me, you have plenty," said Selene, "Just keep embracing the feeling. Let the power of desire guide you to even greater ecstasy!"

The six mutant teens took her word for it and switched partners. Now Bobby was with Jubilee, Roberto was with Kitty, and Sam was with Tabitha. They let their bodies guide them and found themselves engaging in new sexual acts. This time they started off with some oral teasing. After they got themselves worked up again, they all repositioned themselves for another round of sex. And with the same heated vigor as before, they began moving their bodies in a heated bliss.

The Black King and Queen continued to watch along with the other pawns. They were all impressed so far. They were really getting into it and even made a few comments here and there. It was always a good sign when someone took so strongly to Selene's sex spells. The pleasure was really starting to work them over. Telepaths like Xavier, Jean, Sage, and Emma could sense it. It meant they would be more malleable to shape in the image of Hellfire. Plus, it gave them new members to have sexual experiences with.

The six mutant teens each worked their bodies together nice and hard until they neared another orgasm. This time it wasn't as coordinated, but they all felt it in their own way. Some were more vocal about it than others, but the feeling was still every bit as intoxicating. And the more they felt it the more they wanted. The aura of glowing pink energy around them was still going strong so they kept it up, needing to fill this insatiable need for more sex.

"More! I want more!" gasped Tabitha in a lustful fury.

"Don't hog it all! I want it too!" exclaimed Jubilee.

"Relax you little sex freaks. There's plenty to go around," said Selene.

Now Bobby was with Tabitha, Roberto was with Jubilee, and Kitty was with Sam. There was no more careful positioning. They pretty much jumped each other this time and kept with the sexual fervor. From there it devolved into an all out orgy of moans, grunts, and bodily motions. Sharp gasps of ecstasy filled the chamber as Xavier, Selene, and the other pawns looked on. The six mutant teens moved their bodies with such fervor, not caring about drawing it out anymore. They just wanted to feel more pleasure. More orgasms soon followed. Only this time when one got theirs and the other didn't, the one who didn't just joined in with someone else and went at it until they got theirs as well. But afterward they kept going at it, not even resting this time. They just switched up again and kept going at it from different positions, enjoying orgasm after orgasm and savoring every blissful sensation.

At some points two girls doubled up on a guy. There were also times when two guys doubled up on one girl. Through each sexual act, the pleasure was intoxicating. With every orgasm they found themselves descending further into a dazed state. It was a state that systematically broke down their old ways of thinking. Being consumed by lust and giving into their desires had a profound affect on them. And through the process the Black King with the help of his other telepaths pushed them further into a new state of mind that they could mold in the Hellfire image.

Time seemed to slow for Bobby, Kitty, Jubilee, Sam, Roberto and Tabitha. They lost track of how many orgasms they had and how many times they switched up with each other. Even the other pawns lost track as they watched the whole thing. But eventually their bodies reached their limits. The spell was almost complete and they were all approaching their final peak. Bobby was on top of Jubilee, Kitty was on top of Sam, and Roberto was on top of Tabitha. The pace slowed down as fatigue caught up with them, but they still moved their bodies with thorough force. The energy that flowed through them seemed to link their bodies up as they all neared their final orgasm together.

"That's it! Cum together! Let the ultimate pleasure fill you to your soul!" exclaimed Selene.

The six teens held onto each other for the final push. Then as they reached their peak, the aura of energy around them exploded in a brilliant display of mystical power. It lead to the greatest climax yet with all six of them let out a cry of ecstasy together that filled the chambers. For a moment they bathed in the feeling, clinging to one another and breathing hard. They never knew pleasure like this existed. It was so intense yet very fulfilling.

When all was said and done the six tired mutants rolled off one another and lay limply on the floor. Their bodies were drenched with sweat and cum, but they looked very content in their current state. It was quite a sight for the rest of the Inner Circle. It felt good for the older pawns to be the audience instead of the participants in a ways. But they indulged in plenty of rituals like this to know what it was like. And with these young new recruits on board it was sure to be even hotter.

For Xavier and Selene, it was a successful introduction to their ways. They saw in their dazed expressions new individuals they could begin crafting. They had them in their grip and they knew it. All that was left was to make it official.

"Did you enjoy yourselves?" asked Xavier, sounding pretty casual about it despite the show they put on.

None of them answered. They were still too tired from it all. But he could sense how much they liked it so he didn't need a response.

"That was just a small sample of what you can experience with us. There's a lot more we can offer in terms of pleasure, wealth, and power. But first you must make a decision. Are you willing to dedicate yourselves to the Hellfire Club and our principals? Are you willing to embrace our ways and push yourself beyond your limits?"

Earlier every one of them would have hesitated before making such a decision. But after what they just did there was no going back. They got a taste of the Hellfire ways and they liked them. For everything they were offering and everything they were capable of, there was just too much to turn away from. And despite their dazed states they were able to rise up and give them their decision right then and there.

"I accept your offer, sir," said Kitty, still breathing hard.

"Me too. I want in," said Bobby intently.

"Ah'll join too," said Sam, "This is where Ah belong."

"I'm in too," said Jubilee, "I'm not going back to my old life."

"Me neither!" said Tabitha, who was still pretty worked up despite her exhaustion, "With sex like this I'll do whatever you want me to do!"

"Count me in as well," said Roberto, "My father always wanted great things for me. This is my best chance."

Xavier and Selene smiled approvingly at their decision. Already they could see a different look in their eyes compared to when they came in. Part of it was probably the lingering after-effects of marathon sex, but some of those effects were permanent. It wasn't lost upon the elder pawns that they made their decision a bit sooner than they made theirs. Selene must have refined the spell a little more and Xavier must have given them more of a telepathic push, which was more than he did with some of the others. But the results justified his efforts.

"They worked them over pretty quickly," commented Scott.

"We've done some 'refining' since you first joined," said Sage, "This way we can bring in even more pawns down the line. And I assure you there will be more."

It was a good sign. Bobby Drake, Kitty Pryde, Sam Guthrie, Roberto Da Costa, Tabitha Smith, and Jubilation Lee were officially pawns now. They all had a lot of training ahead of them, but overall it was a good start for a new class of recruits. The Hellfire Club was expanding again and there was no telling who else would enter their ranks.

* * *

**Up next: The new class adjusts to their new life at Hellfire and Wolverine makes a fateful move on Department H.**

**AN: So what do you think so far? I'm really hoping to get more reviews with this new part. More reviews will help make this story better in the long run. So please take the time to review. Send them to me via email or post them on the fanfiction website. And if you want to see the uncensored scene to the ritual in this chapter, please check out the adultfanfiction version through a link on my profile. Thank you all very much for reading and I wish everyone the best. Slickboy out.  
**


	3. Breakout

**New Blood  
Chapter 3: Breakout**

* * *

**X-Industrial Tower**

It was amazing how fast things changed. For the six newest recruits of the Hellfire Club it was especially apparent as they toured X-Industrial tower. After such an eventful introduction to the Hellfire Club and their ways, they were allowed to rest for the night. For Kitty Pryde, Bobby Drake, Jubilation Lee, Sam Guthrie, Tabitha Smith, and Roberto Da Costa it gave them time to regain their composure and gather themselves. They were definitely a little sore after such an extensive sex ritual, but in a good way. The afterglow lingered well after the other pawns led them to guest rooms for the night. As they rested let the gravity of their decision sink in. They were part of the Hellfire Club now. They really didn't know what to expect. But Xavier and Selene assured them there was plenty to come.

The next morning Xavier had the other pawns wake them up and give them a full tour of the manor. But first they fitted them new attire. Since they were the second class of pawns they would wear slightly different garments than the first class did. The women wore small mini-skirts with attached garners and matching stockings that were very revealing and showed off their legs nicely. They also wore a matching cami that showed off their breasts and mid-drifts as well. In addition they wore revealing thongs that went well with the overall outfit, but Emma Frost also added they would ensure 'easy access,' which got a good laugh even though she was probably serious to some extent. The men wore much simpler attire compared to their elder pawns. Their outfits consisted of all black pants with a dark gray shirt that had a Hellfire emblem over the chest. Scott told them they would get more elaborate uniforms once they proved themselves, but for missions and training this is what they would wear.

Once their clothes were squared away the six new pawns followed their elder pawns through their tour. They saw every room of the manor from the opulent bedrooms to the spa areas where they would have access to plenty of beautiful women and well-built men to cater to their every desire. Some like Bobby and Tabitha found that very appealing, but they were assured they would have plenty of time for play later.

Now here they were overlooking one of the Hellfire Club's most elaborate hubs. Everything in X-Industrial tower seemed out of this world. They noticed how submissive everybody was when they walked by. They must have recognized them as being part of the Inner Circle. The other pawns were used to that, but the six new recruits were surprised by it at first. But they could definitely get used to it. They also noticed there were a fair number of mutants working in the tower. It was odd because everywhere they had been so far turned mutants away the first chance they got. Here they seemed more valued. It was a nice touch.

"Wow, and I thought all offices were bland and boring," said Bobby as he followed Scott, James, Emma, and Sage through the elaborate halls.

"Yeah, you guys sure don't spare any expense," said Jubilee, "It's like Star Trek meets the Four Seasons!"

"Even places of business require the right décor," said Emma, who found their reactions amusing, "You'll find that the Hellfire Club and our numerous subsidies all value the same philosophy. Take the resources you have and make the best of them and the Hellfire Club has plenty to spare."

"No kidding," laughed Roberto, "I'm beginning to see why my father was so high on your guys/"

"Yes, I know your father, Emmanuel, quite well, Roberto," said Sage, "He's long been a loyal associate of ours. He is one of our chief political and economic liaisons in South America. And the vast wealth he receives for his efforts is just a fraction of what we're capable of producing."

It was a bold claim, but after everything they had seen nobody doubted it for a second. It was still hard to imagine that this kind of wealth could exist, but this building a lone was a testament to Hellfire's opulence.

As they neared the middle levels where the main training areas were, they passed more mutant workers. Some didn't look human. One had a body completely covered by gray rocks and the other was a young woman with white hair and pale skin. They seemed a little intimidating at first, but when they saw them they recognized them as Inner Circle and bowed respectfully.

"Wow, talk about respect," said Sam, "That's gonna take me a while to get used to."

"Me too," said Kitty, "I notice you guys have a lot of mutants working for you. Are they part of the Inner Circle too?"

"No, they're just employees, Kitty," said Scott, "The growth in the Hellfire Club's mutant workforce came out of a program Lord Xavier started shortly after we were recruited. It specifically looks for mutants with valuable skills and abilities and finds specialized jobs for them within our various companies. We have mutants that emit high heat conjurors working in welding, we have mutants with strength and invulnerability working in construction and mining, and we have mutants with high intelligence doing work in our computer and tech firms. Sage here ran the numbers and The Hellfire Club employs more mutants than any other organization."

"And it pays off as well," said Emma, "One mutant with a special ability can replace an entire workforce for a given task."

"It also keeps some mutants from becoming too troublesome," added James, "We've found if mutants have jobs they're less likely to join radical organizations like the Mutant Liberation Front or those Morlock freaks in the sewers and upset the natural order."

"Makes sense," shrugged Tabitha, "That's one way of dealing with it I guess."

"Yeah, and it explains why those groups don't seem to make a big scene or something," said Bobby, "I've always wondered why if everything is as bad for mutants as the media says it is then why don't they just rise up and join groups like that?"

"Well bear in mind, Bobby, the Hellfire Club also controls a great deal of the media," said Sage, "And some groups like that simply must exist for the sake of keeping the public and nations in check."

"And how do they do that?" wondered Kitty.

"That's easy…fear," said James ominously, "People and governments always fear what they don't understand and cannot control. If you can control how that fear is conveyed you can control how they see the world. I'm sure the lot of you has seen the results of that fear first hand. But trust me it could be a whole lot worse if it wasn't kept in check."

It sounded dubious, but very much in line with Hellfire's do-what-is-necessary motto. It was a motto they were still getting used to, but there was no going back now. In some ways it was a little comforting to know that the fear conveyed by the media was contrived, but knowing they were now part of the system that was behind so much of that deceit was going to take a while to sink in.

"Guess some of those crazy conspiracy theories people believe are true," commented Tabitha.

"Guess that makes us co-conspirators now, huh?" joked Bobby.

"I wouldn't say we're a conspiracy, Bobby," said Scott as he punched in the access code to the training area, "The Hellfire Club is more a covert power entity. And now that you're a part of it you'll have to be trained in our ways."

The heavily reinforced door opened and the six new pawns followed the others inside. This area seemed a lot more secure than the other areas of the building and had a much different feel to it. While many of the other parts were centered on business, this seemed more like a military training area. It was like being in a super secret base or something and to some extent it probably was. As they gazed around in awe at the high tech ambience Scott, Emma, Sage, and James led them to an observation area where they could look down and see the main arena.

It was a sports stadium of sorts. There were at least several floors of space above the arena, giving plenty of space to train. There were also various sections for different kinds of training. They saw one area where a large number of uniformed men and women were training in weapons and hand-to-hand combat. Nearby were some obstacle courses that a few Hellfire mercenaries were running through to hone their agility and speed. On the far side was a large circular enclosure where the other pawns were training. They could make out Jean, Piotr, Rogue, Kurt, Pietro, Wanda, and Warren inside fighting off various obstacles that appeared to form out of beams of light. They assumed they were holograms, but they looked very real. It was all pretty elaborate and for the six young mutants it was an amazing sight.

"This is where you'll be training," said Sage, "Hellfire has access to some of the best resources in the world and you'll all be learning a little of everything about being a good Hellfire operative."

"Damn! Nice setup!" exclaimed Jubilee.

"Yeah, like the game show from Hell!" added Tabitha.

"And THIS is where we'll be training?" said Roberto, still finding it hard to believe.

"For the most part, yes. Since you are still young you will receive some basic schooling. You'll also gain an understanding of how we run things around here. But as part of the Inner Circle you'll be expected to know how to fight. Eventually you'll become skilled in the art of combat, management, and assassination."

"Assassination…you mean killing people?" said Sam warily.

"It's a necessity in our line of work," she said flatly, "You must be willing to slay those who threaten the natural order the Hellfire Club has established. It is the only way to ensure the continuance of our organization."

That made them shift slightly. The idea of having to kill didn't sit too well. They had a feeling these people weren't afraid to take lives. The way they carried themselves had an aura of ruthlessness that hinted they had no remorse about killing. It was a mindset they weren't quite at yet, but having already gotten a taste of darkness earlier it wasn't something they would completely discount. It just seemed so extreme to them at this point.

Sensing their uneasiness, Scott stepped in.

"I know it seems daunting at first, but trust me you'll see the need for it as you get a feel for how the world works," said Scott, "My father was a soldier and he always told me sometimes you won't agree with your duties, but so long as you believe in the cause you should always stick to your guns. It all works out in the end."

"But…doesn't it change you?" asked Kitty, wary of the effect it would have on you.

"It can, but only as much as you let it," said Emma, "You may feel strange about it at first, but eventually you won't lose any sleep over it."

"So it doesn't bother you?" said Sam, a lot of this going against his old beliefs.

"Of course not," said the attractive blonde, "But don't worry. You won't be expected to become cold blooded killers in any respect. Your development won't happen overnight, but you will eventually learn all our ways, even the brutal parts. In the long run it'll make you stronger. And trust me you'll need all the strength you can get here."

Bobby, Kitty, Sam, Roberto, Tabitha, and Jubilee watched over the arena below. They made it sound daunting, but in looking at them and seeing how strongly they carried themselves the six new pawns felt a little reassured. They were going to have to challenge many of their old beliefs about morality and how the world works. But after getting a taste of what was possible if they crossed a few lines, they were intent on experiencing more. It may take a while for them since they didn't come from the same backgrounds as the others. But eventually they would come around. The Hellfire Club gave them a chance and they were going to make the best of it.

"Looks like there's plenty of strength to go around here," commented Jubilee as she watched some Hellfire mercenaries train with advanced weapons.

"Hey, I don't mind," said Tabitha, "I'll do whatever I have to so long as it means I don't have to go back to living on the streets."

"Serve us well and you'll all get everything you've ever wanted and then some," said Sage.

"Everything, huh? Well if last night is any indication I say that's a fair deal," said Bobby, still reeling from the memory.

"Damn straight!" grinned Roberto.

Scott, Emma, Sage, and James couldn't help but smile. They all seemed to take nicely to the Hellfire Club's recreational activities. That alone provided good incentive. But there was plenty more they had yet to experience. They would in due time, but they had to be reminded that it didn't come free.

"But for all the pleasures and comforts we offer, we also require you to work as well as train," reminded Scott.

"Sounds fair, but what kind of work are we talking about here?" asked Kitty.

"That depends," said Emma with a mischievous grin, "For the girls here, your work will begin at our top level strip clubs. There you will be tasked with using your 'assets' to entice potential clients and if necessary exploit them in numerous ways. This will help you develop into strong Hellfire women."

"Wait, back up…we have to be strippers?!" exclaimed Jubilee.

"Oh you make it sound so demeaning. It's actually a lot of fun!" grinned Emma, "But yes, you will be working our clubs as high level strippers that men will pay high premiums to see. That will involve taking your clothes off, dancing, and giving them the occasional fuck. But don't worry. We provide you with all the necessary resources to enjoy yourself."

"I…I don't know," said Kitty, "Do we have to?"

"You have to start somewhere, Kitty," said Emma, "That's where all the other female pawns started and that's where I developed into the pristine piece of womanly perfection you see before you."

"Ain't she a poster-girl for vanity," said Sam under his breath.

"Yeah, but she's still pretty fucking hot," grinned Bobby.

Emma heard that, but chose to ignore it and continued addressing the girls.

"You girls will be fine, trust me. I've been tasked with showing you the ropes. With time you will all become skilled, sexy, confident young women who can bend any man to your whim."

"I like the sound of that," grinned Tabitha, "But before I hit the stage I'll probably have to hit the gym first. I've been living on the streets and could stand to tone up a bit."

"Me too, but I still don't know if I have the body for stripping. I mean look at my breasts. They're not exactly voluptuous," said Jubilee as she rubbed her hands over her modest cleavage.

"Yeah, mine too," said Kitty, who had always been self-conscious about her looks, "And I'm not sure how my petite form will get me many fans."

"Oh ye of little faith," scoffed Emma, "Trust me, there's nothing about your bodies we can't fix. Later on we'll introduce you to Mr. Sinister, the Hellfire Club's official doctor and unofficial plastic surgeon."

"Sinister? What kind of a name is that?" asked Jubilee.

"That's a long story. But trust me, the man does good work. He'll fill you out in all the right ways until no sane man in the world would turn you down."

As intimidating as becoming strippers sounded, there definitely was some appeal to enhancing their beauty. Tabitha, Kitty, and Jubilee never saw themselves as total hotties like some of the girls they knew growing up. Even though Tabitha turned plenty of heads back home, that perfect beauty they all sought seemed unattainable for them. But in a place like the Hellfire Club, anything seemed possible.

"That's all well and good for the girls, but what about us?" asked Sam.

"Oh you'll have your share of work as well, just not the same kind," said Sage.

"Damn, guess I can rule out being a male jiggalo," said Roberto.

"Don't rule anything out yet, Roberto," said James with a smirk, "While you boys are training, you'll be doing some grunt alongside the Hellfire Club's mercenary army. That'll include guarding important liaisons, acting as transporters for valuable cargo, and protecting our operations in unstable areas."

"Sounds like a grand ol' time," said Bobby dryly.

"It's not glamorous, but you have to start somewhere," said Scott, "But do your jobs well and you'll eventually work your way up. If you go above and beyond, distinguishing yourself and your abilities as true assets to the Hellfire Club, you'll gain status much faster. You're all young and you've got a long road ahead of you. But take it from someone who has been in your position before…it's worth it."

Scott made sure he emphasized that last point. As field leader of the Hellfire Club's vast army he knew what it took to start small and work his way up. His efforts were rewarded in a big way. He now had much more say and influence over Hellfire affairs. He also had greater access to the wealth and comforts of the Hellfire Club. All he had to do was snap his fingers and an army of women and servants would start catering to his every need. Many of the other first pawns had reached similar status. Looking at these young mutants he saw potential, but plenty of youthful ignorance. But if the Hellfire Club could mold him into the man he was now it could do the same for them.

Bobby, Kitty, Sam, Jubilee, Roberto, and Tabitha took his word for it. After seeing the kind of respect and power Scott and the others commanded around here, it gave them a good idea of what this place was capable of giving them. Even if they were young, they could still learn these ways. Even if there were some objectionable aspects to it like killing and stripping, they were willing to give it a try. It sure beat anything they had back home.

"Now that we've gotten that out of the way, we'll show you to the medical quarters," said Sage as she began to lead them away, "I've already informed Mr. Sinister that you'll be visiting."

But before Sage could get too far they all heard the familiar telepathic voice of Charles Xavier in their heads.

'_I'm afraid you'll have to cut the tour off here, Sage. A serious situation has come up and I require all the elder pawns to meet in the briefing room.'_

Some of the new pawns rubbed their heads a little. They were still getting used to having a telepath talk into their minds.

"Man, that still feels weird," commented Roberto.

"I hear you," said Tabitha.

Sage looked over at the six young mutants. She knew she couldn't just leave them here.

'_But what about the new pawns, Lord Xavier?'_

'_Hand them off to Hank. He's on his way up now and will introduce them to Sinister. The rest of you meet up with the others. This matter requires our immediate attention.'_

That was all they needed to hear. Xavier didn't summon them all like this for much. Whatever was going on must be pretty serious. He didn't sound overly urgent, but then again he always maintained a calm and collected demeanor. It was part of what made him so good at what he did. The younger pawns would soon learn that. For now, duty calls.

"Guess we'll have to cut this short, kiddies," said James, "Hank will finish the tour."

"That nice of you. Hand us off to bigfoot," said Jubilee.

"Don't worry, Jubilee. Hank may look imposing, but he's really an oversized teddy bear," said Emma.

"Says you," scoffed Kitty.

The four elder pawns rushed off while the six of them stayed behind. Even though they were new the six newest Hellfire recruits couldn't help but wonder what was so important that Xavier told them to break off the tour and meet him. It must really be something and with everything they've seen so far, anything was possible.

* * *

**Briefing Room**

Upon receiving the Black King's order Scott, James, Emma, and Sage met up with Jean, Warren, Piotr, Rogue, Kurt, Wanda, and Pietro soon and rushed to the briefing room. It was a room located near Cerebrum and contained various high tech machines that linked up with the Hellfire Club's various networks. In the center was a large metal table with a holographic projected they used to display maps and assorted files. They mainly used the area to go over mission strategies, but rarely gathered together like this. But on the rare occasions they did it usually meant something big.

Xavier and Selene were there waiting for them and going over something on a laptop. It looked they were talking to somebody. They didn't seem worried. If anything, they looked excited.

"So what's this about, Lord Xavier?" asked James as the last pawn filed in, "Is this another one of those crushing-up-and-coming-competition deals again?"

"Not this time," said Xavier with a light hearted grin, "I called you all here because Selene and I have been in contact with Mystique recently. She has some exciting revelations from her mission in Canada."

"You've been talkin' too mah, mama?" said Rogue, who immediately perked up at the mention of Mystique, "Ah ain't heard from her in months. What's she been up to all this time?"

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" said Selene.

The Black Queen then turned the laptop around so it was facing everybody. On it was a live video feed of Mystique from her office in Department H. When she saw the other pawns and her kids in the crowd, she smiled.

"_Hello Everybody. Kurt, Rogue, sorry I haven't been able to keep in touch. It's been a bit busy here in Department H lately."_

"It's alright, mother. It's good to see you again," said Kurt, "But vhat exactly have you been up to?"

"_Charles, you want to take that one? I'll fill in the blanks."_

"Certainly, Raven," said Xavier.

The Black King then clicked a button on a remote control he had stashed in his pocket. This activated the hologram projector in the middle of the table. It brought up an image of several files, all of which were highly classified. But nothing was too classified for the Hellfire Club to access.

"For the past four years, I've been looking into a shady program conducted jointly by the United States and Canadian military shortly after World War II. It's called Weapon X and while information is sketchy even for us, the goal was simple…turn mutants into living weapons."

"Oh please, when have they NOT been trying to do that?" scoffed Wanda.

"Yeah, didn't the Kingpin try something like that just last year?" said Pietro.

"This is a step well-above any of the half-hearted attempts we've come across before," said Xavier, "Weapon X was very ambitious. They didn't just want to create the ultimate living weapon. They wanted to control it as well. They developed processes that would take certain mutants and make them even more powerful. Some processes included bonding unbreakable adamantium to bones and enhancing senses and reflexes. These processes were successful. But the process they developed for controlling the specimens was not."

"What a surprise," said Emma, her tone dripping with sarcasm, "Let me guess, that came back to haunt them?"

"Oh it most certainly did, my dear," said Xavier.

He then clicked another button and a new hologram came up, this time it depicted a short, burly, well-muscled figure with a very feral look to him.

"This unfortunate soul was one of their most ambitious programs. He went through the adamantium bonding process and had his mind virtually wiped of past memories. But something went wrong during the mind wipe and he broke out in a rage. They tried to stop them, but he killed nearly everybody in his path."

"Sounds like our kind of guy," grinned Kurt, "But how vould he have even survived such a process? I'm no expert, but you vould have to pretty tough to have your bones bonded with metal of any kind."

"That's where his mutant power came in," said Xavier, "This mysterious individual has a remarkably uncanny healing ability. It's advanced enough that he could re-grow limbs if he had to. It also makes him age very slowly."

"So he could be a hundred years old and still look like he's in his twenties?" said Emma, "Wouldn't mind having that power."

"Few would. It is this power that allowed him to survive the process, but it did little to stop him from going on his rampage. Even after he slaughtered everybody he was still angry and confused. And while details on his whereabouts are sketchy after the experiment, he seems intent on getting his past memories back and making all those associated with Weapon X pay."

"Sounds friendly," commented Warren, "What's his name?"

"They called him Wolverine, but his real name is James Howlett. However, I doubt even he knows that. He's been going by Logan ever since."

"So how do we know it? And moreover, how do we know all this about Weapon X?" inquired Jean.

"We're the Hellfire Club, Jean. There isn't much we don't know or at least piece together," said Selene boastfully.

"And this is no exception," said Xavier, "Much of what we know about Weapon X has come from highly classified files buried away in old archives. Mystique has done a good job of finding these files and Sage has already catalogued them and destroyed the originals so we are now in possession of most Weapon X data. Our old friend Deadpool also has a history with them. If you recall he volunteered for an offshoot program to cure him of his cancer."

"And now he's nuttier than a fruitcake," scoffed Rogue, "So if that's the kind of stuff Weapon X produces why are we so interested in it?"

"Because what they developed may be of great use to the Hellfire Club," said Xavier great intent, "They took mutant powers and pushed them to new limits. While their method of control was anything but successful, their ability to take a mutant and make them even stronger is evident. Wolverine himself is a testament to it. That is why I have been so interested in bringing him in."

Mystique went on to finish the rest.

"_That's why I've been working Department H all this time. This Wolverine character has a history here. He was once part of their state sponsored mutant team, Alpha Flight."_

"Alpha Flight? Why would he want to work with them? He hardly seems like the wannabe hero type," said Scott.

"_That's a long story, but he didn't stay long. He's been on the run ever since looking for remnants of his past. He's torn through quite a few people along the way. A body count seems to follow him wherever he goes. Even so, he stays under the radar. That is, of course, until now. Charles, if you please."_

Xavier brought up another image. This one was of a large facility that looked like some sort of military installation. Judging by the setup it was pretty advanced and most likely highly secure.

"_Wolverine has been following leads on old Weapon X contacts for nearly four years now. But this is by far his most ambitious. Someone has led him to believe that this facility houses key information about Weapon X and his past. He's intent on finding out himself and plans on attacking the facility head on."_

"But that's crazy! Why would a place like this have information on some shady old program?" said Scott, approaching it from a strategic perspective.

"Probably because it doesn't," said Sage in her usual flat tone, "There's no way there would be any files on Weapon X there. I would have found them."

"So what's that mean?" wondered Piotr.

"Isn't it obvious?" said Selene, "Someone is playing him. He's going to walk right into a trap."

It made sense and Selene would know. She set traps like that all the time and this had all the tell-tale signs of one.

"_Exactly! Even with his abilities it's a suicide mission at best. Even if he breaks in there's no way they'll let him get away. They'll probably kill him before he even gets in."_

"Which is something we do not want," said Xavier strongly, "If Hellfire is to use the fruits of Weapon X we must stop Wolverine from destroying himself. That is why I want a team of you to go up to Canada and save him. I want to bring him into the Hellfire Club. Not only does he have the information we need, he could prove a valuable recruit."

"If he's racked up the body count you say he has I don't doubt it," said Warren, "But do you think he'll even want to join? He doesn't seem like the kind of guy to respond to our traditional methods of persuasion."

"Oh we still have plenty to offer," said Xavier confidently, "Remember, we've catalogued all the old Weapon X files. And with our reach we could help him get his vengeance on those who wronged him. At the same time we could provide additional incentive for him to join us."

"Will this incentive include satisfying some of those primal needs of his? Because I wouldn't mind handling that," said Emma as she lustfully looked at the image.

"Me neither," grinned Jean with equally lustful intrigue.

That earned Jean a slight look from Scott. Even though they had a fairly open relationship sexually, the thought of her hooking up with a guy like this didn't exactly sit well. But he stayed silent for now and let Lord Xavier continue.

"We'll worry about that when the time comes," said the Black King, "But for now, you must get to Canada and intercept Wolverine before he falls victim to this trap."

"We'll get right on it, my lord," said James in a determined tone, "Any idea who's springing this trap anyways? It would be nice to have a target."

Mystique answered this question.

"_That's something I've been unable to find out. But whoever it is must have a real grudge to pull something like this. He's due to approach the base within the hour. I'm already packing up on my end and I'll try and slow the military down. But if you want to get him out of there in one piece, you have to hurry!"_

"We will, mama. We never fail," said Rogue.

"Ja, you trained us, remember?" said Kurt, "Ve'll be looking for you vhen ve arrive."

"_So will I. I promise we'll make up for lost time when I get back. Until then, I'm going into radio silence. Over and out."_

The screen on the laptop went dark and then Xavier closed it. He clicked on the remote again and brought up the image of the base, which they now understood as their target. He enlarged it a little so everyone could see clearly.

"You have your mission, my pawns," he said, "Hurry to the site and save Wolverine. Knock him out if you have to, but make sure he ends up in our hands and not theirs. And since this is most certainly a trap, expect them to be ready for him."

"They will probably bring in heavy ordinance too," said Piotr, "Exactly how much collateral damage will be tolerated in this instance?"

"Any amount short of causing a nuclear meltdown," answered Xavier, "Anything else I can easily cover up. Now get to the roof. I've already summoned a XR-77. Get there fast and find Wolverine. Don't let anything stand in your way."

"We never do," said James confidently.

It wasn't their typical mission. They rarely did rescues of any kind. They left that kind of thing to the Avengers and other such do-gooders. But this was a high priority target. Xavier seemed especially interested in this Wolverine character. He probably had his reasons, but whatever they were he kept them to himself. In any case this was the chance to have a powerful new ally on their side. If this Wolverine guy was as tough as he looked, he would fit in well with the Hellfire Club.

The elder pawns were just on their way out, but there was one more detail Xavier had to work out.

"Scott, Pietro, I need you to stay behind," he said.

The two mutants turned around, but stayed near the door.

"What is it, my lord? We should probably get going if you we're to get to Canada," said Scott with a touch of urgency.

"You two will not be going on this mission. I have another task for you," he told them.

"What?! Can it wait? I thought you said this was a high priority mission!" exclaimed Pietro.

"It is, but so is this. And I've been putting it off long enough."

Neither Scott nor Pietro was thrilled to be left out on a mission like this. Scott considered himself a leader and for such tasks it was his duty to be on the front lines. For Pietro, he just didn't like being kept out of the action. But the look on the Black King's face left no room for argument.

"Sir, with all due respect I think I should be out there leading the charge," said Scott strongly, yet maintaining a respectful tone, "It's what I've been trained to do."

"I know you are, my boy. But it's also important that missions go on without your leadership from time to time. That way our success is not dependant. I've already informed James via telepathy that he will be taking charge and he will explain it to the others."

Scott still didn't like it, but he didn't argue with the Black King's decision.

"So what's this task you've got for us that's so important nobody else can handle it?" said Pietro dryly.

"I think you both already have an idea. It's concerns the recruitment of your siblings," said the Black King.

The two young men shifted uncomfortably. They were hoping this would come up later rather than sooner.

"I know we've discussed it before. We've been putting it off for a while, but with a new round of recruits already in I want to bring in as many others as possible. And as it just so happens, the time is right for both of you to act."

"How do you figure, my lord?" asked Scott.

Xavier reached into his pocket and pulled out a couple of sheets of folded paper. He handed them to each of them and they unfolded it. The one Scott had was an official record of expulsion from school with his brother, Alex's, name on. The one Pietro was a similar document, only it was for dropping out of school and it had Lorna's name on. There wasn't a clear reason other than 'family issues' written in small text near the bottom.

"Each of your wayward siblings has experienced a sudden shift in their life situation. Alex being expelled will leave him with few options, especially with the recent passing of his foster mother. And Lorna's mother was recently in a car accident that left her legs paralyzed and unable to walk. Her treatment was so expensive the company she worked for laid her off so they wouldn't have to pay her insurance."

"Typical," said Pietro, rolling his eyes.

"So you want us to just pay them a visit and make our pitch?"

"Exactly," affirmed Xavier, "Use your own experiences to sway their decision if necessary. They are both mutants of great potential and I wish to bring them in while the other recruits are still fresh."

"I don't know if that will work on my end, sir," said Scott anxiously, "Alex and I haven't been on speaking terms for a long time. He probably won't be very happy to see me."

"Then use this opportunity to bridge the gap," said the Black King, "Each new recruit counts and I feel your family connections will be more effective than any other arrangement I can throw at them."

"You sure? Why not just lure them here and do another sex spell? That always seems to work," said Pietro.

"Oh where's your sense of originality, Pietro?" said Selene, "There will be plenty of time for that eventually. Just play the family card for now and Hellfire's numerous temptations will do the rest."

"Well put, Selene," said Xavier, "I expect you two to be on the next flight out. You have my utmost confidence and access to whatever resources you need to get the job done. Leave the Canada mission to the others. This is your top priority for now. Is that clear?"

As much as Pietro and Scott despised this mission, the Black King's decision was final. If this was what he wanted, it was their duty as pawns to follow through. He had good reason for doing this now as he had good reasons for everything. But family issues were always more daunting. Compared to going on a mission against a former living weapon at a secure military facility, it was a toss up.

"Yes sir," said Scott, "It'll be done."

"Yeah sure," muttered Pietro.

The two men left, clear in their objectives but uncertain in their handling. Recruiting new members to the Inner Circle was hard enough without mixing family strain into the mix. Scott had a jaded history with Alex and there was little doubt he would be difficult. He always was. But they were still brothers. He just had to remind him of that and hope he would come around. For Pietro, past bitterness wasn't the problem. Just finding out they were family was tough enough. It was hard for him and Wanda when they found out Magneto was their father. It would probably be just as hard for Lorna even if she didn't know him. Hopefully they could get beyond that and she would hear him out.

Once Scott and Pietro were gone, Xavier powered down the equipment and gathered the laptop. He planned on monitoring the mission from Cerebrum and Selene was going to keep a close eye on things as well. He was genuinely excited about the prospect of bringing Wolverine in. Weapon X had long fascinated him even before he became the Black King. He hoped to gain many additional resources from it, but a few in particular were of the utmost importance. But he kept those to himself.

"I still don't get why this Weapon X shit has been sucking up four years of your time, Charles," said Selene, always the skeptic.

"It's all for good reason, Selene. Rest assured, I intend to use the fruits of Weapon X to the fullest," he said with an ominous grin.

"Oh really? And how, pray tell, do you intend to do that?"

"That you do not need to know at this moment. All that matters now is we're in the process if getting a powerful new recruit. With Wolverine on our side, the Inner Circle is that much deadlier. The rest will come in due time."

Selene looked at him suspiciously. She knew Charles well enough to know when he was keeping something from her. He was an expert in lying and half-truths and this felt like a little of both. He had something else planned for this Wolverine character. She was sure of it. She should probably dig a little deeper, but for now they had more pressing matters to attend to. There was an important mission brewing and they had to make sure it was carried out with the usual Hellfire efficiency.

* * *

**Advanced Nuclear Research Facility – Canada **

A major blizzard was just settling in over the Canadian expanse. From the looks of it the storm was going to hit the advanced facility head on. The sky was pretty dark even though it was the middle of the afternoon. The snow was falling at an increasingly fast rate and before long the roads and paths would be covered. For the many guards and workers who lived and operated in this base it was all too typical, but no less difficult. It was times like this a base in the heart of Northern Canada seemed foolhardy, but for the kind of research they did it had to be here. There was a large Uranium mine less than ten miles away which provided them all the raw materials they needed to do their work. The remote location also made it highly secure and for the kind of stuff they worked on they had to be far and away from prying eyes.

As the snow picked up, the chief security officer, Captain Mark Kirkman, surveyed the perimeter while sipping a hot cup of coffee. His forces were on high alert tonight. They received a number of anonymous calls during the week that somebody was planning to break into their facility and steal their research. At first the higher ups scoffed at the notion that someone would try and break into this place, but when they heard the suspect was a mutant they took it seriously. Kirkman's men had already been issued high powered energy rifles, which were rare but could take down herd of elephants with one shot. He also brought in extra operatives that specialized in defending against mutants. If one of those freaks was stupid enough to attack them they would be ready.

For now everything seemed quiet. With a storm bearing down on them much of his men were holding back, reinforcing all possible entry points. He had a few out doing patrols, but in this weather they could only see so much. It had the captain worried because it could potentially provide cover for an attack. That's why he was personally overseeing the operation.

He took a few more sips of his coffee as another round of fridge winds swept through. Suddenly, he heard a distinct whoosh over his head and notice a presence descending from the clouds above. Immediately, he dropped his cup of coffee and pointed his rifle at the presence.

"Halt! You're in a restricted area!" he ordered.

"Easy Captain, I have clearance," said a distinct feminine voice.

Captain Kirkman kept his rifle at the ready as the figure descended and landed in front of him. To his surprise it was a woman dressed in remarkably revealing clothing for this weather. She was an attractive, well-built blonde wearing a skin tight body suit and a small mask over her eyes. She had a tough demeanor to her. Kirkman got the sense that there was some military background to this woman because he knew that look well. She didn't seem too threatening though. She didn't even seem to care that he had a rifle pointed at her.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"Formerly Captain Carol Danvers, United States Air Force," she answered, "But you can call me Miss Marvel. I'm here on official business from the Avengers."

"Avengers huh?" said Captain Kirkman skeptically, "Mind if I see some ID?"

Miss Marvel showed him her special holographic Avengers badge, which also included emblems from SHIELD and the Federal Government. It was the Avengers way of identifying themselves officially and most military officers knew the emblems when they saw it. After studying it for a moment, the captain accepted it and lowered his rifle.

"Sorry about that, Miss Marvel. We're on high alert," he said.

"It's alright, captain. I'm aware of the situation," she said, "That's why the Avengers sent me. Any time there's a terrorist threat on a nuclear research facility it helps to have all possible safeguards in place."

"Can't argue with that logic. We were also told the threat was a mutant. That's why we've got every guard armed to the teeth with the best high energy weapons in our arsenal. We've patrols and sentries covering every square inch of this base and reinforcements at every entry point."

"Depending on the kind of mutant we're dealing with even that may not be enough. That's why I'm here to provide support. If there are any mutant terrorists out to steal nuclear secrets, the Avengers want to know about it," said Miss Marvel.

The veteran Avenger was stern with her words. She took matters that involved military instillations extra seriously. It was part of her specialty. Like Captain America, she came from a military background. Before she was a renowned hero with super strength, flight, durability she was just Carol Danvers, a girl who dreamed of flying the space shuttle. Her childhood was modest enough. She was born in Boston, had a brother he died in Vietnam, and a tough father who beat the tar out of her. But she liked to think that toughened her up. When she was old enough she joined the Air Force and later became an intelligence operative. During that time she met and fell in love with an alien man named Captain Mar Vell, a Kree operative once tasked with helping destroy humanity who had a change of heart. She got a lot of heat for that. People kept rationalizing it by saying since her father beat her she had no trust in human men. But she could care less what they thought. It was all well and good for a while until that fateful day she became Miss Marvel.

She wasn't looking to get superpowers. It happened by accident during a mission involving a Kree device known as the Psyce Magnitron. She ended up in the crossfire when the whole thing exploded and emitted a strange radiation that altered her DNA in a way that was similar to the Kree. That alteration is what gave her the powers that came to be Miss Marvel. She thought it was an appropriate name given it was her involvement with Captain Mar Vell that gave her these powers. At first it was a little strange, but she quickly grew to love them. She never expected her dream of flying to manifest like this, but she had no complaints. As Miss Marvel she could do much more good than she could in the Air Force. Plus she got to work alongside big name heroes in the Avengers. It made for an interesting life, but it was often wrought with danger.

Gazing out over the snowy expanse, she felt danger lurking near. It was another part of her powers she didn't like as much as flight. She had what some called a seventh sense for detecting danger. It wasn't quite psychic in the sense she could actually see what was coming. She could just sense something was there. And while she couldn't see very far into the blizzard, she knew something was out there. She just didn't know what.

"I'll do some fly bys," she told Captain Kirkman, "Keep your men on high alert."

"Will do," he said, "But if you're gonna fly around you might want to put on something a little warmer. That uniform of yours isn't exactly friendly for this weather."

"Thanks for the concern, but I'm comfortable enough. In my line of work if you can't take extreme weather you're not cut out to be an Avenger."

Miss Marvel took to the air, leaving the captain to the rest of his duties. The wind was picking up and so was the snow. Luckily, her powers helped protect her against these kinds of harsh conditions. It was part of her superhuman durability. If she can take being rammed by a truck head on, she can take a little cold. She was sure her presence would give the surrounding personnel some peace of mind. As she began making he rounds she saw that every possible area was secure. She couldn't see how any reasonably minded individual or group would try and break into this place, but then again the people she dealt with as an Avenger weren't always of sound mind.

Never-the-less, she had a bad feeling about this situation. That seventh sense for danger was bugging her again. Something just didn't feel right. What reason could there be for anybody to threaten a secure research facility like this? Moreover, why were they tipped off beforehand? She would have liked to believe it was just foolishness or cockiness on the part of the terrorists, but experience told her that wasn't the case. There must be other forces at work here. She just wasn't sure what or who they were.

* * *

**Outside Facility Perimeter**

Wolverine was in full stealth/hunting mode. His never-ending search for his past once again led him to the all too familiar trail of his arch nemesis, Sabretooth. He came in just hoping to scope out this place, which was supposed to hold detailed records about Weapon X and his past. But the second he picked up Sabretooth's scent he threw out his original plan and followed his prey towards the facility. This was the kind of weather Wolverine was at his best. It was cold, windy, and snowy. Sabretooth was also right at home in this weather, but Logan never doubted he was the better fighter and would chase him to the ends of the Earth if he had to.

At the moment he was sniffing the air around the base of a large pine tree. The trail was still there and it was leading him right to the base. Either Sabretooth was after the same thing he was or he was here to stop him. He wouldn't be surprised if the same people who tipped him off about this place tipped Sabretooth off as well. The men who told him about this place didn't exactly tell him out of charity. He had to beat it out of them after hearing some rumors at a bar not far from this remote area. The men talked with little struggle and if he could get it out of them so could Sabretooth. Even so, he wouldn't let him get in his way. He came too far to be stopped now. If this place did have information on his past he would go through anything and anyone to get to it.

Wearing his black and yellow spandex costume that he wore during his stint with Alpha Flight, Logan was poised to strike. Every sense was operating on overdrive as he got closer to the base. He could feel something in the air as he closed in and as far as he was concerned there was no going back.

"I know you're here, Sabretooth," he growled into the chilly air, "You ain't gettin' away this time!"

With superhuman agility, Logan dashed through the heavily wooded area. He already passed two gated areas warning trespassers that this was government property and use of lethal force is authorized. But that did little to dissuade Logan. In hunts like he checked all fear and concerns at the door.

From tree to tree, he followed the scent. He could see the lights from the base in the distance through the snow. Visibility was limited, but with his enhanced senses he could make out the outer perimeter of the facility. It was heavily gated with checkpoints and sentries doing rounds everywhere. It looked pretty secure, which meant to Logan that they must be hiding something important. It was a perfect place for information about Weapon X to be housed, but at the moment that was of secondary concern. All his attention was now on Sabretooth.

With his adamantium claws drawn, he climbed his way up a tree and perched himself on a branch so he could get a better view of the area. From here he could see how vast the facility was. Luckily, he had a full layout of the place thanks to some blueprints given to him by Heather Hudson. As complicated a history he had with that woman, she still came through for him. It reminded him of why he fell for her at first, but there was no room for such feelings at this point in his life. He couldn't let anything or anybody stand in his way from finding his past.

Then over the howling winds form the west, he heard a feral roar.

"Wolverine!"

Logan knew that roar anywhere. It was Sabretooth and he was calling him out. Never one to turn away from a challenge, he leapt across a series of branches and then back down to the snow-covered ground. He aggressively pursued the scent and the direction of the voice. He didn't have to go far though. Just on the edge of the forest he saw Sabretooth's imposing figure. He was tall, heavily muscled, and covered in thick body hair that made him look as much a beast as he did a man. His claw-like hands and sharpened teeth reinforced his feral demeanor. Yet even in the face of an angry Wolverine he didn't take his usual battle poise. If anything, he looked too calm.

"Sabretooth…" growled Logan, his tone seething with hatred, "Why ain't I surprised you're stinkin' up this place with your scent?"

"Because you know wherever you go, I go," growled the imposing mutant, "We've done this dance before, Wolverine. You know how it's gonna end."

"Yeah, I'm gonna gut you like a fish and use your corpse as a shield to bust into this place! So why don't we skip the pleasantries and just get this over with?"

"You really think you'll find anything in this joint?" smirked Sabretooth.

"I don't know, but I'm gonna find out! I didn't follow a trail to the middle of nowhere for nothing!"

"Oh come on, Logan. I thought you were smarter than that! You really think you ended up here because of some elaborate trail? Where do you think that trail came from?"

Logan looked at his nemesis curiously. Then it dawned on him. The smug grin on Sabretooth's face said it all.

"You son of a…it was you! You set me up?!" he exclaimed.

"I can't believe you're surprised!" laughed Sabretooth, "Damn you're gullible, Logan! How could you not see it? It was all so convenient! I set up those calls, I paid the punks you beat up to talk, and I let my scent do the rest!"

Now Logan was really pissed. It wasn't enough that he ventured out on this elaborate trail for nothing, but he let Sabretooth trick him. This scumbag who had the IQ of a fourth grader actually got the better of him. Now that he looked back on it he should have known better. Hindsight was bittersweet sometimes, but Sabretooth wasn't done yet.

"You always were too dedicated for your own good," he taunted, "I can't you're still whining about getting your memories back! You're such a baby! Mr. Big Bad Wolverine is upset because some bad men fucked with his mind and made him forget!"

"Keep talkin', furball, and I'll paint this whole forest with your blood!" howled Wolverine.

The feral mutant attacked, his red-hot rage fueling him as he dove towards Sabretooth with murder on his mind. But Sabretooth was ready for him. Using his cat-like reflexes, he leapt up into a nearby pine just in time for Logan to dig his claws into the tree. Then while he was stuck, Sabretooth went for the kill.

"You need to let go, old buddy! Fuck, you need some sense knocked into you! Good thing I tipped off security at this place this morning! I'm sure they would be happy to work you over a bit!"

Before Logan could leap up and catch him, Sabretooth pulled out a grenade from his pocket, pulled the pin, and heaved it onto the secure grounds of the facility. The explosion that ensued was bright and loud, hinting it was one of those high powered grenades that did a lot of damage. It was more than enough to set off every alarm on the base. Within seconds, sirens were blaring and every patrol was alerted.

"Damn you, Creed! You're a coward! Getting a bunch of grunts to do your dirty work because you know I'll beat you?" exclaimed Wolverine.

"It's called working smarter not harder, rodent," grinned Sabretooth, "I don't care who does the fighting as long as you're on the losing end!"

Logan could sense the facility security forces converging on the area. He heard jeeps speeding towards them and the frantic commands of security personnel barking out orders to heavily armed guards. As much as he hated to admit it, his rival set a damn good trap for him. Now breaking in was the least of his worries. Getting away would be the real challenge. And Sabretooth had no plans on sticking around. As the guards swarmed the area he began leaping across the tree tops, using his nimble speed and the cover of the weather to slip away.

"See you in the obituaries, Logan! I hope they torture you real good!" he called out.

"CREED! You fucker! Get back here!" howled Logan.

Wolverine used his claws to try and scale the tree that Sabretooth first scaled. But just as he was about halfway up, he came into the sights of the guards. And with Captain Kirkman leading the way, he was the first to spot him.

"There he is!" he yelled over the commotion as he took out his communicator, "All personnel converge on the south side! We've found our terrorist! Shoot to kill! I repeat, shoot to kill!"

The guards ahead of him followed orders, taking aim and firing their high powered rifles at the fleeting target. To Logan's surprise they were packing serious heat. These rifles didn't fire normal bullets. They fired high powered energy bursts that could knock a normal man out of his skin. He managed to dodge the first blast, which hit the branch above him. But the second one hit him head on, knocking him back against another tree. The pain that followed was intense, but he grit his way through it. His adamantium bones and healing factor kept that shot from being lethal, but it still hurt like hell.

By now Sabretooth was probably long gone. All eyes were on him now. They thought he was the intruder. Looking out over the distance he saw a sizable army of armed men and women bearing down on his position. Whatever tip Sabretooth gave them must have been pretty serious because they weren't taking any chances. It was all falling apart for Logan. Not only was his nemesis getting away, but he was taking the blunt end of the trap he laid. He cursed himself for being so stupid. But now was not the time for self pity. He had to get up and fight his way out.

"Errrrrrrrrrrrrraahhhhhhhhh!" he roared in a rage.

"Fuck, he's still moving! Who is this freak?" exclaimed one of the guards.

"Must be one of those invulnerable mutants," said Captain Kirkman, "All units set rifles to high power! Take that freak down!"

Logan shot up and ran back into the forest for cover. The guards tried to fire on them, but they only hit trees and brush. The snow was really picking up now and he had a long way to go to get out. But so long as he kept moving he had a chance. He would have liked to stay and fight, but none of these people had a role in his vengeance. They were unwitting pawns in a plot by a hair-brained scumbag. He would tear through them if he had to, but that was a last resort. His only focus at the moment was getting away.

"Damn you, Sabretooth! I swear when I get out of this I'll make you pay!" he growled to himself.

He heard more shots behind him as teams of guards drove through on jeeps and snow mobiles. He still had the advantage of the weather and the thick trees, but they had the advantage of better weapons. Claws weren't much use in these kinds of situations. A few rounds even got close. One grazed him right in the leg.

"Augh! Damn it!" he cursed.

His left leg was numb for a moment, but he toughed through it and kept running. Sensing he was at a major disadvantage on the ground he leapt up into the trees and used the branches as cover. It forced the guards on snow mobiles to stop and go slower. But they adapted quickly by surrounding the area and trying to encircle him. Logan leapt across to another tree. Several energy blasts whizzed by him in the process. He landed awkwardly because of his leg, but kept on going. He noticed from some of the broken branches that Sabretooth came down this route and was probably way ahead of him. But he didn't have time to chase his nemesis. He had to get away.

"Don't let him get away!" exclaimed one of the guards on a snow mobile, "We've got him cornered!"

Up in the trees, Logan saw his situation worsening by the second. These men were no rent-a-cops. They were well trained MPs, most likely brought in as a result of the threat. That was one more thing he had to curse Sabretooth for, but he didn't have time to dwell on it. If they had him surrounded he would just have to create an opening. So he shimmied down a tree and positioned himself about halfway along the trunk. He saw guards from the north converging with the guards on the snow mobiles. But a few got a little too far ahead and were isolated. That was where he would make his move.

He noticed one swirling around the tree he was on, trying to see through the blowing snow. He would have had a great shot if the weather wasn't so bad so Logan used this as an opportunity to pounce. Taking on his predatory poise, he leapt out from the tree with his claws drawn and attacked the unlucky guard.

"Hrrraahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

The guard didn't have a chance to get a shot off and Logan was able to slice through his weapon like it was nothing. The guards fell off the snow mobile and stumbled back against a tree. For a moment he was face to face with the raging Wolverine. His head was ringing, but he could still make out the look on his face. He saw nothing but anger and rage and wisely didn't attempt to fight him alone.

"I'm taking this," grunted Logan as he got on his snow mobile, "Later bub!"

"He's got my gear! Somebody stop him!" exclaimed the guard.

Logan was already going full speed through the woods. He kicked the snow mobile into high gear, skillfully navigating through the trees and closer towards his escape. Along the way a few other guards that passed by tried to shoot him, but he was able to easily avoid them. The trees, weather, and speed of the vehicle all worked to his advantage. Only one shot almost hit him. It forced him to swerve a bit, but he was able to maintain control.

It looked like he was going to get out of this after all. Sabretooth's brilliant plan to lure him into a trap did nothing except hate him even more if that was even possible. With the weather on his side and some speed he figured he could get to the fences, slice a few holes in them, and speed away. Maybe he could even catch Sabretooth if that scumbag didn't jack a snowmobile of his own. He was never one to think that far ahead and once he found him he would make sure he never pulled a stunt like this again.

With the first fence in sight Logan looked like he was home free.

"I'm coming for you, Sabretooth!" he growled as he sped through the snow.

Then out of the sky a figure descended at great speed. Logan was only able to get a brief glimpse before he felt what could only be described as a fully loaded freight train hitting him head on and knocking him off the snow mobile. His body flew through the air like a rag doll, landing awkwardly against a tree and dislocating both his shoulders in the process. His bones would have been broken too if they weren't laced with adamantium, but that didn't make the pain any less unbearable.

"Ugh…what the hell?" he groaned.

He looked up to see the figure now hovering over him. He recognized her as Miss Marvel, that super strong chick from the Avengers who supposedly had alien DNA in her to give her so much power. And she just gave him a full dose of it.

"That's far enough!" she said strongly, "You're little stunt is over!"

"Err…back off, lady!" grunted Logan as he tried to get up.

"Don't bother getting up. You won't get far."

He didn't listen to her and tried regaining his poise anyways. Then he was hit with a punishing blast from the side, causing him to yell out in pain. This time the blast was right on target, tearing much of his uniform and making every part of his body numb with pain. He fell to the snowy ground, but not before seeing the source of the blast. The guards had caught up with him. Several snow mobiles converged on the area and surrounded him. More platoons followed and surrounded the area, keeping their weapons drawn and ready to fire another punishing shot should they have to. And from the other side of the gate he saw a few jeeps pull up, each loaded with heavily armed guards.

"Ugh…" groaned Logan.

"That's right, pal. You've got no way out. Now are you going to come quietly or are we going to have to get a body bag?"

Logan didn't answer. He just growled in defiance. It was grim confirmation that these people left no lose ends. He didn't have a chance. They had every possible area covered, no doubt leaving plenty of places for Sabretooth to slip away. It wasn't looking good. He was surrounded, weakened, and in a lot of trouble. He didn't want to admit it, but it looked like Sabretooth may have gotten the best of him this time. He had fallen into a trap and there was no way out. If he was to get out of this, he would need a miracle.

That's when they heard the sound of a jet flying overhead and a new presence entered the battle.

* * *

**Up next: In his greatest hour of need the Hellfire Club comes to Logan's aid and seizes an opportunity.**

**AN: So what do you think so far? The second part of this trilogy is three chapters in and I'm eager to hear what you all have to say. Please send me your feedback via email or post a review on the fanfiction website. Feedback is very important to me and I am willing to take criticism so long as it is constructive. And if you want to see any of the uncensored parts, you can view them through the link to adultfanfiction on my profile. Thank you all very much for reading and I wish everybody the best.  
**


	4. Capture and Rescue

**New Blood  
Chapter 4: Capture and Rescue**

* * *

**XR-77 – Above Canadian Airspace **

The specially crafted Hellfire version of the X-77 super-jet descended from the storm clouds above onto the chaotic scene below. The flight towards the area was short thanks to the hypersonic capabilities of the aircraft, but even that wasn't fast enough to get there in time to prevent Wolverine from moving in. Emma, Sage, and Jean each started monitoring the situation via telepathy as soon as they were in range and they arrived just in time for the alarms to go off. Now Logan was on the run and it looked like he was in a lot of trouble. Now dawned in their specially made Hellfire cold gear uniforms it was up to James, Warren, Wanda, Jean, Kurt, Rogue, Piotr, Sage, and Emma to get him out of it.

"We're almost over the target area," said James, who was flying the plane, "You girls still got a lock on him?"

"Yeah, but just barely," said Jean, "I think he just took a pretty nasty blow. He's barely conscious."

"That's putting it mildly," said Emma, "His mind is a mess. And I think I know why. There's an Avenger down there."

"An avenger? Which one?" asked Piotr, knowing that made it a much more serious matter.

"Whoever that blonde with the unfashionable black body suit is."

"Yeah, that's narrowing it down," said Warren dryly, "Half the women in the Avengers dress like that anyways…not that there's anything wrong with that."

"Be that as it may, I know who it is," said Sage, her computer-like brain already working at full throttle, "Her name is Carol Danvers, better known as Miss Marvel. I have files on her. She's a tough one. She's got invulnerability, strength, and a danger sense."

"Great, so for all we know she already realize we're coming?" said Rogue.

"Probably, but since when has that ever stopped us?" grinned Wanda.

It was nice to hear she was confident, but it was sort of an unwritten rule that they were to steer clear of the Avengers. They didn't need to start a conflict with one of the world's most power superhero teams. The Hellfire Club may have extensive control over global institutions, but the Avengers were a wildcard. They did know a few people like Tony Stark, who once did business with Xavier. But for the most part they didn't know about them and those that did hated Hellfire with a passion. They weren't sure which camp Miss Marvel was in, but that didn't make a difference.

"Vhat about Mystique? Do you know if she is down zhere?" asked Kurt.

"I can't tell," said Jean, who tried concentrating harder, "But she did say she try and back us up. Knowing her she's probably undercover."

"Then let's not keep her waiting!" said Rogue as she unbuckled her restraint.

"Hold on, I'm taking it into hover," said James.

By now their presence was probably turning a few heads. If they were to extract Wolverine out of there they had to act fast and with their usual ruthless efficiency. Once in hover James got up out of the pilot's seat and Sage took over. He joined Warren, Jean, Wanda, Kurt, and Rogue near the hatch while Emma stayed put.

"You ladies know the drill. Sage, manage any incoming data. Emma, put those psychic talents of yours to good use and back us up," said James.

"I know the drill," said Emma casually, "You don't have to mimic Scott, you know? Although he does give orders in a much more leader-like way."

"Whatever," groaned James, "Let's just get this over with."

"Yeah, my wings don't do well in the cold," said Warren as he zipped up his jacket.

"Oh stop you're whining," said Wanda, "Just fly out there and start busting heads."

Wanda had a way with words. She kept things simple and brutal, a trait she seemed to develop more and more over the years. Usually, Pietro would keep her in check, but with him on another mission they would have to deal with Wanda's charming attitude.

"Man, she's a lot harsher when Pietro ain't around," commented Rogue.

"I agree. How you're brother puts up with her I'll never know," said Piotr.

The door to the plane opened and James, Warren, Wanda, Jean, Kurt, Rogue, and Piotr were poised to enter the conflict blow. And from the looks of it they were descending onto one hell of a fight.

* * *

**Ground Below**

The sudden appearance of an unknown jet over the area halted what should have been a simple case of detaining an intruder. Miss Marvel in the base security forces had Wolverine down and out, but now some new faces were entering the conflict. At first the guards didn't react. They assumed that the aircraft was part of their support or something. A few of the officers like Captain Kirkman were a little more concerned because they didn't know about it. Miss Marvel, however, sensed something much more dubious.

"What the hell is that?" said one of the soldiers, "Captain?"

"I don't know. I don't remember calling for air support," said Kirkman.

"It's not air support," said Miss Marvel grimly.

"Then what is it?"

The young Avenger gazed at the craft as it hovered in lower. Then she saw the hatch on the side open, revealing several figures she didn't recognize. They weren't dressed in military uniforms and they didn't look friendly. That led her to only one conclusion.

"Everybody get down! Somebody shoot that craft down!" she barked.

The guards were momentarily stunned by such an order, but none-the-less complied. Half kept their rifles on the downed Wolverine and the other half aimed towards the aircraft. But before they could fire one of the guards who happened to be standing next to Miss Marvel and Captain Kirkman interrupted.

"Oh no you don't!" he said in a strangely feminine tone.

Then to the surprise of every nearby officer, the guards turned his rifle on Miss Marvel and fired it right at her head. Even though she was super strong and durable, the rifle was on one of its highest power settings and sent the woman avenger flying back, her head ringing in pain.

"Augh!" she exclaimed.

"What the fuck?!" exclaimed Captain Kirkman, who immediately turned his gun on the guard next to him.

Then to his surprise the guard shifted in appearance right before his eyes. He turned from a normal looking young man in a military uniform to a blue skinned woman with yellow eyes wearing tight black pants and matching shirt.

"Sorry Captain. You're in over your head on this one," said the shape shifter.

Kirkman tried to shoot her, but she nimbly kicked the rifle out of his hand, kneed him in the chest, and shot him with her rifle point blank. It sent him flying back, shredding his uniform and charring his skin. Unlike Wolverine or Miss Marvel, he didn't have any powers to protect him. So he was dead on contact. As soon as the other guards saw this all hell broke loose.

"Son-of-a-bitch! Shoot them! Shoot them all!" exclaimed one of the guards.

"I wouldn't do that!" came a voice from above.

From the snowy skies the seven Hellfire pawns descended, courtesy of some telekinetic and hexing assistance from Wanda and Jean. Before they even hit the ground, they began their attack. Warren flew in at high speeds and knocked out the guards surrounding Wolverine and Mystique.

"Took you guys long enough!" said Mystique.

"Nice to see you too, mother," grinned Kurt, who teleported in next to her.

"Save the family reunion for later!" barked Warpath, "Piotr, help me take out those jeeps! Warren, provide top support and disarm as many guards as you can! Jean, shield us from any incoming fire! Wanda, disable any ordinance they use! Rogue, help your mother guards the target! Kurt, port him out of here!"

"Oh sure, make me miss all zhe fun," grinned Kurt.

"That's an order, kid!"

"Oh lighten up, James," coaxed Rogue, "Even Scott was never this uptight."

Warpath groaned as the pawns scrambled to carry out their roles. It was clear he didn't have the same leadership skills as Scott. Everybody seemed to follow him a lot easier. Maybe it was his tone, but he didn't have time to be nice in the course of battle.

The bewildered guards began shooting at them frantically, but they only got a few shots off. As soon as Jean and Wanda landed everybody safely on the ground, they attacked the weapons of all surrounding guard. Wanda used her hex bolts to cause them to malfunction, causing a few to explode violently. A few guards were undoubtedly killed as a result. Jean was a little less lethal, using her telekinesis to disarm them a forceful psychic seizure to knock them out. It was painful, but they were better off than enduring Wanda's wrath.

Over with the jeeps Warren drew their fire by flying overhead and dropping a few grenades on the area. This caused several squads to get out and scramble. Those that stayed kept trying to fire, but they were met with the imposing strength of Piotr and James. Piotr, now in his full bodied metal form, grabbed one of the jeeps by the hood and literally flung it halfway across the base with men still inside it. James was more direct, smashing the hood with his fists and causing mini-explosions that barely scratched him, but severely burned those stupid enough to stay behind. They proceeded quickly, attacking each jeep beating back those who tried to stop them. More reinforcements were on their way, but they were quickly turned away by some psychic manipulation from Emma.

'_Why bother with such a messy battle, boys? Go get yourself some hot chocolate and take a nap.'_

Like zombies, the guards followed. Those that stubbornly resisted were given a nice painful seizure to take them out of the battle. The large security force the facility assembled to protect itself was falling apart quickly and even those who remained were starting to feel outnumbered. Even the base alarm stopped blaring, no doubt a result of Sage's creative security hacking. That only left a small collection of guards, most of which came in on snow mobiles. Kurt, Rogue, and Mystique made quick work of them. Mystique used the weapon she swiped to shoot out a couple of men who tried to take cover behind a tree. Warren flew Rogue up over a few of them just close enough for her to touch them and drain their energy. It was a bad sign for those still lingering and one a few took seriously.

"That's it! I'm out of here!" said one of the guards.

"I hear you! This is a nightmare!" exclaimed another.

The two guards attempted to leave on their snow mobiles, but before they got far Kurt appeared in front of one of them. The man was startled and horrified, allowing Kurt to deliver a deadly stab with a knife and kick him off the mobile. Upon seeing this the other guards tried to speed up and escape.

"Oh you're not getting off zhat easily," grinned Kurt.

"Get away from me demon freak!"

He grinned at the fear in his tone. It was funny because he used to hate being called a demon. Now he relished it. He loved being able to strike fear into the hearts of his enemies and he followed through. He teleported a short distance onto his snow mobile, which caught the man off guard again. He tried to shoot him with his rifle, but Kurt kicked it away and then forcibly hooked his steering bars to the right. This caused the snow mobile to swerve out of control and into a nearby tree at deadly speeds. Just before it hit Kurt teleported away, but the guard wasn't so lucky. He flew head first into a tree and was killed instantly. His snow mobile exploded in a burst of flame and Kurt casually appeared right next to his mother, his grin never waning.

"That's my boy," she said proudly, "A little messy, though, don't you think?"

"If it vorks, vhy not?" he shrugged.

Mystique rolled her eyes. Kurt had a healthy appetite for destruction. The Hellfire Club really conditioned him well. Sometimes she thought it was a little too well, most likely a result of learning from Selene early on. She would have to talk to him about that, but now was not the time. They were almost home free.

With most of the guards now out of the fight, it looked like the Hellfire pawns were ready to extract Wolverine. But not everybody had given up. Miss Marvel was finally coming to after enduring that punishing shot from the shape shifter. She was a bit woozy, but coherent enough to see the mayhem these mysterious figures were causing. She didn't recognize any of them off the top of her head, but they had enhanced abilities so she assumed they were mutants of some kind. Were these the real terrorists? What was their game anyways? They seemed to be focusing on the first intruder. Maybe he was an accomplice of sorts who got too ahead of himself and they came to his aid. Whatever the reason something didn't add up here and she was going to find out the truth.

"We better get a move on," said Warren as he landed with Rogue near the downed Wolverine.

"Right! Kurt, get him up into the jet!" ordered James.

"Hold it!" barked Miss Marvel, having finally gotten up, "Nobody's going anywhere!"

Not taking any chances, the proud Avenger went right on the attack. She took the air and flew at high speeds right at the Warpath, who she assumed was the leader. When he saw her coming he tried to block her, but she countered at the last second and hit him with an uppercut that sent him falling back. She hit a lot harder than he expected, something he clearly wasn't used to. That sent an immediate message to the others as they scrambled to retaliate.

"Ugh…stop her!" Warpath commanded through the pain.

"I've got her, comrade!" said Piotr in his thick Russian accent.

"Wanna bet?" grinned Miss Marvel.

Piotr tried to deliver a punishing blow with both fists, but Miss Marvel took to the air to avoid him. Since he couldn't fly he was unable to attack and she used that to her full advantage, swooping down in a controlled arc and knocking him back into Warpath, who since tried to get up.

"Hnn…nice landing," groaned James.

"Sorry," said Piotr sheepishly.

This was getting out of hand. Miss Marvel just took down two of their strongest fighters. She not only had super strength, she had some combat training in her as well. That posed an unexpected challenge for the Hellfire pawns, but they still had numbers on their side.

"I don't know who you people are, but you're little stunt stops now!" said Miss Marvel in a determined tone.

"Lady, you have no idea who you're dealing with," said Wanda in a menacing tone.

"Is that supposed to scare me?"

"No, it's supposed to warn you of the pain you're about to feel!"

Wanda's eyes flashed bright purple as she fired a round of hex bolts at the veteran avenger. She put some extra punch into these bolts, mixing in a touch of magic she learned from Selene as well. But Miss Marvel was wise enough to avoid them and flew up high, quickly getting out of her range. But she still kept firing. At one point she muttered a mystic phrase that altered the power of her blasts, making them brighter in color and better illuminating the sky.

"Wow, she's quite the powerhouse," commented Miss Marvel, "I better find a way to take her down."

Just as she began formulating her strategy she was suddenly blind sided by another flying figure. It was Warren and he used Wanda's blasts as cover to sneak up on her. Even though he wasn't as strong as her, he caught her off guard and was able to force her closer to the ground and back into Wanda's range. She tried to shake him off, but he kept a firm grip on her.

"You're not the only one who can fly, you know?" said Warren with a determined look.

Miss Marvel grinned. This kid had a pair on him, but he was out of his league.

"Bet you can't do this?"

While in mid-air she flipped them around so that they were upside down. This threw Warren's grip off and she managed to grab him by one of his wings. Then with minimal effort she spun him around like she was throwing a Frisbee and sent him flying into Wanda, who didn't have time to react. He rammed into her and they both were sent tumbling into the snow. Warren was sore, but Wanda was just pissed.

"You fool! I almost had her!" grunted Wanda.

"I'm fine, thank you," he groaned bitterly.

While Wanda, Warren, James, and Piotr were keeping Miss Marvel busy, Mystique, Jean, Kurt, and Rogue gathered around Wolverine. Jean, having had experience in on-the-field medicine, checked to make sure he was okay. He looked really out of it. He like someone who just walked out of a car after it exploded. But he was still conscious.

"Dang, he looks pretty bad," commented Rogue, "Is he alright?"

"He's fine," assured Jean, "Just a little out of it."

Then through his pained state, Logan was able to speak.

"You're pretty fine yourself, lady," he said.

"Oh yeah, he's definitely fine," grinned Mystique, having read up on this man's history with women.

"Who are you people?" he asked, still too woozy to get up, "What the fuck is going on here?"

"That's a long, complicated story," said Jean as she checked his pulse and vitals, "We'll fill you in later, but for now just relax. We're getting you out of here."

That was music to Logan's ears. He couldn't move so he sure as hell wasn't getting out of here on his own. He didn't usually trust anybody, but in a situation like this he would take whatever help he could get. He needed it. With no more strength left and the cold finally getting to him, Logan let himself slip into unconsciousness. The fight was over for him, but not for the Hellfire pawns. Miss Marvel was still going strong.

"Nobody's going anywhere!" she bellowed, "I'm taking you all in even if I have to call every Avenger in this hemisphere!"

But the Hellfire pawns were undaunted.

"Jean, you might vant to handle zhis," said Kurt, "Ve are a bit overmatched in terms of strength."

Jean nodded and tried using her telepathy to give the powerful avenger a psychic seizure. But she immediately hit a wall with her mind. She had some serious mental shielding. It must have come with her powers or something because this felt way more than human. And Miss Marvel seemed to sense it.

"What's wrong? Trying to probe my mind?" she taunted, "Don't bother. I've got enough shielding to keep any psychic out."

"She's right," lamented Jean, "I'm not getting anything. I'll need Emma's help."

However, that plan was quickly rejected.

'_Sorry darling, you're on your own. I'm busy keeping the rest of the guards under my psychic control so they forget this is happening and Sage is busy keeping the security systems offline.'_

"Great, scratch that idea," she groaned.

"I hope you have a backup!" said Mystique in a pit of frustration.

"Too late for that! You guys are going down!" said Miss Marvel as she took to the air for another attack.

But as it turned out, Jean did have a backup plan. Grinning to herself, she waiting until Miss Marvel was halfway towards them. Then she quickly recited a series of elaborate phrases, which conjured up a special spell for just such an occasion. Her eyes glowed fiery red and her hands flashed bright orange. Then just as Miss Marvel was about to hit them she fired a concentrated bolt from her hands and as soon as it hit her, she froze in mid flight.

"Augh! What the hell?!" exclaimed Miss Marvel.

"Mind games aren't my only specialty," taunted Jean, "That little binding spell should keep even you restrained for a while."

Wanda, having recovered from Warren plowing into her earlier, arose with help from her winged ally and saw what Jean did. She immediately recognized it as magic. It wasn't a very elaborate spell or very powerful, but it was well-done and put a stop to this pestilent woman's interference.

"Jamon binding spell," said Wanda flatly, "Not bad for an amateur level spell."

"Coming from you, I'll take that as a compliment," said Jean.

They watched as Miss Marvel continued to struggle to no avail. She tried flying up, but somehow this strange bind was holding her down as well. She grunted and cursed as she tried to break free, but even her Kree strength was of no use.

It looked as though she had lost. She wasn't stopping them this time. James and Piotr saw this and rejoined their comrades. It took them a moment to get their composure and their pride back from earlier, but they were okay. The last remaining obstacle had been overcome. But there was still one more matter to take care of.

"Nice job, Jean. Way to be resourceful," said James.

"Thanks," said Jean, "But we better get out of here. That spell isn't going to last long."

"And once she gets out she'll remember this incident and report it to the Avengers," reminded Piotr.

"Guess that means we'll have to silence her…permanently," said Mystique, who still had the high powered rifle from earlier.

When Miss Marvel heard that she immediately went into emergency mode. Whoever these people were they weren't the kind to leave loose ends. They showed they weren't afraid to kill or deceive with the psychics in their midst. If anybody was to know of their treachery she had to break out and warn the rest of the Avengers.

"NOOO!" yelled Miss Marvel.

Then in a sudden burst of strength, the mystical binding spell broke and she lunged towards the shape shifter with the gun. Upon seeing this, Rogue jumped into action.

"Mama!" she exclaimed as she lunged towards the woman.

She tackled her just as she was about to lay a punishing blow on Mystique. In the process she activated her absorption powers and grabbed a firm hold of Miss Marvel's face. She immediately began draining her life energy. The powerful avenger let out a pained groan and attempted to shove her off, but Rogue wouldn't let go. Anybody who dared to attack her mother was going to pay and she didn't hold back this time. But draining someone of Miss Marvel's strength was not like draining a normal human or mutant for that matter. Soon they were each yelling out in pain.

"Let…go of…me…uuuugggggghhhhhh!" exclaimed Miss Marvel.

"No Rogue! Don't let go!" urged Mystique, "Drain her completely! She can't leave here with her memory intact!"

"But mother…" Kurt began to complain.

"She can take it!" said the shape shifter confidently.

Despite the discomfort, Rogue held on. The energy she was getting from Miss Marvel was unlike anything she ever felt before. It wasn't like draining mutant powers or getting someone else's skills. This was a woman with alien DNA in her. Draining her of such strength was taxing, but she didn't let up. Even as Miss Marvel's body went limp, she kept draining her. They couldn't afford to leave anything left unless they wanted the Avengers breathing down their neck. She never drained anybody so completely before, but for someone this powerful she had to.

When the last vestige of life energy was gone, Rogue let out a tired groan and fell back. Luckily, Kurt and Piotr were there to catch her. She clutched her head. This strange new energy that filled her was overwhelming and so were the extensive memories of Carol Danvers's life. She never attempted anything like this before and it would probably be a while before she attempted it again.

"Augh damn, mah head!" she groaned.

"Whoa zhere, easy Rogue," said Kurt, "Come on, stay vith us."

"Ah…Ah never drained anybody like that before," she said.

"First time for everything, I guess," commented James, "You going to be alright?"

"Ah…Ah don't know."

Rogue tried to collect herself, but she was still out of it. Her head was spinning and so was her body. She wasn't in pain or anything. It was just different. Plus she felt as though she ran two marathons back-to-back. She seriously needed to rest. She leaned on Kurt and Piotr to stay upright. Then Mystique came by and took over.

"You'll be fine, Rogue," assured Mystique, "We'll have Sinister look you over when we get back. Until then, just rest."

"Sure thing, mama," she said in a tired tone.

"Oh and Rogue…nice job."

As tired as she was, Rogue still managed a smile. Mystique wasn't the kind of mother who offered praise easily. But after saving her from an angry super powered woman, she deserved it.

While Mystique helped her daughter recover, Jean checked on the now unconscious Miss Marvel with James and Wanda. She was deathly still, her face pale and devoid of life. Jean checked her vitals and used her telepathy to scan her mind. Now that she was out cold her shields weren't so formidable. She half expected her to be dead, but to her surprise there were still signs of life.

"Is she dead?" asked James.

"Not exactly," said Jean, "She's about as close to dead as you can get. She's in a coma so deep I don't know if even she could get out of it."

"At least that'll keep her silent. Should we dispose of her anyways?" said Wanda, never one to shy away from dirty work.

"Nah, she won't be telling anybody anything about us. I've already wiped her memories of this night. Even if she does wake up she'll never tell a soul," said Jean.

"It still might be a good idea to finish her off," said Wanda, "You never know what she might remember."

"No, Wanda. Killing an Avenger is only going to make things worse," said James sternly, "For now we just leave her. If she ever becomes a problem again we know how to stop her."

"Whatever," sighed Wanda, making it clear she didn't like the idea.

Jean and James rolled their eyes. Wanda never shied away from brutal tactics. She and her brother never had a problem with it, but at least Pietro hesitated a bit more. Selene's influence on her was still clear, even though she claimed not to be getting special treatment from her. But over the years as they saw her develop, it was hard to ignore how she was coming of age. She embracing the darkness more than any of them had. She also had a talent for walking that fine line between doing it in a healthy and obsessive way.

It was times like this Jean valued her training with Enchantress. Like Wanda, Jean increased her mystical proficiency, but she was still fairly behind in terms of power levels. That binding spell she used on Miss Marvel was something Enchantress just taught her recently. It wasn't that advanced, but she was coming along. But if a day ever came where she had to confront Wanda in a mystical battle, there was no doubt Wanda currently had the upper hand.

"Let's get out of here," said James, "Jean, signal Sage to lower the jet. Kurt, teleport Logan up to the ship. I'll inform Lord Xavier of our success."

"Call Sinister while you're at it," said Mystique, who was still supporting a half-conscious Rogue, "She's going to need some attention when we get back."

"Will do," said the Apache Warrior, "And keep an eye on Wolverine. If he wakes up don't tell him too much. Leave Lord Xavier and Mistress Selene to deal with him."

The XR-77 descended from the clouds above and the Hellfire pawns boarded via telekinetic lift from Jean. Kurt stayed behind to teleport Wolverine into the aircraft. They put him in back with Rogue where there were some small beds for them to rest on. Once secure everybody strapped themselves in for the ride home. Mystique was tasked with looking over them. Her main concern was her daughter, but she couldn't help but be a little curious about Wolverine. During the course of her mission she learned a bit about him. He was so mysterious and dangerous, which she always liked in a guy. But there was something else about him she couldn't put his finger on. Maybe it was because he was the arch enemy of her former lover, but she still looked forward to having him at the Hellfire Club. A guy with his history should fit right in.

* * *

**Two Miles from Facility**

Victor Creed couldn't believe his eyes. He growled angrily into the cold Canadian air as he watched through binoculars what happened with Logan. It was completely unexpected. Everything was going as planned and then out of nowhere these strange punks show up and ruin everything. They took out an entire platoon of heavily armed guards, downed an Avenger, and took Logan with them on some strange aircraft. Just when it seemed as though he would finally stick it to his old nemesis, this had to happen. And he was beyond pissed.

"Son of a bitch!" he roared into the cold air, "Who the fuck were those people?! They ruined everything!"

In a fit of rage he threw the binoculars back into the woods. For a moment after that he just stood silently in anger. He worked hard to set this trap for Logan. It was supposed to be his moment of triumph, watching his old enemy get hauled off in a body bag or at least contained and probed like the lab rat he was. But somebody just had to come in and rescue him. Who they were he had no idea. But he was going to find out.

He and Logan had been at odds for many years. And Victor was willing to let it drag on for as long as it had to, so long as he was the one standing over his rotting corpse in the end. He would chase that little rodent to the ends of the Earth if he had to. His hatred for this man was too strong. But for now he was back at square one. He had to start asking around. Whoever these people were they had to be pretty well-organized to pull a stunt like this. That meant someone was pulling the strings and when he found out who he would make sure they were second on his hit list only to Logan.

"You can run, but you can't hide, Wolverine! I don't care where you go or who you hide behind, I will find you! You hear me?! I'll find you and tear your apart!"

* * *

**Sinister's Lab **

With the elder pawns on their mission, the new class of Hellfire pawns took a tour of Sinister's lab in the heart of X-Industrial tower. It was by far the strangest part of their Hellfire experience so far and that was saying something. When they first saw Mr. Sinister they understood why he went by that name. Anybody who looked like that had to be a little sinister to begin with. But what was really creepy about him was how friendly he was to them. They couldn't shake the feeling he was sizing them up or something. It wasn't in a sexual or perverse way, but he definitely took an interest in them and something told them they would rather not know why.

After meeting Sinister, Hank showed them around the lab. Over the past four years it had grown a great deal. Since the deal with Norman Osborn and the purchase of materials from Stark Enterprise, Sinister's work accelerated. He had to knock down the walls of several nearby areas to make room for his vast array of equipment. There were walls upon walls of high tech computer servers and a large storage area of assorted chemicals he used in his experiments. There were also numerous collections of test tubes and bio tanks, all of which were active. There were also half a dozen tables littered with chemicals, charts, and computer disks. It was like being in the lab of a mad scientist and with Sinister that wasn't too far a stretch.

On occasion Bobby, Jubilee, Kitty, Sam, Roberto, and Tabitha asked questions about what all this was for. But Hank always answered with the same response: "they're just for doing some minor experiments." There was nothing minor about them, but he didn't seem intent on details. He did go into some detail about their medical equipment. He told them all about Hellfire's advanced technology for curing disease, performing plastic surgery, and helping with mutant powers. It was especially important to the women who would be working as sex workers. Kitty, Tabitha, and Jubilee were already contemplating how they were going to fill their bodies out to get the beauty they always wanted.

As the tour went on they all got the sense that Hank McCoy was a distant, lonely guy whose only focus was his work. Some felt sorry for him, but others just remembered the kind of company he kept. Hank didn't seem like a bad person. He just seemed to take a lot after Sinister. They weren't sure what to make of him.

"This is some place," commented Bobby, "It's like Frankenstein meets Dr. Strangelove, only with a big fuzzy lab assistant to lighten the mood."

"I don't know. I don't think this Hank guy lightens the mood all that much," said Tabitha, "He seems a little…off."

"Hey, you would be too if you spent your time hanging around that Sinister guy," said Sam, "That guy is five star weird in my book."

"No argument here," said Jubilee, "But if he's as much a genius as he boasts he is I'm willing to look past it, especially if he can help me fill out a bigger bra."

"That's a nice way of looking at things, Jubes," laughed Roberto, "But I'm not sure he's as sinister as he looks. My dad always told me great minds often hide behind a rough exterior."

"Bet your dad never met Sinister," quipped Jubilee.

"He didn't. But hey, it's not like we'll be working for him. Lord Xavier is his boss too, you know?" reasoned Roberto.

"Somehow that's not too comforting," said Kitty, who still shuttered every time she looked that guy in the face, "I just hope we don't have to see too much of him. I have a bad feeling about that guy."

"Ah you're just being judgmental," scoffed Tabitha, "Sure he looks like something that crawled out of a ghost story, but I'm sure he's got his reasons."

"I don't know," said Kitty distantly, "I still have a bad feeling."

Hank, having heard their conversation in its entirety, didn't comment or judge. He was used to people saying such things about his mentor. He long since gave up trying to justify them. He had to accept they just didn't understand Sinister. Over the past four years he got to immerse himself in Sinister's world. It was a world full of endless possibility and potential. The kinds of work they did with mutants were more than he ever dreamed. He had come to adopt Sinister's appetite for knowledge. It led him to spend much of his time cooped up in this lab, cut off from normal interaction. But he was used to it.

"Now that you've seen the biomechanical DNA/RNA synthesis regulator I suppose that concludes our tour," said Hank as he led them back to the central test area, "If you have any further questions, don't hesitate to ask."

"No worries there, Mr. McCoy," said Roberto, "You spoke WAY over our head on half this stuff anyways."

"Yeah, some of us slept through science class, you know?" said Tabitha.

"I'm sure," said Hank dryly, "And Xavier has informed me that the women are already scheduled for surgery, so don't leave without getting some of the details."

"No problems," said Jubilee, who was excited about enhancing her body, "So um…how does this surgery work?"

Hank was about to answer, but then Sinister emerged from one of the storage rooms with supplies to answer.

"Oh I assure you it's painless and safe, my dear," he told her, "Just trust me and I'll give your bodies the enhancements they desire."

"Um…thanks," said Kitty, still not comfortable in his presences.

Sinister was amused by this girl's demeanor. She really didn't like it when he was near her. That was never a bad thing. It was better to be feared than loved anyways. But he would have to keep an eye on her if she started getting too suspicious.

"Now before you all go we must take care of one last detail," said Sinister as he set an unmarked box on the table, "I'll need to take a blood sample."

"A blood sample? What do you need that for?" asked Bobby suspiciously.

"Records, mostly. But part of my job with the Hellfire Club is to catalogue all mutant powers. Plus, it's also my main topic of interest. If you want you can stick around and learn all the amazing and often bizarre ways your powers work."

"Thanks, but I think we'll all pass," said Sam.

"Suit yourself," shrugged Sinister, "Now line up and this will all be done before you know it. You can go back to enjoying the comforts of the Hellfire Club in no time."

The six young mutants complied and lined up in front of Sinister. He opened the box to reveal some needles, syringes, and vials for drawing blood. The thought of giving this man their blood was a little disconcerting though. A guy like this could do any number of weird things with it. But they were willing to go through with it as long as it got them out of here. They didn't want to be here any longer than they had to.

As Sinister drew their blood, Hank watched on in silence. Seeing a new class of pawns reminded him of just how long he had been down here, working with Sinister and trying to unlock the mysteries of life and power of mutants. As much as he loved science, he was not like Sinister. He could not just shut himself off from human contact and be okay with it. He needed to talk to people. He needed to interact. Talking to Sinister was nice and all, but he was always so serious and focused. He never had a casual conversation. Sometimes he wished he had someone he could relate to on a more personal level. None of these new recruits showed any interest. But if Xavier and Selene were bringing in new recruits, maybe one of them would be enough like him to get close to.

Once the final blood sample was taken Bobby, Jubilee, Kitty, Sam, Roberto, and Tabitha were free to go. They couldn't get out of this place fast enough and made a quick exit while Sinister carefully organized their blood samples. Hank watched on obediently like he always did. Sinister had that look in his eye again. It was the look he had whenever he came across something new and important to his goals. He didn't show it often, but when he did it always had major implications.

"We're getting closer, Hank. I can feel it," he mused intently.

"But how close are we? I didn't see any truly unique power amongst them. As far as I could tell they were normal alpha and beta level mutants," said Hank.

"It's not the quality that matters at this point, my boy. It's the quantity! These past few years I've catalogued and synthesized every mutant manifestation imaginable. Looking at what we have now it makes that disk Xavier gave me all those years ago seem pitiful. With so much mutant code we're almost ready to begin the next and most critical phase of my grand plan."

"And what might that be?" asked Hank.

As he held up the vials of blood, Sinister was seething with enthusiasm.

"What else? Cultivating the perfect species to inherit this world! To do so we'll need to make plans. Cultivating a species is not going to be easy, but with so much information we can finally begin piecing together the necessary code for a whole new being!"

"Sounds most promising," said Hank, enthused by such a prospect, "But what about creating an actual product? There's only so much we can do in a test tube and even the equipment form Xavier has its limits."

Hank made a valid point. As brilliant as Sinister was, there were some facets of nature he just couldn't gloss over. But he never let that stop him before. If he couldn't overcome certain barriers then he would just have to work around them.

"Oh don't you worry about that, Hank. I have plans," he said with an eager grin, "I've already set a few of them in motion. For now you just need to help me splice the right code. We still have a long road ahead of us, but the end is in sight! My ultimate vision is nearly upon us! And nobody is going to stop us! Not the Hellfire Club! Not Xavier! No one!"

It sounded like Hank had his work cut out for him. It was exciting, but daunting at the same time. There was still a lot Sinister wasn't telling him. He couldn't tell him because with the world's most powerful telepaths just across the street it put all his plans at a great risk. But he had since stopped caring about what he did or didn't know. He was too engrossed in this amazing work to turn back now. He vowed to see it through to the end and believed whole heartedly that it would be for the benefit of the world. But unlike Sinister, he was concerned about how Xavier and Selene might interfere. This was a critical point in their work. If something went wrong it might all come crashing down. But he had faith that Sinister made the right arrangements. He always did.

* * *

**Ororo's Condominium**

Most people like to believe that crime doesn't pay. It's comforting to civilized people. They don't want to believe that deviance of any kind is rewarded. But what's comforting isn't always true. The cold hard truth is that crime does pay. It pays pretty damn well and Ororo Munroe was living proof of that.

The past few years had been good to her. The Hellfire Club's aggressive expansion plans created plenty of jobs for her. Barely a week went by without Xavier or Selene calling about a shady task they needed done and she was always more than happy to oblige. For her consistent and reliable performance she was very well compensated. Her paychecks got bigger and so did her net worth. At the rate she was going she could probably retire in five years and never have to work for the rest of her life. Few jobs had benefits like that. And unlike other thieves, she had the Hellfire Club's full protection and backing. So even on the rare occasions her involvement was known, it was easily covered up by the Hellfire Club's vast resources. It had gotten to a point where she didn't worry about that stuff anymore and just focused on doing her job.

At the moment she was relaxing in her opulent condominium nestled in the heart of New York City. It was late in the afternoon and was treating herself to a nice hot bubble bath in her Jacuzzi tub. She had an array of expensive candles lit and some soft music playing on her stereo. She purred contently as she slipped under the water and let her long flowing white hair soak. This was just what she needed after having pulled two jobs in the past ten days. She had nothing planned for the next three days except relaxing in her apartment, catching up on some shopping, and of course hanging out with her partner and confidante, Remy Lebeau.

As she emerged from the water her thoughts drifted towards the Cajun. Ever since Xavier recruited him as a top thief, they worked together on many occasions. The growth of the Hellfire Club led to a growth in the complexity of the jobs they got. It wasn't like the early days when it was all sabotage and stealing. It was much more elaborate now and often required two expert thieves. Remy, being the only other thief she ever worked with, proved time and again he could get the job done. He watched her back and she watched his. It was a beautiful thing that brought a smile to Ororo's face every time she thought about it. All her life she never found anybody she could trust enough in the line of work. But Remy proved time and again that he could do what had to be done and that earned him her implicit trust.

But trust wasn't the only thing that they had. Even though they agreed long ago that they would keep their relationship 'professional' that didn't stop Remy from flirting with her constantly and there were times she flirted back. The chemistry they had was undeniable. Remy was the first man Ororo got close to in a long time. She confided in him more than anybody else in her life and he confided in her. They also sex on numerous occasions. Even though they still paid visits to Hellfire Manor where Remy indulged in beautiful women and she indulged in attractive men, they still shared something special whenever they got intimate.

Despite their chemistry, there was still a line they had yet to cross. The whole professional barrier kept them from getting close on a more emotional level. They still never talked about love or past relationships. And whenever they got too intimate, one of them would push away. More often than not Ororo was the one that did the pushing. She got the sense Remy was more willing to explore things a little more, but she wasn't. She just wasn't sure she was ready to get that close again. But there were times she was left to wonder.

'_Life is good. Things are going well. I'm rich, I'm young, and I'm healthy. I have a job I'm good at that pays me ridiculous amounts of money and amazing benefits. I have all the wealth, comfort, and sex anybody could ever want. So why do I still feel like something is missing? Why can't I just be happy with the way things are?'_

Ororo sank lower into the tub, letting the hot suds relax her. But her musings were meaningless. She already knew the answer.

'_Damn my human nature. Why must everybody have this built in need to reach out and find love? It's annoying and it gets in the way. It would be so much easier if I could just do my job and still be close to my friends and partners without having to feel the insatiable need to make something more of them. Xavier's like a father to me. Mystique is like a mentor. Remy is a trust friend. Why can't it just stay that way?'_

She continued to ponder her situation. There seemed to be no clear solutions. Times were changing. She wasn't the same teenage thief she was when Xavier found her. She was a mature adult now. Her goals and ambitions were changing. Sometimes it was hard to keep up with herself. There seemed to be no end to it.

Suddenly, she was brought out of her deep state of mind by the sound of her doorbell. At first she was tempted to ignore it but when she heard it ring several more times she let out a heavy sigh and got up to answer it.

"This better be important. I was just getting comfortable," she said as she grabbed a nearby towel.

The doorbell kept ringing as she quickly dried off her body and slipped on her favorite robe. As she rushed to the door she continued drying off her wet hair with her towel. Once there she checked through the peep hole to see who it was. Not surprisingly, it was Remy. Smiling and shaking her head, she unlocked the door and opened it. When Remy saw her standing there in just a robe with wet hair he was a bit surprised, but in a good way.

"Bonjour cherè, is Remy interrupting something?" he asked, looking into her condo for any signs of company she may have.

"No, I was just in the middle of a nice relaxing bath. Thanks for getting me out of it," replied Ororo with a touch of sarcastic annoyance.

"Aww, now you're gonna make Remy feel bad, aren't ya?"

"Only as much as I have to," she said with a coy grin.

Remy cast her a half smile. Ororo was a forgiving girl in an unforgiving business. He liked that about her. Plus, she was probably used to him dropping in unexpectedly like this. He did it all the time.

"So you gonna invite me in or are you gonna leave your partner hanging?" he asked her.

"I never do," she replied.

She motioned him to come in, which he did. Once inside she closed the door and returned to drying her hair. While she did Remy took in the unique ambience of Ororo's condo. He was always amazed by her unique tastes. While most rich thieves decorated their living areas with art, wine, and Persian rugs Ororo decorated her place with plants. On every table and counter there were pots of plants and flowers. Even out on her deck there was a miniature garden she tended to regularly and it always seemed to be in full bloom. It gave her condo a garden-like feel and it always had a pleasant scent to it. Every time he came here she always had something new. Of all the hobbies a thief could have, gardening seemed a bit out of place. But it worked for her.

He noticed a new row of flowers in a pot on the kitchen counter. They looked rare with violet petals and a distinct but pleasant scent. He was no expert on horticulture, but he did have a strong appreciation for nice smells.

"I see you got some more new flowers, Stormy," he said as he admired the flowers, "At the rate you're goin' you're place is gonna be a wildlife sanctuary for plants."

"And you're surprised by that?" Ororo teased.

"Does Remy look surprised? You got strange tastes for a master thief, but at least you got tastes. There's always something new whenever Remy comes here."

"There are worse habits a girl could have," she said, "But did you just come here to admire my rare African tulips or is there another reason?"

"What? Does I need a reason to want to see my friend and partner in crime?" he said as he moved in closer to her, "It's been quiet lately. Remy just wanted some company."

"Is that all?" laughed Ororo.

"Yeah, what's so weird about that? Remy likes bein' with you. Ain't these past four years proved that?"

"Yes, I'd definitely say so."

"Since there ain't nothin' goin' on tonight I thought I'd drop by. If you want we could grab a bite. Remy found this new French restaurant downtown that serves the best damn soufflé in Manhattan."

"Hmm…sounds tempting," said Ororo, who hadn't made any dinner plans yet, "But I'm not hungry at the moment."

"That's okay. There's plenty more we could do to pass the time."

His tone shifted as he was now right next to her. It wasn't his usual playful flirty tone. It was deeper and more intimate. She felt his hands snake around her waist. She did nothing to resist this. She always enjoyed his intimate touch. She leaned into his embrace, almost dropping her towel in the process. But she didn't let it get too far…at least not yet anyways.

"You never slow down, do you?" she said with a smile.

"Nope! Ain't Remy's style. So what do you say? Wanna fool around a bit, work up an appetite, and go out later? Remy can make reservations."

"Reservations? Remy, if I didn't know any better I would say you're trying to get me to go on a date with you," she replied.

Remy shrugged innocently. She knew the D-word was kind of taboo with them, but that didn't stop him from trying.

"What? Partners who get busy on their down time can go out to fancy restaurants. Doesn't mean it's a date."

"Remy…" said Ororo, rolling her eyes at his word play.

"Aw don't give me that look, cherè."

"Seriously, you know how I feel about this issue. What you just described sounds too much like a date and we agreed to no the no dating rule, remember? It's still in place last I checked."

The Cajun's expression shifted to one of disappointment. He then pulled away from her and sighed. Four years of working together and she still insisted on that annoying no-dating rule. He thought if he took small steps he could get her to reconsider or just plain forget about it. But after four years she still wouldn't budge. It was disheartening because he really liked this woman. He liked her more than he let on.

Upon seeing this Ororo shifted as well. She could tell he was frustrated if not a little annoyed. But this was how it had to be. That didn't stop her from feeling a little guilty about shooting down his offer.

"I'm sorry, Remy. I didn't mean to sound rude," Ororo told him.

"It ain't that, cherè. It's just that dang rule gets to me after a while. Seriously, why do we still have it? Why are you so afraid dating?"

"I'm not afraid!" she retorted, "It's just better this way."

"How do you know that when you won't even try something different?" quipped Remy.

"Because it's worked the past four years without fail and I don't see why we should risk that. I mean what's wrong with what we have? We work together, we spend time together, we have sex with each other. Do we need anything more?"

"It ain't about what we need, Stormy. It's about what we want. I think we want the same thing. But one of us always holds back."

Ororo fell silent. Remy may have been a sex crazed Cajun thief, but he wasn't stupid. He sensed the chemistry between them just as much as she did. Only she wanted to maintain the status quo. He wanted to risk changing it. Looking into those alluring red-on-black eyes of his, she saw something genuine in him. As thieves it was hard to be that sincere and she valued having someone like him to confide in.

In the tension she moved in closer and slipped her arms around his neck. He didn't respond as much as she would have liked, but she still had his attention.

"I know you don't like it, Remy. I don't like it all that much either," she told him honestly, "But there are just some things I'm not ready for."

"You're ready to take on dangerous jobs for the Hellfire Club at the drop of a hat, but you ain't ready for this?" Remy responded.

"This is different. This isn't a job or a task or some challenge we can work through. It's more complicated than that. And I'm just not ready to face it. I don't think either of us is."

"That don't mean we can't at least try."

"But that doesn't mean we should."

Remy tried looking away, but Ororo grabbed his chin and turned him back towards her so he was looking her in the eye.

"Things change, Remy. Eventually a time will come when we both reevaluate our lives," she told him, "I can't tell you when it will happen, but I can assure you it will happen. Until then I want to keep what we have. Can we do that?"

She gave him that pleading look he hated so much. It was like a little girl begging for a treat and it always seemed to work Remy over. No other woman could do that to him. It was part of why he was so drawn to her. He tried to resist it, but he eventually found himself smiling. As much as he didn't like her decision, he still had to respect it.

"You just had to give Remy the look, didn't you?" he said.

"I stick with what works," she shrugged playfully.

"Tell me about it. But if this is how you wanna do it, Remy will respect it. I can be patient if I got to."

"Good to know," said Ororo with a smile, "You're not bitter about this, are you?"

"Can't say Remy's not a little disappointed," he said in wryly.

"Oh, is there any way I can cheer you up?" said Ororo, matching his playfulness.

"There is one way. But it involves getting back in that tub."

"Hmm…I think I may be able to accommodate you there."

She leaned in and kissed him, helping to alleviate some of the bitterness. He slipped his hands around her waist, partially undoing the sash to her robe and getting a brief glimpse of her naked body. She let it fall off a bit while reaching up his shirt and rubbing his manly chest. It helped get them both aroused.

As their hands roamed they started making their way back towards the bathroom. Halfway there Ororo pulled Remy's shirt off over his head and attacked his chest with her lips. In the process Ororo let her robe fall off her body, leaving her completely naked. Their lips never parted as they stood near the tub while Ororo took his pants off. After some further teasing, she led him into the tub where they let the warm waters engulf them.

Ororo had a pretty big tub so there was plenty of space for them to move around and enjoy the feeling. After enjoying the warmth for a while they pulled each other into another embrace and began to have sex. The warm waters around them moved to the heated motion of thier bodies. Gasps and pants of ecstasy soon filled the room. And doing it in a setting like this made for an extra erotic feel. The water surrounding their flesh was a nice touch and they used it to full effect. Soon the water from the tub was thrashing and spilling over onto her floor. But Ororo didn't care. She could always clean it up later.

They moved around the tub, playfully teasing and touching each others' naked skin. They kept at it until they each shared a blissful climax. They held onto one another as blissful sensations consumed their bodies, sharing a deep meaningful gaze as they absorbed the feeling. They were both short of breath and engrossed in the feeling. They always got into it with a little more fervor when they did this together. They never got this feeling with the strippers and studs back at the Hellfire Club. Even though the pawns were a little better, there was still nothing that compared to this. With the water still warm and the feeling still strong, Remy captured Ororo's lips in another kiss. They had every intention of enjoying this for as many rounds as they could. Then suddenly, the mood was interrupted by the sound of Remy's cell phone going off.

"Damn!" he cursed, "Of all the rotten times."

"Tell me about it," said Ororo as she parted from him, "You better answer it."

"Nah, it can wait," he grinned, moving back in to kiss her.

"That's the ring tone from X-Industrial. Maybe it can't."

While Remy was still kissing her neck she reached out of the tub into his pants pocket and pulled out his phone. She couldn't help but purr a little as he kissed her, but she still managed to answer it. Their cell phones had specific ring tones for certain calls and she recognized this one as being from Hellfire. That gave it priority over sex.

"Hello?" she said with Remy still all over her.

"_Storm? Hey girl! What's shaking? I was expecting the Cajun, but I'll take you're sweet, sexy tone over his bad Cajun English any day!"_

Ororo recognized that obnoxious tone anywhere. It was Deadpool. Remy heard it too, but he didn't stop his teasing.

"What is it, Wade? We were kind of in the middle of something," she said in an annoyed tone.

"_Sorry to interrupt, but this can't wait. Tell that Cajun to get his head out of your pussy and get over to X-Industrial. We got us a big job!"_

"How big? Is something wrong?" said Ororo, now showing some concern.

"_Shit if I know. They just said it was important. They don't tell me anything. They think I'll just let things slip like that time I told that Rogue chick I boned her mother. She slugged me for it, but damn it was worth it!"_

Ororo sighed. If it was important than there was no putting it off. As the Hellfire Club's top thieves, they were obligated to take on jobs of high importance. So they would have to cut this nice little moment together short.

"Fine, Remy and I will be right over," she said.

"Aww, come on, cherè," said Remy, who was still tempting her with his affectionate gestures.

"Duty calls, Remy."

"_Damn straight! So get your clothes on and get over here! Well, at least Remy. I don't mind if you show up naked Storm!"_

"Goodbye Wade," said Ororo in a bemused tone, "We'll see you soon."

Before he could make another quip she hung up. As much as she enjoyed her relaxation time, her duties to the Hellfire Club came first. If this task was as important as Deadpool implied then she had to check it out. Much to Remy's disappointment she pulled away and rose up out of the tub.

"Aww, Remy was just gettin' to the good part!" he complained.

"It'll have to wait," said Ororo as she grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her body, "Duty before pleasure as you well know."

"Yet another rule Remy don't like."

With a disgruntled sigh Remy grabbed a towel a swell. He still took a moment to admire Storm's sexy form before getting his things together. As nice as working for the Hellfire Club was, they called in their services at the most inopportune times. This job better be important as Deadpool said it was. He hated when it intruded on his private time, especially when it was with Ororo. But she was right. The needs of the Hellfire Club came first.

* * *

**Up next: Logan comes to while Scott and Pietro confront their wayward siblings.**

**AN: So what do you all think so far? We're four chapters in and I'd love to know. There's still plenty to come so please give me as much feedback as possible. Send it to me via email or post a review on the fanfiction website. And if you want to see some extended scenes with this chapter and others, check out my link to adultfanfiction on my profile. Thank you all for reading. Slickboy out.  
**


	5. Family Ties

**New Blood  
Chapter 26: Family Ties**

* * *

**Honolulu Hawaii **

The surf on the beaches of Hawaii was intense for this time of day. It was early and the ocean breezes were much stronger than usual. It was perfect surfing weather and numerous locals and tourists were already taking advantage of it. It had all the makings of a good day at the beach, but for Alex Summers it just meant more rigor.

Alex had just punched in for his shift at Wave Havok, a small surf shop. As the first one in it was his job to wax the display boards, set up the register, and organize all the merchandise and supplies. It was tedious, laborious, and downright boring at times. It was hardly the kind of work he thought he would be doing by now. If someone went back and told him a year ago he would be busting his butt six days a week working at a surf shop for minimum wage he would have scoffed. But a lot had changed recently.

His life had been hard enough. When he was little he and his older brother Scott survived a plane crash that killed their parents. It left them orphaned and alone, but unlike his older brother Alex got lucky (at least as lucky as anybody could get after watching his parents die). He was left largely unharmed by the crash while Scott was left with brain damage. While he was in a coma, a nice family came by and adopted him. They were the Billings family and they just endured the loss of their son, Todd. They welcomed him in with open arms and for the most part they were nice to him. But there was always a tension between them because Alex felt they were using him to replace their dead son. When he didn't act as they thought Todd would have, they got upset and a fight would ensue. Because of that it was hard to think of them as parents and even harder to love them as such.

Even though the plane crash left a lasting scar on him, he grew up in a fairly normal environment for the most part. He had a number of friends, he did okay in school, and he was popular with the girls. He was usually off doing his own thing and was content keeping everybody at arms length. But his life took a dramatic turn the day he found out he was a mutant.

After he graduated high school, he left home for college at the University of Hawaii. It was far and away from his adopted home, which he needed because he couldn't take being Todd's replacement anymore. The distance allowed him to be his own person and for a while it was all going well. But it didn't last long. Shortly after he arrived he started getting terrible burning sensations in his hands. At first he tried to ignore it, but it kept getting worse. Then one day he was on his way to class when it got unbearable. He broke out into sweats and started convulsing. Then his hands started glowing and to the horror of many scared onlookers, he unleashed a powerful blast that destroyed a nearby statue and did minor damage to one of the buildings.

What happened afterwards was the beginning of a nightmare. He found out from a doctor that he was a mutant and when word got out there was a major outcry. The school used the damage he did as an excuse to expel him and even though he tried to appeal his case, nobody came to his aid. Even his own friends abandoned him. In the end he was forced to accept their ruling. But he didn't go home. He couldn't go back to the Billings where there would surely be more fights. It was bad enough he wasn't their precious Todd, but now he was a mutant and that was too much. So he stayed in Hawaii, getting a job at a surf shop and making a meek living working 60 hours selling surfing gear to rich tourists.

As Alex looked over the store, which was still a mess after yesterday's sale, he sighed bitterly. Life sure had a way of turning on a dime. One day he was an aspiring college student. The next he was a destitute mutant working for minimum wage and living in a crummy apartment. It wasn't fair. He didn't ask to have his parents taken from him. He didn't ask to be a mutant either. These were just the cards he was dealt.

"Another lousy day at a lousy job," he groaned, "Why does life have to suck so much?"

He got to work restocking the merchandise and picking up assorted trash people had discarded. Ten minutes into it he heard the bells at the front door ring, indicating a customer had entered. Alex cursed himself for having forgotten to lock the door and turned to address the would-be customer.

"Sorry pal, but read the sign. We're closed for another…"

But Alex stopped in mid sentence. When he turned to face the customer he was shocked to find that it was no ordinary customer. It was none other than his older brother, Scott Summers. He hadn't seen or spoken to him in nearly four years. And if his build and the fancy clothes he was wearing were any indication, a lot had happened since then.

"Hello Alex," he greeted, "Nice to see you again."

"Scott?!" Alex exclaimed, "Damn, is that you?"

"It's me, Alex. It's been a while."

"It's been a while? Is that all you have to say after what? Three years?"

"Four, but who's counting?" said Scott.

Alex needed a minute. He and Scott hadn't been on speaking terms in four years and he just drops by as if it were the most casual thing in the world. He still looked as serious as ever, but was very different. He was bigger for one. It looked like he really hit the gym. He had significant muscle mass to his once slim frame. He also looked remarkably well-groomed for someone who was working construction jobs the last time he spoke to him. The clothes he was wearing had to be expensive. Either he was in the wrong dead in job or something else happened during their absence.

"This is fucked up," said Alex as he started to pace, "Where the hell have you been, Scott? What have you been doing all this time?"

"Long story, little brother," Scott answered, "Sorry I haven't kept you up to speed. If memory serves me right, our last conversation didn't end too well."

"If you're referring to that fight we had, that's putting it pretty damn lightly. What was it about again? Didn't it have something to do with you wanting to drag me to New York City to go after some weird job opportunity with some guy who sent you a package in the mail?"

"I don't remember trying to drag you out there with me."

"Funny, because I remember you wanting me to drop everything in my perfectly normal life to join up with you for reasons you wouldn't even tell me about."

"I didn't tell you because I didn't know at the time," said Scott, trying to keep his cool.

"Bullshit," scoffed Alex, "I was a happy doing my own thing at my foster home, going to school and what not, and you wanted me to abandon all of that."

"You're putting words in my mouth again! I didn't want you to abandon anything!"

"Yes you were! You thought that just because I'm you're little brother I have to follow you whenever you wherever you go! I can't live my own life! I have to leave it all behind because my big brother says he has a hunch about something!"

They were getting into the same argument all over again. Back when Scott left Nebraska for New York, he called Alex and asked him to meet with him so they could pursue this opportunity together. He hadn't manifested his mutant powers at the time and was living a happy life in a foster home. He couldn't blame him for not wanting to leave that behind, but they still got into a fight about it. And here they were doing it again.

Scott forced himself to take a deep breath. He had to remember why he was here. He was trying to get Alex to join them and now that his powers had manifested he had potential. He just had to get through that thick head of his.

"Look Alex…I don't want to have this argument again. For now, why don't we both admit we were at fault?"

"How am I at fault? You're the one that called and you're the one that hung up."

"That doesn't matter now, Alex!" said Scott strongly, "What matters is you're still my brother and you're in a bad situation."

"And what situation is that?" he replied skeptically.

"You're a mutant who just got expelled from school and now you have to carve a meek living working at a dump like this servicing tourists. You can't look me in the eye and tell me you wanted this."

Alex fell silent. He was still mad at his older brother, but he was right on all points there. He didn't want this and he was looking for ways to get out of it. Scott sensed this and put on a more compassionate face for his wayward brother.

"I know what happened, Alex," he said empathically, "I know your mutant powers manifested and I know they got you expelled from school. I also know why you won't go back to your foster home."

"Please don't bring that up. I'd rather not talk about it," groaned Alex.

"Fair enough. But I think we can both agree that this isn't where you want to be in life. And as a mutant in this day and age opportunities are few and far between."

"You come all this way to state the obvious or are you going to get to the point already?"

It was a sore subject and Alex was never one for patience. Scott knew that so he went right to his main reason for being here.

"My point is it doesn't have to be this way," he told him, "I was once in the same position as you're in right now. I barely got any schooling, I was living out of a run down apartment, and I was working construction jobs just to get by. But then somebody gave me an opportunity to do more with my life and I took it."

"Is this that same opportunity you tried to get me to go with?"

"The very same," said Scott with a half-smile, "It turned out to be more than I ever expected. I'm now a part of something so grand I couldn't even begin to describe it. I'm making more money than I ever dreamed, I'm learning more than I ever thought I could learn, and I'm enjoying more life's pleasures than I ever thought possible. And all I had to do was take a chance and commit to something big."

"So is that why you're here? To gloat about everything you gained and I missed out on?" said Alex bitterly.

"Of course not," he said, trying to sound like a concerned brother, "I'm here because I want to extend that opportunity to you too. Everything I've accomplished you can accomplish too if you're just willing to take a chance. The world is an unjust place, little brother, and you're seeing first hand how bad it can be. But it doesn't have to be that way. You're not just my brother, Alex. You're a mutant with great power and potential. Put it to good use and the rewards you could gain are endless."

There was a strange glimmer in Scott's eyes as he talked about this strange opportunity. Alex had never seen it before. Even though he and Scott had been estranged for years, he still knew his brother well enough to sense when something was off. Four years had changed his brother. It wasn't just in his clothes or the way he bulked up. There was a real dark intent in his eyes that hinted at something grand. Looking at his current situation it was hard to argue he didn't need a boost of some kind. But as much as he would welcome any change, he was still uncertain.

"Sounds pretty heavy, Scott," said Alex, "Just what is this opportunity anyways? And how did you get so involved in it?"

"I could sit here and spend the next five hours explaining that," laughed Scott, "But trust me, it's big. If you really want to know what it is and what it can do for you, come with me and you'll see first hand."

"So you do want me to pick up and leave…just like last time," said Alex smugly.

"Yes, only this time you won't be leaving anything behind. You don't seem that close to your foster family anymore and this place sure isn't showing you any love. Why not give it a chance? I promise you'll like what you see."

"And how can you promise that?"

"I'm your brother, Alex. We may not get along, but I am your brother. Just trust me on this. It'll be better for both of us."

Alex studied his older brother and contemplated his decision. Scott presented a pretty compelling case. His life here in Hawaii was crappy by all measures and going back home to the Billings was a complicated endeavor at best. His chances at getting back into school were also pretty slim and he didn't have a lot of options. Scott made it sound like a cure all for his problems. But beyond that, he was doing something neither one of them had done in a long time. He was coming to him as a brother and that resonated strongly.

Looking around at the store, which was still a mess, Alex came to his decision. There was still a lot of distance between him and Scott, but now was as good a time as ever to start mending it.

"You know, it's been a long time since I placed my trust in you, Scott," said Alex.

"Well to be fair, we haven't had a lot of chances," said Scott.

"True, but that's what happens when things beyond our control tears us apart. It's not easy getting beyond that, but like you said we're still brothers. If ever there was a time I needed to trust you, now's the time."

Scott couldn't help but smile. That was the first time he ever heard Alex really humble himself like this. Lord Xavier was right about playing the family angle. It went quite a ways.

"So you're going to give it a try?" said Scott.

"Do I need to spell it out for you? I'll do it, bro," said Alex with a bemused grin, "Just let me give my resignation to this place."

Then to Scott's surprise, Alex turned around and used his powers to fire two powerful shots. One hit the cash register, blowing out what little money was in there. The other hit the main display behind the counter, which was a pile of board with a cardboard cutout of a stereotypical surfer smiling goofily to the customers. Alex always hated it and he hated working at this place. It seemed like a fitting way to leave his mark.

"I think that should send the message," he said with a mischievous grin.

"You always have to be over the top, don't you?" said Scott with an approving smile.

"It just wouldn't be me if I wasn't."

It was the kind of attitude Scott remembered. He was impulsive, determined, and not afraid to put himself out there. He had all the makings of a good Hellfire member. He saw him doing well among other pawns with a taste for adventure. He was going to need training and learn a bit of discipline, but he was confident his brother would do the Inner Cricle well. He just hoped Alex's talent for pushing his buttons didn't come back to haunt him.

* * *

**San Francisco, California **

Greed is a strange phenomenon. It drives people to do the worst kinds of evil and the best kinds of good. Few would deny they ever felt greedy at some point in their lives. Even fewer would deny they didn't feel bitter about the greed of others. Lorna Dane was someone who was hit hard by the greed of others and it left her in a pretty precarious position.

Just a few years ago, Lorna was a normal teenage girl with an already complicated life. She was the daughter of a single mother who had psychological issues that often required therapy and light medication. She didn't know who her father was and her mother never talked about him. She got the feeling that it was part of what fed her issues. That's why she often ignored it and went about her business. She had every intention of just getting through school and going off to college. But recently, that plan was shot down.

It started with an accident. Her mother was on her way home from work one day when she got blindsided by a drunk driver. They both survived, but she was left paralyzed from the waist down. She vividly remembered standing by her mother's bedside, worried for her well-being. She pulled through but her paralysis left her confined to a wheelchair and dependent on medications to alleviate her pain and cope with her psychological issues. It forced Lorna to take on more responsibilities. For a while it was okay. Her mother was still able to work and managed to cope with her emotional issues, but then they received a another major blow. The company she worked for was firing her. Apparently the insurance for both her paralysis and her psychological problems were too much of a burden and they had to let her go. They claimed it was a painful decision. But to Lorna it was just pure greed.

After being laid off her mother's health continued to decline. She suffered long bouts of depression and would go on endless rants about how she was being punished for her sins. She would never say what those sins were, but Lorna tried her best help her through. She just wasn't making it easy for her.

In order to pay the bills and give her mother the care she needed, Lorna dropped out of school and took a waitressing job at a trendy restaurant downtown. The pay stunk, but they had health benefits and that was all that mattered. It didn't help that the owner paid the other girls a lot more. She suspected it was because they were older and more 'developed' in some areas while she was barely out of high school. It was a stressful, rigorous job that she despised. But she needed money. It always came back to the money.

"Hey Lorna! We got another order up! Get that puny ass of yours in gear and move already!" barked the manager.

"Hold on! I'm coming! Just give me a sec to put this stuff away!"

"Well hurry it up or I'm taking it out of your paycheck!"

Lorna groaned as she dumped a load of dirty dishes onto the counter. She was tired and sore. Working twelve hour days was murder and testing her physical limits. Looking over at the next order she groaned. This was supposed to be her last table and then she was off. She had to check in on her mother to make sure she took her meds and at this rate she would be stuck here late yet again. She didn't know if she could lift any more plates. Luckily, she had something that helped her out.

"Hope this doesn't get me fired," she muttered.

Focusing her gaze on the dish, the dishes and silverware suddenly came to life. Then by her command, they levitated over towards her and she took them in her arms. She looked around to make sure nobody saw it. Once she was certain she made her way back out into the dining area.

It was one of the few extras she had in her life. A few years ago she found out she was a mutant with the power to manipulate magnetism. If anything had metal in it, she could use her power to warp and twist it in many different ways. It was pretty handy around the kitchen and even handier when wanted to spite rude customers. She was lucky that San Francisco was a very liberal city and didn't have nearly the kind of prejudice towards mutants that other places did. Even her green hair, another side effect of her mutation, wasn't even seen as weird around here.

Over the years she got pretty good at using her powers. But there were times she wondered how she could use it to better herself and her mother. There weren't many options other than using it for crime. And she couldn't risk that because if she got caught there would be nobody to take care of her mother. She was always on the lookout for new opportunities. She heard among some mutant circles that there were employers that specialized in hiring mutants for certain jobs. She tried looking into it, but it was hard when she was juggling so much with work and taking care of her mother. She hoped one day something would come up, but for now this is what she was stuck with.

"Thanks hot stuff," said a middle-aged man in a gaudy suit as she served him his food.

"Your welcome sir," she said, ignoring his flirtatious stare.

"I like your hair," he said, "Did you dye it or is it natural?"

"It's natural," she answered.

"I see…so the carpet matches the drapes?"

Lorna cast the man a harsh scorn. Too many dirty old men came at this time of day. They just didn't have anything else better to do than harass her.

"Enjoy you're meal sir," she said, trying to hold her tongue.

"So it does match," he grinned.

Lorna rolled her eyes stormed away, but not before using her powers a bit to make the man spill his soup on his lap.

"Oww, hey! What gives?" he exclaimed.

Lorna grinned to herself as she tiredly stretched her limbs and headed towards the back. That was her last table and her shift was finally about over.

"Finally, I can get the hell out of here," she said to herself.

"Don't forget you gotta work overtime tomorrow, kid," said her manager, "You owe me for leaving early last week!"

"I know," she groaned, "I haven't forgotten."

The young mutant retreated to the lockers where she took off her uniform and gathered her things. She had hoped her manager would show a little sympathy for her leaving early to take her mother to the doctors, but some people were just assholes by their own nature. Just once she would have loved to have those people switch places with her. If the world were truly just people like her manager and the people who fired her mom would own up to their decisions so they knew how tough it was. But the world wasn't just. At least it never was for her.

After changing into her normal clothes she made her way out the back door. From there she had to catch the next trolley to get to her mom's apartment. She was so tired she wasn't sure she could make it, but she had to make sure her mother was okay. The doctors told her she was deteriorating with each passing day. It was up to her to keep her going, but she wasn't sure how much longer she could keep it up. As much as she loved her mother, she was just too weak to hold herself together anymore.

Once out the back she prepared to head out towards the street. But to her surprise someone was waiting for her as she opened the door. It was a man a few years older than her with white hair and pale skin. He was wearing nice looking suit, too nice for a place like this.

"Hi, are you Lorna Dane?" he said.

"Um…that depends," she said anxiously, "Who are you and why are you back here?"

"Relax, I'm not a stalker or some predator. I just want to talk. That is, of course, if your name is Lorna Dane," he said.

Lorna studied the man for a moment. He looked serious enough. She had seen enough stalkers and would-be rapists in her job to tell them apart and this guy didn't fit the profile. He didn't fit the profile of an honest Joe either, but there was something else about him that caught her attention.

"Yeah, I'm Lorna," she said, maintaining a suspicious tone, "Who are you?"

The man hesitated for a moment. It looked as though he was nervous or something. He was about to say something, but then he stopped again. He then took a deep breath and said what was probably the last thing she expected him to say.

"My name is Pietro Maximoff. I'm your half-brother."

"My…half-brother?" Lorna repeated.

"Yes…your half brother," he said in an awkward, yet serious tone, "We share the same father. But he probably doesn't know about you."

"Uh huh…right," said Lorna, getting more uncomfortable with this conversation by the second.

Pietro cursed himself internally. He was not handling this as well as he hoped. This girl was looking at him as if he was crazy. He might as well have been given how he was carrying himself. He was used to being Quicksilver, the tough Hellfire operative that provided fast cover and got things done at high speeds. Reaching out to other confused mutants was something he left to others, but this time it involved his half-sister. But he already promised himself he would go through with this. No use turning back now.

"Look, I know this sounds crazy, but it's true. We are related," said Pietro, "I'll prove it. Your mother used to work for a private surveying company that does business with large government bodies like the UN, right?"

"Yeah, while she was in grad school," she said carefully, "What's that got to do with us being related?"

"Twenty years ago she was just starting out and doing a lot of her work in Eastern Europe, mostly the Balkans. At about the same time, my father was wandering those parts. He was in a sad state because his wife, my biological mother, had recently been murdered by a village mob. He came across your mother in Sarajevo and, without getting too graphic, spent some time with her."

Lorna shifted uncomfortably. A lot of this was news to her. She knew her mother started off her career in the Balkans. She told her many stories about her travels, but she never mentioned meeting anybody over there. Then again she never talked much about her father either so what this man was saying wasn't impossible. But that didn't make it true either.

Sensing her disposition, Pietro moved in closer and continued.

"I know it's a big claim. And if I were in your shoes right now I probably wouldn't believe it either. But it's true. There are records that can prove it. We could even do a blood test and it would show we are related."

"Let's not get too ahead of ourselves," said Lorna, still very anxious, "Say I believe you, Pietro…why are you here? And why now of all times?"

"This is just the right moment I guess," he shrugged, "As for why I'm here, that's a bit harder to explain. But I heard about what happened with your mom. I'll be the first to say it's downright wrong and I'm sorry you have to deal with this on your own."

"Thanks, I guess, but how did you know about that?"

"Where I come from, that kind of information is as easy to get a picking up a carton of milk from the store," he said with a light hearted grin, "That sort of leads me to why I'm here. You see, I work for an organization that has extensive reach into many affairs. And we're always on the look out for those with the potential to do great things with their abilities. And if what I saw back there with that guy is any indication, you have some pretty impressive abilities."

"You saw that?!" said Lorna in bewilderment, "But how?"

Pietro answered with a little demonstration. He used his super speed to run to the front of the alley and back, stopping just behind her in a blur she could barely follow. And before she could even turn around, he tapped her on the shoulder and regained her attention. Even for a girl who lived in a place like this were mutants were far more visible, that was pretty impressive.

"Wow…" she said, looking both surprised and convinced.

"We share more in common than just a father," grinned Pietro, "And the people I work for believe someone with your power and potential deserves more than scraping by a meager living while caring for a sick mother who was unjustly let go for something beyond her control."

"I'm flattered," she said with a smile, "But who exactly are these people you work for? Are they those mutant employment rings I've heard about? Because I've been looking to get into one of those."

"Oh we're much more than that," grinned the speedster, glad to hear she was already seeking out such opportunities, "While we do have divisions that actively recruit mutants, some of which work in this area, what we're offering you is much greater. I'm here to personally offer you a position in an organization known as the Hellfire Club."

"The Hellfire Club? Never heard of them," said Lorna.

"And rightfully so. We tend to stay in the shadows, but make no mistake our influence is vast and our resources are endless. We have our hand in just about anything you can imagine, but what sets us apart is the grandeur of our main goal."

"And what might that be?" said Lorna, showing some genuine intrigue.

"To take power of all kinds and use it to instill order in a chaotic world," answered Pietro strongly, "The best way I can think to describe it is an analogy my father once told me. He said there are two kinds of people in this world: people who are oppressed and those who do the oppressing. And you've endured your share of oppression, have you not?"

"If being forced to work demeaning, dead-end jobs for lousy wages because some greedy prick fired my mom for being sick, then yeah. I'd definitely say I qualify," said Lorna bitterly.

"Well here's your chance to do something about it! I once was in your position and I wanted to do something about it. I made the foolish decision of following my father at first. He thought he could destroy those who oppressed him and our kind with brute force, but realistically speaking what good does that do? Why destroy something when it is so much more efficient to seize control of it?"

Lorna thought about that for a moment and it made sense. Thinking back to how everybody treated her and her mother, she had gotten a raw deal. She was always underneath people, having to fight her way to survive because she was constrained by circumstances. Looking at Pietro she saw someone who endured something similar. It made her seriously believe that she was related to this man.

"I now realize my first attempt to overcome injustice was wrong," said Pietro, his tone becoming more solemn, "Luckily, the Hellfire Club took pity on me and gave me a chance to rise above my meager beginnings. They trained me and I proved to them that I could do whatever needed to be done for the betterment of the organization. And I've been rewarded handsomely. This nice custom suit I'm wearing is probably worth more than those fancy watches your manager loves to parade around."

Lorna couldn't help but snicker at that. He seemed to sense how much a jerk her manager was as well and the fact he picked up on his annoying dress sense spoke volumes about him.

"You could have that chance too, Lorna," he said, placing a hand on her shoulder, "Someone of your power deserves much more than working minimum wage slaving over dirty dishes and obnoxious patrons. And as your half brother, I guess I'm somewhat obligated to lend a hand on behalf of the Hellfire Club."

"It all sounds great and all, but experience tells me that if it sounds too good to be true it probably is," she retorted.

"And that's usually right and this is no exception. Make no mistake, this offer is not a free ride. It requires you to work, learn, train, and do a number of other things, some of which you may find objectionable. I myself went through it and so did my sister. It was by no means easy, but it paid off in many ways."

"Wait, back up! You have a sister?" said Lorna, now sounding even more excited, "Does that mean…"

But Pietro cut her off. He kicked himself for letting that slip, but he contined.

"Yes, you have a half-sister as well. And you'll get to meet her along with many others like yourself. It'll be a long, hard road, but it's all a part of something grand and just. Serve the Hellfire Club and prove yourself and your rewards will be endless. You'll not only enjoy unimaginable comforts and pleasures, your mother will never have to worry about sub-par medical care for the rest of her life."

Pietro gave her a moment to take everything in. That last part really seemed to resonate and she was really taking this seriously. This was quite a shift for her. It wasn't enough he just came out and told her he was her half brother. He presented her a potentially life-changing opportunity. There was any number of reasons to think twice about it. The bold claims he made were hard to back up, especially to someone who didn't understand the kind of power Hellfire wielded. But having been in the same position under much worse circumstances, he knew what went through the minds of those who were desperate. Lorna was desperate and alone. He was offering more than just a way out. He was offering his support as a blood relative, something that went a lot further for both of them.

Lorna paced for a moment, thinking about her current life situation and what lay before her. If she turned this down she knew what the next day would bring. She would get up, go to work, and spend another day trying to support her mother and herself in an unfair world. If she went with Pietro, she had no idea what would come of her. But it would be different and it would give her to the chance to rise above where she was now. The chance to actually enjoy the finer things in life and do more with her powers really resonated. So did the chance to give her mother the care and comfort she needed. It also helped that this man could very well be family, something she had so little of in this world.

"You know, Pietro, I've spent my entire life just accepting my status in the grand scheme of things. But you know what it's gotten me? Nothing! I've never really taken a chance on anything. I've never even been given a chance to begin with."

"So are you going to take this one?" asked Pietro, sensing in her a frustration with her current life that sounded promising.

Lorna looked her half-brother in the eye and smiled.

"Why not? So long as we're family I might as well get to know the family trade."

Pietro smiled back. Maybe he wasn't so bad at stuff like this after all. For something he was so uncertain about, this was going pretty well. Then to his surprise Lorna leaned in and gave him a hug. He wasn't prepared for it, but he eventually found himself hugging back. It had been a long time since he had a family moment. Wanda was never that affectionate and over the years she was even less so. But he tried not to think about that at the moment.

"You're making the right decision, Lorna," said Pietro, "I promise you won't regret it."

"We'll see," she said with a smile, "This is all happening so fast! I can't wait to tell my mom."

"I'll tag along. I'll be happy to answer any questions she may have, but bear in mind there's only so much I'll be able to tell her. The Hellfire Club is very strict on maintaining a low profile."

"I understand," she said with a knowing look, "So where exactly is this Hellfire Club anyways? When will I get to see it?"

"It's a ways, but don't worry. We have very efficient ways of getting around. You'll see. I'll show you the ropes."

"Thanks, Pietro. I'd like that."

The young woman smiled and Pietro smiled back. He came here not expecting to connect with her. He doubted she would even believe that he was her half-brother. But she heard him out and took his words seriously. Maybe there was something she saw in him that he didn't even know he was conveying. Maybe she just wanted to believe she had other family out there after being alone for so long. Whatever the reason, he connected with her. And if she had the kind of potential that seemed to run in their family, he saw her as being a great asset to the Hellfire Club. He planned on showing her the way. Only this time, he wouldn't make the same mistakes he made with Wanda.

For Lorna, it was an exciting new beginning. There were so many questions going through her mind. Was this guy really her half-brother? If he was then what was her half-sister like? Did she have more family out there? What exactly were they going to have her do? Whatever the case, she was ready to take a chance. She was tired of being stepped on by the rest of the world. She always wanted to rise above her limited means and the Hellfire Club sounded like the perfect place to do that.

* * *

**Hellfire Manor – Guest Room **

Logan groaned as he drifted in and out of consciousness. His head was still spinning and his body still stung in every area. The events of the past twelve hours were a blur. He remembered being outside the advanced nuclear research facility, he remembered fighting Sabretooth, and he remembered the alarms going off and an army of guards attacking him. After that it was pretty fuzzy.

He wasn't sure where he was now. He sensed he wasn't outside anymore. He was in a room of some sort in a place he didn't recognize. The scent of the room wasn't like anything he smelled before. He wasn't even sure he was in Canada anymore. He tried getting up, but it felt like there was a fully loaded dump truck on top of his body. Grunting to himself, he opened his eyes to take in his new surroundings. It was then he realized he wasn't alone. Somebody was sitting at his bedside.

"Glad to see you're awake," said a calm, yet powerful voice, "Please, don't get up. You're still healing from the fight."

"Ugh, thanks for the news flash, bub," grunted Logan.

He laid back down and turned towards the source of the voice. It turned out to be from a neatly dressed bald man with a slim build wearing a fancy Victorian suit. He didn't stink of the scent of Weapon X or Sabretooth so that was good. But there was something else about him that was off. He couldn't put his finger on it in his weakened state, but it felt distinctly dark.

"Who are you? Where the fuck am I?!" Logan demanded.

"You're in New York City in a guest room at Hellfire Manor," the man answered, not at all affected by Logan's harsh tone, "And my name is Charles Xavier. I am Black King of the Hellfire Club."

"That supposed to impress me? There's only one king I know and that's Burger King and I don't see you wearin' a goofy outfit," he mocked.

"I hope you will consider being a bit more respectful, Logan. Were it not for me and my associates, your smoldering corpse would most likely be strapped to a dissection table back at the research facility."

"Oh so you were the one that sent those amateurs? Gee thanks, for a moment I thought you people were just passing through."

Xavier scolded this man's harsh tone. If any other man had talked to him with such disrespect he probably would have given them a harsh psychic seizure to set them straight. But given this man's reputation he wasn't surprised. And if he wanted him to cooperate he would have to hold back a little.

"Are you going to continue to be this difficult? Because I could easily hand you back over to their hands. I'm sure they would be more than happy to see you again after what you did to some of their comrades."

"Ah bring em on. I could take them," he scoffed, "Besides, you won't send me back."

"You think I'm bluffing?" said Xavier, maintaining a stern demeanor.

"No, but you went through all the trouble bringin' me here. You ain't just gonna throw it all away. A guy dressed as nice as you, you just don't seem the wasteful type."

Xavier looked at the man strangely. For someone who was supposed to be such a brute, he was pretty sharp. He was much sharper than reports said he was. Given his experiences he shouldn't have been surprised. Nobody could survive as long as he had without being a little bit smart. That was a trait worthy of respect, but Xavier still had to get past that attitude of his. It looked like it wasn't going to be easy.

"So are you gonna tell me why I'm here or what? I get the feelin' it ain't out of the goodness of your heart," said Logan, who was beginning to get a little more strength back.

"You'd be right about that, Logan. Or do you prefer Weapon X?"

Logan growled at the sound of that name. It was a name that always stirred immense rage within him. It triggered brief memory flashes of him floating in a bio tank, wires coming out of every part of his body, and a searing pain as his mind and body were prodded like a common lab animal.

"Where did you hear that name?! Are you one of them?!" he demanded, shooting up from the bed.

"Relax, Logan, I assure you I am not affiliated with that obscene weapons program. I am a simple man of great means looking for new opportunities," said Xavier, maintaining a calm aura, "And as it turns out I've had my eye on you for quite some time."

"That supposed to make me feel better about this shit?" grunted Logan.

"No, but it should give you an idea of my reach. If I can keep tabs on you, a man whose reputation is legendary for his ability to disappear for long periods, then it should be a clear indication of my power. I probably know more about you than you know about yourself. But given the rather extensive gap in your memory, I wouldn't say that's much of a stretch."

Logan growled again. But he was beginning to take this man more seriously. He knew about his memory gaps and he knew about Weapon X. There was a chance he might know more and because of that he calmed down.

With his strength now returning to him, Logan rose up so that he was now in a sitting position with his back against the board. His vision had cleared now and he was more aware of his surroundings. To his surprise this guest room he spoke of was pretty fancy. The bed was king sized and covered in expensive French linens with authentic Japanese silk embroiders. The walls were well-kempt and had elaborate patterns of Occult imagery, some of which he recognized as being from Japan and China. It was all pretty fancy. But he was far from impressed.

"So you ain't from Weapon X, you ain't from the military, and this place is way too fancy to be a government building," he surmised, "So what is this place?"

"Somewhere that a man of your means can do much more than he could otherwise," answered Xavier ominously, "This organization, the Hellfire Club, is unlike any other organization in the world. We deal in power, plain and simple. But we use somewhat 'unorthodox' means to gain it and equally different means to wield it."

"So you're a club of tyrants. Big deal. What's that got to do with me?"

"Oh we're hardly tyrants," said Charles, "Tyrants are deluded fools who just think they are gods among men. We are much more than that. We have special qualities that help us in our goals."

Then Xavier switched to his telepathy to prove his point.

'_If you recall, my associates who came to your aid had abilities far in excess of normal humans. Like yourself, they are different. But unlike you, they wield their power in a different way that helps drive the Hellfire Club.'_

His voice echoed strongly in his mind. It was strong enough to cause a bit of pain. Logan rubbed his head a bit. He met telepaths before and he never liked them probing around in his head. That's why he had strong psychic shields, but this guy was able to get around them without breaking a sweat. That indicated that maybe there was more to him than just fancy clothes.

"So you're mutants," said Logan, "Takes one to know one I guess. I still don't see what this has to do with me."

Xavier smiled for the first time since he woke up. Logan still wasn't too impressed, but he was definitely taking him more seriously. The fact he knew about Weapon X said a lot. The fact he broke his shields to make a point said even more. It showed he was tougher than his appearance let on and Xavier had a feeling that went a ways with this man.

"Oh it has everything to do with you, Logan. Like me, you're a man of great power. Your ability to heal from any wound, live well beyond your years, and wield senses sharper than any normal human sets you apart. It should come as no surprise that there are those who would seek to exploit those talents to further their own agenda."

"Don't remind me," growled Logan, drawing his claws briefly to remind himself of what was done to him, "You gonna try to do the same? Because if you are I'll just fight my way out of here right now."

"Oh come now, if I wanted that would I have set up this nice guest room for you? I had a feeling you would be adverse to hospital rooms so I decided this would be a more appropriate setting to make my offer."

"You did your homework on me, bub," said Logan with a slight laugh, "But what kind of offer are we talkin' about here? Because I have bad experiences with people making offers."

"I assure you this one is different," grinned Xavier.

The Black King then rose up and stood confidently over his bed. He exuded an aura of confidence and power. For what he was about to propose, he wanted to make sure Logan knew he was serious. He had his full attention and even though he was still clearly skeptical, he was willing to hear him out.

"I've read up on your past, Logan. I know what you've been through. People have been trying to control you all your life. They've been trying to turn you into a living, breathing killing machine. They didn't want a soldier or a warrior. They wanted a weapon they could wield like a machine. But like all weapons, they're easy to create and very difficult to control. They could warp your mind and steal your memories, but they could not destroy the man behind the animal."

"And I made them pay for it," said Logan firmly, snarling at the harsh reminder of what was done to him.

"That you did," said Xavier with an approving grin, "What sets me apart is that I understand that men are not dogs and can never be conditioned as such. If you want someone to serve you, you must persuade them to do so. You must give them incentive and benefits so that they will do as you wish and do so without question."

"So what? You think you can give me incentive to do your dirty work or something? Because I ain't a grunt for hire," scolded Logan.

"Oh I don't want you as a grunt or a soldier," quipped the Black King, "I want you as an ally…one I can rely on to train others in the ways of combat and take down those who threaten my organization. But unlike the fools at Weapon X, I do not wish to force you to join. I wish to offer you generous compensation."

Logan studied this man for a moment. This was the first time in his shady memory that someone offered to pay him to do the kinds of things he was usually forced to do. It was a nice change. The man already pulled him out of a trap in Canada and put him in a nice room. But that only went so far with him. His experience told him to trust no one. Just because he offered to pay doesn't mean he was going to do it.

"You think you can just buy me?" he scoffed, "Don't get me wrong, bub, I got nothing against money. But there ain't enough money in the world for me to just throw myself into this circus you've got here."

"Oh I'm not just talking about money, Logan," said Xavier with an ominous grin, "There are things of much greater value that Hellfire has to offer."

The Black King then reached into his pocket and pulled out a small object he knew would get his point across. It was a simple dog tag and an old one at that. It dated back decades and was well-rusted. But the name on it was still readable and it was a name of great importance to Logan.

Curious and still skeptical, Logan took the dog tag and read it. When he saw the name his expression shifted. It read James "Logan" Howlett on top and below it read "Wolverine." At the bottom were tiny letters labeling the tag as belonging to Canadian Special Forces, circa World War II. The second he read that name, James Howlett, a shiver ran down his spine. He knew that name. It was a name he hadn't heard in a long time, but one that was very important to him. It was his real name. It was the name he had been born with.

A sudden flash of memories surged through his mind. He saw images of himself in a military uniform fighting in the trenches of Nazi Germany. He heard voices of men calling out to him. They were calling him James or Jim and he was responding to them with the same gruff persona he always had. It left no doubts. This dog tag was real and so was the name on it. This man who he barely knew and who already saved his neck once had just given him the answer to a question he spent the last several decades trying to uncover.

It was official. Logan was impressed. This Xavier guy wasn't lying when he said he could provide incentive. As he looked at the dog tag, taking in the long lost memories that it conjured, he re-evaluated his initial reaction to this guy. Maybe he was worth hearing out.

"James Howlett…I'll be damned," said Logan, shaking his head in amazement.

He then turned back towards Xavier.

"How the hell did you get something like this?" he asked intently.

"There is little the Hellfire Club cannot obtain with the proper use of resources," said the Black King, his grin never waning, "We have unmatched capabilities. My associates have already been able to uncover much about your past, some of which I'm sure you haven't uncovered yourself. And we're willing to give you access to it. We're even willing to help you uncover more. But you must return the favor."

"Figures," he sighed, "So that's it? You help me get some answers and I join this club of yours?"

"In essence, yes," answered Charles, "But you'll get more than just answers. You'll have a chance to apply your talents to a much grander cause. And for your service you will enjoy many comforts and privileges."

"Oh yeah? What kind?"

Before he could answer, the door to the guest room opened and Emma Frost entered. She hesitated for a moment upon seeing that Xavier and their guest were in the middle of a conversation, but a telepathic message from her mentor assured her it was okay. Her timing couldn't have been better and neither could her choice of attire. She was wearing her trademark white lingerie with thigh-high boots, matching gloves, and a cape. As always she made sure it was as revealing as possible. And it gave Logan quite an eyeful.

"Sorry for interrupting, Lord Xavier, but Sage wanted me to inform you that she and Hank are done treating Rogue. They found some interesting side effects from her encounter with Miss Marvel. Some of those effects might be of great interest to you."

"Thank you, Emma," said Xavier with a nod, "I'll get right to it after I'm done here."

Emma nodded back and turned around to leave. In the process she gave both men a nice view of her perfectly shaped butt, which was displayed in great detail by a very revealing thong. Logan stared the whole time until she was gone.

After she left he turned back towards Xavier, who was still smiling. He didn't have to say anything. The look in his eye said it all. Logan smiled back with a wolfish grin. Looking down at his dog tag and thinking back to what he just saw, he came to a clear conclusion. It was a simple offer. Xavier wanted him to join this place and bust heads like he always did, only this time he wouldn't be forced. They would pay him with money, beautiful women, and information about his past. All that put together made for pretty sweet deal.

"Need I say more?" said Xavier coyly.

Logan grinned and tucked the dog tag away in his pocket.

"You drive a hard bargain, Chuck. But I guess I could stick around and give this place a try. You deliver everything you promise and I promise you I'll do my part. I am, after all, the best at what I do."

"Very well," said Xavier, extending his hand to the former living weapon, "Then we're agreed."

"Yep! You officially got yourself a, Wolverine."

The two men shook hands. For the first time in many years, Logan was committed to something. He had been a lone wolf since the day he left Alpha Flight. He swore he would fight his own battles and find his own past. But now he realized there was only so much he could do on his own. If he was to get what he desired, he needed to make deals. And Charles Xavier just gave him the deal of a lifetime. He hoped he would deliver and give him the answers he was looking for. If nothing else, he could always get to know some of the Hellfire Club's beautiful women.

For Xavier, he got something much more. He knew that sending Mystique on this mission to investigate Weapon X was risky. It took four years and a lot of work, but he finally got something out of it. He had in Logan a savage fighter who would make a fine addition to the Inner Circle. There were other more ambitious reasons why he wanted him, but that was a matter for another day. But for now he focused on getting him indoctrinated into to the Hellfire Club. He had a feeling he would fit in just fine here.

* * *

**Sinister's Lab**

Ororo and Remy arrived at X-Industrial an hour after they got Deadpool's call. The merc with a mouth met them at the entrance and told them they were supposed to meet outside of Sinister's lab. It was an odd place to meet, but not completely unheard of. They usually got their job briefings there when it involved stealing something high tech or using some advanced technology that was outside of Sage's expertise. Along the way Deadpool made a few snide comments about their somewhat disheveled appearance. He could tell Ororo and Remy were having sex when they called. The signs were obvious and he just couldn't resist making comments.

"Man, you must have been going at it for you to be walking like that, Stormy babe! He use one of those 'extenders' or maybe an extra finger or two?" he snickered.

"For the last time, Deadpool, what we do in our private time is none of your business!" exclaimed Ororo.

"Yeah! And besides, Remy don't need no extenders! He's got all the accessories he needs," said Remy with a cocky grin.

Ororo shot him a look, but he just smiled and shrugged. While Remy wasn't as obnoxious as Deadpool, sometimes he could be just as immature. Aside from the jokes, there was some uneasiness about this sudden call. Even though it wasn't unusual for them to get a call out of the blue like this, usually Xavier contacted them directly. Rarely did he cede such tasks to someone else, but it wasn't unheard of. He was probably just busy with those new wave of recruits he told them about. It left them to wonder what this was about.

"So you have any idea what this new job is, Wade?" asked Ororo, "You didn't give too many details when you called us."

"I assumed it would be hard to pay attention with some guy going down on you so I was just being polite," he shrugged.

"Wade…" scorned Ororo, her eyes flashing white to show she was serious.

"Hey, I know as much as you do babe. I was in the middle of setting up a nice three way with these hot Asian chicks at Club Hellfire when I got a page. Under normal circumstances, hot Asian chicks take priority, but it was marked urgent so what could I do?"

"You have Remy's sympathies," snickered the Cajun, "So you really don't know?"

"Ah you know they don't trust me with too many secrets," said Deadpool with an obnoxious gesture, "They know the merc with a mouth can't help himself sometimes. Like the song goes 'I just gotta be me!'"

Remy and Ororo rolled their eyes. As annoying as Deadpool was, he had a point. He probably really didn't know because he would have blurted it out already. That was just how his messed up persona worked. But whatever the details, it had to be important if they called all three of them. They were each some of Hellfire's premier mercenaries. They always handled high priority jobs that had little room for error. They had no doubts that this would be more of the same.

When they arrived near the entrance to Sinister's lab they saw Sinister standing there waiting for them. They didn't see anybody else, which was unusual. Sinister rarely gave out missions and on the rare occasions he did, he didn't call them together like this. But they noticed something different about him. He had this strange grin on his face, as if he was excited about something.

"Ah, there you are. Right on time," Sinister greeted, "Thank you for arriving on such short notice."

"No prob, pasty face!" said Deadpool with a two finger salute, "But this better be good. There are only so many ways you can justify leaving an Asian three way."

"Well put, Wade," said Ororo with a bemused look, "So where's Xavier and Selene? Were they supposed to meet us here?"

"They're busy at the moment. But that is of no consequence. They weren't the ones that summoned you. I was."

"You? Since when do you set up jobs that needs all three of us? Ain't you got your own errand boy to do that?"

"Unfortunately, I cannot entrust this task to Hank or any of Hellfire's usual grunts. I need expert thieves."

"Ha! Well too bad. You got us!" joked Deadpool.

"Enough with the modesty," said Sinister, "I'm a busy man so I'll make this quick."

The mad geneticist handed them each an unmarked folder. The three thieves opened them and took out a small packet of paper. There weren't many details, just some information about some foreign companies and technical specs of some advanced equipment. Usually when they got information on jobs they would get a much more detailed account of the task, but this was downright minimal. And there was a reason for it.

"In each packet you will see a list of overseas companies and a detailed print out of some advanced biotech hardware. You'll find that most are in Asia and none are currently in the Hellfire Club's sphere of business influence. What I want from you is to break in and steal the listed equipment. But moreover, I want you to cover your tracks. There can be no evidence of a theft."

"Steal some stuff and make it look like an accident. Sounds simple enough," shrugged Remy.

"But why do you need us to steal it?" asked Ororo, "Can't you get Xavier to just buy it? It's not like he doesn't have the money."

"True, but these components I require are not for sale per-se. Many are the only of their kind and some of the components aren't, to put it bluntly, legal in most learned countries."

"Ah, I see what you're getting at. Gear that's too hot to handle so the only sensible thing to do is steal it. It's like poetry," said Deadpool.

"Quite," grinned Sinister, "There are several dozen parts, a few of which you should be able to steal in bunches. I would like to have them as soon as possible, but I'm a patient man. Take extra care in getting these parts to me and me specifically."

"Why you?" said Ororo suspiciously, "Do Xavier and Selene know about this?"

That was a tricky question. Sinister couldn't up and tell them he was doing this behind the Inner Circle's back. They would run straight to them and squeal if they did. He had to be careful, but he had to be truthful to some extend. These three may be lowly thieves, but they weren't fools by any stretch, even Deadpool.

"They know as much as they have to," said Sinister cryptically, "I've already sent them a report and you can double check with them if you so desire. Just get these jobs done. These components are absolutely vital to my research."

"I'll bet," said Remy, who was also suspicious, "Just outta curiosity, what kind of work is it this time? Them last tests with that goblin gas was pretty messed up."

Sinister just laughed in response. He remembered how theatric those demonstrations were. He even got a few people to throw up. But it was all part of the scientific process.

"Oh I could spend the next several hours talking about that," he told him, "But I won't bore you. All you have to do is steal those components and collect your reward."

"Hey, no prob Mr. S! You know me! I take a bootin' and keep on shootin! I'll get you your little erector set in time for Christmas! I'll be like Santa Clause if he was a thief!" laughed Deadpool.

"Wade…" groaned Ororo.

They decided not to give Deadpool the opportunity for any more quips. So with the files in hand they made their leave, a new job before them. It didn't seem too hard. It would require multiple trips to various parts of Asia and Europe, but it was nothing they weren't used to. But looking over some of these components as Sinister called, them, a few things stood out. For one, they couldn't even pronounce the names of some of them. A few were even written in other languages. They had all the marks of dangerous, illegal technology. Neither one of them were scientists so they couldn't even begin to fathom what this stuff would be used for. But it was a job and they weren't paid to ask questions.

"This seem as odd to you as it does to Remy?" inquired the Cajun.

"It's Sinister. When is it not?" said Ororo, "On the surface I can't see anything too out of the ordinary, but we should tell Xavier the story just in case. I'm sure he can figure out if Sinister's up to something."

"That's why he's the king!" commented Deadpool, "In the meantime, let's just have some fun busting some heads. It'll be like camp only with more homicides!"

Deadpool's assessment was skewed, but even he agreed. They should probably be careful here. There's never any telling what Sinister might do.

But even as they left, Sinister stood back and grinned confidently. He knew they would probably go to Xavier. He knew they would probably tell Selene as well. But none of that mattered. Xavier was a smart man, but even he couldn't comprehend what he had planned for these devices. It was all leading towards his grandest ambition. He already had Hank working on some of the specifics. Once he had those parts he could begin the next step. Then his research was sure to take some interesting turns.

* * *

**Up next: Lorna and Alex arrive while Logan contemplates his new life. Also, Rogue faces a different kind of battle between herself and Miss Marvel.  
**

**AN: So what do you think? Please tell me. I really appreciate all the support I've received thus far and I urge you all to keep it up. Please send me your feedback via email or post a review on the fanfiction website. I'll be more than happy to answer any questions or inquiries you may have. And if you want to see more uncut material to this story, please check out the link to adultfanfiction on my profile. Thank you all very much for reading. I really appreciate it and I wish everybody the best. Slickboy out.  
**


	6. Perks and Impressions

**New Blood  
Chapter 6: Perks and Impressions**

* * *

**Sinister's Lab**

After the messy affair in Canada, Rogue spent the next twelve hours in and out of the Hellfire infirmary. After having absorbed Miss Marvel to such an extreme extant, she was pretty out of it. She never held onto somebody for that long before. She never absorbed that much of a person for as long as she had her powers. She didn't plan on doing it. She just got lost in the heat of the mission after seeing Miss Marvel attack her mother. Even though Mystique had encouraged her, the side effects were pretty rough.

On the way back she passed out and stayed passed out for a good twelve hours. During that time she remembered having vivid dreams of Carol Danvers's life. She must have gone through all her major memories from the time she first watch a plane fly over her head to the time she joined the Avengers. She awoke in the infirmary with Hank and Sage looking her over. Mystique was there too looking pretty worried, but she assured her she was going to be okay. And even though she had been out for so long, she was still tired. On top of that she had this strange light-headed feeling. Hank said it would pass and gave her something to help her sleep. But that's when a new problem arose.

As she rested she found it wasn't just Carol's powers and memories that she absorbed. She also absorbed her consciousness. She could feel Carol's presence within her mind and needless to say she was pretty upset about her predicament. In her dreams she started fighting her. On a mental plane in the depths of Rogue's sub-conscious, she was attempting to claw her way through a myriad of mental images to take control. Rogue fought back, but was unprepared for Carol's determination. A few times she actually took control of Rogue's body and tried to attack Hank, Sage, and Mystique. But each time Rogue managed to contain her. It got to the point where they had to restrain her with metal shackles, but this was only a temporary fix. Something had to be done.

"Errrrrrr let me go! Let me out of here!" exclaimed Carol through Rogue's body.

"Rogue, snap out of it!" exclaimed Mystique, "She's gaining control again!"

Rogue continued to struggle, but Carol was strong and kept fighting her way through.

"What the fuck did you people do to me?! Get me the hell out of this body! Call the Avengers! Call Hank Pym! Just get me out of here!"

"I'm afraid we can't do that, Carol," said Sage in her usual stoic tone, "You're in no position to bargain."

"The hell I am! I still have my strength and when I break out of here I'll find out who you are and take you down with my bear hands!"

She started thrashing again, causing the bed to shake. She definitely had her strength and at the rate she was going even the shackles wouldn't hold. Mystique was getting anxious. Hank was attempting to decipher blood samples while Sage tried to get another round of sedative ready. In addition to Miss Marvel's strength, they found Rogue absorbed her durability too. Her skin was as tough as tank armor and no needle they had could break her skin. They had to find another way to calm or down or she may go on a rampage.

"Will you two hurry it up?!" exclaimed Mystique.

"We're working as fast as we can!" said Hank, who could barely hear himself think over the commotion, "I…I think I see what's going on here."

"Well spit it out already!" yelled the shape shifter.

Hank brought up an image of Rogue's blood sample on his computer screen. It showed a strange image of blood cells and DNA scans. All in all, it was unlike anything he had ever seen before and given he worked with Sinister that was really something.

"In absorbing Miss Marvel so fully, Rogue's DNA has been significantly altered," he explained, "Normally when she absorbs people with unique powers, her X-gene mimics the structure and that's what allows her to wield its power. But the structure is usually incomplete so it breaks down. That's why it's only temporary."

"So what happened this time?!"

"By absorbing her so completely, she has permanently incorporated Miss Marvel's genetic structure into her own. So it is reasonable to assume that the abilities she absorbed, flight, strength, durability, and so on, are now a permanently hers. But as you can see the absorption didn't stop there."

Mystique looked anxiously at her daughter. On one hand it was nice to hear she had that level of power permanently bonded to her, but it wouldn't do her much good if she wasn't in control of her body. She was still struggling mightily, trying to break the shackles. She could tell Rogue was fighting Carol pretty hard. She could only imagine the kind of exchange that was going on in their minds. But she remained close.

"Augh…mama!" said Rogue in her old voice again.

"I'm here Rogue! Keep fighting her! Don't let her push you around! It's your body! Not hers!" said Mystique strongly.

"Ah'm…tryin!" she struggled, "This is gal is tough! Ah don't know if Ah can…"

Then her face contorted and the tone of her voice changed again.

"I won't give up!" spat Carol, "I must get free!"

It looked like neither one of them was gaining the upper hand. Mystique was powerless to help and Hank was still scrambling for a remedy. Sage, however, had seen enough.

"That's it, I'm going in," said Sage, tossing aside the syringe, "I'll try and encase her in a psychic block."

"Fine, just get her out and be careful! That's my daughter's mind you're dealing with," reminded Mystique.

"Relax, Raven, I know what I'm doing," assured Sage.

Mystique stepped aside and let Sage go to work. Standing at the head of her bed, she grabbed hold of Rogue's head and entered her mind with her telepathy. Inside she saw quite the battle raging. Rogue and Carol were on some strange mental battlefield that resembled the facility in Canada where they first clashed. They were fighting relentlessly with Carol slugging Rogue across the face with several right hooks while Rogue countered with a knee to the gut and a kick to the face. But here they didn't have to worry about breaking bones or spilling blood. It was all in the mind. Each blow damaged their hold on this body and Sage was there to tip the balance.

'_That's quite enough, you two.'_

Her voice boomed in the mindscape of Rogue's psyche. The two women stopped fighting momentarily and saw a huge, titan-like figure standing over them. It was Sage and she was fully inside her mind. Using her large size, which was purely a mental construct, she grabbed the puny sized Miss Marvel and captured her in her hand. She then made a firm fist to hold her in, allowing Rogue to finally catch her breath.

"_Dang…thanks Sage."_

'_Don't thank me yet. This one's a fighter.'_

Using the psychic plane to her advantage, Sage formed a cage around Carol Danvers. They represented psychic blocks on her, but they weren't like blocks in the real world. In the mind everything was a metaphor. The laws of physics really didn't apply. And Carol seemed to know that because she was already trying to fight her way out.

"_Who are you?! Let me out! I won't let you trap me here!"_

Back in the infirmary, Sage stepped up her psychic hold and turned towards Hank. He looked like he was at a loss. This was one of those rare occasions when she actually wished Sinister was here.

"Hank, I won't be able to hold her!" said Sage urgently, "Can you get that sedative ready or not?"

"I'm trying!" he exclaimed, "Fashioning a special needle and syringe with the proper dosage isn't the easiest job in the world!"

"Well hurry up!" yelled Mystique, "I want that bitch out of my daughter's mind!"

"I hate to break this to you, Raven, but that may not be possible," said Sage grimly, "She's absorbed Miss Marvel so completely I'm not sure she can push her out."

Mystique was getting more anxious by the minute. Looking at her daughter, she looked exhausted. She also looked like she was in pain. Sweat was pouring down her face from all the struggling. It looked like she was in control for now, but that was surely temporary. Something had to be done.

"It'll be okay, Rogue. We'll find a way!" said the shape shifter strongly.

Suddenly, a new presence appeared in the lab. Kurt teleported in with Wanda. He didn't look as worried about Rogue as Mystique was. Even as she stayed by Rogue's side, Kurt didn't stick around. It made the shape shifter mad enough, but he didn't seem phased.

"I'm back, Mother," he said in a stoic tone.

"Kurt?! Where the hell have you been?" yelled Mystique angrily.

"Vith Wanda. Vhere else vould I be?" said Kurt, casting his lover an affectionate gaze.

"You've been having fun with your girlfriend while your sister is here suffering?!"

"On the contrary, Raven," said Wanda with an ominous grin, "We've been working on a solution to Rogue's little problem. And with a little help from Mistress Selene, I've found a solution."

The shape shifter looked at her strangely. She never fully trusted this girl for having such a strong hold on Kurt. But she sounded serious in her claim. She had in her hand a strange-looking jewel. It was a gold scarab with a red ruby in the center. It looked pretty old, most likely Ancient Egyptian. Mystique surmised it belonged to Selene. Only she would have something like this lying around. She was no mystic expert, but if it would help her daughter she could care less.

"Just step aside and let me work my magic," said Wanda, "It'll take less than five minutes. I promise you Rogue will be fine."

"She better," said Mystique menacingly.

"Please mother, have faith in my love," coaxed Kurt.

Mystique muttered a curse under her breath and watched as Wanda approached the struggling Rogue. It annoyed her to no end that Kurt seemed to take her side more often than hers. Four years since they hooked up and Wanda was starting to match her influence over him. She understood Kurt was a grown man and all, but it still worried her that Wanda had such a firm hold on her son. But she would be willing to give her some leeway if she could help Rogue.

Standing at the side of Rogue's bed, Wanda hovered over her fellow pawn with a strikingly calm demeanor. Even though Rogue was still struggling with the shackles, she bore no signs of fear or apprehension. It was not unlike the cold, stoic way Selene approached a situation.

"Rogue, if you can hear me, try and relax," said Wanda, "I'm going to suck Miss Marvel's spirit out of you with a little cleansing spell."

"Ah'll try," groaned Rogue, "Just hurry it up already!"

Wanda closed her eyes and held the jewel over Rogue's chest. She was still struggling so she had to use some hex force to keep her still. Mystique was about to protest this, but Kurt held her back. He had faith in his lover's skill and she was going to prove it. Wanda had come a long way since Selene took her in as an apprentice. Her many secret sessions had taught her a lot about magic. This spell here was no more difficult than a jog around the block for her.

While holding the scarab over her chest, Wanda began chanting in a series of mystical phrases in ancient Egyptian. This spell was once used by pharos and priests to exorcise unwanted spirits. It was an old form of exorcism and probably the oldest of its kind. And if it could exorcise spirits then surely it could exorcise a moral woman. As Wanda chanted each verse, the jeweled scarab began glowing. It started off a dim reddish color, but then it mixed with the purplish aura of Wanda's hexing power. It filled the room with mystical energy, causing some of Hank's computer screens to flicker and a few assorted tools to shake. As it grew brighter Rogue began struggling more. She started groaning in pain, but Wanda didn't let up.

"Stop it! You're hurting her!" exclaimed Mystique.

She was about to lunge at Wanda, but Kurt promptly grabbed her and held her back.

"It's okay, mothers. She knows what she's doing."

"Damn it, Kurt! That's your sister on that bed!"

"I know. Zhat is vhy I'm certain Rogue will be okay."

Mystique didn't share her son's confidence, but she continued to watch on. For better or worse, at least Selene wasn't the one doing this. But the sounds of her daughter's pained moans weren't getting any easier to listen to.

Inside Rogue's mind, everything was shaking. It was like a storm was forming in the depths of her psyche. The mock up of the facility was starting to fade and Rogue was really feeling it. She had experienced magic enough over the past few years to know what it felt like, but it was never this uncomfortable. Carol seemed to recognize it too and was on the verge of breaking out of the mental blocks Sage put on. She sensed her time was short. She knew she had to get out and Rogue knew she had to maintain control.

"Gotta…break…free!" grunted Miss Marvel.

She kept punching at the cage. Then finally, it shattered and she flew over towards Rogue to attack her. She knew if she could subdue her, she would have the upper hand on whoever these people were. Rogue looked disoriented so this was her chance. She pounced on her and grabbed her by the neck, holding her in firm grip so she couldn't escape.

"I won't let you trap me here!" she said in a determined tone, "Now help me get out of here or I'll haunt your nightmares for the rest of your life!"

They were bold threats from a veteran avenger. But Rogue could feel the power of Wanda's spell taking affect. The way it was affecting her psyche was becoming clearer. It was still draining, but she knew what was about to happen. And Carol Danvers was in for a rough awakening.

"Sorry sugah, mah mind only has a vacancy for one. And you're about to get evicted," said Rogue with a sinister grin.

"Over my dead body!" spat Carol.

"Be careful what you wish for."

Suddenly, a mysterious purple mist formed around Carol and was yanked away from Rogue with immense force. Then the mist bound to her like it was some kind parasite, draining her strength and rendering her powerless to fight back. She tried to get free, but it was no use.

"Augh! What the?! What is this?!"

"It's our one-way ticket outta mah head, bitch," taunted Rogue.

"No! Stop I…AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Her pained screams echoed in Rogue's mind as the mist consumed her and carried her out of her mind. She was tired, both mentally and physically. She was sure to have a mother of a headache after this. But it was nothing she couldn't walk off. At least now she could return to the real world and gather herself.

As Rogue's body finally relaxed, Wanda finished with the final phrases of the spell. The purplish, red glow of the energy was now at its brightest as Miss Marvel's spirit was sucked out of Rogue's being with brute, mystical force. Mystique, Sage, Kurt, and Hank watched as Rogue's eyes and mouth glowed in a similar color as the consciousness of the powerful avenger was forced out. They could still make out the outline of her figure, only now it was in a disembodied mist-like state. Once out of Rogue, Carol's spirit was sucked into the red ruby of the scarab. She groaned in a confused agony the whole time. Once she was locked in Wanda stopped chanting and the energy ceased.

For a moment the room was quiet. After a display like that, everybody needed a moment. Mystique quickly shook it off though and ran up to her daughter's bedside while Kurt stayed with Wanda.

"Rogue! Rogue, can you hear me? Are you alright?" she said, wiping some of the sweat from her daughter's brow.

"Ah'm fine, mama," said Rogue, looking up at her with a reassuring smile, "Just tired, that's all."

Mystique let out a sigh of relief. This had certainly been an experience. At least now they knew the extent of Rogue's abilities. That may come in handy in the future, but for now she was just glad her daughter was alright.

"Well you've earned a little rest," she said, "Here, let's get these shackles off you."

"Yes, I believe they won't be necessary anymore," said Hank as he moved in to help.

Mystique went to undo them and Hank followed suit. They got them about halfway off when suddenly Rogue jerked her arms and they were literally ripped off by the bolts. It caught both adults off guard. Even Rogue was a little surprised at her show of strength.

"Wow…ain't that something?" said Rogue with an amused grin.

"I'll say," commented Mystique proudly, "You might want to take some time to get to know your new strength."

"Yes, because unlike the others you've absorbed, these won't wear off," Hank reminded her.

"Ah guess there are worse powers to be stuck with," said Rogue as she looked down at her hands, which now possessed immense strength, "At least now Ah can share some workouts with Peter and James."

"I'm sure they'll be thrilled," said Sage, "But we should also inform Xavier. He'll be very interested to hear about these new powers of yours."

"Ah bet," she smiled, "But what about Miss Marvel? What's gonna happen to her?"

"Come over and see for yourself," said Wanda mischievously.

Rogue looked over at Wanda and Kurt, who were still standing at the foot of her bed looking at the scarab used in the spell. They were each smiling at something so she, Hank, and Sage walked over to see what was going on. What they saw was strange, but fitting. They saw Miss Marvel's spirit stuck in the ruby gem. Her disembodied spirit was hovering silently, not making a sound or saying a word. She looked drained, but still conscious. She clearly knew she was trapped. There was a look of despair on her face, but it gained her no sympathy from the Hellfire pawns.

"What did you do to her?" asked Hank curiously.

"Threw in a little containment spell at the end," said Wanda with a cold smirk, "Now her spirit is trapped in the scarab. She's fully aware of her situation, but she knows she's not getting out anytime soon."

"She better not," said Rogue, whose head was still sore from the fight she had with her, "So what are you going to do with her?"

"I'm not sure," said Wanda as she held the scarab up, "This relic belongs to Mistress Selene so I'll have to check with her. If nothing else, she could provide some amusement during her off hours. I'm sure she'll come up with something."

"She always does, ja?" grinned Kurt.

Knowing Selene, she would probably send the spirits of demons and evil creatures into the gem to rape her. The Black Queen always got off on that sort of thing. Rogue thought it was fitting and so did Mystique. Miss Marvel did try to attack them and that deserved punishment. And the Hellfire Club was very good at dishing out punishment. Hank and Sage, however, were indifferent as always. So long as this woman didn't become a threat they could care less what Selene did to her.

"That's what you get for messin' with mah family, bitch," taunted Rogue.

"Yes, I never thanked you for that, did I?" said Mystique, who cast her daughter an approving glance.

"You don't have to, mama. It's what we do," said Rogue.

"Vhat about Wanda?" asked Kurt, "She vas zhe one who fixed zhis, you know?"

"Yes, of course," said Mystique somewhat begrudgingly, "Thank you, Wanda."

Wanda couldn't help but grin. Mystique still had reservations about her and Kurt's relationship, but it never hurt to gain a little approval here and there. She was still her competition. She had gained so much influence over Kurt his mother's role was pretty much secondary. She made sure it was her will that always took precedent. Of course, she had to be accommodating at times. She couldn't afford to have Mystique resent her too much. They were on the same side after all…for now anyways.

Looking into the gem, Rogue grinned at the sight of Miss Marvel's spirit. She put up quite a fight. But like everyone who stood against the Hellfire Club, she failed.

"Thanks for the powers. Ah'll definitely be puttin' them to good use," she told her.

While they couldn't see it, Carol Danvers held her head low. She was in a state of complete despair. All hope for her freedom was lost now. Her spirit was completely locked away in this prison. She was stuck, fully aware and conscious of her state. It was a truly terrible fate. And there was nothing she could do about it.

It had been a messy affair. It wasn't every day they had to exorcise the spirit of an angry avenger out of someone's mind, even at the Hellfire Club. But for all the struggles, they got something out of it. Rogue got new powers on top of her old ones and they got a new prisoner. All in all, it was another major victory for the Hellfire Club.

* * *

**Outside Hellfire Manor**

Three days after being approached by his estranged older brother, Alex Summers found himself in a stretch limousine riding through the heart of Manhattan towards Hellfire Manor. It was all happening pretty fast. One day he was busting his butt sixty hours a week for minimum wage, hoping to God that a lawsuit from his former school wouldn't leave him in jail. The next day his brother comes in looking to solve all his problems. And even he had to admit, Scott and these people he was working for were pretty damn efficient.

A day after Alex accepted Scott's offer, he was informed that his former school was dropping all charges against him for losing control of his powers when they first manifested. Not only were they dropping the suit, but they had to pay him punitive damages for wrongful legal action. It came as quite a surprise to Alex, who wasn't used to the law being on his side. Scott didn't give him too many details. He just said the Hellfire Club had some damn good lawyers and a friend of theirs got cozy with the judge, who passed down the sentence. Scott later revealed that one of his fellow pawns, Emma Frost to be precise, paid a visit to the judge. He wouldn't say what exactly she did, just that she did it with her usual efficiency.

With money in his pocket and a new life ahead of him, Alex took a few days to get his affairs in order. He paid a visit to the Billings family and explained what was going on. He didn't give them too many details. He let Scott do most of the talking and for the most part they were supportive. It seemed they were glad to see him get involved with anything that wouldn't get him in more trouble, especially now that he was a known mutant. There was still some clear distance between them. They hadn't quite gotten over their disappointment in Alex's stubborn behavior, but they still parted on a decent note.

After everything was in order, Alex joined Scott on a private jet to New York and now here he was. Throughout the trip he gazed out the windows of the opulent vehicle, enjoying the free drinks and taking in his new surroundings. He was still in his Hawaiian attire of a loose shirt and cargo shorts while Scott was neatly dressed in an expensive custom made suit. At times Alex couldn't help but laugh because anybody who saw them like this would never have guessed they were brothers. It also highlighted just how different their lives had gone.

As they neared the manor, Alex slammed back another hard drink. He was still taking it all in, occasionally glancing over at his brother. Scott, ever the stoic one, remained calm and collected. Yet there was still this darkness to him that Alex didn't quite understand. He wasn't sure what it entailed, but he was too anxious about this visit to contemplate it.

"You know Scott, it's kind of funny," said Alex as he finished another drink.

"What is?" asked Scott.

"How the tables have turned," he said, his voice becoming more distant, "Time was it was me who was the lucky one. After the plane crash you got stuck in a coma while I got adopted. You lived in an orphanage while I grew up behind a white picket fence with a loving family. Now here we are, years later, with you wearing these fancy clothes riding around in limos and private jets. And me? I fell flat on my ass, getting kicked out of college and pushing my foster parents away."

Alex let out a bitter laugh and reached for another drink. But Scott didn't let him get to it this time. He put his hand in front of the bottle and gave his brother a more serious glance.

"Try not to think of it as one of us getting a better deal than the other," said Scott, "Life took us down different paths. We each went our own way, making choices along the way that led us to where we are now. How we got here doesn't matter. All that matters now is the future. We're brothers and it's time we start acting like it."

"Wow, I'm touched, Scott," said Alex in a somewhat sarcastic tone, "And to think just four years ago we wanted nothing to do with each other."

"Are you always going to give me an attitude?"

"Oh come on, bro, you know I'm just messing with you! Isn't that what brothers do?"

"Come on, Alex, this is serious! You're getting a very unique chance to do something big with your life and I don't want to see you make light of it."

"Hey, I'm taking this just as seriously as you, Scott. You think I want to go back to working in a surf shop for minimum wage? Trust me, I'd rather take my chances with you guys."

"It's not just about getting away from where you were. It's about becoming part of something much bigger than yourself," said Scott in a strong tone, "This organization is more than just fancy clothes and high class living. It's about an ideology and a plan to really impact this chaotic world. Being part of it is more than a privilege. It's an honor."

"Yeah, yeah, you've made that abundantly clear," said Alex, rolling his eyes, "Seriously, Scott, when did you get so smug about this stuff? Did this place change you that much? Because you're being a bit of an ass."

Scott scolded his brother again. Alex tried to reach for the bottle of fine wine again, but Scott kept it from him. In a ways Alex had a point. He had changed since he joined the Hellfire Club. When he looked in the mirror he didn't see the same Scott Summers that came into this organization four years ago. He saw a Scott Summers more determined and resolute than ever. It was ironic in a sense because he remembered how he used to lament about having to kill, torture, or destroy. After that first mission years ago he lost a weeks worth of sleep over it. Now it didn't bother him in the slightest. Looking at his reflection in the mirror he saw much darker eyes than he began with. But he had no regrets. And hopefully Alex would come to see things the same way.

The limo arrived at the outer gates to Hellfire Manor just in time for sunset. When Alex saw the opulent manor he was floored. If the cars and clothes weren't fancy enough, the house was downright amazing. He never took his eyes off it even as the driver came out to open the door for them. Scott was used to it so while Alex was admiring the sight, he instructed the driver to take Alex's things out of the trunk and start bringing them into the manor. He threw in a fifty dollar tip for good measure.

"Damn!" exclaimed Alex as he took in the opulent surroundings.

"Yeah I know, it's nice isn't it?" said Scott with a half-grin.

"Nice nothing. Place probably has it's own zip code! And this is where you've been living?"

"It's one of the places," said Scott, "Trust me, this place is only part of a much greater network. I'll give you a tour later, but first things first. We have to meet Charles Xavier."

"Yeah, whatever," said Alex, still dazed by the grandeur of the manor.

Scott shook his head and led Alex up to the front gate. Along the way he noticed he wasn't the only one bringing a guest into the manor. Another limo had pulled up in front of his and was already empty. Once inside the manor grounds Scott saw Pietro standing near the center fountain with Lorna, who looked every bit as amazed as Alex. To his surprise Pietro was smiling. He rarely smiled and seemed to be telling Lorna about the setup they had here at manor. From the looks of it he and Lorna really hit it off. Too bad he and Alex weren't quite there yet.

"Hey Scott, I see we beat you here," said Pietro with a smug grin.

"Nice to see you too, Pietro," said Scott, "I take it your trip was successful too."

"Indeed it was," said the speedster.

He then got Lorna's attention and directed her to Scott and Alex. Like Alex, she was still taking it all in. But as long as they were here she might as well get to know the others.

"Lorna, this is one of my associates, Scott Summers," said Pietro, "Scott, this is my half-sister, Lorna Dane."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Lorna," said Scott, who respectfully bowed after taking her hand and kissing it.

"Nice to meet you too," said Lorna, who couldn't help but smile at such chivalry.

It was now Scott's turn. Turning towards Alex, he noticed he was a little more disheveled than Lorna. His surfer style clothes made him look very much out of place. At least Lorna was nice enough to wear something that had been washed. But never-the-less, Scott introduced him.

"And I guess this would be the other Summers brother?" commented Pietro, snickering at his appearance.

"Yeah, this is him," said Scott, "Alex, this is Pietro Maximoff. You'll have to excuse him for being a little sarcastic. He has a problem with not thinking before he speaks."

"He's not the only one," smirked Alex as he shook Pietro's hand.

He only shook it for a moment though. He quickly turned his attention to Lorna, who caught his eye the second he saw her. He approached her more readily, taking her hand and kissing it like Scott had. Only he wasn't as much a gentleman about it. He made sure she saw the flirtatious look in his eye.

"Nice to meet you, Lorna. It's refreshing to see that I'm not the only newbie. It's also doesn't hurt to come in with someone as easy on the eyes as you."

"Oh um…thank you, Alex," said Lorna, blushing profusely at his words.

Scott shook his head while Pietro scowled. He just connected with Lorna and didn't need some pretty boy honing in on her. Alex, even though he was Scott's brother, gave him a bad vibe. But instead of getting vocal about it, he grabbed Lorna's hand and directed her attention away from the other Summers brother.

"That's enough of that," he told them, "Come Lorna, Charles Xavier is probably waiting for us."

"Oh uh okay," said Lorna, still smiling at Alex, "So when do I get to meet my half-sister?"

"One step at a time, Lorna," Pietro replied, "We have a lot of ground to cover."

"I'm sure we do," said Alex, shooting the speedster a snide grin.

Pietro cast him another scorn while he led Lorna towards the mansion. Scott planned to follow, but held back for a minute. He found the exchange somewhat amusing. Alex did say he was good with the ladies before his powers kicked in. On the flight to New York he told him about a number of sexual adventures he got into. He didn't have any qualms about hooking up with women. For that reason he felt he would do well at the Hellfire Club. However, he might want to set his eye on another girl.

"You don't waste time, do you?" Scott said with a smirk.

"I can't help it if the ladies dig me," shrugged Alex, "You did say there were plenty of hot girls around here. Any chance I can meet a few? That Jean girl you wouldn't shut up about sounds hot."

"Like Pietro said, Alex…one step at a time."

Alex rolled his eyes, but none-the-less accepted it as he followed Scott towards the front entrance. He just arrived and already he made an impression on a cute looking girl with green hair and got on her half-brother's bad side. Already he was definitely leaving his mark. There was a lot about this place he didn't understand, but after meeting Lorna and Pietro he was definitely more curious. He saw how it left a mark on his brother. It would be interesting to see the kind of mark it left on him.

Once at the front door, Xavier himself was waiting for them. Having sensed their arrival, he made his way down to meet his newest recruits. He was pleased to see that Scott and Pietro were able to get through to them. He knew playing the family card would help influence their decision. From here the persuasive power of the Hellfire Club could take over.

"Greetings Alex Summers and Lorna Dane," he said in a welcoming tone, "Welcome to the Hellfire Club. I hope your journey here was pleasant."

"Yes sir, Mr. Xavier. It was very comfortable," said Lorna politely.

"Yeah, it's not every day a limo picks you up from a private jet," said Alex, "You guys must be rich on at least ten ridiculous levels."

That earned him an elbow in the ribs from Scott, but Xavier kept smiling. It was good they were impressed. It would help them handle all the rigors they were about to face.

"You'd be surprised, Alex," he said ominously, "Now follow me. We have much to discuss."

* * *

**Logan's Quarters **

It had been an interesting couple of days for Logan. Once again his life was changed immensely within a short span of time. He should have been used to it by now, even with a choppy memory. But it still hit hard. Not long ago he was just chasing clues to his past, living on the road and following whatever clues he came across. For years now he had been searching and it led him to many dead ends. And in his most recent search, it turned out to be a trap. But what could have been a very ugly situation for him turned into a new opportunity.

Since taking Charles Xavier up on his offer to join the Hellfire Club, Logan spent the next day or so getting to know the organization. Like many of the others he was surprised to see how vast it was. He had no idea so much power was concentrated in the hands of so few. Xavier and Selene put together a truly global entity. He always suspected there were people like this out there and he usually resented them. But by giving him the opportunity to participate, his views shifted. He saw that he would have plenty of opportunities to do what he did best in this place.

Xavier's vast mercenary army at X-Industrial was the largest he had ever seen. Just watching some of their scenarios assured him he could excel at this place. He also met many of his fellow pawns, most of which he already knew from the rescue. He didn't care too much for making friends with them, but he was pretty friendly with the girls. They seemed to like him too and he hoped to really get to know them later on. But he noticed they all shared Hellfire's demanding spirit. These people weren't afraid to get their hands dirty and he liked that. They needed a tough, predatory brute to set an example and he fit the role perfectly.

But his acclamation into the Inner Circle was of secondary importance at the moment. As soon as he finished the initial tour, he sequestered himself in his new room to look over stacks of old files. It was something Xavier set up for him as a token of good faith. He had Sage gather every file and computer disk she compiled on Weapon X and his past and had it shipped to his room. Much of the data was hacked from secure mainframes or gathered by Mystique over the course of her four-year mission. There was a lot to go over and Logan planned on looking over every page. He spent so many years trying to uncover his past and these files potentially contained so many answers.

Sitting at the foot of his bed, wearing nothing but the tattered jeans he arrived in, Logan looked over one of the few files that referred to him by his birth name, James Howlett. It was a file detailing his days as a soldier in World War II. While he had clear memories of fighting in that war, there were a few shady areas he wasn't sure of. But after looking at his old picture, reading over his record, and looking over some of the missions he participated in it started coming back to him. He could remember people calling him James or Jim in the heat of battle and he remembered taking a few bullets. He almost smiled at the feeling of getting those memories back. He still had the dog tag Xavier gave him. He kept it close to him ever since. It felt like the link to his past that he had been looking for. Now it was just a matter of sorting out the details.

One other file he had next to him was less pleasant. It was a highly classified file detailing Weapon X and it's history. In it he was surprised to find out that the X didn't have anything to do with using mutants with an X-gene. It was actually a Roman numeral to document the tenth attempt at such a project. It turns out the program was more extensive than anything he ever imagined. There was much more to it than small group of people he eviscerated that fateful day. It was a grand conspiracy that encompassed many shady figures and many powerful people. And a few names jumped out at him.

"Abraham Cornelius…Zander Rice…General Wraith," he growled, gazing at each picture with unparalleled rage, "You two just made it to the top of my must impale list."

Aside from learning more about such hated figures from his past, he learned about a couple of allies. Omega Red, the Russian version of Weapon X, was mentioned and so were the likes of Maverick and his ex-girlfriend Silver Fox. He would have to get in touch with them later to share some of this information with them. Maybe they could fill in some of the blanks. Xavier also told him one of his top mercenaries, Deadpool, was involved in a program with Weapon X ties. He might be worth looking into, although Xavier did say the experiments left him pretty twisted mentally. He probably wouldn't be able to get too much useful information from him, but it couldn't hurt to try.

Another disturbing revelation he noticed were some newer files that Xavier said were just discovered recently. They detailed a new Weapon X project under development by a group called Hydra. It was revealed to be a cloning project with him as the key subject. If some of these documents were right, they may have tried to clone him as much as 23 times. He would definitely have to look into that down the line. If someone was trying to clone him, he was going to make them pay. Even though the file says something went wrong and the project was terminated, he had to find anybody linked with it.

"Fucking Hydra," he grunted, "It's bad enough people keep trying to control me. Now they wanna clone me. I swear when I find the bastards responsible for this I'll tear their guts out and choke em with the entrails!"

He had to close some of those files, less he get too worked up. These files may contain answers, but not all of them were good ones. He had a lot of work to do, not just going over this information, but getting in touch with some of these people. He still had questions, but for some he wanted only vengeance. And here at the Hellfire Club he would have plenty of chances for that.

"One down, about a million to go," he sighed as he put the files away.

It looked like he would have plenty to keep him busy. Xavier told him there were even some digital files he had on records he could go over. He would have to make time for that later though. He had enough files to keep him busy for a good long while. It looked like he had a long night ahead of him. He was about to pick up another file when he heard a knock at the door.

"What is it? I'm busy," he said in a grumpy tone.

The door opened and Jean Grey walked in. She quickly drew Logan's attention and not just because she was wearing that sexy looking skin-tight outfit with black leather pants and a black and red shirt. She didn't say a word from the other side and she wasn't turned off by his harsh words. In fact, she was smiling a little.

"Is this what you're going to be doing in your spare time, Logan? Pour endlessly over old files?" she said as she casually walked in and telekinetically shut the door behind her, "Because if you are then that's just sad."

"What do you care, Jeannie? I don't ask you how you spend your time," Logan quipped.

"No, but there are plenty of other ways to entertain yourself around here," she said as she stepped over some of the files, "And none of them involve burying yourself in the past."

Logan cast shot her a disgruntled scorn. She wasn't the first one to criticize him for chasing the past. Most people did and he couldn't blame them. But he still got defensive about it.

"Did you just come to piss me off? Because I'll warn you right now that's stupid and dangerous."

"I've been in the Hellfire Club for four years, Logan. I'm used to danger," she said with a wry grin.

Logan kept scorning her, but it didn't affect her in the slightest. She just walked over and sat down on the foot of his bed. He kept staring at her and she stared right back, not showing any fear or anxiety in his presence. That was rare, especially with beautiful women. But her looks alone weren't enough get her off the hook.

"Why are you here?" he demanded.

"Well you barely took any time to meet the other pawns you'll be working with so I thought I'd drop in and give you another chance," she said, her smile never waning, "Hellfire is a pretty tough club. It helps to make a few friends."

"I don't need friends. I just need people who stay out of my way."

"That attitude won't get you very far here. People don't have to like you, but they do have to respect you."

"Believe me, Red, I get plenty of respect," he said with a wolfish grin, flashing his claws to prove his point.

"Fear isn't respect, Logan. It's useful, but only to a point," she said, clearly not impressed by his display.

"Yeah whatever," scoffed Logan as he turned back to his stack of files, "I don't know what kind of regiment you guys run around here, but don't expect me to go along with everything. I got my own priorities."

"I'm sure you do. But that's not the point," said Jean, her tone becoming more serious.

Jean got up from the bed and Logan turned back around. She now had a different look, but she had the same penetrating gaze in her eyes. It was like she was trying to decipher him or something. She seemed genuinely intrigued. She intrigued him as well, but not for the same reasons.

"Lord Xavier told me a bit about you. You're a complicated man to say the least," she said.

"You got that right. Hell, even I don't know where I've been and what I've done," said Logan.

"But he still saw something in you that was worth pursuing. That to me says two things. First, is says you've got the potential to excel in our tough environment. But that's obvious to anyone who saw what you did in Canada. Second, and more importantly, it says you're a man of great drive. You're willing to be reasonable when you have to, but you're not afraid to step up."

"You tryin' to flatter me, darlin'?"

"No, but would you care if I did?" she said with a smile.

"Not at all. But what makes you sure Chuck and the rest of you Hellfire guys are right about me? For all you know, I could be jerkin' you around."

"But you're not," said Jean confidently, "And I know you're not."

"Oh so you read my mind too?" he said crassly.

"Nope. I didn't have to."

She then moved in closer to him, showing once more that she was not afraid of him. Her close proximity allowed him to get a good whiff of her scent. She smelled good. She smelled real good. She had with her this unique musk that drew him in. He seemed to draw her in as well. He could see it in her eyes.

"You're a real man of mystery, Logan," she said, her tone becoming serious once more, "Here at the Hellfire Club being mysterious can be dangerous. Some people will look for excuses to call you out and use you to their own ends."

"You mean like that crazy Selene woman? She sure smelled like the type."

"Yes, but not just her," said Jean, smiling at his assessment of the Black Queen, "Everybody here needs someone to vouch for them. We're not a team or a fraternity. We're the Hellfire Club. And if you want, I could be that someone who can stand up for you."

"That's awful nice of ya, Jeannie," grinned Logan, "But why would you go and do that? You don't exactly seem like the good girl type."

"Oh whatever gave you that idea?" she said seductively, trailing her hand down his burly face, "Don't think of it as nice. Think of it as a gesture of mutual respect."

"That doesn't sound very sexy," quipped Logan.

"I'm serious, Logan," she said in a sincere tone, "Lord Xavier taught me long ago that gaining someone's respect is key to getting ahead in this chaotic world. And I see an interesting man in you…a man I think is worth getting to know."

She continued trailing her hand down his burly face. Her touch felt good. It wasn't overtly seductive or playful, but it did reinforce her point. Logan was usually pretty good at reading people. It's what made him so good in battle. And he saw nothing in this beautiful woman's eyes that lead him to believe she was leading him on. She really did want to get to know him. He really did intrigue her. And the more he looked at her, the more she intrigued him as well.

"You're a bold woman, Jean," he said with a wolfish grin, "I don't know about the other hotties in this place, but you're alright."

"Is that a yes? Will you give this a chance?" she smiled.

"If that means gettin' friendly with a hot redhead like you, I don't see a downside."

Jean smiled. She had a feeling her looks would play a part. Logan was a mystery man, but he was still a man. It also helped he was an attractive man. That always caught her fancy. Being at the Hellfire Club gave her a strong appreciation for muscular men who didn't care to wear shirts. Logan wasn't clean shaven or organized like Scott, Pietro, or Warren. But that had its on allure and hopefully that was something they could play off of if she was going to learn more about him.

"So what now? If you're gonna get to know me shouldn't we get 'acquainted?'" he asked, throwing in a little sexual innuendo as he inched closer to her.

"I guess it's only proper. Any ideas on how to do that?" said Jean, returning his tone with a sultry look of her own.

"I thought you were psychic, Jeannie. If you can't pick up on what I'm thinkin' then your powers are seriously out of whack."

"Oh I know what you're thinking," she said wryly, "I just didn't think it was polite to mention such lurid thoughts."

"Seriously, Red, does it look like I care?"

The sexual tension between them boiled over. Logan slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a rough kiss. It was rough and abrupt, but Jean didn't fight it. She just grabbed onto his shoulders and kissed back, nearly losing her balance in the process. For a moment their lips hungrily wrestled. Logan slipped his hands onto her butt, giving it a nice squeeze while she seductively raked her hands over his bear chest.

Her scent was so powerful. Logan wanted her and she wanted him. He could smell the arousal on her. Her legs were already rubbing together from the heat that was building up inside. She didn't hide it either. As they kissed she pressed her body against his, communicating her need for intimacy. And he was more than happy to accommodate her.

Logan led her towards his bed, roughly stumbling along the way. They kept kissing the whole time, his lips furiously devouring hers. He was really getting her worked up and she was rousing the lustful beast within him. But through this erotic chaos, Jean found a way to sneak in a little Hellfire mystique. Once at the foot of the bed, she turned around and sat him down. He was still hungrily kissing her, but she managed to pull away from him briefly to give him a little show.

"Easy Wolverine," she said seductively, "Let me entertain you a bit."

Logan grinned and rose up to see what she had in mind. He watched as she rose up and started doing a little striptease for him. She swayed and gyrated her body, rubbing her hands down his bear chest. He fought the urge to just tear her clothes off and fuck her on the spot, but he didn't mind being teased a bit. After some creative dancing she began removing her clothes. He started with her shirt, turning around and swaying her butt as she slowly slid it off over her head. Backing off again, she continued sensually swaying her hips. Then in another slow, sensual display she undid her skin tight pants and slid them down her sexy legs. She also turned around slightly so he could get a good view of her profile. Logan watched in a hypnotic trance, becoming further enticed with each inch of naked flesh she revealed. Once she kicked her pants off along with her shoes she was only in a revealing black thong. She looked so hot and he could see moist arousal seeping down her inner thighs. The scent was overpowering. He wanted this woman so bad.

Jean's stripper experience really paid off. She had Logan completely in her erotic grasp. Smiling playfully, she slipped onto his lap and pulled him into another round of heated kissing. With much of her flesh now exposed, his hands hungrily roamed around her body. His every touch was filled with feral lust. She could also feel a bulge in his pants. He yearned to take her and she was getting impatient herself.

Continuing with the spirit of her show she slipped off his lap and kissed down his manly build, slowly working her way down along his chiseled muscles. He leaned back to allow her to remove his jeans. Since they were old and tattered they weren't too hard to remove. Once they were off she gave him a nice round of oral teasing, evoking more deem moans from the hungry Wolverine. Soon she couldn't take it anymore either. She did one last striptease, sensually slipping off her thong. Only Logan didn't sit back and watch this time. Upon wiggling her way out of the revealing garment, he lunged at her and took her in his powerful arms. He then pulled her onto the bed so she was on top of him, making their way towards the head of the bed as they hungrily kissed and groped each others' naked flesh. Once there Logan grabbed her hips and guided himself into her. Then with fervent grunts and blissful gasps, they began having sex.

The feeling quickly overtook them. The bed rocked hard to their frantic movements. They quickly worked up a sweat as they held on to each other, gasping and grunting to each blissful sensation. Logan's grunts were like the lustful fury of an animal. Jean expected this, but she had no idea it would be so intense. Their bodies moved in a chaotic mesh of lust and flesh. The pace remained fast and furious, guided by Logan's feral state. Jean found herself getting into the spirit as well, picking up on his thought projections. She went at it with nearly as much vigor. They enjoyed this heated pace for a while, but it was hard to draw it out. But that didn't matter. This was the kind of sex that was best to just have at it and embrace the pleasure as quickly as possible.

Jean and Logan kept going at it, grunting and moaning through multiple rounds of blissful ecstasy. It was a feeling Logan hadn't felt for quite a while and one Jean didn't expect to be so intense. She had to cast a quick spell to keep up with him. But it was worth it. To Logan she looked so beautiful, embracing this primal side of her as they shared in such a heated romp. He got the feeling she didn't do it often, but she was pretty good at it. They barely slowed down, keeping with the pace and working up a good sweat. Soon their bodies glowed with perspiration, the musky scents of sex inundating the room.

They pushed themselves hard, really soaking this up. It was Logan's first time in the Hellfire Club and Jean's first time doing this with him. It was only fitting such sex would be memorable, especially if she was to befriend him. But eventually they reached their limits. Even Logan's healing factor could only go so far. They worked it with extra vigor as they howled together in one last surge of ecstasy. The whole time they were gasping for air, the primal lust still dominating their minds. As they soaked up this feeling they met in a final hungry kiss. It was a nice way to get acquainted and a good first taste for Logan of the Hellfire way.

Now sweaty, spent, and utterly content Jean and Logan lay comfortably on his bed. Jean was still gasping for air as she rolled off him, purring contently in the lingering afterglow. Logan was still grunting softly, feeling equally content with a naked woman still curled up in his arms. Thanks to his healing factor, he wasn't as spent as Jean. But he was still every bit as satisfied.

It had been a while since Logan had been with a woman. Back in Japan he had a few lovers, but ever since he started chasing his past in Canada he hadn't had a lot of time for real intimacy. He still hooked up with his share of women, but never for anything other than a one night stood. This was different. Jean had an erotic aura to her unlike anything he ever seen. She wasn't blatant about it, but she didn't hide it either. She clearly loved intimacy. And he got the feeling this wasn't just sex for the sake of sex. He felt something with her. And he was pretty sure she felt it too.

"Wow…that was incredible, Logan!" said Jean breathlessly.

"You weren't so bad yourself, Jeannie," grinned the former living weapon as he lustfully trailed his hands up her side.

"That healing factor of yours goes a ways. Most men need a little magic to go that far."

"I ain't most men. I'm the best at what I do and I ain't ashamed of it."

"You shouldn't be," she purred softly.

Jean leaned into his naked body and gave him another kiss. Ever since she heard about him, Logan really intrigued her. He came off as an angry brute, but he was also a tortured soul who did what he had to do to get by. He also didn't shy away from his baser instincts. That much was evident in the way he fucked her. He was perfect for the Hellfire Club. But she had just scratched the surface with him and wanted to learn more about this man. He looked like he could use a friend as well as someone to help him establish himself in the Inner Circle. There was also no denying some serious attraction. She could tell in the way he looked at her. She felt it too, but only to a point.

After lying in bed together for a while, Jean slipped out of his bed and gathered her clothes. They were scattered around a bit, but once she had them all in hand she started getting dressed.

"Thanks for hearing me out, Logan. And thanks for the hot sex," she smiled as she slipped her thong back on.

"Anytime, beautiful, but ain't you gonna stay a little longer? I kinda like having a hot naked redhead in my bed," he said with a husky grin.

"One step at a time, Wolverine. Don't want to get too ahead of ourselves now do we?" said Jean as she slipped her pants back on.

"Says who?"

"That's just how it has to be," she said as she put her shirt back on and turned back to the naked Logan, "I have my priorities and you have yours. But the key is to develop good bonds with your Hellfire brethren. And I promise I'll help you along the way."

"Lookin' forward to it, Redd. But it may be hard keeping away from a girl like you," he warned with another wolfish grin.

Jean smiled as she now stood at side of his bed. Logan really took to her. He was still clearly in the mood, but she wasn't about to overdo it at this point. There would be plenty of time for going over the top once he got a taste of their sex rituals.

"I'm sure you'll manage," she told him, "Just remember we all have our own roles. It's up to you to find yours."

With that final message, Jean turned around and left. Logan watched her every step of the way until she was gone. His smile never waned either. Even though he detected a bit of reluctance on her part, he was confident he made an impression. She was more attracted to him than she let on. He was sure of it. Maybe it could lead to something more. Even in a place like this with so many beautiful women, he wasn't opposed to getting close to someone. Even loners like him needed company. Even though he had a bad history with relationships like with Heather Hudson or Yuriko Oyama, he felt differently about this. And as he lay back in bed his thoughts lingered around Jean Grey and what may come of this.

* * *

**Outside Logan's Room**

After leaving Logan's room, Jean stretched her tired limbs and began making her way towards her quarters. She walked a little awkwardly because of some lingering soreness between her legs. But it was the good kind of soreness she didn't mind having. Logan was quite the animal in bed. With him on board she and the rest of the Hellfire women were in for quite a ride.

After walking a short distance down the hall she passed Scott. She hadn't seen him much lately since Alex arrived so she smiled at his presence. He looked a bit less thrilled though, probably because he saw her come out of Logan's room.

"Hey Jean, busy night?" he said with a knowing look.

Jean looked back towards Logan's room and blushed. She kept smiling though as she wasn't ashamed of what she had done.

"No more than usual," she said, "Just thought I'd take some time to get to know Logan a little better."

"Looks like you got to know each other pretty well," said Scott, his eyes running down her disheveled state.

Jean shifted awkwardly. She probably should have cleaned herself up a bit more. Her wrinkled clothes and sweaty face were obvious signs of what she had been doing. It was nothing they weren't used to since they had a pretty open relationship sexually. But that didn't mean it couldn't cause tension.

"It's nothing serious, Scott. No need to make a big deal out of it."

"Are you sure?" said Scott seriously, "Lord Xavier told me a bit about Logan. He's not exactly 'people friendly.' I'd feel better if you kept your distance."

"Oh he's not so bad," scoffed Jean, "Sure he's a bit rough around the edges, but he's an okay guy once you get to know him. I think he'll do well here."

"That's not the point, Jean. I'm just not sure you should be the one getting close to him."

Now Jean was getting a little irked. Scott usually didn't have this much of a problem with her hooking up with men. Of course, most of those men were guys he knew or strangers she seduced as part of her duty. It had never been a completely non-issue, but they never really fought over it like this.

"Why not?" she said, getting defensive, "I've never made an issue whenever you've gotten close to another woman. What about Emma? Or Rogue even?"

"That's different," said Scott.

"So what?" she said strongly, "I have a right to make friends with whoever I want! Who are you to say I should back off just because it makes you uncomfortable?"

Scott was about to respond, but no words came out this time. This was one of the harder aspects of having a relationship in the Hellfire Club. There were always going to be other sex partners. Sometimes they would be a little more intimate than others. And it didn't usually bother him. Sure it was hard at times when he would want to get close to her, but she would be too tired because of her shift at the club or because she slept with someone else earlier. He knew she didn't like that either when he was too out of it from other women. But they still able to work through it these past four years and he wasn't about to let some new guy come in and threaten that.

"Jean…" he said in a calmer tone, "I just worry about you, okay? In the Hellfire Club it's never a good idea to get close to the wrong people."

Jean took a deep breath to calm herself down and then moved in closer to her lover.

"I know that. But I don't think Logan is one of them."

"But how can you be sure?"

"Come on, Scott, I'm psychic and I play around with magic," she said with a half-grin, "Don't I deserve the benefit of the doubt?"

Scott managed a small smile as well, but he was still a little uneasy. Sensing this Jean slipped her arms around him and gave him an affectionate hug.

"Look, no matter who I get close to, Scott, you'll always be my true love. That I promise you," she said strongly.

"I know. I love you too, Jean. I just can't help how I feel about certain others," said Scott, settling down a bit in her arms.

"I know. You're only human and I don't hold that against you," she said with a reassuring smile, "But I'll make it up to you. Tomorrow is our night, you know? I'm sure we can find ways of making it extra special."

"You better," grinned Scott, "In the meantime just be careful."

"Will do, lover."

The two shared a kiss and walked off arm-in-arm. This issue wasn't past them. It probably never would be. Having an open relationship in the Hellfire Club had its perks, but it had its pitfalls as well. Logan was just the latest to come along and he may present more of a challenge with the way Jean reached out to him. But relationships were always a challenge, especially in the Hellfire Club. All they could do was take them as they came and hope their love was strong enough to get them through it.

But Logan wasn't the only one with his eye on the young couple. As Scott and Jean walked off, they were unaware that Emma Frost had heard their little exchange. She had just been passing by, on her way back from a round at the spa. She originally planned on paying Logan a visit to welcome him in, but it seemed that Jean beat her to it. That's what she got for doing a favor for Scott by sleeping with that guy from Alex's old school. But it wasn't a total loss. Hearing their argument revealed some interesting things. She always figured there was some tension with them having an open relationship, but this felt like it was something more.

She spent the past four years slowly coming out of her shell, mostly because of Scott. He was the only one she really got close to. After that conversation they had in Hong Kong she opened up again. They had become fairly good friends since then and he quickly became her favorite lover. But it always felt that Jean was in the way. She always had priority with him. Whenever something was going on with her, he was the first to come to her aid. It bothered her and she often called them out on it, but they always brushed it off. Maybe this was a sign. Maybe she could take that next step with Scott. She just had to bide her time and wait for the right moment.

'_Hmm…trouble in paradise? Perhaps I can use this. I always thought Scott was too good for her. Maybe this will prove it.'_

* * *

**Up next: Tensions among pawns grow and the new pawns get acquainted.**

**AN: So what do you think? I'd really like to know. Please take the time to write a review of this chapter and post it on the fanfiction website. Or if you want you can just send it to me via email. Either way is fine so long as you review. Remember, I'm open to constructive criticism so long as it is constructive. If you want to see an uncut scene with Jean and Logan, please visit the uncensored version on adultfanfiction through a link on my profile. I hope you all are enjoying this series thus far. Thank you for reading and I wish you all the best. Slickboy out.  
**


	7. Bonds and Bitterness

**New Blood  
Chapter 7: Bonds and Bitterness**

* * *

**Muir Island**

"How much longer do I have to do this, mom? It's getting on me nerves!"

"Just hold still a bit longer, Rahne. The procedure is almost over, right Forge?"

"Uh…right, Moria. Just a few more minor tweaks."

Moria MacTaggart scolded Forge for mincing words. They clearly weren't doing her adopted daughter any good. She looked tense and uncomfortable laying on a medical table wearing little more than a pair of panties. These tests were never pleasant, but they had to be done. It was an unfortunate necessity that had only become troublesome in recent times.

Rahne had always been a troubled child, but Moria always made sure she had the comforts and privileges of the Hellfire Club to support her. She raised her as her own daughter. It helped mend the scar in her heart she felt whenever she thought of the child her ex-husband killed. She taught Rahne all the merits of a Hellfire woman, imparting to her the same laurels and toughness that she and Charles developed over the years. And she took to it strongly. She grew to be every bit as fierce as her animal form, taking part in torturing enemies and attacking would-be threats. But as tough as she was, her past left a significant scar that affected her to this day.

Lately, Rahne had been having issues with her morphing powers. Whenever she carried out deeds for the Hellfire Club, she did it in her wolf humanoid form. But when she was in that form, her animal instincts were a lot stronger. She would much easily go into a rage and start clawing indiscriminately. She was usually able to collect herself, but not always after having made a mess. Moria worried that she was spending too much time as an animal and not enough as a human. Coupled with the stress of her traumatic past, she had undue strain on her mind and body. She was also coming of age. She was still in her teens, but nearly a full grown woman. Moria knew she would grow up at some point, but it wasn't always the smoothest process.

In order to ensure her human form and animal form were in check, Moria had been taking Rahne to see Forge regularly. It used to be rare, but she had been doing it more often lately as Rahne had an increasing number of instances where she couldn't control herself. It was hard to get around given the Hellfire Club's rigors and lifestyles, but she needed to maintain control.

"Okay, it's ready," said Forge, "Just hold still for two more minutes, Rahne. The scan is almost done."

"Well hurry up! It's cold in here and I'm not exactly dressed for it."

"No kidding," grinned the mutant inventor, his eyes running down her topless body.

"Just finish the bloody test," scorned Moria.

"You're the boss," he shrugged.

Forge pulled on a few levers and entered a few commands into his computer. Then his latest machine came to life. It was a special mutant scanner that could test the strength, intensity, and extent of mutations in an entire physical body. It was how he was going to measure Rahne's biology to see which side was more dominant, the human or the animal. It required a couple of IV's going into her arms and a special micro-scanner that was like an X-ray, only more detailed.

With Forge in control, the device did the scan. A large scope-like device scanned over Rahne's entire body while the IV's sampled her blood. It wasn't the most comfortable process. Rahne was especially awkward when the scope scanned over her breasts and pelvic region. She wasn't sure if that was by design of just something Forge threw in himself. A man alone on an island wasn't above such things, even though Xavier sent him over plenty of female sex workers. But she ignored it for the most part until the scope passed over her head.

"Done!" said Forge, "You can get remove the IV's now, Moria."

"Finally!" said Rahne as she sat up.

Moria helped remove the IV's, giving her adopted daughter a reassuring gesture while Forge went over the data. She knew Rahne wasn't the most affectionate person in the world. Being raised by an abusive priest father would do that just as much as having an abusive husband. But she was strong. She taught her to have an iron will and it showed every time she didn't wince at these procedures.

Once the IV's were out, Rahne gathered her clothes and started getting dressed. Like all Hellfire women, she wore special attire. Only hers was catered to accommodate her wolf form. It consisted of a bikini-like outfit with a fancy fur jacket she wore to keep her warm when she was in human form. She hugged it a little closer to warm herself up while Forge went over the data. His expression wasn't too grim, but it wasn't optimistic either.

"So what's the verdict?" asked Rahne, "Will I be having to come in this often for much longer?"

Forge's eyes scanned over the data on the computer screen. There was a lot to interpret, but the results were pretty much what he expected.

"Wish I could say for certain, Rahne, but I honestly don't know," he said with a sigh, "According to this scan the animal part of your biology is expanding and your human side isn't keeping up. It's growing at a slower rate than it was on your last checkup, but it's still growing."

"Is it slow enough to keep in check?" asked Moria, looking over the data herself.

"I don't know. You're the biology expert. I just build machines. I honestly don't know what's going on with this."

Moria walked over and looked at the data herself. She could make out more details than Forge and hopefully she could pick up on something he missed. But as brilliant as she was, she saw nothing different than Forge had described. Rahne's DNA was unstable to begin with. It had to be or she wouldn't be able to transform. But the control mechanisms that allowed her to do so were shifting erratically. It was messing with her whole biology and if left unchecked, it could be dangerous.

"Her hormone and adrenal levels are still fluctuating, but her X-gene is becoming more active. That would explain the growth to some extent, but I'm not sure the controlling mechanisms are in place."

"So what's causing these irregularities?" asked Forge.

"For all I know it could just be a result of her growing up, but I can't be sure. I'll have to go over this data in more detail."

"Does that mean more tests?" dreaded Rahne.

"Not for now, lass," Moria assured, "Not until we know more."

Rahne shifted uncomfortably. The tone in her voice didn't scream 'solution.' She had always dealt with maintaining a balance between being an animal and being human. At times it was difficult. Certain times required her to be in her wolf form. Most of those times were during attacks on Hellfire enemies or when she wanted to intimidate someone. She always got a kick out of how shocked people were when she transformed, but she couldn't always use that form. She needed to be human when she accompanied her mother on meetings and deals. It was also necessary when she hooked up with men since her wolf form didn't exactly get them in the mood. On rare occasions she could get someone to do her when she was in her wolf/human hybrid form, but those were few and far between. If it ever got to the point where she was stuck with one form, she wasn't sure what she would do. She hoped it wouldn't come to that.

Moria sighed and turned back towards her daughter. She could see the anxiety in her eyes. Rahne was always good at hiding her emotions beneath that feral exterior, but around her she let down her guard a little.

"It'll be okay, Rahne. We'll find a way to fix this," said Moria strongly.

"I hope so, mom. I love being a wolf, but not every hour of every day," she said.

"It won't come to that. I promise you," said Moria, "I'll get in touch with Charles and set up more tests. I'll talk to Sinister as well. I'm sure he can come up with something."

"Ugh, that I'd rather avoid. Sinister makes the animal in me growl just looking at him," muttered Rahne.

"You're not the only one, lass," laughed Moria, "But he'll help us. He knows Charles and I will do horrible things to him if something happens to ye on his watch."

"Thanks, but I hope that's enough."

Moria walked over and gave Rahne an affectionate hug, which the young woman eagerly returned.

"We're the Hellfire Club, Rahne. You couldn't be in better hands."

That helped ease some of her fears. She knew better than most people what the Hellfire Club was capable of. With all the resources they had at their disposal, they had a better chance than anyone at finding a solution. It also helped she was Moria's adopted daughter. Even though she was a cold, desolate woman most of the time, she did have the capacity for affection. The only ones she usually showed it around were her and Charles. Rahne was similar, a clear result of how she raised her. But she returned the favor and hugged back, trusting that whatever happened Charles and her mother would find a way.

For Moria, this was a growing problem. If Rahne was to become the strong Hellfire woman she raised her to be, she had to be in control of herself. She had to know when to use her feral rage and when to use her human capacity for reason. But there was only so much she could do on her end. If they were to resolve this she was going to have to start making arrangements with Charles. She wanted to keep Rahne by her side as much as possible, but she had to do what was best for her. It was the only way she could show her true strength to the Hellfire Club.

* * *

**X-Industrial – Training Arena**

It was Logan's first day in the training arena. Now that he was in the Hellfire Club it was time for him to learn their ways. The learning curve for him wasn't quite a steep as it was for the others. Logan was used to killing and had no qualms about it. He also had extensive training from his time in Japan and the military. His memories may not have been complete, but his skills certainly were. His enhanced senses, agility, and reflexes made him the perfect operative. But Xavier made sure the emphasis wasn't on making him a killing machine. Logan had enough of that in his life already. He wanted him to find an identity for himself and use it to make him the best operative he could be.

At the moment he was running through an advanced training course with Scott and James Poundstar. It was one that had advanced robot humanoids attacking them from all angles. Each humanoid was equipped to use lethal force and the objective was to stay in a designated circle that fluctuated in size to keep them on their toes. The humanoids were also made to look extra human. They did things like bleed a blood-like substance and beg for mercy when they had them down. That way it conditioned them to be okay with taking them out in real life. It was also meant to test their wits, making them think on their feet. Scott and James ran it often and even they struggled with it at times. But Logan seemed to be doing just fine.

"No! Please, I give up!" exclaimed one of the robots in a meek, female voice.

"Shut up," grunted Logan as he impaled the figure with his claws, literally ripping it apart from the core.

Blood-like fluid splattered all over him, but it didn't affect him in the slightest. He just tossed the hapless robot humanoid aside and turned to his next target. And there were no shortage of attackers. They kept on coming, each armed with different tools of destruction. Some had guns, some had swords and knives, and others had chainsaws attached to their limbs. It made no different to Logan though. It just meant he would have to use different means to tear them apart.

"Get ready for the next shift!" warned Scott, "The boundaries are about to change again!"

"Whatever, kid. Just stay out of my way," grunted Logan as he dove head first into a crowd of attackers.

"Logan! You have to stay in the boundaries or the mission will fail!" exclaimed Scott.

"Worry about that later, Scott!" said James, who was fighting alongside him, "They're using team tactics now. If Logan wants to go it alone, let him."

Scott grunted in frustration. Part of this scenario was to work in a team, but Logan showed no inclination to be a team player. He was too busy ripping into endless waves of robot humanoids. Even when he was shot, stabbed, or hit he kept going. His body just healed from it and he didn't miss a beat. But just because he could take it didn't mean this mission would be successful.

Scott and James carefully kept themselves in the center of the boundary, leading as many humanoids towards them as possible. James took care of the ones with swords and knives while Scott took care of the ones trying to shoot them at a distance, using perfectly aimed optic blasts to blow them apart. Four years of working and training together gave Scott and James a keen sense of awareness when they worked together. They had each others' respect and trust both on and off duty and that went a long ways towards teamwork. Many of the other pawns developed similar trust on missions, but it was easier for some more than others. From the looks of it, Logan wasn't one of them.

The fighting intensified, the agonizing screams of the humanoids echoing through the arena each time they killed one. But they were all hardened to such cries of pain. As products of the Hellfire Club they showed no mercy. Scott and James kept doing what they always did and Logan continued to lone wolf it. Warren was outside the domain, monitoring the battle with a team of Hellfire technicians. Like Scott, he saw Logan losing track of what the objective was. For that, he prepared a little reminder.

"Here comes the shift…" said Warren, waiting intently to see the result.

The alarm in the arena sounded and the boundary, which was marked with red laser light started flashing. Scott and James were still in the center while Logan was near the perimeter, ripping off the heads of several more humanoids. He roared in a rage as a couple of humanoids ganged up on him and stabbed him a couple of times with knife-like weapons. The more they attacked the more focused his anger became. But he was so focused he barely realized the alarm was signaling for another shift.

"Logan! Get close to the center! The boundaries are going to shift!" ordered Scott.

But young man's words fell on deaf ears. Logan just kept fighting, disemboweling the robots that attacked him while his body healed from more wounds.

"Rrrrrrrrrahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Logan, snap out of it!" exclaimed Scott, sensing the shift was almost upon them.

"Too late, Scott," muttered James.

The boundaries shifted and just as Scott had feared, the shift put Logan outside of them. The laser boundaries realigned to form an oval shape with about the same amount of surface area, but covering different ground. Once it was reset and sensed Logan outside them, the red alert sounded and the failure horn sounded.

"_Boundary broken. Mission failed."_

Scott and James let out disgruntled sighs while Logan kept fighting, finishing up the remaining robot humanoids even though they went offline the second the horn sounded. He just couldn't keep his focus on anything but his attackers. He might as well have been blind to his surroundings.

"What gives? These things run on dead batteries or something?" said Logan, still in the fighting spirit.

"No Logan. They went offline because we failed the objective!" spat Scott, "Weren't you listening?! You were supposed to stay inside the boundaries!"

"Or else what? That's shit lousy way to train!" he scoffed as he wiped the blood off his face.

But before Scott could answer Logan received his punishment for stepping outside the lines. It wasn't in the form of an electric shock from the floor or a shot from one of the stun lasers mounted on the wall and ceiling. This time it involved Rogue breaking in her new powers. While Logan was still standing over a pile of bodies, she flew in from above at high speeds. And before he could even turn to see her, she slugged him hard in the gut and sent him flying across the arena.

"How's that for trainin' sugah?" grinned Rogue, "You know what they say…no pain no gain."

Scott couldn't help but smile. His healing factor and adamantium bones may heal his body, but not his ego. He needed to be taken down a peg and reminded that this was the Hellfire Club. Any kind of insubordination wouldn't be tolerated.

"A little rough on the new guy, don't you think Rogue?" commented James.

"Ah don't worry. That was just a tap," she joked.

"You're liking your new powers, aren't you?" commented Warren, who stepped into the now de-activated arena.

"Flight, strength, a keen sense of danger…what's not to like?"

She continued hovering in the air, enjoying the sight from above. She was still adapting to these new powers, but she took to them pretty quickly. She suspected that in addition to Miss Marvel's memories, she got her knowledge of how to handle herself. It spared her from learning the long way and she could start enjoying the perks right away.

Logan, however, didn't see them as perks. Even with his durable form, that hit left his body reeling. He could barely stand up straight. He shot Rogue an angry look, but she just smiled and shrugged. He then looked at Warren, who was also smiling. He suspected he was the one who planned that. He must have been the type who loved to set traps and watch people walk into them. No wonder he was such a good businessman.

Scott, however, was not amused. As much as he enjoyed seeing Logan take a hit like that it didn't excuse them from failing the mission. And as field leader for the vast Hellfire army, he took every failure personally. Walking up to Logan, he didn't even extend his hand to assist him up. Logan needed to know how things worked around here and the blow he just took should serve as a decent reminder.

"You better learn to follow orders, Logan. Too many hits like that and even you won't be able to heal your way out of it," said Scott in his stern, leader-like tone.

"You'd be surprised what I can heal from, bub," he said, grunting as he popped his shoulder back in the socket and stood up, "What's the point anyways? Ain't we just supposed to go out, kill whoever's a threat, and make sure their buddies know about it so they don't mess with us?"

"That's a gross oversimplification of what Hellfire does," said Scott, "You're a former soldier. You ought to know the importance of following orders."

"That's what my old drill sergeants kept saying. Never did get on their good side," he said with a snide grin.

Scott moved in closer and looked Logan in the eye with a stern, penetrating gaze. It wasn't enough he made friends with Jean. It wasn't enough she was the first woman he slept with when he got here either. This man was pushing every one of his buttons and Scott wasn't going to stand for it.

"I mean it, Logan! You better get used to following orders because around here you won't last long if you don't! The Hellfire Club has no tolerance for outsiders! You want to lone wolf it, do it on your own time! But when we have a job to do you better damn well do it!"

"Bub, gettin' the job done ain't the problem. It's listening to sniveling little punks like you that get in my way! Just because you the field leader doesn't mean I have to do things your way! I still did my part, didn't I?"

"You just slashed targets indiscriminately? How is that doing your part?!"

"I did more than you, hangin' back and not gettin' your hands dirty! Without those eye beams of yours you'd be dead where you stand!"

"Why you…"

But before they could continue, James stepped in. This was getting out of hand and it had to stop before these two really started brawling.

"Both of you knock it off!" ordered James, pushing them apart, "We're on the same team, damn it! Act like it!"

"Tell that Mr. Lone Wolf here!" shot Scott.

"Shut up!" said James sternly, "As far as I'm concerned, neither one of you is helping! We're supposed to be training to become better operatives! Not training to blame each other over trivial shit like this! It was his first time, Scott! Don't get mad at him for not picking everything up on the spot!"

"Gee thanks, you make me sound like a fucking novice," growled Logan.

"That's because you are!" shot James, turning towards Logan now, "I don't care how old you are or how good you are at whatever it is you do, Logan! This is the Hellfire Club! You either do things our way or you spend some quality time with Selene! Get that through your thick metal skull and start taking this seriously!"

Logan and Scott continued to stare each other down, the resentment between them not getting any better. But they had to remember they were part of the Hellfire Club. They didn't have to like each other, but they did have to tolerate each other in their given roles. Scott didn't like Logan's lone wolf style and Logan didn't like Scott's overly uptight nature. They couldn't have been more different and with Jean playing a part as well there was plenty of cause for tension. But so long as they were part of this they had to at least try and get along. It wasn't going to be easy, but at Hellfire there was no alternative.

They finally backed off and James let them go. He was just as frustrated as they were. He didn't like the idea of having to play referee with these two. They were both great fighters in their own right, but their styles were very different. They each had the potential to do great things for the Hellfire Club. Logan could be the extra muscle they needed for really hazardous tasks and Scott had really asserted himself as a leader and role model for the Hellfire army. If they were at each others' throats it could affect them both and nobody in the Inner Circle wanted that.

Rogue and Warren cast him a look of sympathy. They were glad they didn't have to play that role. Even with new powers, Rogue wasn't about to get involved in an affair like that. She had a hard enough time keeping the peace between her, Kurt, and Wanda.

"Take a quick breather and get back in the arena," said James, "We're going to do this again and we're going to keep doing it until we get it right."

"That could take a while," laughed Rogue, "Maybe Ah should join. Somebody's gotta watch y'alls backs."

"I'll add you in," said Warren as he signaled the technicians to prepare another round, "I'll keep it at the same level. Just try not to kill each other."

"No promises," muttered Logan.

Scott and Logan exchanged another spiteful glance before getting back in position. James and Rogue stood between them, making sure there was plenty of separation. The tension was still there and it was doubtful any of it would get resolved in just one session. Hopefully, it didn't become an ongoing issue. They had enough to worry about as it is.

While the arena was prepped for another training session, Jean and Emma looked down from the observation deck. Mystique was there too, mainly so she could observe Rogue, but she was also there to observe Logan. Having studied him for so long over the course of the mission, she was eager to see him in action. But as skilled as he was, they took a back seat to the fight that ensued. She, along with Jean and Emma, watched the whole thing unfold. It was quite a sight. While they weren't exactly one big happy family in the Inner Circle, most of them got along well enough not to fight like that. But Scott and Logan just didn't like the vibe they got from one another.

Jean couldn't help but feel a little responsible. She was the one that decided to befriend Logan. She didn't regret it, but she didn't expect it to develop like this. Now they had more reason to resent each other. They were so different on so many levels and she was already feeling stuck in the middle. Emma noticed this and was naturally smug about it.

"Wow, one training session and already they hate each other. That has to be a record," said Emma, "Nice going, Jean. You really know how leave your mark."

"Shut up, Emma," muttered Jean, "You make it sound like I caused that fight."

"Did you? If I recall correctly, you were the one that jumped into bed with Logan without thinking it through. You thrust yourself between them…literally in a sense."

"Since when do I need to go through protocols to sleep with somebody? Scott and I have an open relationship. We're okay sleeping around with other people. It's not like Logan was the first."

"True, but none of the previous men you slept with were Logan," quipped Emma.

"Why does that matter? It was bound to happen sooner or later. He'll probably fuck every other girl in the Hellfire Club before the week is out."

"Perhaps, but he may not enjoy them as much as he enjoyed you," said Emma with a snide grin.

Jean cast Emma a harsh scorn. Over the years her resentment for this woman had grown. She started off looking up to her because she taught her how to become a good Hellfire woman. She taught her how to strip, how to seduce men, and how to use her telepathy to enhance sex. But ever since she and Scott started their relationship, she had been very critical. It also didn't help that Emma was a lot friendlier with Scott than she was with the other men. He was the only one she really opened up to besides Xavier. Jean also knew she slept with Scott more often than she did with other men. She often threw that in her face, but she knew Scott didn't feel the same way about Emma as he did with her. But Emma loved to instill a little doubt.

"I have to wonder, darling…did you decide to befriend Logan just because he's got the wild-man thing going? Or are things with Scott just not as exciting anymore?"

"Don't even try it, Emma," said Jean in a threatening tone, "I still love Scott. I'll always love Scott. What I'm looking for in Logan is different. He's strong man and I think he needs someone to guide him into the Hellfire Club. Lord Xavier has said he wants me to take on more active roles with new pawns. This is just one of them."

"Right, you just make it sound SO convincing," said Emma dryly, "You didn't seem to make that clear enough with the boys. Why else would they be at each others' throats like this?"

"Why does it even matter to you? Since when are you bothered by two people fighting?" said Jean, turning it back on her.

"What? I can't be concerned about dear Scottie? I'm surprised at you, Jean. If you love him as much as you say you do, you shouldn't be so willing to bring in competition."

Jean fought the urge to slap this woman across the face for her comments. But she held back. She knew Emma well enough to know that nothing she said was going to dull that charming wit of hers. She had a knack for painting every situation in a way that put her on higher ground. Even if it wasn't true it was pretty damn annoying. Rather than feed her hungry ego, Jean sighed in frustration in turned away.

"Forget it, I'm done with this conversation," said Jean sternly.

"Oh, and I haven't even gotten into how much this could potentially affect your private time with Scott. Doesn't that concern you?"

Jean turned back and shot Emma a death glare. She even flashed her eyes bright orange with a little magic to show how serious she was.

"Stop pretending to know things you don't, Emma! You don't know the first thing about me, Scott, or our love! How could you know? You're incapable of loving! You're just a snide bitch who gets off on pushing peoples' buttons! And if you know what's good for you, you'll back off!"

"Now where's the fun in that?" said Emma wryly.

Jean just grunted in frustration and stormed off. She might as well have been talking to the wall. Emma Frost was just impossible. She went out of her way to poke at her love for Scott, something everybody else in the Hellfire Club was smart enough to stay away from. They weren't without their problems, but Emma just loved rubbing salt on the wound. She swore one day that bitch would bite off more than she could chew. That day couldn't come fast enough though. At the rate she was going she wasn't going to cut her any slack anytime soon.

Even after Jean left, Emma kept smiling. She felt vindicated in pushing this issue on Jean. It played nicely to her advantage. If she was to get closer to Scott, she had to sew the seeds of doubt. Logan was proving to be a good catalyst. She could never get her this worked up. She just had to keep pushing and everything would eventually fall into place. Having opened up to Scott, she found someone she felt she could get close to. But it wasn't close enough. If she was to really see where it went she had to move Jean aside.

The only one who seemed to see through her plan was Mystique, who just stood silently and watched the whole thing. She knew Emma pretty well and this sort of thing wasn't beneath her. But she was surprised that she was pushing this issue. She always had an ulterior motive and it was pretty clear it involved more than just pissing Jean off.

"And they say I'm a bitch," said Mystique with a half-grin.

"I do what I have to in order to get what I want," grinned Emma.

"Ever worry it may come back to haunt you?"

"Me? Worry? Never!" she said definitely.

Mystique rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the arena where Rogue was showing off her new powers. This was why she didn't get involved in personal relationships. She had enough bad relationships in her life to know how easily they grew complicated. Neither Jean nor Emma seemed to understand that. And at the rate they were going they were going to find out the hard way. It was too bad because it would be a shame if Logan's emergence into the Hellfire Club was shunted by this little affair. A man like him shouldn't get caught up in this sort of mess. As she watched him fight she started to wonder. Maybe there was something she could do to help.

* * *

**Selene's Chamber**

The new class of pawns gathered for their first lesson in the ways of the Hellfire Club. Like all newcomers, they had to be conditioned in the unique laurels of the organization. Some already got a taste of it with the sex ritual Selene did for them and that alone left quite an impression. But ritual sex wasn't enough to create good Hellfire members. More 'extensive' training was needed and that was Selene's main role. She did a good job of shaping the first class of pawns into the ruthlessly efficient operatives they were today. There was no reason to believe she couldn't do it again with these new faces.

The first six of the new recruits had already gotten a brief taste. After getting fitted with new clothes Kitty, Tabitha, and Jubilee scheduled a round of cosmetic surgery with Sinister. As promised, he helped fill out their bodies in ways they didn't think were possible. He gave them bigger breasts, a curvier figure, and better skin tone. When they woke up from the surgery and looked in the mirror they were amazed. They didn't look like teenage girls as much as young vixens. They couldn't wait to break in their new bodies. Emma already offered them lessons in seduction. They were expected to know the Hellfire way of business for their first stint as sex workers at Club Hellfire.

In addition to their appearance, Sinister and Hank gave them a physical. They received birth control implants and a round of treatments to ensure they were clean of STDs. The men got this too, only they would have to get their looks the old fashioned way by hitting the gym. While the girls were in surgery, they got a taste of the Hellfire training regiment. That was exhausting enough, but being physically endowed was just part of their training. To become true leaders of Hellfire, they had to learn their ways. That's what their first lesson was about.

The eight new pawns met in her chamber as directed. The air was tense since this was their first official lesson. They spent their first few days just getting to know what the Hellfire Club was like and who they would be working with. Then they were given time to inform their families of what they were doing, reassuring them that they were okay and doing something that would help them. Xavier already set up some generous compensation for families such as the Pryde's, the Guthrie's, and the Drakes. And for Emmanuel Da Costa, a generous bonus was granted to him for bringing his son to them. But the time for adjusting to their surroundings had passed. This was the real deal now and there was no telling what would happen next.

To lighten the mood a bit, Alex and Lorna got to know their fellow pawns. Bobby, Kitty, Jubilee, Sam, Roberto, and Tabitha were all around the same age and were able to bring them up to speed since they arrived after they did. They still had much more to learn, but Xavier and Selene insisted that they begin their lessons as a group. It didn't bother them all that much. The girls especially took a liking to Alex and his handsome, Hawaiian colored image. Lorna got some attention from the boys too, her west coast persona and exotic green hair granting her some unique appeal. She was a bit less used to the attention than Alex, but they got along well enough.

At the moment they were sitting in the back of the chamber, lounging about on the plush carpet. There was a curtain dividing the room. Behind it Selene was making preparations. She wouldn't say what they were. She just said it was going to help integrate them into their organization. Taking her word for it, they just sat and waited. In the meantime they got to know each other a little better.

"So your Scott's little brother, huh?" said Jubilee as she, Tabitha, and Roberto got to know their newest friend.

"Well I never liked the term 'little,' but yeah. Scott's my brother," said Alex indifferently.

"Ah, well that's nothing to be ashamed of. You Summers boys seem to have a lot going for you. You already got the looks down," said Tabitha with a flirtatious leer.

Alex smiled and returned her gaze with one of his own.

"Guess there are some perks, but it's not all about genes. Scott and I aren't exactly a picture of fraternal love," he sighed.

"Can't say I blame you," shrugged Jubilee, "I may not know Scott as well as you, but from what I've gathered he's a little on the uptight side."

"You have no idea," muttered Alex, "He's changed a lot over the years. We both have."

"Yeah, well this place has a knack for changing people," said Roberto, "My father says it can people into gods or reduce them to dogs, depending on how strong you are."

"And you guys think you're strong enough?" asked Alex.

"I'd like to think so," said Jubilee, "I've survived the death of two sets of parents and survived on my own without any help."

"Yeah, same here," said Alex, "I guess if that doesn't toughen you up, nothing will."

Jubilee smiled at Alex, happy to know that there was someone else here who understood what it was like to have to fend for themselves. It seemed to be a common thread among many pawns. But for some it wasn't that simple.

"Consider yourselves lucky. I wish my dad was dead," muttered Tabitha, "The bastard liked the beat me around a lot. What I wouldn't give to have been strong enough to return the favor."

"Cheer up Tabby," said Roberto with a sympathetic gesture, "Here you'll get the chance to do the beating. Trust me, I want it too. After seeing my girlfriend get beat to death, there's nothing I wouldn't give to return the feeling."

Tabitha smiled, rewarding the Brazilian mutant with a sensual touch. It was nice to know someone understood her need for vindictive justice. She played the role of victim one time too many in her life. Roberto experienced it too. They all had. That's why they were excited as well as anxious to get a taste of the Hellfire ways. If they were as tough as the others described it, they would never have to be victims again.

Next to them, the others were getting to know Lorna a little better. She told Kitty, Bobby, and Sam about where she came from and how she got here. It sounded like she had it pretty rough with her mother being sick, but she didn't sound down about it. Xavier already set her up so she would receive the best possible care from private doctors in New York. He even personally flew her in on a private jet. That certainly went a ways with Lorna. She seemed pretty determined to set herself up in this place. The others gave her hints of what was in store for her. Having not had surgery or a physical yet, she was a little wary of getting into this so fast. But Kitty reassured her she would be fine. If the way she turned out from the surgery was any indication, she would have all the more reason to be confident.

"So what do you think of the new uniform?" asked Kitty, who was sitting next to Lorna while Bobby and Sam sat across from them.

"Well it's not the most provocative outfit I've ever seen a girl wear, but it's close," said Lorna as she looked over her outfit, "I like it though. It shows off all the right things."

"Yeah, and green is definitely your color," commented Bobby, "It gives you that perfect, California girl look with an exotic touch."

"Since when did you care about commenting on fashion, Bobby?" said Sam with an amused grin.

"Since when is it weird for a guy to break down the sexy attire of a beautiful woman? I'm just making polite observations."

Lorna smiled at Bobby's assessment. He smiled back playfully, throwing in some flirtatious subtext. She didn't mind it though. It boded well for her since she hadn't even had surgery yet and she caught the eye of the men. The outfit sure helped. It was just like the others, only hers was colored green to match her hair. It went nicely with her look and it made her feel sexy. She also couldn't help but note how attractive the men here were. And seeing as how she wasn't a virgin that opened up all sorts of possibilities.

"Thanks for the assessment, Bobby," she said, "But hopefully I'll fill it out a little better once I get some surgery."

"Oh yeah, you'll be smoking after that!" said Kitty in an enthusiastic tone, "I can say from personal experience that surgery does wonders. I never thought I could have a body this hot!"

"And Ah think every guy would agree it's quite a sight," said Sam admiring her new voluptuous frame as she posed a bit.

"Amen to that," grinned Bobby, "But seriously, Lorna, you'll do fine. Hell, you've got influence we don't. Your half-brother and half-sister rank ahead of us."

"I don't know how much a difference that will make," said Lorna, "It was shocking enough to hear I had siblings out there. I'm still working things out. Pietro's been a big help, but I haven't been able to sit down with Wanda yet."

"No surprise there," shrugged Sam, "Wanda's a bit…off sometimes."

"Yeah, she's not the friendliest person in the world," said Bobby, "But then again neither is Pietro. Except he's a bit more easygoing."

"That I've already gathered. But overall he's an nice guy. He just needs to slow down sometimes," said Lorna, smiling somewhat at the bond she's already formed with her half-brother.

"A guy with powers like his? Ah don't see that happening," said Sam.

"Guess we'll have to wait and see," grinned Lorna, "From what he told me about this place, anything is possible."

Those words rang true so far. They had already seen and experienced some amazing things since they arrived at this place. Whether it was ritual sex or connecting with wayward siblings, the Hellfire Club had already left a mark on them. But this was only the beginning. They had a long ways to go and today they were taking the first step.

Selene emerged from behind the curtains. Upon seeing her, the young pawns fell silent. Even though they hadn't been here long, they knew enough to be mindful of the Black Queen's presence. She carried herself with much greater force than anybody else and they wisely turned their attention towards her.

"Gather around," she ordered, "The lesson is ready to begin."

Bobby, Kitty, Jubilee, Sam, Tabitha, Roberto, Alex and Lorna all got up and obediently approached the Black Queen. They each stood side by side, facing the imposing woman as if they were facing a drill sergeant at boot camp. She had an extra serious demeanor this time, fully taking on her role as an instructor. Once gathered she started walking pacing back and forth amongst them, her eyes running over their young, feeble forms. It was a little intimidating, but they tried not to show any weakness.

But Selene knew they were anxious. They couldn't help it. They were young, inexperienced, and without proper guidance. She saw before her a collection of damaged and vulnerable teenagers, each of which had potential. But if they were to have any hope of making it here in the Hellfire Club they had to be properly molded. That's why she was so excited about this little session she put together.

"Welcome to the first step in your long journey towards the Inner Circle," she said as she continued pacing, "Let me start by saying you've got a long ways to go. At the moment you are at the very lowest rung of our sacred hierarchy. Looking at you now, I don't see the next generation of Hellfire elite. I see a bunch of super-powered punks who haven't learned to properly apply themselves in this wretched world. And why is that? Well that's what this lesson is about."

It was a little demeaning for her to call them punks who sat so low on the Hellfire totem, but nobody dared to say anything. Even those who didn't usually take insults like Alex, Tabitha, and Jubilee were silent. This wasn't the kind of women they argued with.

"Let's start with a simple question…Bobby Drake, is it considered evil to kill someone?"

Bobby hesitated under her gaze. He was never good at pop quizzes even though it seemed like a simple enough question. But not wanting to test the Black Queen's patience, he answered.

"I…I guess so," he stammered.

"You guess so?" said Selene in disgust, "You can't even make a simple judgment? How naïve."

Bobby shifted uncomfortably and he got some sympathetic gazes. This woman was harsh, but she was just getting started.

"Let's try another…Lorna Dane, is it evil to take vengeance on someone who has wronged you even though they had good reason to do so?"

"I uh…I'm not sure," the young woman answered, "I guess it depends."

"It depends…typical," scoffed Selene.

The Black Queen stepped back and folded her arms assertively as she addressed the new pawns.

"Anybody else have a better answer?" she asked.

Nobody said a word. These weren't the kind of questions that had clear cut answers, but there was a reason for that. Many of the older pawns answered the same way when they first arrived. And that was something Selene planned on playing off of.

"I see…" she said sternly, "Well at least it shows you're all on the same page. Many who first enter the Hellfire Club struggle with such questions. They've been conditioned by the outside world to believe that there is right and wrong with some gray area in between. But you're all still young and each of you has endured a level of injustice in their lives. You haven't been completely brainwashed by the mindless masses to believe in such foolish notions of morality. That's why I'm going to open your minds to a new way of thinking. When I'm through with you, you won't just walk the walk and talk the talk of a Hellfire member. You'll actually think like one as well."

Selene's demeanor shifted and she approached the eight young Hellfire prospects again. This time she was more relaxed, coming off as more a teacher than a dominating queen. It didn't make her seem nice or anything. It was just part of her style.

"Allow me to continue with a startling revelation…there is no good in the world," she said boldly, "There is no good, no justice, and no innocence. What you think is just is merely an anomaly. It is a pitifully constructed veil by civilization to present the illusion of security. It's nothing but a pipe dream! And it's easy to prove. Look at the world, hell look at your own lives! Have you experienced wrongdoing? Have you experienced injustice? Have you been robbed of innocence?"

It was a far-reaching question, but nobody among the pawns could say otherwise. Every one of them had experienced injustice in their lives. Every one of them had reasons to be bitter about life. Selene knew that and used it to reinforce her point.

"I take it by your silence that you all have. So then ask yourselves…if there is just one hint of injustice then is there any justice to begin with? If there is one hint of evil then is there any good? If innocence can be tainted to any degree then is there innocence?"

They were profound questions that got each pawn to think harder about seemingly obvious morals. But Selene wasn't done.

"I've lived on this pathetic planet long enough to see humanity for what it really is. And do you know what it is? It's weak! It's scared! No matter what the potential it is always squandered by such wasteful and unnecessary restraints! The problem isn't whether it is right or wrong. It's just how wrong can it be in order for it to be right. It's not about good and evil. It's just how evil someone has to be in order to get what they want. And it's not about whether something is just or unjust. It is only a matter of how far you're willing to go to vindicate yourself."

It was a strange way of thinking. It was practically opposite from what most normal people would hold to be self-evident. This woman thought on a different level. But then again she was the immortal one. She had credibility to make such claims and it resonated with the young pawns enough to heighten their curiosity.

"So then what do we do?" asked Jubilee, "What makes Hellfire different?"

Selene turned to the young girl and smiled. Finally, these children were showing some backbone.

"An interesting question, Jubilee," she said, "To answer it let me pose another…what keeps you all from carrying out your desires? What stops you from slaughtering those who have wronged you or seizing for yourself what you have rightfully earned?"

"Um…a lack of resources?" shrugged Alex.

"Please," scoffed Selene, "Everybody is capable just grasping something. What's to stop us from just reaching out and taking it?"

"Laws? Authority?" suggested Roberto.

"All of which are arbitrary," said Selene, "Rules are rules and they can be bent and broken."

"Accountability?" suggested Kitty, "Aren't we accountable for our actions?"

"Not if you do them properly," said Selene with a sinister grin, "And besides, who are we accountable to anyways?"

"God?" said Sam, who was brought of up a conservative household.

That just got Selene to laugh.

"Ha! You're talking to someone who regularly deals with magic, visits other realms, and has met the Norse and Greek gods of mythology. Trust me boy, this 'god' you speak of is a figment of our collective imagination! It's just one of those things people create to feel good about things they aren't certain of. People want to believe if they're good and moral, they'll be rewarded with everlasting life in paradise. It's appealing, but merely a farce. I mean honestly, what has believing in something so foolish got you besides the occasional good feeling?"

It was a harsh assessment of a major belief, one that many of the pawns shared. But then again she had a point about not getting anything for it. It went back to the whole notion of there being no real justice or good, just degrees of injustice and evil.

"So what really does hold us back? Sheer will?" said Tabitha with a shrug.

Then to everybody's surprise Selene's expression lit up.

"Exactly!" she said, glad that somebody finally got it even if it was a lucky guess, "Mere will-power is all that keeps us from getting what we want. You all hold back, playing by the rules in hopes that the system will reward you. But it's a fool's notion. Holding back doesn't grant you anything but more frustration and anger. That's why we here at the Hellfire Club practice indulgence in our worldly desires, not abstinence. We embrace greed, lust, and vengeance. Through this we become fulfilled. And you could be too if you gave it a chance."

There was plenty of appeal to such a notion. Indulging in sex, money, and power sounded exhilarating and fun. Some had already experienced it with the ritual sex spell. They still smiled at the memory, but that was just a taste. It only wetted their appetite for more experiences.

"So how do we embrace it?" asked Bobby.

"Glad you asked," said the Black Queen with a mischievous grin, "It just so happens I've prepared a little activity that should give you a taste."

She then snapped her fingers and the curtain dividing the chamber rose. It revealed a strange, macabre scene on the other side. When the eight young mutants saw it they were shocked. Along the back wall, eight figures were lined up. Each had their legs and wrists shackled with metal braces and every one of them were gagged so they couldn't speak. There were mostly men, but there were a couple of women as well. They were all naked and exposed, looking very vulnerable and scared. They didn't look like hardened prisoners. Were they dressed they would have taken them for normal businessmen and businesswomen. But now they were completely at the mercy of the Hellfire Club.

Standing across from the bound prisoners were Kurt and Wanda. They each bore a smile similar to Selene's. From the looks of it they helped set this up and they knew what was coming. It was a little theatric and downright cruel, but that was how Hellfire did these sorts of things.

"Welcome to Hellfire tactics 101," grinned Wanda, cracking a whip in her hand.

"I hope you all take notes. Zhis is going to be a big part of your Hellfire training," added Kurt.

The eight young pawns were at a loss for words. They looked at the prisoners. Then they looked at Kurt and Wanda. Then they looked back at Selene. They could see in her eyes what she had in mind. It was too outrageous for them to process. Their minds were not yet ready to process something so horrid. Even those who got a taste of darkness with the sex ritual were horrified. Some didn't want to think this was what it looked like, but Selene confirmed it.

"Here's what you little pawns are going to do…you're going to pick a prisoner and then you are going to beat the living shit out of them," she said bluntly, "You're going to hit them. You're going to whip them. You're going to torture them and make them suffer. And moreover, you're going to enjoy every minute of it."

It seemed wrong on every possible level. But it was very much in line with what Selene was talking about earlier. She also had something else to add.

"These eight pitiful subjects are captured enemies of the Hellfire Club. We've got on our hands several businessmen, a few politicians, a technician, and a couple of sex workers. Each has committed the gravest of sins by disobeying their orders and going back on the deals we made with them. As such, they deserve punishment. And in the Hellfire tradition, it is to be swift and harsh."

The shock was wearing off and the young pawns and it was starting to sink in. The idea that these people wronged the Hellfire Club didn't make them innocent victims. It made them enemies. That made punishing them less difficult to swallow, but it didn't stop there.

"But there's more…" said Selene with an ominous grin, "One of these prisoners played a part in closing the mine in Cumberland, Kentucky."

"What?!" exclaimed Sam, immediately recalling the hardship that caused his family.

"It's true. But I'm not done. Another one was a security guard at a mall in Beverly Hills that raped teenage girls on his off time. Another worked for the company that fired Lorna's mother after her accident. Another was part of the lynch mob that formed around young Bobby here. Another was part of the mob that attacked and raped Roberto's late girlfriend. Another is a high priced whore who repeatedly slept with Tabitha's father. Another sat on the school board that expelled Alex after the incident with his powers. Another helped get Mr. Pryde fired from his job just because his daughter was a mutant. Do you all see where I'm going with this?"

The mood amongst the pawns changed. Now they didn't see them as just prisoners, but sources of their suffering. They weren't just enemies of the Hellfire Club. They were personal enemies that oppressed them and made their lives so hard. A new sense of anger filled them. Selene sensed it and knew it would drive them over the edge.

"Which one?!" yelled Lorna, "Who's the one that kicked my sick mother out onto the street?!"

"And who's the son of a bitch who beat and raped Julia?!" exclaimed Roberto.

"That I can't tell you," said Selene with a playful grin, "So the only way to be sure is to beat them all. Do you see what I mean?"

"I see what you're getting at, Mistress Selene," said Jubilee, her eyes narrowed on the prisoners, "We never had a chance to get back at the people who wronged us so here we are."

"And we have them at our mercy," said Alex, "We can do anything we want to them."

"For once, we get to be the oppressors," said Lorna, getting a little excited at the prospect.

"It's about more than just oppression," said Selene strongly, "The lot of you have power they don't, yet they were able to make you suffer. That cannot be allowed to happen in an orderly world. People must be kept in line by any means necessary. Here is your chance to show that you have the stomach for it. Here's your chance to show you can go the distance! So what are you waiting for? Take a prisoner and show them no mercy!"

It seemed like a simple enough task. They beat up their enemies to prove they were Hellfire material. It was a test of sorts, only more macabre and twisted. But that seemed to be a running theme at the Hellfire Club.

The eight young mutants stepped forth and approached the eight prisoners, each one of them confronting the figures at random so that they were standing face-to-face with them. They all looked terrified and some were really struggling, trying to break free. But there was no escaping. They were at their mercy. Standing before them in such a state Alex, Lorna, Bobby, Jubilee, Kitty, Sam, Roberto, and Tabitha had complete control over their fate. That alone was an exhilarating feeling. But inflicting real harm on someone was taking it a step further. Even after learning some of these people were responsible for the hardships in their lives they hesitated, but there was no turning back now. This is what they had to do to show they belonged here.

"Do it! Make them suffer!" ordered Selene.

Upon hearing her cold, thunderous tone the eight young mutants stopped thinking and just acted. Letting out grunts of anger they all slugged the bound prisoners with a hard fist to the face. Ration and reason fell to the wayside as they let out their anger in the heat of the moment. It was just one blow, but already they were out of breath. It was quite a rush, doing something that felt was wrong and cruel. But at the same time it felt good. And Selene wouldn't have them stop there.

"Come on! Is that the best you can do? Let them have it! These people are pigs who screwed you over! Stop being sickly little victims for once and take control!" yelled Selene.

"I am not a victim!" exclaimed Tabitha as she hit the prisoner again.

Everybody else soon followed, letting out angry grunts as they hit the prisoners again. Only this time they didn't stop. They let their rage boil over and erupted into a violent frenzy. They grabbed the prisoners by the neck and punched them as hard as they could, feeling the contours of their faces bruise. With each hit the prisoner let out a pained cry, but it was muffled by the gag. Some tried to talk and beg their way out of it, but it wouldn't have done them any good. The young pawns were completely into it, lost in a daze of anger and rage. Never before had they erupted with such violence. Never before had they allowed themselves to just embrace these morbid feelings. But as they heard the pained groans of the prisoners, they felt a genuine sense of fulfillment. They were victims way too much in their lives. This was their turn to do the damage.

They were pretty impressive. Selene walked up and down the row of prisoners, enjoying the sounds of pained cries, angry grunts, and fist on face punishment. Torture always got her excited and these youngsters were doing alright for themselves. Girls like Kitty, Jubilee, and Tabitha weren't very big or very strong. But they were relentless, using their nails to claw at their skin and digging deep wounds that were clearly very painful. Lorna was a bit bigger and more built. She used her legs a bit more, jamming her knee up into the gut of her victim and causing them to choke on blood. It was so effective the other girls copied it and soon all their victims were choking on their own bile. The men kept things simpler, simply using their fists to punch and beat their prisoners. Alex and Roberto were pretty strong so they broke quite a few facial bones. Bobby and Sam focused more on hitting the sensitive areas of the body, punching at the throat and groin areas.

Every hit fueled their anger, pushing them into a new state of mind. It was sewing the seeds for the kind of destructive appetites they would need to grow in the Hellfire Club. Selene nurtured them with a little spell to make it even more exhilarating. It was not unlike the spells she used for sex to make it more pleasurable. By using magic to further their rage, the pawns would descend further into a darker state of mind. It would make them ruthless and cold, willing to go beyond their limits to do what needed to be done.

"Don't stop!" urged Selene, "Get creative! Use your powers to do more damage! Don't let up!"

The eight young pawns followed her advice and started really inflicting some pain. Kitty used her phasing powers to phase her hand into a man's arm and tear at the muscle, nearly causing him to pass out. Jubilee used her firework powers to burn another prisoner all over his body, leaving it scorched with circular marks that started to blister immediately. Tabitha did something similar with one of the female prisoners, creating hundreds of tiny little energy bombs and throwing them all over her body so that when they exploded it was like being stabbed with hundreds of tiny knives. Lorna used her magnetic powers to tighten the chains and stretch the metal for the other female prisoner, popping the shoulder out of the socket and really causing some pain. Roberto used his sun powers to char the flesh of one of the male prisoners around the groin, making it so he could never rape a girl like his ex girlfriend ever again. Bobby used his ice powers to freeze the hands and feet of his prisoner, making it completely numb and then shattering it along with many bones. Sam backed off a bit and charged his prisoner while using his blasting powers to ram him, causing major internal damage and causing him to cough up more blood. And Alex used his energy blasts to break bones in every limb of his victim, serious wounds and terrible bruises.

They had never used their powers with such malice before. It made the rush they got from beating these people up even stronger. Some even started smiling at how great it felt to let this anger out. It got a little chaotic at one point as they started ganging up on victims and coordinating their beatings so that the unlucky prisoners got the blunt end of their wrath. The whole time they were yelling and grunting, screaming out at these nameless prisoners who they didn't even know and weren't even sure if they had anything to do with the injustice they suffered. But it didn't matter at this point. As far as they were concerned, they were all responsible. So they all had to suffer.

"It was you, wasn't it?!" yelled Roberto as he savagely beat one of the men, "You were the one that raped Julia! It was you!"

"Do you like taking advantage of innocent girls?!" screamed Jubilee as she burned a man who reminded her of the mall security guards that used to harass her, "Try and kick me out now you bastard!"

Over with the women they didn't fare any better.

"You fuck my dad, slut? Was it girls like you that turned him into the asshole he became?!" yelled Tabitha as she dug her nails into an open wound around a girls neck.

"You look like the cutthroat bitch, type! You probably don't have any problems throwing people out onto the street!" yelled Sam as he punched a girl in the stomach, "Bobby, freeze her legs!"

"You got it!" grunted Bobby, doing as he asked and watching as Sam rammed the ice to break her legs.

They kept beating them and beating them. It got to the point where most of the prisoners had passed out. Some kept going after that, but eventually they realized it was no use and they stepped back to catch their breath. It was quite a show and one that Selene, Wanda, and Kurt enjoyed watching. They could sense them crossing over. They were embracing the violence just as they had embraced the sex. They weren't just beating up prisoners. They were beating their old notions of morality out of them. It was almost beautiful in a ways because it was like watching the birth of a new class of Hellfire pawn.

Eventually, they wore themselves out and backed off. Some kept going at it though. Tabitha and Roberto finished up on one of the women. Tabitha had Roberto burn the woman's face while she dropped bombs on her breasts. This caused bloody wounds that would surely leave scars and if she was a whore like the one that Tabitha's father used to fool around with, she wouldn't be applying her trade any longer.

"Try and whore youself now, bitch," said Tabitha.

"Even I wouldn't fuck you," said Roberto without sympathy.

Alex was still in a fighting rage as well. He kept punching one of the prisoners across the face even though his arm was tired and the man's face was unrecognizable. It had swollen up so much the ball gag fell out and he was able to speak. But he was in so much pain he could barely get the words out.

"Please…have mercy."

"Not with me, pal," said Alex.

He then slugged him one last time, effectively knocking him out. Now all the prisoners were unconscious. They were still alive, but in a world of pain. Selene would have liked to see at least one of them take it to the next level and kill them, but she understood that was asking a bit much. They were still new here and killer instinct couldn't be rushed. She found that out with how the earlier pawns like Scott, Jean, and Warren struggled with it even after some conditioning. With these pawns they would adapt to it much easier with this lesson under their belt.

When it was all over, the eight young pawns fell silent. They were amazed at what they had done. Looking at the bloodied, battered bodies of the prisoners it was hard to believe they were capable of such brutality. They never new they had it in them, but here they were. They had been holding back their whole lives, playing by the rules in a world that didn't understand them. Now they finally let loose and unleashed the anger that had been building up inside. A part of them felt guilty, but at the same time it felt good. And that rush and exhilaration washed over any sense of remorse they may have had about what they just did.

Now out of breath and in a daze Alex, Sumers, Lorna Dane, Bobby Drake, Jubilation Lee, Sam Guthrie, Kitty Pryde, Roberto Da Costa, and Tabitha Smith stood before the Black Queen and her two loyal associates. She looked pleased, gazing at them in approval. Kurt and Wanda looked impressed as well. They never would have suspected them embracing their rage with such enthusiasm. They may have needed a nudge from Selene, but it was still impressive. And this was just the beginning. These pawns, like everybody else who passed through the doors of the Hellfire Club, were in for a wild ride.

"Congratulations," said Selene, "You've taken the first step towards becoming true champions of the Hellfire Club. You've passed your first test, but I assure you this is just the beginning. The best is yet to come!"

* * *

**Up next: The new pawns adjust after their first lesson and Selene reviews their potential.**

**AN: So what do you think? Please let me know. I would love to hear your feedback. Please send me your reviews via email or post them on the fanfiction website. I'm open to constructive criticism as long as it is constructive. If you want to view any uncensored scenes to this story please check out the adultfanfiction version through a link on my profile. Thank you all very much for reading. Slickboy out.  
**


	8. Into the Darkness

**New Blood  
Chapter 8: Into the Darkness**

* * *

**Hellfire Spa**

The first lesson in Hellfire training was always the most difficult. The older pawns could attest to that. Being part of the Inner Circle wasn't about nurturing who people were, it was about breaking down their old ways of thinking and re-shaping them to fit the mold of the Hellfire Club. It didn't happen overnight. The first class of pawns took a while to become who they were now. But it was those first few lessons that really sent them down the dark path they were currently on. And now eight new pawns were on that same path.

Alex, Lorna, Bobby, Jubilee, Kitty, Sam, Roberto, and Tabitha were all in somewhat of a daze after the lesson. Selene and Xavier gave them plenty of praise, but it was still sinking in. They all just beat up on a bunch of total strangers. They beat them so bad they could have been dead for all they know. But Xavier assured them they would be fine (so to speak) and they would still face Hellfire's harsh wrath. They were all starting to understand just how bad a wrath it was and they all felt differently about it.

For those like Sam, Kitty, Jubilee, and Bobby it was hard to get around. Before today they weren't much for fighting. Some like Bobby had been beaten up, but they never played the part of aggressor. In some ways it was exhilarating, being the one to dish out the punishment instead of always having to take it. But it was also disturbing. They had no idea they were capable of that kind of brutality. Selene had a way of getting them in the right mindset and having them act on it. It was difficult to accept and they couldn't help but feel some remorse afterwards, but Selene drilled it into their heads that this was what they had to do if they were to be part of the organization. It was just going to take a while for them to accept and to fully understand what they were turning into.

Others, however, didn't have as big a problem. Tabitha and Roberto didn't show much remorse over what they did. If anything, they got excited by it. Tabitha had always been the victim, having to leech off of others so she wouldn't go hungry or homeless. And working the streets, she had been beaten before and couldn't do anything about it because the police would just throw her in jail or send her back to her father. Here she was the one in control and she liked having that kind of power. Roberto embraced it for a different reason. Shortly afterwards he called his father, Emmanuel, to tell him what happened. To his surprise his father was proud of him. He went on to lecture him how that kind of willingness to be strong and ruthless helped him gain favor in the Hellfire Club and become the success that he was. He also reinforced the notion that had he been willing to act with such resolve, Julia never would have been killed. That support eased any guilt or remorse he might have had. He always looked up to and respected his father and now he was finally beginning to understand why he was such a success at what he did.

As for Alex and Lorna, they were more or less indifferent to what had happened. Alex was surprised more than anything else at what he did. He always did have a problem letting his anger get the best of him and he always felt bad about it. But after listening to Selene he didn't have that same sense of remorse. He liked that he could be supported for being tough instead of scorned upon like his foster parents did. It was the kind of nurturing he never had and he found himself intrigued by Hellfire laurels. Scott was definitely supportive, but somewhat distressed by how quickly he took to it. Lorna was equally struck by the lesson, but not in the same way as Alex or the others. While she did get a thrill out of being the oppressor instead of the victim, she had to step back to rationalize it a bit. Whatever remorse she felt was balanced by her reasoning that these people were enemies and no better than the jerks who threw her mother out onto the street. Pietro sensed that was part of their father's mindset, who tried to rationalize everything he did. But he made sure she did it in a good way.

Overall, it was a surreal feeling having done what they did. Every one of the new pawns found their own way of coping with it. At the moment Bobby, Jubilee, Sam, Tabitha, and Roberto were in the Hellfire spa. Jean, Rogue, and James Poundstar were with them. They summoned some of Hellfire's beautiful female sex workers and attractive male studs to help them relax. The boys were lounging in a hot tub while two topless women served them snacks while Tabitha and Jubilee lay naked on massage tables getting messages. It was plenty relaxing for their bodies, but their minds were still tense.

"Dang…Ah can't believe everything Ah did back there," mused Sam as he sank into the hot tub.

"Yeah, we heard you the first five times, Sam. Give it a rest already. We know," said Roberto.

"Ah can't!" he exclaimed, "Before today Ah never got into a fight. Heck, nobody ever picked a fight with me. And here Ah am just sitting here after nearly beating a bunch of strangers half to death."

"I know how you feel man," said Bobby, who ate a chocolate served to him by a topless woman, "I'm so messed up I can't even admire the beautiful half-naked women around me. But I can't say it didn't feel vindicated."

"Why? Because they were enemies?" said Sam.

"No, because I've been on the blunt end of some major beating myself. I still remember that lynch mob that nearly killed me the day my powers manifested. They were so brutal I ended up in a coma."

Bobby's voice was bitter. That memory always brought back bad feelings. But after this lesson with Selene, it brought out other feelings.

"I won't say it didn't feel good though. There isn't a day that goes by that I don't wish I had a chance to get some payback on those assholes. I'll bet they didn't feel guilty about what they did to me."

"They probably didn't," said Tabitha, who was probably the most relaxed of all of them, "I go through the same thing every time some jerk off tried to rape or take advantage of me. I can usually fight them off, but only to an extent. It felt good really being able to cut loose this time!"

"So you don't feel even a little bit of guilt?" asked Jubilee, who looked at her strangely.

"Not in the slightest."

Jubilee was amazed. Tabitha sounded pretty serious. She was even smiling a bit as the hot, shirtless stud rubbed her back. She had a man just as attractive doing that to her, but she couldn't enjoy it as much. As good as it felt taking her anger out on people like those who wronged her while she was a mall rat, she did feel guilt. It wasn't overwhelming, but it was there. She was just learning to cope with it like the rest of them were.

Jean, Rogue, and James, each of who was lounging nude in a separate hot tub, sensed their conflicted mindsets. They were not at all unfamiliar with such feelings. They dealt with it too when they first joined. But Rogue and James had an advantage. Rogue was raised by Mystique to be tough and was able to stomach Hellfire's ruthless ways without too much trouble. James was a trained Apache warrior. He had to be willing to be brutal. But for Jean, who came from a background similar to theirs, it had been much more difficult. She remembered being tested early on, having to learn how to not only defend herself with her powers, but inflict harm as well. For a while it bore heavily on her, but the more she did it and the more encouragement she got from Xavier and Selene the less it bothered her. Now she really didn't think about it all that much. But she had experience and these young pawns did not.

"Relax, y'all. It gets easier after a while," assured Rogue, who was resting after a busy day of training with her new powers, "Eventually you don't give this stuff a second thought."

"But how long does it take?" asked Sam warily.

"It depends," said James, "Some people have an easier time inflicting harm than others. I've never had a problem since I've had warrior training since I was a boy. But for the rest of you, it's going to be a matter of how determined you are to embrace us."

"That's just it. We're all determined. We wouldn't be here if we weren't," reasoned Jubilee, "It's just…hard, you know? Knowing we're going to have to do this stuff."

"Believe me, Jubileee, I understand," said Jean as she leaned over the hot tub and faced the young pawns with an understanding look, "I remember how tough it was for me when I first started training. My first test was to break the mind of this guy who once worked for Lord Xavier's enemies. I never used my powers like that before so it was pretty tough."

"So did you do it?" asked Bobby, "Did you blow his mind up or something?"

"Well I wouldn't say I blew it up. But I will say his higher functions took quite a hit after I was done with them," said Jean wryly, "Afterwards I was pretty messed up about it. I mean the guy was bleeding through his ears and his eyes were rolled all the way in the back of his head. But Lord Xavier reminded me that such tactics are necessary. You can't be squeamish in a place like the Hellfire Club. You have to be willing to hit hard and show no mercy."

"Yeah, I'm beginning to understand that," said Roberto, "No wonder my dad spoke so highly of your methods."

"And rightfully so," said Jean, "As brutal as they are, they do work. Just look around. Look how successful the Hellfire Club is. None of this would be possible if we had to dedicate resources to handling enemies we left alive out of compassion. You can scare them all out want and threaten them all you want. But eventually, human nature wins out and they become a problem. That's just how the natural order works."

"In other words it's a necessary evil?" Sam summarized.

"I wouldn't go so far as to call it evil," said James, "These are tactics, not moral principles. And when you're fighting battles against countless enemies who want what you've got, you have to be willing to take them down."

"That I understand," said Jubilee, "But what about just cruelty to be cruel? Mistress Selene sure doesn't seem to have a problem with that."

Jean, Rogue, and James exchanged looks. These new pawns picked up fast. One lesson with Selene and already they were picking up on some of her tendencies. It was bound to be revealed sooner or later. While Lord Xavier preached doing only what was necessary, Selene just seemed to do as she pleased even when it involved cutthroat brutality. It was one of the unique traits that made her so good at her duties and it was something everybody in the Inner Circle had to accept.

"Well she's a special case, sugah," said Rogue, "Mistress Selene is bit…off in some ways. But she's still the Black Queen and we gotta respect her."

"Like we have a choice there," scoffed Bobby, "I like that woman's dress sense, but man she's ice cold."

"Coming from you, that's saying something," joked Tabitha, "But hey, if that's how it is then so be it. It seems to work for her and it seems to work for the Hellfire Club as well."

"Yeah, but she's still pretty extreme," said Sam, "We won't have to adopt ALL of her tactics, will we?"

"Oh believe me, Sam, that's the last thing we would want you to do," laughed Jean, "One Mistress Selene is plenty. We only expect you to adhere to our base principles and use them to contribute to our organization. Along the way you'll find your niches. You just have to be willing to do whatever is necessary to forge ahead in this chaotic world."

It was sound advice from someone who started off just like them. The training they were doing now was conditioning them to do more in the future. For some, the idea of nurturing their darker tendencies was going to take some getting used to. But remembering back to what Selene preached, those tendencies were as much a part of them as they were every other human in the world. The only difference now is that they would be exercising and embracing those tendencies. It was still an alien concept, but it had to have some merit for the Hellfire Club to be this successful and powerful. Even those with reservations couldn't deny that they were in too deeply not to turn away. They had started down this dark path and they were going to continue to see where it led them.

* * *

**Upper Lounge**

While many of the other new went off to digest their first lesson, Alex and Lorna were met right outside Selene's chamber by their respective siblings, Scott and Pietro. Having gone through similar rituals with Selene in the past they knew what it was like and knew they were probably going to need some support. Alex being Alex, he tried to brush it off and at first didn't seem to want Scott's company. But Scott pestered him to tag along with him so they could talk and he reluctantly followed, a look of dark indifference never leaving his face. Lorna wasn't as difficult. She looked a little dazed, but she turned to Pietro for support and he was there to give it to her.

In addition Wanda caught up with Lorna and Pietro. Having just been introduced to Lorna a few hours ago, they didn't really have time to connect. She figured as long as she was family she would see what she had to offer. After watching her at work during the training session, she was intrigued by her powers. Her mistress told her to keep an eye on her because even though she was new, there was no getting around those abilities of hers. Wanda understood and hoped to use her sister status to influence her. But it turned out Pietro had a similar idea and was staying close to Lorna, something he hadn't done for a long while.

"How are you holding up, Lorna?" asked Pietro, sounding more sincere than he usually did.

"Okay I guess," answered Lorna as she hugged her shoulders, "That was…intense. I can't believe I did some of those things."

"But you did well," said Wanda with an approving grin, "You showed you had the will and grit to carry out such tasks. Of course, I would expect nothing less from a sister, even if you are only my half-sister."

"Thanks…I guess," said Lorna awkwardly.

She was a little put off by how Wanda carried herself. It was very dark, showing major similarity to Selene. That didn't sit well because that woman just felt off. She may be the Black Queen, but there was still something odd about her.

"It takes a while to sink in, but trust me it gets easier," said Pietro in a more understanding tone, "Just remember that the people you assaulted were not innocent. They were all enemies of Hellfire and such harsh punishments are necessary when you're trying to instill order in a world of chaos."

"Yeah, that's another thing I'm beginning to understand," said Lorna distantly, "Back home, I can't tell you how much I would have liked to lay out those bastards that tossed my mom out onto the streets after her accident. Before then I was like everybody else. I believed that there was justice in the world. But when people like my mother are left to suffer at the hands of nameless desk jockeys, something is seriously wrong with the system. Stuff like that should never go unpunished."

"Around here, it won't," assured Pietro, "Here justice is dispensed in the form of order. Wherever there is chaos, we seek to right it. But you can't always do that with foolish idealism. You need to use more realistic and efficient methods."

"In other words, you must be willing to bust some heads," added Wanda.

"Sounds reasonable enough to me," said Lorna, managing a half-smile, "It's just going to take a little time for me to get into it, you know?"

"Take all the time you need," said Pietro, "We'll be here to help, right Wanda?"

"Of course we will," she said, rolling her eyes.

Wanda was a bit put off by Lorna's initial squeamishness. She seemed willing enough to inflict harm, but not without hesitation. She had to stop and think about what she was doing, which did not bode well for fitting her into Selene's plans. She seemed to be getting along with Pietro a bit too well. She couldn't help but feel a slight touch of jealousy, but she brushed it off for now. It was still early and perhaps her mistress would find other ways of working her into the plan. She didn't have a problem with getting to know a long lost sibling so long as she didn't get in her way.

While Lorna seemed to be getting decent support from her siblings, Scott and Alex weren't faring as well. Alex didn't want to talk at first. He didn't need Scott babying him after a lesson like that. It was quite a unique experience for him. But he made it work for him. He didn't feel the kind of remorse the others may have felt. If anything he was just dazed, having let out so much frustration. It was kind of liberating, but Scott being the overbearing brother he was tried to put it in a different light.

"So you're sure you handled it well? You weren't too overbearing or too light, were you?" inquired Scott.

"For the last time, Scott. I did fine!" said Alex in an annoyed tone, "It's not like I've never been in a fight before."

"This wasn't just a fight, Alex. This was you taking the power that was given to you and using it responsibly to punish your enemies. You can't be casual about this. It's important."

"Why? You think it bothers me that I just beat the living crap out of a bunch of people I don't even know?"

"It does bother you to some extent. You can't look me in the eye and tell you it doesn't."

"And what makes you so sure?" scoffed Alex.

"Because I'm your brother and I know you."

Scott's tone was serious and he was getting under Alex's skin. He was always able to pick up on his demeanor. It's part of what annoyed him so much because Scott always used it to annoy him it seemed. He was right about it bothering him a bit. But it wasn't something that was going to traumatize him. They had both been hardened against that by watching their parents die. Yet Scott still insisted that he was more fragile because he was younger.

"Alex, if you're going to be part of the Hellfire Club you have to acknowledge when you need guidance. I know you like doing your own thing, but you can't always do that in a place like this. You have to adhere to principles."

"We talking about Hellfire's principles or just yours?" retorted Alex.

"Don't make this personal," groaned Scott, "This kind of brutality is part of our ways, but you also need to understand the reasons behind them. And I know you don't like to think too much into your actions, but here you need to be able to contemplate and rationalize each and every act you do. Even when you find yourself doing something you wouldn't normally do, you must let reason win out. You have to be willing to do anything and everything to get the job done."

"Yeah, yeah I know. Now are you done lecturing me? Because I need a little space."

Alex sounded serious and annoyed. Scott still didn't think his message was resonating with him, but then again Alex was pretty thick headed. He didn't have a problem being ruthless. He had a problem thinking about it first. That was a potentially dangerous tendency that could get him into trouble here at the Hellfire Club and he refused to let it happen.

Never-the-less, Scott left it there for now. He understood Alex probably needed some time to let this sink in. The first lesson was always the hardest. He remembered what it was like for him. For his first lesson Xavier had him use his optic blasts on live prisoners that were set up like targets on an obstacle course. It used to really bother him, using his powers to hurt people, but he was hardened to that feeling. Now he didn't even think about it, but it took time. He understood that, but Alex didn't. Looking over at Lorna and Pietro, he couldn't help but feel a little envious. Lorna seemed to actually listen to her brother and she just met him a few days ago. It didn't seem fair.

"I think that's enough de-briefing for now," said Pietro, "You guys up for something to eat? We could get the chefs to fix us all a nice gourmet meal."

"Thanks Pietro, but I don't really have an appetite at the moment," said Lorna, "I'd rather just go back to my quarters, take a hot shower, and mellow out for the night."

"Yeah, I think I'll do the same. I don't think I could eat after something like this anyways," said Alex.

"Suit yourself," sighed Wanda, "But sooner or later you'll have to adapt. If you lose your appetite after a simple session like this you'll go hungry real fast. So you might as well start training your appetite as well."

"Easy Wanda," said Scott, "One step at a time, right?"

"I'm just offering a little advice," she shrugged innocently.

"I think they get the message," said Pietro with a touch of brotherly scorn.

Wanda scorned back, but she didn't add any other comments. She didn't need to cause a fight. Things were rocky enough between her and Pietro. They had been for a few years now. The time she spent with Kurt and the lies she told him about Selene caused plenty of strain. It was at a point where she couldn't afford to cause more or else Pietro may start poking his nose in her business more and she couldn't have that. So for now she let it go.

Lorna mouthed 'thank you' to Pietro and walked off towards her quarters. Alex followed close behind, leaving his brother to bemoan their situation. He didn't like it any more than he did, but it came along with being brothers.

"Having siblings never gets easier, does it?" commented Pietro.

"Tell me about it," sighed Scott.

"I'm still here you know," said Wanda with a bemused look.

"I rest my case," grinned the speedster.

That earned him a little hex shock from Wanda, but Pietro made his point and took it as he always did. Even as things between them were troubled, they still found time to make little quips like that. Even Selene couldn't stop them from being brother and sister. They still found time to laugh about it.

Even Scott joined in. However, he wished to some extent that he could have that with Alex. There seemed to be so much distance between them that it was impossible to rebuild their relationship. He hoped they still had a chance, but that all depended how he adjusted to life here at the Hellfire Club. It had a way of changing people Alex and Lorna were surely no exception.

* * *

**Near Lorna's Quarters**

After leaving their siblings behind, Alex and Lorna were in serious need of relaxation. After participating in such a strange and violent training session, they had to do something to help it sink in. The Hellfire Club had plenty of resources for relaxing. They had been told during the tour that there was an abundance of luxuries including food, entertainment, and sex. They had yet to take advantage of such opportunities yet, but they definitely planned to. For now, they just needed something to help them unwind.

Alex stuck close to Lorna. Since he came in at the same time she did and since she was also dealing with reuniting with a sibling, he felt more comfortable around her. It also helped she was pretty attractive as well. That green hair and well-toned body of hers had a sexy, exotic look. Alex had been with his share of women and always had a thing for women who were different. This one definitely seemed different and she also had issues that he could understand. It was also a plus that she didn't seem to mind his company.

"Wow, I never knew having a long lost half brother and half sister could be so strange," mused Lorna, "It's almost as intense as the training session…well, in a context that is."

"Believe me, I know what you mean," smirked Alex, "I had the luck of knowing my brother since birth and you already get along better with Pietro than I ever did with him."

"Really? I'm sorry to hear that," she said, casting him a sympathetic look.

"Don't be. It's really complicated. But it all boils down to me and Scott just going different ways in life. We've disagreed on damn near every major decision we've made about our lives and fought over it forever it seems."

"That must be tough."

"It is, but now that we're both here we have a chance to patch things up," he shrugged, "I don't know how long that will take. Scott can be pretty stubborn. But that seems to run in our family."

"Well I hope you guys work things out," said Lorna, "I'm still trying to wrap my head around having siblings. I've been an only child for so long I really don't know how to handle it. But Pietro's been really supportive even if he has been a little uncoordinated at times."

"What do you expect from a guy that acts faster than he thinks?" joked Alex.

"Duly noted," laughed Lorna, "But still, with everything I'll be doing for the Hellfire Club and building a new relationship with my family it all feels so…overwhelming."

The young woman hugged her shoulders a bit, her mind going over all the possibilities and responsibilities she had before her. For one, she had to learn how to handle Hellfire's ruthless tactics. Then she also had to learn how to be a sister to these two people she just met. It seemed like too much. But Alex moved in and offered her a comforting gesture.

"You'll be fine," he told her, "You're already doing better than me and Scott."

"Thanks, Alex. I hope you're right," said Lorna with another smile.

It felt good to smile again, especially after everything they just did in training. Now they were at Lorna's room, but Alex continued to linger. He got a good feeling around this girl. It felt like they could support each other as they went through this. It sure helped that she was hot as well. He was also certain she found him attractive as well. So why not play off that?

"So you're gonna shower and turn in?" asked Alex.

"That's the plan," affirmed Lorna.

"Sounds like a good one," he said, his tone shifting a little, "You…want some company?"

"What? In the shower?" she laughed, "Aren't we being a little fresh?"

"We just did a training session that had us acting on our baser impulses. Why not keep at it and act on others? It might help us…you know, adapt?"

Alex Summers was nothing if not an opportunist. Lorna noticed how he had been giving her the eye since they met. She didn't mind and she found him plenty attractive as well. He was a bit older and better built than the younger pawns. He had a nice surfer's physique and nicely tanned skin. He had all the features she looked for in a guy for hooking up. Back home, she wasn't afraid to flirt and she wasn't afraid to get intimate. She was definitely not a virgin, but she usually didn't have sex with someone she just met like this. But given the circumstances of this place, it felt somewhat appropriate.

"So what do you say?" said Alex, moving in closer with a flirtatious leer.

"After what we just did you really want to do this?" she said.

"What? Sex is supposed to be relaxing. If it works, why not?"

"Just answer me this, Alex, if I say no are you going to keep coming up with these excuses?" she said in a humored tone.

"I could make a list if that's easier."

Lorna laughed again. Alex had wit to go along with his looks. She liked that in a man. And maybe there was some truth to his suggestion. A little sex might really help get through this. If nothing else, it would be a good way to get into Hellfire's promiscuous spirit.

"Okay, I guess I'll save you the trouble," she smiled, "Go get a towel and meet me in my bathroom."

"I'll be back in two minutes max! Don't start without me."

Then with speeds that would make Pietro envious, Alex ran off to his quarters to get a towel and robe. The promise of sex was enough to make him temporarily forget about the training session and set different priorities. Lorna liked that he was motivated, but then again most men were in such circumstances.

Once he ran off she entered her quarters and gathered a towel. She then entered her private bathroom. Like all the other bathrooms in the manor it was very opulent. Everything was quality marble with shining, silver and gold fixtures. It was definitely the nicest bathroom she had ever been in and it had a standing shower next to a Jacuzzi tub, which was big enough for two. She got the feeling Xavier and Selene expected these showers to be shared by more than one person at times. These people weren't shy about sex and showering tended to go well with sex.

After some initial preparations, Lorna stripped out of her Hellfire uniform so that she was only in her thong. She was just about to remove that as well when Alex showed up wearing only a robe. And when he saw her standing there topless he grinned

"Damn, you're hot California girl, aren't you?" he commented.

"I like to keep in shape," she said with a wry smile, "What about you? You're from Hawaii right?"

"Yep! And there you've gotta look good in a swimsuit if you're to attract the right attention."

Alex then took off his robe, revealing his naked, well-sculpted form. Lorna smiled in approval. The man practiced what he preached. He had the surfer's body and a surfer's tan, the kind that would look very nice in a bathing suit. She could easily see him as one of those hot guys walking down the beach, picking up girls. She knew guys like him back home and she always found them good for some casual fun. But Alex Summers carried himself differently than those men and she wasn't complaining.

"Shall we?" said Alex.

"Oh yes," grinned Lorna.

The young woman slid out of her thong while simultaneously turning on the shower using her magnetism powers. Alex liked her creative touch. He liked how she looked naked even more though. The sexual energy between them was growing fast. Lorna gracefully took Alex's hand and led him into the shower. Once in she drew him under the hot torrent with her, pulling her in close to her so that the water cascaded between their naked bodies.

"Feeling relaxed yet?" said Alex in a manly tone.

"I'm getting there," said Lorna playfully.

For the first few minutes they just stood under the water and got acquainted with each others' bodies. Lorna ran her hands down his manly chest, tracing along the contours of his muscles. Alex slid his hands up her womanly curves. Their touching continued into all out foreplay. Somewhere along the way, they leaned in and shared a sensual kiss. Their lips and tongues tangoed as they explored each others' naked flesh. It felt extra hot in the shower and really started building up their arousal.

"Mmm…want to help me wash up?" purred Lorna

"Sure," grinned Alex, "But only if you return the favor."

"Deal!"

They parted briefly so they could get some soap and shampoo. Every bathroom in the manor was equipped with a fancy array of soap, shampoo, conditioners, and body wash. For a situation like this they grabbed a bottle of liquid soap and dabbed a healthy amount in their hands. Then with a lustful look in their eyes, they moved back towards the wall and started washing each other. They didn't bother with washcloths or anything. Their hands were sufficient and felt much better anyways. It allowed them mix washing with foreplay and it made things even more heated.

They started washing each other, but washing soon turned into more foreplay. More foreplay led to more arousal. Before they knew it, Alex had Lorna pinned against the shower door and they were both moaning in euphoria as they had sex in a heated fervor. They were thorough, yet energetic. It was a good way to work off everything they built up earlier. It was a good, hard fuck that played off the burning lust that Hellfire instilled in them. Yet through that lust some passion broke through. That initial attraction sparked something more in the way they moved their bodies. It pushed them to do it longer and harder, having sex in a variety of positions under the hot shower. They shared numerous blissful peaks. When the final sensations coursed through them, them let out a content gasp and shared a warm embrace under the hot torrent of water.

"Damn, that was good," said Alex with a content sigh, "You do this often?"

"Not as often as I'd like," purred Lorna, "It's been a while since I've hooked up with somebody. I've forgotten how great it feels."

"Yeah, same here," he said in agreement, "But I bet we'll get plenty of chances around here."

"So I've heard," she said, "But I'd still like to have a few with you. I mean…you did say we're kind of in the same boat, right?"

"We are. And I think you're right. I wouldn't mind giving you a little 'extra' attention Lorna. You're a very interesting woman. And you look great naked."

"Aww, thanks," she smiled, "You're blunt and cute. I like that. I like it a lot. I guess it couldn't hurt to have another friend in this place. We can't rely on our siblings all the time."

"That's for sure," said Alex, "Besides, I always did have thing for girls with more 'exotic' features."

To reinforce his point he playfully ran his fingers through her green hair. She smiled at such a gesture, pulling him closer and allowing his manly form to press up against her womanly body. They shared another kiss, just letting the water flow down their bodies and relax away the tension. There was still so much to take in. They had a long road ahead of them and after their first training session with Selene there was no telling what else they would end up doing. But if they were to find their place in this organization, they had to tough through it. They had the support of Scott, Pietro, and Wanda, but it couldn't hurt to have someone else they were close to. They had a few things in common. They might end up having more. Whatever the case may be, they took their first step down the path of Hellfire and there was no going back.

* * *

**Hellfire Wardrobe**

When something major happens, it's normal to lean on other people. But for some, it's easier to cope by being alone for a while. Kitty Pryde was never one to hold onto others for support. After her powers manifested, she got so much bad advice from people trying to help her cope that she gave up listening to them and learned to deal with it on her own. Back home, she would usually go on long walks where she could be alone with her thoughts. It didn't always solve her problems, but it worked as well as she could have hoped.

At the moment, she found herself in a different kind of situation. That training session opened up a new side to her that she didn't know she had. Listening to Selene and participating in such a brutal ritual left quite an impression. She had no idea she was capable of such cruelty. It was hard to wrap her head around, but being alone with her thoughts helped work some aspects out. She started thinking back to all the times she was an outcast at school. Even before she was a mutant she was never one of the popular girls. She tried to fit in, but more often then not she was rejected. After her powers manifested people really pushed her away. And that made her angry. But before today, she always bottled it up and held back every chance she got.

Now she let it out. For the first time in her life, she broke out of her shell and let her pent up anger guide her. It fueled her actions as she beat up on the prisoners. And it felt good. There was no denying that. It felt really good to let those feelings out. It was even more intense than the sex ritual Selene had them participate in when she first arrived. That was just harmless decadence. This was tapping into something much deeper. It went to the heart of who she was. This new side to her was something that had always been there, but she never acknowledged it. Now it was up to her to figure out what to do with it.

One way she took her mind off it was to venture down to the Hellfire Wardrobe and try on some of the elaborate outfits they had stocked up. She had always been a shopaholic and a clothing junkie. Half her teenage years had been spent at a mall doing window shopping for the most part. It was the best way she knew how to kill time in between school and not fitting in with others. But in all the years she had been shopping, she never came across outfits like these. Much of these outfits were what female sex workers wore when they were on duty. Others were the elaborate, Victorian style clothes that the men were. It was all high quality, custom made, and very provocative. If it were a store at the mall it would have definitely been her favorite.

She found herself trying on some of the outfits that the strippers used. She never used to be one for the really sexy attire, but since her surgery from Sinister she could finally fill out some of these clothes and fill them out well. She tried on Jean's famous hot nurse outfit, Rogue's school girl outfit, and Emma's queen outfit, and Wanda's black S&M outfit. She was amazed at how they all looked on her. As amazing a place the Hellfire Club was, she was most impressed by how they enhanced her body. She never thought she could look this sexy. She never thought she could even fill out a bra at this size. It made the idea of stripping a lot easier. She was still really nervous about it, but if that's what she had to do so be it. After the first training session, she was beginning to see just how important this do-anything-for-the-sake-of-Hellfire philosophy was.

She had just slipped out of Wanda's S&M attire, leaving her only in a thong, when she went back to the wardrobe in search of another outfit. Then suddenly, a voice from behind startled her.

"So this is where you've been hiding, Katya."

Kitty turned around and instinctively covered her breasts with the corset she just removed. She saw that the voice belonged to Piotr Rasputin, the same man who initially approached her. She immediately felt a little bashful, partially because she remembered how attracted she was to him that day and partially because she was wearing so little. But it didn't seem to bother him. He was there during the sex ritual she was in that first day anyways.

"Oh uh…hi Peter," she said awkwardly.

"Is everything okay?" he asked, "Why didn't you join the others in the spa?"

"I just…wasn't in the mood for a spa," she answered, "So I came here for some quiet time."

"I see," said the Russian in an understanding tone, "Would you like me to leave you alone?"

Kitty smiled a bit, still holding the garments to her breasts. As conflicted as she was after the training session, she still remembered this handsome man fondly. He was the one who reached out to her. And she still found him just as attractive now as she did when she first saw him. As much as she liked to deal with things on her own, it couldn't hurt to have a tall, strong, handsome guy like Piotr Rasputin around to keep her company.

"No, you can stay if you want," she told him.

"Are you sure? Not that I mind, but I must warn you I am not one for American fashion expertise."

"That's okay. You can just stay and talk if you want," she smiled.

Piotr smiled back walked in closer, stepping over piles of clothes in the process. Apparently, she had tried on quite a few outfits. She must have gone through half the stripper wardrobe already. She must have an affinity for clothes, but being a man of simple tastes he thought she looked good enough in just a thong. So he pulled up a chair and sat down across from her.

She was silent for a moment before she turned back around and started putting away some of the outfits she had been trying on. He noticed she had a distant look on her face. He figured she would be in need of support like the rest of the pawns. Unlike him, she did not have the benefit of being hardened to Hellfire's tactics by spending time in the Russian Mob. She was a normal girl who got her first taste of their brutal world and she was still trying to process it. The best he could do for her and the organization as a whole was help her.

"So how are you holding up if you don't mind me asking?" said Piotr.

"After what I just did back there?" said Kitty, still facing away from him, "I don't know. I'm not curled up in fetal position crying like a baby so I guess that's good. But it's still sinking in, you know? With everything I've done and everything I'm expected to do for the Hellfire Club, it just feels like too much sometimes."

"Yes, I know the feeling," said the Russian mutant empathically, "But it gets easier. The first major test is usually the hardest."

"Was it like this for you?" she asked him.

"Well my circumstances were different, you see. Before I came here I was an errand boy for the Russian Mob. And during my time with them I experienced plenty of violence. So the transition here wasn't quite as difficult."

"The mob, huh? Guess that's good training ground for a place like this," said Kitty, turning around to see the serious look in his eyes.

"Not necessarily," sighed Piotr, "The Russian mob has little in common with the Hellfire Club. They have no loftier goals or principles to live by. They just care about money and the best way to make it usually involves causing mass chaos and inflicting random bloodshed. I got involved because it was my only option to support my family."

"I can understand that," she said with a smile, "What's your family like? Do they live around here?"

"They're small. My parents are dead, but I have a younger sister and an older brother. My brother is back in Russia, but my sister goes to school around here. Part of the deal I took when I first came here was that they would provide a good environment for my sister. And so far, they have delivered."

That was good to hear for Kitty. Part of why she took this opportunity was because her family was desperate. Her father had been fired and her mother was barely getting them by working long hours as a waitress. They needed money and Lord Xavier promised he would help. Hearing that he delivered for Piotr offered hope to her that her family would do just as well.

"I guess that bodes well for my family too," said Kitty, "They need help as well. But I know it's not going to come free. Nothing ever does. You worried about that if memory serves me right."

"I believe I did," said Piotr, "But for the comforts we enjoy, what we do in return is more than fair. The hardest part is learning to work within our somewhat harsh principles."

"Yeah, that's what I've been struggling with these past few hours," sighed Kitty.

The young woman set aside her clothes and leaned back against the door to the wardrobe, not caring that she was topless. For a man with so much muscle and strength, Piotr showed some decent manners in remaining serious. He understood what she was going through and she felt like she could open up to him.

"It's just…all my life I've been an outsider looking in. Even before I found out I was a mutant, I never really put myself out there. Whenever I did I would get rejected. It hurt and made me angry at times. But I kept it all inside. Then when my powers manifested it got even harder. Now people who rejected me before don't even want to be in the same time zone as me. I can't tell you how many times just wanted to yell at them and lay them out for being so thick-headed."

"So why didn't you?" asked Piotr curiously.

"I don't know," she sighed, "I guess I just didn't think I was strong enough. I was always the puny girl that was easy to pick on. Even if I wanted to, I probably wouldn't have put up much of a fight."

"What about now? From what I've heard, you used your powers to quite an effect on your first training session."

"Oh so now you're interested in my training sessions?" she said coyly, "You wouldn't happen to be spying on me now would you?"

"What? No I…"

But Piotr cut himself off, sensing he was making a fool of himself. It earned him a laugh from Kitty. Beneath that tough exterior of his, he was still a young man. He could keep his cool when dealing with the Hellfire Club's submissive sex workers but around a normal, cute, free-willed girl he was overmatched.

"It's okay, Piotr. I was just kidding," said Kitty with a reassuring smile, "But you're right. I did go above and beyond during that session. I never knew I could use my powers like that. I never thought I could hurt someone like I did. But I did. It just messes with me because I've never done anything like that before. I never knew I was capable of it. And I'm not sure what to make of it."

Piotr got up from his seat and walked over to her. His imposing presence didn't intimidate her. If anything, it helped her relax a bit. She was an interesting girl, much different than the other recruits. And he saw in her someone special.

"You know what I see?" he inquired, "I see from your actions that there's a much tougher girl beneath that cute, innocent exterior."

"You think I look innocent?" she said teasingly.

"I cannot say I wouldn't put it past you. But in my experience those who don't look imposing are usually capable of going much further than those who do. Because they don't have the strength to do what they need to do, they find other ways to accomplish their tasks. And I see in you someone who is stronger than you give yourself credit for."

"But is it strong enough for a place like this?"

"Most certainly," said Piotr strongly, "For you to let go like you did and inflict such harsh punishment on those prisoners, you had to have your share of strength. And I believe you've only scratched the surface of what you're capable of."

He sounded so certain. It was as if he could see something by looking at her that she could not. Looking down at the hands she used to inflict such pain on others and the body she had surgically enhanced to become so sexually alluring, it was hard to contemplate how much she had changed. At first she thought it was the Hellfire Club impressing upon her a darker version of herself. But now that she thought about it, they didn't turn her into that girl who assaulted those prisoners. They just stirred in her something that had been brewing for much longer. It made her feel more complete in a way, as if by embracing this darker part of herself she was more true to who she was. Perhaps more training with the Hellfire Club would bring that darkness out further and prove Piotr right in the end.

Looking up at him she couldn't help but smile. Piotr Rasputin was not the most articulate man, nor was he the most charismatic. But he spoke to her on a strong personal level. He could see in her someone who was stronger than she gave herself credit for. Nobody had given her that kind of support in her life. He wasn't just the man who brought her in. He was the man helping her adjust. For that she was grateful.

"Oh Peter, you're too sweet for words," she said with a smile.

"I am just telling you what I see," he said, smiling back.

"That makes you even sweeter," she said as she moved in closer, "And you know what I see? You're not just a strong, handsome man with larger than live muscles to me. You're a man who knows how to relate to people…and how to make a girl feel better about herself."

To show her gratitude, she leaned in and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. Her topless form pressed up against his warm, muscular body and Piotr definitely noticed. Kitty looked cute before, but with the surgery she looked downright beautiful. She was more voluptuous in certain areas like her breasts, butt, and hips. Everything was so perfectly proportioned to her petite stature. He couldn't help but stare a little, but Kitty didn't mind.

Still standing within his grasp, Kitty stared a little as well. This man had done so much for her by convincing her to take on this challenging opportunity and helping her make sense of everything she was struggling with at the moment. She had to do something to pay him back. It wasn't lost on her that she was only in a thong. She certainly wouldn't mind getting to know those nice muscles of his. But she wanted to make it special.

"Thank you, Katya. You're as sweet as you are lovely," said Piotr with a smile.

"Oh, that sweetness of yours just keeps getting sweeter!" said Kitty as she smiled back, "I definitely have to reward you for it. You've done so much for me."

"You don't have to," he said kindly, "But if you really want to, what would you have in mind?"

Piotr was not shy about it. He could see in her eyes what she meant when she said 'reward.' It was a little surprising coming from a girl who was a virgin when she first arrived, but she looked pretty serious about it. She wanted him and so long as she was embracing other parts of herself she might as well embrace this feeling.

Moving in closer, Kitty slipped her arms around the strong Russian's neck. She then looked over at the chair and then back at him and got an idea.

"How about this…" she said in a suggestive tone, "You sit back in the chair and I'll practice stripping for you. I'll do a little dance, giving you a nice show, and then do a lap dance. Beyond that…well, we can just play it by ear."

"Sounds fitting to me," grinned Piotr, "But are you sure you're ready for this?"

"Hey, I need something to work through this. And it couldn't hurt to practice a bit of what I'll be doing later anyways."

Piotr liked her spirit. Even after a training session with Selene she was still open to such experiences. That was another sign of her strength, but he could also tell she was sexually inexperienced. This was as good a way as any get into it.

"Very well, let's do this," said Piotr.

"Great!" said Kitty with renewed excitement, "Just bear with me, okay? I've never done anything like this before."

"You're beautiful, Katya. I'm sure you'll do fine."

Smiling warmly at his words, Kitty led him back over to the chair and sat him down. Her heart was starting to race at the thought of what she was about to do. It certainly wasn't the kind of thing she would write home about, but that seemed to be a given in a place like this. She would just have to suck it up, use what she knew from gossip, movies, and TV. She had the surgically enhanced body and the handsome man. It was just a matter of doing this right.

Once Piotr was comfortably seated she got in front of him and gathered herself. She was already topless so she didn't bother putting anything else on. She didn't feel she was ready for one of those elaborate outfits she tried on earlier. It was probably best she kept it simple anyways. Besides, Piotr sure didn't mind being able to see her breasts. The way his eyes ran up and down her body gave her plenty of reason to be confident. She just had to use that and entice him, hopefully without screwing up in the process.

"Okay…here I go," she said nervously, "Just sit and watch for now. Let me get a feel for this."

"Take all the time you need," he said as he admired her womanly form.

Kitty smiled and began swaying her body. She didn't have any music going so she would have to play it out in her head. She started humming one of her favorite songs to herself, closing her eyes and thinking about the beat and using it to get her going. She started off innocently enough, just shaking her hips and moving around in a sexual manner. She playfully slid her hands up and down her body and teased her breasts, trying to make it look hot for her audience. She tried to hide the fact that her legs felt like jello and her heart was beating inside her throat. But Piotr didn't seem to notice.

The powerful Russian mutant grinned in approval at her initial show. She was doing okay for someone who had never done this before. Her inexperience showed though. Her movements were not as graceful or elegant as more experienced strippers. Piotr knew because he visited Club Hellfire many times and had seen many women dance. But none of them caught his attention like this. Even without experience, she was still so sexy with the way she moved. He watched as she got into it a little more, moving in closer, extending her sexy legs, and bending over so he could get a nice view of her cleavage. She still had this cute innocence to her on top of her sexual movements. That gave her a unique look as she danced and Piotr found it very hot.

"You're doing well for a beginner," he told her.

"Thanks," she said, now dancing around his chair, "I took some dance classes when I was a girl."

"It shows," he grinned.

Encouraged by his words, she grew bolder. She showed off some of her flexibility, which was something she also picked up from taking dance classes. She lowered her body to the floor and did a little split move. Then she leaned back, lifted her hips up, and spread her legs in a wide V-shape. Such flexibility impressed Piotr. It also got him aroused.

Rising up off the floor, Kitty sauntered over to his chair. She sensually swayed her hips with every step, the weakness in her knees now waning. Now hovering over him she playfully caressed his face and ran her hands down his well built chest. While he was enjoying her touch she slipped onto his lap and straddled his waist. The close contact allowed her to feel a bulging erection in his pants. Smiling at the feeling, she started grinding her hips against as she teased him with her hands and body. She must be doing something right because he was pretty hard. Feeling it rub up against her got her a little aroused as well. But she wanted more.

Their eyes remained locked on one another the whole time. Piotr was entranced by her while Kitty put on as sexy a look as she could. She couldn't stop herself from giggling a few times, but that didn't seem to dampen the spirit. If anything, he liked that. Her gestures continued to get bolder. She slipped her hands down his chest and started undoing the buttons to his shirt. Piotr didn't resist. He even helped her, leaning forward a bit so that his puffy, Victorian style dress shirt could fall of his body.

Kitty purred at the sight of his heavily muscled upper body. Being able to feel his rough flesh against hers made her feel moist inside. She traced down the rough contours of his chest and felt along his hard biceps. He was so well built it was like feeling a perfectly sculpted statue. She grew more eager with her touching, rubbing around his chest and arms harder. She almost forgot that this was supposed to be a lap dance of sorts. She kept trying to sway and move her body as if she were dancing. But the heat of the moment was leading them else ware.

"You're beautiful, Katya," said Piotr in a lustful daze.

"So are you, handsome," said Kitty as she rubbed over his chest, "So…is this the part in the dance where the girl whispered to the guy what kind of 'special services' she offers?"

"It can be if you want it to," quipped the Russian.

"I think it will be. But since this is practice we'll skip the price negotiation and go right to the good stuff. Just let me know if I do anything wrong."

Smiling at her classy poise, Piotr leaned back and let Kitty continue to work. She kept swaying her body and rubbing down his exposed flesh. At one point she rose up and pressed her breasts into his face. This evoked a content moan and set the tone as she slithered her way down his body until she was on her knees facing a growing bulge in his pants.

She was starting to feel nervous again. The only other time she did something like this was during the sex ritual and that was aided by magic. Here she would have to rely on her own wits. She hesitated a bit at first, but she decided to go through with it. She wasn't going to use magic this time. She was going to get through this on her own and enjoy it. She kept with the spirit and removed Piotr's pants. Then with nothing but her burning lust to guide her, she gave him oral sex. His manly grunts and gasps guided her even as she worked through a great deal of anxiety. But she didn't let it show, keeping with the sexual spirit and finishing the job as best she could. When she was done, she smiled and rose back up in a seductive manner.

"How am I doing?" she asked him.

"Great…" was all he could get out.

"Thanks," she said, giggling a bit at his response, "Not bad for my first, huh?"

"No…not bad at all."

Kitty then rose up and leaned over him again, her topless form pressing up against his. She felt his powerful arms snake around her waist and grip her hips. It felt so good and it made her want him so bad. She was still nervous, but now she was more aroused than anything else.

"So what's next?" she said, "Is this where we begin the grand finale?"

"Does it matter?" said Piotr in his thick accent.

"No…I guess not. You are the customer after all. And I guess it's my job to make sure you are fully satisfied."

She was already talking like a real Hellfire woman. Piotr loved it and watched as she moved onto the final part of her routine. She finished her striptease, removing her thong so she was completely naked. Then she helped Piotr out of his shirt too so she could feel all of his manly upper body. Then with him still sitting in the chair, Kitty danced her way onto his lap and lowered herself onto him. They then began to passionately work their bodies in a sexual rhythm, indulging in the blissful pleasures of the sensual.

For Kitty, the nervousness was gone. She let it all come out, her burning lust and desire for this man and for this feeling. She found herself filled with this powerful energy, driving her to work it in a thorough yet passionate manner. It was amazing, the sensations that coursed through her body. And she could tell Piotr was enjoying it as well. He clung to her naked body with his powerful form. His manly muscles offered a wonderful feeling of manly eroticism as her flesh clashed with his.

For Piotr it was just as profound. He came here not expecting to experience this with Kitty Pryde. But once again she proved to be a very special young woman. She was a lot tougher than he thought, managing something like this with such passion after what she went through. It helped that her body felt heavenly. Her petite figure and beautiful curves gave off the perfect mix. She felt so good to touch and feel and the sounds of her moans were nothing short of angellic. He had been with many women in his time at the Hellfire Club, but Kitty Pryde was definitely special.

Together they moved and gyrated their bodies to many heights of wondrous bliss. They shared in the moans and ecstasy to the point where they forgot about Kitty's dance. It was all about sharing in this moment together. For Kitty, it was an amazing feeling every bit as intense as the first sex ritual. Only this one felt more special because it was with such a special guy.

When it ws all over they just shared in a final gasp and let their bodies relax into one another. They shared a warm smile as Kitty sat back in his lap, her arms still affectionately draped around his neck.

"You're amazing, Katya," smiled Piotr as he held her naked body in his strong arms.

"You're not so bad yourself, Petey," she said with an affectionate gesture, "So how would you grade my first ever stripping routine?"

"It was great," he answered proudly, "I knew you were a strong woman before and this proves it. It just goes to show that there are parts of yourself that you should learn to embrace. It will serve you well here at the Hellfire Club."

"With your help, I'm sure it will."

Kitty leaned in and gave him a soft kiss, capping off a memorable first run at sex work. Only it sure didn't feel like work. It was awkward, uncoordinated, and a little sloppy at times. Kitty might not have been a natural at stripping, but the way she and Piotr did it felt special. She hoped this wouldn't be the last time she and Piotr did this. She seemed to connect with him and he had already done so much to help her. He just might be that one person she could turn to as she found her way here at the Hellfire Club.

* * *

**Selene's Chamber **

It was late at night and Selene was lounging in the confined video archive room. This room, located in the depths of the lowest levels, was where all recordings for the security system fed into. Nearly every square inch of the manor was covered by high resolution cameras. There were a few blind spots, mostly in her areas, but the chamber was wired so all lessons and rituals carried out there were recorded. Currently, she was watching over the footage from her first lesson to the new pawns and it even on video, it was quite a show.

The Black Queen smiled at the graphic images of brutality. She always considered video recording one of the greatest inventions mankind had come up with in the thousands of years she had been alive. It allowed her to relive her rituals in great detail. She always got a kick out of admiring her own handiwork. Whether it was torturing her enemies or having others torture each other, she loved watching. She didn't bother with TV or other forms of entertainment. She had enough video recordings of torture sessions, rituals, and orgies to fill several dozen hard drives. As far as she was concerned, this was as good as it gets. Watching eight young teenagers erupt into a barrage of violence was fun on so many levels, but she wasn't just watching for entertainment. There were serious matters to consider in watching this video.

Standing behind her, Kurt and Wanda observed the footage as well. Since they were there, it wasn't all that shocking to them. They didn't enjoy re-watching such acts as much as she did, but they let their mistress enjoy herself. They were busy looking out for the subtleties that Selene told them to watch out for. It was one of the hidden reasons for conducting such a lesson and one they kept far and away from Charles Xavier.

They were just getting to the most graphic parts of the footage where the new pawns started using their powers to torment the prisoners. It was here where Selene made a few keen observations.

"So brutal…so relentless…oh how nice it is to see the young become so corrupted," grinned the Black Queen, "And it seems a few were more corrupted than others."

"I noticed that too, Mistress," said Wanda, "That Tabitha girl seemed to take to the lesson fairly well."

"Ja, and she also showed a touch of creativity," said Kurt, "Look how she uses her energy bombs. She opts for quantity rather than quality."

Selene watched at how Tabitha used dozens if tiny bombs and casually dropped them over the body of her victim, having them explode just as they made contact with the skin. It was torture by volume, but what really made her stand out was her demeanor. She seemed proud of her work, something that was admirable in the eyes of the Black Queen.

"She definitely gets points for creativity," she said, "Roberto also seems to have a flare for the dramatics so to speak. He didn't just burn his victims to a crisp. He burned them in a way to inflict the most pain."

"It doesn't look like he did that intentionally though," said Wanda, "I noticed that he let out more anger than any of the others. He was probably acting on whims."

"True, but they're good whims and they could potentially be built upon," said Selene, "The boy clearly has some anger issues. I suspect losing his girlfriend in such a cruel manner has left him with an awful lot of rage."

"Is it zhe kind of rage ve can control, Mistress Selene?" asked Kurt.

"But of course. Exploiting emotions for personal gain is my specialty."

Neither Kurt nor Wanda argued that. Since joining up with her, they saw first hand how good she was at manipulating people. More often then not, she played off their emotions. She used sadness, lust, and jealousy as powerful means to bend people to her will. There was no reason to believe she couldn't do it with anger.

"I see, Mistress. But I don't think he shares Tabitha's mischievous nature. He may need some 'extra' conditioning if we're to bring him in on your plan."

"Easily done," scoffed Selene, "But Roberto isn't the only one with emotions to exploit. Look at young, Alex Summers."

Kurt and Wanda watched the tape and saw how Alex beat up on one of the prisoners. He carried himself differently than many of the other pawns. He had a much darker determination. It was written on his face. He wasn't just doing this to do it. It was as if he was trying to prove something, if not to them then to someone else. And given their knowledge of his rivalry with Scott, it wasn't too much a stretch to figure out.

"He's pretty tough," commented Kurt, "He carries himself with greater fortitude than the others."

"More like a punk if you ask me," scoffed Wanda.

"A punk with something to prove and someone to prove it too," grinned Selene, "Charles told me a bit about Alex's relationship with Scott. To say they have a friendly sibling rivalry is a quite an understatement. I sense Alex resents Scott on many levels."

"How do you figure, Mistress?" asked Wanda.

"Just look at the circumstances. His brother, Scott, had a head start four years ago and is now highly regarded in the Inner Circle. He has more influence, power, and ability than him and I'm sure that doesn't sit well. You can see the jealousy in his eyes. He wants to show Scott up."

"But is zhat enough for him to embrace true darkness like ve have?" asked Kurt.

"It damn well better be," said the Black Queen, "I'm going to need a few counters in my plans to oppose those loyal to Xavier. Scott practically worships the man and if we can get Alex to help us, he'll provide a good counter since I'm sure Scott will hesitate more to disavow his brother than anyone else."

"You think their resentment is that strong?" said Wanda.

"Trust me, I have an eye for these things," said Selene confidently.

That was all the convincing Kurt and Wanda needed. Looking at the way Alex broke several bones in his victims, they saw plenty of use for someone like him. Scott was sure to keep him on a short leash though. They just had to find a way to exploit that and they were sure Selene already had a few ideas.

"It seems feasible enough," said Wanda, "What about Lorna? Do you think you'll be able to do the same to her?"

"Vhy do you say zhat, faruline?" asked Kurt, "Do you vish to have more family involved in zhis affair of ours?"

"It would be nice seeing as how Pietro is too thick headed to get through to," she said bitterly.

"Well she's definitely got that distinct toughness so prevalent in your family," said Selene as she paused over an image of Lorna when she was using her powers to stretch and warp the metal restraints, "But I'm not sure she can embrace the darkness enough to be involved in my plan."

"Can ve 'pursuade' her then?" asked Kurt, the undertone in his words hinting at using more sinister methods.

"That might be difficult," muttered Wanda, "I noticed how Pietro was looming around her earlier. He seems to have connected with Lorna. I think he's going to be keeping an eye on her."

"That will complicate things," said Selene, "Although I can't say I'm surprised. With the way you two have drifted over the last few years, it's only natural he would find some way to fill the void."

Wanda held back a bitter grunt. Her mistress was never one to mince words. She was very blunt and this was a sore subject for her. She still loved her brother, but her love of this new darkness was stronger. It angered her that Pietro would try and replace her. She would almost prefer it if he stayed stubborn and kept pestering her about her activities. But that was the unfortunate by product of their ever complicated relationship.

"Are you okay, my love?" asked Kurt, noticing her bitter disposition.

"I'm fine," she muttered.

That was all Kurt needed to shut up. But Selene was less convinced.

"Wanda you do understand that you may have to oppose them should they threaten my plan, right?" said Selene strongly, "Remember, you're an apprentice first and a sister second."

"Of course, my mistress. You know my loyalty to you is absolute," said Wanda strongly, "If necessary, I will go against my misguided siblings. I just wish I didn't have to."

"Make sure you remember that," said Selene coldly.

It was difficult for Wanda, but she could not forget or oath. She was a powerful growing sorceress because of her mistress. She couldn't contemplate turning against her. But as dark as she had become, she couldn't forget her family ties. She just had to be careful about letting them hold her back.

Kurt moved in closer and took her hand, playing his part as her loyal and submissive lover. She accepted his gesture, but her expression did not change. She remained focused on the task at hand.

"Now then, as for the other new pawns, their status is still in question," said Selene as she restarted the tape, "They're all capable of simple acts of brutality, but really embracing it may be a push for them. Sam Guthrie was especially hesitant. He still has a family who poisoned his mind with righteous morals early on. We may be able to shift his thinking to an extent, but not enough to be of use to us."

"What about Jubilee?" asked Wanda, "Losing her parents and living in a mall may pre-dispose her to more darker ways."

"Possibly," said Selene as she focused on her in the video, "But she's very independent from the looks of it. She's not one for emotional ties. If she were she would be much more distraught about losing her foster parents. She doesn't care about larger causes. She takes things as they come. That may make her a good Hellfire operative, but not good for our line of work."

"You could say the same about Kitty Pryde," said Wanda, "Only she's got the same problem as Sam. She's been brought up by good parents and left bitter by the rest of the world. She's got spunk and a desire to prove herself. That may be enough to make her a good Hellfire woman, but not enough to make her one of us."

"That remains to be seen," said Selene as she fast-fowarded the tape a bit, "We might have better luck with Bobby Drake. Being the victim of a lynching might provide a good base to build up his inner darkness. It definitely affects him. I can see it in his eyes as he torments his victims."

"Yeah, but he didn't seem like the most serious one of the bunch, Mistress," said Wanda, "I remember how he spent half the time checking every woman out that crossed him. He even made a comment on me."

"He did?!" exclaimed Kurt, always protective of his lover.

"Relax, darling. I made sure he would think twice before doing it again," said Wanda with a mischievous tone.

"Good girl," grinned Selene, "But if women are his weakness we may be able to exploit that. It's all a matter of how they can aid in my plan."

"If I may be so bold, Mistress, how far along are your plans?" asked Wanda.

"Not far enough," said Selene bitterly as she rewound the tape, "But we're getting there. Another piece has recently fallen into the puzzle."

"Vhat do you mean, Mistress Selene?"

The Black Queen grinned and loaded another video file. Only this time, it wasn't from the main archive. It was from a secret stash she kept on a disk that nobody else knew about. As part of her effort to stay a step ahead of Xavier, she bugged certain areas of their operations that were independent of the main system. Some were even places Xavier overlooked. One of them was Mr. Sinister. The mysterious mad geneticist had always been a recluse and Selene never had much affinity for him (although she did think his sinister appearance was alluring in a twisted way). But they did share one thing in common. They resented Charles Xavier.

When the file loaded, it revealed a grainy image of Mr. Sinister setting up some strange new machines in an area that didn't look like it was in X-Industrial. She figured it was another site he didn't tell anybody about. Hank wasn't with him so she doubted he wasn't in the loop for this. But she did see Remy, Ororo, and Deadpool there. They were loading in large, unmarked crates of high tech equipment. Many of them had bio-hazard labels on it and a warning sign on the side that read "Cloning Tech. Use Caution." Selene always suspected Sinister of having his own agenda and this proved it. But rather than report it to Xavier, she had an idea of how she might be able to use this.

"It's a tactic as old as conflict itself, my apprentice. The enemy of your enemy is your friend. And Sinister has any number of reasons to oppose Xavier."

"By why would he help us? And moreover, why would we help him?" asked Wanda, who stared bitterly at the grainy image of the mad geneticist.

"Who said anything about helping him? All that is required is for him to think we're helping him. He's still just a pawn. And his unique talents could provide me some vital components that I'll need to achieve my ultimate goal."

"Which components are those?" asked Wanda intently.

Selene smiled ominously. That was one detail she wanted to keep a surprise. This plan was thousands of years in the making, but only now were the right pieces coming into play. She had an apprentice and a few potential allies. The numbers Blackheart told her she would need were within her grasp. There was still much to prepare for. Any number of obstacles could derail her plans. But she wasn't about to let it slip through her hands this time. Her ultimate triumph was coming. She could feel it and these new pawns were the next step in the process.

"You'll just have to wait and see, my apprentice. For now, we must gain more allies. My plan cannot happen unless I have more subordinates to aid me. Time will tell if any of these new pawns will be of use. For now, we must remain vigilant. The greatest darkness ever unleashed is just on the horizon. And I will be the one to unleash it. It is my destiny."

* * *

**Up next: Clashes between pawns begin to build tension as the new class of pawns grows with the old one.**

**AN: I hope you're all enjoying this so far. I've been very pleased with the reviews thus far and I urge you all to keep them coming. They really help inspire me to make this story better and with so much left to tell that is very important to me. Please continue to review. Send them to me via email or post them on the fanfiction website. And if you want to see an uncut version of the Lorna/Alex or Piotr/Kitty scene, please check out the adultfanficition verion through a link on my profile. Thank you all very much for reading and I wish everybody the best.  
**


	9. Trade Secrets

**New Blood  
Chapter 9: Trade Secrets**

* * *

**X-Industrial – Conference Room**

Teenagers were so impressionable. Moria MacTaggart knew that better than most people. As the mother of an adopted daughter, she knew how easy it was to re-shape their worldview. Most people made it harder then it really was. That's because they just didn't know how to reach them on a deeper level. It took a special mix of encouragement, molding, and a little tough love to get them to go along with a given philosophy. And based on what she saw with the new pawns, they had already bought into it.

It had been over a month since the Hellfire Club recruited the likes of Bobby Drake, Kitty Pryde, Sam Guthrie, Jubilation Lee, Tabitha Smith, Roberto Da Costa, Alex Summers, and Lorna Dane. In that time they were fully immersed in the dark and mysterious order of the organization. With their initial recruitment and subsequent lessons, the darkness in their souls had been stirred and it was shaping them into stronger, more promising young mutants with the potential to do much for the organization.

Kitty Pryde came along fairly quickly. Her independent spirit suited her well as she learned the tricks of the trade with the Hellfire Club. She emerged as a tough young woman with a deceptively cute appearance. She took nicely to hand-to-hand training with James Poundstar and Hellfire's newest instructor, Logan. She was also doing well as a stripper. Her trademark routine involved a school girl's costume that was always such a big hit with men. She didn't seem to have a problem with sex work, but to her it was a job. She did what she had to do and much of the money she made went to her parents. But she did show a sexual side. She just shared it more with men like Piotr and a few of her fellow male pawns.

Jubilee's progress was similar. Like Kitty, she took nicely to hand-to-hand combat taught by Logan and James. She was more fond of Logan's teachings though. She really embraced the idea of tapping into her more primal instincts. It was kind of like the survival techniques she used as a mall rat, avoiding predators while scavenging for survival. Only with what she learned from Logan, she was more a predator and she liked that. She also didn't mind the sex work either. Like Kitty, it was a job to her, but she had more fun with it. She liked to toy around with men, only she liked to set the terms. It was a much more empowering feeling after being so powerless back home.

Tabitha Smith was a different story though. Unlike the other girls, she didn't take training that seriously. She didn't care too much for learning how to fight or how to conduct business. She was more enthused learning how to apply her powers to any given situation. Under Hellfire's guidance, particularly from Selelene and Wanda, she found some very creative ways to inflict punishment with her abilities. Some commented she was a bit over the top with how she used her powers, but she didn't seem to care. She was girl from the streets who survived by leaving her conscious at the door. That allowed her to adjust much quicker Hellfire's harsher principles. She especially did well as a sex worker. She seemed to really get off on it, learning from Emma all the tricks of the trade. She was a little excessive sometimes, but the men sure didn't complain.

The boys fared well in their roles too. Bobby learned quickly how to apply his powers. When he started off he could only form snowballs and an ice barrier around his body, but with some training from Xavier and Moria he could now more easily direct his powers to his will. It really boosted his confidence, which he needed. He was still bitter about being beaten into a coma. That feeling of weakness motivated him to get stronger and use his powers more effectively. He liked learning from Logan, who helped toughen him up in terms of fighting skill and he didn't have as many qualms about using it harshly. His new confidence helped him with the women as well. He frequently spent time in the spa with the women and even spent some time with Jubilee and Tabitha. But his focus was his growing powers.

Roberto learned quickly as well. Like Bobby, his bitterness about what happened to his girlfriend fueled his passion for learning the Hellfire way. It also helped that his father encouraged him. He even visited a few weeks ago and constantly called him, telling him to follow Xavier's ways and do what needed to be done. He was already making him proud, accompanying his father on a few simple tasks such as intimidating some clients and sabotaging a few meetings. He also enjoyed learning business skills from Warren, who took him under his wing so to speak. His fondness for wielding such power was growing, but sometimes he got a little ahead of himself.

Sam Guthrie was a bit slower to develop. He didn't take to the Hellfire Club's tactics nearly as quickly as Bobby and Roberto. Unlike them, he didn't have the bitterness of being assaulted or left powerless. His main motivation was to learn and to help his ailing family. Xavier already send them generous cash packages and gave his father access to the best doctors. And Sam was grateful for that. He did everything he was asked to do in response. While he had gotten a taste of darkness with sex rituals and training sessions, he didn't take to them the way others had. He took them seriously though. He may not be as casual about it as some of the others, but he didn't let it bother him.

Alex was another slow developer, but for a different reason. He didn't seem to have too much a problem with the Hellfire Club's morals. He wasn't afraid to pick a fight or inflict serious pain. But he did not take orders well and he was often too impulsive. It didn't help he was very competitive either. Whenever he saw Scott doing something, he wanted to do it too even if it was above his level. And when he couldn't do it, he got frustrated. His friendly sibling rivalry with Scott caused plenty of tension, but it didn't stop him from accepting their ruthless ways. That made him an asset, but dealing with his attitude was an ongoing challenge. At the very least, Lorna Dane helped keep Alex in line. She developed a good friendship with him since their arrival and was one of the few people who could get through that thick head of his. Scott was sure grateful, but Pietro wasn't so enthused.

In Lorna's case, Pietro remained very protective of her and went out of his way to help her develop. It went quite a ways because like Sam, it took her a while to adapt to Hellfire's brutal tactics. She was beginning to accept them, but she still wasn't overly casual of them. She still hesitated at times, but she was getting better at it. And like the other girls, she went through some surgery to perk up her body so she could work the clubs. She wasn't overly fond of stripping, but she tolerated it. Wanda helped her get through it as she was never all that fond of it either. Much of the money she made went to her mother. Like Sam's mother, Xavier paid to have her sent to the best hospitals with the best doctors. But as good as she was at training and her duties, there was some strain. She got along well with Pietro, but not Wanda. If anything, Lorna was creating a lot of stress between the Maximoff twins. Most were smart enough to stay out of it, but there was always a chance something else could come of it that could blow up in their faces.

Overall, the new pawns were developing nicely on their own terms. Some were developing better than others. Some were adopting more favorable traits than others. Moria decided she would become more active with these new pawns since her operations in Europe had settled over the past four years. Plus, she wanted to spent more time with Charles and get a feel for what it was like for these young pawns. It couldn't hurt to know if she was going to consider sending Rahne here.

At the moment she was teaching a lesson. The eight young pawns sat around a conference table watching her go through images on a projection screen. They were fairly gruesome images of some of the things she organized back in Europe. But they made a strong point.

"And so as ye see, the right kinds of sabotage can create the right kinds of circumstances for you to exploit," said Moria as she changed slides, "With a little help from Mystique, this unfortunate Latverian spy sent his boss the wrong information. And he paid a high price as ye can see."

The next slide showed a morbid image of a dismembered body. Every limb was hacked off, one eye was gouged out, and a look of great pain was etched on his face. For the eight pawns it was a powerful image, but ones they were becoming used to seeing.

"Man, I gotta stop eating such a big lunch before these sessions," commented Sam.

"Oh tough it out, farm boy," teased Tabitha, "With Latveria being run by that crazy Doom guy, I think this is par for the course."

"And ye'd be right, Tabitha," said Moria, "As much as we here at Hellfire enjoy inflicting punishment, sometimes we like to save ourselves the trouble and let others do the work for us."

"Bet that helps everybody sleep easier at night," said Lorna.

"No more than usual I bet," shrugged Alex, who was sitting close to Lorna, "So you really used that shape shifter woman to impersonate the man's contact without him knowing? That's pretty slick."

"Yeah, he would never know he was doing something wrong," said Roberto, "So no matter how much Doom tortured him, he wouldn't be able to say anything. It's perfect!"

"But what about the contact?" asked Jubilee, "How did you make it so Doom wouldn't suspect him?"

"That's easy. Mystique just killed him," grinned Moria, "And next time I'll be going into more details about making bodies disappear. Be sure you're here for that because it is a very important skill to know in our line of work."

"I'll bet," laughed Bobby, "Now I'll know what it's like to be the Godfather."

"Grow up, Bobby," said Kitty, rolling her eyes.

Moria smiled and shook her head as the eight young pawns gathered their notes and got up to leave. She always enjoyed seeing the young interact. It may be because she lost her child and could now only enjoy such maternal satisfaction by watching others. But even in a place like the Hellfire Club, there was still room for teenagers to be teenagers.

"Bye Mistress MacTaggart," said Kitty, "Thanks for the vivid lesson."

"Anytime lass," smiled Moria.

Kitty followed the others out, passing Charles Xavier along the way. She politely bowed in the presence of the Black King. Everybody did as was the custom. But he amicably smiled and let them go about their way. He just arrived, having heard the last part of Moria's latest lesson. He smiled upon seeing her as he so often did and Moria smiled back.

"They certainly seem to have taken a liking to you, Moria," commented Charles.

"Aye, I like think I can communicate Hellfire's message in a memorable way for them to apply. Thanks for the visual aids, by the way," she smiled.

"Anytime, my dear," said Charles as he approached and kissed the top of her hand.

Moria never got tired of that gesture. It was somewhat of a formality for them, one that developed when they were dating. Being from upper class families they had to walk the walk so to speak. When they joined the Hellfire Club they didn't have to worry about such scrutiny, but Charles did it anyways. It was his way of showing affection.

"So how are they handling themselves?" he asked.

"They're making progress," answered Moria, "Between these lessons and the training you've been giving them, I can see that distinctive Hellfire look in their eyes. It's stronger in some more than others, but it's definitely there."

"That's always a good sign," said the Black King, "That look means they're beginning to embrace our ways. They're young and like the pawns before them, it may take a while for them become completely comfortable with our tactics."

"Well they don't seem to have a problem inflicting pain on others anymore. Do you think they're ready to kill?"

"Not yet. You can't just turn them from naïve teenagers to efficient killers overnight. Even if it would make this process much easier, it must be done carefully. We cannot have them killing for the wrong reasons and feeling the wrong emotions afterwards."

"Aye, but if ye did it with the first batch I'm sure ye can do it with these ones."

"I hope so," sighed Charles, "But their circumstances were different."

"Are they really?" questioned Moria, "You've got Roberto, son of a rich father looking to follow in his footsteps. Is that not like Warren? You've got a runaway in Tabitha who lived on the streets, using her powers to survive. Is that not like Emma?"

"Perhaps, but I hesitate to lump them together. We must look at each pawn individually. Otherwise we risk losing their potential and their loyalty. Because if we cannot develop their loyalty to Hellfire, then you know Selene will take advantage of that."

"Aye, she always does."

Moria's voice always went sour every time Selene entered the conversation. She didn't like that woman the second Charles introduced her. She was sadistic in a way that was harsh even by the standards of the Hellfire Club. She didn't just torture people to further the organization or to better herself. She just liked to watch people suffer. She was in a class all her own in terms of darkness and she constantly warned Charles about her over the years. He always assured her that he wouldn't let her get the better of him, but sometimes she felt that wasn't enough.

"I'm already worried about a few of them," she went on, "Tabitha, for one, is a self-absorbed young woman with a weakness for pleasure. She's also a tad lazy and doesn't like to apply herself more than she has to."

"Yes, I will speak to her about that," said Xavier seriously, "Roberto has the same problem. He would rather take a short cut rather than earn his place. His father seems to agree. I spoke with him yesterday and he seems a bit impatient with his son. He doesn't like the idea of him starting out as a pawn. He believes he should already be in the Inner Circle."

"Typical," scoffed Moria, "Emmanuel of all people should know that a spot in our ranks should be earned, not given."

"I would think so, but if his son agrees with him too much he may become alienated. And you know how good Selene is at playing off that."

Moria nodded. She remembered a few major incidents where Selene used the aspiration of others to her advantage. It was part of how Xavier ascended the ranks of the Hellfire Club so quickly. And there was no reason to believe that Selene would stop.

"That's not all she can play off of, Charles," she said, "Alex seems more frustrated every time I see him. I thought Scott said he talked to him."

"Hence why he seems more frustrated," quipped Xavier, "He and Scott have yet to patch things up. I believe Alex resents being under his older brother. And given he can be just as stubborn as Scott, it may be a while before they can come to some sort of agreement."

"Hopefully not too long though," said Moria, "Selene could exploit that as well. You know how much she loves pitting people against one another."

"I know. Believe me, Moria, I take all of these cases seriously," he said strongly, "There isn't a day that goes by that I don't assume Selene has her own agenda. She always does and always will."

"So why do ye keep tolerating her? Why don't you just find some way to take her out?"

"It's not that simple. If it were I would have done it long ago. But as much as I hate to admit it, I need Selene at the moment. She owns too great a stake in Hellfire's assets, both material and in terms of power. For now, all we can do is tolerate her and do whatever we can to hinder her agenda."

A heavy silence fell over them. Moria never liked that plan. It was the same plan Charles had been going by for years now. She understood his reasons for doing so. Selene had a lot of power and say in Hellfire matters. If she were to turn against them, then they would lose those assets and they would not be able to manage the Hellfire Club's vast network. But there were times Moria thought it was worth risking the current status quo. At the very least it would make their lives easier, not having to deal with that woman.

Sensing her distress, Xavier moved in closer and slipped his arms around her. He never liked arguing with Moria over these matters. Such arguing is part of what broke them up all those years ago. There were still things they didn't see eye-to-eye on, but they relied on each other so much now. Without her, he could not do what he did because he would have no one he could trust like he could trust her.

"It'll be alright, Moria," he assured her, "I promise I will never let Selene get the better of me."

"You better, Charles," she said in a half-threatening tone, "I would hate to imagine a woman like her taking full reign in the Hellfire Club."

"Indeed," he said, "But so long as I'm here that won't happen."

"I know you won't," she said, leaning in closer to him, "It's just that with her here it makes me worry about sending Rahne over to train."

"Yes, I know how you feel about that. How is she by the way?"

Moria's expression fell again.

"Still having trouble with her powers," she said, "The animal in her isn't getting along with her human side as well as it used to. I've seen her embracing her animal instincts a lot more lately. It's helped in her bounty hunting, but not without undue strain on her overall well-being."

"I see…well if you like I could schedule her to visit with Hank. He is somewhat of an expert in these matters," offered Xavier.

"Hank McCoy? Well I suppose he's better than Sinister," sighed Moria, "I guess it couldn't hurt. Forge told me at the rate she was going, she may lose control of her animal side permanently."

"I won't let that happen," vowed Charles.

"And I don't want it to," she said distantly, "It's just that…even with all our power, sometimes I still feel powerless."

Xavier cupped her chin and looked her in the eye. He had in his gaze the dark yet strong determination that had become so dominant to his persona over the years. It was a look Moria saw grow before her eyes and it had become a source of comfort for her.

"You mustn't think that way, Moria. The power we have is still growing. Everything I work for…those ambitions I told you about all those years ago…they're still developing. My ultimate goal to create a new order is not yet complete. But when it is, I promise you that neither one of us will ever know that feeling again."

Moria's spirits lifted and she smiled. He sounded so certain. Even with people like Selene standing in his way, there was no doubt in his mind. Moria always wished she had that strength. It was part of what she loved about this man. He wasn't afraid of anything. He wasn't afraid of thinking big either. She still didn't know how this grand plan of his was going to take shape. But she was confident that Charles Xavier could make it happen.

* * *

**Hellfire Garden**

Hellfire Manor always maintained an exuberant décor. The halls inside were among the richest and fanciest in the world. But the outside was just as good. Since Hellfire Manor was walled off from the rest of the cityscape of the surrounding Manhattan buildings, there was plenty of room for landscaping. Like the inside, no expense was spared. The best flowers, plants, and accessories littered the area. It made for a great environment to just sit around and enjoy the fresh outside air.

At the moment, Scott and Jean were lounging around in the back amidst the rose garden. They were sitting on a blanket and having a nice, quiet picnic with food prepared by the manor's gourmet chefs. Between training and duties, it was hard to find time for them to just be together and with everything that had been going on lately they needed it.

"This was a great idea, Jean. I'm glad you talked me into this," said Scott as he lay back on the blanket with her.

"I'm glad you went along with it," she said with an affectionate smile, "Sometimes you're too busy for your own good. I know you're dedicated and all, but even you have to relax every now and then."

"I know. It feels like I haven't had a moment to spear for months."

"That's probably because you haven't," she said coyly, "You're too busy trying to carry the load by yourself. Even Lord Xavier emphasizes taking time to enjoy life's pleasures. So I guess that makes it my job to remind you."

"That's what makes you such a great lover," he said with a loving smile.

She smiled back and slipped into his arms. They then shared a soft kiss, forgetting for a moment their meal and their surroundings and just enjoying each other's presence.

For four years now, their relationship had been going on. Since that fateful night with Jean's first spell, they had come a long way. That night revealed the bond that formed between them on that memorable first day they met and in every respect, their love was strong. But in the Hellfire Club, relationships were a lot more complicated. They agreed early on that their relationship would be open. It had to be because Jean was still stripping at the time and slept with a number of other men on a regular basis. But beyond that she still occasionally slept with other men in the Inner Circle like James Poundstar and Pietro. Scott did the same as well, sleeping with women like Emma and Rogue. Most of the time it didn't bother them, but there were some occasions when it caused a little strain.

Early on when Scott sought out Jean for some intimate time, she wasn't always in the mood because she was tired from working the clubs. The same thing happened to him sometimes when he slept with other women. It led to a few arguments, but they always made up for it. Every week since their first night, they cleared their schedule for at least one night to spend alone. It wasn't always on the same day, but it was enough to remind them that no matter how many others they slept with, they still loved each other.

Lately, a new challenge had arisen. Since Logan's arrival over a month ago, he had been hanging around Jean a lot. Since she first reached out to him they formed a close friendship. Logan didn't associate well with most people, but he was able to associate with Jean and it helped him assert himself in the Hellfire Club. She showed him the ropes and there were a few times they did get intimate. At the same time Logan hooked up with pretty much every other woman in the Inner Circle at least once, but he seemed to prefer her intimacy the most. That didn't sit well with Scott because it led him to suspect he was feeling something more for her.

As they parted from their kiss, they stayed in each others arms. For a moment they just sat in silence, admiring the elaborate roses and flowers throughout the garden. There was a lot on their minds with everything that had been going on. And they couldn't avoid talking about it forever.

"So how's Alex coming along?" Jean asked him.

"Okay I guess," sighed Scott.

"Just okay?"

"Yeah, I was kind of hoping he would be further along at this point. I was also hoping he would have put some past issues aside by now, but he just won't let go of them."

"So he's still bitter about you two parting ways four years ago?" said Jean with a hint of surprise.

"I wouldn't say it's as bad as it was before he arrived, but it's still there," said Scott, "I'm worried he may never let it go."

"He will. He's your brother," assured Jean.

"I hope so. If he keeps resenting me it may cause serious trouble. You know what tends to happen in the Inner Circle when two parties aren't on the same page."

"Yeah, it never ends well. But hopefully it never comes to that."

"Hopefully…" sighed Scott, "I'm hoping Lorna can keep him in line. He seems to have bonded with her pretty well."

"So I've noticed," smiled Jean, "And a positive female influence goes a long ways. You of all people should know that."

Scott smiled and hugged her a little closer. Jean had been a big part of his development here at the Hellfire Club. They came of age here together and helped each other along the way. It was part of what their relationship was built on, but it was still developing.

"Well let's hope she can take care of him more without me," he said, "I know that I've been spending a lot of time trying to help Alex lately. It hasn't left a lot of time for us."

"I know. But I understand," she assured him, "I can manage."

"I know you can. Logan seems to keep you plenty occupied," he said, his tone shifting slightly.

Jean sighed and shifted as well. This was still as sore subject and Scott wouldn't stop bringing it up.

"Please Scott, let's not have that argument again," she said, "I thought we resolved this."

"I know, but it hasn't stopped bothering me," he told her, "Whenever I'm busy with something, he's the one you turn to first. And it seems whenever he gets a spare moment, you're the one he seeks out."

"That's because I'm the only one he's really connected with," she reminded, "Nobody else really reached out to him so why are you surprised that he keeps coming back to me?"

"I'm not. I just don't trust his reasons," said Scott strongly.

Jean was about to respond, but she didn't want to push this issue further. It was just going to lead to another argument and she didn't want that. This was supposed to be their quiet time together. This wasn't the time to get into such complicated matters.

She turned around and looked him in the eye with her penetrating gaze.

"Scott, I won't belabor this any more than I have to. But even if you don't trust Logan, please trust me when I say that you're the man I love. I admit, I have a soft spot for Logan. It's no different then the soft spot you have for Emma, Rogue, or any other woman."

"But I just get the feeling that it's more than that," said Scott strongly, "I've seen the way Logan looks at you. It's more than just a soft spot."

"Even if that's true, and I don't think it is, that doesn't mean I feel the same way," she said, really trying to emphasize the point, "I love you Scott and for all the other people in our lives, that will never change. Can you at least trust me on that?"

It was hard to say no when she gave him that look. Holding her close, tracing his fingers down the side of her face Scott was amazed he had the love and affection of this woman. It wasn't easy embracing that love in the world of the Hellfire Club, but it was too strong to doubt. As complicated as things could get around here, the basics of their relationship never changed.

"Of course I can, Jean," he told her honestly, "I just worry sometimes."

"I know…I do to," she said with a reassuring smile.

Jean rested her head on his shoulder and he slipped his arm around her waist, holding her a little closer.

"I love you," said Scott.

"I love you too," said Jean.

"I will always be here for you," he told her.

"So will I."

"And I'm sorry if I keep bringing this issue up. I know it's not very romantic," he said sheepishly.

"We can still make up for it. For our night this week, why don't we go get a hotel room or something? That way we can spend some real quality time together," she suggested in a seductive tone.

"I like that idea," smiled Scott.

"And to make it even better, I can add in a special little spell Enchantress has been helping me with."

"Oh? What kind of spell?" he asked curiously.

"You'll just have to wait and see, lover."

Scott smiled and kissed her again. Good things were always worth waiting for and that was especially so with a lover who knew magic. The issues with Logan, Alex, Emma and what not were not going to be solved easily. But they were confident they could work through this. The Hellfire Club made them strong and they weren't going to let this feeling go no matter what got in their way.

In the romantic ambience of the garden, Scott and Jean continued to cuddle and kiss. If anybody saw them they would never have guessed they were members of a ruthless organization that seized power and crushed their enemies. It was somewhat ironic. They were ruthless Hellfire lords and tender lovers. It didn't seem to fit, but they made it work. However, there were a few who did not see it that way.

From a window on the third floor of the manor, Logan stood silently and watched Scott and Jean share their moment. He had been watching for nearly a half hour now, listening and observing the ways in which they interacted. It wasn't easy to take in, but he never once turned away. He just kept on watching.

Between his new duties and going over the endless documents concerning his past, Jean Grey was Logan's most common activity. Even when he wasn't spending time with her, he was hanging around her or watching her from a far. He wasn't oblivious to his reasons. He was attracted to this woman and he liked her. Even though he banged every other woman in this manor he felt something special with her and it wasn't just sexual. He dropped his share of hints to her, but she always avoided them. She seemed steadfast in her feelings. She loved Scott Summers and he didn't like it.

"Fuckin' prick," he muttered under his breath.

Of all the men Jean could have been with, she had to be with the one he clashed with most. Since his arrival, he and Scott were always at each others' throats. He had his own way of doing things while Scott wanted him to follow certain Hellfire protocols. That wasn't his style and he constantly reminded him of that and he wasn't afraid to be rude about it. Jean deserved better than a guy so obsessed with protocol and he felt he should be that guy. But he couldn't change how she felt about him no matter what.

It was somewhat disheartening because he had been in this position before. When he was first rescued by Alpha Flight, he grew close to Heather Hudson and for a time was pretty taken with her. But she didn't return his feelings. She was a married woman and very much dedicated to her husband. It never sat well and eventually played a part in him leaving. But this felt different. He believed he could connect more with Jean because she was tough like him and had an unrestrained, passionate side. He got the sense she didn't let that side out around Scott. The more she watched them together the more certain he was that Scott wasn't right for her. He just had to make her realize it.

Then a feminine voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Giving voyeurism a try, Logan? And they say I have no standards."

He didn't even have to turn around to see who it was. Only Emma Frost could start a conversation with a comment that snide. He could also smell her perfume from halfway down the hall. The woman took vanity and ego to new levels.

"Don't you have somewhere else to be, Frost?" said Logan, not taking his eyes off Jean and Scott.

"What? You think you're the only one caught up in that sham those two call a relationship."

Logan muttered a curse as Emma slipped in next to him and gazed out at the scene below. She was just in time to see Scott and Jean laughing together in an affectionate display of romance. It was sickening to her and unlike Logan, she didn't say silent about it.

"So are you going to say it or do I have to pry it out of your mind?" said the attractive blonde.

"Either way, would that stop you?" quipped Logan.

"Probably not, but humor me anyways. You like Jean, don't you? You've been lingering around her like a stalker since you got here. Care to offer any insight to a curious party?"

"Believe me, Frost, you're the last one I'd open up to. I don't trust you to get my coffee," said Logan.

"Too bad because it appears we have a similar dilemma. We're hopelessly drawn to a lover who won't return the sentiment and it makes us both angry as hell. Can we at least agree on that?"

Emma wasn't an easy person to have a conversation with, but he couldn't fault her for being right. She knew about his thing for Jean. And he knew a bit about her affinity for Scott Summers. Why she liked him was beyond her. The only way he knew was because she told him after the first time they had sex. She just blurted it out for no apparent reason and he didn't care at the time. But now it had a new level of importance.

"I don't know what it is you feel for Summers, but it can't be anything near what I feel for Jean."

"Oh how sweet," she said sarcastically, "And they say you're incapable of sentiment."

"It ain't just sentiment. It's a lot more than that, but you wouldn't know the first thing about it because you're a cold hearted bitch whose idea of romance involves tying a guy up and making him call you queen."

"They don't seem to mind," she said with a snide smile, "You should know. We've done the deed, haven't we? And if memory serves me right you've done it with Jean too."

"There's a difference, Frost…a big difference. What I do with you is just for fun. You got big tits, a nice ass, and you talk dirty. That's about it."

"Thank you," she grinned.

"But Jean's got more than that. She ain't just eye candy," he said strongly, "She's someone I can relate to. She and I got somethin' going and I'm not even going to begin to describe it to you because a woman like you could never understand it."

Emma's demeanor shifted. She was used to people making snide comments about her, but when someone told her she didn't know the first thing about having deeper feelings for someone she took offense. The truth was complicated. She did know in many ways what it was like, but not in the classic sense. But she wasn't about to let this brute know that.

"You're wrong, Logan. On some levels I do understand," she told him sternly, "You think your little crush on Jean means something? You've known her a month! I've known her and Scott for over four years. I've watched them become all sappy with each other. Can you imagine having to sit through that?"

"Wish I could say you have my sympathies, but you don't," said Logan bluntly.

"I don't care for sympathies," she scoffed, "But it hasn't been easy to say the least. In that same time I've opened up to Scott. He's one of the few men I feel comfortable confiding in."

"You opened up to him?" laughed Logan, "How is that possible? You don't open up to anybody."

"Believe it or not, it was advice Jean gave me," she said with a hallow laugh, "She said I should give it a try so I tried it with Scott. Turns out it did more than I expected. It starts off with pillow talk after we have sex. Then we start having conversations. The next thing you know I start feeling things I don't expect. Is that not like what you've had with Jean?"

Logan didn't make another snide comment. Her overly simple description didn't tell the whole story by a long shot, but it was still perfectly valid. It reminded him of how it all began with Jean and where it was leading him to now. It was too early to say it was that deep, but for Emma it had been long enough. It was ironic because Emma Frost was a woman he had pretty much nothing in common with except their love of sex. And of all the things to have in common with her, he had this developing issue.

"Say I might just believe you in some tiny extent…what do we do?" asked Logan.

Emma sighed as she gazed down at the man she could not have.

"Not much for now," she said, "But there may come a time when you and I may have a chance to 'open their eyes' so to speak."

"Open their eyes? You mean break them up?" said Logan.

"I wouldn't put it so crudely, but yes," said Emma with a sinister grin, "You can't say you wouldn't mind, would you? You'd have Jean all to yourself and I'd have Scott. It's win-win."

"That depends," said Logan skeptically.

"Does it? Logan, you may not like me, but don't think for a second you understand me. Like you I'm a predator. When I see something I want I pursue it. But unlike you I'm not so naïve to think that I can do everything without help. Believe me, I've tried. And seeing as how you haven't endured this abomination of a relationship long enough, I'll let it go. But when you get a point where you can't take it anymore, let me know. We may be able to assist each other."

Logan was silent for a moment. Looking at this woman he saw the same look on her face that he had when he saw Scott and Jean together. She didn't like it any more than he did and she seemed serious about what she felt for Scott. He still didn't understand it and could care less, but if they were dealing with the same problem didn't it make sense to help each other? That way they could both have what they wanted, but he had mixed feelings.

Emma Frost was a complicated woman. She was unlike any of the other women at the Hellfire Club. At least with them they had subtleties he could pick up on. This woman was a closed book. She didn't let anybody see her weaknesses or vulnerabilities. She also wasn't afraid to be manipulative and conniving while she was at it. If it messed things up at the end she didn't care so long as she got what she wanted. That didn't necessarily sit well with Logan, especially if she applied that to Scott and Jean.

"I'll think about it," he told her.

"Be sure that you do. Because trust me, this isn't going to go away on its own," warned Emma.

Another silence fell over them as they continued watching Scott and Jean. They were at it again, kissing and hold each other as two lovers should. It wasn't easy on either of them, but those two being together didn't change how they felt. All it did was present an obstacle. How they were going to get through it was still in question, but both Logan and Emma had their ideas.

* * *

**Washington DC**

"Stop! What are you doing you crazy bitch?! Put me down! For the love of God put me down!"

The desperate cries of a prominent senator fell on deaf ears as Rogue carried him in his car over the waters of the Potomac River. It was a routine job. A senator on Hellfire's payroll went renegade and someone had to make an example out of him. Mystique was originally sent on the job, but Rogue volunteered to help out. It was a good thing too because when Mystique confronted him about his betrayal he ran. He made it to his car and started to speed away, but before he could reach the end of the block Rogue flew in, grabbed his car, and lifted it effortlessly into the air. It shocked and scared the hapless senator to death, but he should have known better for messing with the Hellfire Club.

"Oh God! Oh my God!" he said nervously, "What are you going to do? What the fuck are you going to do?!"

"Hey, watch the language pal!" Rogue scorned, "Where Ah come from a gentleman doesn't swear when he's around a lady."

"Please! I have a family! Have mercy!"

"Sorry sugah, but you should have thought of that before goin' against the Hellfire Club."

Once she was high enough over the river she held the car up on end and forcefully threw it down into the water at high speeds. The horrified screams of the man echoed out of the car until it impacted the waves, causing quite a splash and permanently silencing the senator. She flew over just to be sure. Once the bubbles stopped coming up she was satisfied. That crazy senator wasn't going to be messing with Hellfire where he was going.

"Another day another body bag," grinned Rogue as she flew back to shore.

The job was done and she didn't even break a sweat. These new powers of hers were nothing short of amazing. Miss Marvel had no idea how great she had it. Rogue loved being able to fly through the air, just letting the wind blow across her face. She also loved being able to lift heavy loads and take heavy punishment. She thought she was powerful before, but this was even better. It took a while to get used to at first. But James and Warren helped a lot, teaching her to fly and manage her strength. During those first days she couldn't even hold a glass of water without breaking it. She even had an unfortunate incident with a Hellfire stud when she was having sex with him. She ended up squeezing too hard with her legs and breaking his spine. That was unfortunate, but with training she was done with those incidents. Now she could just enjoy the new power she had.

Mystique watched from the shore near the river with an approving smile. She knew better than anybody how much Rogue was enjoying her new powers. She sure used them well. Had she not tagged along, chasing after the senator would have gotten messy. She knew when to make her move and how to finish the job. Four years of Hellfire training helped her come a long way and she couldn't be prouder. She was not just embracing her potential, she was exceeding it.

"Now ain't ya glad Ah came along, momma?" said Rogue as she descended gracefully to the ground.

"Yes, I'm not afraid to admit it. You did well, Rogue," said Mystique in approval, "But that man wasn't going to escape away one way or another. Don't forget about that."

"Oh Ah know. You would have chased him around the world if you had to. Ah just saved you the trouble!"

Mystique smiled again. It was good to see Rogue in such high spirits. With the kind of power she now wielded, that was a given. Xavier already had her doing more specialized tasks that catered to her new strengths. She tagged along with James and Piotr, playing the part as the Hellfire Club's latest strongman, only she wasn't a man.

"So what now? Was that the whole mission?" asked Rogue.

"For now, yes," said Mystique, "We'll leave Sage to clean it up from here. She's already got a cover story planned. The senator was involved in a tragic accident that caused his car to swerve of a bridge and into the river."

"Tragic, yeah right," scoffed Rogue, "When is it ever tragic when a crooked politician dies?"

"Never, but it helps if people think it is. It will still send the same message to other politicians who may entertain thoughts of opposing us. Although I highly doubt this will be the last time we have to do something like this."

"Eh, it ain't that big a problem," shrugged Rogue, "With these new powers of mine there ain't a politician alive that can hide!"

"Which is why Xavier will probably leave them to me," reminded Mystique, "Remember, Rogue, your new powers give you a new role. You won't always be able to tag along like this. Especially in the kind of work I do, strength isn't always the best way to go."

"Ah know. Strategy before action. You taught meh that the first day," sighed Rogue, "But that means Ah may not be able to work with ya much, momma. If you're doin' one thing and Ah'm doin' another, how are we supposed to watch each other in the field?"

Mystique's expression shifted. That was one of the negative aspects of Rogue's new powers that she was beginning to realize. Because of their different talents it meant they would be doing different tasks. It didn't seem fair since Mystique just got back from a four year mission investigating Weapon X and finally had time to catch up with her kids. But circumstances just weren't on their side. It was even more disheartening when she remembered that she was the one that encouraged Rogue to absorb Miss Marvel. Now she had new powers, but that meant they weren't in the same league anymore.

Every mother had a moment like this. Even for adopted children, a time came when kids were grown up and mature to a point where they didn't need their mother's guidance or protection. With Rogue there wasn't anything she could really protector her against anymore now that she was invulnerable. It left her feeling a bit out of touch and a bit old, even though she didn't age.

"I suppose we're somewhat beyond that point, Rogue," she sighed, "You're a full grown woman now with amazing powers. I'm not sure how much more I can give you at this point."

"Aw, don't say that momma," said Rogue, "Ya know Ah'll always need ya."

"But how much?" questioned Raven, "These past four years have been a trial not just because I was on a mission for so long, but because it gave you time to come into your own. Both you and Kurt have grown so much since I brought you into the Hellfire Club. And I'm proud of you for everything you've accomplished."

"Thanks momma, but just because we're growin' up doesn't mean we don't want ya in our lives. Ah still need ya. Hell, Kurt needs ya too."

"I would hope so, but lately I'm not so sure," muttered Mystique.

"Well let's not get into that," said Rogue, knowing it was a sore subject.

It was true. Since Mystique returned she had been trying to catch up with Kurt as well. But he was so engrossed in his studies and helping Wanda he just didn't seem to have time for her. She confronted Wanda and Selene multiple times. Selene, of course, pretended to be innocent. She claimed she had no influence on Kurt. It was all Wanda. But she suspected Wanda was under her thumb as well. Whatever the case may be, Kurt spent more time working with them than she ever did her and aside from occasional conversations, they didn't spend a lot of time together. There were a whole myriad of issues surrounding Kurt, but she set that aside for the moment.

"It's just going to be hard filling the void I guess," said Mystique in a low tone, "It's part of being a mother."

"You'll find somethin' to fill it with one day, momma," said Rogue with a comforting gesture, "Or maybe you'll find someone."

"I hope you mean that as a joke," said the shape shifter with a half grin.

"Just throwin' out suggestions, mama," shrugged Rogue innocently, "You're the one who says she's got a void to fill."

"Funny, isn't it the mother who usually asks her daughter when she's going to settle down?"

"Mama, you know me better than that. Ah ain't the type to settle down," said Rogue with a sassy grin.

"That's why you're Rogue," she smiled.

"Yep!" said Rogue proudly, "Now what do you say we head back to the manor and spend some quality time with the studs? After a mission like this Ah think we could both use a good lay!"

Mystique rolled her eyes. That was another trait her daughter seemed to pick up from her training at the Hellfire Club. Even though she could touch and be intimate with someone, she was somewhat adverse to pursuing relationships of any kind. She was clearly attracted to men. She remembered how she used to talk about men like Scott and James Poundstar. Now she just talked about guys she thought were hot. She had no inclination to do anything more with men other than have sex with them. It was good in some ways because it saved Mystique the trouble of scaring the hell out of her boyfriend, but at the same time she was a little sad for her.

While she hadn't been head over heels in love with anybody before, she had been in relationships. And even though none worked out, just being with somebody had its advantages. Even the one-sided marriage she had to her ex husband had some connection to it. The same could be said for Kurt's biological father. But she hadn't wasted time with such things since. But now that she had finished her mission with Weapon X and her kids were grown up, maybe it was time to be open to the idea again.

* * *

**Sinister's Secret Lab**

Mr. Sinister was in a rare good mood. He had been smiling more the past few hours than he had in the previous fifty years. And he had good reason. The means to achieve his ultimate goal were finally taking a tangible form. Nothing had been pieced together yet. Everything was still boxed up in crates that had yet to be opened, but just being able to see and touch them was a major rush.

For the past month now he had Hellfire's top thieves working overtime. Remy, Ororo, and Deadpool each earned their keep, traveling great distances to obtain the advanced components he needed. They didn't necessarily enjoy the extensive traveling, but he could care less. So long as they delivered the goods their mood was of secondary concern to him.

At the moment he was doing a quick inventory, walking through rows of crates and boxes that contained a vast array of components. Many had ominous labels like toxic, biohazard, or illegal to ship. But that never concerned him. He just had to be a little creative with his reports. This particular warehouse where he was gathering these materials was no ordinary warehouse. It was on the Hellfire Club's payroll and Xavier was well-aware of it. What he wasn't aware of, however, was the secret lab he had built under it. He knew Charles didn't know because if he knew the kinds of things he did in that lab he would have gone into a rage. He hadn't yet so that was a good sign. The only trick now was to make sure that he emptied the crates and replaced the equipment inside with something Xavier would believe. That way he wouldn't know what these parts were and what he was doing with them. As powerful a man as Xavier was, he was not immune from deception.

He had to be careful though. The slightest slip-up and Xavier could stop him in his tracks. He couldn't have that, especially during a critical time like this. He was obligated to provide the Inner Circle with detailed reports for every piece of equipment he gathered. This was no different, only he would have to lie a little in regards to what these parts were and what they could do.

"Order up!" Deadpool called out as he drove a fork-lift into the warehouse, "Somebody order a toxic chemical omelet with a side of fries?"

"Yes, set that down over there, Wade," said Sinister, pointing to a corner, "And do be careful with it. Those chemicals are very volatile, not to mention rare."

"Aye aye, captain S!" said the merc with a mouth.

Deadpool set down four barrels of chemicals while Remy and Ororo came in with the last couple of boxes. These weren't the large kinds that needed fork lifts, but they were sensitive and required special casings. They each looked tired, having carried out a particularly grueling mission in South Korea. But they were getting the job done.

"Where do you want these?" asked Remy.

"Just set them down here," he said, pointing to an area next to him, "I'll take care of it."

Remy and Ororo did as he asked and let out a tired sigh. As good as they were at their jobs, it could get pretty tiring at times and Sinister's schedules were hard to keep. But they were still getting paid so they weren't complaining.

"I trust there were no problems?" he inquired as he filled out another report.

"No more than usual," said Ororo, "But this laundry list of parts would be a lot easier to get if we knew what they are before we steal it."

"Perhaps, but this is how it has to be," said Sinister, "If you want to see the report, go to Xavier."

"That ain't the problem. If yo' want this stuff with the timetables you be talkin' about, we need more details," said Remy with a touch of frustration, "Storm and I had to put together two stings and bribe a guy to get this."

"If you're worried about expenses I'll gladly reimburse you," said Sinister, rolling his eyes.

"That ain't the point! Remy knows you ain't all that familiar with thieving, but it sure would sit better with everybody if you showed a little class, non?"

Sinister stared down the Cajun. He had the same look in his eye as Ororo. Neither one trusted him. They made that clear from the beginning. But he didn't need their trust to accomplish his goal. He only needed their skills.

Gazing at them sternly his eyes flashed a menacing red color. He couldn't intimidate them, but he could still remind them who was in charge.

"I sympathize with your plight, but I cannot waste my valuable time accommodating you two. I have too much to do and too little to spare. Now you still have several key parts left and these will be particularly challenging. How you get them is up to you. But make no mistake…I don't tolerate failure. I may not be Charles, but I am a voice in the Inner Circle and as such you are obligated to do as I say. Is that clear?"

Remy and Ororo just nodded. Remy was tempted to make a comment, but Ororo shot him a gaze that held him back. Something told her it would be best if they kept their words to this man to a minimum.

"Very well. Now check in with, Hank. He has the details for your next assignment. You three will be heading off to Brazil for the next part. And do be careful with this next one. Some of these parts are very sensitive."

"We'll be fine," said Storm.

She and Remy turned and left, leaving Sinister to finish the report. Remy still wanted to call that man out. Even though he did owe him for curing his head pains all those years ago, there were so many things about him that didn't sit right.

"What do you think he's really up to?" wondered Remy.

"Who knows," said Storm, sharing his suspicion, "Let's just hope that whatever it is, Xavier picks up on it."

"So why are we still helping him? Ain't stealin' this stuff just makin' it easier for him?"

"Like he said, Remy, we're thieves. He outranks us," said the African thief strongly, "But that doesn't mean were powerless. He needs us as much as we need him. That's why we have to make sure that whatever we are helping him with, we make sure there's a failsafe."

That was easier said than done when it came to Mr. Sinister. But it was necessary. For now they didn't have time to dwell on it. More work awaited them. Deadpool joined up with them after he set the chemicals down and followed them out. He didn't seem nearly as concerned, but then again they could never tell with him. But even he knew Sinister was a wildcard. There was no question that he could pull a fast one. They just had to be ready for it.

With the three Hellfire thieves gone, Sinister was left alone with his precious parts. He picked up one of the boxes Ororo set down next to him and opened it, revealing inside a small, sturdy glass casing with a computer chip securely locked inside it. But it wasn't just any computer chip. It was specially formatted to process genetic information at a rate well-beyond anything known in the black or gray market. It was one of a kind, the only chip capable of processing the information he had in mind. It wasn't going to be an ordinary experiment in genetics by any stretch. And it had the potential to change the course of evolution forever.

"Soon…" he mused as he gazed at the chip.

Suddenly, an ice cold voice broke him from his thoughts.

"Does Xavier know you're stealing hardware of such caliber? You know how he feels about being kept out of the loop."

Sinister turned around in annoyance to see Selene emerge from the shadows. How she got here he had no idea and why she was here was an even greater mystery. But ever the careful one, he kept his cool.

"Selene, what a pleasant surprise," he greeted, hiding the bitterness in his tone, "And you need not worry. This chip is a legitimate need. I've sent Xavier a detailed report. He can check it himself."

"Cut the crap, Nathan, I can see through your façade," said Selene sternly.

"Why Selene, whatever do you mean?" he said innocently.

"Oh so I suppose it's just coincidence that you've been replacing these parts with fakes and shipping the real ones down to your secret lab in this building. They must be pretty advanced to run those wild experiments of yours…you know, the ones about cloning that Xavier doesn't know about."

Sinister's expression paled and for him that was quite a feat. He snarled at this woman's gall. He never liked Selene all that much and rarely spoke to her over the years. But he knew her well enough to understand what a ruthless and sadistic bitch she was. Even by his standards, she was a brute. But the fact she knew what he was doing put a serious damper on his plans. If she told Xavier then everything he worked for could be lost.

"My experiments…but how did you know?!" he exclaimed.

"Please, your high tech fail safes are good, but my magic is better," grinned Selene, "With a few tricks I've set up some recordings that are quite incriminating if I do say so."

"Are you trying to intimidate me?" said Sinister sternly, "You think you can scare me just by coming in like this and throwing it in my face?"

"Look me in the eye, Nathan…do I look scared?"

Sinister fell silent as he gazed into the cold abyss of her eyes. Selene was every bit as sinister as he was if not more so. She wasn't scared of him. His brilliance and cunning meant nothing to her. She knew she had leverage on him. She was Black Queen and could put a stop to his efforts by sunset. But she didn't seem inclined to do so. She seemed to be here for a different reason.

"What do you want? Did Xavier send you?" he demanded

"Of course not. I came on my own accord," she said as she started pacing around his array of equipment, "You've acquired quite an arsenal here, Nathan. I always knew you were a bit of a mad scientist, but I had no idea you were this mad."

"I'm flattered," he said snidely.

"Don't be. I'm not complimenting you," she said in a cold tone, "Now before we go any further, know that I have not told Xavier anything about your little setup here. He doesn't know a thing."

"How can you be sure of that?"

"Because I'm better at keeping secrets than you," she said with a grin, "And I know you'll want me to keep yours. And I will, but not without a price."

"I don't make deals," said Sinister sternly.

"Oh you'll like this one though," said the Black Queen confidently, "Because for all our differences and our mutual distaste for one another, we have one common thing that ties us together…we both despise Charles Xavier. He's holding us both back. He's standing in our way. And he's too powerful for either one of us oppose alone. But if we work together…well, you see where I'm going with this."

Sinister didn't like this woman. He didn't like her morals, her demeanor, or her dress sense. But she did have a point. He despised Charles Xavier. He always resented working under his thumb, but he had no choice because it was only with Hellfire's resources that he could further his research. He longed to break free from his control, but Xavier was always a step ahead of him. Selene, however, was a different story. Perhaps she could provide the edge he needed to finally break free.

That wasn't to say she wouldn't screw him over. Every part of her gave off a sense of dishonesty and deceit. But if she could at least help oppose Xavier, she might be worth hearing out. It was risky, if not foolhardy. But with his ultimate goal so close to being realized he had to take a chance. After all, he still had his share of fail safes in case she did turn on him.

"I'm listening…" he told her.

Selene smiled sadistically. She had his attention. That was a good first step. They had much to discuss and even more to plan. But first she had to learn a little more about what he was doing. It was to play a key role in what she had in store. To her, Sinister was just another pawn. He was but another part of her very dark vision for the future.

* * *

**Up next: The new pawns face difficult tests and new plots are hatched that catch Selene's interest.**

**AN: I hope you're all enjoying this so far. This story is about at the midway point so prepare for some much bigger events to come! Please take the time to review at this point so I can make the latter half as high a quality as possible. Send me your reviews via email or post them on the fanfiction website. And if you want to see some uncensored scenes, please check out the adultfanfiction version through a link on my profile. Thank you all very much for reading and I wish everybody the best. Slickboy out.  
**


	10. Falling Deeper

**New Blood  
Chapter 10: Falling Deeper**

* * *

**Fisk Tower**

Fisk Tower wasn't the same imposing, criminal fortress that it used to be. Since the Kingpin went on the run over four years ago, his once mighty organization had splintered and many of his assets had dissolved or broken off into separate entities. Over the years numerous criminal heads attempted to take over the Kingpin's mantel, but none attained the same level of dominance. Most were overthrown by infighting and rival uprisings. It caused numerous crime waves and plenty of bloodshed, but that didn't bother Charles Xavier or the rest of the Inner Circle. It was all part of the business.

With Fisk struggling to stay under the radar, Charles Xavier moved in and took over many of his business ventures. One of the ways Fisk had been able to avoid scrutiny over the years was because he hid his operations under legitimate businesses. These businesses provided a cover and a front for all his shady ventures. Without them neither he nor any crime lord could carry out their operations. That's why he made sure the Inner Circle controlled those operations to keep another Kingpin from rising. But it wasn't easy.

"God damn it, what's wrong with you people?! Are you fucking babies?! Stop them! Barricade the door! Do something for crying out loud!"

"Don't worry, sir! They won't get through! They don't stand a chance!" said a heavily armed guard.

"They better not! Or I'm taking my frustration out on you!"

The angry voice of Hammerhead, the latest in a long line of upstart crime lords to move in on the Kingpin's territory, rang out among his highly paid team of body guards as he cowered in Fisk's old office. A long time crime figure, Hammerhead got his name from the adamantium hair-shaped helmet he had grafted onto his head. He was one of the few figures who could approach the Kingpin's level of respect even if he never had his kind of power. But at the moment such respect meant next to nothing.

The sounds of gunshots, broken glass, and pained groans from his men could be heard even through the heavily reinforced doors. He couldn't believe he was running like this from a bunch of kids of all things. He doubted Wilson Fisk ever had to deal with this. He almost preferred having to face Spider-Man or the Avengers. It all started with a phone call. He and his criminal associates were in a conference room discussing business when a man named Charles Xavier called in. He claimed to be an old associate of Wilson Fisk, which was an immediate red flag. He said he worked closely with Fisk and if he wanted to have any kind of legitimacy, he would submit to his authority. Of course, Hammerhead laughed and refused. That's when it got messy.

Xavier gave him another chance, but he didn't take it. He then warned him that he made a grave mistake. Hammerhead didn't think too much of it, but then the line went dead and something strange happened. First the power to the building went out. Then they heard some noise from across the hall. Immediately, they went on the defensive. Everybody in the room drew their guns and Hammerhead made a call to his security downstairs to lock down the area. But his call never went through. His communications were jammed. From there it only got worse.

The noise was revealed to be one of the windows on the floor breaking, which was a feat in and of itself because the glass was two in thick and supposedly bulletproof. But it was shattered and in came a group of strangely dressed teenagers wielding mutant powers. There were four men and two women. One man was firing energy blasts from his hands, another was forming ice, another was flying through the air wit rocket-like exhaust, another was surrounded by fire and wielding super strength, one of the girls seemed to control everything metal, and the other was shooting fireworks from her hands. They may have been young, but they were tough and weren't afraid to use their powers.

"Ahhhhhhhh! No don't! Please…"

"You little punk! I swear I'll-ack!"

The pained screams of his henchmen were getting louder and closer as Hammerhead hunkered down behind Fisk's old desk armed with only his head and a gun. Several of his most trusted body guards stood beside him, armed with assault rifles. But he could tell even they were getting nervous. Whoever these punks were, they weren't here to arrest them and take them to jail. They weren't the Avengers, they weren't Daredevil, and they weren't Spider-Man. They were something else entirely.

"Steady boys! Stop shaking in your boots like babies!" barked Hammerhead, "This office is reinforced! There's only one way in and the second they enter I want them filled with lead! Got it?!"

"But boss, they…" began one of his henchmen.

"Don't argue with me! Just do it! Whoever kills the most gets a big fat bonus, you hear?! Now get ready!"

His men straightened up and shook off their fear, thinking only of the bonus he just promised. Hammerhead stayed behind Fisk's desk, trying to see if there was some sort of failsafe that Fisk had built into this place. He was sure a man like the Kingpin always kept a backup, but this building had been gutted and re-arranged constantly over the past four years. Much of the Kingpin's old hardware had been confiscated. But there had to be something. It just wasn't easy when the power was out.

"Here they come!" came a voice from behind the door.

More agonizing cries followed and soon the enemies were at the door. At first there was silence. Then they heard a voice.

"Lorna, do your thing."

Then to their amazement the heavily reinforced steel door was literally ripped open as if it were made of tin foil. Then from the new opening Lorna, Alex, Bobby, Roberto, Jubilee, and Sam entered. They looked pretty calm for a group of teenagers who just blew through an army of thugs, killing a few along the way even as they begged for mercy. The fact that they were teenagers seemed to scare Hammerheads men even more than their powers. At first they were too shocked to fire, but he wouldn't have it.

"Don't just stand there gawking! Shoot already!" he exclaimed.

They stopped thinking and fired wildly at the group of young teenagers. They didn't take careful aim or try anything fancy. They just shot until the magazines in their guns ran out. But not one bullet they fired hit. In fact, they all stopped in mid air just a few feet away from them. The girl with the green hair appeared to be the one stopping them. It was like a nightmare to watch. And once their guns were empty all they could do was gaze in terror.

"Nice job, Lorna," said Alex, "I think we can take it from here."

"Yeah, now it's our turn!" grinned Roberto with sinister intent.

"Remember our orders, guys! Take no prisoners!" said Bobby.

The young Hellfire pawns sprang into action, the fruits of their training over the past month finally taking form and substance. The now defenseless thugs tried to run away and hide, but in the spacious office there was nowhere to go. They were trapped and this was no longer a fight. It was a slaughter.

Jubilee cornered two men, each armed with knives trying to defend themselves. First she shot some fireworks right into their eyes, blinding them and burning their faces. Then she delivered the kill shot, hitting them right in the chest and frying their hearts. Alex was a little more hands on, using his energy blasts to knock one man against the wall and then grabbing him by the collar and beating him to death, just like he had done in Selene's training. Sam did the same, using his blast form to tackle a particularly large guard and pound him into the wall. The impact along broke his back, but he finished the job by beating him senseless and leaving him to bleed to death. Roberto was more efficient, letting his powers to do the work. He took on three henchmen, each of whom were trying to surrender. But he didn't listen to them. He just burned them one-by-one, listening to their pained yells as they withered in a world of pain. Bobby used similar tactics, freezing two henchmen by the legs so that they couldn't run and then forming blunt ice bats to sock them in the head, cracking their skulls and leaving them in a pained heap.

It was a classic display of Hellfire brutality and it was the first time these young pawns took part in it for a real mission. It was a strange, surreal feeling, taking lives and inflicting such great pain. But Hellfire had been conditioning them for this. They had been teaching them that they could not show any mercy to their enemies and these men were an affront to the Hellfire Club. It also helped they were criminals and thugs, none of whom would be missed. It was a good first step to killing and they were passing with flying colors.

"Who are these people?!" exclaimed one of the henchmen as he cowered behind a chair armed only with a gun.

Suddenly, his gun was ripped out of his hand by an unseen force and turned on him. Shocked and horrified, the man looked up to see Lorna standing over him.

"We're the Hellfire Club. Remember that when you get to hell," said Lorna.

She then fired the gun with her powers, sending a bullet straight through the man's forehead. It effectively took out the last part of Hammerhead's body guards. Now he was all alone, trapped in an office with a bunch of super-powered teenagers who weren't afraid to kill.

"Oh fuck…" he groaned, remaining behind the desk.

"Are you going to come out Hammerhead? Or are we going to have to do this the hard way?" said Alex.

"Who are you people?!" he exclaimed, "What do you want? Money? A stake in my ventures? With those powers of yours you could go a long way!"

"Isn't that cute? He's trying to bribe us," snickered Jubilee.

"Typical signs of a coward," said Roberto, "And refresh my memory guys, but isn't adamantium an electrical conductor?"

"I slept through most of science class, but yeah I think it is," said Bobby.

"Good, then Lorna? Would you do the honors?" asked Roberto.

"Certainly," she grinned.

Using her powers, Lorna created a strong magnetic field over the area where Hammerhead was hiding. The force was great enough to levitate him up off the ground by his head and lose his gun in the process. Now hovering in mid air like a fish caught at the end of a fishing line, he was helpless. The young Hellfire pawns approached him so that they had him completely surrounded. His time was up, but he still insisted on struggling.

"You little punks! I swear on everything holy I'll have you and your families killed and your entrails spread over the East River!" he exclaimed as he thrashed wildly in Lorna's magnetic grip.

"You'll do no such thing," came a new voice.

Hammerhead turned back towards the entrance where the young pawns had initially stormed in. He was shocked and horrified to see Charles Xavier standing there with a smug grin. He warned him about rejecting his deal and he showed how swiftly and effectively he could deliver on his threats. He also wasn't alone. Beside him was Warren, who was wearing a fancy business suit, appropriate for this setting. The other two young pawns, Kitty and Tabitha, were next to him. Tabitha was the one that blew open the windows and Kitty helped faze everybody inside through the barriers. They also stayed close to Warren and Xavier, defending him with their lives against those unlucky enough to stay behind.

They were each pretty amazed at their surroundings. They didn't partake in the actual assault as much. In such a short span of time this man's operation had dwindled to nothing and now he was just another victim. Now he faced Hellfire's wrath.

"You!" bellowed Hammerhead.

"I warned you, Hammerhead. Did I not say you would regret rejecting my offer?" said the Black King.

"You set me up you son-of-a-bitch! You and these freaks were waiting right here ready to strike!"

"They wouldn't have had to if you had just been reasonable," he said as he walked up to the angry crime lord, "You think you can just waltz into the Kingpin's old stomping ground and establish yourself as his replacement with brute force? Even Fisk knew the value of making deals when he had to."

"Let me down and I'll make you a deal! You leave her and I won't crack that bald head of yours!" shot Hammerhead.

For that remark, Lorna tightened her hold on him and increased the pressure on his head. This caused him undue discomfort, but Xavier was hardly fazed. This wasn't just doing business. This was a valuable lesson for his younger pawns.

"Lorna, lower him please," he said.

"Yes sir," said Lorna obediently.

She did as he asked and lowered him back to the floor, where he collapsed and clutched his head. But before he could get up, Xavier gave another order.

"Robert, would you please ensure our friend here stays put?"

"Gladly," grinned Bobby.

Using his ice powers, he froze Hammerhead from the chest down in a thick coat of ice. Now there was no way he could get away. Being held up by his head was hard enough, but now he couldn't even thrash his arms and legs. He was completely paralyzed and at this man's mercy.

"F-f-fuck! What…what are you doing?!" he demanded.

"Shut up, you pitiful excuse for a thug," said Warren as he propped him up so that he could now face Xavier at eye level, "You brought this on yourself. Now you have to live with the consequences."

"Well said, Warren," said Xavier with an approving smile, "Now then, I believe we were discussing a deal earlier that you rejected. Lucky for you, I have another one."

Hammerhead shivered, not just from the ice but from the dark gaze this man was giving him. He had dealt with some pretty serious figures in all his years of crime, but none took him and his men down with such efficiency and ease as this man and his associates. He used teenagers for crying out loud and they took out his henchmen without breaking a sweat. Their faces were hardened, indicative of some serious conditioning. They had power and they knew how to use it. And they all seemed to stay behind this man, Charles Xavier.

"I offered you an opportunity to work with me," he told the hard-headed crime lord, "You would have had plenty of power, plenty of money, and plenty of comfort to spare. But that wasn't enough for you, was it? You wanted complete control. You wanted to wield the kind of power Wilson Fisk once wielded, not caring for a second that even he couldn't handle it."

"G-g-get to the point, damn it! This ice hurts like a bitch!" he groaned.

"Please watch the language. You have impressionable minds around you," said Xavier, gesturing towards his loyal pawns, "People like you and people like Fisk have no sense of subtlety. You use brute force instead of skillful planning and you let power consume you instead of guide you. People like you are a threat to the natural order of society and I as Black King cannot allow you to disrupt it."

"F-f-fuck you!" spat Hammerhead.

Warren then slapped the man across the face.

"Didn't he just tell you to watch the language?" he said strongly.

"Thank you Warren. I think he gets the point," said Xavier, "Now you have a choice, Hammehread. I can have my associates here throw you out of this office and ensure that you die on impact, leaving the police to scrape your entrails off the pavement. Or I could systemically wipe your mind so that you live out the rest of your days in limbo as a vegetable."

"A-a-are you kidding me?! W-w-what the fuck kind of a deal is that?!" he exclaimed.

"I didn't say it was a deal. It was merely a choice," said the Black King, "But seeing as how you continue to show your disrespect you have waived your right to choose and I shall decide your fate for you. Or better yet…how about my associates decide?"

He then turned to his young pawns who had been watching attentively.

"What say you my pawns? Shall we grant him an easy, but messy death? Or should we prolong his agony?"

"Normally Ah would say that kind of cruelty is uncalled for," said Sam, "But for a fella like this who just doesn't have any manners, Ah think he needs to be punished."

"Me too," grinned Tabitha sadistically, "That metal head of yours will actually be smarter than your brain. I think that's fitting."

"Me too," said Kitty, "Anybody disagree?"

Nobody said a word. They all just looked at Hammerhead with a smug grin, knowing the fate he was about to face was worse than death. And for the first time they saw a touch of fear in his eyes. He was finally beginning to see just how serious they were. Even the Kingpin wasn't this sadistic. But they weren't some rival criminal organization. They were the Hellfire Club.

"Then it's settled," said Black King, "It's been a pleasure, Hammerhead. May the rest of your days be full of regret and remorse."

"No! Please no! Please! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Charles Xavier placed his hands on the hapless man's temples and went to work. He sent into his mind an overpowering mind probe that attacked every mental construction of his mind. He didn't have very strong shields and his mind was weak, making it easy for him to pick apart his psyche. Like always, he made sure there were no loose ends. He didn't want another psychic coming around and recovering his mind. He made it so nobody, not even someone of his power, could bring him back. The psychic assault lasted for a good two minutes and Hammerhead screamed in agony the whole time. When it was finally over his eyes rolled in the back of his head and his face went blank. He was then left to wither, a body that was still alive with a mind that wasn't there. It was a terrible fate, but a fitting one.

"Is he dead?" asked Jubilee, waving her hand over his face.

"No, but he probably wishes he were if he had the mental capacity to wish," grinned Xavier.

"Damn, that is not a good way to go," said Roberto.

"Yeah, I can't imagine a worse fate," mused Kitty.

"Look at it this way…when the authorities find him they'll spread the word. And when they do, other would be Hammerheads and Kingpins will get the message," Warren explained, "It'll make them think twice about pulling a stunt like this and ensure they'll take us more seriously when we approach them with deals."

"But how will they know it's us?" asked Lorna.

"They'll know," assured the winged mutant as he looked into the gaze of the desolate man, "This isn't the first person we've punished like this. But it ensures we won't have to do it again."

"Precisely, Warren," said Charles, "It's part of our strategy. Make sure your adversaries and allies know of your capabilities. It makes such cruel tactics unnecessary in the long run."

"Makes sense to me," said Tabitha, who also waved her hand in front of Hammerhead's face, "Only someone genuinely stupid would want to risk going through this."

"Indeed, but that's all part of the game," said the Black King, "And we always make sure Hellfire sets the rules."

It was a powerful message. Alex, Lorna, Kitty, Bobby, Sam, Jubilee, Tabitha, and Roberto were still new to the world of the Hellfire Club, but they were beginning to see what it was all about. This was their first real mission. It was the first time they ever inflicted real harm on others that weren't prisoners or captives. The training they got from Selene, Xavier, and the other pawns conditioned them for this moment. They just tore through Hammerhead's people and didn't hesitate or regret it in the slightest. It marked a real change in their mentality. Killing was okay for them now. For some it was still a serious matter. Those like Bobby, Sam, and Kitty saw it as just an unfortunate means to an end while Alex, Tabitha, and Roberto saw it as a spectacle. But as differently as they interpreted it, they all recognized its power. And it surely wouldn't be the last time.

"A job well-done, my young pawns," said the Black King in approval, "You've accomplished your first mission."

"Thank you sir," said Kitty respectfully, "It was really something. But will they all be this easy?"

"I wish I could say so, but given the nature of our work that is not possible," said the Black King, "This mission was basic, but still very serious. You'll find that all missions are different and all require different means to complete them. That is why you must continue to learn and train."

"Oh we will, Lord Xavier…we will," said Alex.

Xavier smiled in approval. These new pawns were making progress. They had taken that crucial step all previous pawns had taken in going on their first mission and getting a taste for Hellfire tactics. The first go around was always the hardest, but it would surely get easier afterwards. It left quite an impression. He could see in their eyes a new darkness. For some it was stronger than others, but for all of them it was a sign of much greater things to come.

* * *

**Club Hellfire Gentleman's Club **

Club Hellfire was always busier at nights. From around ten to three in the morning, there was always a rush. Most customers stuck around for a few hours, had some fun with the girls, and then left. Only a few lingered into the late hours of the early morning. Most were less sophisticated type. They were the more rugged and restless clients who had the money, but not the class. It was when many of the girls had worn themselves out so to speak. But there were still a few dancing on stage, stripping for those that remained, counting down the minutes before closing at four.

Logan was one of the few that remained in this late hour. He was never much of a sleeper and did his best work late at night. Tonight he was taking a break from missions and going over old files about his past to just unwind a bit. He spent the last six hours drinking and getting special attention from the women. He had consumed an amount of alcohol that would probably kill a normal man, but his healing factor allowed him to handle it. He was still coordinated enough to bang two hot girls earlier, but for now he was content to just sit back and watch.

But there was another reason he chose to hang out here tonight. His friend and ongoing obsession, Jean Grey, was on managerial duty tonight. That meant during the busy hours she managed the club, supervising the women and paying special attention to those who enticed special clients. It wasn't a job she normally did. They usually entrusted other female workers to take care of the managerial duties and Emma was most often the one who stepped in when she had to. But tonight she was busy working with Warren over the various criminal business enterprises that Hammerhead left behind. None of the other girls volunteered so it was up to her.

While she didn't dance anymore, she did occasionally take someone into the back room to give them 'special services.' Usually they were people she could extract secrets from. Both she and Emma were the ones that took care of men like that and tonight she had been pretty busy. He could tell each time a man came out with her. He looked dazed and confused, no doubt a result of having his mind probed. But he looked happy. Logan couldn't tell of Jean slept with them or not, but he got a feeling she gave a few of them a taste. No matter what she did, she got the job done and that was one of the many things he admired about her.

"Don't stay up too late, Logan," she told him, "Once the last shift is over you'll have to find some other way to entertain yourself."

"I know," he said in a slurred tone, "I wouldn't mind if you did all the entertainin' around here once this place is closed."

"Maybe some other time," she said with a friendly smile.

She yawned and waved goodbye, returning to her duties. He could tell she would rather be sleeping or lounging about instead of doing this, but her duties to the Hellfire Club came first. It was a concept he was still getting used to.

Already he had been asked to hunt some renegades, kill a few rival associates, and teach the new pawns how to fight. He still wasn't much of a team player and preferred to do things his own way, but the Hellfire Club was growing on him. He liked how they did things, using subtlety and muscle to get things done. Plus they compensated him pretty well. Being around women like Jean Grey was a treat all its own, but there were still some unpleasant facets. He still had to deal with Scott Summers, who despised him for giving Jean the eye. Even in the field they couldn't see eye to eye on pretty much anything. But he didn't care what that punk thought. All he knew was that he had Jean's heart and not him. He was still pondering ways to work around that.

As the last few girls took the stage, Logan watched Jean talk to a few remaining clients. Even when one of the women came by and took her top off for him, he kept looking over towards Jean. The woman just shrugged and kept dancing. But someone else took note of his state.

"That may be the first time in human history when a topless woman failed to attract a man's attention."

Logan turned to see Mystique standing behind him. She wasn't in disguise or anything and had a drink in her hand. She looked a little tipsy as well, but she was sober enough to recognize Logan's demeanor.

"What are you doin' here, Mystique?" he asked her.

"You're not the only one who values a good stiff drink after staying up all night," she said as she sat down next to him.

"Ain't gonna argue that. But why here of all places? It's a strip club, you know?" he reminded.

"That doesn't mean a woman can't enjoy it. Besides, I'm bisexual. I enjoy the sight of naked women just as much as any heterosexual man."

Logan rolled his eyes. That was one of only a handful of things he remembered about this woman. He learned shortly after he arrived that she had been the one to locate many of his old files and she had been the one that informed the Hellfire Club of his attack on that nuclear research facility. He also learned she spied on Department H, which immediately earned her some respect in his book. He also knew she was Kurt and Rogue's mother. But other than that, he really didn't know her that well.

"So why are you here?" she asked, "Are you just looking for sex or is there something else going on?"

"Why the hell would anything be 'going on?'" he responded dryly, "You think people just come here because something's fucked up in their world?"

"In my experience that's most often the case," she retorted, "And it's worth mentioning you didn't say no."

The shape shifter smiled smugly. He shot her a look, but that only vindicated her suspicions. It showed she wasn't just some shape shifting tough girl. She was observant. He suspected it might have been something she picked up from Xavier.

"Is it about that woman, Jean Grey?" she inquired.

Logan just muttered and took another gulp of his drink.

"I'll take that as a yes," she said.

"What do you care?" scoffed the former living weapon.

"Who said I cared? I'm just curious how a man who escaped Weapon X and spent the last several decades fighting them can be so suddenly smitten."

"I ain't smitten," he said strongly, "I just…"

"You're smitten, Logan. For crying out loud you stare at that woman like a dreamy-eyed school girl. Why else would you be here drinking yourself into a stupor?"

Logan was about to respond, but he chose not to. Mystique was pretty observant, not to mention a pretty darn crass. It might have been the alcohol because her voice was a little slurred. But alcohol or not, she did have a point. And when he thought about his situation, it did seem somewhat pathetic. It led him to gulp down another helping of his drink.

"So what if I am?" he scoffed, "You wouldn't understand."

"You think you're the only one to fall for someone?" she laughed, "Damn, you really didn't get out much."

"Don't patronize me, Mystique. Any old shmuck can fall for someone. I know. I've been there myself. But with Jeannie it's different."

"How so? What makes her more special than some other redheaded bimbo?"

Logan was going to need another round of drinks to tell this story. Taking a deep breath he signaled over towards the female bartender for another round, who by now knew his signals. She quickly put together a few more drinks, making sure they had extra shots of hard liquor in them. This wasn't an easy topic for Logan and being shit faced usually helped.

"I've had two major loves in my life," he began, his eyes drifting over towards the topless woman dancing on stage, "The first was a beautiful woman in Japan. Her name was Yuriko Oyama. She loved the man I was. She helped me fight the animal that I always have raging inside me and showed that I can take control when I have to. But she never accepted the other part of me. When it came back to bite me in Weapon X she was completely disgusted. Last I heard she made it her lifelong mission to kill me."

"Must have been one hell of a breakup," snickered Mystique.

"You don't know the half of it," groaned Logan, "The second love in my life was a woman named Heather Hudson. She found me after Weapon X fucked me up to the point where I was more animal than man. She got through to the animal and accepted that part of me in a way Yuriko never did. But even after I gained control, she never felt the same way about the man I was. She never loved me any more than a friend. Plus, it didn't help she was married."

"That'll do it," laughed Mystique, "I met Heather at Department H. She seemed nice enough, if not a little too nice. Why would she have any kind of affinity for the animal in you?"

"I don't know. She never had a kid so I guess those maternal instincts of hers kicked in when she saw me."

"I know how that feels," the shape shifter conceded, "I think that's part of what led me to adopt Rogue. But Heather never struck me as the kind of woman who went for bad boys. Women who fancy themselves as heroes rarely do."

"No argument here, but I don't think she saw me as a bad boy. I was like stray dog she took in and helped out. It was hard not to get a little attached. She helped me gain control of myself again. She helped me reconnect with who I was. And don't think for a minute it was one-sided. She was attracted to me, that I know. But it wasn't enough I guess."

Logan let out a deep sigh as his drinks arrived, courtesy of a topless bartender. She gave him a wink, but he just took his drinks and started slamming them back. Mystique was waiting for him to continue, but that trip down memory lane wasn't a pleasant one. But it was all for a purpose.

"With Jeannie, it feels different because she accepts both the man and the animal," he went on, "She accepts the Wolverine part of me. She even admitted she admires it a little, especially in the sack."

"I'll bet," smirked Mystique, "Never took her for having rough tastes though."

"She doesn't seem to mind," he shrugged, "But beyond the sex, she accepts the man. She sees a guy worth getting close to. She goes out of her way to nurture the man and the animal. And even though I've killed people…even though I can go into a rage I can't always control…she's not afraid of me. She just accepts who I am and loves me for it."

He was silent for a moment, his eyes drifting back over towards the door she walked out through. She came back in briefly with some paperwork in hand and started talking to the other girls. She didn't look his way, but he never took his eyes off her.

"I guess that's why I can't stay away from her," she said, "No other woman has ever done that for me…accept every part of who I am without fear or resentment."

"I see," said Raven, not looking up from her drink, "I guess that makes sense. It sounds pretty corny, but I can't say I blame you."

Logan snarled at her remark and took another drink. Mystique did the same. It was remarkable to her because after pouring over this man's records during her stint at Department H, she never would have figured him for the sentimental type. There were accounts of him being attracted to women like Heather Hudson. She even talked to her about it, but she never understood why Logan was so drawn to her. Now she knew. And for someone who had seen her share of relationships over the years, she saw why Jean Grey would be such a fixation. It's only natural when so many others have rejected them. But there was still one burning question.

"So do you really think you're in love with her?" asked Raven.

"I don't know," sighed Logan, "Was never keen on love. But I definitely feel it."

"Do you know if she feels the same way?"

Logan scoffed and slammed back the rest of his drink.

"That's the tricky part. She says she's head over heels for that red eyed prick."

"You mean Scott Summers?" laughed Mystique.

"The one and only," he muttered, "She seems hell bent on loving that guy and he's just as hell bent on loving her back."

"I know. I've seen them together," said the shape shifter, "I don't care much for gossip, but it looks genuine to me. Rogue sure seems to agree that they're in love."

"Doesn't mean it's right," he muttered.

"You think they don't love each other?"

"I don't know. But Summers doesn't deserve her. She's too good for him."

"And you're better?" she inquired, "Or do you just think that because you hate Scott Summers?"

Logan shot the shape shifter a harsh gaze. Mystique sure wasn't afraid to ask questions and make comments. She wasn't afraid to criticize either. Even if it made a point, it sure was annoying.

"I ain't sayin' I'm better. I just think Jeannie deserves better."

"Guess it's easy to think that when you don't like it."

"And you would know?"

"My son has been dating Wanda Maximoff for the past four years. Believe me, I know," said Mystique taking another major gulp of her drink.

"Damn, you have my sympathies," chuckled Logan.

Now it was Mystique's turn to shoot him an annoyed look. But she made her point. It still sounded crazy though. Logan was so fixated on Jean despite her having feelings for someone else. She could see how that would make a man want to drink himself silly in a strip club at this hour. But Logan seemed like too strong a man to let this get to him. During her studies on Weapon X, she always figured him for the rough and rugged soldier who just kept to himself, keeping everybody at arms length. But he seemed to have a genuine desire to connect with certain people. He connected with Jean, but whether or not that was true love was debatable.

It painted Logan in a different light. She thought she knew this man through her mission. But there was a lot more to him than she suspected. And he could empathize with some of her plights even though he didn't know her nearly as well.

"So what are you gonna do?" asked Mystique, her voice getting more slurred.

"About Jeannie? Hell, I don't know," muttered Logan, "I've been talking to Emma Frost lately. She seems to agree that her and Summers ain't right. She says she can help them realize it."

"Ha! Emma Frost told you that?" scoffed the shape shifter.

"Why? She seems pretty sure of herself."

"She's always sure of herself. She'll never accept anything that opposes her selfish view of the world. That woman will only tell you what you want to hear so she can get what she wants."

"Should it matter if it pays off?" he pondered.

"With Emma, it never does. And it usually comes at a high price. Trust me, Logan, I've known Emma since she got here. I know how she works. She'll do anything to get her way no matter who she hurts in the process. That's not to say she's a sadistic bitch like, Selene, but she only knows how to do things the wrong way and it never works out."

"So I shouldn't trust her?"

"Not in this lifetime," affirmed Mystique strongly.

She took another gulp of her drink. Now she was really getting hammered. She usually wasn't this conversational, but alcohol had powerful affects on people.

"You want my advice?" she said in a slurred voice.

"Sure, while I'm still sober enough to remember it," he answered pausing from his drinking briefly.

"Don't let your emotions lead you down the wrong path. It's not a pleasant path to follow. Even if you really believe you love Jean Grey, it may not be right."

"How would you know if it's right or not?" Logan scoffed.

"Because I've walked that path. I've been in love. I'm probably the only one here besides Selene that's been around the block as much as you and I've been in my share of relationships. Some like my last husband were one sided. He loved me, but I didn't care much for him. Others were like Kurt's father. I loved him, but he didn't love me back. Each time it's led to heartache and suffering."

Her voice shook a bit at the unpleasant memories. But that was nothing another gulp of alcohol couldn't numb over. Once she shook it off she continued.

"It's a good thing Charles Xavier came into my life or there's no telling how bitter I would be. He taught me that things like love can be a strength and a weakness. But if you let it delude your thinking, obsessing over those you think you love but don't love you back, it will destroy you. I got lucky because Xavier came into my life. But luck only goes so far. You just have to be careful about how you make sense of your emotions and who you trust to handle them."

She sounded somewhat bitter. It may have been the alcohol, but there was definitely a touch of frustration in the shape shifter's tone. She had been down these roads before. She had loved and rejected the love of others. It would have been hard to believe for anybody who knew what she did for a living and how she carried herself. But her history said otherwise.

Logan thought about it for a moment and looked back over at Jean, who was collecting some tips from the girls. There was no denying that he felt something for this woman. There was also no denying that it was strong. But he had yet to make sense of it. It sure felt like love, but was it the right kind as Mystique implied? He wasn't sure. The feeling was still new to him and it would probably take time to make sense of it. But she had a point. He had to be careful. The last thing he needed was more emotions clouding his already messed up mind.

"I'll be careful," he finally said.

"Good," she said in a slightly more coordinated tone, "Tell Emma to as well, but I doubt she'll listen."

"Will do," he said, "But what if it turns out I really do love Jeannie, but she doesn't love me back? How do I deal with that?"

Mystique sighed and set aside her glass, which was now empty. This was another question she often struggled with because she had experienced it first hand. But she was too drunk to be bitter about it now. So she told him what her experience had taught her.

"You have two options. First, you can kill Scott and hope she never finds out. But trust me. That option rarely works out for the better. Just ask my ex husband. The best and most difficult way to deal with it is to just honor Jean's wishes. There's a fine line between loving someone and obsessing over them. And that line is crossed the second you stop honoring them."

Logan took a moment to digest that. As appealing as the first option sounded, it was pretty dicey given the nature of the Hellfire Club. If anybody found out Jean would hate him and he would suffer for his crimes. The second option sounded a lot harder. The thought of Jean staying with Scott still didn't feel right. But if that's what it came to would he be able to accept it? He wasn't sure at this point, but at least Mystique got him thinking about it.

"I'll remember that," he told her, "Thanks for the advice, Mystique."

"Please, call me Raven," she said, smiling through her slurred demeanor, "I normally don't give advice like this, but I'm drunk and I've got issues with my son."

"Glad you made an exception tonight," said Logan with a wolfish grin.

"Me too."

The two mutants tapped their glasses and took another drink. They were both loners with their own problems to deal with. Logan had his feelings for Jean and Raven had the situation with her son and Wanda. They were both in a mixed up state. They had promising lives here at the Hellfire Club, but they weren't immune from personal issues. It didn't seem like they would be solved anytime soon. That was part of why they were getting drunk tonight. But despite everything they were dealing with, it was nice to have someone else to relate to.

"So how much do you think I'd have to pay that girl to go down on me?" she said in a slurred tone.

"Not enough, darlin'," laughed Logan.

"Says you!" she said with a playful swat, "I need another drink."

Logan couldn't help but grin. He had officially found himself a new friend and drinking buddy. The night wasn't a total bust. Hopefully it was the start of something new.

"Raven…you're alright!"

* * *

**Hellfire Lounge**

After returning to Hellfire Manor, the new pawns were debriefed and given the night off to celebrate their first victory. It was also a time to reflect. This marked the first time they had participated in taking lives in a mission. They had trained hard and been conditioned even harder to be physically and mentally ready for these kinds of tasks, yet it still weighed on them.

Some handled it easier than others. Roberto and Alex celebrated by having a little party with some female sex workers from the club. They got together in one the lounges and had a party of sorts, complete with food, topless dancing, and a few three ways. Lorna later joined in after checking in with her mom. It took a bit longer for her to get over it, but once she started partying with the guys she got over it. She never got to party much back home and it felt like a good way to catch up on all the years of teenage fun she missed because of work. But not everybody could let it go just by partying.

Kitty sought out Piotr as soon as she got back. He had been working out in the weight room at the time, but he stopped to talk to her and lend what encouragement he could. She was a little messed up about it even though her training had hardened her somewhat. But with Piotr's support she was soon smiling again. She even called her parents just to say hi and remind her that she was still herself. Jubilee didn't have that luxury, but she did get support from Rogue and Scott. They came from similar backgrounds, having been runaways who survived on the streets for a while. They talked to her for a while and lent plenty of encouragement. Then they watched a movie with her and she seemed to be well on her way.

As for Bobby, Sam, and Tabitha, they didn't seek anybody out after being debriefed. They each retreated to another one of the lounges that had expensive leather couches, a complete entertainment system, and a couple of pool tables. Like everybody else they had their own way of dealing with their first mission. Bobby and Sam were stoic for the most part, resting on the couches and just contemplating everything that happened. Tabitha was much more casual about it and started shooting games of pool. The two boys were impressed with how she could be okay with what they just did. They basically saw a man get lobotomized after killing off his henchmen. Even though it was for the glory of the Hellfire Club and part of their contribution as pawns, it was still difficult to digest for them. But Tabitha just brushed it off.

"You guys just going to lay there all night or are you going to play some 8-ball with me?" she asked as she finished up her game.

"Nah, knock yourself out Tabby," said Bobby, "I'm not in the mood for games."

"Me neither," said Sam, "Ah don't see how you could be after a mission like the one we just carried out."

"Oh get over it already!" she groaned, "You guys are acting like we torched an orphanage or shot up a park or something. Yeah, we killed people. But they were criminals and thugs that all worked for that Hammerhead guy. I doubt they'll be missed."

"Ah know. They weren't exactly innocent, Ah'll give you that," Sam conceded, "But what if one of those thugs was just some desperate guy in need of money? What if one of them had a family?"

"And what if one of them was a child molester, a rapist, or a murderer?" shrugged Tabitha as she knocked in the eight ball, "Better yet, what if one of them would have committed those crimes if we hadn't taken them out now? A few deaths here prevent the suffering of more down the line."

"But how can we be sure of that?" asked Bobby.

"We don't know. We probably can't know. But as harsh and rough as Hellfire's tactics are, they get the job done. Sounds like a fair trade off to me."

"Is that how you're so upbeat about all this?" asked Bobby.

"Oh I'm not upbeat about killing," she said, rolling her eyes, "I just look at it this way. These guys were in our way. We gave them fair warning. They could have just picked up and left, but they chose to fight. What were we supposed to do? Sit every one of them down, give them a full psychological evaluation, and then judge whether or not we should take them out?"

"Ah'm not saying we should go that far. Ah just think we shouldn't make light of it," said Sam.

"Nobody's making light of it, Sam," said Tabitha as she set aside her pool cue, "It's not like anybody enjoys this…well, except maybe Mistress Selene."

"Even so, this is a big deal and if we're gonna be doing this on a regular basis from now on, we should at least remind ourselves to be responsible. Even Lord Xavier says we should never do more than we ought to."

Tabitha rolled her eyes. Sam was cute and all and it was nice he was thinking responsibly. Xavier and the older pawns, particularly Scott and Warpath, encouraged that. But he was just too damn nice sometimes. Being nice in a place like this didn't seem practical. Every one of them had suffered hardship in their lives. She knew Sam and Bobby's story and knew they were bitter. But they still had traces of light within the darkness that Hellfire had instilled. She didn't understand why they bothered. She didn't mind The Hellfire Club's way of doing things and she was happier for it.

"You seriously need to lighten up, Sam," said Tabby as she leaned back against the pool table, "We all knew this getting in that we'd be busting heads."

"Ah know. Trust me, Ah'm not going to shy away from a fight. That got me stepped on all the time back home. Ah'm just not going to stoop down to the same level as the assholes that've made life so tough for me and my family."

"I hear you," said Bobby, "There isn't a day that goes by that I don't wish I could find every person involved in that lynch mob and put them on ice. But I don't want to do it for the same reason they did it to me."

"That I understand. Trust me, I'd do the same to my dad if I ever saw him again," muttered Tabitha, "But that's why you've gotta just throw it all aside and live it up in the present! What's done is done. Just leave it at that and try to enjoy the fact we now live in this opulent mansion full of food, sex, and good times. And I'm all about having a good time!"

"Ah admire your care-free spirit, Tabby, but Ah may need a while to get through this," sighed Sam.

"Yeah, me too," said Bobby.

Tabitha shook her head in exasperation. These boys were surrounded by luxury and fun and they were just sitting on the couch dwelling on the mission. It was too sad, especially for pawns of the Hellfire Club. She had to find a way to lift their spirits. It was her duty as an up and coming Hellfire woman. She gave it some thought for a moment. Then she got an idea. Looking at the two young men as they laid on the couch, their tight fitting Hellfire uniforms clinging to their slim bodies, she knew just how to put a smile on their face.

"You poor boys…you really need to learn to let go. And if you won't do it on your own I guess I'll have to help."

"And just how do you figure on doing that?" asked Sam.

Tabitha flashed the Kentucky farm boy a sultry grin and walked over towards the couch, seductively swaying her hips along the way. Sam and Bobby quickly picked up on it. Bobby grinned, but Sam was surprised more than anything else. His bewildered expression lingered even as Tabitha sensually slipped onto his lap, her knees at his sides with her pelvis now rubbing against his. Even in his distant state of mind, it got a reaction and she felt it. Still smiling she snaked her arms around his neck leaned in close so she could speak in a low, sexually charged tone.

"Just sit back and let me take your mind off all your worries," she told him.

She then captured his lips in a deep kiss, shoving her tongue into his mouth and pressing her body up against his. Sam moaned at the feeling, not resisting or hesitating to kiss back. He was still a little tense from it all, but Tabitha was already helping with that.

"Tabby…" he said through the kiss.

"Just let it go, Sam. Enjoy yourself! I've found a little pleasure goes a long way to soothing a world of pain."

"I hear that," said Bobby, who watched on with growing intrigue.

Tabitha kissed Sam again, this time with more sexual vigor. Sam seemed to take her advice and return her gesture with more fervor of his own. His hands found their way to her hips and trailed down her smooth thighs. Tabitha purred and roughly traced her hands down his chest and over his arms. She was very forceful in her gestures, wrestling his tongue with hers and grinding her hips against his pelvis. She could already feel the asroual forming in his pants and she wasted no time in exploiting it.

As Bobby watched on Tabitha slithered down his body until she was on her knees. Once settled she undid his pants and roughly tugged them off. From there Tabitha flashed him a seductive glance and gave him a nice thorough round of oral sex. It sent Sam into a new state of contentment, making many of his concerns and cares melt away. Tabitha seemed to be enjoying herself too. It was ecstasy and Tabitha worked it so good.

While she worked Sam over, Bobby was getting aroused as well. Even as she teased Sam, Tabitha turned to Bobby and winked. She hadn't forgotten him and planned on giving him his share too. But she wanted to have a little fun with them first. She kept orally teasing Sam until he got his orgasm. The sound of his pleasured moans signaled he was feeling a lot better now after the ordeal. Tabitha smiled at his changed state and Sam smiled back.

"Damn Tabby! You're something else," said Sam in a content tone.

"Thanks Sammy," she said as she wiped some of the fluid off her face and rose up, "But now you've got me all excited. I think I'm ready for my turn!"

"Uh…Ah may need a minute," said Sam sheepishly, his cock still recovering.

"Take all the time you need," she told him, "I'll just have to entertain Bobby in the meantime."

She turned towards Bobby, who by now was fully aroused. His eyes were locked on her, full of lust and desire. He may not have been as messed up as Sam after the ordeal, but he was in just as much need of support. Tabitha walked over to him, slipping out of her shirt along the way. Just as she reached him she did a little striptease, turning around and unzipping the back of her short skirt and wiggling her hips as she slid it off. She then helped Bobby out of his clothes. She pulled his shirt off over his head, revealing his slim upper body. After feeling around his upper body for a bit she pushed him back down onto the couch and finished her striptease. She turned around again, showing off her nicely shaped butt that was so exemplified by her thong. She kept swaying her hips as she slid the thong down her legs while Bobby fumbled to get his pants off. He stumbled a bit, earning him a laugh from Tabitha. But she kept with the spirit as she removed her garners and stockings so that she was completely naked.

Once he kicked his pants aside, Tabitha pinned Bobby back on the couch and began kissing him in a lustful daze. Now fully aroused, they sank into each other's naked flesh and began having sex. Blissful moans soon filled the room. It was just the kind of feeling they both needed. It really went a long ways towards helping him get over the mission. Now he was in ecstasy and went all out, fucking this hot young woman with all his might. They rocked the couch as their naked bodies. They moved together in a fervent heat of lust. Each gasp was full of seething lust. The pleasure from their rhythmic humping was intoxicating and Bobby was completely consumed by her erotic aura. There was no passion or affection, just lust and pleasure.

While they went at it, Sam watched on in his dazed state. He was still enjoying the lingering feelings from earler, but watching her and Bobby go at it so hard was getting him aroused again. Having been at the Hellfire Club long enough to participate in magic sex ritual sex and parties with Hellfire sex workers, he developed the kind of sexual energy and stamina that everybody got from growing here. He never thought he could be this consumed with lust, but it was inescapable now. He craved more.

Sensing this, Tabitha beckoned him over to join them. And while she was still working her body with Bobby's, Sam approached her. After some brief teasing he got into position so that now Tabitha was sandwiched between the two men. Once on top of her, Sam entered her anally and he and Bobby began coordinating their efforts as they double teamed Tabitha in a three-way mesh of heated sex.

The cries of ecstasy intensified. Tabitha's were by far the loudest. The two young men were completely immersed. They had almost completely forgotten about the mission. Their entire focus now was fucking Tabitha Smith. They rocked her body hard, working up a good sweat and listening to her erotic moans. They loved how she talked dirty to them. She was so energetic, working up a nice rhythm while they hungrily groped her naked flesh. Tabitha was on a tear, working both these boys over. They went at it nice and hard until they all got their respective peaks. But once wasn't enough for them. The Hellfire Club had already conditioned them with magic from Selene, Wanda, and Jean to feel more during sex. And it was really coming out here.

Fueled by this burning feeling, they went at it in various positions. Tabitha let Bobby and Sam set the tone at first, allowing them to coordinate their efforts to new heights of pleasure. Later on they let her take over for a bit, going at her own pace and taking them each one-on-one and really enjoying herself. It was pure indulgence. They savored every feeling, throwing aside all previous cares and concerns. It was just as the Hellfire Club taught them. And it was making everything they had done seem more worth it.

After several rounds of sexual fervor, the three young pawns shared one final climax together and succumbed to exhaustion. It was very hot and the pleasure was intense. But even though this was supposed to help them relax, Tabitha looked the most content.

After lingering in their positions for a moment, they collapsed back onto the couch. They all smiled in contentment as their bodies relaxed to the feeling. Bobby and Sam sat in a slouched position while Tabitha playfully sat between them, resting her head on Bobby's lap while her legs were draped over Sam's lap. They each looked happier and more content now. The distant and hard gazes from earlier were long gone. Tabitha couldn't help but feel proud because it showed that she did her job.

"Feeling better, boys?" she said, still short of breath but smiling playfully.

"Oh yeah…much better," grinned Bobby.

"Yeah, same here," said Sam, who was lying back with his eyes closed, "Thanks Tabby. Ah needed that."

"Anytime cutie. Just because we go to extremes doesn't mean we can't keep it together. And little fun here and there goes a long way."

"Amen to that!" said Bobby.

The three young pawns shared a good laugh. It was amazing to think they just came back from a mission where they killed people and now here they were just enjoying themselves in a luxurious manor. It was a major shift from their old lives, but the reservations Bobby and Sam felt earlier were gradually fading. They were beginning to see how and why the Hellfire Club did what they did. Some may call it morally questionable and others may call it downright evil. But at the end of the day it worked and that's all that mattered.

"Now then, are you guys ready to start celebrating? Because I don't feel like putting my clothes back on for a while," said Tabitha.

"You're crazy, you know that?" grinned Sam.

"But I know how to have fun!"

They shared a good laugh again and from here Bobby and Sam joined Tabitha in celebrating. They didn't bother getting dressed again. They continued to enjoy themselves, making out and having more sex. Tabitha took charge, showing them her naughty side and trying out a few techniques Emma and Jean taught her at the club. It went a long way and she, Sam, and Bobby were soon going at it again all over the room. At one point they joined Tabitha on the pool table, only it wasn't to shoot pool. They kept enjoying themselves, embracing the Hellfire spirit of self-fulfillment. It showed they were well on their way to fully embracing the Hellfire Club. And some took note.

Outside the lounge, Wanda Maximoff had been listening in on their escapades. She originally dropped by when she heard Tabitha screaming in ecstasy. At first she thought it was a celebration she could join in, but she found herself watching instead. She noticed how well Tabitha carried herself. She really took control of those boys and drew them into her power. She knew how to use her sexuality well and she didn't seem to have the same reservations about Hellfire's tactics as the others. That led her to believe that she might have potential with Selene's plan.

"Not bad," she commented, "Tabitha may actually have what it takes to embrace true darkness."

* * *

**Up next: Logan and Emma face growing frustration while Xavier faces some ominous warnings.**

**AN: I hope you all are enjoying this story so far. There is still a long ways to go so please keep those reviews coming. Either post one on the fanfiction website or send me one via email. Either way is fine as long as you review. And if you want to see an uncut part of the Sam/Tabitha/Bobby scene, check out the adultfanfiction version. There is a link on my profile. Thank you all for reading and I wish everybody the best.  
**


	11. Rivals

**New Blood  
Chapter 11: Rivals**

* * *

**Hellfire Manor**

Logan had just finished teaching a combat training class with the new pawns. He was in a rare good mood because he finally saw some real progress with those kids. They had been in the Hellfire Club for a number of months now and they were really growing into their new roles with the organization. Especially after their first mission, he noticed a change in their mentality. They were more willing to take on harder task and learn more lethal fighting tactics. He was never exactly kid-friendly, but these weren't kids in his eyes. Alex, Lorna, Bobby, Jubilee, Sam, Kitty, Roberto, and Tabitha were growing into their own. Some were growing more than others and some were growing a bit too much in some ways. But that was another story.

With training done, he had a free night ahead of him. For once he wasn't going to go over the mountains of documents he still had stacked in his room. He was going to try and unwind a bit. He already got himself a glass of hard liquor and was halfway done with it. But booze alone wouldn't make this night complete. If he was going to make the most of this free night, he was going to need some company. He could have easily summoned an army of Hellfire women to do his bidding, but he wasn't in the mood for that tonight. There was only one woman he wanted to spend the night with and that was Jean Grey.

As he made his way towards her quarters, the former living weapon grinned at how things had come along with her these past few months. Once he was settled into his role as the Hellfire Club's combat instructor and assassin, Jean didn't have to spend time showing him the ropes anymore. They could just spend all their time hanging out, having sex, and enjoying each others' company. The more he was around her the more certain he was of his feelings for her. He was really beginning to think he was in love with this woman. Even though she was still with Scott and often spoke highly of their relationship, he suspected she was attracted to him. It wasn't quite as serious as his feelings were for her, but it was a good sign.

He still clashed with Scott and rarely did a week go by when they didn't get into at least one fight. It became somewhat of a spectacle for the others. The running joke around the manor was that part of their training routine was yelling at each other. It wasn't that far from the truth, but Logan could care less. The only one who didn't seem to brush it off was Mystique, who he also developed a steady friendship with after that night in the strip club. She was the only other person besides Jean he could relate to and he still hadn't forgotten the advice she gave him that night. But tonight wasn't about following advice. It was about spending time with Jean.

When he reached her quarters he noticed her door was cracked open. With his drink still in hand he knocked on it slightly and opened it.

"Hey Jeannie, what's goin'…oh," he said, immediately cutting himself off upon seeing her.

She wasn't in her Hellfire uniform. She was in her more publicly appropriate attire, which consisted of skin tight black leather pants and a tight fitting dark gray shirt. She was also wearing her best makeup and had her special purse with her that contained her magic supplies. Whenever she dressed like this it usually meant she was going out. And whenever she wore her best lipstick it usually meant she was going out with someone in particular that he didn't like.

"Hello Logan. Did the training session with the others end early?" she asked.

"Yep, which is why I was lookin' for you. I figured since I got a free night we could do something. But it looks like you've already got plans," he said, taking in her appearance.

"Yes, I'm going out with Scott," she said, smiling with excitement, "It's that time of the week again and we're spending the night together."

"An entire night with Summers? Sounds like such a blast," said Logan, his words dripping with sarcasm.

He gulped down the rest of his drink at once. His good mood officially shifted. Every week this happened. She went out with Scott for some 'private time' as they called it. It usually lasted all night and they were always tired in the morning, leaving a pretty clear hint about what they did. Logan never liked it and tried to work around it. But it still bothered him.

Jean just sighed and rolled her eyes. She knew Logan and Scott didn't get along and that Logan didn't care much for her relationship with Scott. She also knew Logan's affection for her was getting a little deeper. She never expected it when she reached out to him, but there were times she saw he was really infatuated with her. It put her in quite a position because she was in love with Scott. But he wouldn't accept that.

"Please don't give me that look, Logan," she told him.

"What look?" he said after swallowing his drink.

"That look you always give me whenever I say I'm going out with Scott," said Jean strongly, "You've been here long enough to know that it happens. Every week for the last four years Scott and I have been doing it. Why can't you get over it?"

"Excuse me for not ignoring something that bugs the hell out of me," he replied dryly, "Damn it, Jeannie, you're too good for a guy like Summers! Why do you keep on doin' it?"

"Because I love him, Logan. I really do love him. Haven't I made that clear enough?" said Jean in an almost desperate tone.

"If you love him so much then why are you so attracted to me?" he retorted.

"Logan, please…"

"I'm serious, Jeannie," said Logan, moving in closer.

Jean tried to look away, not wanting to have this conversation right now. But Logan wouldn't let her turn away. He cupped her chin and turned her face back towards him so he could look her in the eye.

"Why do we gotta keep goin' through the motions? You know how much you mean to me. Why can't you admit you feel something too?"

"I…I do feel for you, Logan," she conceded, "You're special to me and I've really enjoyed getting to know you since you got here. But those feelings are different."

"Are they?" he questioned, "They sure don't feel different."

"They are different Logan. I know how I feel about Scott and I know how I feel about you. Scott's the one for me. He always has been."

"You sure about that?" he said skeptically.

"Yes, Logan, I'm sure."

"Then why do I believe you less and less every time you say that?"

Jean sighed and diverted her gaze again. She didn't want to hurt this man, but she couldn't keep leading him on. She could sense how deeply he felt for her. He didn't hide it well and she suspected he didn't want to. Granted, there was some mutual attraction between them. It showed whenever they had sex and he was still one of her favorite partners besides Scott. But that's as far as it went for her. She was in love with Scott Summers and that was all there was to it.

"I'm sorry, Logan, but this is how I feel," she told him, "I wish I could put it into words, but that's just not possible. Scott is my lover. You're my close friend. That's just how it is."

Jean wouldn't let this conversation go on any further. She gathered the rest of her things and walked right past Logan even though he never took his eyes off her. She could sense there was a lot more he wanted to say, but she didn't give him the chance. She didn't want to risk saying the wrong thing. In a place like the Hellfire Club the wrong thing could lead to grave consequences. She often found silence worked best. So she ignored those feelings Logan kept projecting and left. It was a little cold, but she was a woman of the Hellfire Club. This is how she did things and this was how it had to be.

But even after she left, Logan lingered. He hated how Jean sounded so certain yet he picked up such strong signals from her. Maybe those signals were just part of her being such a passionate woman, but he believed there was more to it. He couldn't explain it. He just knew it. It didn't do him a lot of good though. Jean was brushing him off to spend the night with Scott. Even if she didn't share his feelings for her, it stung knowing she would be giving all her love to someone so undeserving.

Shaking his head in exasperation, Logan left her room in search of another drink. It looked like he was going to have to find another way to spend his night. Maybe Raven could keep him company, although she had been a little busy with her son lately. But that was an issue he didn't dare touch. He had enough to deal with on his own.

But upon stepping out into the hall, he found someone waiting for him casually leaning against the wall. It was none other than the ever present Emma Frost.

"Wow, and they say I'm cold hearted," she laughed, "She just blew you off so she could have a free night with Scott. You must feel pretty rotten right about now."

"Put a sock in it, Frost," muttered Logan, "I don't wanna hear your snide comments right now."

"What are you going to do? Just drown your sorrows in alcohol again while your hearts desire cuddles with someone you despise?"

"It usually does the trick," he shrugged.

"Oh come now, that's just pathetic!" said Emma strongly, "Since when does the former Weapon X just take it lying down?"

Emma was really pushing his buttons so Logan drew his claws and pointed them at her in a threatening manner.

"I told you, blondie, don't ever call me that!" he bellowed.

"What would you rather go by? Mister Hopelessly Desperate?"

"Frost, I swear…"

But at this point, Emma held up her hands in defense. She figured she had made enough snide comments to get his attention.

"Relax, Logan, I'm not here just to bust your chops."

"Sure got a strange way of showing it," he muttered.

"It's true," she said in a more sincere tone, "I hung around because I figured you'd need someone to talk to after Jean shot you down. And if your irritability is any clue, it turns out I was right."

"How thoughtful of you," he said dryly, "And you think I'd want to talk to you of all people after that?"

"Why not? It's not like I don't understand your predicament. You're not the only one who despise this time of the week, remember?"

Logan gave her that. She didn't like seeing Jean leave with Scott for their 'private time' any more than he did. He couldn't forget she still had a thing for Scott. Why she did was beyond him, but he never doubted that she was serious about it. She was just as sure as her feelings for him as he was his feelings for Jean. They spent their share of time together talking about it, but it was never usually productive. And ever since Mystique warned him about her he took everything she said with a grain of salt. But tonight she seemed different. She seemed very un-Emma like for once.

"So what do you want? You wanna get shit faced too?" said Logan.

"Oh please, like that ever works," she scoffed, "I had something else in mind."

"Is it the kind of thing that involves rockin' beds and testing bed springs?"

"Tempting as that may be, I was thinking of something a bit more practical," she said, "Tell me, Logan, how certain are you of your affection for Jean Grey?"

"Pretty damn certain, but what's that got to do with anything?"

"Bear with me. Is it really that strong? Do you truly believe she's the object of your heart's desire?"

"Of course I believe it. I believe it as much as you believe Summers is your loving fuck toy."

Emma rolled her eyes at his crass, but continued none-the-less.

"Then answer me this…have you ever seen Scott and Jean when they're together? And I'm not talking about just exchanging those annoying little gestures. I'm referring to the time when they gaze at each other with that sickeningly deep look of affection."

"I'm not sure. How would I know I have?" said Logan, still not seeing where this is going.

Emma groaned. This man was impossible. He really was ignorant in such matters.

"Let me be more specific…have you ever seen them make love?"

"Of course!" he laughed, "I've seen everybody hump just about everybody! Remember the last Halloween ritual Selene did?"

"That's not the same thing," she scorned, "I'm talking about in private. Have you ever watched them make love to each other?"

Logan wasn't sure where she was going with this, but the look on her face was pretty serious. With Emma Frost that always entailed something more. She was rarely serious and usually snide and witty. This must have been a pretty serious issue for her. His curiosity heightened, he answered as she expected.

"Well when you put it like that…no, I haven't," he said.

Emma scoffed and diverted her gaze. Her expression then grew distant as memories from the past came rushing back.

"I have," she said, "It was only once though and it was a year ago. I wasn't planning on seeing it, but I did. And it left quite an impression."

"How bad could it be?" scoffed Logan, "So they were humping. What's the big deal?"

"It was more than that, I'm afraid."

Emma took a deep breath as she prepared to tell her story. It wasn't the most pleasant experience in her life. Even though she had seen dozens of people have sex in every conceivable way, this one stood out more than all the others. It's part of what led her to her current predicament and why she was so bitter about it.

"It was in the middle of the week and it was late," she began as she recounted the details, "Most of the other pawns had turned in for the night or had found something to occupy themselves. I thought it would be a good time to enjoy the spa since I would have it all to myself. But it turns out they had the same idea."

Logan put two and two together from there and figured out the next part. But he let Emma continue so she could get to the point.

"I walked in on them when they were just getting warmed up. They weren't just playing around in the pool or cuddling in the hot tub. In fact, they had a pretty elaborate setup. They cleared out the tables from the massage area and dimmed the lights. Then they setup a bed with these fancy red velvet sheets in the center and set up candles so it completely encircled the area."

"Sounds like a corny way to be romantic," commented Logan.

"Maybe so, but it worked," said Emma, her dazed look not faltering, "At first I just snuck up, thinking it would be a fun little exercise in voyeurism. But when I got closer I saw something I had never seen before. The way they were holding each other…the way they were moving together…the way they looked at each other…it was something else. Don't scoff because it sounds corny. I'm psychic. I could sense some of what they were experiencing. And it was really something."

Logan studied her expression. He could see in her eyes the distinctive mark of a very vivid memory. It must have been something to stick out so strongly. He knew how that felt with all the intense memories he had even though much of it was wiped clean by Weapon X. But he was still skeptical.

"So what? They do it a little differently with each other. Ain't that normal?" he said.

Emma cast him a harsh scorn.

"This wasn't normal. I don't know how long I watched, but at one point they just lay together in each others' arms and whispered how much they loved one another. And I could feel they really meant it."

"How can you be sure of that?"

"Trust me. I know from experience," she said strongly, "I thought I had been in their position before, being so enamored with someone. Up until that point I was convinced all love was a fraud. But I saw then that it was true. It wasn't just that they did it because I've seen them and others do it any number of times. It was how they did it in that moment that stood out."

"And how did they do it?" asked Logan, now more curious than skeptical.

"I don't know. I couldn't put it into words if I tried," she sighed, "I just remembered thinking about all the times I slept with Scott and how different he did it with me than he did with Jean. He never put that kind of feeling into it. Nobody did. And it never bothered me until I saw what it was like. I guess that's when I really started feeling dejected. It was the moment when I realized how much he loved Jean more than me."

There was a touch of sorrow in her tone, which was also rare for Emma. She was always so confident and poised no matter what came her way. But when it came to this issue she was as fragile as glass. Logan knew she dealt with a lot of bitterness like he had with Jean. But he never thought it could be this serious with her.

More than Emma's state, it painted a somewhat bleak picture of his predicament. He was so sure that Jean felt the same way about him as he did for her that he never truly stopped to consider how she and Scott were connected. He never bothered to look into it because it disgusted him too much to really scrutinize it. But Emma had taken the time and as a psychic she probably felt more of it than he ever could. He didn't quite know what to make of this, but he didn't want to believe it.

"Let's say I believe your story," he told her, "That still doesn't mean those two are right for each other."

"So you believe my story, but doubt my insight?" said the blonde psychic snidely.

"Just because you can read thoughts and got no problem spying on people doesn't make it right. For all I know what you described was just a boneheaded opinion."

"Believe what you want, but it's still true."

"Whatever you say, Frost," scoffed Logan, turning to walk away.

Now Emma was mad. She told Logan this story in hopes that he would get the right message from it. But he just brushed it off as if it didn't matter. He didn't seem to believe anything she told him anymore. She had to remind herself to yell at Mystique later when she got the chance. But she could still prove her point.

Before he got too far, she grabbed his shoulder and stopped him.

"Wait…you really won't believe it no matter what I say, right?" she said.

"Let's just say honesty ain't never been one of your virtues," quipped Logan.

"Point taken," Emma conceded, "But that doesn't mean that I'm wrong on this. I can prove it to you."

"Oh yeah? How?"

The attractive blonde grinned mischievously. It was never a good sign. Even Logan knew that and he hadn't been here nearly as long as the others. But he heard her out.

"Come with me," she said, "We'll follow those little love birds to their nest and you can see for yourself."

"What? You mean spy on them?" laughed Logan.

"Oh please, don't tell me you find that morally reprehensible with some of the things you've done since you've arrived."

"That ain't the point!" he said, shaking her hand off his shoulder, "Why are you so bent on me accepting those two?"

"That's another story," she said, "But even if I am leading you on, what's the harm in seeing what you're up against? It'll give you perspective on something you don't fully understand. And if you're ever going to enhance your situation with Jean, shouldn't you at least understand it?"

Emma wasn't right that often, but when she was it was usually something big. Logan thought about it for a moment and in a way it made sense. He hadn't really dug deep with Jeannie and Scott. He had been so focused on just getting close to her he never took the time to understand why she insisted on pushing him away and going to Scott. It never made sense to him. Maybe understanding it would yield him some new insight. It may even help him think of a way to work Jean over. Emma sure seemed convinced of it. But he had to be careful with her.

"Look at it this way…you'll still get to see Jean naked tonight and I'll get to see Scott."

Logan smirked at her reasoning. Even when she was being serious, Emma still had a dirty mind.

"Fine, let's do this. But how are we gonna get close enough?"

"Leave that to me," she said confidently, "Just follow me. I know we're they're staying and I know how to get a front row seat to their escapades. I must warn you though it may get a little nauseating at times."

"I'll risk it," said Logan.

"I hoped you would."

It was settled. Logan was going to see for himself. Emma hoped he would. She had been looking for a chance to use his feelings for Jean to help her situation with Scott. She was convinced that once Logan saw what she had seen that night, his perspective would change. If he knew what they were up against he may be more willing to go the extra distance. That was something they would definitely need because Emma knew all too well the risks of love. It bit her once before in the past, but this time was going to be different. She would make sure of that.

* * *

**Plaza Hotel**

The Plaza Hotel had always been one of the most luxurious hotels in Manhattan. It had a nice view of Central Park, great service, and some of the finest amenities to high paying customers. Scott and Jean made sure they would have all of that tonight. Scott already called ahead to reserve their largest and most luxurious suite. It cost quite a bit since it was busy this time a year, but for the Hellfire Club it was a minor expense at best. And it would be well worth it in the end.

The hotel was in sight as Scott drove up in his red Ferrari. Jean was sitting next to him, her hand playfully stroking his lap. They had been silent for the most part during the drive. Occasionally they leaned in to exchange loving gestures. Their emotions and passions always became so charged on their special nights together. Whether they spent it at the manor or went out to some exotic location, every feeling seemed more profound. Tonight was no exception. They couldn't wait to get to their room, get their clothes off, and spend the night making love. But tonight was about more than just celebrating the love that had grown so much over the past four years.

"It feels like it's been forever since we did this," said Jean, leaning over and resting on her lover's shoulder.

"It always does," said Scott with a smile, "But it's always worth the wait too."

"That it is," she said.

She looked up at him with a warm smile, seeing in his eyes the love he had for her. It was remarkable to see given what they did at the Hellfire Club. But just because they embraced their inner darkness it didn't mean they couldn't still embrace the brighter side to life.

"I heard you were talking to Logan earlier," said Scott, his tone shifting somewhat.

"I was, but we're not going to get into that again, are we?" said Jean.

"No, but just out of curiosity what did he have to say?" he asked.

"Does it matter?"

"Humor me. I want to know," he said seriously.

Jean sighed, trying not to let this damper the mood too much. She didn't know why Scott was bringing it up, but she assumed it was for a reason.

"He said the same thing he always does. I'm really special to him and he appreciates everything I've done for him, but he also said he's attracted to me and I'm attracted to him as well."

"But you're not, right?"

"Not in that way, of course. You're the one I love, Scott," said Jean with a reassuring smile, "But you already knew that. So why are you bringing it up again?"

"Because I just wanted to hear it again before I told you how sorry I am," he said in a deep tone.

"Sorry for what, Scott?" she asked curiously.

"Sorry for being so pig headed about you spending time with him since he got here," said Scott, taking a moment to hug her a little closer, "I know I was really vocal about it."

"That's putting it mildly," she joked.

"Even so, I should have trusted you when the first time you said it. Because honestly, Jean, I was worried. I thought at one point that you might really have feelings for Logan. I thought that your love for me may start waning. But I understand now that I was wrong."

"Took you long enough!" said Jean with a playful swat.

"I know. I know," he said, smiling at her gesture, "I was just worried, you know? I love you so much, Jean. I've lost a lot of people I've loved in my life and I don't want to lose you."

"You never will, Scott. That I promise you," she said strongly.

She leaned in to give him a kiss to further prove her sincerity. They shared another warm smile as the drove up to the front of the hotel. It was never easy having a relationship in the Hellfire Club. There were so many forces working against them. There was ever abundant sex from plenty of other willing partners and a rigorous kind of work that demanded killing and destruction. Yet through it all they made it work and it was nights like this that reminded them just how special their bond was.

"So do you forgive me?" asked Scott.

"Of course I do. But if you really want to make it up to me, do it tonight," said Jean in a seductive tone.

"Oh you know I will, lover."

They shared another affectionate gesture as they pulled up to the front of the hotel where the valets, bellboys, and a neatly dressed manager were waiting for them.

"Welcome Mr. Summers. Nice to see you again, Miss Grey," said the manager, "You're both looking well."

"Thank you," said Scott respectfully, "Is our suite ready?"

"Yes sir. We've arranged everything as you specified."

"Good, and please make sure we are not disturbed during our stay," added Jean.

"Of course, madam. I will see to it personally."

Scott and Jean smiled and slipped him and the valets a generous tip. They had been here before so they knew what to expect. The valet drove off with the car and Scott and Jean linked arms as they followed the manager into the opulent hotel. As high class members of the Hellfire Club they didn't need to wait in line, fill out paperwork, or anything of that sort. It had all been taken care of. It meant less time with the logistics and more time for each other. And they planned on making good use of this special night.

But just as Scott and Jean were following the manager into the hotel, Emma and Logan pulled up to the curb as well. They were riding in Emma's white Porsche and had been following Scott and Jean almost from the moment they left. Always careful, Emma made sure her mind as well as Logan's was shielded so Jean wouldn't pick up on their presence. She also drove carefully, making sure neither of them would recognize her car. As luck would have it this was brand new so they had no reason to be suspicious. As far as they knew, the couple was oblivious to their presence.

Upon pulling up to the curb, a valet came to take her car. Emma tossed him the keys stepped out with Logan, who had been quiet the whole time. She could tell he was still skeptical about this. But there was no turning back now.

"So how do you plan on doing this, Frost? I assume you've got a plan," said Logan.

"Watch and learn, Wolverine," grinned the blonde psychic.

Logan followed Emma into the front lobby. There was a long line of patrons waiting to get checked in and most of the receptionists were busy. But that didn't stop Emma. She just walked to the front of the line, stepped ahead of an old lady, and approached the receptionist.

"Excuse me, but I need a key to the rooftop suite," she said verbally before adding in psychically, _'And do not resist or question my inquiry. As far as you or the people in behind me are concerned, I'm not even here at the moment. Just say 'yes ma'am and give me the damn key.'_

"Yes ma'am," said the receptionist in a robotic tone.

The woman obediently walked in back and got the card key for the rooftop suite. She didn't say a word and neither did any of her co-workers or the people still waiting in line. It was as if they didn't even see her. The woman returned in less than a minute with the key in hand. Emma smiled and took it and then released her psychic hold on everybody so they could go about their business. When she walked up to Logan with the key she smiled smugly.

"Now then, shall we proceed?"

"Did you just warp the minds of all those people?" he asked with a cynical look.

"It worked didn't it? Now let's get going."

Logan shrugged and followed the attractive blonde to the elevator. Emma was a bitch at times, but she was nothing if not efficient. She had no qualms about going into people's minds and twisting their perceptions. Nobody at the Hellfire Club did, but Emma seemed to enjoy it a little too much. It went back to what Mystique told him about her manipulative tendencies and he had to be careful. None-the-less, she found them a way to get close to Scott and Jeannie and that was enough for him. He wasn't sure what to expect, but he had to see for himself what Emma had described. He had to be sure that this bond they seemed to have was real.

* * *

**Presidential Suite**

Scott and Jean entered the opulent presidential suite brimming with anticipation. As the manager led them up to their suite they resisted the urge to just start going at it. The burning need to be intimate with each other was so strong. It always was on these special nights they set aside. It reminded them of that first profound night they had together and it got them going just thinking about it. They held out long enough for him to open the door for them and let them in. Upon giving him a generous tip, they made sure there was a 'do not disturb' sign on the door and locked it shut.

"Ready to get started, beautiful?" said Scott in a husky tone as he playfully snaked his arms around her hips.

"You have no idea, handsome," purred Jean, affectionately rubbing her hand down his chest, "But first things first. I need to do a little setup to cast a spell."

"It won't take long will it?"

"Not at all," she assured him, "Enchantress taught me this just last night. She said it would make things extra special."

It seemed daunting having to wait, but Scott took Jean's word for it. Whenever Enchantress taught her a new spell for the bedroom, it was usually well worth it. They didn't always use magic during their nights together, but when they did it was especially memorable.

Scott followed Jean into the opulent bedroom. The suite was pretty big, equipped with a fancy kitchen, a well-furnished living room, an opulent dining room, and even a small pool. There was wall-to-wall carpeting and a nice balcony that overlooked Central Park. But the bedroom was all they cared about at the moment. Part of why Scott chose this room was because the bedroom was so nice and spacious. The bed was king sized and they would need it to be since they were going to be putting it to good use tonight. And as requested, the lights were dimmed and special shades were draped over the lamps to give it the perfect ambience. The sheets were also by special request, consisting of the finest silk and linins the hotel had to offer.

The two lovers smiled at their surroundings. The excitement was building up inside them. The night was young and their passions were in overdrive. As Jean set her purse down Scott snaked his arms around her from behind and started kissing her neck. He wanted her so bad, not just because this was their night but because he was intent on making up for all the tension they endured since Logan's arrival. Jean smiled and purred at his gestures, fumbling somewhat with her supplies. But she managed to shake off her want for now for the sake of the setup.

"So how do we do this?" asked Scott as he continued to playfully rub her hips.

"It's simple," said Jean with a reassuring smile, "We place red and pink candles around the room, which you should know by now is part of all these love spells."

"No surprise there," he grinned, "Is that all."

"Not quite," she said as she reached back into her purse to pull out more supplies, "Once the candles are setup we stand in the center of the room and I'll do the rest. I could into the details, but that would just waste valuable lovemaking time."

"Can't have that, can we? I'll get started."

Scott managed to tear himself away from his lover to help set up the candles. As instructed, he placed them around the perimeter of the room, alternating from red to pink candles along the way. Jean used her telekinesis to set up the ones she had. As she did this she pulled out a special charm Enchantress gave her. It was a small golden relic she said contained strong mystic potential. It was a smile necklace with a fiery red ruby about the size of a pea. It looked a little weathered and old, but Enchantress assured her that this would really add to the potency of the spell and that was all she needed to know.

Once the candles were set up, Scott and Jean came together again at the center of the room near the foot of the bed. No magic had been cast yet, but they could already feel the energy building up around them. Their eyes were locked in on one another in a daze. They wanted so badly to just take each other on the spot. But Jean had a spell to cast.

"Are you ready?" asked Scott, his voice wrought with anticipation.

"Yes," she answered, "Hold out your hands and close your eyes. I'll do the rest."

Scott did as she asked, anxious to get this night of passion going. Jean took her hands in hers and used her telekinesis to levitate the relic so it was hovering right between them. She then began chanting using the spell Enchantress taught her. The air around them grew hotter as it often did during spells and Jean's eyes flashed a bright fiery red. As she chanted the relic began to glow and a powerful energy built up within the two lovers. It was a familiar feeling since they used spells in their lovemaking before, but this one felt a little different. It was extra strong and really got their emotions going. It was also very arousing.

Jean chanted for about thirty seconds. Upon uttering the final phrase the relic flashed brightly. Then every candle they set up mysteriously lit themselves. Only the flames weren't ordinary. Each flame burned with a special brightness, matching the color of the candle. It bathed the whole room in unique and powerful ambience. The relic then fell to the wayside and Scott opened his eyes. The power and energy from the spell was now flowing through them. For a moment they just stood there gazing affectionately into one another's eyes. Then in a burst of emotion, they threw their arms around each other and met in a passionate kiss.

'_Do you feel it, Scott?'_

'_I feel it, Jean. It's…incredible.'_

'_That it is. Now make love to me, Scott. I want you so bad.'_

Words and thoughts ceased as the two lovers stood in the center of the room, their arms eagerly roaming each others' bodies as their lips and tongues wrestled. All their worries, concerns, and anxieties fell to the wayside as they embraced this feeling. A hot feeling of arousal grew inside them. They yearned to feel one another on the most intimate possible level. And the power of the spell fueled their desires.

In what felt like slow motion, Scott and Jean removed each others' clothes. Every gesture, movement, and touch was thorough as if to highlight it. The more the passion grew the brighter the mystical flames burned. After savoring the feeling Jean jumpd her lover, hanging on with her arms and legs while he kept a firm hold of her hips. They continued kissing as Scott laid her down on the bed, his manly form now hovering over her. They moaned softly as they lovingly explored each others' naked flesh that they knew so well. Jean ran her hands up his back, feeling the hard contours of his muscles. Scott traced his hands up her thighs and along her womanly curves. They were very aroused, but didn't go straight for the sex. Making love wasn't just about the physical act. That was secondary to the many other feelings that went into it. They took this time to just follow their passions, the magic fueling their heightened state of emotion and feel each other in that special, loving way.

But as Scott and Jean made out on the bed, Emma and Logan got into position to witness this profound act. Logan leapt down from the roof above, using his agility to shimmy down a rail and land on the large balcony overlooking Central Park. Emma used more traditional means, taking a small but sturdy grappling hook often used by Hellfire mercenaries to scale buildings. It worked just as well here and she landed on the balcony besides Logan shortly after him.

"You sure this is this place?" asked Logan.

"Positive," assured Emma, "I read it from the mind of the manager himself."

"So where are they doin' it? We gonna have to break in to see?"

"Not necessarily," said Emma, already picking up on some pretty intense projections.

She led Logan over towards the larger end of the balcony near the master bedroom. There she could make out the strange reddish pink glow coming from inside. It was a clear sign of magic. They must have been looking to spice it up for tonight. As much as she didn't want to see that again, it should paint a crystal clear picture to Logan and prove her point.

"What the hell?" said Logan as he saw the light as well.

"It's magic. They'll probably be extra passionate tonight," said Emma.

"How the fuck does that work?" said Logan, still skeptical of this whole thing.

"Take a peak and see for yourself."

Emma crouched down just outside the sliding doors and motioned for Logan to join her. While the curtains had been closed, there was still a narrow opening for them to see into the room. It was large enough to get a nice full view of the bed where Scott and Jean were still passionately making out. Logan leaned in over Emma so he could see for himself.

At first it didn't look too strange. Besides the candles with the weird light, all he saw were two naked people making out on a bed. There was nothing different about what they were doing and what he had seen others do in the heat of the moment. He did notice they were doing it a bit slower though. There wasn't the same level of hungry lust that was so common with the Hellfire Club, especially for him. But that wasn't enough.

"What am I supposed to be looking at?" he muttered, "All I see are the makings of some cheesy porno movie."

"Wait for it. Trust me, it'll come," said Emma, rolling her eyes.

Logan took her word for it and continued watching. He wasn't sure why he agreed to this, but if Emma was right about this he had to see it himself. So he carefully stood over her, looking into the room. He watched as things continued to get heated between the two lovers. He already noticed a slightly different tone to the mood. But when he looked closer he started to see other forces at work.

On the bed, Scott and Jean were completely lost in their passionate daze. Their heated touching further roused their desires and soon they craved more. Scott tenderly kissed down her neck and over her cleavage as he trailed down her beautiful body. Jean closed her eyes and leaned back, letting her lover do what he needed to do. His kissing was soft yet thorough, highlighting every inch until he was right at her navel. With his lips still tracing over her smooth skin, he gently rubbed and massaged her most sensitive areas. This got her to gasp sharply. With the magic and emotions building up around them, her body was extra sensitive. It really highlighted the power of the moment and guided them to the next step.

"Scott…take me," she urged him.

Smiling at her command, Scott worked his way back up her body and captured her lips again. Now completely naked they let their hot skin mesh together in a heated embrace. Their hands began to roam again, but as they kissed and they negotiated their bodies together. But they didn't just go right into it. They wanted to savor this moment as it was always one of the most memorable during these special nights. Then with the passion they came to know so well, they started making love.

Soon, their bodies were moving together at a strong yet harmonious pace. They gasped and moaned softly in between affectionate kisses. Their roaming hands became more intent, raking over each others' naked flesh with passionate fervor. Each time a particularly powerful sensation flowed through them the fires on the candles flashed. The magic mixed with the passion, making for a profound experience. Every feeling was intensified. Every thrust, touch, and kiss was more meaningful. It was all shared between them through both magic and through Jean's telepathy. It all came together in a truly wondrous feeling that they had come to enjoy so much.

They kept with the steady pace, not going too slow but not being rough or anything. They really dragged it out too, enjoying the closeness and intimacy and not just trying to get their climax. For Logan, it was a strange site. Even though he had been in relationships where there was passion and love, it never manifested like this. The more he watched the more fixated he became. Emma, however, watched only as much as she had to. She had seen this before and didn't need to see it again. It was too unpleasant for her anyways. But Logan was completely drawn in. He was beginning to see what Emma was talking about and it wasn't sitting well.

"What the hell?" he said in a distant tone.

"Just wait. It gets worse," muttered Emma.

Back in the bedroom, Scott and Jean continued to drag out their lovemaking. A light layer of sweat built up on their bodies, allowing their skin to effortlessly glide against each other. As the feeling built up, the pace increased. Their gasps grew sharper and more desperate and so did their kissing. They held each other closer as the feeling drew near. When it finally hit, the movement of their bodies slowed. Then when they felt the euphoria wash over them, they let out a cry of ecstasy.

The flames on the candles flashed. Jean's eyes briefly flashed as well and their bodies were engulfed in an enchanted, fiery halo. Such a dazzling spectacle accompanied the hot sensations of orgasmic bliss that coursed through their bodies. As they felt it they just held each other closely and gazed lovingly into one another's eyes. It was a feeling they had experienced many times before and yet it was every bit as amazing as the first time they felt it

They bathed in the experience until it subsided. They were still panting hard, but it wasn't from fatigue or exhaustion. It was from the sheer intensity of what they experienced. Then when the glowing stopped and the flames on the candles stopped pulsing they smiled warmly and shared a tender kiss.

"I love you," said Jean, still short of breath.

"I love you too," said Scott, smiling warmly at his lover.

They kissed again, continuing with the feeling. But their tender words were heard clearly through the closed balcony door. Logan's acute hearing picked up on it and all the emotion laced within those words. It was unmistakable. It showed in the way they looked at each other and the way they kissed. But more than anything else, it showed in the way they said it to each other. Jean really did love him and Scott loved her back. It confirmed everything Emma told him. As he continued to watch them he clenched his fists. All this time he didn't want to believe it. Now here was the truth being shoved in his face.

"Jeannie…" he said distantly.

"Now do you believe me?" said Emma, who was just looking out over Central Park trying to ignore what was going on.

Logan was silent for a moment, watching as Scott and Jean continued to make out on the bed. Then he answered.

"You were right," he told her.

Emma would usually quip with a smug remark, but she was in no mood for it this time. This was one of the few instances where she wished she wasn't vindicated.

"Do you understand now?" said Emma, "Jean loves Scott and he loves her back. Whether you like it or not, that's how she feels. No matter how you feel about her, she will never feel the same way."

They were harsh, coarse words. Emma never shied away from being blunt. But there was no escaping it.

"Yeah…I understand."

It was a harsh realization, but there was no getting around it. He may not have been sure about how deep his feelings for Jean were, but even if he was in love with her it wouldn't do him any good. Her heart belonged to someone else. He cursed himself for feeling such things and cursed Scott Summers even more.

Emma could sense his angry disposition. It was very similar to what she felt that day when she first saw Scott and Jean making love. It was a bitter feeling and she still resented Jean for it. At least now she had some company.

"So what now? Are you just going to stand there and watch? They're going to be going at it for hours," said Emma.

"I think I've seen enough," muttered Logan.

The former living weapon cursed Scott Summers, even though he couldn't see him. He then walked over towards where Emma was standing and angrily slammed his fists on the rail. He was seething with anger. He thought it was bad when Heather Hudson kept turning him down, choosing to stick with her husband. But this was worse. The cold hard truth was shoved down his throat and he hated it with a passion.

For a moment he and Emma just stood there looking out over Central Park. There wasn't much else they could say. Emma was right for once and Logan found himself in a hell of a situation. Jean Grey had captured his heart, but now she had broken it. She was in a bed making love to a guy he hated and worst of all she loved her back with the same passion as he loved her. Even though he was a hardened fighter with a brutal streak of rage and bloodshed, Logan was not immune to the pain of heartbreak. It was one of the few wounds he could not heal from.

"So what now?" he asked bitterly, "You've proven your point. Jean's in love with someone else."

"Glad we can agree on that," said Emma, "But at the moment there isn't much we can do. They seem perfectly happy together and since they already have an open relationship there's no use trying to seduce them."

"Never thought that would ever be a problem," said Logan with a bitter scoff.

"Regardless, the time just isn't right. But that could change."

Logan looked at the attractive blonde curiously. She had that mischievous look in her eye again. It was the same look that led him out here. It was never good and there was no telling what else she had in mind.

"What do you mean? How can it change?"

Emma turned towards the former living weapon and smiled ominously.

"Say one of us manages to sway their emotions a certain way. Say something happens that changes the status quo so to speak."

"How so?" said Logan suspiciously.

"I'm just being hypothetical," she said innocently, "But say I can get Scott to fall in love with me. Don't ask how, just consider the possibility. If that happens, it will leave Jean quite heartbroken. She'll be in pain, she'll suffer, and she'll be angry as hell. But at least you'll have a chance with her. Wouldn't that be worth it?"

"You mean hypothetically speaking?"

"Or in reality, whichever you prefer. You don't have to know the details. Just tell me whether or not you'll take that chance."

Logan took a moment to think about it. On the surface it sounded like a good deal. Scott breaks Jean's heart, she comes to him, and he could have her to himself. That didn't take into account how Emma would do it. But for now he focused on Jean. If it did happen, it would leave her hurt and heartbroken, a feeling he knew well. It would put her in a lot of pain. It would be agony, especially given what he just saw. And he would know about it.

At first it didn't seem like a big deal, but then his thoughts drifted back to what Mystique told him that one night. Loving someone meant honoring them and to force or trick them into something, that was just the complete opposite of honoring them. The thought of Jean going through that pain was not a pleasant feeling. Even if she did end up in his arms, would it be worth it? Would it be worth tricking her? He could kill hundreds of people and not feel an ounce of guilt. But with this there would be no avoiding it. And he wasn't sure if he could bear it.

"I don't know," said Logan.

"Oh come on, it would work out great for both of us in the end! You'd get what you want and I would get what I want. It's win-win!" argued Emma.

"Not to Jeannie!" shot Logan, "I'm not like you, Emma. I can't just put someone I care about through that kind of pain and be okay with it!"

"Is it worth the pain of seeing those two together like this?" she quipped, "Seriously Logan, if we worked together we could both get what we wanted. Isn't that worth taking a few chances?"

The former living weapon stared down the attractive blonde. This was not something to take lightly and he couldn't just brush it aside now that he knew of Emma's intentions. A part of him really wanted to end up with Jean and let Scott suffer in Emma's embrace. But he just wasn't sure.

"I'd have to think about it," he told her.

"Fine," said Emma, rolling her eyes in exasperation, "But if you ever decide to help, let me know. Unlike you, I don't intend to stand this forever. I plan on getting what I want no matter what the risk."

"I'm sure you do," said Logan.

He watched as Emma walked back over to the other side of the balcony and used her grappling hook to scale the wall back up to the rooftop suite. Logan lingered for a while longer, looking out over Central Park and then back towards the room where Scott and Jean were still going at it. He should have known Emma had an ulterior motive for bringing him out here. She needed someone to be in on her plan. He had no doubt she would try something. And now that he knew about it he was an unfortunate part of it. He had some tough choices to make. He could either help Emma or do nothing. But he had to be careful. He cared deeply about Jean and this walked a fine line between loving her and honoring her. Neither seemed like a very good choice, but he would have to make one soon. There was never any telling how far Emma Frost would go to get what she wanted.

Back in the room, Scott and Jean's passionate lovemaking continued. They didn't even let up after the first climax. They kept making out on the bed, kissing and touching each other and rolling around on top of the fine linen sheets. Eventually they found a new position to make love in and kept with the feeling.

"Oh Jean…you're so beautiful," said Scott through his daze.

Jean smiled and leaned over him so her upper body was pressed against his.

"Mmm…you're so sweet," she purred, "You make me feel so good."

She kissed him passionately and continued the passionate pace until they shared another peak. It was just as amazing as the first one. This time there wasn't any halo or magic light show. The candles kept burning and the feeling kept flowing through them. That was all they needed to keep going, letting the magic and passion fuel their desire for one another. After the feeling subsided Jean fell back on top of her lover and another passionate make-out session followed. They rolled around on the bed, ruffling the sheets until they found themselves in another position. They were still fully aroused and hungry for more sensations and they didn't waste time getting back into the sexual rhythm.

Their lovemaking continued on through the night with few pauses in between. The magic pushed their bodies beyond their limits and their passion fueled every intense sensation. They kept with the steady pace they were so used to. They also used the size of the bed to their advantage, going at it in all sorts of erotic positions. The night wore on and time lost meaning as the spell and spirit of the moment raged. It was the kind of long, drawn out daze of lovemaking Scott and Jean had come to cherish. They kissed, touched, and moaned together blissfully. Their naked bodies moved and glided together so effortlessly. It was a special kind of feeling that set them apart from their other partners. But even lovemaking fueled by magic had to end at some point.

On their last round, they slowed it down. Being low in energy at this point, they just laid together and felt their way around one another for as long as they could. Eventually, their bodies gave out and shared one last peak together. As they felt it, they were consumed with the same fiery aura from earlier, only this time it was more intense. Jean's eyes flashed again and the mystical energy throughout the room flared, capping off a truly special night.

Now tired, dazed, and covered in sweat the two lovers lingered in the moment. The candles snuffed themselves out and the room went dark again. Still breathing hard Jean turned around so she could face her lover. They remained entwined in each others' arms, smiling warmly as they gazed lovingly into one another's eyes.

"You're so good to me, Scott," said Jean softly.

"Does this mean I made it up to you?" he grinned.

"I think you've done your part," she smiled.

They laughed playfully and shared one last deep kiss.

"I love you, Jean," said Scott, "Really, I mean it. No matter what happens in our complicated line of work, I never want to change that."

"It won't change. I promise," said Jean strongly, "I love you too, Scott. The forces that bond us together are many times stronger than those trying to tear us apart."

"You mean like the magic?"

"Oh that's only part of it, lover. There's a lot more at work. But all you need to know is that they're there and nothing can break them."

"Good enough for me," said Scott, smiling back.

It was another memorable night for Scott and Jean. Exhausted by satisfied, they cuddled closer under the sheets and fell into a deep sleep. Despite everything they did at the Hellfire Club from manipulating people to inflicting real pain, they still had the capacity for love. It was part of what kept them together and helped maintain that fragile balance between light and darkness. It had become an important part of their lives since joining the Hellfire Club. They were confident nothing was strong enough to upset it for now.

But unknown to either of them, that balance would soon depend on how far Emma Frost was willing to go.

* * *

**Up next: Tension grows with Mystique and her son.**

**AN: I hope you all are enjoying this story so far. I really appreciate all the reviews I've received thus far so please keep them coming. Send them to me via email or post them on the fanfiction website. This story is far from over so reviews are very important to keeping this story going. And if you want to see some uncut scenes with Scott and Jean from this chapter, please check out the adultfanfiction version through a link in my profile. Thank you all very much for reading. Slickboy out.  
**


	12. Darkness and Evil

**New Blood  
Chapter 12: Darkness and Evil**

* * *

**Wanda's Quarters**

"Hnnnnn…"

Kurt's tired groan was muffled by his pillow as he slowly arose from a deep sleep. It felt like he had been out for over a day and yet he still felt tired. Rising up from the sheets, he rubbed his eyes and yawned. It was then he realized he wasn't in his room. He was in Wanda's. He also realized he was naked, but there was nothing shocking about that. Over the past few years he had grown used to that sort of thing. For a moment he rubbed his temple to collect his thoughts. Then he looked over towards the corner of the room to see his lover, Wanda, silently meditating.

"Power…darkness…forces of the nether realm…heed my whims and fill my soul with your energy," she commanded.

She was in a sitting position, hovering a foot or so off the floor. She was naked except for a revealing black thong that she wore last night. It was then Kurt remembered what happened.

"_TAKE IT, KURT! EMBRACE IT! FEEL MY POWER CONSUME YOUR SOUL!"_

"_Vanda…my love."_

"_THAT'S RIGHT! YOUR HEART AND WILL BELONG TO ME! YOU ARE ETERNALLY BONDED TO ME! SUBMIT TO ME AND EMBRACE THE DARKEST OF PLEASURES!"_

A vivid memory from last night flashed through his mind. He remembered Wanda paralyzing him with his powers, lying him down naked on her bed while she was on top riding him with all her might. Her body was glowing brightly and her eyes flashed with a dark, sinister purplish color. The whole room sparked and lit up with energy. As he looked around he saw the kind of mess it left. The maids would have quite a time cleaning this up. He also remembered seeing the on her face. It was deranged with power and darkness. She was in a state of ecstasy and power. He remembered feeling as though her strength was crushing him. Ever since Selene started teaching her, it had been getting stronger over the years. But last night was by far the most intense.

As he sat up in bed, dazed by his memories and tired state, his eyes became fixated on his lover. He originally came to the Hellfire Club following his mother, seeking a more fulfilling life than lingering in the shadows of society. But he found something so much greater in the dark knowledge preached by the likes of Selene. The spiritual curiosity that drove him during those early years led him down a very dark path. Since he met Selene, that spirit he so desperately sought had been filled with darkness. Every day it consumed him further. He was long past the point of no return.

For four years his life had been a constant balancing act between putting on a façade for the others, especially Xavier and his mother, and serving his lover and her mistress. At no point did any thoughts of doubt cross his mind. Since that fateful night Wanda first filled his spirit with darkness, he had been completely committed to her. Nothing else mattered. The relationship between him, his sister, and his mother had deteriorated steadily despite his efforts to reassure them that all was well. But they knew him better. They knew something was up. And it was getting harder to convince them otherwise.

Upon stretching his limbs, Kurt slipped out of the bed and put his pants and underwear back on. He was quiet so as not to disturb his love. She had a tendency to get a little irritable when she was meditating. He remembered how one of the Hellfire servants accidently startled her from her state and she punished him by breaking his legs with a hex bolt. Since then nobody dared disturb her. As she meditated he smiled and bowed before her. For all the darkness and control she had instilled on him, he still loved her with all his heart. He couldn't explain it. He just felt it and that was enough for him.

He quietly slipped out of her room, being careful not to disturb her. But just as he stepped out and closed her door, he saw Mystique standing there waiting for him.

"Mother?" he said incredulously.

"Why am I not surprised that you spent the night here of all places?" said the shape shifter in an irritated tone, "What did she do to you this time? Tie you up and brand you like a barnyard animal?"

"Mother, I'll thank you not to refer to zhe voman I love vith such scorn," replied Kurt strongly.

"Why not? Those marks on your wrist didn't come from nowhere!"

Kurt tried to hide his hands. It was then he remembered that during Wanda's little ritual last night, she tied his arms and legs to the bed so she could have complete dominance over him. He also remembered her pouring candle wax on his chest, but thanks to his fur it didn't' show. And it was a good thing too. His mother would have probably been much angrier if she started seeing scars.

"It vas just innocent fun, mother," he assured her, "Vanda has some 'unique' tastes in zhe bedroom. It is only proper zhat I, her lover, accommodate her."

"You say that so casually as if it's the most mundane thing in the world!" exclaimed Mystique, "Is this what she's done to you for the past four years while I've been working?!"

"Of course not. But I do not see vhy zhis is such a big deal. Zhere are others in zhe Hellfire Club vith much more extreme tastes zhen Vanda."

"I don't care about them. I care about this because it affects you!"

Mystique moved in closer to her son. In his eyes she saw a young man different from the one she brought to this place four years ago. There was a distinct darkness to him now. It wasn't like the ruthless, hardened look that most of the other pawns developed during their training. It was something completely different and she didn't like it one bit.

"Kurt…" said Raven in a more concerned tone, "I know I missed a lot of time with you while I was spying on Department H. I also know I've given more attention to Rogue since I got back because of her powers. But you should know that I'm always still concerned for you. You're still my son."

"I know. And you're still my mother," he said, his demeanor not changing, "But you must accept zhat Lord Xavier and Mistress Selene sent you away for a reason. Rogue and I had to develop on our own here at zhe Hellfire Club. And in zhe time you've been gone, I've found myself in a vay I never imagined. And I'm happier for it."

"You sure don't look happier," she said skeptically.

"But I am," he said with a strange grin, "I've become enlightened by zhe Hellfire Club's teachings. I now see how everything I ever read about faith and soul was a lie. Now I know zhe truth and I embrace it."

"That's all well and good, but it's not your soul that I'm worried about. It's you! Just look at yourself, Kurt! You've become more reclusive, more distant, and more disconnected than any of the other pawns!"

"But isn't zhat vhat you vanted for me? To escape zhe veakness of my former life and embrace myself in a new way?"

"Not like this! I wanted you to become strong and assertive! Instead you've turned into Wanda's pet!"

"Zhe relationship between me and Vanda is a personal matter, mother," said Kurt, still not raising his voice despite his mother's harsh tone, "Vhat ve have is strong and pure. I love her and she loves me back. Isn't zhat enough for you?"

Mystique held back a curse. Even for all the darkness in his eyes, Kurt sounded genuinely sincere when he said he loved Wanda. But at times he sounded too sincere. It didn't feel right for the shape shifter and she suspected there were other forces at work. But there was no way Kurt would ever believe them in his current state. That did not mean she couldn't get through to him though.

"Kurt, regardless of who you're involved with I will not sit idly by when something is clearly wrong. I understand the Hellfire Club is supposed to change people, but I want to make sure you're changing into the right kind of person. Understand?"

"But I'm happy vith zhe person I am now," he told her.

"Even if you are, that doesn't mean it's right," she said strongly, grasping his shoulders firmly, "Now that I'll be around more, I plan on spending more time with you. I want to make sure you're learning the right things. You may not like it, but it's what's best for you. Understand?"

Kurt could see a world of concern in the eyes of his mother. But it did not bother him in the slightest. He long since stopped caring about what loved ones thought. His only cares were for Wanda. Even his own mother could not sway him. But he knew he could not just brush her aside. He had to reassure and be convincing about it. It was what his love ordered him to do the first night she filled him with darkness. So for her sake he did what had worked so well for the last four years. He lied.

"I understand, mother. I vill do my best to lay your concerns to rest," he said in a convincingly sincere tone.

"Good," she smiled, "And I'll do my best to for you. That you can be sure of."

"I vould expect nothing less."

He smiled for her as a way to reassure her. She seemed to buy it…for now at least. Kurt knew his mother was no fool. She was a world class mercenary for a reason. She could sniff out lies and deception. She may not want to believe it at first, but that would only go so far. Eventually he may have to resort to more drastic measures to get her out of the way. She may be his mother, but the needs of his true love came first.

"Now that we've got that squared away, why don't we get something to eat?" said Mystique, "It's been too long since we've had breakfast as a family."

"Ja, zhat sounds nice," he said, keeping up the façade.

Mystique smiled and walked with him down to the dining areas. She was glad to see that Kurt was showing some willingness to listen to her. Anything was better than him following Wanda around like a dog on a leash. But her maternal instincts continued to nag her. Even though Kurt sounded sincere, it still didn't feel right. Kurt never lied to her before, but that was four years ago. A lot had changed since then. Hopefully, she could find some way to get through to him. He was her son and she wasn't about to let him go down the same path as Wanda or Selene.

* * *

**X-Industrial – Training Arena**

"Let's go, runts! Stop holding back already! You're making us all look bad!"

Logan's booming voice echoed through the training arena as the new pawns were in the middle of their latest session. It was by far the most challenging and the most extreme. Logan had them fighting simulation droids again, only this time it was a lot more difficult. As usual, the droids were made to look fully human. They bled like real humans and begged for mercy like real humans. It was the kind of conditioning that tested their fighting skills and their willingness to kill. After months of training and missions, the eight young recruits had become fairly desensitized to killing. They didn't think about it nearly as much when they started out. But Logan wasn't just training them to kill. He was training them to fight and his methods were a lot tougher than they expected.

The simulation was brutal. Alex, Lorna, Sam, and Kitty were standing on one elevated platform while Jubilee, Bobby, Roberto, and Tabitha were on another next to them. The platform swayed and shook, testing their balance and composure. But as they struggled with that, various armed humanoids came dropping down from above in large numbers. They were all armed with swords, knives, and the occasional gun and were all programmed to kill. It wasn't unlike other drills they had done, but this one was an extra level above in that the number of opponents was so much larger and their skill level had been upped. They were holding their own, but Logan wasn't satisfied.

"Damn it! I've got no room to work with here!" grunted Kitty, who was stuck playing defense phasing through attacks from several droids.

"Ugh! I'd love to help, but I'm a little busy!" said Lorna, who used her magnetic powers to disarm two knife-wielding droids and stab them in the eye.

"Me too!" grunted Alex, who was firing in all directions it seemed, "Just stay intangible and try to get them to fall off!"

"Ah don't think that's gonna work!" exclaimed Sam, "These things must have weights in their feet because they ain't fallin' off!"

The four young pawns were staring to struggle, trying to stay away from the edges of the platform as it shook again. But it was no use. They couldn't gain the upper hand no matter how ruthless or aggressive they were.

On the other platform Jubilee, Bobby, Roberto, and Tabitha weren't faring much better. Another dozen droids dropped in on all sides of the platform and they were trying to stay close to the center to avoid falling off. Since they all had firepower of some kind they tried taking them out from a distance, but these things weren't playing fair in that they were being dropped right on top of them and trying to divide them up.

"Augh! How much more of these things are there?!" groaned Tabitha, who just took another hit from a droid.

"I don't know! Logan didn't say!" said Jubilee, who fired wildly in both directions at incoming droids, missing many in the process.

"I get the feeling it doesn't matter! He seems hell bent on one of us getting mortally wounded today!" said Roberto as he did a back kick to stop a droid from attacking him while he wrestled with two more.

"Funny, and here I was thinking he was just in a bad mood," commented Bobby as he froze three attackers where they stood.

"When is he not in a bad mood?" muttered Jubilee, "And watch where you're slinging that ice, Bobby! Don't freeze what little ground we have to stand on!"

"Sorry!" he said sheepishly.

The eight young pawns continued to fight, trying to coordinate their efforts to resist the onslaught but they just kept coming. There was no signal on what the time limit was or how many of these things had to fall before it cases. Logan just stood there outside the arena watching with a disgruntled snarl, not looking at all pleased with their performance. To him they were just punching and kicking everything around them, not using any strategy or finesse. As far as he was concerned, they deserved to fail this mission.

"Damn kids," he grunted, "I thought I trained you guys better than that!"

"This isn't training!" grunted Alex, who was in a grapple with a deranged looking droid, "This is more like hazing!"

Logan wasn't fazed and didn't do anything to let up on the onslaught. He just kept yelling out and barking orders. He was too pissed off to be nice today.

Finally, Piotr and James Poundstar came running over. They had just arrived looking to do a little training themselves, but when they saw what Logan was doing to the younger pawns they immediately stepped in.

"Logan! What the hell are you doing?!" exclaimed James.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm training these runts to be tough!"

"With the extreme level program?!" said Piotr as he looked up nervously at the fight above.

"Why not? They should get a little taste of the rough stuff," shrugged Logan.

James was about to chew Logan out for this stunt. Then they heard a panicked cry from above. Kitty, who had been forced on defense because of the incessant onslaught, had been backed towards the edge. And just as she managed to drop kick one of her attackers, the platform shook and she fell off.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Katya!" exclaimed Piotr.

Acting on instinct, the Russian mutant leaped into the arena and caught her before she hit the hard ground. She was out of breath and clung firmly to Piotr's strong shoulders. The Russian breathed a sigh of relief. There wasn't even a safety net beneath. She could have really been hurt. This further infuriated James so he ended it.

"That's it! I'm stopping this!" he said, "Emergency override code 6636! Authorization, James Poundstar!"

An alarm sounded. The command immediately halted the program. Every one of the attack droids deactivated and the platforms leveled out and started lowering back towards floor level. The young pawns who had been pushed to their limits let out a sigh of relief. Most fell to the floor, but a few like Roberto and Alex took their frustrations out on the deactivated droids, decapitating a couple even as they reached the ground floor.

"Finally it's over," said Bobby with a tired groan.

"Some training," said Roberto, kicking away the head of the figure he just decapitated, "What kind of training involves us getting ganged up on?"

"Apparently the kind Logan thinks is constructive," said Alex, who was equally angered by this stunt.

While the pawns caught their breath, James grabbed Logan by the collar and pulled him to within inches of his angry face.

"What were you thinking, Logan?! Throwing all this shit at them!"

"Back off, Poundstar! Or I'll see how durable you are with a faceful of adamantium!" grunted Logan, roughly pulling away and drawing his claws.

"Knock it off already! I don't care if you take your anger out on me, but that's no excuse to just throw these kids into the fire like that!"

"Well maybe if you stopped trainin' them like kids they would have held up better!" shot Logan.

"This has nothing to do with them or their training! This has everything to do with you and that attitude of yours! Say what you want, but you weren't thinking about training them! You were just using them so you could have someone to yell at!"

Logan's face contorted with rage. He was primed to just shove his claws in this guy's face to shut him up. But with the other pawns watching and a number of Hellfire mercenaries watching as well, he managed to hold back. He needed a few seconds to breathe a little and get his anger to subside. Eventually he withdrew his claws, but his angry expression didn't wane.

For James, however, it was a sign of something much more serious. Logan wasn't always this harsh on the young pawns. He was no pushover, but even he had his limits. But lately he was letting his anger get in the way of his duties.

"I'm getting tired of this, Logan," said James in a calmer, yet stern tone, "These past few months you've been angry, hot-headed, and downright irrational at times. Now I'm no expert, but something's definitely up with you."

"What? You gonna go all touchy feely on me?" mocked Logan.

"Does it look like I give a damn?" spat James, "I don't know what's up and frankly I don't care. But whatever it is, resolve it or find a better way to deal with it! You keep taking it out on others and I'll get Lord Xavier involved and you know he won't be nearly as lenient as me!"

Logan snarled at the Apache warrior. As much as he hated his lecture, there was a touch of truth to it. Ever since Emma Frost took him to see Scott and Jean make love that night he had been more messed up than usual. The image of Jean lying with Scott in bed, saying how much she loved him, enraged him in a way few things could. Since that night he had been on edge to say the least. He didn't know what to do with himself. He still had feelings for Jean, but knowing she didn't feel the same way stung and he didn't know how to deal with it.

But for the sake of not getting Lord Xavier involved, he grunted and turned away. He still thought James was wrong to think a little tough training was bad for these runts. It looked like they needed it. But for now he was going to have to find someone else to yell at.

"Whatever," he muttered, "I need a drink."

James groaned and shook his head. Logan was a great fighter and all, but he had no sense of responsibility. It was all anger and rage for him. He let his emotions get the better of him. Whatever it was that was driving him to stunts like this it better be serious because neither he nor the Hellfire Club would tolerate it.

Over with the young pawns, they were steadily collecting themselves. They were all sore, tired, and a little disheartened after taking such a pounding. It wasn't their fault Logan was in a bad mood, but it still left a few of them pretty angry. The only one who seemed okay with it was Kitty, who didn't mind landing in Piotr's strong arms.

"Are you okay, Katya?" he asked as he let her down.

"I am now," she said with a smile, "Thanks for the save, Petey. I'll have to make it up to you later."

"You don't have to do that."

"Oh but I want to," said Kitty, throwing in a touch of sensuality.

Piotr smiled at her words. Kitty Pryde wasn't the same innocent girl she was when she first arrived. She had some sass to her now and some toughness. Since that first night they had together she really came into her own. She often turned to him for support and he was more than happy to give it to her. And she was never afraid to reward him for it. She didn't have the same sexual hunger as girls like Tabitha or Emma, but she knew how to be sexy and he liked that.

The others watched Kitty and shook their heads. How she could flirt at a time like this was beyond them.

"Man, I am so sick of this!" exclaimed Alex.

"Sick of what? Logan pushing us or getting beat up by a bunch of badly dressed C3P0's?" said Bobby.

"Everything!" he answered, "I mean honestly, how is this kind of training helping us? We run through scenarios, bust some heads, and that's it! Shouldn't we be getting more chances to work our way up in this place?"

"Take it easy, Alex," said Sam, "They told us early on we gotta find our way first. There's only so much a bunch of pawns our age can do."

"Yeah, and after a session like this I don't think I want any extra chances," groaned Jubilee.

"Me neither. I'm content just training and hanging out with the girls," said Bobby.

"Oh where's your sense of ambition, Bobby?" said Tabitha, always the extreme one, "Don't you ever find yourself wanting more?"

"Don't we have enough though?" said Lorna.

"I don't think so," said Alex strongly, "I get the feeling Lord Xavier hasn't even taken off our training wheels yet. I don't know about you guys, but I'm tired of playing in the minor leagues here!"

"I'm with you, amigo," said Roberto, "My dad didn't spend years prepping me for the Hellfire Club just to have me train more! I've already mastered my powers anyways. Why can't I start applying them a bit more?"

Another argument was brewing. Alex and Roberto were getting pretty worked up and so were the others. James decided to step in again, answering Roberto's question directly.

"Because you're not ready yet," said James Poundstar in a firm tone, "You're all still young and skill aside, you've got a lot to learn."

"But how much do you really have to learn for a place like this?" questioned Roberto, "You do whatever is necessary to expand our power. What more do we need to learn about that?"

"Yeah, I always favored keeping things simple," shrugged Tabitha.

"Well it's NOT simple," said James strongly, "Gaining power is one thing, but gaining it effectively and using it responsibly it quite another. You need to know yourself, the other people around you, and your responsibilities. Without those you're not furthering anything other than your own selfish desires."

"So what? Isn't that what everybody does here anyways?" shrugged Alex.

"In some ways yes, but only to a point. When desires end and agendas begin, that's where we draw the line. The only agenda you should further is that of the Hellfire Club and you guys aren't ready to take on that responsibility fully yet."

Alex was about to shoot back, but Lorna stepped in this time, placing a hand on his shoulder and silencing him before he could go any further. It allowed James to continue.

"The Inner Circle is a hierarchy. There are kings, queens, knights, rooks, bishops, and pawns. You all are still pawns for now. To gain any other title, you have to earn it. Until then, remember your place. It will do you better in the long run."

"Yeah, whatever," said Roberto dryly, "Thinking long term is important I guess."

"Glad you understand," said James, "And since Logan worked you guys over pretty well, I'll forgo my lesson for today. Take some time to recover, but remember we're still on tracking exercises this evening."

"Sounds like such a blast," said Bobby with dripping sarcasm.

James ignored their lack of enthusiasm and let them be. He was a little worried how some of the pawns were a bit rebellious. Alex, Roberto, and Tabitha weren't as patient as the others and were getting overly ambitious. He admired their confidence and all, but too much could be dangerous. Logan sure wasn't helping matters. If anything, he was making it worse by making them feel like whipping boys. Hopefully, he could remind them of their proper roles in the Hellfire Club. If they got too distant then it could lead to major complications.

After James left, the younger pawns sat around for a few more moments until their strength returned to them. It had been a tough session and it felt like there was no end to it.

"I still say they're holding us back," said Alex.

"Give it a rest already, Alex," coaxed Lorna, "We're all cranky after Logan's stunt. Let's just try and put it behind us. I'll even help if you want."

That got a smile out of Alex. Lorna always was willing to 'help out' whenever he got frustrated, which was pretty frequently. He would probably be in as bad a mood as Logan if it wasn't for her. He was glad she reached out to him, but others didn't have that luxury.

"Fine, go with the girl who lets you feel her up during training," said Tabitha sarcastically, "Some leader you are. I need a soak in the spa."

"I'll join you," grinned Roberto, "It's nice to be around someone who values a little backbone."

"Shut up, Roberto," muttered Alex as he walked off with Lorna.

The four pawns walked off, leaving Bobby, Kitty, Sam, and Jubilee with Piotr. Even though they call came in together they weren't exactly one big happy family. They clashed numerous times over training, missions, and pretty much everything else in their new lives at the Hellfire Club. But more often then not the sides were the same and that was a little disconcerting.

"Those three seriously need to chill out," commented Bobby.

"Yeah, At least Lorna keeps a level head. But at the rate they're going they'll get themselves in trouble with Lord Xavier and Mistress Selene," said Kitty.

"Hopefully, it does not come to that. They should be smart enough to know by now that the Inner Circle doesn't take kindly to such disrespect," said Piotr.

"Yeah…they should be," said Jubilee, "But what if they aren't?"

"Like the man says, Jubilee, hopefully it doesn't come to that," said Sam.

The young pawns left it at that as they walked off to unwind in the spa. Kitty and Piotr went in a separate direction where they could share a shower together. It was a rough session that led to more complications than they expected. With Logan showing no signs of lightening up and the others showing no signs of taking it, there was plenty of potential for conflict. And in a place like the Hellfire Club that was a dangerous mix.

* * *

**Xavier's Office**

It was almost midnight and Charles Xavier was working late with Moria, Mystique, and Sage. Moria was originally scheduled to fly back to Paris, but she chose to stick around for a bit longer. Reports had been coming in that Sinister was being flakey lately and with him that was never a good sign. There were also suspicions about Selene's activities, but then again that wasn't unusual. Xavier always kept a close eye on her as he did with Sinister, but at the moment it was Sinister who garnered the most suspicion.

At the moment Xavier was on the phone while Sage was going over endless lines of streaming data, her computer-like mind processing it by the gigabyte. Moria leaned in close so she could hear the conversation while Mystique just hung back and listened. She didn't say much or comment on anything. She kept dwelling on her son. Even after talking to him earlier, she got the sense there was more going on than he let on. That was why she was taking a stronger interest in the activities of Sinister and Selene lately. She just knew that whatever they were up to, it was going to affect him somehow. She didn't know how. It was just one of those gut feelings only a mother could feel.

"Okay…yes, Sage is getting it now…no, we haven't…don't worry, we'll keep working on it…very well, but be careful, Ororo. Tell Remy and Wade to keep an eye open for anything else…we will. Goodbye Ororo."

Xavier hung up his phone and turned towards Moria, who had been in on the entire conversation. She had the same look that he did. Something was going on and it didn't sit right for a minute.

"She doesn't know, Charles. They're probably telling her and the others only part of the story," said Moria.

"As is often the case with Sinister," said the Black King, "He knows I go into the minds of all my associates. If they don't know then they can't reveal his secrets."

"But he's clearly up to something. He's having Ororo, Remy, and Deadpool steal all this advanced hardware for a reason and I don't think it's for his typical experiments."

"Since when have Sinister's experiments ever been typical?" commented Mystique.

"Point taken, Raven, but Moria's right. Sinister wouldn't be doing this if he didn't have a plan. Moreover, he seems to be going to great lengths to keep the rest of the Hellfire Club out of the loop."

"And so far, I would say he's doing a good job of it," said Sage in her usual flat tone, "I've gone over every invoice he's sent us. The computer says it checks out, but my gut says something's missing."

Sage feverishly typed on her computer, bringing up a number of reports sent by Sinister regarding these recent jobs for the Hellfire thieves. It was all pretty advanced, mostly experimental and prototype hardware from overseas markets where the laws were a lot more lenient to science that some considered morally questionable. Every time some new hardware came into a local hub, it was checked and shipped back to X-Industrial. There it was catalogued and reported and then shipped back. It was an elaborate system, but it wasn't perfect.

"What exactly are you looking at, Sage?" asked Moria.

"Just the reports our teams sent after they went through each crate that Sinister sent back here. It all looks so unassuming on the surface. Every part is advanced in its own way, but none seem to fit together. One job was for an advanced DNA based chip that specializes in processing genetic codes, which I know is hardly surprising for Sinister, but then these other parts come in that specialize in filtering poisons through major organs. They each run on different mechanisms and shouldn't even be in the same zip code scientifically speaking. It's almost as if some of them don't belong together."

Moria took a look at it. Being an expert in genetics herself, she recognized some of the hardware. But other reports just didn't seem to fit. There was nothing to indicate that something really big could be made from this.

"What do you think, Moria? What could Sinister make with these parts?" asked Charles.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out, Charles," she said as she looked over each report, "But near as I can figure, the most he could do with these parts is upgrade his current genetic engineering systems and maybe enhance the power output."

"That's all the computer came up with too," said Sage, "But it still doesn't seem right. I mean why would he all of the sudden start directing all these heists? He's never done anything like this before."

"Which is part of why I'm suspicious," said Moria, "But I just don't see what he could do with this equipment."

Xavier started pacing while the two women looked over the reports. Mystique continued to linger, her thoughts drifting to other matters. He always liked to stay on top of things, especially when they involved Sinister. And on the surface there was nothing out of the ordinary. But that's part of why he was so suspicious.

"Maybe that's what Sinister wants," said Xavier as he looked over the reports, "He figures if he brings in many different forms of hardware we won't be able to zero in on what he's using it for."

"But can't you track how he's using it? I mean, all his tech has to go through us doesn't it?" said Raven, who had experience in stealing for Sinister.

"It does and so far every part he's brought in has passed inspection. But I get the feeling this isn't the whole story," said the Black King, "What we're seeing may not be the essence of his plans."

"And just how would he manage that? We keep an eye on him 24/7," argued Moria.

"Perhaps…but Sinister is nothing if not inventive. Perhaps the hardware we're getting isn't the same hardware that Ororo, Remy, and Wade are bringing in."

"You think Sinister may be switching the parts for something less assuming?" said Raven.

"It's possible. If he was cunning enough he could make it seem as though he's not doing anything wrong. And if he's made certain arrangements, which he probably has, then there's no telling what he may be planning. The fact that he's acquiring so much hardware is indicative enough of something. We just have to find out what he's up to."

"Can't you just torture him to find out?" said Moria, "I'm sure Selene could find some way of inflicting pain on that body of his."

"Appealing as that may be, I doubt it would yield anything from Sinister," said Xavier, "I know him better than anybody and no amount of torture will ever break him. He's too proud of himself."

"Doesn't mean it's not worth trying," shrugged Mystique, "And if not him, what about Hank? I'm sure he's not nearly as tough."

"He doesn't know anything," said Xavier, "I've already scanned his mind many times. Sinister has wisely kept him out of the loop. He knows that I'll read his mind at any given time and will not tell him anything incriminating."

"So what do we do?" asked Moria.

That seemed to be the big question amongst them. Sinister had always been a wildcard, but he kept to his duties to the most part for the past decade or so. He served the Hellfire Club and conducted research as he always had. But there were never any doubts that he had his own agenda. He just never seemed to make a move on it. But with this latest development, it seemed as though he was up to something and they had no idea what it was.

"For now, the best we can do is keep a close eye on him. We must make him think we're still oblivious so we can look further into his dealings," said the Black King.

"Why not just put him under house arrest?" asked Sage, "That should stop him in his tracks."

"I'd like to leave that as a secondary option, Sage," said Xavier, "If we do that we'll just delay him, not stop him. For now, let's see where his agenda leads us. Besides, I want to see what he's up to. His ultimate goal may provide something of use to us if we can find a way to take it."

"You sure you want to get caught up in something Sinister creates?" said Mystique skeptically.

"Why not? If we can find a way for it to serve us, I think it's worth trying," said Moria, her scientific side growing intrigued at the possibilities.

"And besides, what better way to ultimately defeat him than to attack the fruits of his labor?" added Xavier, "Knowing him it should be something powerful. And you know the Hellfire Club never squanders a chance for more power."

Moria and Sage smiled at that prospect. But Mystique thought it was a little too risky. Having been out in the field more, she knew people like Sinister and the things they were capable of. Oftentimes, they did not create anything worth controlling. If anything, their agendas had nothing to do with power in the first place. They just wanted to cause chaos.

But for Xavier, Sage, and Moria the matter was settled.

"Very well, I'll see if I can uncover anything," said Sage, "I doubt he'll leave his computers open, but if I find any gaps in his behavior I'll make note of it."

"Good, and I'll send some extra spies as well," said the Black King, "Mystique, I may need you to play a part as well."

"Of course," she sighed.

"I'll also do my part," said Moria, "I'll look closer into the thefts Remy, Ororo, and Deadpool are carrying out and see if there's something amiss. Sinister is a smart man, but he's not above making mistakes."

"Let's hope he does," said Charles, "Would it be at all possible to have Rahne track some of jobs as well?"

Moria shifted a bit. Rahne was still a bit of a touchy issue for her. She was still doing her usual Hellfire job, acting as a bounty hunter and tracking down enemies that tried to run. But she was still struggling with her powers and it was causing her undue stress. She was becoming increasingly hesitant to let her go on missions, but Rahne was never one to just lay around. And with her powers in her current state, it may not be a good idea to push her.

"I'm not sure, Charles," she said in a distant tone, "She's still…struggling with her powers."

"I see," said Charles with a sympathetic gaze, "Just do what you can with her. And if you need help with her at all, please let me know. I care about her too."

"I know ye do," she smiled, "I'll be in touch."

Moria kissed Charles on the cheek to show her gratitude. Then she bowed towards Sage and Mystique and made her leave. Sage packed up her stuff as well, closing her laptop and picking up a few disks he brought with her. Clearly, she had her work cut out for her. Keeping an eye on Sinister was a tough job even for someone with a computerized mind. But she agreed with Xavier and Moria. He was too dangerous to be left alone. Someone had to keep an eye on him. And the second he crossed them, they were going to pounce. She hoped that day would come soon though. The Hellfire Club without Mr. Sinister would be that much more bearable.

"I best get to work as well. I'll let you know if I find something," said Sage, "And just for the sake of argument, say we do catch Sinister red-handed…how are we going to silence him? He's a bit more durable than our usual enemies. "

"Oh don't you worry about that, Sage," said Xavier with an ominous grin, "I assure you I have ways of making it so no amount of durability will save them from Hellfire's wrath."

Sage managed a slight smile, which was always rare for her. But she trusted Charles in his methods. They had yet to steer them wrong so far and with any luck Sinister would find that out first hand.

Even after Sage and Moria left, Mystique lingered. She just kept standing back, leaning against the wall as she looked out the window at the night sky over Manhattan. As concerned as she was over the whole Sinister issue, she was more concerned about Kurt. Despite his reassurance to her from earlier, something still didn't sit right and she couldn't shake the feeling. This was not lost on Xavier, who knew her well enough to pick up on her subtleties.

"Is everything alright, Raven?" said Charles as he walked over towards her.

"Why do you bother asking that question when you always know beforehand anyways?" she said bitterly.

"It's just good manners," he shrugged innocently, "Now are you going to tell me or do you want me to just read your mind and make my own assumptions?"

The shape shifter sighed. She didn't like talking about personal issues, but Xavier was one of the few men she trusted to hear her out.

"It's Kurt," she said in a low tone, "Ever since I got back from Department H I've been trying to catch up with him. Having been away for so long, he's really grown up a lot these past four years. I know this is part of what we planned, but some of the things he's picked up just don't sit well."

"Are you referring to his relationship with Wanda?"

"That's part of it. But sometimes I wonder if it's just Wanda or if Selene is still influencing him."

"I thought she stopped giving him private lessons years ago," said Xavier, "And to my knowledge she has not given any others since."

"As much as I'd like to trust your knowledge, Charles, I think Selene is fully capable of finding a way around that. Hell, for all I know she could just be lying about it and it would be the same."

The shape shifters words were harsh and bitter. Xavier was just as aware of Kurt's transformation, but he initially welcomed some of his changes because his darker persona made him a much more willing and able Hellfire operative. But over the years he did sense something else about him that was different from the others. He sensed the same thing in Wanda. There was a darkness to their thoughts and it definitely had Selene's fingerprints on it. But every time he questioned her about it she insisted she was not in the private tutoring business. She taught the same lessons to them as she did the others. Of course he didn't believe her. But every time he tried to find evidence to the contrary, nothing came up. Selene had always been good at covering her tracks and even he had his limits with her. So it was not out of the question that she had some sort of hold on Kurt.

"Raven, I'm not going to stand here and tell you all is well when we both know it is not," he said, "But remember, I did make a promise to you when you first brought them here and I have every intention on keeping it."

"I think it may be a bit too late for that," she muttered, "It seems like every time I talk to him, I'm only talking to part of him. There's always this other part he keeps concealed from me and I just know it's because of Selene!"

"I would not be surprised in the slightest," said the Black King, maintaining a calm tone, "But you know as well as I do that we'll never get anything out of Selene or Wanda for that matter."

"Then what am I supposed to do?! Just stand back and pretend everything is okay?!" she exclaimed.

Xavier calmed her with a simple gesture, maintaining his reasonable demeanor.

"Just continue being his mother, Raven," he told her, "Remind him that you still care. No matter how much darkness Selene fills him with, you are still his mother and he is still your son. If he remembers that then when push comes to shove, he'll choose you and Rogue over Selene and Wanda."

Mystique was still fuming. But a few deep breaths and a gentle hand on her shoulder helped calm her down.

"For all our sake, I hope you're right," she said.

"I know I am," smiled the Black King, "In the meantime, I'll keep an extra eye on Selene. If she tries anything with Kurt, you'll be the first to know."

"Good, because if that woman so much as breathes on him I will see to it that no amount of immortality can save her from me!"

"Spoken like a dedicated mother," said Xavier, "Kurt's a lucky boy."

It was a difficult situation for the shape shifter. She felt her son slipping away from her and falling into the hands of Selene. He had already fallen pretty far. He was so entrenched in this dark persona it was hard to contemplate whether or not she could still reach him. But as his mother she had to try. She brought him to the Hellfire Club so he could make something of himself and live the life he deserved. Having Selene sink her claws into him was not part of the plan, but she was not about to give up on him. She was going to get him to remember no matter what it took.

For Xavier, it posed yet another challenge. The Sinister issue was currently his top concern, but he couldn't forget about his promise to Raven. In some ways he felt a little responsible for Kurt becoming who he was now. On the surface he was every bit as successful as the others in becoming a Hellfire operative. He was strong, ruthless, and tough in every way. But within him, a darkness loomed that may threaten to destroy him. For Raven's sake, the Black King was not going to let that happen. Moreover, he was not going to let Selene corrupt others to the point where she could start conspiring against him. Like Sinister, he knew she had her own agenda. She couldn't be allowed to get a step ahead of him. He would have to step up his observations of her.

But most importantly, he would have to start formulating a contingency plan.

* * *

**Sinister's Secret Lab**

Months had gone by since Sinister began his effort to collect the materials he needed for his ultimate plan. It was happening slower than he would have liked, but such meticulous care was necessary when dealing with the constant scrutiny of Charles Xavier. So far he managed to deceive him. Every time a part came in, he swapped it out for something more mundane and reported it as if it were the right part. He then made sure Hank put it to good use on his end so that Xavier wouldn't think he was wasting time or something. He also had to throw in some curveballs so to speak, having Ororo, Remy, and Deadpool steal parts that weren't even necessary for his experiments, but would add an extra distraction for Xavier and his associates to uncover what he was doing. It wasn't the most efficient way to set up his equipment, but it was necessary. And he had help.

In addition to the fake reports he sent Xavier, Selene was using her talents to help him stay under the radar. He didn't even want her help at first, but when he saw what she could do with those powers of hers he was convinced. She could fool Xavier's spies and security better than any technology. She would create clones and look-alikes made out of pure mystic energy that looked and sounded indistinguishable from his real self. With the proper instructions, he could make it look as though he was working in his lab or doing mundane experiments with Hank. It gave him more time to set things up in the secret lab he had underneath the warehouse where the Hellfire thieves were bringing in the goods. Selene paid a few visits as time went on, but today she was in for a real treat.

"Please excuse the poor lighting of my dwelling," he said as they stepped off the secret elevator, "As you can imagine, I've been a bit too busy to set up any ambience."

"I don't mind. I prefer dark ambience," said the Black Queen wryly.

Sinister rolled his eyes and led her to the central area where the major components were coming together. At the moment it was a little messy. Not much was running and there was a mess of tools and assorted boxes strewn about the area. But the overall outlay of the device was taking shape.

"My oh my, haven't you been a busy little mad scientist," commented Selene.

"There's nothing mad about what I'm building, I assure you," said Sinister, "These parts, while cluttered in their current state, will soon become the proverbial womb for my greatest creation!"

"I see," said the Black Queen, trying not to sound too unimpressed, "And how exactly is this toy of yours going to create this 'greatest creation' as you so eloquently describe it?"

"Ah, now that is an interesting yet complicated process. I could spend hours on end describing what each part of my array does, but seeing as how you're not one for boring small talk I'll keep it simple…"

Sinister led the Black Queen over to one part of the area, which consisted of large computer systems that looked like servers. Only these were no ordinary servers.

"The device consists of three main parts. The first, and largest, are the DNA computers. Now DNA computers are nothing new. I have several back in my main lab. But the ones I'm setting up here operate on a slightly different scale. They don't just process sequences of genetic code. They actually calculate to each codon what each DNA strand must consist of in order for certain traits to be expressed. In simplest terms, it allows me to compose an entire strand of DNA based on the traits I want the specimen to have."

"So you can pick and choose what the specimens can do, big deal, what else?" said Selene impatiently.

Sinister then led her to a smaller array of computers near the front end of the lab. They were arranged in a semi-circle around a central area with several keyboards and what looked to be gloves with wires coming out of them. It somewhat reminded Selene of Cerebrum.

"This second part is the nerve center for the device. They consist of parts made up of highly advanced (and highly illegal) computer interfaces which allow me to manipulate a strand of DNA down to the molecular level. The interface required quite a few advanced parts and I'm still working on getting it calibrated. But once I have it together I should be able to use it to actually synthesize entirely new strands of DNA."

"So you can play matchmaker with genes, yes I see. What about these?" said Selene, directing his attention to the last and more important part.

"Ah yes, I figured you would appreciate those."

Sinister led her to a cluster of bio tanks arranged in two rows of six in the center of the room. They were fairly large, about the size of a standard barrel. They all had tubes and wires running out of the top and base to the surrounding machines. But what made them stood out to Selene was the mysterious liquid inside, which glowed and bubbled in an ominous light. They were the only things in the lab that were powered in the lab at the moment and the only major source of light besides dim lamps. Selene ran her hands over the clear glass, admiring the sinister feel to it. She got the sense that this was where the real action took place.

"These are the final parts of this array and it was these that took the most time to develop. Like many of these other parts, these devices are very rare and highly illegal. What sets them apart from your standard bio tank is capacity. These little marvels will provide the necessary environment I need to actually grow my experiments into something tangible."

"And what exactly will you be growing? I assume you're not referring to garden vegetables," said Selene.

Sinister smiled ominously as he gazed over the tubes. It was amazing to consider that these would be the devices that would give birth to his ultimate creation. He didn't expect someone like Selene to understand.

"There's no easy way to say it, but simply put…they'll be growing living, breathing, gods."

"Gods you say?" said Selene with an excited grin.

"Yes, gods among men…gods among mutants…the perfect species, not limited by the whims of nature and powerful enough to dominate over all. As an immortal yourself, surely you can appreciate the pitiful state of the human species. Like you, I've seen their limitations. And if civilization is ever to escape these unending dark ages of barbarism, these limitations must be overcome…even if it means giving nature a nudge in the right direction."

"No need to convince me there," said Selene, "I've always been disgusted by how weak and frail the human species is. I'll welcome any improvement."

"And thanks to Charles Xavier and all the resources he's so generously provided over the years, I finally have the knowledge and know-how to put it all together."

Sinister sounded genuinely excited, a rare show of emotion from a man many considered inhuman in ways not limited to his sinister appearance. But as he ran his hands over the glass tubes, his expression fell somewhat. Even though he had the knowledge and hardware for his ultimate goal, there were still a few obstacles.

"There are, however, a few complications I must overcome before my living gods can enter this world."

"And what might that be? I thought you had everything planned out," said Selene in a somewhat mocking tone.

"I said it was a complication, not a roadblock. Please don't patronize me," said Sinister strongly, "But the problem is simple biology. Even with the most advanced biotechnology, you cannot fabricate a living being out of nothing and grow them in a tube without some sort of pre-conceived kick start. You must use the old fashioned way of reproduction and development, so to speak."

"Ah, that just happens to be my specialty," said Selene in a sultry tone.

"I'm sure it is," said Sinister dryly, "But it all boils down to having the right framework. I must have a strong base of DNA that I can manipulate and then grow into a viable specimen. But combining the right genetic endowments one by one is costly and time consuming. And under Xavier's scrutiny it's a near-impossibility."

"I'm guessing you have an alternative," said the Black Queen.

"Indeed, and this is where it gets tricky. You see, over the years I've measured the potential of the pawns Charles has brought in and by and large, they are very well endowed in terms of genetics. Their base line DNA is perfect to use as a base that I could build off of. And with the right combinations so to speak and a little help from the advancements I've done with the Goblin gas, I should be able to craft some very advanced beings."

"I'll take your word for it," said Selene, "So what is complication?"

"That would be the part about 'combination.' It would be too cumbersome to just take their DNA and try and combine it. It would be easier if they did it themselves."

It didn't take long for Selene to pick up on what he was saying. Combination was just his way of saying making offspring. The thought of breeding their pawns the same way farmers breed livestock did have appeal in a perverse sort of way. It brought another lurid smile to her face. As foolish and deranged as Sinister was, she liked how he pursued his goals without any sense of morality. She always found such things to be a crutch anyways. It was nice to know he thought the same way.

"Oh…I see what you're saying," said the Black Queen, "You're talking about having the pawns fuck and using the results as your base. I like it! Please tell me that this is the route you're taking."

"It would appear to be the most logical at this point. But if I'm to pull this off, I'm going to need a little help," he said with another sinister grin.

"What kind of help?" she inquired.

"The kind that requires both magic and science to stay a step ahead of Xavier and his foolish henchmen," Sinister answered.

It sounded like a potent, if not a little strange, partnership. But for what this man was proposing, the Black Queen was willing to give it a chance. This little project of Sinister's had some major promise. She was for anything that brought gods into a world dominated by pitiful mortal humans. In all her time in this world she came to see that mortal limitations were often the cause of so many ills. It would be nice to have something to bring these insects down to size.

But beyond that, there was something else about Sinister's idea that held some appear. It was something that may very well help her further her own agenda. It was an agenda she would have to work hard to keep from this man. If Sinister knew what she was planning, he wouldn't do anything to help her. But thankfully, he was a deluded fool with delusions of grandeur. It was something she could definitely use to her advantage.

"What do you need from me?" said Selene with a dark grin.

Sinister smiled back with an equally dark expression. It appears this was the beginning of a very dubious partnership.

"This is what I had in mind…"

* * *

**Enchantress's Lair**

"One more, Jean! And make it quick! I'm supposed to get my hair done in a half hour!"

"Yes, Madam Enchantress," said a very tired looking Jean Grey.

Enchantress sat back, casually filing her nails as Jean stood over a burning pile of leaves, herbs, incense, and an array of other mystical ingredients. She was concentrating hard, chanting line after line of spell incantations over the mixture. A column of bright red fire burned brightly in the room, taking various shapes and forms at Jean's whims. Her hands were also glowing, indicating a powerful concentration of mystical energy. She was only in a ceremonial robe, but due to the strain she was putting on her abilities she got it burned a bit and some of it was singed.

But Enchantress showed no concern for her pupil. She was confident she could handle herself. She wasn't the most compassionate mentor, but she supported her pupil as she had for the past four years. In that time Jean Grey had made great strides in the art of magic. She went from barely being able to perform the simplest spells to routinely performing intermediate and somewhat advanced spells. She was still a long ways away from being as powerful as her, Selene, or even Wanda. But she never lost her drive and proved to be a quick learner. Enchantress did her best with her, but there were limitations.

Jean finished the final line of the spell. Then she closed her eyes, clenched her fists, and made a strong punching motion towards the flame. Immediately, the embers scattered and the burning ceased. Some embers found their way to her hands and eyes, but they didn't burn her. They only mixed and meshed with her spiritual aura, filling her with the mystical energy that flowed through all proficient mystic artists. But as visually spectacular as the display was, it was very taxing. And it looked like Jean would need a new robe.

"Well done," said Enchantress, clapping a bit for her pupil as she got up and approached her, "I think that's enough for today."

"Thank you, Madam," said Jean short of breath, "Sorry about the robe. I'm still working on my control."

"No worries. Robes are easily replaced. Skills are not. You've made great strides this past year in terms of skill. But it seems as though you are reaching your limit."

"I'll continue to get better, Madam," said Jean as she slipped out of her tainted robe, "I promise."

"It's not quite that simple, my eager young pupil."

Enchantress set the robe aside and sat back down across from Jean as she gathered her clothes. She had that serious look in her eye that she only got when was talking about something really important. She rarely got that serious since she always brushed aside what she considered 'mortal concerns.' But even as an Asgardian, she had a very human sense of urgency.

"Jean, you are a strong, determined young woman. You have powers and abilities most can only dream of. But like everybody who attempts the mystic arts, there are limits to what you can do."

"But those are limits I can overcome, right?" said Jean.

"Not necessarily," said Enchantress, "These are limits all mortals face. Even sorcerers like Dr. Strange and the Ancient One can only wield so much power because as gifted and well-trained he may be, he is still mortal. And no matter how much power either of them wielded, they still wouldn't last two seconds in a fight against the likes of me or someone like Selene."

It sounded pretty disheartening. Even with all the progress she made, this was the best Jean could hope for. Something about that didn't feel right. She was capable of so much more. She knew it.

"So what do I do?" asked Jean desperately, "If I can't overcome my limitations, is there a way to get around them?"

Enchantress smiled. That was definitely the spirit of a real Hellfire woman. The Hellfire Club taught many things, but one that set them apart was their willingness to go that extra mile. If they couldn't get through something, they could try and get around it. This was quite a barrier she was facing and one all mortal mystics faced. But given Jean's drive, that didn't mean she had to accept it.

"That's where the next step in your training comes in," she said as she got up and approached her pupil, who was still naked, "You remember when you first arrived? I was so skeptical of you, but Xavier insisted there was more to you than just some pretty looking girl with mutant powers. It took a while, but now I believe him. I see in you the potential to wield power on a level far exceeding your mortal limitations."

"And how exactly would I develop this power?" said Jean with growing intrigue.

Enchantress's smile grew as she casually walked around Jean, her eyes drifting up and down her nude body. It was as if she was looking at something deeper than just her appearance and skills. There was something else she was seeing that even Jean couldn't ascertain. It was something that was inherent within her since the day she first walked in and it was only now becoming clear.

"Remember that dream you once told me about? You know, the one you had as a child where you were flying through space, consumed by fire?" said the Asgardian woman.

"Yes, what about it?" asked Jean intently.

"Well what if I told you that dream wasn't just a dream? What if it was something else? Like maybe…a sign of sorts? A sign that there is something buried within your spirit? Something powerful that you've yet to grasp?"

Jean's heart jumped. That dream about the fire had always been prominent in her mind. It was part of what drove her to learn about magic. But she always assumed it was just a dream. Now her teacher and mentor was telling her it was something more. It made her worried yet excited.

"You're saying that I may have other power I haven't realized?" she surmised.

"I'm saying there may be forces in this world you're connected too…forces that may allow you to exceed your limitations well beyond that of any mortal," grinned Enchantress.

The Asgardian woman then walked over to locked cabinet and opened it with a special mystical incantation. Inside there were some relics, books, and pictures. Some of them were from Asgard. From this collection she took out a book and from the looks of it, it was pretty old. It had bindings and covers that resembled that of Viking times. If it was that old it was in pretty fair condition. It wouldn't have surprised Jean if the book was from the libraries of Asgard herself.

"It would take many more lessons to explain this matter. And if you recall, I do have a hair appointment," she said in her usual vain tone, "But this book should explain it."

Enchantress then gave her the book and Jean looked over it for a moment. There were no words or pictures on the cover. It looked like an old, unassuming book by all accounts. But she knew full well there was more to it than that.

"What exactly will it teach me?" asked Jean.

"It won't necessarily teach you anything. It will just help you understand. Study it well and we'll discuss it during your next lesson."

"I will, Madam Enchantress. I promise," vowed Jean.

That was all the assurance she needed. Enchantress could already see the excitement in Jean's eyes. The prospect of uncovering secrets about that dream she had so long ago was appealing. With any luck she should learn the true breadth of her potential. She just hoped the ongoing drama in her personal life didn't get in the way. She told her about the tension between Scott and Logan. Enchantress just rolled her eyes at that. She had enough love triangles in her immortal lifetime and didn't want to get caught up in another. Hopefully she would work it out. She would have to. Chances were she would need all her focus if she was ever to confront Selene. It was never a matter of if Selene would make a move. It was only a matter of when. And as she watched Jean get dressed, gather her book, and leave the Asgardian woman couldn't help but wonder. When that time came would Jean be able to take her?

* * *

**Up next: New bonds are tested while others drift further apart.**

**AN: I hope you're all enjoying this story so far. There is still a ways to go so I really urge you to provide feedback so I can make future parts of the story the best they can be. Please send me your reviews via email or post them on the fanfiction website. Either way is fine as long as you review. There were no uncut scenes for this chapter, but if you wish to see the ones from other chapters you can do so at the adultfanfiction site. There is a link on my profile. Thank you all very much for reading. Slickboy out.  
**


	13. When Good Genes Go Bad

**New Blood  
Chapter 13: When Good Genes Go Bad**

* * *

**Alex's Quarters**

Alex Summers groaned as he woke up from another restless slumber. His mind was dazed and his memory was unclear. He couldn't quite remember how he ended up back in his room. He could barely remember what he did last night. The last clear memory he had was hanging out with Tabitha, Roberto, Lorna, Jubilee, Rogue, and Pietro in the lounge. They had a number of male and female servants with them, all of which were more scantily dressed than usual. It was typical Hellfire recreation for the most part, but then Tabitha and Pietro brought out some alcohol and that's when it all got a little fuzzy.

Alex opened his eyes to a blurred view of his room. The light blaring in through his window felt like someone was shining a flashlight right into his eyes. It was downright painful and he kept his eyes closed for the most part. What's more, he couldn't even tell if it was morning or afternoon. For all he know he could have been out an entire day. It sure felt like he had. His head was killing him and he could barely sit up. But as he rubbed his head and narrowed his vision, he noticed that someone else was in the room with him and he was sitting right at the foot of his bed.

"Morning sunshine. Sleep well?"

Alex groaned. Only the sound of Scott's critical voice could make a hangover worse. When his vision cleared he saw his brother sitting on his bed, giving him that look he hated so much. It was the look he gave him when he did something Scott didn't approve of and he was not in the mood.

"What do you want, Scott? I'm hung over in case you haven't noticed," Alex groaned.

"We need to talk," he said plainly.

"Can it wait?" said Alex, laying back down on his bed.

"No, it can't. The whole reason why I'm dropping in while you're hung over is because I know you won't be able to storm off this time. I also hope that pounding headache of yours will help you remember this conversation because it's important."

Alex groaned again. He hated it when Scott outsmarted him like this. He was right. In his current state he couldn't storm off like he usually did. So he was forced to lie in his bed, his arm draped over his eyes, and listen to his brother.

"You blew off that special training session I had planned for us," said Scott, throwing in as much brotherly scorn as he could.

"Training session? I thought that was tomorrow."

"No, it was last night! I've been telling you all week that we need to start working together and when I finally set up a training session for us, you blow it off so you can get drunk!"

"Not so loud, damn it!" groaned Alex, "I'm hung over! Not deaf!"

"I'll be as loud as I have to! Seriously, Alex, I thought we agreed we were going to work on this. Ever since you arrived we haven't even tried to be a family again. We still fight as much as we did four years ago."

"Hey it's not my fault you're always busy running off doing all those important things that experienced pawns do that I'm not ready for," said Alex, his tone writhing in sarcasm, "We all can't be as ahead of the game as you, Scott."

"This has nothing to do with me being ahead!" exclaimed Scott, "This has to do with us trying to be brothers again! Lately, it's been like we don't even know each other!"

"Do we, Scott?" said Alex, still rubbing his head from his hangover, "When have we ever known each other as well as we should? Since the plane crash? Since you joined this place? Take your pick."

Scott held back another round of scorn for his brother. As much as it annoyed him, there was some truth to Alex's words. All the time they spent growing up apart from each other sent them down different paths. The brother he knew that fateful day they jumped out of a burning plane together wasn't the same brother he knew now. They had grown into very different people. But they were still brothers and they should at least try to act as such.

"Look Alex, I'm not going to argue that we've drifted apart. But I hoped that you joining the Hellfire Club would help with that," said Scott, trying to sound more sincere.

"So did I," groaned Alex, "But it's hard."

"Yeah, everything's hard when one of us doesn't appear to be trying."

"Hey, I am trying! I've been trying, but it really is hard damn it!"

"What's so hard about it, Alex?" said Scott in a frustrated tone, "Why can't you just listen to me and try and go along with what I do?"

Alex rose up, fighting through the stabbing pain of his hangover so he could look his brother in the eye.

"Because it's hard living in your shadow," he said strongly, "Every day I'm here, I see how much further ahead you are than the rest of us. Just look at how Xavier treats you. You're like a model student to him! You might as well be the Black Prince or something."

"That's not true," said Scott, "I'm still a pawn like you."

"Only on paper. But you have all the power and authority of a king here. You're the one who gets the important missions. You're the one who has Lord Xavier's trust. You're the one who can issue a single command and everybody will follow it without question. Me, I don't have that, but I'm expected to live up to it. You have any idea what that's like? Everybody else here came in with a blank slate. Me…I'm stuck in my brother's shadow."

Scott wasn't sure how to respond to that. It was true that he did carry a lot more weight around the Inner Circle because of his experience and skill. His loyalty to Xavier also earned him a lot of trust. He could do things many others couldn't because he had leadership and authority. But he had to work his way to get to that level. He struggled and trained for years and he didn't see why Alex couldn't follow him. It just felt like he didn't want to bother with the work.

"Alex, nobody is expecting you to be like me," said Scott, trying to sound understanding.

"Say that all you want, Scott. It doesn't change anything. I'm your brother. How can anybody not expect it from me?" he muttered.

"So what? You're just not going to try because you don't think it's worth the effort?" said Scott harshly.

"Maybe I just have different goals than you, Scott," quipped Alex, "Like I said, we all can't be the apple of Lord Xavier's eye."

"That's still not an excuse to just blow me off and get drunk!"

"Maybe it isn't, but what's the big deal anyways? You do things the way you want to do and I'll do things my way. So what if we're brothers?"

"Now you're just being childish," scorned Scott.

"And you're being a prick!" spat Alex, "Stop trying to be dad already and just let me find my own way around this place! I don't need you holding my hand!"

Alex's words and tone were harsh. Scott didn't show it, but they did hurt. This was his brother who he nearly lost years ago. After so many years apart they finally had a chance to be a family again and he doesn't want to have anything to do with him. It just wasn't right. He didn't care if Alex went out drinking or partied with the girls. He only cared that he took this opportunity seriously. And so far all he was doing was find new ways to resent him.

"Fine…if that's the way you want it," said Scott, getting up off the bed, "Enjoy your hangover."

Alex cast him a harsh scorn, but Scott ignored it and left. As he walked out the door he saw the bathroom door open and Lorna stepped out wearing just a towel. Scott wasn't surprised to find out she was here. She and Alex seemed to spend a healthy amount of time together. Too bad she couldn't talk some sense into him. He just nodded and walked away.

Lorna, who was surprised to see Scott this early, turned towards Alex who was still sitting up in bed with an angry, distant look. She heard some yelling while she was in the shower, but she didn't think too much of it since she was a little hung over herself. But she was still concerned. It seemed the more Alex and Scott fought, the more she had to step in and keep Alex from getting too bitter. This time it looked really bad so she walked over to the bed and sat down next to him.

"Is everything alright?" she asked with a concerned tone.

"Yeah…just peachy," groaned Alex, still rubbing his head.

"Are you sure? It sounded pretty bad."

"No worse than usual," he shrugged.

"Maybe you should talk to him again after you've had some time to cool off. You always get so tense when you fight with Scott."

"Well we all can't have as good a relationship with our siblings as you, Lorna," he muttered, "Don't worry about it. It's just something we gotta deal with."

Not wanting to continue the conversation, Alex slipped out from the covers and started getting dressed. As much as he liked Lorna, there were times he wished she would let this issue go. His problems with Scott were too vast to be mended by small talk and sex. He would rather just ignore it completely. It was ironic as well because Pietro was only her half brother and she just met the guy a few months ago and yet she had a better relationship with him than he did with Scott. It didn't seem fair and he didn't like to dwell on it. Luckily, Lorna never rubbed it in his face and avoided talking about it.

But even though she dropped it, Lorna was still worried. Over the past few months she came to care about Alex. It was just casual friendship with some benefits on the side at first, but she was starting to think it might be something more. But that was hard to consider when issues like this kept souring his demeanor. She was still able to keep him calm whenever it got particularly bad. But at the rate he and Scott were going, even she wouldn't be able to mend his spirit. She hoped those two could make amends soon because in the Hellfire Club such petty differences could lead to something much worse later on.

* * *

**Hellfire Gym**

After the early morning drama with Alex, Lorna gave him some space and went about her training. She caught up with Pietro in the weight room, who was also a little hung over but he got over it fast. His hyperactive metabolism always gave him an edge when it came to drinking. Only Logan could hold his liquor better than him. She wished she had some of that resistance as she began her workout. Her head was still a little sore, but once she starting moving around a bit it quickly waned. Pietro was good company as always. He helped her with her routine, encouraging her along the way. She often got the feeling that he was trying to make her as strong as she could be. It went along with how Magneto raised him and even though he would never admit it, there was plenty of value to it and she was glad she had someone close willing to push her so.

In between sets, they stopped and chatted. Most of it was about missions and technique. Lorna had been taking a more active role in some of their operations lately, largely with Pietro's help. She was getting better at asserting herself in intense situations. She now no longer hesitated to use her powers to intimidate and sometimes harm to get the job done. It came much more natural to her than it did with the others. Part of that may have just been family traits, but it also helped she wasn't afraid to use her powers to help herself back home. This was just taking it a step further. Lord Xavier and Mistress Selene sure were pleased and so was Pietro. But as good as she was doing, much of their conversation at the moment drifted to last night.

"You carried yourself pretty well last night," said Pietro as he watched her work the leg press, "You're probably the least hung over of the bunch."

"Well to be fair I paced myself more than the others," she said, grunting through each rep, "It's one of those things you pick up working in a restaurant. The people who get too drunk are the people that drink too fast."

"Most people that is," grinned the speedster, "Those rules really don't apply to me."

"No, I guess they don't," said Lorna, smiling back as she finished her set.

Lorna rose up off the machine and grabbed a bottle of water. Pietro looked like he was done with his workout. Most of his training involved running on special treadmills that could handle his high speeds and putting weights on his limbs to build muscle. He didn't bulk up like the other guys did, but his slim build worked to his advantage. The many female Hellfire sex workers took note and Lorna remembered quite vividly how he handled them. It was a good think she was a little drunk though because that was pretty awkward.

"So other than the drinking, I noticed you and Alex hooking up again last night," said Pietro, his tone shifting somewhat.

"Somebody had to help him back to his room," shrugged Lorna, "I guess I was more sober, but not sober enough to resist one more round."

"I'm sure," muttered the speedster.

Lorna rolled her eyes. As good as things had been between them lately, Alex remained a bit of a moot point. Pietro didn't really approve of her getting too close to him, but she just assumed that was him being overprotective.

"Please, Pietro, don't give me that look again. I thought we agreed not to argue about this anymore."

"We're not arguing. But that still doesn't mean I have to like you getting so close to him," he reminded her.

"I know. But the thing is we are close. I like him and who knows? Something may come of it. I know that's sounds weird in a place like this, but if Scott and Jean can do it why can't others?"

"That's different," said Pietro seriously, "Alex isn't like his brother. If he was I wouldn't as big an issue with this. But he's not."

"I don't care. He's still a nice guy to be around," shrugged Lorna, "We have good chemistry together."

"Make sure that's all you have," warned Pietro, "Don't get too caught up with him or anybody for that matter. You don't want them to hold you back or lead you down the wrong path."

"Oh stop worrying. I won't let that happen," assured Lorna, "You taught me, remember?"

That helped lay some of Pietro's concerns to rest. It was good that Lorna was actually listening to him, something Wanda rarely did anymore. As much as he disliked Alex, so long as he wasn't bringing Lorna down he could live with it. It couldn't be any worse than what Wanda had with Kurt, but that was another story.

"Fine, I'll take your word for it," said Pietro, "But remember, chemistry works differently here. People get around so to speak and I've noticed Alex is pretty casual when it comes to the women he beds. Just look at last night. He nailed Jubilee and Tabitha after only a few stiff drinks. I'm assuming he didn't stop there when you brought him to bed."

"You'd be right there," smirked Lorna, "I guess Jubilee and Tabitha weren't enough for him. Of course, they passed out after only one romp."

"They're still young. This is the first time they've had a chance to drink," said Pietro, "I still can't believe they hesitated though. How many times did I have to tell them that the drinking age doesn't apply to the Hellfire Club?"

"Old habits die hard I guess," shrugged Lorna, "Of course, I never followed that stupid law anyways."

"Oh, so you did a little under-aged drinking in the past?"

"Just a little," she said innocently, "No more than I'm sure you did."

"When you have a father like ours, it's kind of hard not to."

"I'm sure," laughed Lorna.

She was silent for a moment. Then her expression shifted and she became more serious.

"So…do you think I'll ever get to meet him?"

"Magneto? Trust me, you're better off not meeting him," said Pietro.

"That still doesn't mean I shouldn't," she said with a longing look in her eyes, "I mean he is my father. Shouldn't I at least let him know I exist?"

Pietro groaned. This was another issue he didn't like dealing with. Lorna brought it up before and they got into a number of arguments over it. But so far he kept her from ever seeing Magneto in his cage at Muir Island. And he wanted to keep it that way. He corrupted him and Wanda enough for one lifetime. He didn't want him corrupting Lorna.

"I'm not saying you should never see him," he said, trying not to sound too irked, "But now just isn't the right time."

"Well when is the right time?" she said impatiently.

"I can't say, but just trust me on this one, Lorna. It's better this way. Have I steered you wrong yet? Relatively speaking, that is?"

Lorna sighed, still not sure why this was such a tough issue for Pietro. But she smiled none-the-less and nodded, trusting him for now. By and large, the advice and guidance he gave her had been good. He wasn't the best role model in the world, but he did the right thing when it mattered and that's what she liked about him. He may not be the most competent brother in the world, but he was a better brother than she could have ever asked for.

"Fine, we'll do it your way…for now," said Lorna.

Pietro smiled, thankful to be done with this conversation. It was not the most pleasant conversation to have after a night of drinking and debauchery. But he was used to it and she was getting used to it as well. They were about to resume their workout when the door to the gym opened and Wanda entered. She quickly drew Pietro's attention, but not in a good way. Judging by the look on her face she listened in on their conversation and wasn't all that impressed.

"Good morning, dear siblings. You're looking well considering what happened last night," Wanda greeted.

"Nice to see you too, Wanda," muttered Pietro, "I take it you had an eventful night as well."

"No more than usual," she said as she let out a tired yawn, "I stayed up late with Kurt and let's just say we had a lot to do."

"Please don't give any more details than that," groaned the speedster.

"So says the man who boasted how he and Rogue rocked the foundation of the manor last night," snickered Wanda.

Lorna looked at Pietro strangely and he cringed for a moment. He was clearly hoping to avoid letting that little tidbit get out. After Lorna ran off with Alex last night, Pietro and Rogue hung out in the lounge and after a few more drinks they stripped each other naked and started going at it. His speed and endurance combined with her newfound strength and durability made for quite a romp. They made a lot of noise and while the memory was fuzzy at best, he remembered passing Wanda on his way to bed and ranting about it. He blamed the alcohol, but that didn't make it any less embarrassing.

"Was that why you were walking funny earlier?" asked Lorna with an amused look.

"No, it's just…Rogue still has trouble controlling her new powers at times," he justified.

"Well she didn't break your spine, so I guess you're fortunate," said Wanda as she approached her twin brother, "I'd hate to find out that my fragile little twin broke some bones humping an overpowered woman."

Wanda started petting his head softly as if he were a baby kitten. It annoyed Pietro to no end and made Lorna laugh.

"Knock it off, Wanda," he said bluntly.

"You're no fun," she said, still petting his head, "Lorna, how do you put up with him?"

"He can be fun," shrugged Lorna, still laughing.

"But not fun enough, I bet. I don't blame you for hanging around Alex so much. At least that man knows how to have a good time. That body of his is also quite a treat as I'm sure you well know," grinned Wanda in a sultry tone.

"Definitely!"

Pietro pulled away so Wanda could stop teasing him. That was one thing that hadn't changed in the past four years. Even as things grew strained between them, she still teased him the same way she had been doing since they were toddlers. Only now she did it with a lot more spite and wasn't afraid to be snide. It irked him to no end and it was especially bad when Wanda got Lorna into it.

"I was going to work out, but if you want Lorna, I can give Kurt or Roberto a call and I'm sure they would be more than happy to help us with our 'cardio,'" said Wanda with a suggestive tone.

"I appreciate the offer, but I think I'm a little spent," she said, blushing somewhat at such a suggestion.

"Oh I can fix that," she said, inching her way closer to Lorna, "With a little magic I can fix anybody to be ready for some action."

It sounded tempting and it looked like Lorna was giving it some thought. But Pietro stepped in between them and kept his twin from laying her magic laced hand on her.

"As generous an offer as that is, Wanda, Lorna and I are going out to breakfast with Jean and Warpath soon."

"Are you sure? I can make it a quickie?" grinned Wanda.

Lorna turned to Pietro. They clearly didn't have breakfast plans with Jean and Warpath, but he had that telling look in his eye that said 'don't ask questions just go along with it.' It was the look he gave her when he needed to get her away from something or someone. He never did it with Wanda though, who she still had a spotty relationship with at best. She tried to get to know her better, but she was always busy with other stuff and Pietro kept them at a distance. His reasoning was never clear, but she always trusted him on these matters. Wanda just gave off this dark vibe sometimes that didn't sit right.

"That's okay. Maybe some other time, sis," said Lorna.

"Suit yourself," sighed Wanda, "Have fun. Although with Pietro, that may be a challenge."

Pietro cast her another scorn, but she just kept smiling and began her workout. He and Lorna made their leave, not giving Wanda any more chances to chide him. Pietro knew it was just her way of getting Lorna to see him in a different light. If she could demean him enough Lorna may not take him seriously anymore and that would leave only her to guide her and that was something he couldn't have. Wanda was already in deep with Mistress Selene's teachings. He didn't want Lorna going the same path.

But even after they left, Wanda kept smiling. She knew what Pietro was doing. He was trying to keep her from influencing Lorna. He was doing a decent job of it so far. She and Lorna hadn't spent nearly as much time together as they could have. But no matter how much Pietro tried to protect her, it wouldn't do her any good in the long run. When Mistress Selene's plan went into action, neither one of them would be able to resist. She had big plans for all of them, but Wanda herself was beginning to put together some plans as well. And she wanted to do something special for her siblings that would help them appreciate true darkness.

* * *

**Hellfire Wine Cellar**

The Hellfire Club was legendary for their decadent tastes. That decadence in most cases took the form of wild and excessive sex acts. But there were other ways in which their decadence manifested. One of the lesser known, but just as legendary, ways was consuming alcohol. Every Hellfire building had some collection of liquor in stock. Whether it was rare brands of refined alcohol or the most expensive fine wines, the Hellfire Club had it by the bottle. And for men like Logan, it was a nice perk to being in this organization.

Lately, Logan needed a lot of alcohol to calm his nerves. When he wasn't training the runts, going out on missions, or having fun with the girls he was usually drinking. And because of his healing factor, he had to drink a lot to feel the effects. He used to have to run up serious bar tabs in order to get the level of alcohol he needed. But at the Hellfire Club, he had all the booze anybody could ever need to get shit faced drunk.

At the moment he was sitting in the back of the Hellfire Club's Wine Cellar, his back against the hard stone wall as he looked over a special collection of files from the archive on his past. Beside him there were at least two dozen bottles of whisky and vodka, all of which he consumed since sunrise. He tried to get drunk last night, but he ended up settling for sex instead. Tabitha and Jubilee were both wasted from having had their first shot at drinking and offered to let him 'tuck them in.' Normally he had an aversion to sleeping with teenage girls, but since joining the Hellfire Club he relaxed some of his old morals. He found they just got in the way. Besides, for their age Jubilee and Tabitha were pretty good. It was too bad they were so hung over afterwards. That was another thing he was glad he didn't have to deal with. But there were times he wished he could just blackout and be done with something. This was definitely one of those times.

"Fuck…" he said as he looked over another file labeled Classified: X-23, "There are a lot of sick bastards in this world."

He grabbed another bottle of vodka and slammed it back as he read further into the file. Lately, he had been spending less time looking into the files about his personal history and focusing on information about the people who messed up his life, namely Weapon X. While he did a pretty good job of eviscerating most of those involved, there were still offshoots to the program that continued working with mutants. One name that kept coming up was Weapon X-23 and Sage had been tracking them recently, uncovering a wealth of information that could have major affects on him.

While X-23 Project had a long and complicated history, it boiled down to a simple task: succeed where Weapon X failed. They specialized in cloning, using his DNA and that of other Weapon X products to create a new beings that they could raise from birth to be perfect killing machines. It was a pretty sick way for Weapon X to continue, but it was hardly surprising. According to one file, they tried to clone him as many as 23 times. It was infuriating to think that someone out there was using his blood to create monsters. But from these reports he was getting, 22 of the 23 attempts failed. So as sick as these people were, at least they weren't that competent. According to another file the organization went under about a year ago. The details were vague, but it seemed as though they couldn't control specimen X-23 as they called it. The project leader, Zander Rice, and the chief scientist, Sarah Kinney, were reportedly killed. Pictures of their dead bodies revealed familiar claw marks. If he wasn't so disgusted he would have laughed at the irony.

'_When will these pricks ever learn? Try and turn a human into a dog and you'll get bitten. I sure hope the bastards this clone of mine capped are in hell right now remembering that. If there are any of them left I sure as hell hope they have life insurance because I'll snap their necks the first chance I get!'_

His fists clenched as he read over more files from Weapon X-23. But beyond than the anger he felt over someone trying to clone him, the idea that there may be a clone of his out there running around was distressing. If it was anything like him, it was probably feeling as confused and lost as he had been before the Hudsons found him. There was no record of where this X-23 was or where it ran off to. After the organization was destroyed and Zander and Sarah were killed, it just disappeared. But the more he read about this clone of his, the more certain he was that it was still out there. And even if it was, should he track it down? Would it even care to see him?

There were so many daunting questions and all he could do at the moment was pour a little alcohol on them. He was already quite soused, but he had plenty more files to go over so he figured he might as well put this whiskey to good use.

"So this is where you've been hiding," came a familiar voice.

Startled from his drunken stupor, Logan looked up to see Mystique standing over him. She had her arms folded over her chest and a bemused look on her face. Clearly the sight of him sitting in a corner with piles of liquor bottles surrounding him wasn't too flattering. But he could care less.

"Heya Misty. Wanna a drink?" he said, offering her a bottle.

"I don't drink before lunch," answered Mystique.

"More for me I guess."

Logan shrugged and gulped another round of whiskey down. Mystique rolled her eyes and went over to sit down next to him. She knew Logan was a drinker, but even he didn't drink himself into this big a stupor without a reason. And as the only other friend he had besides Jean Grey, she might as well see what the problem was even though it didn't seem pleasant.

"So are you going to tell me why you're drinking yourself into a rut or am I going to have beat it out of you?" she said.

"Beat it out of me? Ha! Even when I'm drunk I bet I could take you," boasted Logan in a slurred tone.

"Do you really want to start a fight? Or do you want to save yourself the trouble so you can be done with it and keep drinking?"

Logan laughed again and finished the bottle of whiskey. Mystique was a cunning woman, but she could also be pretty coy. She knew his state of mind well enough to sense what he would end up doing.

"People get drunk for a lot of reasons," Logan began, "When you heal like I do, it's a lot harder. But damn it if it isn't worth it. Sometimes I need to be a little drunk around here."

"So why last night? And moreover, why now?" Mystique pushed.

Logan groaned and grabbed another full bottle. Mystique didn't stop him, but with all the empty bottles lying around him he was pushing it.

"Last night I was hoping to spend some time with Jeannie," he said bitterly.

"Oh, I see where this is going," said shape shifter.

"This one has a twist. Turns out Jeannie learned some new magic tricks and she tested them on Summers last night."

"And just what might I ask did these tricks entail?"

Logan cringed as memories of last night came rushing back. He remembered peering into the ritual room, watching as Jean and Scott were literally hovering in mid-air. They were completely naked and Jean had her arms and legs wrapped around him as their bodies bounced and gyrated in a heated sexual fervor. While they were going at it, columns golden fire swirled around them. It was like some sort of cocoon of raw power and energy. He could still hear their cries of ecstasy echoing through his head and it caused his expression to tense every time.

"Let's just say it was the kind of trick that would make a hell of a porno," he finally answered.

Mystique held back a laugh, sensing it was no laughing matter with Logan. She watched as he opened another bottle of whiskey and took another gulp. This whole affair with Jean was getting pretty serious. She knew he felt strongly for her, but she didn't know it affected him this much. For some reason that made her uneasy, but she shook it off.

"I see…in that case I won't ask for details," said the shape shifter, "I've experienced enough sex and magic in my time here at the Hellfire Club to know what it's like."

"Bet you never experienced what I saw," muttered Logan.

"Regardless, I would advise you not let it get to you," she said, "You've been here long enough to know what Scott and Jean do."

"You don't understand," said the former living weapon, "Every time I see them together it's like another kick in the nuts. There are days I think she might actually be coming around. Sometimes I even contemplate making a move on her when Summers isn't around. Then I see something like this and everything comes crashing down."

"That's reality, I'm afraid. We all can't live in a fantasy world where everything is just as we'd like it…although I admit I've tried."

"And how did that work out for you?"

Mystique sighed bitterly. Even though a part of her thought Logan was pathetic for pining for Jean Grey so strongly, there were some aspects to his obsession that was all too familiar.

"As well as your pursuit of Jean Grey is working at the moment," she answered, "Being a shape shifter allows me more opportunity than others to live my dream. I've gotten a taste of it over the years. And I admit it is very tempting. But reality always catches up in the long run."

"Reality sucks."

"Tell me about it."

Logan took a large gulp of whiskey. The calming affects of the alcohol were slow to reach him, but it was better than nothing. After finishing his extended shot, she offered some to Mystique. After the bitter memories of her own past she needed a drink as well and eagerly took the bottle and finished it off. Logan was a little surprised to see how well she slammed it back. He knew she drank, but not this well. Something about that made him smile.

"So is Jean the only reason you're drinking so much?" asked the shape shifter.

"Do I need any other reason?" he quipped.

"Judging by all these liquor bottles I'd say so. You've lamented over that woman before, but never like this. So that leads me to believe there's something else."

Logan shook his head and sighed. Mystique was as observant as she was witty. He got a feeling she picked that up from Xavier. It was a given since she knew him for so long and slept with him any number of times. He found it annoying, but didn't shy away from the truth.

"Well when you're right you're right, Raven," he said, "I thought I could distract myself by going over some of these new files on my past. Instead I learned something that can only be dealt with by getting shit faced."

"And what might that be?" she asked curiously.

"See for yourself."

Logan tossed her one of the files while he retrieved yet another bottle of liquor. He was out of whiskey so he got some vodka instead and he made sure this was the strong stuff. Chances were Raven might need a little after she read it over.

Mystique scanned through the files. They all had top secret classified emblems on them, but they weren't the same as government emblems. She knew because she specialized in that kind of secrecy. This was different and when she went over some of the details she was intrigued. The files detailed the activity of a group called Weapon X-23, a group she heard numerous rumors about over the years. She always figured them for just another shady organization that specialized in various less-than-legal services, namely assassination, demolition, and covert research. But when she went over a file labeled Specimen 23, she was shocked.

"They cloned you?!" she exclaimed.

"Yep," muttered Logan as he slammed back more vodka, "It's not enough they made me a human guinea pig. They needed more of me for their sick experiments."

"So it would seem," said the shape shifter.

Mystique had been in the mercenary business a long time and had seen pretty much everything there was to see. But this was something else. Looking over the file, this X-23 clone was something else. They actually used Logan's DNA, put it into a fertilized embryo, then had a surrogate carry it to term. They didn't even give it a name. They just called it X-23. They wouldn't even specify if it was a boy or girl. They just referred to the clone as it all the time. That wasn't a good sign.

As she looked over more files she learned of the kind of treatment they gave this specimen. Even by Hellfire's standards, it was pretty harsh. They trained out any sense of individuality, put her through rigorous physical and mental conditioning, and had her killing people by the time she was seven. It was pretty sick. As a mother herself, it disgusted her. She may have used her share of tough love with Kurt and Rogue, but she never put them though the kind of torment they put this clone through. She always reminded them of how much she loved them. It looked like with this they were trying to create a soulless, emotionless killing machine. It was just what they tried to do to Logan. Now she understood why he needed to get drunk. Knowing that someone cloned him and put another living being through that kind of torment, it had to weigh heavily on his mind.

"Some people are sick, disgusting bastards," scorned Mystique as she tossed the files aside, "Now I need a drink."

"Pull up a seat, there's plenty here to get us both hammered," said Logan as he took another drink.

"Don't mind if I do," she said, taking a seat next to him.

They were silent for a moment. Logan slammed back more vodka while Mystique grabbed a bottle of her own. Like Logan, she could heal and it took a bit longer for her to feel the effects of alcohol. But she could still feel it and it was a good escape. But looking over at Logan, she couldn't help but feel a little sorry for him. She was not the most compassionate person in the world, at least not to anybody who wasn't her children, but Logan was different. He was a man who everybody had been trying to use. The Hellfire Club gave him some level of control, but even they couldn't erase the past. She wasn't sure what else to do so she just put a hand on his shoulder. It wasn't the most comforting thing she could have done, but it seemed to help.

"I'm sorry, Logan. I won't lie and say I know how you feel because I don't," said Mystique, "But there are some things in life you just have no control over…one of which is the sheer wretchedness of some people."

"Thanks, Raven," he said with a half smile, "I guess I ought to be used to it by now, but damn it if it doesn't make me mad as hell."

"So what are you going to do?" she asked him, "Hunt these bastards down and show them the gates of hell? Because I'd be more than happy to help with that."

"A bit too late for that," he said as he tossed her another file, "Somebody already took care of them. Turns out that clone of me they made shared more than my genes. They lost control of it and it butchered them senseless."

Raven opened the file to see some graphic pictures of murdered Hydra officials. They all looked as mangled and bloodied as the many victims Logan had racked up in the past. She could even make out the distinct claw marks in their torso. She remembered seeing this kind of gruesome evisceration when she went over Logan's files at Department H. This was almost too similar for it to be anything other than a clone.

"They look better this way anyways," commented Mystique.

"You're damn right," he said in a slurred tone, "Wish I could have gotten my hands on them though."

"I'm sure you do. But what about the clone? Is it still out there?"

"The hell if I know. After the last report on Hydra it pretty much just disappears without a trace. Even Sage can't find anything."

"Are you going to track it down?"

"Now why the hell would I want to do that?" laughed Logan.

"It's your clone, Logan. Shouldn't you at least try and see what came of it? It's probably as angry and confused as you were when you first broke free from Weapon X."

"All the more reason to avoid it," he said, "Anybody who goes through half the shit I went through doesn't come out stable."

"I'll trust you on that, but didn't you say it sickened you to know that someone else went through the same torment that you did? I'm not saying you're obligated to reach out to every messed up victim of Weapon X or programs like it, but this is your clone for crying out loud. It's your own blood. If you don't try then someone else will."

Logan thought about that for a moment. He spent years running from Weapon X and years trying to hunt them down. Even though many of the original teams that put the program together were long dead, there were still others out there who wanted the fruits of Weapon X even if it meant dissecting him like a lab rat. And if there was someone else out there who was just like him with the same blood and the same scars, there was no question that someone would go after it sooner or later. Even if it didn't directly affect him, it played into the hands of the people he spent all this time hunting down. He may be messed up and he may be drunk, but Raven was right. He couldn't just ignore this.

"You know, I spent years hunting every sick son-of-a-bitch ever associated with Weapon X down and taking them out," he mused, "But it never seems to end. Other people just keep coming along and taking their place."

"That doesn't mean you should stop," said Mystique.

"Who said I was stopping? But this ain't like just trackin' someone down and taking them out. Say I do find this clone. What the hell am I supposed to do with it? Kill it? Help it?"

"Now you're getting ahead of yourself, Logan. In our line of work you can't afford to think too much. Sometimes you just have to go with your gut. I don't know what yours is telling you right now, but I say go with it. And if you want, I can help."

"And why would you wanna help with something like this?" questioned Logan.

Mystique smiled and took another sip of vodka.

"I spent years digging into your history, Logan. It was my mission, remember? But even though the missions over, I still find you interesting. You're the only one in this place who's as big a mystery as me. The only difference is you don't have to shape shift to show it."

Even though she was clearly a little tipsy and he was well on his way to being completely hammered, he still couldn't help but smile at her words. He wasn't sure if she would have said it like that sober, but she couldn't take it back now. She found him interesting and he found her interesting as well. She was quite a mystery compared to everybody else at this place. She was every bit as mysterious as he was. She understood what it was like to carry a lot of emotional baggage. They may not have expressed it in the same way, but it was still evident. She was the only other woman besides Jean he felt comfortable around. And if he was going to search for this X-23 he was going to need help.

In addition, she was a pretty good drinker. Something like that went a long ways with him.

"So how about it? Are we going to look for this thing?" said Mystique as she picked up the Hydra file again.

Logan finally set aside his half-empty bottle of vodka and grabbed more files.

"Guess we better get to work."

* * *

**Prague**

"Get away! Get away you little mutt! Leave me alone!"

"Rrrrrrrrrrrrough! Ruff! Ruff!"

The ominous roars of the rabid creature stuck fear into the heart of a desperate man. He was a known associate of Wilson Fisk, the now defamed Kingpin who had been on the run for nearly five years now. He had handcuffed to his wrist a briefcase containing information that could potentially give the Kingpin great power again. He had been fighting for years to reclaim the kind of dominance he once had on the criminal world, but every step of the way something got in his way. He would never say who or what it was that was working against him so, but he refused to give in and kept fighting to reclaim his rightful role. But at the moment, he was caught in the crossfire of the Kingpin's fight for survival and he was now just running for his life.

He knocked over trash cans and hoped over gates in a feeble effort to get away. But there was no escaping. The Hellfire Club saw this man and the case he was carrying as a threat and it was Rahne Sinclair's job to take him down. Her adopted mother, Moria, got word from one of their spies that the Kingpin was trying to make another move. This time it was serious and if he got his hands on that briefcase, numerous Hellfire operations would be threatened. And as the Hellfire Club's top bounty hunter, it was her job to sniff the briefcase out and kill anybody who got in her way. It took nearly three days of searching and sniffing for clues, but she finally found this man trying to hop a late night train to Berlin. That's where she jumped him and she had been chasing him ever since through the cold Eastern European night.

Finally, she had the man cornered. She chased him into a dead end with nothing but clothing lines above him and a brick wall behind him. And in front of him was a hungry, growling Rahne, who was in her full wolf. She showed him her teeth, letting him know that she was out for blood. The man still clung to the briefcase, short of breath from the chase but not ready to give up yet.

"Fucking dog! Time to put you down!"

The man then pulled out a gun and prepared to shoot. But as soon as Rahne saw this she sprung into action. Shifting quickly to her half-wolf, half-human form she lunged forth and grabbed the man's wrist just as he got a shot off. He hit nothing but air and the second he saw her form his expression was filled with horror. To him it was like he stepped into a werewolf movie or something. But unlike the movies, this would not have a happy ending.

"Wha…what are you?!" he exclaimed as he stared down the raging woman.

"Your worst nightmare!" she growled.

Rahne then pulled off a quick close quarters combat combo, kneeing him in the gut, kicking him in the knee to dislocate the joints, and then slugging him across the face. The man gasped in pain as he fell to the ground, the briefcase landing next to him. Before he could get up Rahne walked over and grabbed his wrist that had the briefcase handcuffed to it. She then drew her claws and held his arm firmly. It was here when the man realized what she was doing.

"No! Please don't! I'll give you the case, just don't!" he exclaimed.

"You had your chance."

With a feral grunt, she swiped at the man's wrist in a sharp motion, tearing through his flesh and ripping through his tendons.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

His pained groans fell on deaf ears as Rahne continued clawing and swiping until finally, she severed the wrist from his arm. There was a lot of blood and a lot of gore, but it didn't bother her in the slightest. Once the briefcase was off, she tossed the man's severed hand aside and took his gun. The man, now groaning and pain while trying to stop the gushing bleeding from his arm struggled to get up. He was losing blood fast and the world around him was fading. She could tell he was fighting for his life. Even in his state he struggled for the briefcase, knowing how much it meant to his boss and what he would probably do to him if he found out she took it. For that reason, she decided to leave no loose ends.

"Thanks for gift. I'm sure my people will put it to much better use than the Kingpin," grinned Rahne.

"Please…he'll kill me if I don't bring it back!" he groaned.

"Probably," she said without remorse, "Guess I'll save him the trouble. It's the least I could do."

Armed with the man's gun, Rahne shot him right in the heart. The man fell back and went limp, still bleed profusely onto the dingy ally path. She smiled at her accomplishment and tossed the gun in the nearest dumpster. It was another successful hunt and once again the Kingpin's power took a serious hit. It would only be a matter of time before he was finally out of the picture.

Rahne, still in her half-wolf form, began making her way out of the alley. She opened the briefcase to make sure it contained what they were after. Sure enough, everything was there. They were files and computer disks hacked form SHIELD and various government agencies, most likely full of incriminating information that the Kingpin could use to blackmail the right people to insulate himself from further Hellfire harassment. But now the data was theirs and they would no doubt use it for their own means. Moria and Xavier were always looking to blackmail high ranking officials. It was the Hellfire Club's favorite way of gaining more influence. And it was always better when someone else like the Kingpin did the work of getting the information for them.

Upon closing the case, Rahne stood just outside the alley entrance and prepared to make her leave. She planned on shifting back into her human form and casually walking away like an innocent looking young woman that nobody would suspect of having just killed someone. It was the perfect crime.

'_Time to put on a less intimidating experience.'_

She closed her eyes and tried to shift back to her human form. But for some reason, it didn't work this time. Growling in frustration, she tried again. She closed her eyes hard and attempted to push the animal inside her back. But for some reason it just wasn't working this time. It was like an unbreakable barrier inside her that she kept running into. And the more she tried, the more frustrated she became. Soon she was so frustrated she was growling like a hungry wolf. She was starting to panic and not think straight. It was like a nightmare finally coming true.

'_No! No, not now! Why can't I become human again? This wasn't supposed to happen! This wasn't supposed to…'_

Then her thought process stopped. It was like the human side of her brain was switched off and the animal completely took over. She clutched her head and started stumbling through the ally, knocking over trashcans and clawing at the walls of buildings. She was lucky it was late at night and there weren't many people around because she would have tore into them as well. It was insatiable. Her human side struggled against the animal side, causing undue stress and pain.

"AHHH! AUGH! RRRRRAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

She fell to the ground, shifting partially between her full wolf form and her half wolf form. It was painful and draining. But the human side began to fight back. Clutching her head, Rahne struggled to get control of herself. She kept thrashing wildly on the ground, struggling to maintain her balance. She fought it harder and harder, pushing the wild animal further back into the recesses of her mind. It kept clawing at her like an animal that had just been pumped with adrenaline. She pushed it back as far as she could until she could think straight again. It was exhausting and tiring. Her head wouldn't stop pounding. Dazed and confused, she crawled up against a wall and gasped for air. She still couldn't revert back to her human form, but at least she could think again.

"The animal…so strong," she groaned, "What happened to it? Why is it fighting me? Why?"

It was a daunting question. Over the years, she never had much of a problem handling her more feral tendencies. Since her powers manifested she always had to deal with strong animal instincts. Whether it was her appetite, mating drive, or aggression it was always a part of her. She remembered early on how she struggled with it. It was part of why her priest father thought she was the devil incarnate and beat her senseless. When Moria adopted her she learned to better control herself. She even started to embrace her animal instincts. It's what helped her become such an affective hunter and killer. But recently, the animal grew stronger. Every time she killed somebody it stoked her baser instincts and it grew harder to resist.

But this was the first time it kept her from turning human again. This was the first time she completely lost control. Looking into her reflection in nearby window, she noticed her figure was now more wolf than human. She couldn't stay like this. She couldn't keep fighting this side to her that was clawing to get out. She needed help. Luckily, the Hellfire Club was always prepared.

One of her earrings on her right ear wasn't just an earring. It was a special beacon with a chip inside that acted as a two-way transceiver. It was supposed to be used only in emergencies to contact Hellfire authorities. Hers was linked directly to her mother's cell phone. She only had to use it on a handful of occasions, but this was one instance where she needed her. Grasping the earring, she activated the chip.

"Mom…mom, it's Rahne. Please come in," she said in a desperate tone.

At first there was just static. It was cloudy out tonight so the signal was probably weak. But once it went through she heard the distinct voice of her adopted mother.

"_Rahne? Rahne, what's going on? Are ye okay?"_

"I…I need an emergency pickup. Something's wrong with me. It's my powers!"

"_Your powers?! What happened? Did someone hit you with something?!"_

"No…this is something else. Please, just get here! I need to get out of here! I…I can't be seen like this."

Her wary and tired tone said everything she couldn't put into words. She was in no state to describe what was happening to her. She was in no state to try and blend in somewhere either. She had to get out of here and luckily her mother got the message.

"_Hold on, lass, I'm coming to get ye. Just stay where ye area, don't go out into the open, and look for the jet."_

"Thanks mom. I'll be waiting."

Rahne Sinclair deactivated the beacon and settled into the shadows of the ally. She kept the briefcase close to her. There was no use in letting her powers affect the mission. A part of her was scared, but she gritted her teeth and shook it off. Whatever was happening to her, she had to face it. Whatever it was her mother would come in, pick her up, and take her back to Forge who would be able to fix this. She just had to stay strong. There was no room for fear in the Hellfire Club.

* * *

**Tijuana, Mexico**

Pain was a terrible thing. It was more complex that most people realized. Physical pain is simple enough. Anybody who has ever put their hand on a hot stove could understand that. But psychological pain was very different and in many ways much more severe. Psychological pain can't be treated with band aids or disinfectant. It can't be ignored or blocked out. No matter what anybody says or does, it festers like a scar on the soul. Most people never know what it's like to deal with it every waking hour. And even those that do can never understand it.

Pleasure, on the other hand, is different but every bit as complicated. It is something people go to great lengths to attain. On some levels it is as simple as enjoying a nice sunny day. On other levels it can fill someone with ecstasy that is beyond words. It can be addictive and intoxicating. It can be comforting and refreshing. It even has the capacity to heal. Those who are weak-willed often become slaves to it. Those who are strong-willed learn how to use it most effectively. For some it is a lifelong pursuit. But for others, it is just another way of dealing with pain.

The sharp grunts of a stocky, balding, middle aged man echoed through a small, confined hotel room in the heart of Tijuana, Mexico. He was naked on a bed with a young teenage girl no older than 16. She was underneath him, her legs spread nice and wide while he did what he paid her to let him do. Her young, yet well-developed body was such a turn-on. This was the kind of feeling he came to here for. It was only here that a guy like him could pick up a teenage prostitute and have his way with her. She was a hot little number too. She didn't say much or really try to be seductive. She just led him up to this room, negotiated a price, and got naked for her. And if he wasn't mistaken, she was enjoying this more than other girls who did this. But it was hard to tell because this girl did not show a lot of emotion.

What this man didn't know is the young girl he was having sex with wasn't just any teenage prostitute. She was once one of the most dangerous and feared assassins for a shady group that sprung from the ruins of Weapon X. She didn't have a normal upbringing to say the least. She didn't even have a name. Her only identity was weapon X-23, which marked her as the 23rd clone of the original Weapon X. She had all of his powers including advanced senses, reflexes, strength, healing, and claws laced with adamantium. And like the original Weapon X, she was trained to be a ruthless, efficient killer. But that was before her creators were destroyed. Now she lived a different life and it all revolved around prostituting herself to get by.

The young teenage girl, bearing black hair, an athletic frame, and alluring green eyes gasped as the feeling of sexual bliss consumed her. Waves of pleasure surged through her body as the man had his way with her. He wasn't gentle or caring, but it still gave her the physical sensations she needed. They kept doing it until he got his peak. She share in the feeling, but it was still sex and sex gave her pleasure. That was all that mattered to her.

"Damn that was good!" said the man with a content sigh, "It's girls like you that make this town great!"

The man rolled off the teenage girl and gathered his clothes. X-23 remained on the bed, still catching her breath and just taking in the feeling. She let it muddle her mind and relax her body. It wasn't the best sex she ever had, but it gave her what she needed.

Once the man was dressed he pulled out a collection of bills and put it on the table. While fixing his shirt he smiled down at the still naked girl, admiring her young nude form. It was rare a girl this cute ended up working the streets of a place like this. She was quiet and downright cold at times. He figured she must have been another abused run-away or something. A lot of girls like that ended up on the streets. But that didn't bother him one bit. She was pretty, young, and accommodating. That's all that mattered to him. He was about to leave when the girl took her money and counted it.

"You're fifty short," she told him in a flat tone.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I thought I had more bills on me. I can get it to you later," he said casually.

"You're lying."

"Oh please, don't give me that. You should know how this works. I pay you the average fee every girl around here offers and the rest is tip. It's not my fault you charge too much. Then again, I'm guessing you're new at this, eh?"

The former living weapon rose up and looked at the man with a cold stare. There was a lot of rage in her eyes. They were feelings that had been instilled in her since the day she was born. They gave her the killer instinct that made her such an effective weapon. And this man was really pushing by trying her temper.

"We agreed on the price," said X-23 sternly, "And that's the price you're going to pay."

"Yeah right, what are you gonna do about it? Go to the cops?" scoffed the man, "I'm sure they'll be SO willing to help an under-aged hooker like you."

X-23 was done reasoning. Before the man could get halfway to the door she leapt out the bed, kicked him in the knees, and knocked him to the floor. And despite her less than intimidating stature, she hit pretty hard.

"Augh! What the fuck?!" he grunted, feeling his jaw partially dislocated.

"You better pay up," she threatened him.

"You little whore!"

He tried to lunge at her, but years of combat training kicked in and allowed her to hit him in the neck, kick him in the groin, and slug him hard in the gut to send him falling to the floor again. This time she pinned him on his back and with her foot on his neck, she drew her claws in her hands and partially drew the one in her foot. That was one of the distinct characteristics she had that the original Weapon X didn't. She had two claws in her hands instead of three and one in each foot. They were just as sharp and deadly as her predecessor and the hapless man took note of it as he looked up at her with a new sense of dread.

"Now pay up," ordered X-23.

"Okay, okay!" said the man, choking as she increased the pressure on his neck, "I'll pay! I'll pay!"

She let him go and the man took a moment to catch his breath and rub his sore limbs. His neck, groin, and gut still hurt. The girl was a lot stronger than she looked. Those claws couldn't be normal though. She must have been one of those mutants. He heard about them and heard about what they were capable of. So for the sake of getting out of here with his limbs intact he reached into his pocket and pulled out another fifty dollars and gave it to her. Once she had it she added it to the rest of the money and backed away.

"Leave," was all she told him.

The man wisely kept himself from making another comment and staggered out of the room. He knew Tijuana was supposed to be a crazy, decadent place but he had no idea it had stuff like this. He had to be more careful from now on when he came down here. This girl looked mean as hell despite her quiet demeanor. That angry look in her eyes told quite a story and he wasn't sticking around to find out about it.

Once he was gone, the former living weapon put the money away and started getting dressed. She didn't have much except the revealing clothes she wore to entice clients. It consisted of a short leather skirt, matching leather boots, and a halter top that showed off her developing breasts. It wasn't the fanciest wardrobe, but it was enough to get the job done. Being a teenage prostitute wasn't an easy life, even for someone like her. But it was discreet, it paid well, and it helped her deal with many other issues. And once she was dressed, X-23 found herself looking out her small hotel window and wondering how it came to this.

Her creators expected many things from her the day she was 'born' so to speak, but they probably never expected this. Then again, they didn't expect anything anymore since many of the people involved in her creation were dead. This was thanks largely to her. Most, if not all, were murdered by her hands. It was the result of a culmination of many factors and it all started with the woman who gave her life in more ways than one.

While many were responsible for the X-23 program, the one most responsible for her was a woman named Sarah Kinney. She had been an up and coming scientist and after the failure of the X-22, she took on the project and took it in a new direction. She would later learn that her approach was different in that it didn't try to create a full clone of the original Weapon X. They just used certain parts of his DNA. That was why she ended up being born a girl instead of a boy, as was Weapon X. She also got some DNA from her Sarah Kinney herself, who was selected to be the surrogate that would carry her to term until her birth.

After she was born she went through years of training. They taught her everything about fighting and killing. They didn't 'raise' her or 'nurture' her as one would a normal child. They conditioned her to be an obedient automaton who could kill on command and feel no emotion whatsoever in doing so. And for most of her life that's what she did. She trained in every conceivable form of combat until it was practically second nature. They also instilled in her a killer instinct, using pheromones and chemicals to help trigger a berserker rage that would cause her to kill anybody indiscriminately. She remembered vividly how they used it to make her kill her first sensei. At the time she almost felt remorse, but they wouldn't let her feel that way. They wouldn't let her feel anything. When they completely numbed her of emotion, they began sending her to kill targets.

She killed crime lords, ambassadors, head of rival companies, politicians, and a countless array of others. And because they taught her not to feel emotions she never dwelled on whether or not they were innocent or had families. She just did as she was told. She really was the perfect weapon. Who would ever suspect a young girl like her to be a vicious, cold-blooded killer? She probably would have stayed that way were it not for one little problem.

Her surrogate mother, Sarah Kinney, did not allow her creators to completely numb her of emotion. Even before she was born, she would care for her in a way that nobody else did. She would read to her as she would a real child. She would hold her when nobody was looking, letting her know that she wasn't completely robbed of her innocence. She still had a mother of sorts. She always got the feeling that Sarah didn't expect to care for her the way she did. But after carrying her in her womb that really changed. Eventually, she couldn't take it anymore. She didn't want Hydra to turn her into a monster. So she tried to help her escape. But it didn't go as planned.

At first it seemed like they would get away. X-23 was able to overcome a trap set by the project leader, Zander Rice. He found out Sarah had been nurturing her and deemed her a failure. He set her up to be killed, but she survived and came back to hunt him down. Along the way she destroyed a lab that was preparing to use her DNA to make clones, this time without Sarah's influence to taint her. Once she destroyed that, she killed Zander himself. It was one of the few times she ever felt vindicated killing someone because that man had been responsible for so much of her pain. But even after he was dead, he pulled one last trick on her. Just as she was going to meet up with Sarah to start a new life, something happened. Zander put on her the trigger sent that caused her to go into a berserker rage. When she got close, it caused her to go off and without thinking clearly she killed her. She killed her own mother.

Her stoic expression shifted to one of sadness as she gazed out the window. She still remembered vividly the look on her mother's face as she bled to death in the cold snow. It was the first time she ever cried. She remembered huddling in close to the woman who gave her life and love, waiting until she drew her last breath. But before she died she gave her one last gift.

"_Laura…your name is Laura."_

She stayed with her mother's body for as long as she could. Then the former living weapon was out on her own. With nothing but the clothes on her back, she ran off into the wilderness into an unknown future with a heavy burden on her young soul.

For a while she was just numb. She shut out her emotions and wandered endlessly through nearby cities doing what she could to survive. But that numbness soon turned to anger as she began seeking out the only other person in the world she was connected to, the original Weapon X. She tried hunting him down in the same way she would hunt down other targets. For a while the trail led her to Canada, where Weapon X was rumored to be following leads on his past. She followed up on an incident that said he was infiltrating a nuclear research facility. But when she got there it was all over. Some kind of attack occurred but nobody was sure what it was. And if Weapon X had been there, he wasn't there anymore. He disappeared without a trace and since then X-23 had been aimless.

With everybody ever connected to her dead or missing, she began living on the streets. For a while she stole food to survive. Her training helped her along the way and for the most part she was able to scratch by. But it wasn't the surviving part that was hard. It was the pain she had to carry with her wherever she went. She had so much blood on her hands from the people she killed, but none affected her more than the blood of her own mother. Not a day went by that didn't pain her to think about it. She could numb out every other emotion, but not the pain. As the years went on she continued to struggle, finding new ways to cope. And that's what led her into prostitution.

Before she left, Sarah gave her a brief talk about sex. She decided it was necessary because she noticed how some of the guards had been looking at her whenever she changed or was hosed down after a mission. She wasn't supposed to know about sex because her creators feared that may make her feel emotions of some sort. But they ended up being wrong about that. She still didn't feel much even when she did have sex. But it wasn't the emotion that she cared for. It was the pleasure.

It started out simply enough. She needed new clothes and planned on stealing some from a local mall. Then some guy approached her in an alley thinking she was a prostitute. He offered her money to have sex with him. At first she wasn't sure what to do. The man didn't seem all that threatening. He was just a pedophile looking for some action. She weighed the risks and rewards as she would any mission situation. She concluded it would be better if she were able to buy her clothes instead of steal them. With money she wouldn't have to sleep on the streets. It would also keep authority figures off her back. So she followed him to a motel, took her clothes off for him, and had sex with him. It didn't last more than fifteen minutes, but when it was over she discovered something she didn't expect.

Despite being painful the first time, sex turned out to be an intriguing and different experience. What set it apart was the pleasure. Even though the men weren't very attractive and not very good lovers, she still experienced sensations of pleasure during intercourse. It was the first sensation she felt beside pain and hunger. And for a brief moment it helped wash over all those bad feelings that plagued her. It was only temporary, but it was better than nothing.

So from then on, she became a full time teenage prostitute. She quickly learned the trade, watching how other prostitutes did it and applying it for her own gains. First thing she did was learn about birth control. She managed to get her hands on an IUD that would keep her from getting pregnant from any of her clients. She didn't bother with condoms though. She was immune to all disease and didn't need to worry about anything the men may have. Plus, it gave her and advantage because many men were willing to pay extra for unprotected sex. She never got in business for a pimp or anything. She did most of her job picking up men in sleazy bars and back alleys. She never said much. She just followed them to an area, negotiated a price, and did what she had to do. She quickly found there were a lot of men out there that liked having sex with under-aged girls. And she found that sex was a good escape from the horrors of her life.

Eventually, former Weapon X-23 ended up in Tijuana, Mexico where the market for teen sex was much bigger, the tourists had deeper pockets, and the authorities were a lot more lenient. She came here every day to get a client while she lived out of hotels and motels on the outskirts of the city. It wasn't the most glamorous life. A few times some men tried to get rough with her, but they found out quickly that she wasn't some girl they could victimize. On several occasions she seriously wounded a few men, but that didn't bother her. It even gave her a bit of a reputation among circles that kept certain men from testing her. But for the most part she kept a low profile, living day-to-day of the earnings of her trade.

And now here she was. Gazing out her window, X-23's expression returned to that of the stoic girl who had been so skillfully trained. She was sixteen, she had no family, she killed her own mother, and she was officially classified as a failed weapons project. She was certain there were still people out there who would love to get their hands on her and turn her into a weapon again. But she refused to go down that road again. For now, this was her life. She had to live every waking hour with the psychological scars left by her creators. She had to sell sex to survive. There were times she considered reviving her search for Weapon X again. But at this point she wasn't sure what good it would do. This was her life. This was the burden she had to bear. Her only solace was the brief periods of pleasure she felt during sex and the last words of her mother.

"_I'm so sorry I let this happen to you. It was my fault, not yours. You didn't ask for this. I…I am the one to blame. You deserve better…my daughter. And no matter what happens…remember that you have a mother who loves you."_

* * *

**Up next: New arrivals signal a new wave of prospects into the Hellfire Club.**

**AN: I hope you are all enjoying the progression of this story so far. There is still plenty more to come. Please take the time to review this and any other chapter in this story. Send your feedback to me via email or post it on the fanfictoin website. And if you want to see some uncut material of this and other stories, please check out the adultfanfiction version through a link on my profile. Thank you all very much for reading and I wish everybody the best. Slickboy out.  
**


	14. Pet Projects

**New Blood  
Chapter 14: Pet Projects**

* * *

**Hellfire Jet**

Rahne Sinclair had flown into New York City countless times before. She used to enjoy sitting near the window, watching as the famous skyline appeared over the horizon. But today was different. Today she was in no mood to enjoy the scenery. She was too bitter and upset at the sudden turn her life had taken.

After the incident in Prague, Moria flew her up to Muir Island where Forge and a few Hellfire doctors gave her an examination. The news they gave her wasn't what she hoped. Forge built this weird mutant analysis machine that scanned her mutation and revealed what happened. Somehow, her X-gene went into overdrive and started manifesting at a much higher rate than normal. It manifested so strongly that it made permanent changes to her physiology, hence the permanent half-wolf, half-human form she was now stuck in. He tried using a power suppressor so she could be human again, but that only worked on her wolf-traits. It didn't change her appearance. Forge said he would keep trying, but his specialty was machines and not biology. For real expertise, they would have to turn to someone else and that's why they were in New York.

"It won't be much longer, Rahne," said Moria, who was sitting next to her on the fancy private jet, "I already talked to Xavier. He's set everything up for us in Sinister's lab."

"What makes ye so sure Sinister can do any better than Forge?" said Rahne, not sounding too optimistic.

"He'll find away. If anybody can do it, it's him. He's done it with others in the Inner Circle. Just ask Rogue."

"Rogue never had this to deal with," said Rahne, pointing at her wolf-like face, "I know you're trying to be optimistic, mom, but this feels different. I cannot explain it, but when I look at me self in the mirror, I get the feeling that this is what I'm supposed to be…even if it's not what I want to be."

Her expression sank. Moria reached over and placed her hand atop hers. It was hard to hold it because her hand was slightly misshapen between a human hand and the paw of a canine. But she still held it strongly. Moria rarely showed compassion. Her late husband beat most of it out of her years ago. But Rahne was her adopted daughter. She showed her the kind of love that she never showed anybody else, except for Charles. While she may not be a mutant, she could still do her best for her.

She and Rahne stayed silent for the most part until the jet landed at JFK airport. Once the plane came to a stop the Hellfire servants that came along with them gathered their luggage and opened the cockpit door for them. Upon stepping out, they were greeted by Charles Xavier himself, who was standing near a blacked out limousine. Moria smiled upon seeing him and met him in a warm embrace, as was often their custom. But Rahne remained indifferent to it all, not showing a lot of enthusiasm for being here.

"Hello, Charles," Moria greeted, "Thank ye for doing this on such short notice."

"Anytime, my dear," said the Black King, "It's always a pleasure to see you, but I wish it were under better circumstances."

"Aye, you're not the only one."

Xavier parted from his love and turned towards Rahne, who he hadn't seen in a while. As Moria's partner and longtime lover, he always had a role in her life. He didn't directly raise her the way Moria had, but she still looked up to him as a father figure of sorts. Even though she always had a thorough distain of most father figures after what her own father did to her, Xavier was one of the few she really respected. She usually was excited to see him, but not today.

"Rahne, my dear, how have you been holding up?" he asked with concern.

"About as well as ye would expect for someone whose powers just went haywire," she replied bitterly.

"I'll take that as a positive sign. But fear not. I have already informed Hank McCoy of your issue. He's already set something up that should help you."

"Hank McCoy? I thought I was going to see Mr. Sinister?" said Rahne.

"Sinister has been a bit…occupied lately. I feel Hank would be better to handle this anyways since he has quite a bit of experience in this matter."

"But is he just as good?" she questioned.

"He's as good as he has to be," Xavier assured her, "Now come, I'm sure you're eager to get some help."

Rahne trusted the Black King on this one. He rarely led her wrong in the past and had no reason to believe this was any different. She came in assuming Sinister would be the one to give her a checkup. That never sat well with her to begin with, but she knew as well as anybody in the Inner Circle that the man was a genius who knew mutation. She didn't know nearly as much about Hank McCoy. She barely ever saw him since he spent most of his time in the lab with Sinister. But if he could help her, she could care less.

As she got into the limo, Moria lingered for a bit. She too thought that Sinister would be the one treating her daughter. Like Rahne, she didn't like the man personally, but his expertise in the matter was unparalleled. Giving her to Hank seemed a little strange, but Xavier picked up on this and explained himself.

'_I know what you're thinking my dear. And I understand your concerns. But with the activity surrounding Sinister lately I figured it wasn't the best time to leave Rahne in his hands.'_

'_What makes ye think he would try something, Charles? He knows what I'll do to him if he does something to her.'_

'_Something tells me that doesn't concern him anymore, Moria. Just trust me on this one. Rahne would be much safer with Hank than Sinister at this point. At least with Hank, I can keep a closer eye on him.'_

It made sense. Hank didn't have the same suspicions around him that Sinister was garnering at the moment. Chances were he didn't even know the details of what Sinister was up to. So it was probably better if Rahne stayed away from him, even when she was desperate for his expertise. As much as she wanted to help her daughter, she didn't want Sinister pulling one of his tricks. At least with Hank they could put a leash on him. Hopefully Sinister taught him well enough to help her daughter. He better not screw up either otherwise he would answer to her.

* * *

**Sinister's Lab**

The limousine carrying Moria, Rahne, and Charles arrived at the basement entrance of X-Industrial tower after a 45-minute drive from the airport. A legion of guards and servants were there to greet them. And despite Rahne's appearance, they still treated her with the same respect as they always did. That was refreshing, but she would feel a lot better about it if she could get her powers under control. The ride in had been silent for the most part. She sensed Moria and Charles having a psychic conversation most of the way. She wasn't sure what they were discussing, but something told her it was something she shouldn't get into. Lately there had been a lot of intense conversations between them. She suspected something might be up and while it did concern her as a member of the Inner Circle, she had other concerns at the moment.

She followed Charles and her mother down the usual collection of elevators and security levels that lead to Sinister's lab. She had been here before, but only a handful of times. She never liked coming here when she didn't have to. There was so much about this place and Sinister in general that just turned her off. That man had always been a wildcard. Her mother told her all about it early on and on the few times she did meet him, she never liked sticking around. Even though he wouldn't be the one treating him this time, just being in his lab felt a little off. And if Hank had been spending so much time with him since he arrived, there was a good chance he probably picked up some of Sinister's traits. Hopefully it wasn't too much though. This was the man she was trusting to help her.

After the final barrier they arrived in the lab where Hank was waiting for them. He had on his usual lab coat and set up an examination table in a corner of the lab just for her. Upon seeing her he smiled. It was the first time in a while he came across someone with an appearance similar to his. Rahne didn't smile back. That look on his face was a bit too much like Sinister's for comfort. But she maintained her strong demeanor.

"Hello Hank," greeted Xavier, "Are you ready?"

"I'm ready, Lord Xavier. You're just in time. Is this the young Rahne Sinclair?" said Hank, gesturing towards Rahne.

"It is," he answered solemnly, "As you can see, her appearance has changed quite dramatically since you last saw her."

"So it would seem," he said as he approached her with a curious glimmer in his eyes, "But change isn't always a bad thing. Sometimes it can be quite majestic."

"Spare me the poetry and let's get this over with," said Rahne, "I don't care if ye like the change, but I don't want to be like this. I need to be in control again!"

Hank sighed at her remarks. They reminded her very much of how he was when he first arrived at the Hellfire Club. He remembered urging Sinister to fix him so he could be human again, but he didn't. Instead, he gave him a new appreciation for what he was. He no longer lost sleep over his appearance. He even came to embrace it somewhat. But Rahne was still young. It would be a bit harder for her. But that didn't mean she couldn't.

"Very well," he said, "Let's begin with the examination."

Hank then turned to Moria and Xavier.

"This may take a while so if you want you can wait outside the lab or you can come back later."

"I'll be staying," said Moria, casting her daughter a caring look, "I can wait outside if I have to, but rest assured I'll be looking in."

"I would expect nothing less," said Hank, "And you, Lord Xavier?"

"I have a few other matters to attend to, but I will be back to check in," he said, "I expect a full report when your finished. I also expect you to give Sinister the details so he can look them over as well."

"I know the drill, good sir," said Hank respectfully, "Rest assured, young Rahne is in good hands."

"She better be," said Moria in a threatening tone.

Hank ignored Moria's comment. He understood she didn't trust him any more than she trusted Mr. Sinister. He couldn't blame her, but that was her problem. He didn't need her trust to do what he had to do with Rahne. He was glad Mr. Sinister wasn't here to begin with because seeing another half-animal, half-human mutant struggling with her powers was comforting to him. It also helped that she was an attractive young woman, but he kept that to himself.

As he led Rahne to the corner of the lab, Charles gave Moria a kiss on the forehead and made his leave. At first Moria lingered a bit, but then she stepped out of the lab to wait outside the security entrance. There was a window where she could look in, but for the most part she would be pacing restlessly, worrying about her daughter. Hank knew he would be working under her ever-present scrutiny, but he didn't let it bother him. He was excited to see what this young girl had to offer.

"Just lie down and relax," said Hank, "I'm going to draw some blood and do a few tests. Once I get the results we'll go over the options."

"What kind of options are we talking about?" asked Rahne curiously.

"We won't know until we find out now well we?" he said wryly, "Oh, and I'll need you to remove most of your clothes."

"You'd like that wouldn't you, Dr. Beast?" said Rahne with a half grin.

"Keep your underwear on if you want. But don't worry. I'm a doctor and this is a medical examination. I won't step over my bounds."

"Sure you won't," said Rahne skeptically.

Rahne removed her shirt and pants. Even after her transformation, her clothes still fit okay and she wasn't about to let it dampen her Hellfire style. She usually wore skin tight black pants with a revealing halter top. But the transformation left much of her body pretty furry so it was a little harder to make out her womanly features. Her surgically enhanced breasts were even obscured as was her legs and thighs. She usually prided herself on being a sexy little animal, but it was hard to be sexy with an appearance like this.

But Hank didn't seem to mind. Now in just her bra and panties, he couldn't help but smile at her appearance. Her part-wolf, part-human form was quite a sight. A part of him was genuinely attracted to it. He admired normal looking woman as much as the next man with a beast-like sex drive, but something about a girl who shared his feral appearance struck a chord. A dark voice in his head told her to take her, but he held back for a moment. With Moria watching, now was not the time to listen to that dark voice that so often tempted him.

Once settled, Rahne laid down on the bed and let Hank begin the examination. It started off normally enough. First, Hank drew some blood from her arm and put it through and advanced mutation scanner. After that, he pulled up an ominous looking machine that looked like an X-ray device and scanned it over her body. She noticed how closely he hovered over her. She could sense some attraction and lust in his demeanor, but to his credit he held it back. Given how hard it was to hold back her own animal instincts sometimes, she admired him for that. It didn't make her feel any less comfortable, but the way she saw it, better Hank than Mr. Sinister.

Once he was done with the scan more tests followed. He checked her reflexes, senses, blood pressure, and cognitive awareness. He also looked inside her mouth to check the wolf-like teeth that hadn't gone away. He even checked her tail, which had been protruding from her lower back since the incident in Prague. There didn't seem to be a medical reason for this. Rahne got the feeling Hank was just admiring it a little. But she didn't say anything and let him finish his tests. She was a bit worried at one point that he would ask to check her reproductive system, which would have been even more uncomfortable. But it never came up and he didn't comment on it. Given how clearly attracted he was to her, she was surprised he didn't at least try it. Most men, especially those under the influence of Mr. Sinister and the Hellfire Club, wouldn't have hesitated. But Hank didn't. He seemed to be interested in something else and it sparked her curiosity.

"Is this what Sinister has you do all the time? Giving checkups to girls with uncontrollable powers?" asked Rahne as her hands/paws and legs.

"Not all the time," answered Hank, "But when the need arises I do what I must to aid Sinister in his work."

"In other words you do whatever Sinister tells you," she surmised, "Guess that makes you his lap dog…no pun intended."

"Oh I'm hardly a lap dog, my dear," said Hank as he looked into her ears, "I'm more of a star pupil. Sinister doesn't force me to do what I do. He's never forced me to do anything. I help him of my own accord."

"I find that hard to believe. I always figured Sinister was just an ugly, creepy, control freak."

"Say what you will about Sinister, but the man is good at what he does. He knows mutation and evolution. It doesn't matter that you dislike him, but don't think for a second that you understand him. He is a man of science just like me. That, more than anything else, is what dictates who he is. The same applies to me, only Sinister has given me a new appreciation for it."

Hank finished his observations and then went back to the scanning device that he had been using to analyze her blood and hair samples. But even as the results printed out, he went on.

"But it wasn't just science he gave me a new appreciation for. You see, I was once like you. I didn't want to become an animal. I did everything I could to hold it back, spending my life savings and dedicating every spare moment I had to fixing what I thought was a curse. But then I met Sinister. He taught me that my current appearance is my true form. To fight it would be to fight part of myself. So I stopped fighting it and started embracing it. And I'm better for it."

"How does accepting that you look like a freak make you better?" scoffed Rahne.

"Accepting is not the same as embracing, my dear," said Hank with an ominous grin as he looked over her test results, "Accepting something is easy. You just stop fighting it. But embracing it…well, that's another matter altogether. When you embrace something you don't just accept it. You take control of it and let it guide you in your everyday life. Eventually you won't miss looking human. You'll find that being an animal is much more exciting."

Rahne looked at him strangely. For a man who spent most of his time cooped up in a lab, he had quite a skewed sense of things. She wasn't sure if that was just how he was or if that was something he picked up from Sinister. But looking into his yellowish, cat-like eyes she saw intent. He really had embraced being part animal. It didn't seem to bother him one bit. Maybe that was why he was leering over her so much. She wasn't sure if she was capable of it, but it did intrigue her. As much as she enjoyed her powers, she never fully embraced her animal side. She just let it mesh with her human side. Perhaps she was holding back, but that still didn't mean she wanted to go on like this. However, as she watched Hank go over her test results it didn't look too promising.

"Well now isn't this interesting?" he said as he read over the charts.

"What? What's interesting? What did you find out?" said Rahne anxiously.

"I better bring your mother in here."

Hank waved over towards the window where Moria had been pacing through most of the tests. She rushed back inside to get the full story. She looked just as anxious as Rahne, only a bit more apprehensive about it.

"What's going on? What did the tests show?" asked Moria.

"You're an esteemed biologists, Lady Moria, see for yourself," said Hank, handing her the charts, "Tell me, how long as young Rahne been doing her bounty hunting?"

"Officially, about six years," said Moria as she went over the data, "Why do ye ask?"

"Because the tests indicate that both the X-gene and brain activity show an increased feedback loop within her canine attributes. The synthesis and coding of proteins and enzymes are quite precarious. Her every system was flooded with hormones and signals that sent her body into overdrive, causing immense genetic instability."

"You mind putting it into words I can at least partially understand?!" exclaimed Rahne, not liking the sound of this one bit.

"Very well, imagine your mutation is a small fire in a campsite in the middle of a forest. The burning fire is your mutation. When you stress them, it's like stoking it. And over the years it has been stoked quite extensively. And as you got older and used your powers with increasing fortitude, you added more logs onto that fire, causing it to grow and intensify. Eventually, you reach a point where the fire is beyond your control. You end up setting the whole forest ablaze…hence your current state."

It wasn't the best analogy he could have used, but it got the point across. Rahne's bitterness deepened. Somehow she got the feeling some of this was permanent.

"So you're saying that by using her powers so extensively during her bounty hunting operations she was fueling the fire," said Moria, "She did tell me she would spend days on end following targets in her wolf form. She also told me there were times she forgot she was even human."

"And now her physiology has reacted to the increased mutagenic rates by altering her appearance. All genes must settle down at some point. But when they do they aren't always in the same state as they began."

"But just using her powers extensively shouldn't cause this kind of change!" said Moria, frustrated by some of these readings.

"Maybe not, but tell me, Rahne…how intently do you use your powers while 'hunting' so to speak?"

Rahne paused for a moment. Memories of her many hunts came rushing back. Images of her in her half-wolf and full wolf rushed through her mind. In each image she saw herself tearing into her victim with little if any restrain. She would bark, howl, and fight like a real wolf and she would do it with the kind of focused intensity that was easy to lose herself in. Now that she looked back on it, she was surprised something like this hadn't happened to her sooner.

"I'd say I'm always pretty intense," she admitted, "I would just lose myself in the hunt. I can't explain it, but while in my wolf form everything just…explodes."

"Then I guess that's the factor Forge couldn't figure out," said Moria, sighing as she set the papers aside, "I suppose this is partially my fault. I was the one that encouraged you to follow your animal instincts."

"Don't blame yourself, mom," said Rahne with a warm gesture, "I should have tried harder to control myself. I probably wouldn't have been so messy with my victims otherwise."

That was a minor detail to consider, but Rahne and Moria shared a smile. It didn't make their predicament any easier, but at least they knew what caused it. Rahne fed her animal side too much and it got too strong for her to handle. Now she was stuck in this half-human, half-animal state. But this wasn't how either of them wanted it to remain. Moria turned to Hank for the next step.

"So what are our options?" she asked, "How do we undo this?"

"Like I said, certain aspects of biology can never return to normal even after such a dramatic ordeal. Just turning the clock back isn't an option here. We must take a different approach."

"So you're saying I'm stuck like this?!" exclaimed Rahne.

"Calm down, Rahne," coaxed Hank, "By different approach, I do not mean you'll remain in this state. We just have to get you back in control of yourself. With all logs you've added onto the fire, we need to clear the surroundings so to speak so it didn't start another firestorm."

"And just how do ye plan on doing that?" asked Moria.

"Through the same procedure Sinister used to give Rogue and Scott control of their powers," answered Hank, "But unlike them, their mutation did not cause the same physiological manifestations as Rahne's. She may have control, but it won't completely undo her appearance."

"In other words, I am stuck this way," muttered Rahne.

"Not entirely," said Hank in a humored tone.

He walked up to her and cupped her chin, turning her head so she was looking him in the eye. He may have had that ominous look that lingered as a result of Sinister's influence, but there was understanding in his expression. And it was the kind of understanding that Rahne latched onto.

"You may not look like you always did. Some aspects of your current form will remain. But I assure you the form you'll have after this operation will be different from the one you're currently stuck in. I can't tell you exactly what that form will be like, but it will be more…refined, for lack of a better word. It's either this or find a way to remove your powers completely, but we both know you don't want that and neither does your mother. But let me tell you if you go this route your powers may grow in other ways. And if you're to maintain control, you must embrace them and not just accept them."

It all came back to what Hank told her about embracement and acceptance. She still didn't' understand it, but given her current dilemma it was starting to make a little sense. For so long she just gave into her powers, using them as a tool and not some other part of herself that was ingrained in her persona. When she looked in the mirror, she saw her human side and not the animal side as her true identity. But now she was going to have to be able to accept both. And beyond accepting it, she had to learn to embrace it. Looking up at Hank and then back at her mother, she knew she had a decision to make. It was follow Hank's advice or try removing her powers, something that would surely reduce her roll in the Hellfire Club. For a moment, she contemplated.

"What do you think, mom? What should I do?" asked Rahne.

Moria looked away for a moment, not sure what to tell her. As a figure in the Hellfire Club, she wanted her to keep her powers so she could continue serving the Inner Circle. But as a mother, she wanted what was best for her daughter. With that in mind she turned back to her daughter and gave her a comforting look.

"I can't tell ye, lass. It's up to you," she said, "Whatever ye decide, I'll support."

Rahne sighed and looked back towards Hank. This really was her decision and knowing that, she had to make sure it was the right one. Thinking back to what she had done and everything she wanted to do, only one option made sense. If she was continue doing what she did, she had to keep her powers. It wouldn't be easy learning to embrace them the way Hank said, but nothing worth having was ever easy. With that in mind, her choice became clear.

"Fine, let's go with this procedure you mentioned," she said, "If it worked for Scott and Rogue that's good enough for me."

Hank smiled, happy to hear she came to this decision. It wouldn't just help her with her powers, it would also provide an interesting opportunity for them to get to know each other. If she was going to learn to embrace her animal side, she was going to need help. That was help he was more than happy to give her and it may lead to certain other 'opportunities' down the line.

"Very well," said Hank, "I'll get everything set up. By tonight I promise you'll feel like a new woman with a much greater appreciation for the animal within."

* * *

**Worthington Industries Pent House**

Warren Worthington III didn't always enjoy the business world. His parents instilled a strong appreciation for it from an early age. They sent him off to fancy private schools to learn everything anybody could ever want about doing business. But he still had his own way of doing things. It wasn't until he joined the Hellfire Club that he developed a much stronger appreciation for it. He no longer saw business as just another bland way to make money and build things. He saw it as a mission with targets, obstacles, and enemies that had to be overcome and sometimes eliminated. Lord Xavier and Mistress Selene showed him many ways to accomplish these missions, many of which were harsh and ruthless at times. But that didn't bother him. If anything, it made it more exciting.

At the moment, he was giving the younger pawns a business lesson. With Lord Xavier and Lady Moria busy with other matters and with Selene busy with her usual 'covert' activities, the older pawns were beginning to take a more active role in training the younger pawns. Among the group was Tabitha, Kitty, Jubilee, Sam, and Bobby. Alex and Lorna were off with their respective siblings, although he suspected Alex would rather tag along than spend more time with his brother. Roberto had already learned enough business skills from his father so he was working on his powers with Warpath and Piotr. But it was their loss because it meant they wouldn't get to see the nice setup he had for his family company.

Like everything else associated with the Hellfire Club, the company headquarters was a very opulent building. Ever since his father began doing business with Charles years ago, the company became flushed with cash and was able to spend extra money to spruce up their surroundings. And since Warren took a more active role in Worthington Industries, he added his own touch to certain areas. His father didn't mind. In fact, his father didn't even know about many of the changes he made. He maintained his ignorance-is-bliss position. So long as he didn't see what Warren did with the Hellfire Club or how he ran things, he didn't care. His mother, bless her heart, followed his father and as far as he was concerned they were merely figureheads for the company now. His father was already talking about retiring from his duties and leaving the company exclusively in Warren's hands. It was an exciting time for Warren, but his loyalty to his family company was still only secondary. The Hellfire Club always came first. And within the club, Mistress Selene held the most influence over him, but he kept that to himself.

At the very top of Worthington Industries headquarters, located in Manhattan less than six blocks from X-Industrial, the pent house suite was Warren's favorite part of the building. It was here where his father used to run the company. Since then he made himself quite at home here and he loved inviting rivals to conduct deals here. At the moment he was finishing up one that would yield yet more wealth for his company. Behind him, the young pawns watched and learned as Warren did what he did best.

"As you can see, Mr. Jeph, the terms are more than favorable for you given the current state your company is in. Signing this contract will give Worthington Industries full control and while some of your workers may feel the pinch, you'll be able to retire comfortably."

"You make it sound so pleasant for something that flat out gives you everything I ever worked for," said the well-dressed man bitterly.

"It is considering your numerous transgressions in attaining everything you worked for," quipped Warren, "You know you broke a lot of laws to work your way up and now they're catching up to you. Walk out of this room without this contract and you'll be facing the biggest criminal indictment of any CEO in the history of business. I mean seriously, some of the things you've done are enough to make even me ill. What kind of person flies a private jet to Bangkok to…"

But Mr. Jeph didn't let him finish.

"Okay! Okay! I get the message! No need to remind me," he said in defeat, "I'll sign your contract. Just make this all go away and I promise you I'll disappear."

"Oh I'm sure you will," grinned Warren.

The man trembled at his ominous words. He knew this man's reputation. People had a way of 'disappearing' after making deals with this man. He already had plans to get as far away from this place as possible and hopefully slip under the radar. He just had to sign these papers and he would be free.

Upon signing on all the necessary lines, the Mr. Jeph promptly gathered up his things and prepared to leave. Warren went over the forms to make sure everything was in order. From the looks of it, the deal was solid. Worthington Industries, and the Hellfire Club for that matter, had yet more assets to call their own. It was a great time to be in the Inner Circle.

"There now, are we done?" asked Mr. Jeph.

"We're done," Warren assured him, "You may go now."

"Good, because I don't plan on ever seeing you people again," he said strongly.

The man couldn't get out of the office fast enough. He rushed out, passing one of Warren's attractive female secretaries in the process. She flashed him a sultry grin, but Mr. Jeph ignored it and made a beeline for the elevator. But shortly after he was gone she turned to Warren.

"Should I see to it that his ride to the airport goes smoothly?" she asked.

"Of course, Allison. And while you're at it make sure he gets a nice view of the East River before he arrives."

"Oh I will," said the attractive young blonde with a sinister grin.

Warren nodded, knowing full well she understood the subtext to his words. Mr. Jeph would never make it to the airport. He wouldn't even make it out of this city. By this time tomorrow his corpse will have washed out to sea and the media will think he just left on a retirement retreat. It was the epitome of Hellfire style business, calm on the surface but ruthless behind the scenes. It was a style that the young pawns had been getting to know extensively since their arrival and this was just another real-life example.

Upon filing away the forms, Warren rose up from his comfortable CEO chair and addressed the five young pawns.

"So what have we learned today?" he asked them.

"Never trust a man in an Armani suit with wings coming out his back?" commented Tabitha.

"Please spare me the jokes, Tabitha. I may not be Lord Xavier, but I'm every bit as serious as him," groaned Warren, "Now tell me what you saw."

"Well first you had the home field advantage," Bobby pointed out, "You made it so he was meeting you on your turf, making him vulnerable from the get go."

"You also locked the doors and dimmed the windows," added Kitty, "You made him feel like he was trapped and had no way out."

"Good observations," said Warren, smiling in approval, "What else?"

"You wouldn't stop talking," said Tabitha.

"What did I say about the jokes, Tabitha?"

"It wasn't a joke. You really didn't stop talking. That kept him on the defensive and made him feel like you really were his superior."

"You also talked down to him," added Sam, "You made him feel like a little girl getting yelled at by her parents."

"Ah, good point," said Warren, "But what about the offer itself. He knew what he was losing. So why did he sign it?"

"Because he didn't have a choice," said Jubilee, "It was either trust you or walk out of here in handcuffs. You made him believe that if he didn't take this deal, he would get thrown in jail and publicly crucified!"

"That's half-true, Jubilee," said Warren, "You see, it's not always enough to believe that your opponent will deliver on his threats. They have to see some concrete proof of it. If they do then such threats are much more effective."

"But how did you do that?" asked Kitty, "Did you give him some sort of look?"

"Oh don't be so melodramatic," scoffed Warren, "I made sure my security staff was visible when I led him up here. I also had the police and a few media friends on standby. So if he didn't sign those papers, the authorities would have been all over him before he even got out of this building."

"But if that happened then wouldn't you have lost the deal?" questioned Sam.

"Ah, but that's where the fine print comes in. See, he didn't know that I already had an order for his company stock on standby so that even if he did get dragged out of here in handcuffs, I'd still end up with his company because I would be able to buy it out when the stocks tanked and before others could move in. So either way, I was going to win. It was just a matter of positioning yourself in a way that ensures you always have the advantage."

It was pretty impressive. Even if it was a little deceitful, it got the job done. Now they were that much richer with more wealth in their hands. And this time they didn't have to beat anybody up or show any kind of real force. They just had to project it so that their enemy knew it was there. It was a different way to use their powers and one that was new to each of them. It may not have been as exciting or intense as other forms of training, but it provided one more skill for them to use.

For those such as Kitty and Sam, both of whom had their lives deeply affected by business, it resonated much more strongly. Kitty's parents were fired from their jobs because their employers didn't like that they had a mutant daughter and Sam's family was nearly ruined because the coal company that employed most of his home town packed up and left. Now here they were playing on the opposite end of the spectrum, acting as employer rather than powerless employee. They should have felt sorry for the people they were ruining, but Hellfire conditioned them to feel no sympathy towards the weak. They rose above the mess that other businesses left them in and they weren't going to let anything drag them back down.

"You know, at the rate we're going I may end up liking the business world," grinned Bobby.

"Me too, and this is from someone who can barely do math," laughed Jubilee.

"It's different, Ah'll give you that. But it's a lot less cumbersome than beating it out of people," said Sam.

"I don't know. It may be easier, but I still think the other way is more fun," grinned Tabitha.

"Of course you would think that, Tabby," said Kitty rolling her eyes, "But not everything can be a brawl or an orgy."

"Funny you should say that, Kitty," said Warren as he got up from his desk, "Because I was just about to address that in the last part of the lesson."

"Oh? How so?" she asked.

Warren grinned ominously. Walking out from behind his desk, he made his way over towards the far end of his office where he had some couches, chairs, and a coffee table set up. He approached the wall and opened a hidden keypad that was concealed by a framed picture. He typed in a brief five digit code, which opened the panel to reveal a couple of buttons. The five young pawns gathered around the area, not sure what he was up to. But he definitely had something planned.

"One rule most business professionals will tell you is that you should never mix business and pleasure. But anybody who says that just isn't using their imagination," he told them.

Warren then pushed the button, which activated a special mechanism that caused the walls of his office to open up to reveal a hidden path. He then gestured for the other pawns to follow him. Curious and excited, they joined him in the new entryway. Upon stepping through they were in a new part of the pent house. When they saw where they were they were all surprised and intrigued. It turned out some of the renovations Warren made included his own private S&M and bondage room.

"Wow…" said Bobby as he took in the sight.

"I like where this is going!" grinned Tabitha.

"I thought you would," said Warren.

The room wasn't as opulent as is office, but it was distinct in plenty of other ways. All around the room, there were masked men and women, most likely Hellfire sex workers, all dressed up in elaborate S&M attire. It wasn't like the usual erotic attire that was just meant to arouse. This was hardcore dominatrix style outfits. The men wore tight leather pants with holes in the rear and cod pieces over their crotch. They also had their nipples pierced and special leather masks with zippers over the mouth. The women were wearing thigh high boots, tight black corsets that were cut in a way to let their breasts hang out, arm length leather gloves, and very revealing thongs. They also had piercings in their nipples and a few had chains linking them. Their masks were different from the men's in that theirs only covered their eyes, but it was every bit as erotic. Some were already tied up with a couple of women strapped to wooden raping tables and some men handcuffed to walls. They were all equipped for some serious S&M and the room was set up perfectly for it.

The walls were fashioned like that of a medieval dungeon with macabre artwork littering the walls along with authentic medieval weapons and tools, none of which looked friendly. The lights were gothic style lamps that had dimmed lighting to make for a very erotic ambience. There were also some red candles, but these weren't for lighting. They were for collecting wax that could be used for more 'creative' acts. There were also tables full of S&M attire like whips, ball gags, paddles, handcuffs, dildoes, and vibrators. The room had everything anybody into S&M could ever want and Warren spared no expense in setting it up.

"I set this up a couple years ago when my father stepped back," explained Warren, "This used to be an old conference room, but I felt it needed the Hellfire touch."

"Well mission accomplished, Warren," said Jubilee.

The five young took in their new surroundings with excitement and intrigue. They knew the Hellfire Club did its share of S&M. They had even participated in some of it during magic sex rituals. But this was far more elaborate. Bobby and Sam grinned intently at the women, who flashed them seductive looks while gripping some whips. Tabitha, Jubilee, and Kitty looked over some of the toys on the tables. Tabitha was especially excited, taking a couple of whips and getting a feel for them. Kitty and Jubilee took a couple of vibrators and looked around at the men. Already, they were thinking of ways on how to put this stuff to good use. The Hellfire Club gave them all an appreciation and appetite for raunchy sex and it didn't get much raunchier than this.

For Warren, it was still part of the lesson. He walked up onto a small stage he had at the center of the room where a busty brunette woman wielding a whip joined him. She smiled at him, knowing full well what he was going to do to her. He already laid it out for her when he invited everybody up here. He had done it before, but this time he was going to share it with the pawns.

"I hope you all appreciate these accommodations I've made," he said, "It costs quite a bit to set up this kind of ambience."

"I'll bet!" said Tabitha, "If I knew we were getting S&M lessons as well I would have worn something more appropriate!"

"Oh this isn't a lesson in S&M," said Warren, "This relates to the business world as well. You see, when I first arrived I learned many things. But what resonated most with me was a little lesson Mistress Selene once gave me."

Warren paused for a moment as the memory played over in his head. His first S&M session with Selene was quite a moment. She was the master and he was the slave. He remembered vividly how she worked him over, tying him up and performing various sexual acts that mixed pleasure with pain. He came out of that lesson with a smile on his face and whip marks on his back and burns from candle wax on his chest. It further sent him into the darkness Selene had imparted on him, but it also taught him something very valuable.

"You see, business is like S&M in the sense that there are dominants and submissives. As part of the Inner Circle, we are all by default dominant. But sometimes dominating someone doesn't just mean overpowering them. You need to use both force and cunning, mixing pleasure and pain to get things done."

"Sounds like a kinky way to do business," commented Bobby.

"There's nothing kinky about putting your power to good use," Warren went on, "The way this works is you are all dominants. You all have complete power over these generous volunteers. You can do whatever you want to them. You can beat them, fuck them, and play with them. But do it properly and you'll both feel pleasure in the highest degree. Do it wrongly and the submissive suffers. In business when the submissive suffers you both lose in the long run. Because when they are gone, you don't have power over them anymore."

"So we have to be careful," said Sam, as he admiringly traced his hand over a bound woman strapped to a table.

"Yes, but you must still be dominant. Never let them forget that you are the one in control. That's how business works and that's how S&M works as well."

It made sense in a twisted way. None of them ever would have associated business with kinky sex acts. But in this context it did make some sense of sorts. Business deals in the Hellfire world were like dominant/submissive roles. They were the dominant and they used the submissive to get with they want. They didn't use brute force. They used cunning and at times a few tricks. But in the end they always remained the ones in control.

Warren saw the excitement growing among the young pawns. Some were more excited than others. They had yet to receive a formal lesson in S&M and so long as they were going to experience it sooner or later they might as well get a taste.

It would be a lesson to remember, that was for sure. Bobby, Kitty, Jubilee, Sam, and Tabitha wouldn't just learn about doing business. They would learn to assert themselves. It wasn't enough to just have power. They had to be able to use it and use it well to get the job done. It didn't matter whether it involved sex or business, the goal was the same. It all lead to something they desired. But just because the business lesson was over, it didn't mean the fun had to stop. With this in mind Warren grabbed another whip from his table and smiled at his fellow pawns.

"Now then, enough teaching. Let's keep things going and have some real fun!"

* * *

**Hellfire Manor Foyer**

Throughout his long, complicated life, Logan was used to the past coming back to haunt him. Sometimes it came in the form of old enemies, old lovers, or just old grudges. There were few occasions where he had the chance to actually dig into his past and uncover something directly. That was hard when much of his memory was in pieces. But this was one instance where digging into the past had a new twist. He wouldn't get many answers out of it, but he would get something just as important.

At the moment, Logan was suited up in his custom Hellfire uniform, which was a mix of his old Alpha Flight uniform and Hellfire emblems. He was set for what was sure to be a grueling, not to mention stressful mission. He had with him a file containing all the information Sage could get on Weapon X-23. It wasn't much, but it should be enough to point him in the right direction. He wouldn't be alone either. Raven promised she would come with him to help in his search and right now he was waiting on her. She said she had to make some calls to arrange their travel with X-Industrial. He figured he would leave the logistical stuff up to her anyways because he was still conflicted on the task before him.

It continued to play over in his head. What exactly he was going to do once he found this X-23? This wasn't as simple as a scouting mission or assassination. He was going to have to confront a full-blooded clone of his. There was no telling what state of mind it would be in. There was no telling what it would do once it saw him. And even if he could talk to it (he still wasn't sure if it was a boy or girl) what would he do? It was a lot to think about, but for now he focused on finding this clone.

On the bright side of things, this mission finally gave him something else to think about besides Jean Grey. He was still struggling with what to do with about his feelings for her, but he was trying not to dwell on it at the moment. This X-23 deal really had him worked up. It was a good thing Raven was helping him out because he doubted he could do this on his own. He still smiled at the memory of what she told him when they were drinking in the wine cellar. She wasn't the most direct woman in the world, but she found him interesting and that spoke volumes. He wasn't quite sure what it meant, but that was an issue for another day. For now he was just glad to have someone willing to stick by him.

He paced restlessly as he went over the files, trying to come up with some kind of strategy for dealing with this X-23. Then a familiar interrupted his thoughts.

"Going out tonight, Logan?" said Jean as she descended the stairs.

Logan looked up to see the woman he had obsessed over since his arrival. She always seem to draw her in, especially when she was wearing her revealing Hellfire uniform. But this time, he shook it off.

"Heya Jeannie. Thought you and Summers were going out humpin' tonight," he said turning his attention back to the files one X-23.

Jean stopped halfway down the stairs.

"Where did that come from?" she said in a confused tone.

"What? I was just saying," said Logan, trying to sound bemused.

"Well usually you don't go straight to comments about me and Scott," she said more seriously as she descended the rest of the stairs, "That usually means one of two things: either you're drunk or something else is bothering you. And since I don't smell liquor on your breath that narrows it down."

"Won't argue with that reasoning," he said with a dirty laugh.

Jean tried to see what he was looking at, but he turned away from her again. She was trying to just be casual, but for some reason Logan was more cut off than usual.

"So what is it?" she asked, "So what is it? I'm guessing it has something to do with that file. Is this about your past?"

"This ain't something you need to worry about, darlin'," he told her.

"Are you sure?" she said in a more compassionate tone, "You look stressed."

She reached out to touch his burly face. Usually Logan found her touch so warm and comforting. He would go out of his way just to feel one gesture from this woman. But tonight he was in no mood for it. As much as he loved being near her, he needed to keep his distance from her tonight.

"Knock it off, Jeannie," he said in a flat tone, "I don't bother you when you make plans with Summers. Don't bother me when I make plans of my own."

"Please, Logan, that's not fair," she said, rolling her eyes, "I thought we were over the novelty of my weekly ritual with Scott."

"We just talked about it. Doesn't mean I'm over it."

Logan was going out of his way to avoid eye contact with her. That wasn't a good sign. Jean walked up to him and gave him a concerned look. She sensed something wrong, but it was different this time. And for the first time since his arrival he was shutting her out.

"What's wrong, Logan?" she said with growing concern, "Seriously, you can tell me."

"Sorry, Jeannie, but this is something you can't understand. I need to deal with it on my own," he said.

"That doesn't mean I can't help."

"Maybe so, but I've already got enough help."

"From who?" she asked curiously.

Before Logan could answer, Mystique emerged from behind Logan wearing a similar, yet more custom made uniform meant specifically for field operations.

"That would be me," said the shape shifter, "Sorry Miss Grey, but don't worry. I'll keep an eye on him."

"Don't you start too, Misty," said Logan with a bemused look.

Jean looked at Mystique and then back at Logan. She was surprised he was letting Mystique help and pushing her aside. She had seen her hanging out with Logan a few times, but she assumed it was just a casual thing. Raven was never one to make friends with anybody outside Xavier and her kids and Logan hadn't really connected with anybody else besides her. Perhaps she missed something because of all the new training she was doing. But something was definitely going on.

"Are you sure there's nothing I can do?" asked Jean.

Logan gave the file to Raven and turned towards Jean. He placed both hands on her shoulders and gazed into those alluring green eyes of hers.

"Trust me, darlin', it's better if you stay out of this. I'll fill you in later, but right now I've gotta go. This is something I have to do."

There was a distinct shift in his tone. It was like just looking at her was a challenge. Jean didn't know what to make of it. But it was serious. He really did want her out of this. All she could do was accept it.

"Okay," she sighed, "Just remember that I'm still here for you."

"I know," he said in a somewhat distant tone.

Without another word he turned away from her and led Mystique out the front door. But before they left, Mystique shot her a look. It wasn't one of spite or scorn. It was always hard to tell with her. But Jean got the feeling she was saying something along the lines of "stop torturing him you conniving bitch." She watched as she followed Logan out the door. But even after they were gone Jean lingered.

She couldn't help but worry. Things between her and Logan had been a little strained recently with her doing more magic training more and getting more help from Scott. He still had that longing look in his eye whenever he saw her that she struggled to get around. She didn't want him to push her away just because she was in love with someone else, but it felt like an insurmountable obstacle. He still had strong feelings for her and no matter what, she just couldn't return those feelings. There were times she had to push him away, but she never tried to hurt him. Now it seemed he was the one pushing her away and she didn't like it. Sighing to herself, she went back upstairs to do more reading on the materials Enchantress gave her. She hoped she could work things out with Logan soon. She had enough to worry about with this new power brewing inside her.

For Logan, he remained distant even as he and Mystique got in the limo that would take them to X-Industrial. Talking to Jeannie was not usually this hard. She was usually the first one he would go to for issues like this. But this time, he wanted to put some distance between the two of them. It might be good in the long run because he still wasn't quite sure how deeply he felt for her. He knew those feelings were there, but what he would do with them was still in question.

Even as they rode off, he was distant. Mystique saw it in his eyes and cast him a bemused look. Why he let this girl torment him so was beyond her.

"Are you going to let it go or are you going to be this messed up during the whole mission?" she asked him.

"Sorry Misty, just gotta get my head straight," said Logan, "But don't worry. I ain't gonna lose focus. Let's just get to X-23 as soon as possible. This is something I want to get over with sooner rather than later."

* * *

**Up next: More new prospects come onto the scene while Selene begins to tempt certain members with her sinister plan.**

**AN: I hope you're all enjoying the story so far. There is still plenty more to come. Please remember to review. Post your feedback online via the fanfiction website or send me your thoughts through email. And if you would like to see the uncut version, you can do so on the adultfanfiction website. There is a link to it on my profile. Thank you all very much for reading. Slickboy out.  
**


	15. Embracing and Rejecting

**New Blood  
Chapter 36: Embracing and Rejecting**

* * *

**Tijuana, Mexico**

Logan and Mystique arrived in Tijuana just in time for the weekend nightlife to settle in. They landed just outside the city before sunset and already they could see waves of tourists pouring in, packing clubs, and checking into hotel rooms. Finding anybody in this mess was going to be a challenge. Finding a clone who had all of Logan's senses and skills was going to be next to impossible. But they did have something on their side and that was leads. Thanks in large part to Sage's creative computer hacking, they had a few mixed reports about a mutant girl in Tijuana who showed some strikingly familiar qualities.

In order to keep a low profile, Logan and Mystique posed as tourists. Logan had on his trademark cowboy hat and cowboy boots and Mystique shifted into an attractive young woman in a black miniskirt, high end shoes, and fancy makeup. At first Logan though such a provocative look would be a problem, but when he saw what some of the other women were wearing on the streets his fears were laid to rest. As far as the casual onlooker knew, they were just another pair of tourists.

Their search started in the infamous Tijuana red light district. This was an area not far from the club scene where prostitutes and brothels were everywhere. It was a place where every kind of sex act, legal or illegal, was on sale for a price. There were girls walking the streets who looked like they were barely out of middle school, girls who looked like they had been brought in from other parts of the world, and girls who were clearly transvestites. It was a far cry from the high end sex workers that the Hellfire Club employed, but according to Sage's reports this was where X-23 was most likely located. And that didn't sit well with Logan for a second.

"Damn, of all the places a clone could be runnin' around, why did it have to be here?" he groaned as he scanned the seedy streets for scents.

"What's wrong with Tijuana? You would rather it be running around in some remote stretch of unmapped forest?" quipped Mystique.

"Given the choice, I'd go with the forest," muttered Logan, "This is not the kind of place I hoped I would have to look. But the records Sage hacked said there were police reports of a couple of guys reporting that they were attacked by some girl with metal claws. And there are only so many ways a girl can have mental claws."

"Well at least it narrows it down," said Mystique, "We know it's a girl."

"That ain't a lot of comfort in a place like this, Raven."

"Hey, you're talking to someone who had a daughter work as a stripper for two years. I think I know what I'm talking about here."

Logan shook his head and continued scanning the streets. If this clone of his was a girl and she was selling her body for sex to get by, then this would be even harder. There was no telling what kind of state she would be in. She could be either really traumatized or really bitter. Either way, it would be pretty hard to reason with her.

Mystique didn't see it quite that negatively though. In her mind, a girl with Logan's personality working as a prostitute would stand out pretty well. And if she did what she did well, then maybe the Hellfire Club could offer her something more. Logan sure didn't like the idea and she couldn't blame him. When she learned about some of the things Rogue had been doing when she worked as a stripper she got a little sick to her stomach. But over time she came to accept it. She understood that was what she had to do to prove herself and Rogue didn't seem to mind it. But Rogue had the benefit of strong conditioning from a young age. This X-23 might not be so lucky.

"So where do we start?" sighed Logan, "This place stinks so much I don't know if I could even begin to pick up a scent."

"Let's ask around a bit," suggested Mystique, "If she's put some men in the hospital she may have a reputation around here…just as I'm sure you did wherever you went."

"You tryin' to be coy with me at a time like this?"

"Why not? You're too tense, Logan. In a place like this, if you don't keep your cool nobody will help you. I figured a man like you would know that."

"What are you implying?" he said smugly.

"If you have to ask then what's the point of me answering?"

Logan rolled his eyes and took out some of the reports Sage printed out for him. There were only four of them, but they all said the same thing. They reported groups of men who came in complaining that a young teenage prostitute attacked them with claws. None of the men were seriously wounded, although one did have a major laceration on a very private area, but they were all pretty pissed. There was no indication that the police followed up on the incidents. Around here it was usually the girls who came in to report an assault so tracking down a girl who might actually be able to defend herself wasn't too big a priority. And if she had any level of his skill, she would probably be able to avoid it anyways.

As he and Mystique walked along through the seedy streets, a number of women and even a few strangely dressed men looked at him. But he ignored their gazes. He wasn't out for a good time tonight. If he wanted that he could go back to Hellfire Manor. But among all these strange and exotic displays, it would be a challenge finding one figure like him among the crowd.

At a certain street corner, Logan stopped and unfolded one of the reports.

"Alright, so if this piss poor paperwork is right, this is the corner where the last two incidents were reported," said Logan.

"That leaves quite a bit of ground to cover," said Mystique as she surveyed the area, "Can you pick up her scent?"

Logan sniffed the air, but quickly cringed. One of the drawbacks to having super-powered senses was that the unpleasant scents, sounds, and what not were a whole lot worse.

"Blegh! On streets like these? Not a chance," he muttered.

"Then I guess we'll just have to ask," she shrugged.

"Ask? Who the hell do we ask?"

Without explaining any further, Mystique walked down the sidewalk to the first prostitute she could find. It turned out to be a somewhat strange looking transvestite wearing undersized pumps, a very short skirt, and a halter top with a hole in it.

"Excuse me, I was hoping you could help me find someone who works around here," she asked.

Upon seeing her, the transvestite grinned and did his best pose.

"Honey, you don't need to look any further. I've got everything you need right here."

"Not interested," she said strongly, "You see, my friend and I have a thing for younger ladies and I heard there was a hot little number working around here. Maybe you've seen her. She's probably got black hair, dark eyes, and a bit of a temper?"

The transvestite looked at her strangely and then back at Logan. He immediately went from trying to get a client to trying to get out of this. Whoever these two were, they must have had a death wish.

"I think I know who you're talking about and let me save you the trouble. Believe you me, the girl you're looking for isn't the friendly type. You don't want her."

"Let us be the judge of that," said Mystique impatiently, "Do you know where she is or not."

"Oh she works this area. She does most of her business just outside the El Caballo Loco hotel just up the block. But I would get away while you still can. I've seen one man too many come out from her looking roughed up. Even the biggest, strongest, meanest sons of bitches don't seem to hold up against her. It's surprising too because she sure isn't the biggest gal in the world, but she's got something going on and I'm not any hurry to find out."

Mystique held back a chuckle. It sounded like this X-23 had already made a name for herself. She was very much like Logan in that respect in that wherever she went, she left her mark. This transvestite may be a little over the top, but at least he showed they were in the right area.

"Tell you what, you and your man come with me and I'll do things even that little demon seed can't do," she said, putting back on a seductive leer.

"Thanks, but we'll take our chances," said Mystique, "You wouldn't happen to know the name she goes by would you?"

"Sorry honey, but you're on your own there. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got some merchandise to sell."

Mystique rolled her eyes and watched as the bawdy transvestite went back to work. Now that they had a location they could narrow their search. But information from a transvestite dressed like that didn't seem like the most credible source for information. But it was better than nothing.

"You just had to ask someone, didn't you?" said Logan.

"What? Don't tell me you have something against transvestites," said Mystique coyly.

"That's not the point."

"We got another lead, didn't we? El Caballo Loco. Are we going to check it out or not?"

Logan muttered a curse under his breath and followed her down the block. Mystique was a lot more direct than he was. Being a shape shifter and a former mercenary sort of demanded that. At least that transvestite didn't get too cute with them. The last thing he needed was an incident in a place like this.

After about a block and a half they arrived at a small, six story hotel. It looked pretty old. The windows were dirty, some of the bricks were chipped away, and the windows were dirty. Half the neon lights were shorted out as well, but even for a run down place like this it looked pretty busy. They could already see a couple of prostitutes hanging out at the front entrance with some clients. None of them caught their attention. But then again they didn't even know what they were looking for.

"Any scents yet?" asked Mystique.

"Yeah…STD's, booze, and drugs," said Logan, "There's plenty of hookers here."

"Think one of them could be X-23?"

"I sure as hell hope not," he groaned.

"Only one way to find out," said the shape shifter.

Then to Logan's surprise, Mystique shifted her form again. This time she morphed into the shape of a young, attractive, woman with short black hair, a tight mini-skirt, matching heels, fishnet stockings, and a crop top that showed off her mid-drift. She also added in some splotchy makeup, slightly dirtied skin, and an overall messy disposition. It made her look like just another prostitute working these dirty streets. It didn't take long for Logan to pick up on what she was doing.

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me," said Logan.

"Oh come on, like you haven't picked up a hooker before?" she said, "You've already banged half of Hellfire's sex workers, haven't you?"

"That's different. I have standards, ya know?" he said.

"Oh very funny," said Mystique.

The shape shifter responded by cleaning herself up a bit, making it so she looked a little less trashy and more exotic. She couldn't afford to be too pretty though, otherwise they would stick out in a place like this. But once she made the adjustments she was ready.

"Now are you going to keep complaining or are we going to check this out?" said Mystique.

"You're the hooker here, Raven. Lead the way," said Logan wryly.

Mystique shot him a bemused look. He was being a bit too coy for a situation like this. The mission was to find X-23 and he was nit-picking over her disguise. She swore sometimes she didn't understand this man. He was so focused on the mission, yet he found time to be a dirty old man. It was annoying, but she wasn't in the mood to argue with him. At least Rogue and Kurt weren't here. If they saw her using a disguise like this she would never hear the end of it.

Going with the plan, Mystique latched onto Logan's arm as if she were a prostitute escorting him into the hotel. They didn't draw any suspicious glances although a few girls did offer to double up, which was tempting but Logan turned them down. Once inside they slipped past the front desk where the manager was giving out room keys to girls and their clients. They didn't plan on getting a room so they wouldn't need one. They just had to get upstairs and see if they could get a scent. The elevator was down so they slipped into the nearest stairwell. There Mystique shifted back into her normal blue-skinned form.

"That was easy," she said, "Now where do we start looking?"

"Top floor," said Logan without hesitation.

"Why the top floor?"

"Because that's where I would set up shop," he answered, "Makes it easier to throw people out the window and make sure they die when they hit the ground."

It sounded logical enough and Mystique followed him up the stairs to the top floor. Like much of the buildings in the area, the stairwell wasn't very well kempt or well lit. There were a lot of blind spots and plenty of good places to hide. It was good in terms of strategy, especially for someone with stealth and hunting skills like Logan. He could only assume this girl (which he was now sure of) had his same mindset. But as he reached the top floor he felt a sense of dread come over him. He almost forgot that this was his clone and by all accounts she was a teenage girl. What was he going to say to her? What could he say to her? And moreover, what could he do for her?

Once out of the stairwell and into the hallway, Logan slowed down and carefully sniffed the air. Since they were indoors and there was some air conditioning to this place, the air was cleaner and he could pick up on more scents. There were still traces of drugs, sex, and alcohol, but they weren't as mixed as they were outside. This floor had plenty of activity. He could hear some moans echoing from a few of the rooms. None of them sounded familiar and he couldn't pick up any scents, but he had a strong sense that she was near.

"Smell anything, Logan?" said Mystique, who carefully followed.

"Not yet, but she's here," he said strongly, "I can feel it."

They proceeded carefully, passing down the narrow halls in search of any trace for this X-23. They weren't sure what she looked like. None of the files Sage hacked for them had a picture. They didn't have much of a description either other than her having dark hair and a skin tone similar to Logan's. They could only hope that once they saw her they would be able to recognize her. If she was a clone she couldn't look too different. But that didn't make it sit any easier with Logan.

They made a turn down the west wing of hotel. It was the last row of rooms before hitting another stairwell. But after only a few steps down the hall, Logan smelled something.

"Wait…I think I've got something," he said, immediately going into his hunting mode.

"What is it? Do you smell her?" asked Mystique.

"Depends on your definition," he answered cryptically, "I smell…me. It's not quite the same, but trust me I know my own scent. She's here. I know she is!"

Logan leaned over and sniffed the floor and along the walls, following the distinct trail down the hall. Mystique followed close behind, keeping a close eye on their surroundings as all good mercenaries do. She noticed this part of the hall was a lot quieter than the other one. There was probably a good reason for that. If what that transvestite told them was true, then this girl must make quite an impact. With that in mind she was extra careful, drawing one of her guns just in case she tried to attack them.

Logan eventually tracked the scent to a specific door, room 616. He put his ear to the door to see if he could hear anything. But there wasn't a sound to be heard. He just knew this was the source of the scent. With that in mind he stood silently in front of the door, uncertain of how to proceed. Usually he would never hesitate to bust into a room and face a target, but this wasn't just anybody he was dropping in on. This was his clone.

"Is she in there?" said Mystique in a barely audible tone.

"Quiet!" he replied, "She's in there. At least her scent is."

"Well what are you waiting for?" said the shape shifter impatiently.

It was now or never. Logan had come this far from the nice opulence of Hellfire Manor to one of the seediest areas of Tijuana Mexico. He might as well see it through. Taking a deep breath, he drew his claws and carefully picked the lock. It was partially rusted anyways so it was easy to open. Once unlocked, he kicked the door open and burst into the room. But to his surprise, he saw nothing.

"The hell?" he grunted.

The room had clearly been slept in. In fact, the room had probably been used for sex. The stench of semen and sweat lingered in the air and from the scent of it all, it was pretty recent. But there was no sign of the girl or the guy who had been in here with her. Mystique gripped her gun firmly while Logan aggressively smelled the air.

"Maybe she's in another room?" she suggested.

"No, she's here. She just…"

"RRRRRAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

But before he could finish, he was cut off by a blood-curtailing growl that resembled that of an enraged animal. Logan and Mystique promptly turned around to see that a lone figure had been wedged in the nook between the ceiling and the door. That figure was a scantily dressed teenage girl with black hair, tanned skin, and an enraged look in her eyes that Logan knew all too well. And from her hands and feet there were deadly metal claws protruding ominously. It confirmed what the scent hinted at. This was X-23, his clone.

"YOU!" she roared as she descended from the ceiling.

Acting on instinct, Mystique sprang into action.

"I've got her!" she said, raising her gun.

"Raven, wait!" exclaimed Logan, but it was too late.

Before Mystique could get a shot off, X-23 sliced the gun into several pieces, causing the round inside to explode and burn the shape shifters hand significantly. She fell back in pain and then X-23 went in for the kill. She managed to avoid her, but she caught a good piece of her shoulder and before she could recompose herself, the young girl delivered a firm roundhouse kick to her face, breaking a few facial bones and sending Mystique tumbling to the floor in a heap of pain. But she didn't go in for the kill. As soon as the shape shifter was down, she turned her sights on Logan and when she saw him the look in her eyes was one of pure rage.

"It's you! I know it's you!" she roared angrily.

"Kid, wait!"

But Logan's plea fell on deaf ears as she unleashed her wrath on him. She pushed him back towards the bed, tearing up the sheets and a nearby table as she aggressively slashed at him. She backed him into a wall and tried to stab him right in the face, but he managed to duck and slip away while she yanked her claw out. She continued her attack, jumping into the air and attempting to hit him with the claws in her foot. But now that he had a few seconds to react, he went on the defensive and managed to block her attacks. Even for someone her size, she was pretty strong. She got in a few scratches, but no really lethal blows. Every move was swift and efficient, definitely the product of extensive training. And every time she made a move she let out a grunt of anger mixed with pain. It was as if she wasn't just attacking him. She was attacking the one thing that made her life so painful.

"I knew I'd find you!" she grunted as one of her slashes was deflected, "Sooner or later I'd find you! And now that you're here I'll make you pay! I'll make you pay for everything!"

"Ack!" grunted Logan as she hacked a chunk of his thigh off, "Kid! Snap out of it! I'm not here to fight you!"

"I don't care!" she yelled, her claws tearing a good chunk of the wall off, "It's all because if you! Everything! All the pain I feel! It's because of YOU!"

This girl wasn't thinking or acting rationally. She was going purely on rage. Logan had experienced it before. It was hard to snap out of at times. It was further proof that this girl really was his clone. He had to get her to calm down. But with that look in her eye that was going to be a hell of a challenge.

"Kid…I know what you're going through," he said as he deflected more attacks, "I know what it's like to feel used…to feel betrayed…to be so angry at the world you wanna tear into anything that moves!"

"You don't know shit! You could never know!" she yelled.

She tried to plunge her claws into his heart, but he deflected her attack, grabbed her arms, and turned them around so that they were held firmly behind her back. Now she was temporarily restrained. He knew it wouldn't last, but he had to get through to her.

"You gotta calm down! Look, you think I asked to be cloned? You think I wanted this to happen to you?! I didn't have any part of it!"

"I don't care! You're going to pay!" she grunted.

Then in an impressive show of acrobatics, she dipped down slightly with Logan still holding her hands and then kicked upwards with her right leg that still had a claw extending out. Logan didn't have time to dodge this one. It hit him right in the face, nearly gouging his eye out and severely cutting his face.

"Augh!" he howled, grabbing his face and falling to the floor.

Now free, Laura clenched her fists and prepared for her final attack. She long dreamed of this moment. It was the moment where she would finally get revenge on the last person responsible for so much pain. She prepared to sever his spine. Nothing was going to stop her now.

"Now…you die!" she proclaimed.

Then just as she was about to attack, she felt a sharp sting in her thigh.

"Augh! What the…" she grunted as she looked down next to her.

"Sorry kid. But it's time for a time out," said Mystique.

The shape shifter, despite having a bloody wound on her arm and a bruised face, had collected herself enough to get up and sneak over to her while she was focused on Logan. Looking down at her thigh, she noticed she had injected her with some sort of high tech syringe. Having been raised in a lab she knew how to recognize them. And whatever it was she injected her with, it took effect very fast. She suddenly felt very drowsy and every one of her limbs went numb and limp.

"Hnn…" she groaned as she fell to the floor.

Once X-23 was sedated, Mystique helped Logan back up. He was still clenching his face, which had a very bad wound on it. She cringed somewhat at the sight, but thanks to his healing factor it was already healing up easily. But he was still in a lot of pain.

"Are you alright?" she asked him.

He looked up at her with his bloodied face as if to give the obvious answer.

"I'll be fine," he groaned, "What the hell did you do to her?"

"I figured you weren't one for planning, so I came prepared," she said, "I borrowed a dose of Sinister's special sedative from Hank. He didn't say how long it would last. He just said it would keep someone with a strong healing factor at bay for a bit."

If Logan wasn't in so much pain he might have actually laughed. Mystique was a resourceful woman. She knew how to plan ahead. Those kinds of tactics weren't usually his thing. He always favored a more 'hands on' approach. But given their current situation he was willing to make an exception.

After taking a few deep breaths, giving his face some time to heal, he turned his attention to X-23, who was now leaning limply against the foot of the bed. She was still conscious, but in a dazed state. She still had that angry look in her eye, but she was docile now. It was in this state he finally had an opportunity to take in her disposition. It wasn't a pretty sight. If what she was wearing was any indication it confirmed what he and Mystique already suspected. She was a teenage prostitute. She was wearing a very skimpy mini-skirt with matching black boots and a special crop top that brought out her breasts, even though they were still developing. Her hair was messy and it looked like she hadn't slept much. He could also smell the stench of semen emanating from between her legs. It indicated that she had just finished 'serving' a client not long ago. The thought made him ill, but all points considered he shouldn't have been surprised.

Once he collected himself he scooted up next to her. He could tell she still wanted to attack, but he didn't move. He spent the entire flight here wondering what he was going to say to this girl and now here she was. He couldn't think of anything then so he would just have to do what he did best and follow his instinct. Because like it or not this girl was a part of him.

"Kid, I need you to listen to me," he said, still reeling with pain from her earlier blows.

"Don't call me kid!" she grunted, still unable to move.

"Well I sure as hell ain't gonna call you X-23. That's the name of a weapon. Not a teenage girl. Come on, is there some other name you go by?"

The former living weapon tensed. She hated this man so much. But here he was trying to talk to her. She wasn't sure what to say to him. She spent all those years seeking him out for no other reason than just to attack the last vestige of her past, but he wasn't going to fight back. That much was clear to her now. There was so much about this man that confused her. And without thinking she just answered.

"Laura…" she said.

"Laura huh?" said Logan, grinning somewhat since it sounded similar to his name, "Nice name. So uh…Laura, I know you just chopped my face up and all, but we need to talk. I know you're angry and it ain't easy listening when you're angry. But just hear me out okay? I came this far for you, haven't I?"

He sounded sincere, but it would take more than that to get through all the anger Laura was feeling.

"What can you say that will make it any better?" she said in a low tone, "I'm a monster…a living weapon. They trained me to kill. They took away my humanity. And the one person who tried to teach me to be human…my mother, Sarah Kinney…I killed her. I killed her with my own hands without knowing."

That came as a shock. Logan read that Sarah had been the top scientist at Hydra, but it never said she was the surrogate. She must have been more motherly to her than she was supposed to. That he couldn't understand, but there was plenty else he could empathize with.

"Yeah, it hurts. Trust me, I know how much it hurts. But takin' your anger out on me ain't gonna make it go away. I'm not the one who put you through that mess. I'm just the unlucky son of a bitch whose blood they stole to make you. Believe me, if you left any one of those pricks alive I would have hunted them down and butchered them every bit as bad as I'm sure you did."

Laura wasn't sure how to respond to that, but upon hearing the gruff tone in his voice she settled a bit. Her anger lessened and she even managed to turn her head so she could look this man in the eye. His face was still bleeding and he looked pretty out of it, but he was still there for her. She didn't claim to know much about emotions and didn't know what to feel at the moment. All she knew was it wasn't like anything she felt before.

"Why are you here?" she asked him.

"Blame her," he said, pointing to Mystique, "She's the one that suggested I come looking for you."

"Yeah, you're welcome," she said, still holding her bruised face.

"But beyond that, I've been readin' up on you lately," he continued, "You see, I recently joined this new group that really helped answer some questions. They helped me uncover secrets about my past I never had the slightest idea about, you being one of them. I read up on everything they did to you and trust me, I've been there. I've been poked, prodded, dissected, you name it. I've felt it too. I know how bad it is."

Laura didn't want to believe him at first, but looking him in the eye she knew what he was saying was true. That look was the same look she often had when she looked at herself in the mirror and saw the anger and bitterness of the past. For him, it was just as strong if not stronger. It left her feeling very conflicted and at a loss for what to do.

"Why couldn't you just leave me alone?" she asked desperately.

"I don't know," groaned Logan, "Maybe because you're my freakin' clone and I ain't got anybody else out there in this fucked up world. I mean think about it…you were made from my blood. I'm probably the closest thing to family you've got."

That word, family, hit her hard. For once the anger waned and a new sense of sorrow came over her. She wasn't used to feeling these emotions, but ever since she left Hydra she had been feeling a lot of them all at once. They hurt in many ways, but this time it was different. She wasn't sure what to make of it and just kept listening to Logan talk.

"Look, I didn't exactly come here with a plan," he told her, "I just wanted to find you. And now that I have, I guess it's kind of up in the air what happens next. I could either leave and never see you again. Or maybe we could…I don't know, try to help each other."

"How could you help me? And why would you want to?"

"Because I'm the only one who can, damn it!" said Logan, getting frustrated with this, "I told you, I don't know what I'm doing. But a few months ago I was just like you, running from everybody, and fighting anybody who got in my way. And since you're young I'll save you the trouble and tell you it's a bad way to live. It doesn't lead you anywhere. All it does is fill you with more anger and more rage. It almost got me killed, but then someone came along and gave me a chance to do more with my life. And I can safely say it's been a hell of a lot better ever since."

Laura was starting to get some feeling in her arms again. She even made a fist. But even though she could move now, Logan didn't move. Mystique looked over with more concern. Chances were she had more of that sedative in reserve. But Logan waved her down. He knew what he was doing. At least he hoped he did.

"Just look at your life, Laura," said Logan strongly, "Is this what you want to keep doing? Fucking random guys for money while there are probably at least a million other assholes out there like Weapon X who got their eye on you?"

"What more can I do?" she replied, "I can take care of myself."

"No you can't. If you could you wouldn't be staying in a hotel as shitty as this."

Mystique held back a laugh when she heard that one, but neither Logan nor Laura cracked a smile. Then what happened next surprised all of them. Logan casually slipped his arm around her and hugged her close to him. At first Mystique thought she was going to gut him on the sport. Her arms were moving and the sedative was clearly wearing off because of her healing factor. But even though she could, she didn't. She just let him hold her.

"There's only so much for you in a place like this," said Logan, "Come with me. Let me introduce you to the people who helped me. I'll bet they can help you too. They can make it so no one else like Weapon X will ever come after you. And if they try, they'll see to it that they suffer in the worst possible way. They'll even let you take part in it."

Laura was at a loss for words. One side of her still wanted to tear into this man, but the other wanted to just continue sitting there in his comforting arms. It was a unique feeling. The only other time she felt something like this was in those last grizzly moments when her mother embraced her one last time before she died. It was a nice feeling. It brought out emotions in her she didn't understand. But they were comforting. And even though the pain was still there, it was less.

Looking at him and then down at her hands, which were still bloodied and dirtied she knew he was right. This was no life. She couldn't keep going on like this. Selling her body for sex wasn't getting her anywhere. Even if the sex made her feel good, it was only a small remedy for a much greater pain. Her mother always wanted more for her. Maybe this was her one chance to become something other than a failed weapons project. She looked back up at Logan, fighting with herself to make a decision. She must have stared for nearly ten full seconds. Then finally, she withdrew her claws and buried her face in his shoulder and started weeping.

Her sudden show of emotion caught Logan off guard, but he didn't pull away. He just kept holding her closely so she could let it out. Mystique finally put away the syringe and smiled. It was a scene that was very strange in many ways, but it reminded her so much of the moments when she held Kurt and Rogue in times of pain. Maybe there was hope for this girl after all.

After letting her vent for a while, Logan looked down at her and smiled.

"So how about it? Will you come with me and give it a shot?" asked Logan.

"Yes…I'll come with you," she answered, "Are you sure they'll be willing to help me?"

"Let me worry about that," he assured her, "But trust me, I think you'll fit in just fine with our crowd."

* * *

**Sinister's Lab**

Rahne Sinclair woke up in a groggy, disoriented daze. Every one of her limbs felt heavy and weak. Her vision was blurred and her breathing was labored. All she could see above her were a couple of bright fluorescent lights and a dark figure hovering over her. She tried getting up, but she was just too out of it. But as her vision cleared she made out the figure hovering over her. It was her mother, Moria.

"Mom?" she said in a weak tone.

"Hello, lass. Rise and shine," said Moria, smiling down at her adopted daughter.

Rahne smiled back as it all came back to her. She remembered agreeing to a procedure for her powers. Hank McCoy, Sinister's assistant, had been the one to convince her to go through with it. He told her it was the only way to get control of herself. She agreed and the last thing she remembered was lying down on a bed and getting some anesthesia. She figured the process was over now. At least it ought to be given how tired she was. She felt like she had just gone three days without rest of any kind. But grogginess aside, she did feel better. That gnawing animal side was no longer fighting her.

"Did it work?" she asked.

Moria's expression shifted and then Hank emerged, looking equally glad to see that she was awake.

"Indeed it did," answered Hank, "It worked as well as we could have hoped. Your powers should be under control now."

"But…what about my appearance?" asked Rahne in a worried tone.

"As I said earlier, some of those changes were permanent. But fear not. The procedure was able to remedy much of the undesired affects. I think you'll find your new look quite preferable."

Hank then held up a mirror so she could see her face. And what Rahne saw wasn't necessarily what she was hoping for. But Hank was right. It was much better than it was when she came in.

"Oh my…" she gasped.

Fighting through her fatigue, she rose up slightly and took the mirror from Hank. She rubbed her eyes, helping it to clear and took in the full view of what she saw. Her face was back to its usual shape. It looked just like she did before her transformation. The shape and contours were the same. Even her short, shoulder length, red hair was the same. But there was one difference though. Even though her face was back, it was still covered in a thin layer of her canine fur. It wasn't as thick or shaggy as before, but it was still there. And when she reached up to touch it she noticed something else. The rest of her body was the same way.

Pulling back the covers, Rahne took in her full appearance. To her relief, her feminine figure was back. Her tail was gone, her hands and feet looked normal again, and her shapely womanly curves were back. But like her face, her body was covered in a thin layer of auburn fur. It was short and fine, not unlike that of that other boy, Kurt Wagner. Only hers had a distinctive canine look and feel to it. It was smooth to the touch and it glimmered in the fluorescent lighting. Even though every other part of her looked and felt human, the fur was there and it looked permanent. But even though a part of her was disappointed, another part of her was excited.

Moria, sensing her daughter's confusion, leaned over her with a concerned look.

"This was as far as the procedure could go," she told her, "Any further and you could have lost your powers forever. I'm sorry if it's not your old look, but…"

"It's okay, mom," said Rahne as she admired her new features, "It could be worse. And besides, I kind of like it."

That caught Moria a bit by surprise. But Hank couldn't help but grin. It was just as he hoped. His earlier words of encouragement seemed to have gotten through to her. She didn't look confused or anxious about her appearance anymore. In fact, the more she looked at herself the more into it she seemed. It was as if this was how she was supposed to look and she was only realizing it just now.

After composing herself a bit more, Rahne slipped out from the bed returned to her feet. She was still a little woozy, but she was able to keep her balance. She noticed she was naked, but she didn't mind. She just wanted to stand up and take in her new form in its entirety. Next to the bed was a full bodied mirror, which was usually used by the women to check the results of their plastic surgery. But Hank kept it up because he had a feeling Rahne would want to see this.

"Not bad," she said, "At least it didn't ruin my breast enhancements."

Moria smiled. It was good to see her daughter getting her sense of humor back.

"What about your powers? Can ye still use them?"

"Let me check…"

Rahne shifted briefly into her full wolf form. Then she shifted into her half-human, half-wolf form. It all went smoothly without the same stress as before. It was so effortless it she barely noticed it. Usually when she shifted it was like tensing a muscle to shift from form to form. But now it happened so easily. She didn't know if that was because of the procedure Hank did or if because she was embracing it. Whatever the case, she liked it.

"Works like a charm!" smiled Rahne, "I think you've done it, Dr. McCoy! I can't remember the last time I felt this good!"

"Think nothing of it, my dear," said Hank, "I know it's not everything you wanted. But I hope you come to embrace this new figure. I, for one, find it quite enchanting."

"Aww, you're a sweet one," she smiled.

She gave him a hug and an affectionate peck on the cheek. It caught Hank off guard, but he didn't mind. He even embraced her back a bit. But as much as he wanted to just feel her new, feral body in all its nude glory he had to restrain himself. Moria gave him a strong look every step of the way. She was glad her daughter was okay, but that didn't mean she was going to give him permission to get too friendly with her. He was still Sinister's lackey in her mind.

"Guess we'll still have to make some changes, lass," said Moria.

"Aye," said Rahne as she looked at herself in the mirror again, "For one, I'm going to be needing some new clothes. I don't think my new look goes with anything else I've got."

"We'll take care of that when we get back to Paris. We'll make a day of it. I promise ye," said Moria.

"Actually…I was sort of hoping we could stick around here for a while," said Rahne.

Moria's expression shifted. She had a feeling this would come up sooner or later. Rahne had always talked about getting more involved in the Inner Circle. There was only so much they could do at their Paris branch, but there was a reason for that. And it was a reason she was too young to understand. But she was getting to a point where she wanted to do more.

"Rahne, you're better now. You're in control. There's no reason for us to stay here any longer," she reasoned.

"I know. But I'm afraid if I go back to Europe I may fall into old habits again," said Rahne seriously, "Ye said it yourself. I brought this on myself because I was feeding the animal inside me and while trying to hold it back. I think I need to learn to embrace it this time."

"You can learn to do that back in Paris," said Moria, placing both hands on her daughter's shoulders.

"No I can't and ye know it," said Rahne, "Mom, I love ye. But you don't deal with these powers. You can't teach me how to embrace them because ye just don't understand."

"I know," muttered Moria, that issue always having been a point of contention, "But that doesn't mean I can't teach ye. I know people who can help. Just give it some time."

"If this experience has taught me anything, mom, it's that time is one luxury even the Hellfire Club can't afford. In Europe everything that caused this is still there. Around here, it's different. There are people who understand and they can help me. And there are opportunities here that I just don't have back in Paris."

"Rahne, don't be making this an excuse to get in closer to the Inner Circle," said Moria with a touch of motherly scorn, "I've told ye repeatedly. You're not ready."

"I know. And it's not an excuse!" she argued back, "I just think I might be better off staying here for a while. We both would. You're the one who always wants to spend more time with Xavier."

Moria scorned her choice of words, but she had that look in her eye that was always hard to get around. This wasn't just her wanting to do something just to do it. She really thought she could do more staying here. She looked over at Hank, who hadn't stopped smiling since they started talking. She gave him a suspicious look. Somehow he knew he had a hand in this. He must have gotten to her since his powers weren't that different from hers. She figured it was better him than Sinister, but the fact he had been influenced by Sinister didn't sit well.

Never-the-less, she had to do what was best for Rahne. She was right about having more opportunities here. And there was some appear about spending more time with Charles. But if they did this, she had to keep a very close eye on Hank and Sinister.

"Ye just had to give me that puppy dog look, didn't ye?" sighed Moria.

"I can't help it. I am an expert at it," said Rahne, always proud of how she could work her mother over.

"Given you're abilities, I'm not surprised," said Hank, "So does this make it official? Will Rahne be indulging us with her presence for the near future?"

"For now," said Moria as she turned towards Hank, "But remember, McCoy, she's my daughter. I don't want her getting any 'sinister' influences, understand?"

"Oh mom, be polite will ye? The man did just fix my powers," said Rahne.

"It's quite alright, my dear. I understand," said Hank, still smiling despite Moria's scorn, "And I assure you, I'll do my part. I understand full well that I have a role here and I have no intention of deviating from it."

"See that it stays that way," said Moria sternly.

Her eyes were cold and her voice was forceful. She may not have had mutant powers, but Moria was every bit the Hellfire woman as the rest of the Inner Circle. She was not afraid to make threats and she always made good on them. Hank understood this, but he was not dissuaded. He looked forward to having someone around the manor who was more like him. For once he may actually have someone he can relate to. Rahne may be a young woman, but she was a young woman who he had already left an indelible mark on. And if she stuck around, there was a chance he could leave plenty more.

"Come on, Rahne, let's go get ye some new clothes," said Moria.

"Sure thing, mom," said Rahne who grabbed a nearby blanket and wrapped it around her body to conceal herself, "Thanks again, Hank. I look forward to ye helping me."

"As do I, Rahne…as do I."

She smiled back at him one last time before she followed her mother out of the lab. Hank was a strange man and a bit off in some ways, but he was helping her and that was all that mattered right now. Rahne Sinclair had spent much of her short life holding back what she was becoming and it nearly cost her dearly. Now she had a chance to embrace another side of herself and Hank could be the one to show her the way. She knew her mother didn't quite approve. That look on her face was always so telling. But if she was to ascend the Hellfire Club and be a better bounty hunter, she had to learn as much as possible. She had a feeling she would need it in the future.

* * *

**Xavier's Office **

Moria MacTaggart had dealt with a lot in her life. From her bastard of a husband, to losing her first child, to joining the Hellfire Club with Charles, she endured a lot. This recent episode with Rahne was particularly difficult, but it seemed the worst was past them. Rahne had control of her powers again and she had most of her old appearance back. She would have to do some adjusting though. Now that she couldn't make herself appear completely human she would have to change how she did her bounty hunting as well as how she carried herself. It was going to take time, but she seemed content with her new look. It was just going to be a while before she could get used to it.

As always, Charles was there to support her. After helping Rahne get situated, he invited her up to his office for a glass of wine and some quiet time to let everything sink in. Naturally, he had been concerned about Rahne. While Moria was the one who raised her, he always did sort of look to her as a daughter and was glad to hear she was doing better. He was also glad to hear that they decided to stay a while longer. With everything that went on in the Hellfire Club they didn't always have time to fly across an ocean to see each other. Now it would be much easier on them and with times being as complicated as they were, it might be wise in the long run.

"So Rahne is doing better, I see," said Charles as he sat next to Moria.

"Aye, she's coming around," said Moria, who gulped down the last of her wine, "But I'm still worried. You know I kept her in Europe for a reason."

"Yes, Europe is along way from Selene and Sinister," sighed Charles, "But you've spent a great deal teaching Rahne to be her own person. I am confident she'll be able to take care of herself."

"That's not what worries me. She seems to have connected with Hank McCoy and while he's no Sinister or Selene, he is a little…off."

"Yes, well all the time he's spent with Sinister will do that. But rest assured, I'll keep an eye on him. If I sense for one minute that he is using Rahne, I will liquefy that brilliant brain of his until there is nothing left."

"I know ye will," smiled Moria, giving him an affectionate gesture, "But still, with Sinister acting a bit strangely lately I can't help but worry. I have a bad feeling he or Selene may be planning something."

"They always are," said Charles, "But that is why we must be vigilant."

"I know. But that's going to be harder with Rahne to worry about."

"We'll find a way."

Xavier set his wine glass aside and slipped his arm around her waist. He let her casually lean into him, allowing his warmth to sooth her anxious demeanor. There was a lot going through her mind. He could sense how concerned she was for Rahne and how her presence would affect the ongoing situation with Sinister. Moria wasn't soft on much, but Rahne was special. After having lost her first child she was determined to keep her safe. He had personally seen her torture those who dared hurt her, namely her biological father. And she would not hesitate to do it again. But Rahne wasn't the only issue at hand.

Now that they were here, they could better consolidate their efforts to uncover whatever plots Sinister and Selene were planning. The thefts Sinister were ordering was escalating. They still didn't know what exactly he was doing and for now he appeared to be a step ahead of them. But that is why they had to think ahead.

"Regardless of the situation, Moria…I'm glad you're here," said Charles in an affectionate tone.

"I'm glad too, Charles. I just wish it were under different circumstances."

"As do it, but one thing Hellfire always does and does well is turn every misfortune into an opportunity. And I think we have a chance to do that."

"Oh? How do ye figure?" asked Moria curiously.

"Well first, we must make a few calls to ensure our European operations are sound. You still have that young boy, Jamie Madrox over there, do you not? I'm sure he and Forge can keep it together over there."

"I already called them an hour ago," grinned Moria, "We'll work out the details later."

"Ah, I should have known," said the Black King in good humor, "But I was also thinking that you take a more proactive role with the younger pawns. You seem to have done a good job teaching them the few times you were here. I'd like that to continue."

"I certainly wouldn't mind, Charles, but what else could I teach them? They're already maturing quite well on their own last I checked."

"True, but I sense a few may be a bit more…vulnerable than others. I'm sure you've noticed it too, namely in Tabitha, Roberto, and Alex."

"Aye, you think Selene has noticed it as well?"

"Without a doubt," said Xavier strongly, "With that in mind, perhaps you could reach out to them."

"What makes ye think I can get through to them?"

"Because they'll listen to you. To them, I'm just the Black King. They'll hear me out, but they may not listen. And you'll be able to relate to them better. You always were good with wayward youths."

Moria smiled, the obvious reference being Rahne. And she did have a soft spot for the young. Losing her unborn child to her ex-husband had a way of affecting her as such. But the idea of nurturing other young minds in the ways of the Hellfire Club had its appeal. She always did enjoy turning naïve young mutants into ruthless, tough, Hellfire royalty. If she was here she would have more chances to do so.

"That sounds like something I can do, so long as I can still find time for Rahne," she said.

"Of course," said Charles, "But there is one other matter I've been discussing with Selene. And I think it would be best if you got involved as well."

"And what might that be?"

Xavier reached into his pocket and pulled out a couple of folded up pieces of paper. He then unfolded them and let Moria look over them. They looked like reports from Sage on specific mutants. There were three of them and they were all fairly young. She also noticed they all had X-Industrial identification numbers so that could only mean they were already employees. They were a little on the young side, but they each had their share of potential in terms of powers.

"Monet St. Croix, Julian Keller, and Danielle Moonstar," Moria read, "Some of these sound familiar."

"Julian Keller should. His parents are wealthy business associates of mine," said Charles, "He's a bit of a hell-spawn though. He has great power, but he's a tad hot-headed and managed to get himself kicked out of private school."

"And so his parents sent him here to work for us," surmised Moria, "I assume that's not working out too well either?"

"He just lacks the right guidance, that's all," said Charles, "The same goes for Monet and Danielle. They were recently recruited, but have been having trouble developing their powers."

"Is that all?" said Moria, sensing there was more.

"Unfortunately no," he sighed, "They also don't seem to be relating well to others. Unlike many of our other mutant employees, they all seem to lack guidance. Their young and distant. They don't seem to take too much satisfaction in the current work they do. That's why I'm hoping to bring them into the Inner Circle. Perhaps we can give them the motivation they need."

"Ah, I see what you're getting at," grinned Moria, "But do you think it's wise to bring in more recruits at a time when Sinister and Selene are clearly up to something?"

"I believe we must continue to be proactive," said Xavier strongly, "While more allies is always preferable, we must make it seem as though we're too busy to bother with their plans. If we slow down too much they will get suspicious and who knows what may happen then."

It was sound reasoning, as was always the case with Charles. It seemed fitting as well since Rahne was coming in that they would try and bring others as well. Now that she was here she could afford to do more to help out with the Inner Circle. This could be a good way for her to do that. And if she could connect with these young mutants, they could have potent allies against Sinister and Selene should they make their move. It was never a question of if they were going to betray them, but when. Moria always warned Charles about it, yet he insisted on keeping them as allies. Now it was getting harder to ignore.

"As always, you know I'll do my part, Charles," she said, handing him back the papers, "But even so, I have a bad feeling about what's going on. Sinister is going to make a move very soon. And so is Selene. I know he is."

"I do not doubt that, my dear," he said, pulling her into another hug, "But that's all the more reason for you to be here with me. I'll need your help now more than ever."

"I still say you're playing a dangerous game, Charles," said Moria strongly, "Letting them just go about their dirty business is inviting more trouble."

"I know. But to go against them now would threaten everything we've worked for. It's too risky. We'll make our move when the time is right. Like well-played game of chess, we must ensure we are in the right position before we can strike."

"And when we do, are you sure we'll be able to take them down?" said Moria, now gazing into the eyes of the Black King with a mix of yearning and anxiety.

"I'm certain," he said strongly, "And when we do, you and I will be the sole rulers of the Hellfire Club. Just imagine it, Moria…you and me, the king and queen of the most powerful organization in the world. Isn't that worth pursuing with the utmost care?"

Moria smiled. It was an appealing thought, her and Charles as king and queen. Right now, Selene and Sinister were doing their own thing. They were going to try and oppose them. That was a given. But if and when they were subdued, that would leave the Hellfire Club free for them to reign over.

"I'll trust ye on that one, Charles. Just promise me you'll be careful," she said, as she affectionately trailed her hand down his face.

"I'll be careful. I promise," he told her.

"You better. Because ye know what will happen to ye if ye don't," she said with a naughty grin.

"Oh believe me, I want to avoid that. Perhaps there is some other way I can convince you?"

"Oh I can think of a few," grinned Moria.

Setting the papers and wine aside, Xavier and Moria came together in a deep, passionate kiss. There were many issues they had to deal with. But for now they set them aside and relished their desires together. Their hands began to hungrily roam as their tongues danced together in a passionate daze. Xavier used his telepathy to link her mind with his so they could feel each other on a much more intimate level. Once that connection was made, their passions really got going. They stripped each other of their clothes and began making love on the couch in a headed daze. Grunts and moans of ecstasy filled the room as their bodies moved together. They let their passions guide them every step of the way, the promise of a grand future together driving them to cherish the bond they had and how it would give them strength in the challenges to come.

It was only a matter of time before they would have to confront Sinister and Selene. They had to be careful because there was no telling what they may try down the line. But both Moria and Charles were confident they could overcome them. And when that day came they would have all the power and wealth they could ever desire. The thought of ruling with such power together was all the motivation they needed to keep working together. It was only a matter of time before it all came together.

* * *

**Up next: Three new recruits emerge and Laura takes to her new surroundings.**

**AN: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please remember to take the time to tell me what you think and review. Send your feedback via email or post a review on the fanfiction website. Either is fine. And if you want to see an uncensored version of a scene with Rahne then please check out the adultfanfiction version through a link in my profile. Thank you very much for reading and I wish everyone the best. Slickboy out.  
**


	16. Promotions

**New Blood  
Chapter 16: Promotions**

* * *

**Hellfire Manor – Throne Room**

Logan was never one for planning. More often than not he operated on instinct, going with his gut more than his brain. It didn't always work out. Sometimes it got him into trouble and sometime it got him into serious jams. This situation could officially qualify as 'none of the above.'

After a nice long talk with his clone, X-23, she agreed to come with him in search of a better life than just being a teenage prostitute. She had no direction or guidance. She had nothing to aspire to and no set purpose for herself. Hydra robbed her of pretty much everything most people took for granted. Even after Weapon X took his memories and warped his mind, at least he still had a sense of purpose. They didn't give her any of that. They conditioned her to be a machine. But if he could overcome the damage of Weapon X then so could she. After all, she was his clone. Neither one of them asked for this, but there was no turning back now. X-23, no Laura, was his responsibility now.

Mystique convinced him that he should seek out this girl and he did. Now it was his job to convince Xavier and Selene that Laura was Hellfire material. He didn't think it would be too hard given she already had superhuman fighting skills and a killer instinct that went well with their practices. But the Inner Circle was no charity. They couldn't just let anybody join up unless they had the intangibles as well. And the Black King and Queen were clearly skeptical.

At the moment he was standing before Charles and Selene with Laura by his side. She hadn't said a word since they arrived, letting Logan do most of the talking. The whole time they were scrutinizing her. But she didn't show any fear or anxiety. She just stood there, awaiting her fate.

"I must say, Logan, I'm a bit disappointed you brought her here without consulting us," said Xavier in a stern, yet reasonable tone, "You know our policies towards recruitment."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. We can't let just anybody in this joint. Hellfire has standards," said Logan dryly, "But if I can match them, why can't Laura? She's my freakin' clone for crying out loud!"

"Oh so we're calling her Laura, now? I was under the impression her official title was X-23," said Selene suspiciously.

"That's not her name! That's what the bastards who made her called her. Her real name is Laura!"

"Calm down, Logan. You're in no position to lose your temper," said Xavier menacingly, "Remember, it is you that must convince us that this girl you brought in on an impulse is worthy of our ranks. And I'm still waiting to hear your argument."

Logan swallowed his frustration, remembering that this was the Black King he was talking to. He couldn't belittle or threaten him like he could with most people. It just didn't work in the Hellfire Club. He looked back at Laura, who was still as stoic as ever. She didn't seem as confident as him. He couldn't blame her since the Hellfire Club wasn't the most welcoming place in the world. But to her credit she kept her cool. He only wished she wore something different than the attire they found her in. She didn't have the look of someone with Hellfire potential. She still looked like a teenage prostitute from Tijuana. It was up to him to get them to see her potential.

He felt Selene's critical eye on him. He also noticed her studying Laura. Of course, that didn't sit well. For all he knew she was just sizing her up to be another one of her slaves. And he couldn't have that. If he was going to help her he had to show that she was like him in more ways than just genes. He had to show she had the same resolve he had.

"Just let me ask you one thing, Lord Xavier…" said Logan in a calmer tone.

"Very well," said Xavier, "What is it?"

"What was it about me that made you want to bring me in?" he asked, "I know it wasn't out of the goodness of your heart. You wanted to bring me in for a reason. And whatever it was, it was good enough to send the other runts into a real cluster-fuck at that nuclear plant. So what made me worth it?"

It was an interesting question for him to ask. There were many reasons why he recruited Wolverine and some of them weren't reasons he was ready to share with him. But Xavier wanted to see where he was going with this so he gave him only part of the truth.

"Your worth was in your resolve, Logan. You see, as damaged as you are from Weapon X you still had the right drive. You didn't just want revenge on Weapon X. You wanted to rise above it. You had a lot of anger, but you're able to control and focus that anger with that insatiable drive of yours."

"And you think Laura doesn't have that same drive?" reasoned Logan.

"I wouldn't go that far, but let's just say I'm skeptical. Her drive was only strong enough to lead her to a life of prostitution. What does that say about her?"

"I would also add that her instability is a factor," said Selene, "If these Hydra people couldn't control her and her own mother couldn't stop her, why should we bother?"

Selene's words were harsh and Laura tensed at the mention of her mother. That woman was nothing if not insensitive. She wanted to push her buttons, but as much as Laura wanted to attack and rip her to shreds, she held back. Logan gave her a look, knowing how touchy an issue that probably was and kept talking.

"Look, I get the picture. You think she's damaged goods. But come on! Who here isn't?" said Logan.

"It's not a matter of being damaged, Logan. It's a matter of being receptive to our ways," said Xavier, maintaining a calm demeanor, "I get the feeling you just want her here because she has nowhere else to go. But that alone isn't a good enough reason and you know it."

"Of course I know! But I also know she can make it here! She can fight, she can kill, and all that other stuff. She even got a leg up on hookin' herself for cash. But she can do more! She's got a lot to learn, I know, but just give her a chance already! She's gotten no opportunities since she left Hydra. Why not give her one and let her come into her own here? If she survived Hydra she should fit right in here."

"Duly noted, Logan, but I still have my reservations," said the Black King.

Logan was running out of things to say. Then Xavier got up and approached the young woman who had been so quiet through this ordeal. He had been studying her since she arrived, trying to see if she was Hellfire material. It was hard to decipher anything from her because she hid her subtleties well. She also guarded her mind skillfully, most likely as a result of training from her creators. He didn't pick up any stray thoughts from her, but that didn't mean he couldn't probe a bit. There was a lot to explore, but Logan seemed to connect with her. He just had to be sure she was malleable into the Hellfire image.

"Laura? Do you have anything to add?" he asked her.

Laura was silent for a moment. She had come across her share of shady men before, but this one was a true enigma. There was a darkness in his eyes, but there was also understanding. It was a real mystery and she wasn't sure what to make of it.

"What do you want me to say?" she said stoically.

"What do you want to say?" Xavier retorted, "Is there something Logan hasn't mentioned yet? Anything you could add would help ease some of my concerns."

"There's nothing to add. Logan told you everything. They created me. They trained me. I escaped, killing everybody in the process…including my mother. And I've been on my own ever since."

"I see. That must be difficult."

"Nothing I can't handle," said Laura.

"And you got by through prostitution. What drove you to that? Surely someone of your considerable skill could get by just as easily stealing."

"Prostitution was easier. And it had other benefits."

"Oh? What benefits are you referring to?" asked Xavier with new intrigue.

Laura was silent for a moment. This was not an easy issue to talk about and she wasn't sure if her words would dissuade them from giving her a chance. But they seemed curious now. Even Logan wanted to know. So she told them.

"They conditioned me not to feel any emotion," she began, "They trained me to be a weapon, not a human being. Feelings that normal people get to have every day…I was denied that. By the time I escaped I didn't know how to handle these feelings. The only feeling that ever made sense to me was pain. And I couldn't deal with it. But then I discovered another feeling that made sense to me."

"And what feeling was that?" asked Xavier with growing intrigue.

"Pleasure…the feeling people get when they have sex. I didn't know much about it. I only found out when some man offered to pay me two hundred dollars to do it. I wanted the money. But when I felt the sensations it was…comforting. It briefly washed over the pain. So I decided to explore it. That's what led me into prostitution."

"And you were okay with it?" questioned Xavier.

"Yes. Why would I not be?" she answered.

The Black King smiled. This girl had clearly been deprived. She wasn't as emotionally developed as most people. She didn't really understand the myriad of feelings that she experienced from any given situation. It was only natural the most basic feelings like pleasure and pain were the ones that still made sense to her. Perhaps it was something the Hellfire Club could develop. But he wasn't finished.

"Let me ask you another question, Laura…how do you feel about killing?" he asked her.

"What do you mean? What about it?" said Laura with a confused look.

"Your creators had you kill a lot of people over the years," he said, "Did that ever make you feel…upset or anything?

"No, not really. They were targets. My mission was to kill them. That's what I did," she said stoically.

"So you never regretted it? Not even once?"

"I…don't understand," she said, the concept of regret seeming foreign to her.

Xavier thought for a moment. He had to remember this girl had been conditioned not to feel emotions. That meant he would have to work his questions a little differently.

"Let me say that another way…has killing someone ever caused you pain?"

Laura shifted uncomfortably. Many unknown feelings coursed through her as she looked back at her life and reflected on all the people she killed. They all meant nothing to her. She never lost any sleep over it. But there was one that always stood out.

"Yes…it has. When I killed my mother…it was very painful," she said solemnly.

"I see," said Xavier, casting her a sympathetic look, "But was it your fault? Did you do it on purpose?"

"No," she answered, "They…they tricked me into killing her. I didn't want to. But I did it anyways."

"Who did? Who tricked you?"

"My creators," she said, her voice laced with rage, "Before I killed them…they made sure I would kill her."

"So it wasn't your fault."

"No…it was."

"No it wasn't," said Xavier, placing his hand on her shoulder, "You were used. Her blood is on their hands, not yours. And you did her justice by slaying those who were responsible."

She took some comfort in his words, but they didn't erase the pain. The memory of her mother dying right in front of her with her blood dripping off her claws still haunted her. But as intimidating and cold as Xavier seemed, he did understand. And it was the first time she ever came across someone who understood.

"Allow me to pose a scenario…say there were others involved that you were unable to kill," he said, "Say there were vestiges of Hydra still out there. What would you do if you knew they were there?"

Laura's expression contorted with anger. It was not unlike the way Logan looked whenever someone mentioned Weapon X. And she did not hesitate to answer.

"I would kill them," she said sternly.

"Would you now? Even if they showed remorse?" he asked.

"Yes," she said strongly.

"Would you make them suffer as well? Would you be willing to make them feel the pain they made you feel before you did them in?"

"Yes!" she said again.

"Would you allow others to help? Would you be willing to operate within an organization and not just within your own means?"

"If it accomplishes the mission…yes, I would."

Xavier smiled. He had been skeptical, but now he convinced. This girl had a spirit worthy of the Hellfire Club. She was strong, stern, and ruthless. She wasn't afraid to kill and she wasn't afraid to let her anger consume her. She wasn't afraid to make it personal either. She embodied the spirit of doing whatever was necessary to get the job done. It also helped that she had an appreciation for pleasure. That would give her plenty of opportunities here at the Hellfire Club and give them a useful set of skills to work with.

He turned back to Logan, who was still waiting for the verdict and then back towards Selene, who looked equally impressed. They had a decision to make and it wasn't one to be taken lightly. But it was as clear to them just as it was clear to Logan.

"What say you, Selene?" asked Charles, "Do you think Miss Laura here deserves a chance?"

"While I was skeptical at first, after hearing your little rant on your poor mother I think she has what it takes," said Selene with a sinister grin, "She's got Logan's powers and only half his baggage."

"Bitch," muttered Logan under his breath.

Selene heard his comment, but ignored it. She got up and walked up next to Xavier, who was still standing before young Laura.

"Laura…you do realize that if we give you this chance, you'll have to swear yourself to the Hellfire Club unconditionally," said Selene, "You must serve us if we are to enjoy the benefits of our organization. And that may mean doing some of the things Hydra used to have you do."

"I understand," said Laura, "So long as you do not treat me like Hydra or trick me like they did, I will serve this organization."

"And should we give you the chance, will you be willing to accept the responsibilities along with the privileges?"

"Yes," she said without hesitation.

Xavier and Selene exchanged grins. The Black King then turned towards Logan and nodded. He was still a little irked that he went out of bounds to seek this girl, but if she could live up to her potential then it was something he was willing to overlook.

"Very well," said Charles, "Then as the Black King of the Hellfire Club, I hereby offer you a position within the Inner Circle. Do you accept?"

Laura looked over at Logan, who just nodded. This is where he found his place and he told her this was where she would find hers. There was no going back now. Here was her chance to do something more with her life and she wasn't going to waste it.

"Yes…I accept," said Laura, bowing respectfully.

"Very well, Laura. Then you may officially consider yourself a pawn," said Charles, "Your journey through the Hellfire Club begins now."

"Thank you for giving me this chance," she said.

It was definitely the beginning of something. She could feel it. There was so much about this place she had yet to learn. Logan only told her part of the story. She knew the Hellfire Club was an organization that brokered power and wealth. She knew they had a reputation for being tough and ruthless. But unlike Hydra, her skills would earn her more than just a pat on the back and another mission. And here they weren't going to try and make her into a weapon. They were going give her a chance to become something more. She wasn't sure what she would become, but with Logan's help and the endless resources of the Hellfire Club at her disposal she was hopeful she would be more than just former weapon X-23.

With her initiation complete, Logan led Laura off to show her the rest of the manor. They still had to do the initiation ritual, but that could come later. For now, Xavier and Selene contemplated their new member. Xavier was optimistic that Laura could become just as good an operative as Logan. Hyrda did a lot of damage to her, but they also instilled in her the killer instinct that was so vital in the world of the Hellfire Club. Her experience as a prostitute may come in handy as well. For now, she would just have to adjust and find her place here.

Selene saw equal potential with Laura, but not for the same reasons as Xavier. In her eyes, a girl who had been conditioned to forget her humanity was intriguing. Perhaps there was something from it she could use. Her plans were moving forward rapidly and she could use all the advantages she could get. She would definitely have to look deeper into this girl's history. She may just find something useful.

"First Rahne, now Laura," commented Selene, "Our ranks continue to grow."

"Indeed, and they will continue to grow," said Charles, "Moria and I have already arranged for a few new prospects to arrive."

"Have you now?" grinned Selene.

"Don't tell me you object," said Xavier in a humored tone.

"Of course not. I know as well as you that as our power grows, so must the Inner Circle. Besides, I've grown somewhat fond of welcoming new recruits. I look forward to seeing what they have to offer for the future of our organization."

Selene and Xavier exchanged accomplished grins. But to Selene it wasn't the future of the organization that concerned her. It was the future of her plans. They were coming to ahead soon and she would need new blood to make it all come together.

* * *

**X-Industrial – Julian Keller**

Boredom was a tragic thing. Whether life is good or bad, it can bring down the spirits of even the most optimistic people. And Julian Keller was completely bored. He couldn't remember being so bored before. He thought working at a place like this was supposed to be exciting. But even in a place that extensively employed mutants, a job was a job and it just wouldn't be right if it wasn't boring.

At the moment he was sitting in the lounge casually drinking coffee to keep himself awake. It was a slow day for him today. He noticed there had been a lot of slow days lately. X-Industrial just wasn't as exciting anymore. In the past few years the company expanded to levels that even some mutants never imagined. They had offices and branches on every continent, including Antarctica where he often went to help with mining operations. Most other companies didn't really offer much competition anymore. That was probably why it got so slow here at times. Without competition, there just wasn't as much need to keep things fast paced. Everything was much more bureaucratic now. He would get a work order. He would go to where it told him to go. Then he would use his powers to complete the work and he would collect his paycheck. That was pretty much the extent of Julian Keller's life.

He was bored now, but just a few years ago he was on track to be quite the little hell-spawn. He started off life normally enough. His parents were a classic tale of rags to riches. They both started off in dire poverty and worked their way up to the pinnacle of wealth. And when he was born, they tried to give him all the things they never had. He lived in comfortable houses, went to fancy schools, and enjoyed the many luxuries of an upper class life. He didn't mind being rich, but early on he had a tendency to be a bit of a thrill seeker. He gave his parents their share of headaches with some of his antics, but then came the day when his mutant powers manifested.

It started off as simple headaches. Then things began moving without him touching them. It was a little scary at first, but he soon was really into it. A doctor who specialized in mutants later revealed he was a powerful telekinetic. With a little trial and error he found out he could release powerful waves of telekinetic force, levitate heavy objects from a distance, and even fly at high speeds. For a while he was the happiest kid on the planet, throwing things around with his mind and going on long flights whenever he felt like it. But there were some drawbacks.

At school, his mutant powers did make him a bit of an outcast. But he didn't care. He was content having fun on his own, using his powers to entertain himself and play the occasional trick. Some of those tricks were a little unpopular though, mainly the ones that involved his teachers. He did things like pull their chairs back when they were about to sit down, pull their pants down, and fling their chalk across the room and use it to make them right obscene words. He got into quite a bit of trouble at times and despite numerous disciplinary measures, he kept at it. His parents soon grew so frustrated they pulled him out of school and sent him off to a place where they hoped he would learn to use his powers more responsibly. And that's what led him to X-Industrial.

At first he was excited. X-Industrial had been the first organization to push for a mutant workforce at a time when bigotry and hatred towards mutants was rampant. It seemed so long ago that most mutants were relegated to being complete pariahs, but now the controversy wasn't so much whether mutants were dangerous. The controversy was now just how much should the use of their powers be regulated. X-Industrial was one of those places where mutant abilities were valued and not feared. And even though he was still a teenager, he was given many important tasks. It earned him some extra status in the organization. Plus, it helped that his rich parents had some good connection.

Usually, his work was done through contracts. Many of these jobs were challenging construction projects where his telekinesis and flight abilities really came in handy. Others were mining operations where he used his powers to protect miners as they entered dangerous areas or use his powers to punch holes in large deposits. He also did a lot of cleanup work, clearing debris from certain areas and acting as a scout and surveyor. At first it was so exciting because he never used his powers like this before. Not only that, they were paying him well for his services. But after a while he just felt like a grunt. He didn't have any more power than a typical worker in a factory, the only difference being he could do more. It left him feeling distant and uninspired. He was beginning to wonder whether or not there were limits to how far these powers would take him.

And so here he was, a teenage mutant who got paid to use his powers to do grunt work. Looking down at his coffee Julian sighed. There just wasn't any excitement in his life anymore.

'_It's official. I am completely bored out of my mind.'_

He took another sip of his coffee. Then he nearly dropped his cup at the sound of a new voice in his head.

'_Well if you're bored, then we'll just have to find you something more interesting for you.'_

Julian almost choked on his coffee and nearly dropped his cup too. It wasn't unusual to get a sudden intrusion from a telepath around here, but that didn't make it any less annoying.

"Damn it!" he cursed as he got up out of his chair, "Don't you telepaths have any notion of…"

But Julian immediately cut himself off when he turned around and saw the source of the message. It was none other than Charles Xavier, the revered CEO and founder of X-Industrial. Even though he was top dog around here, he was rarely seen. There was always an aura of mystery surrounding him and while Julian's parents knew him, he never got to know the man and had only talked to him on a few occasions. But he knew him well enough to know that when Charles Xavier said something, it was wise to listen.

"Mr. Xavier, sir I…I'm sorry," he said quickly, "I didn't know it was you."

"That's quite alright my boy. Sometimes I can't help myself," said Xavier with good humor, "Are you busy at the moment? I was hoping to talk to you."

"Of…of course," said Julian respectfully.

Xavier smiled and walked up to the table he was sitting at. Julian was still very much a rebellious teenager, but he showed respect when he had to. He didn't always do a good job of it, but he didn't hold that against him. He was young after all.

The Black King sat in the chair next to him and patted his chair, prompting him to sit back down. Julian had clearly not been expecting to see him. If he had he probably would have worn something more appropriate than his casual Friday outfit. But that didn't seem to bother him as he sat down and addressed the man that garnered so much respect within this organization.

"So how has X-Industrial been treating you, my boy?" asked Xavier, keeping it casual, "Have you had time to develop your powers as your parents hoped."

"Yes sir, it's been quite an experience so far," answered Julian, "The money's good, the scenery changes, and I get to use my powers in new ways. In fact, my flight skills have really been improving. My speeds are borderline sub-sonic."

"That's wonderful. I'll be sure to let your parents know. They'll most certainly be proud of you."

"I sure hope so," he muttered, "We haven't really talked in a while."

"Well you should. After all, they were the ones that sent you here. And since your arrival, you've made great progress. It's quite a step up from the mischievous young boy who used to levitate cars and tip them over for fun."

Julian shifted awkwardly. He never denied he had been a bit of a wild child when his powers first manifested. In fact, some of his teachers nicknamed him the little hellion because his powers made him a demon seed of sorts. But around here goofing around wasn't nearly as tolerated. He may have the guts to take on his old principal, but not a man like Charles Xavier. Only a fool with a death wish would mess with the world's most powerful telepath.

"You're a special boy, Julian," said Xavier, "You're not afraid of who you are and you're not afraid to use the gifts you've been given. You may not always use those gifts ethically, but then again that's not always a bad thing."

"Uh…thank you sir," said the young mutant.

"I've also noted how the tasks you've been getting lately just hasn't excited you as much," he went on, "You no longer seem satisfied with the challenges of our mutant work force."

"Oh no, it's not that sir," said Julian quickly, trying to save a little face, "I enjoy what I do. Really, this place is…"

But Xavier cut him off.

"Please, you do not need to explain yourself, Julian. I'm a telepath, remember? I can sense your state of mind. And from what I've seen it appears you've reached the limit of your mutant potential. But that isn't enough, is it? Nothing you do gives you the same thrill as before. You hunger for new experiences. You strive for something more. And I find that trait admirable and intriguing."

Julian was getting curious now. He wasn't sure where Xavier was going with this, but he was definitely building towards something. And whatever it was it sounded a lot more exciting than grunt work.

"Tell me, have you given any thought to your future?" asked Charles, "Do you know what you want to do with your life at this point?"

Julian shifted again. He wasn't sure how to answer because he couldn't just say anything. This was Charles Xavier he was talking to. He had to be careful.

"No, not really," he said, "Probably just get in the family business or something."

"Really? Is that really what you want? To just get a job in the world of business, never applying your abilities for anything more than the occasional thrill? That's just handicapping yourself for life and I'm fairly certain that's not what you want."

"Of course I don't, but the whole reason my folks sent me here was to learn how to manage my powers. There was never much of an emphasis on using them in a future career."

"I believe you. But say for the sake of argument there was an emphasis. What would you do if you actually had the chance to use your powers to aspire to something greater?"

Julian looked at Xavier curiously. He had this look in his eye and a strange grin that hinted at something big. And coming from the man who actually founded X-Industrial, that was nothing to scoff at.

"Forgive me for being a little slow to catch on, sir, but…what exactly are you implying? I may be a spoiled mutant rich kid, but I know hidden meaning when I see it," said Julian.

Xavier just laughed.

"Smart boy," he said, "And you would be right. There are certain…aspects of this organization that are not known to our workforce at large. You probably noticed that I don't stop by these parts very often and I am often occupied with other matters. Have you ever been curious as to what those other matters are?"

"The thought did cross my mind, but I always assumed it was business."

"Not quite," said Xavier in an ominous tone, "In my spare time, I am part of another organization that takes powerful individuals like yourself and gives them a chance to take part in something much grander."

"You mean like another company or something?"

"Think of it more as a…special club," said Xavier, choosing his words carefully, "One where only the elite who have the potential and drive to use their powers to gain true influence."

Julian looked at Xavier strangely. It sounded like an unusual club, catering only to mutants who had whatever this drive it was he was talking about. It sounded like more than just a job or a pastime. He didn't know what to make of it, but it definitely intrigued him.

"Sounds like quite a club," he said, "Why are you telling me about this?"

"Because you're different than most of the other mutants who work here, Julian," said Xavier, placing a hand on the young man's shoulder, "To everybody else, this place is just a job…a means of supporting themselves. They're content just working here, earning a comfortable living, and nothing else. But for you, that's not enough is it? That's why you're sitting here, bored because you have all this power and no use for it."

"Well to be fair, it's not that I'm bored. It's just…not enough," said Julian.

"Oh I understand. You want more out of life. And if given the chance, would you be willing to take on a new challenge…one where the experiences are more intense and the goals are more far reaching?"

"Far reaching how?"

"That I can't tell you," said Xavier, "You just have to trust me when I say this is a once in a lifetime opportunity. It will be different and challenging and you will undoubtedly be changed by it. This is your only chance to get on board so tell me right now…are you willing to learn more?"

Julian studied this man. His parents had told him a lot about him. They always said that Charles Xavier was a powerful and resourceful man, but he was also very mysterious. There were a lot of rumors about how he got so powerful. Many believed he used his powers to deceive, control, and manipulate his way to great riches. And after just talking to him, he was convinced much of it was true. But beyond that there was something more to him. There was this darkness that permeated his gaze. He wasn't sure what to make of it, but this chance he was offering to do more and aspire to more was too great to pass up.

Looking at his life now, it didn't seem like it would go anywhere. He would just live life as the spoiled rich kid with mutant powers who eventually took over the family business. That didn't seem very exciting. It didn't seem very fulfilling either. Whatever Xavier was offering, it sounded very enticing. A part of him was a little suspicious. The man already did so much to help him and people like him. The least he could do was give him the benefit of the doubt. So with that in mind he made his decision.

"Mr. Xavier sir, can I ask one question regarding this chance?" he asked.

"Of course," said Xavier, "What is it, Julian."

"When do I start?"

The Black King smiled. He saw in this young man's eyes a desire for more in life. He didn't just see a reckless young teenager with too much power and free time. He saw someone who had potential worthy of the Inner Circle. And since he helped his parents, he also saw in him a potential ally that he could use to further his ambitious plans.

"I admire your resolve, boy," grinned Charles as he rose up from his seat, "Come with me…we have much to discuss."

* * *

**X-Industrial – Danielle Moonstar**

Some people say dreams are a gateway to the unconscious mind. Some say they are messages from forces beyond about coming danger. Others say they're just the result of a mind caught up in excessive activity during sleep. For Danielle Moonstar, it was neither. Dreams for her, were much more profound.

"Are you okay, Danielle? Can you keep going?" said a kind, yet stoic voice.

"Yeah, I'm okay," said Danielle, "I'm just a little rusty, that's all."

The young Native American mutant steadied her breathing as she focused her abilities on several specific targets. They were two men and two women. The men were middle aged and the women were a little younger, but each had turned to her for the same reason. They needed her help in overcoming a paralyzing fear. They were all up and coming business associates and this was a fear they could not afford to have. It was fear of flying and she was uniquely skilled to help them overcome that fear.

"Listen to my voice," she told them, "I'm going to manifest your fear in a moment, but I need you to stay calm. Work with me and I will help you to overcome it."

The four individuals nodded nervously as they lay back in large, fancy chairs. They were in a small, but spacious room with dim lighting and pale walls. It was also sound proofed so no distractions could enter. The only insight into the room was from a one-way viewing mirror. On the other side was Danielle's supervisor and teacher, Sage. She helped teach her how to use her powers and how to manage them. It wasn't long ago that these abilities were anything but useful. And for a while it looked as though she would be doomed to a life of obscurity. But like so many other mutants at X-Industrial, she got a chance to put her powers to good use. And she was well-compensated for her efforts.

She had come a long way from her humble beginnings in Boulder, Colorado. She grew up on a reservation for the Cheyenne Native Americans. Her early life was normal for the most part until the day her mutant powers manifested. At first she thought it was a nightmare. She saw a surreal manifestation of her parents being killed by a demonic bear. For a while she thought she was going crazy. Then when it was over she learned her parents had disappeared. Nobody said much, but the tribal authorities told her that they may have been a result of a bear attack. She didn't tell them about her visions, but she knew from that point on that there was something different about her.

After the death of her parents she was taken in by Black Eagle, her grandfather. He was a respected Shaman who looked after her and used his abilities to keep her visions in check. But as she got older and her powers grew, his mystical skills lost their affect. Soon her visions returned only this time they were different. They were like dreams, only far more vivid. And at every one there was someone at the center of it all, usually a stranger or someone close by. But what dominated the vision wasn't the person, it was their greatest fear. Although she struggled to make sense of it at the time, she later learned that she could not only make people experience their greatest fear, she could make them experience anything. It wasn't real or physical, but it felt real enough to drive several people crazy and it led to a few nasty affairs that nearly tore the community apart. For a while they considered attacking her and her grandfather. But that's when X-Industrial came into the picture and her life was forever changed.

It started with two women named Sage and Jean Grey. They came to her and helped her understand her abilities. She wasn't possessed or cursed as she once believed. She was a mutant who could create illusions using a mix of psionic and energy manipulation powers. The illusions she made were so real they were almost indistinguishable from reality. With a little psychic training she was able to form illusions at will and channel them so that it didn't just involve peoples' fears. It was a great relief to finally have control, but now as a mutant her opportunities would be limited. So once she had a firm grasp of her powers, Sage and Jean Grey offered her a chance to work and become educated at X-Industrial. It was a chance to get away and make something of herself and with encouragement from her grandfather, she accepted.

Now for the past few years she had been studying up in New York and working for X-Industrial. At first she didn't know how useful creating illusions could be, but X-Industrial showed her that illusions had many uses. Her official title was 'psychological consultant.' Her main job was to help high paying associates overcome fears and anxiety, which helped them do better in business. She used her illusion and psionic talents to create vivid manifestations of fears and help people overcome them. Her success rate was higher than most other psychological treatments and a lot faster too. She was well-paid and well compensated. They didn't just pay her good money, they paid for her to get educated at the Academy of Tomorrow and take college level courses at a local private school.

It was a comfortable living that she grew fond of over the past several years. In that time she really learned how to use her powers well. She even developed new abilities that came about from exercising them. One of them was her ability to communicate with animals. It came about when she was treating a woman who always carried a cat around with her. It gave her a new skill that X-Industrial was quick to jump on. They paid her extra to take care of exotic animals and tame high profile wildlife for things like private sanctuaries, movies, and zoos. It was a power that was much easier to manage than her illusion casting and it helped her keep in touch with much of her Native American heritage, which placed a strong value on nature.

And yet despite the comfortable, exciting life she lived, Danielle Moonstar was very much uncertain about her life. She liked what she did, but at times it wasn't enough. Her grandfather, who had passed away a year ago, always told her she was special and destined for something greater. She wasn't sure what he meant, but she believed in him. She knew in her heart this wasn't what she wanted to do for the rest of her life. But she wasn't sure what else she could do.

"Okay, just stay calm and relax," she told her clients, "I'm about to create an illusion for you. It's going to feel very real, but once you face it your fears will be overcome."

Closing her eyes and focusing her power, Danielle forged a series of illusions for the four high end clients. She felt them all tense. They each began breathing heavier and sweating profusely. But they stayed in their seats as Danielle stepped up the illusion, making them feel as though they were really taking off in a plane. The sights, smells, and sounds were so vivid it was indistinguishable from the real thing. They were all consumed with fear and anxiety as they normally would. But Danielle didn't let up. Part of the treatment she offered was having them confront their fears. The next part was something only she could do.

"Please say calm," Danielle told her, "And let your fears be replaced with new feelings."

Then with her illusions still going full steam, she changed it so that instead of feeling like they were on a plane, they felt as though they were birds flying freely through the air. It was a much more pleasant, liberating feeling. It immediately shifted their states from one of fear to one of enjoyment. It was like a dream, only better. Every sensation was very real. Danielle even snuck in a few feelings just make sure the feeling rang true. Soon her clients were smiling and relaxing happily as they embraced the illusion. She let them enjoy it for a good ten minutes, letting their minds naturally wash over the fear.

No other form of treatment could match what she did. She could not only create illusions of fears, but of pretty much anything. She could make dreams as real as reality and get people to associate something that scared them with something that made them feel good. This kind of mental conditioning was unique in that it left a permanent imprint on the mind. It wasn't like psychic manipulation, which involved just suppressing or controlling certain parts of the mind. It was more like giving people the ability to shape their minds in a new way. And it worked with uncanny efficiency.

After a few extra minutes of illusions, Danielle gradually brought them back to the real world. Once they were back they all re-emerged from their dazed state as if they had just woken up from a dream.

"Congratulations," she told them, "Your fears have been conquered."

"Wow! That was amazing!" exclaimed one of the clients.

"Yeah, I feel like I can go sky diving now!"

"Maybe you mutant folk aren't so bad after all!"

Danielle smiled at their kind words and shook their hands as they got up and collected themselves. The session had lasted less than a half hour and she what most people would consider a full day's salary. And that didn't include tips. Both the money and the personal touch were important in her work and Danielle took pride in it. But as nice as it was, it just didn't feel like it was enough for her. Helping people overcome their fears was all well and good, but it didn't give her the satisfaction it once did.

Once the clients were satisfied, they waved goodbye to her and left. It was supposed to be the last session of the day, but the young mutant was still restless. There just wasn't as much excitement in this job anymore. Some said it was because her lack of a social life. Aside from her work and studies, she really didn't do much else. She didn't date much and didn't party like some of the others in the company. She was tempted, but wasn't sure if she fit in. Looking back at the one-way mirror, which she was sure Sage was still behind, she smiled. This may not be what she wanted to do for the rest of her life, but it was the best she could have asked for.

She started gathering some paperwork and organizing some files. Then the door to the chamber opened and a new presence entered.

"You have quite a way with those powers of yours."

Danielle turned around to see the imposing, but casual figure of James Poundstar standing before her. As a fellow Native American, she knew about him. But she only talked to him a handful of times. He was one of those mysterious, high level officials at X-Industrial that garnered extra respect. They were like the shamans or chieftains on her old reservation. And she was caught a bit off guard by his presence.

"Mr. Poundstar? I…I'm sorry, I wasn't expecting you," she said.

"It's alright. I wasn't expecting to drop in either. It was my boss that told me I should pay you a visit," said James.

"Oh…I see," she said nervously, "Did he give a reason why?"

"He did and it's a good one. He sent me here because we've been keeping an eye on you recently."

"What? Should I be worried?"

"Of course not," assured James, "I mean that in a good way. You've done quite well for yourself these past few years. Most young mutants when they start working for us just do their jobs, collect their paychecks, and enjoy themselves. But you're different."

"How so?" she asked curiously.

The imposing mutant then approached her, smiling as he took in her confident demeanor. She carried herself quite maturely for her age. There were some in the Inner Circle who didn't have such class. To James, and the rest of the Inner Circle, that was a positive sign.

"You don't just punch out at the end of the day. You go to school, you study, and you go the extra distance. Everybody here has ambition, but you seem to have more than others. That leads me and my associates to believe that you want more out of life then helping rich people overcome their fears."

Danielle shifted. She didn't deny his words, but she didn't want to make it seem as though she was unhappy with this job. So she chose her words carefully.

"I admit it's not what I envisioned myself doing for a career, but it's still better than anything I could have asked for. It's not like there was much opportunity back home at the reservation."

"Oh believe me, I understand," said Warpath empathically, "I grew up on a reservation too. I know full well how limited opportunities are out there. That's why I always had plans to get out into the world and do more. But like always, forces you can't control get in the way."

"You mean like being a mutant?" she asked.

"No, that was never a problem for me. I'm talking about the other major obstacle I'm sure you've faced…you know, the one where you feel so certain that you want more out of life, but you're not sure what it is?"

His words struck a chord with Danielle. She found herself looking at him with more intent, like he had answers to the questions she had been struggling with. She wasn't sure if someone had been reading her mind (which was a real possibility in a place like this) or if he genuinely understood. She wasn't sure what to think, but this man now had her full attention.

"What are you saying? Why are you even telling me this?" said Danielle in a more serious tone.

"I'm saying this to show I'm serious. And I'm telling you because you have a chance to do something about it. Just answer me this, have you ever tried to really push your abilities?"

"Push them? What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean," said James strongly, "Have you ever used them to do more than just give people nightmares or make illusions? Haven't you ever felt the urge to use them for something more?"

Danielle's demeanor grew anxious. This was a subject she faced before and even though she had control of her powers, it was something that was not lost on her.

"No, I can't say I have," she said, "I spent so much time just learning to control them I kind of resisted any impulse to push them further."

"So you've never even tried?"

"No, not really. But why does it matter?"

"Oh it matters a great deal," said James strongly, "You've been spending your life just trying to accommodate everybody. You think that because you couldn't control it at first you have to always control it. So you hold back when you know full well that it's part of who you are. But you can control it now. Why not learn to embrace it?"

"I don't want to embrace it," she said, turning away and going back to her files, "I want to just use it on a need-to-use basis."

"Do you really want that or is that just fear talking?" questioned James.

"It's not about fear. It's about being careful!" she said strongly.

"Being careful is one thing…holding back is something else entirely," said James.

Shifting his tone, James placed a hand on Danielle's shoulder even as she looked away from him. He could tell she was struggling with this. It was only natural given the nature of her powers. He heard similar stories from Jean, Rogue, and Wanda, each of whom had powers they struggled with. But they all overcame them and learned to embrace them and Lord Xavier believed this young woman could do the same.

"I think it has a lot to do with why you seem to have no direction, yet you have a great deal of ambition. Clearly, you want more out of life, but you're not sure how to go about it. Part of the problem is that when you hold back a part of you, like your powers, you can't help but hold back more."

Danielle turned back to face him. He seemed to know what he was talking about and he seemed to understand. But there was still so much uncertainty.

"I once thought I knew how to use my powers reasonably," James went on, "But you know what it got me? Nothing! Just a dead brother, no future, and a desolate life in a shack on a reservation."

"I'm sorry to hear that," said Danielle sympathetically.

"Don't be sorry," said James, "It wasn't your fault. There were forces working against me that I couldn't control. But then I got a chance to change it all. One day, someone came to me and gave me an opportunity to go down a new path. And since then I've accomplished more than I ever could have hoped for."

There was an intensity in his eyes as he spoke. Danielle found it intriguing. It was as if something changed within him. Her grandfather always taught her that a lot could be determined just by looking in someone's eyes and what she was seeing in James was really something profound.

"Mr. Poundstar, what exactly are you trying to tell me?" she said.

"I'm not trying to tell you anything. I'm just trying to get you to understand that you'll never get what you want out of life if you keep holding back. You're clearly working towards something, Danielle. But can you even tell me what it is?"

Danielle thought for a moment about what she had done with her life and what she was doing. She had come a long way since the reservation. But relatively speaking, how far was it? She was still as directionless as she was when she left. She was working to better herself, but with no goal to strive for. It didn't feel right, but it didn't feel wrong either. That led her to only one conclusion.

"No, I can't," she answered.

"And if given the opportunity, would you be willing to try a new path?" asked James, "One that may lead you to doing certain things you've never done before? Some of which may be a little…outside your comfort zone, to say the least?"

Danielle thought about that for a moment as well, but she didn't have to think long.

"That depends," she said, "What kind of chance are we talking about?"

James smiled. This girl was curious if nothing else. She had ambition, but she was also careful. Those qualities boded well for the Inner Circle. He had been a little skeptical at first upon hearing that Xavier wanted him to talk with this girl. But now he was convinced.

"It's a once in a lifetime chance. That much I can tell you," he said, "I wish I could tell you more, but I don't think I'm the best one to say. You'll just have to trust me when I tell you it's something that'll take you further than you ever dreamed."

"Just trust you, huh?" she said coyly, "You know there are many old tales my grandfather told me that often started with that."

"I probably heard the same stories you did," said James, "But I think you know what you have to do, Danielle. You've spent all your life making other people's fantasies come true. How about for once you make your own come true?"

Danielle looked James in the eye for a moment and then smiled. The man knew how to make a point. She spent her life making peoples' worst fears and greatest desires come true, yet she never really took time to serve herself. She was always working or studying, always holding back out of fear for causing the sort of chaos she did early on when her powers first manifested. Since then she had been so careful. Maybe now was the time to take a little chance. It might just lead her to the kind of fulfillment that always seemed so out of reach.

"So how about it? Will you take a chance on this? Or are you going to keep wandering without any direction or guidance?" said James.

"Well when you put it like that it's not much of a choice," said Danielle coyly, "I really haven't had much chance to take risks in life. I never really developed a sense for adventure. Having strange visions will do that to you. But even for someone like me I guess there's no beating reality."

"Is that a yes?"

"In the words of my oh so wise grandfather…what the hell," she shrugged.

James grinned. For a girl who seemed so directionless in life, she had some spunk to her. She may have seemed reserved, but she had that look in her eye that craved adventure. She would definitely get her share of that with the Hellfire Club. James was sure of it. It would also be interesting to see how she could use these powers of hers. Lord Xavier seemed very interested in them and James was smart enough to know there had to be a reason for it. But that was a concern for another day. For now, he had to get Danielle Moonstar ready for her introduction to the Hellfire Club.

* * *

**X-Industrial – Monet Yvette Clarisse Maria Therese St. Croix**

Perfection was a tricky concept. Most people struggle to wrap their head around it. To be perfect is always an ideal, but few would consider it a realistic aspiration. Some strive for perfection. More often then not, they fail. Most don't even bother with perfection. To them, just being good is enough. But Monet Yvette Clarisse Maria Therese St. Croix was different. To her, perfection just wasn't an ideal. It was part of who she was.

"You're late," she told her young subordinate in a stern tone.

"Honestly, Miss Monet, it took longer than I calculated," said a wiry framed young man, "The parameters for the mainframe were…"

"I didn't ask for excuses, Mr. Ramsey," said Monet firmly, "I only ask that you be more mindful of deadlines in the future. You know how much delays upset me."

Her voice was stern and forceful, carrying all the weight of someone with power and authority. It was also the kind of tone that demanded obedience. But it wasn't from the kind of person who was so narcissistic to just believe they were perfect. It was from someone who knew they had a level of perfection that nobody else could hope to match. And because of that, Doug Ramsey, an X-Industrial computer guru, kept silent and returned to his duties.

Monet rolled her eyes and rushed back to her office. It seemed the life of a busy X-Industrial executive was never done. Everybody around her was just too content with mediocrity. She would never how anybody could settle for anything less, but then again it wasn't like she could empathize. She was never one for mediocrity. She was a perfectionist. It showed both in her personality and her mutant powers. By all accounts, she was as close to perfect as anyone could get.

Her background reflected her pursuit of perfection. She was the favorite daughter of a wealthy ambassador named Cartier St. Croix. She grew up spoiled and pampered, much to the dismay of her black sheep brother, Marius. He had always been caught up studying black arts and vampire culture. While it bothered her father, it never bothered her. She was content to keep her brother at arm's length, believing he was a lost cause. She continued to enjoy her youth and relish in the fine amenities of an upper class lifestyle. But it all came to ahead when her mother met with a mysterious death and Marius was the prime suspect. While he claimed no wrongdoing, nobody believed him including Monet. That's why she didn't step up to defend him when their father kicked them out of the family and tried to have him arrested. But that's when things got complicated.

Marius, never one to take rejection lightly, fought back. One night he stormed the family mansion armed with a relic he stole that gave him enhanced mystical talents. Using his power he tried to kill his father, but Monet stepped in and stopped him. At first he offered her a chance to join him. He told her that with her help, they could gain even more power. But Monet rejected him flatly and he attacked her. That's when the true extent of her mutant abilities took their full form.

Monet had known for a long time that she was different. Growing up she had a genius level IQ, enhanced reflexes, and strength well beyond someone of her age and stature. It was later discovered by family doctors that she was a mutant, but it remained a closely guarded secret in the family and Monet never made a big deal of it. But she always sensed there was more power within her that had yet to manifest. And the full extent of that power was shown when she took on her brother. In that fight she found out that her abilities extended to superhuman strength, speed, agility, dexterity, reflexes, coordination, balance, vision, hearing, and endurance. She also had an accelerated healing factor, flight that could reach supersonic speeds, telepathy, and the ability to see the special auras that mutants project. Using these skills, she was able to save her father and defeat her brother. She was left with no choice but to kill him. As hard as it was, she had no choice. Since then, her life had never been the same.

Having such vast abilities opened many doors and since her family was already rich, there was no limit to what she could do. Her father was a big help. Eager to reward his favorite daughter, he let her travel and study abroad. By the time she was seventeen she had degrees from Oxford and Cambridge. A few years later she immersed herself in the world of business and diplomacy. On one week she would make a million dollars just trading in company assets and the next week she would be mingling with diplomats from many countries. But no matter what she did, she always excelled. And yet it wasn't enough.

Shortly after the passing of her father, she was confronted by representatives of X-Industrial, one of the largest global conglomerates in the world. She heard about the organization from her many associates. They all had different opinions about it. Some said it was very mysterious and secretive. Others said it was a beacon of prosperity for mutants all over the world. She didn't care either way because they offered her a high level executive position. It was a job that would give her the chance to use not just her brilliant mind to succeed, but all her abilities. A few of her father's old associates warned her about getting involved, but she brushed them off and dove head first into the world of X-Industrial. To date, she was content with her decision.

'_Another day, another couple billion. Sometimes I wonder if it's just too easy or I'm just too good at it.'_

Monet smiled to herself as she looked over a copy of their latest balance sheets. As always, her investments and projects succeeded. The result was a healthy profit and another seven figure bonus. It was remarkable how someone as young as her could gain so much influence and control over many other veteran leaders. But then again they didn't have the kind of talent she did to work with. She had the power of perfection on her side and perfection was a powerful force.

Checking her watch, Monet saw that she was a bit behind schedule. Doug Ramsey's delay was already throwing her off. Never one to get off schedule, she rushed to her office for a scheduled teleconference meeting. She had never been late for anything in her life and she wasn't about to start now. But as soon as she stepped into her spacious, opulent office she was met with an unexpected sight. Someone was sitting in her chair.

"Eleven o' clock, right on the tick," said a cold, sinister voice, "Perfect timing as always, Ms St. Croix."

That voice was enough to send shivers down anybody's spine, but Monet was not intimidated. If anything, she was annoyed.

"Who are you?!" she demanded, "And what the hell are you doing in my office?!"

The figure turned around on her chair, revealing her identity. Monet quickly tensed. The woman sitting in her chair was none other than Selene, the enigmatic woman with a taste for S&M attire who just happens to be one of the few people whose rank and power exceeded hers.

Smiling at the young woman's response, Selene rose up and approached her. She was every bit the perfect specimen she was rumored to be. Even in that fancy business suit of hers, she saw a woman who exuded power. But it was a power she had yet to fully realize.

"Oh…Miss Selene, I…I had no idea it was you," she said nervously.

"No need to gravel, Monet. I get enough of that from fools many times less sophisticated than you. While I apologize for my abrupt intrusion, there is an important matter we need to discuss."

"Are these matters that can wait? I have a full schedule for the rest of the day."

"I know you do. And I have personally cleared your schedule for the rest of the day so we may do so without interruption. I assure you, your clients will understand."

There was a mischievous hint to her tone. How she managed to clear her schedule was beyond her, but she heard rumors about what this woman was capable of. She had a way of getting what she wanted. That concerned her, but at the same time she found it intriguing.

"Now then, let us begin. Please, take a seat," said the Black Queen, gesturing towards a couch on the other side of her office, "This shouldn't take too long."

Monet did as she asked, setting aside her files and joining Selene on the couch. Even though she had experienced any number of high profile meetings, something about this made her a little anxious. But never one to give into intimidation, Monet kept her strong business demeanor and sat next to the mysterious woman with the same poise she would a top client.

"You've done quite well for yourself, Monet," said Selene, looking around and admiring her office, "You've been here only what? Three years? And in that time you've asserted yourself as one of our top executives. You do more in one day than most people can do in a month. And you don't just get things done. You get things done correctly and on time."

"I like to be efficient," said Monet.

"That's not the word I've heard others describe you as. They say you're not just efficient, you're a perfectionist. No matter what the task, you accept nothing less of perfection. Just being good isn't enough for you, is it?"

"What can I say? I have high standards," she said confidently.

"And rightfully so, given the level of your abilities," said Selene with an approving smile, "You've got quite an extensive array of powers. Strength, beauty, intelligence…some might say your mutant gift is an example of perfection itself."

"Yes, I've heard that before," said Monet, "But to me, my powers have always been a means, not an end. Just having them isn't enough. I must also know how to use them properly."

"And most would say you use them well. You're rich, beautiful, and successful. Even the most simpleminded people would be impressed by what you've accomplished. But I'll spare you further teasing and tell you I'm not one of them."

That caught Monet off guard. With everything she did for this organization and everything she accomplished, this woman wasn't impressed? She looked at her strangely, but near as she could tell Selene was dead serious.

"What? But I thought you said…"

"I was just making a point," said Selene, who got up from the couch and walked over to her desk, "Your accomplishments might impress most people, but they don't impress me, Monet. You're still a product of a bland, corrupt system that has been doomed from the start."

"System? What system?" she said, now taking it personally.

"The system that's become nothing more than a glorified stage show in the past century," said Selene ominously as she opened a drawer in her desk and took out a bottle of champagne, "It's like a pack of dogs chasing a car. Some are faster, some are slower, and some get run over. But they all still chase the car. Will they ever catch it? Of course they won't! Do they even know what they're going to do if they happen to? Not for a moment."

"So you're saying I'm a dog," said Monet, rising up from the couch sounding very much insulted.

"You're a strong, well-bred, well-trained dog, but you're still a dog," grinned Selene, "Even if you're ahead of every other dog in the world, you're still a dog."

"So what does that make you?"

"What else? I'm the one driving the car."

It was a strange metaphor, but Monet was smart enough to see what she meant by it. It was a mockery of everything she worked for in life. She couldn't help but take offence to it and under normal circumstances, she would have called her out. But this woman was different. Instead she just stood there, gazing at the mysterious woman as she opened her high priced bottle of champagne and started drinking it.

"I'll dispense with the cute metaphors and cut straight to the point. You have so much potential, Monet. But much of it is squandered in this meaningless pursuit of yours. Someone of your power shouldn't just use it to chase cars. You should use it to conquer and dominate!"

"Are you saying I should become a tyrant? My father was an ambassador, Miss Selene. I know first hand that such pursuits are as meaningless as chasing real cars," quipped Monet.

"Oh but that's where you're wrong," said the Black Queen with a sinister grin, "Look at yourself now. All this wealth and influence is so vast, but it's only as fragile as your life. Like everyone else in this pitiful planet, time will catch up to you. Maybe it won't be for a while because you can heal, but in the end it will always win out. And even with all the wealth and success in the world, how much of that is really going to leave a permanent mark in this feeble world?"

"It's not about leaving a mark, Miss Selene. It's about making the most of however much time we have. And say what you will, I'm proud of what I've done."

"Are you?" questioned Selene, "Because looking at you now, I don't see a woman content with all these trivial accomplishments. I see someone constantly striving for something more fulfilling, yet never quite attaining it."

Selene took another gulp of the champagne and began making her way back over to the young woman. She was a tough one, but she was vulnerable as well.

"They call you perfection personified. And while you may have it on the surface, you're just as faulted as the rest of the mindless masses. That means you have one of two paths. The first path is the one you're on now. It's the one you know and the one you've mastered. It's easier and more comfortable, but not nearly as fulfilling."

"And what's the second path?" asked Monet curiously.

Selene leaned in closer to her, allowing the young woman to get a feel for her cold presence. It was powerful and it helped reinforce this powerful message.

"That, my dear, is one few go down. It's the path where the puppets cut their strings and become the puppeteers. It's the path where you're every desire is possible. It's a path where the lines between right and wrong, good and evil, and darkness and light are all but invisible. It is the one path that will lead you not to just success, but power. And I'm not just talking about material power or physical power. I'm talking about true power! The kind most only dream of having, but few ever attain!"

It sounded like quite a path. Looking at her in those cold, desolate eyes, Monet saw a woman that had walked that path. She wasn't sure what to make of it. It wasn't that she agreed with this woman's views. It was more that she couldn't disagree with anything she was saying. There was no fault in her logic. Even her genius level IQ couldn't get around it. It was the kind of thinking that didn't resonate with her initially, but deep down it struck a chord.

"I assume you've walked this path?" inquired Monet.

"You're a smart girl, Monet. You should know that already," grinned Selene, "The real question is if you were given the chance…would you walk it too? Would you be willing to leave all this behind and aspire to something much greater?"

"That depends. Is this path you speak of just another metaphor? Or are there other details you haven't told me?"

"Oh this path is real. The details, however, are complicated."

"I'm a smart girl. I believe I can understand them," said Monet confidently.

"It's not about understanding them. It's about embracing them. Some are simply unable to because they won't cross certain lines. Just answer me this, Monet…how many lines are you willing to cross to gain true perfection?"

It was a simpler question that didn't take a genius level IQ to understand. It played with dangerous concepts that she never usually dwelled on. Right and wrong for her had never been too big a deal, but her father taught her the value of being legitimate. What Selene was saying flew in the face of that. Her father was a great man, but even he couldn't understand what it was like to have power such as hers. He, like everyone else, never aspired to perfection. Perfection to him was just an ideal. To Monet, it was much more than that. It was at the core of her existence. With that in mind she answered.

"As many as necessary," she said.

That earned her another smile from Selene. Clearly, that had been the answer she was hoping for. She looked Monet in the eye to see if she was being sincere. Once she was sure she tossed her the champagne, forcing her to catch it with her advanced reflexes.

"Good girl," said the Black Queen, "But being willing is just part of the battle. Once you start walking that path, you must be willing to actually do it."

"Oh believe me, Miss Selene. I'm willing," said Monet strongly, gripping the bottle firmly.

"Are you? Even if it means following my lead when it is contrary to what all others around you may say?"

"If that's what it takes. But don't think for a second I'll be blindly obedient," said Monet.

"Of course not," said the Black Queen snidely, "So if I were to lead you down this path, would you follow?"

Monet thought about it for a moment. She looked around at her office and at her life overall. It seemed as though she reached the limit of abilities in this realm. She had all the money, wealth, and success anybody could ever want. Yet it still wasn't enough. She kept aspiring to more and yet it never quite satisfied her. There was so much more she wanted and she just couldn't get it here. Everything about Selene was dark and mysterious, but she saw something in her that she connected with. She too strived for something absolute. It may not have been perfection, but it was every bit as profound. And if she couldn't get what she wanted here then perhaps she could get it with this woman.

"Yes…I would," said Monet.

Selene affectionately cupped the young woman's chin, seeing in her all the makings of a Hellfire woman. But beyond that, she saw someone with the capacity to help her with her plans. It was a critical time for her and there was no room for error. So naturally, a woman that embodied perfection was perfect to help her.

"That's all I need to know," she said, "Now you're no longer a dog chasing a car. You're on your way to far greater things. I can't promise it will be easy. But I can promise that if you follow me and your rewards will be more than perfect…they'll be infinite!"

* * *

**Up next: The newest members of the Inner Circle adjust to their new status while Logan is left to reflect on his situation with X-23.**

**AN: I hope you are all enjoying this so far. Stay tuned to see how these new additions work out. Please take the time to review this story thus far. Send them to me via email or post a review on the fanfiction website. Either is fine. Reviews are vital to help me improve. This story still has a ways to go so it's important I get soild feedback. Thank you all very much for reading. Slickboy out.  
**


	17. Welcoming

**New Blood  
Chapter 17: Welcoming**

* * *

**Hellfire Manor – Ritual Room**

Julian Keller, Monet St. Croix, Danielle, Moonstar, and Laura Kinney were set to make it official. They were going to pledge their lives to serve the Hellfire Club. For Julian, Monet, and Danielle it was a step up from their old jobs. Instead of just being employees, they would be members of the Inner Circle, wielding power and influence in a way they never dreamed. For Laura, it was staring a new life where she wasn't a powerless slave. Like the others, she was going to serve her own ends and the Hellfire Club was going to make it happen.

The initiation ceremony was in full swing. The four young recruits were each dressed in a ceremonial black robe with nothing else underneath. They each knelt before an altar where Charles Xavier, Moria MacTaggard, and Selene stood ready to accept them into their ranks. Also joining them were other members of the Inner Circle. Logan was standing along the wall and so were Mystique, Rogue, Scott, Jean, Wanda, Kurt, and Warpath. The others had prior engagements, but as loyal members to the Hellfire Club they felt they should be there for this. The Black Queen held in her hand the ceremonial sword used on all new recruits. Like everyone else who entered the Inner Circle, these new recruits had to swear an oath to the Hellfire Club. And that oath had to be sealed with blood.

As they kneeled respectfully, they listened as Selene chanted the ancient incantations to carry the ceremony. The spell filled the room with mystical energy, causing the lights to flicker and the flames on the candles to burn brighter. Towards the end the symbols on the floor and walls glowed ominously with the mysterious energy. It was quite a show, even for these young mutants who had seen their share of amazing sights. Once the spell was complete they stated the same oath that everyone else to swear their allegiance.

"I hereby dedicate my life, heart, soul to the Hellfire Club. I will honor and protect the will of the Inner Circle and the well-being of my associates. And should someone stand in our way…I will show no mercy."

Once that oath was uttered, Selene sealed it with their blood. One by one, she walked over and cut the wrists of the four young recruits. She started with Julian and worked her way down to Monet. They all winced at the pain of having their flesh cut and their blood drained out into a ceremonial chalice. The only one who didn't wince was Laura, who had experienced far worse pain at Hydra. But the pain was necessary. It would serve as a reminder of the oath they had just taken and carry them into this new life within the Hellfire Club.

After all the blood was collected in the chalice, Selene waved her hand over the bloody mixture and chanted another series of incantations. The contents of the chalice began glowing brightly. Julian, Laura, Danielle, and Monet each felt it. It was as if something was touching them on a very deep level. It was strange, but also exciting. This was unlike anything they had ever experienced before and this was just the beginning.

"You may rise," said Charles after Selene finished the spell.

The four young mutants rose up and faced the Black King and Queen with a new confident poise.

"Congratulations. You have officially entered the Inner Circle," he said, "You have become a part of a most sacred and ancient organization. From this day forward you will serve that organization. And for your services you will be handsomely rewarded both materially and spiritually."

"Ye also represent the latest in a new wave of members within the Inner Circle," added Moria, "But like everything, ye must work your way up to attain the status ye truly desire. For now, ye be pawns. But by working hard and remaining within your role, ye will eventually rise."

"Yes…eventually," said Selene with a sinister grin, "This is but the first step. This ceremony now binds you to the Hellfire Club with a blood oath. Do you understand the significance of this oath?"

"Yes," they all said in unison.

"And do you understand what the consequences will be should you break this oath?" added Selene.

"If we make the oath in blood…then we'll pay for it with our blood," said Monet in a stern, yet determined tone.

Selene smiled. That girl picked up quickly. She seemed bent on setting herself apart from the others. So far she was doing well. But her true potential remained to be seen.

"Then the ceremony is complete," said the Black Queen.

Laura, Julian, Danielle, and Monet finally let themselves relax a bit. Selene looked over towards Charles and Moria, who looked equally satisfied with the ceremony. They each held promise in their own way and since most were already involved in X-Industrial, their transition to the Hellfire Club should be easier than the others. But just to be sure, they were going to make the ceremony all the more memorable.

"So is that it?" asked Julian, "That's all we have to do for now?"

"In essence, yes. But I assure you the journey is just beginning," said Xavier, "And while the ceremony may be complete, that does not mean we're done here."

"What do you mean?" asked Danielle.

Xavier, Selene, and Moria exchanged ominous grin. This was serious business, but there was always room for fun and this was the part that never seemed to grow old. The others who watched the ceremony smiled as well, knowing full well what was about to happen.

"Here it comes," said Rogue.

"I love this part," said Wanda with a sinister grin.

"We all do, Wanda," said Scott, "Good memories."

"Indeed," said Jean, remembering how she and Scott had been in the same position.

Selene then approached the four young mutants, her mysterious grin never waning. Then her eyes started glowing as she summoned a new round of mystical energy.

"Now that you are one of us you're entitled to enjoy some of the fruits of Hellfire's power. As serious as we are, we always try and make room for fun. And to make this ceremony all the more memorable, prepare for a little taste of the pleasures that the Hellfire Club has to offer."

Before they could inquire further, Selene cast a spell all too familiar to those who had gone through this ceremony. With a quick incantation, a ball of bright reddish light formed in her hands. And with a forceful gesture, the Black Queen directed the energy toward their four newest recruits. It caught them off guard. Even Monet, who had superhuman reflexes, couldn't avoid it. But the second the energy hit them, they were consumed with a new feeling.

"Ohhhhhhhh!" they all moaned.

Suddenly, the air around them became hot. A mysterious gust blew off their robes, leaving them completely naked and exposed. Their legs grew weak and their heart rates jumped. Their minds and bodies were consumed with intense new feelings. All rational thought ceased and all they could feel was this insatiable lust burning within. The women felt their inner thighs moisten and Julian felt his member stiffen. It all happened so fast, as if this energy turned on every sexual sensation at once. At first they tried to cover their modesty, but it was no use. The feeling was too strong.

"Ugh…what's going on?" groaned Julian, trying to slow his ragged breathing.

"I don't know, but I…I like it," said Monet, having never experienced something like this.

"Good, because it's just the beginning," said Selene.

The Black Queen then snapped her fingers and the doors at the west end of the chamber opened to reveal a team the Hellfire Club's finest sex workers. There were five attractive women, each in customary Hellfire lingerie. Julian's eyes widened at the sight. With his mind now dazed with lust, all he could think about was going at it with each one of them.

For the women, there were fifteen of the Hellfire Club's best looking male studs. They were all heavily built and wore only a mask and revealing briefs. The women marveled at such a sight. So much manly flesh further filled them with intense lust. Their mouths watered and their lower regions moistened at the prospect of tasting such manly flesh. It was insatiable if not inescapable.

"Wow…" said Monet.

"Is this what I think it is?" asked Danielle nervously.

"Oh it's no illusion, I assure you," said Xavier with a brief chuckle, "Every part of this is real. And it's for you to enjoy. Just sit back, embrace the feeling, and enjoy this little welcoming gift from us to you…the newest pawns of the Hellfire Club."

It was a hell of a gift to say the least. But they did say that the Hellfire Club was a place where many things were possible. This was an interesting way of proving it, but for the young mutants who had never experienced something like this it got the point across.

The five women converged on Julian, whose teenage hormones were in overdrive. He watched as they all teased him a bit, surrounding him on all sides and sensually running their hands over his body. It felt good and further fueled his growing desire. As they started kissing him he could barely contain himself. He reached around and fondled whatever womanly curves he could. He was too dazed to be coordinated, but they didn't seem to mind. And while they had their fun, they began sensually stripping out of their attire. Once they were fully nude, they all playfully rubbed their bodies against his. Julian let out a deep moan of contentment. He craved these beautiful women so much. It wasn't a matter of just wanting to. He needed to. It showed just how powerful Selene's spell was.

The women were finding that out too. The men split up into groups of five and surrounded each woman. They then began touching and fondling their naked bodies. Laura and Danielle were still adjusting to this powerful new feeling that was consuming them so they just stood there, letting the men grope them as they pleased. But Monet was a bit more proactive. As the men began touching her, she began touching back. She reached forth and fondled their manly muscles, tracing her fingers down their chests and over their well-toned arms. It had been a while since she had sex. Being so busy, it left little time for a personal life. But she still had a libido and whatever Selene did, she awakened it and sent it into overdrive.

"Ohhhhhh it's been too long," said Monet.

"Then don't just stand there fooling around! Give into the power and start fucking like you've never fucked before!" commanded Selene.

"But I…I'm a virgin," said Danielle.

"Even better!" grinned the Black Queen, "This way your first time will be memorable!"

There was no room for argument. This energy had consumed them and there was no fighting it. They wanted it so bad and if they even tried to resist it, it just got stronger. Under Selene's command and the watchful eye of the rest of the Inner Circle, the four young mutants gave in and let their desires consume them.

They all fell to the floor, letting the skilled sex workers guide them. The women laid Julian on his back and surrounded him on every side. They all began kissing down his body. Each woman bore a sultry look, the result of extensive sexual training. They wanted him as much as he wanted them.

"I'll go first," said a woman with brown hair and alluring green eyes.

"Don't be too long. I want my share of this cutie too," grinned another woman with Asian features.

"Oh I have a feeling we'll all get our chance," said another woman with dark skin and short black hair, "Isn't that right, Mr. Keller?"

Julian was too dazed to formulate much of a response. He only managed a dazed moan as he watched the first woman climb on top of himk. The other women kept kissing and teasing him as she lowered herself onto him. The feelings that followed were intoxicating, sending Julian into a further state of complete lust.

"Augh!" he grunted, "Oh man that's good!"

"Mmm…you like that, don't you?" said the woman as she began moving her hips, "Just lay back and enjoy it. This is all for you."

While Julian was getting acquainted with the girls, each woman was set to enjoy their five handsome studs. She jumped the nearest man, throwing her arms and legs around him and forcing him to catch her. The man obediently did just that and lowered her onto the floor so that she was on top. Laura and Danielle weren't so eager. Laura, having never slept with such attractive and muscular men before, was a little uncertain. But with her proverbial mating instinct going strong, she let the men do what they had to do just as she would a client back in Tijuana. One man lay down on his back and the others guided her so that she was on top of him. They did the same with Danielle, only she was a bit more nervous. One of the man reached around and fondled her breasts a bit to help relax her. This helped stir her lust enough to make her ignore any lingering anxieties and just go with this feeling.

Once in position, the men went to work. With each woman now on top of a man, they let their instincts take over and had sex with their handsome studs. Monet got into it quickly, going at it with extra fervor. This was the first time in her overly structured life she had let lose like this and it was liberating. Laura and Danielle followed suit. Laura didn't need much help. Once she got into it she let out a lustful grunt. Usually the men she slept with didn't fill her like this. They weren't this well-built either. This along with the magic filled her with new waves of sensations more intense than she was used to. Her howls of bliss soon filled the chamber.

Danielle had to steady herself though. Having never done this she had only instinct to go on. The men were a little rougher than she expected, but with a little coaxing from Xavier and a comforting look from James Poundstar, she gave into the feeling. Her face contorted with some initial discomfort, but it quickly passed and was replaced by pleasure. After taking it in, she follwed the sexual rhythm and enjoyed the blissful sensations, almost forgotting this was her first time.

"Ah I never get tired of hearing that from former virgins!" grinned Selene with a sadistic twist in her tone, "Go on! Fuck them long and hard! Fill them with pleasure!"

"Yes my lords," said the men and women obediently.

The women went all out on Julian. The women pleasured him until he got his first climax. When Julian felt it he let out a deep moan as blissful waves of pleasure consumed him. The feeling was heavily augmented thanks to Selene's magic. There was even a brief flash of reddish energy around them when it hit. This got the woman to climax too, letting out a moan of bliss. But before he could savor the feeling, another woman got on top of Julian and started having sex with him again. With the same lustful intent they went at it. And it was just as incredible the second time. She let him set the pace this time, letting him do his business until he reached another peak. He thought he would need to rest after that, but the spell kept him going. With no need for recovery or rest he went at it with each woman, savoring every blissful feeling along the way.

Monet was equally thorough. She went at it with her first partner until she reached her own mind numbing peak. When the sensations washed over her she threw her head back and cried out in ecstasy, the same red energy surrounding as it happened. But she wasn't satisfied. She craved more. So without missing a beat she jumped the next man, forcing him onto the floor and riding him with burning lust. She did this until she had another orgasm. And yet that still wasn't enough. The spell was making her so hot. She couldn't stop and kept going from man to man, indulging in this ecstasy.

For Laura, it was a far cry from the clients she served as a prostitute. Usually she only served one at a time. She had no idea having five men do her like this could bring her so much pleasure. At one point her moans turned to growls and the other men helped fuel it by continuing to grope her naked flesh. She went at it so hard the man struggled to keep up, but he held on until Laura reached her first climax. When it hit she let out a howl of euphoria. It was by far the most pleasure she ever got out of sex before and she craved more. Showing predatory lust, she rose up off one man and literally tackled another to the ground. Her healing factor and the magic gave her little need for rest and she was soon going at it with each man. And even though they were trained sex workers, they struggled to keep up with her. She worked them over well, pushing their limits and testing her own.

Danielle was a little less rough with the men and let them do most of the work for her. Since this was her first time, she just wanted to get a feel for this. She held on for a steady, drawn out rhythm until she felt her first orgasm consume her. It was intense and overwhelming. Her whole body arched as the waves of pleasure filled her. Both the magic and the excitement combined to make for a truly incredible feeling. It wasn't exactly how she imagined her first time, but she would take it. Even though she craved more, she took a moment to soak it all in. But the men didn't give her too long. As soon as she got off the first man, another took his place. She let out more cries of ecstasy and urged them to keep doing her. More blissful orgasms followed, each one as intense as the first. It was almost as amazing as one of her illusions. But this was no illusion. These feelings were completely real.

"She catches on quickly," Kurt commented to Wanda.

"Yes, Mistress Selene told me about her. She's a…special case," she replied.

"I'll say," commented Scott, "But the others aren't doing so bad as well."

"Yeah, you must be proud Logan," teased James.

"Shut up, Poundstar," he muttered.

The other pawns watched intently as Julian, Danielle, Monet, and Laura continued indulging in sex and pleasure. The power of the spell kept them going, allowing them to have multiple orgasms with little rest in between rounds. They kept going at it long and hard, working up a good sweat in the process. Eventually they reached their limits though. But for the final peak, Selene had the sex workers coordinate their efforts so they could all share the feeling at once. The moans of the four new recruits got louder as they drew near. Then they hit and euphoric cries filled the room.

The mysterious red energy that Selene filled them with earlier erupted again, surrounding their bodies in a soft halo. It didn't feel like a normal orgasm. This was much more intense. They assumed it was the magic, but whatever it was they loved it. When the feeling passed and the halo of energy faded, the four new pawns were left to process this whole experience. The sex workers parted from them, but they were too tired to stand and collapsed onto the floor. Covered in sweat and cum, they were all breathing heavily after what they just did. It was quite an experience and one they wouldn't soon forget. But as dazed as they were, they was still a meaning to all this.

The other pawns came over to help them up. Logan and Mystique helped Laura back up, Scott and Jean helped Julian, Wanda and Kurt helped Monet, and James and Rogue helped Danielle. They were all still dazed, but they looked content.

"So this is what you guys do for fun around here?" said Julian.

"It's one of the things," said Jean with a friendly smile, "Trust me, there's a lot more to experience."

Julian liked the sound of that as he leaned on to two older pawns for support. Danielle and Monet did the same. But while Danielle was utterly spent, Monet seemed very much excited by all this.

"So that's what it's like…" she mused.

"Vhat do you mean?" asked Kurt.

"To embrace something truly powerful…I always thought I had a pretty good handle on it. But this…I have a lot to learn."

"Well don't worry. You'll have plenty of help here," assured Wanda with an ominous grin.

Over with Laura, she was still a bit dazed. But she remained fairly stoic as Logan and Mystique helped her up. But there was a hint of feeling in her eyes. She clearly enjoyed this. After all the pain she went through she deserved pleasure like this.

"Thank you, Logan," she told him.

"For what, kid?" he said, trying not to sound too awkward.

"For giving me this chance."

Logan couldn't help but smile. They may have gotten off to a rough start, but they worked through it. Now they had something to build off of. He brought her into this place and now it was his job to help her thrive here. After what he just saw he had plenty of confidence in her. She was going to make a hell of a Hellfire woman.

For Selene, Xavier, and Moria it was a positive sign. Four new recruits had entered the Inner Circle and they seemed poised to contribute. They already had taken nicely to their rewards and they should be just as receptive to their other ways. But they had to be careful. This was a crucial time for the Hellfire Club. There were already conflicts brewing. How they would manifest was still uncertain, but now that they were on board they will undoubtedly play a part.

* * *

**Logan's Quarters **

It was a strange time for Logan. The Hellfire Club had already changed his life a great deal. Now it appeared it was going to be changed even more with the arrival of Laura. Lying back on his bed, staring up at the ceiling, he couldn't help but wonder where he went from here. Now his fate was tied to Laura's. He was confident she would be alright. If what he saw with the confirmation ritual was any indication, she would fit in nicely here. But it wasn't just about her.

Sighing to himself, Logan's thoughts drifted onto other lingering issues. He hadn't forgotten his predicament with Jean Grey. He was still caught up in his feelings for her and she was still in love with Scott Summers. The dilemma was still the same. There was only so far he could go with her when she didn't feel the same way about him, but it always left him wanting more. He hadn't forgotten about what Emma said. He was certain she was still going to make a move of sorts soon. And as soon as she did, he could no longer afford to ignore this. He would have to do something. But at this point he just didn't know.

But it wasn't just Jean that concerned him. There were any number of issues concerning his past, his old enemies, and the remnants of Weapon X. He still had much to uncover and many people to hunt down. Only now with Laura involved it wasn't just for his sake. It was for hers as well. He wasn't sure why, but he smiled at the thought of the two of them taking it to the monsters who caused them so much pain. Even though he was still a loner at heart, it might not be so bad fighting alongside someone who understood. She wasn't just his clone. She really was kind of like family. Something about that just felt right.

'_Damn, what a day! I saved Laura and now she's my responsibility. For once I actually stuck my neck out for someone. Hope it's not the beginning of a trend or something. I sure as hell don't need to be getting soft at a place like this. But she should be okay. She is my clone after all. She can hold her own. If only all my problems were that easy.'_

Logan rolled over, thinking a little sleep might help set his mind at ease. Then he heard a knock on his door and a familiar voice.

"Logan? Don't tell me you're asleep in there. It's not even midnight yet."

Logan muttered a curse. Only one person in the world could be that crass with a simple greeting.

"I'm not asleep, Raven. Come in," he said.

The door opened and Mystique entered. The shape shifter was surprised to see him lying on his bed. He was usually too restless even for that. But with everything that had happened within the past couple of days she couldn't blame him. Smiling at the burly man she shut the door behind her and walked over to his bed.

"I just wanted to drop by and see how you were holding up," she told him.

"Well ain't that sweet of you," he said dryly, "Since when did compassion become one of your virtues?"

"Since I started giving a damn about self-loathing Canadians who always respond to questions with snide comments," retorted the shape shifter.

Then without asking the shape shifter slipped onto the bed next to him. It wasn't exactly the most polite way to approach somebody, but Logan was never big on manners. And Mystique didn't have the patience to beat around the bush. She didn't come here just to be pushed away. She got enough of that from Kurt.

"So are you going to tell me or am I going to have to start annoying the hell out of you?" she said.

"Save yourself the trouble, Raven. There ain't much to say," he sighed, "I'm glad Laura's here now and I know she's gonna do great here. Hell, she's got more going for her than I ever did."

"Somehow I know there's a 'but' in there," said the shape shifter.

Logan chuckled and turned to face the woman who was largely responsible for all this.

"I just ain't sure how I'm gonna handle this," he said, "Ever since you roped me into tracking her down, I've pretty much been playing it by ear. I still have no freakin' clue what I'm doing with her. I haven't fucked it up so far, but in my experience whenever I go with my gut more than my brain it comes back to bite me."

"Tell me about it," laughed Mystique, "But you must be doing something right. You and Laura seemed to hit it off. She already seems to respect you more than Kurt respects me."

"I don't know if it qualifies as respect. I'm pretty much the only one she has in this world. I'm the only one who understands her. That ain't respect. That's a lack of options."

"You think that just because she's your clone she's listening to you?"

"I don't know. I ain't psychic. I got no idea what she's thinking. That's part of what buggin' me. I still think I can help her. But I just met her for cryin' out loud! How do I even start?"

He fell silent and so did Mystique. There was a lot of uncertainty surrounding him and Laura. And she couldn't blame him. A few months ago, he didn't even know she existed. Now he was trying to help her. It hadn't been easy. Her face was still hurting after the fight they had on their first meeting. But he got through to her. That alone was a good sign. In a ways it reminded her of how she got through to Rogue when she first met her. It wasn't easy and she really didn't know what she was doing. But it worked out in the end. And if she could do it why couldn't Logan?

It was a strange feeling, knowing that Logan was going through the same thing she had. Few people, not even Charles, could understand what it was like. Something about that made her look at him differently. And for once she put on a more serious expression, looking at him not just another Hellfire minion but as an equal.

"Nobody ever said this stuff was easy," she told him, "Believe me, I thought the exact same thing when I adopted Rogue."

"This is different. Rogue ain't your clone," said Logan.

"That may be so, but the situation is the same. I had no idea what I was doing. I just couldn't help but reach out to her. She was so much like me…lost in a world that betrayed her. When I adopted her I thought I was having some sort of mid-life crisis or something, which for me is a bit redundant."

"No argument here," said Logan.

"But the remarkable thing is…I got through it. Today, Rogue calls me 'mama' and I call her my daughter. It doesn't matter that I didn't give birth to her. She still looks up to me and I love and cherish her. I know you may find that hard to believe given my seemingly lack of sentimentality. But even hardened souls like ours can have a soft spot."

"You think I have a soft spot for Laura?"

"Go ahead. Deny it if you want," she said with a snide grin, "But you know it's there. When you said you were the closest thing to family she's got, you were right. But it works both ways. She's just as much a part of you as my kids are a part of me."

That silenced Logan for a moment. He hadn't really thought of it that way. When he said he was like family to Laura, he didn't think of what it meant for him. It was hard to think of anything with the kind of situation they were in. But Mystique had a point. He wasn't just family to her. She was family to him.

"So what does that make her?" he asked, "My daughter? My sister? My niece or something?"

"I don't know. I never was all that good with technicalities," shrugged Mystique, "But it doesn't matter what you call her. It doesn't matter what she calls you either. The point is you're family now. And it's something you should both take advantage of."

"Yeah right. Like she'd go for that," scoffed Logan.

"Oh she will. I know she will."

"Oh so now you know what goes through the mind of a clone?"

"I'm a mother of two Logan. I know what goes through the mind of teenage girls. Just keep doing what you're doing now, be there for her and don't be too pig headed like you often are and you should be fine."

Logan looked at the shape shifter closely. She was never the most compassionate or feeling person in the world, but there was a touch of sincerity in that crass, overly blunt tone of hers. It was the kind of sincerity she only showed around her kids and it was strange to see her showing it to him. But something about it made him smile.

"I'll give it a try," he said, "Never was one to back away from a challenge."

"Well trust me, teenage girls are more challenging than anything you've ever faced," said Mystique, smiling back, "They will make you wish you had some oversized Weapon X grunt to tear into."

"Are you trying to scare me out of it now?"

"No, I'm just giving you fair warning," she quipped, "I'm sure you'll come crying to me on any number of occasions complaining how you can't deal with her."

"Hey, don't I have a right to? Remember, this was partially you're idea, Raven. If it weren't for you, I might never have even gone after the girl."

"Oh don't try and guilt me into doing everything for you," she said coyly.

"I ain't tryin' to guilt you into anything. I just think since you're such a big part of this you got a responsibility too. Hell, we're both caught up in this. You ain't gonna walk away now, are you?"

"What makes you think that I won't?"

"You're a mother of two and as tough as you are, you can't fight your maternity instincts."

"Maybe not for my kids, but why would they apply to Laura."

"They wouldn't. They're just part of the reason," said Logan with a snide grin.

"Oh? And what might the other reason be?" she asked, moving in closer.

"You said it yourself, Misty…I'm an interesting guy you happen to have a lot in common with. And now that we have something else in common you got even more reason to stick around. Face it, you just can't resist me."

He was talking in that dirty old man tone again. Even in his current state of uncertainty, he was still the same Logan and Mystique couldn't help but laugh. He also had a point. She had been intrigued by this man before. That was why she started hanging out with him the first place. But now she was somewhat tied to him. She helped him bring in X-23 and she was probably going to end up helping him deal with her even though she didn't have a desire to. But it didn't bother her. If anything, it excited her. There was so much about this man she learned just by working with him. And yet she wanted more. She wasn't sure where this was leading her, but liked it and was going to stay with it.

With that thought in mind, Mystique turned to him again and smiled. This time there was a hint of seduction in her eyes. Then to Logan's surprise she rolled over so that she was on top of him. She let her body sink into his burly frame, letting her hips grind a bit against his. Her face was now inches away from his and he got a nice view of her cleavage from her position. She saw him sneak a peak, but she made sure he was looking her in the eyes.

"You're right. You are an interesting man," she said, "But that's not the only reason I stick around."

"Really now?" grinned Logan, "Mind telling me more?"

"Now where's the fun in that?" she said seductively, "You and I are a lot alike in many respects. But I think the most prominent is our preference to go with our instincts rather than our brains."

"I can see that. So what's your instinct telling you right now?"

"The same thing yours is telling you," she said coyly, "So why don't we just shut up and go with it?"

"Mmm…whatever you say, darlin'."

The shape shifter then captured his lips with hers, pulling him into a deep, powerful kiss. It wasn't the tender kind that he saw Scott and Jeannie do. It wasn't the overly heated kind he did with the many women he slept with. But it had a strong feeling to it and he didn't bother making sense of it. He just went with it and kissed back, following his instincts just as she so bluntly put it.

Their kissing quickly turned more heated. Their lips wrestled and their tongues danced together as their hands hungrily roamed each other's bodies. Logan was still in his Hellfire uniform and she was in hers. She felt her grasp his manly muscles through his shirt while he traced his way up her exposed waist, enjoying her smooth flesh and getting a real feel for her womanly curves. Deep grunts of desire escaped from Logan, fueling Mystique's growing desire as well. Something about his feral lust for her really turned her on. She could already feel a hard bulge in his pants pressing against her and she could feel her lower areas moisten with arousal.

As they kept kissing, Mystique aggressively pulled off his shirt. Once it was off she hungrily attacked his chest and muscles with her lips. Logan let out a deep grunt, loving how thorough yet fervent she was. Most of the other girls, except maybe Rahne, didn't appreciate the rougher parts of sex. It was a bit of a surprise to see her so intent, but he didn't mind. As he felt her lips and hands on his upper body, he hungered to feel hers. He reached around her back and grabbed the hem of her tight fitting black halter top, which she often wore on missions. She wouldn't stop kissing him so he couldn't get it off. So he worked around it by using his claws to literally cut it off, freeing her large, perfectly shaped breasts. This caught Mystique off guard a bit, but in a good way.

"Mmm…aren't we eager tonight?"

"Speak for youself," said Logan with a manly grin.

Now it was his turn to show what he could do. Pulling her up a bit, he hungrily groped her womanly body. As they got a feel for each other their lips continued to wrestle. This growing heat between them was so intense. They had sex before, mostly during rituals, but this felt different. They couldn't understand why, but they were beyond caring. They just went with it.

Their heated foreplay intensifed. They helped each other roughly remove the rest of their clothes. They then made their way to the bed. With their naked bodies now pressing against one another, they came together in another kiss. They took a moment to explore each others' bodies. Mystique raked her hands over his ripped upper body while Logan felt over her hips and thighs. There was so much lust between them, but at the same time there was something else.

Briefly, they stopped kissing and gazed into each others' eyes. They both wanted this so bad, but they weren't so caught up in it that they couldn't stop to make sense of this feeling.

"You always this hot, Raven?" said Logan.

"No, not always…just when the time is right," she said intently, "Now come on…take me."

The blue-skinned shape shifter pulled Logan into her embrace as he hungrily took her with his feral lust. With their hungry hands roaming rapantly, they started working their bodies together in a heated sexual fervor. Mystique let out a cry of delight at the feeling, digging her nails into his burly flesh as the feeling washed over her. Logan let out a low growl, loving how the feel of her hot body. As they moaned and growled, they shared a number of lustful kisses. They were fervent, yet passionate. It wasn't the same lustful kissing they were so used to. This was a bit a mix between lust and a more powerful feeling of attraction. It wasn't something that could be induced by magic or ritual, but it was every bit as intense.

The bed rocked hard to the fervent movement of their bodies. They were rough, but passionate. Their naked flesh felt so good together. They kissed more, really tasting and feeling each other in an intimate level. It wasn't just sex for pleasure. It was something much more significant. They kept with the fervent pace, really grinding it out and letting their naked bodies mesh in a heated bliss. At one point their moans turned to growls as they hungrily enveloped each other with each movement. It felt so good. Logan's feral spirit really rubbed off on her and she found herself really working it hard, building up a powerful climax for both of them.

Together they howled as the blissful feeling washed over them. Logan watched in a daze as the blue skinned shape shifter rode him. He never met a woman who could match his energy like this. Even Jean needed to use a little magic to keep up. But Raven didn't need anything to push her. This was all her.

Short of breath and covered in a light layer of sweat, Mystique and Logan parted briefly. They remained close, really enjoying the hot feeling. It was wild in a sense, but still very passionate. To Mystique it was a perfect blend between his primal side and his human side. She couldn't remember the last time a man ravaged her like this. She had her share of lovers, but Logan was definitely in a class of his own. Maybe it was just because she got a little more personal with him, but whatever it was she liked it. And he liked it too.

As they lay together Logan was distant. Raven Darkholme was a strange, yet intriguing woman. He thought he knew her when he first arrived. She was just a skilled mercenary and a mother to Rogue and Kurt. But there was a lot more to her than just her roles. There was an interesting woman beneath all that deception. She was crass, snide, and downright bitchy at times, but she was also witty, caring, and empathic. The world had damaged her the same way Weapon X damaged him. Even Jean couldn't understand that. And feeling her close to him like this was a powerful feeling. He wasn't sure what to make of it, but he knew it was there.

"Mmm…that was great, Logan," purred Raven, "We needed it."

"Damn right," he said with a husky grin, "Didn't know you had such a primal side to you, Raven."

"I'm a shape shifter. I have a lot of sides. I just don't show them to anybody."

"But you showed it to me."

"Well that's because you're you and I like you," said Mystique as she affectionately traced around his facial hair, "And don't take that lightly because that's quite a feat."

"It's nice to know I'm special," he grinned, "You're not so bad yourself. Didn't know shape shifters were so good in bed."

"You have no idea," she grinned.

To prove her point, Mystique teased him a bit. She shifted her form to different women of the Hellfire Club. First she changed into Jean. This made Logan tense a bit since he still had feelings for her. But Mystique didn't stay that way long. She briefly flashed into Emma, Selene, and then Sage.

"I can be any kind of woman I want to be. But I can also indulge a man's fantasies if he so desires," she said, still in her Sage form, "You can fuck me as a buxom hacker."

Then she changed her form so that she was Rogue.

"Or you can even fuck me as mah daughter," she said, perfectly matching her voice.

Logan grinned at her teasing. She may have been tough, deceptive mercenary but she had a fun side as well. And her sense of fun was quite exotic. Few other women could match skills like that. There were so many possibilities and Logan couldn't help but be drawn in.

"Not bad," he grinned, feeling over her naked skin, "So many choices so little time. Think you can keep up? I gotta warn you, darlin', my healing factor goes a long ways."

"Oh I can keep up," she said in a sultry tone, "You're not the only one who can heal. And you're not the only one with an insatiable libido."

She hungrily captured his lips again, sliding his hand down his manly upper body to show that she was ready for more. Logan took her word for it and kissed back, feeling up her hips and waist and enjoying the feeling of her naked skin. She was still in her Rogue form. But he didn't mind. Rogue was a beautiful woman too and if this was how Mystique wanted to do this, who was he to argue? There were so many possibilities and so much sexual energy to work off of. It should make for a wild night.

* * *

**Osaka, Japan**

"_Stop! Please! You don't know what you're stealing!"_

"You have any idea what he be sayin', Ororo?" muttered Remy in an annoyed tone.

"I speak four languages, Remy. Unfortunately, Japanese isn't one of them," said Ororo.

The two thieves cared little for whatever this man was saying and shoved him aside. Ororo used a burst of wind to blow the man back until he impacted the nearest wall, breaking a number of bones and inflicting potentially fatal wounds. But Ororo knew they didn't have time to be subtle or careful. This latest mission from Sinister was an important one and he insisted that this payload be in his hands within 18 hours. For that, he better pay extra.

"I hope that's the last of them," she said.

"I doubt it," said Remy, "Guess we better make our leave."

Remy pulled out several cards from his pocket and charged them with extra energy before blowing a gaping hole into a reinforced wall. It was big enough for them fit through and would help them avoid the coming security forces that were probably converging on the area. Upon climbing through the hole, they were outside again. They were still on restricted grounds in the middle of a heavily secured research facility. There were at least two layers of security barriers and reinforced gates surrounding the perimeter. But they didn't bother going through them. Why bother when they could just ride the winds?

"Hang onto this," said Ororo, giving Remy the metal briefcase, "It's going to be a rough ride so try not to drop it."

"Oh don't you worry. Remy's very good with his hands," he grinned.

Ororo rolled her eyes and summoned a whirlwind strong enough to carry them away. And just as they were air-born a large number of security forces converged on their area. But they were a few seconds too late. By the time they saw them flying away, they were powerless. All they could do was yell angry insults in Japanese and fire their guns aimlessly into the cloudy skies. It was an hour before sunrise so it wasn't long before they were out of sight. And once they were clear of the base the two thieves could finally breathe a sigh of relief.

"That was pretty rough back there," said Storm as they flew into the clouds.

"Ain't nothin' we can't handle," said Remy.

"True, but I'm getting a little concerned about these targets. If what we're stealing needs this much security it makes me wonder just what Sinister is using this stuff for."

"Aw you know that guy. He wouldn't tell us and we probably wouldn't understand the whole scientific mumbo jumbo behind it," said Remy, "Hell, he won't even let us look at this stuff when we steal it."

"And that doesn't concern you?" said Ororo.

"Of course it does, cherè. But in this line of work it's best not to ask questions."

Ororo couldn't argue that. After what they just went through it might be better if she didn't know anyways. Yet another risky, dangerous job was in the books. With the amount of jobs they had been doing it felt like that was the only kind of job they had been getting lately. But Sinister picked very secure targets. But so long as he paid them their dues, they did as they were told.

This job had been no exception. The target was an advanced physics and metallurgy lab that did highly classified (and often highly dangerous) research for the Japanese government. It was technically a private company so they wouldn't have to deal with government regulations, but it had a security system worthy of any government installation.

Their target was a very rare isotope that Sinister didn't bother to identify. He claimed it had nearly two dozen syllables so he just gave them the name of the archive and the product label. It also happened to be unstable so he stated explicitly not to open the case or expose it. That made getting it pretty difficult because not only did they have to get through the security, but they had to 'coax' a couple of workers into giving them the correct location to find the product. Getting in was easy enough. They just rode a wind current onto a roof where Remy blew the door. Ororo also kicked up a little wind storm to damage some security sensors, but they still encountered resistance. Once they made their way to the labs they found some workers trying to guard their equipment. Luckily, one of them spoke English and they managed to get the information they wanted thanks to a little shock therapy from Ororo. Once they took the target item security really tightened up. Whatever they took it seemed to be of great value to them. But Sinister wanted it more and that's what mattered.

But still, Ororo had a point. It was a little disconcerting. Sinister had them pulling all these jobs, mostly out of biotech labs, chemistry companies, and advanced physics complexes. Every time it was something different and it was always from small yet advanced organizations that were not well known. It was probably so their research stayed under the radar, but nothing was too under the radar for the Hellfire Club. But it wasn't the places they were stealing from that bothered them. It was what they were stealing. It seemed every time the people made a big deal about it. Sinister told them a lot of this stuff was valuable. Some were the only of their kind. That hinted that this stuff must have the potential to do something major.

Neither one of them were science buffs so Ororo and Remy could only begin to imagine what this was going to be used for. They left that kind of thing to Sinister. But there was just something about it that didn't sit right. While they had done jobs for Sinister before, it had never been like this. He claimed this was to help his numerous projects for the Hellfire Club. But jobs like this couldn't possibly be for something that mundane.

"So how many more of these jobs do you think Sinister is going to have us do?" asked Remy.

"I'm not sure, but he says we're almost done," said Ororo, "Which is why I'm worried."

"Why would you be worried, cherè? Don't you wanna be done with these crazy jobs?"

"Of course I do. But I get the feeling that by just doing these jobs, we're serving Sinister's agenda."

"Ain't Sinister's agenda the same as the Hellfire Club's agenda?"

"I would like to think so, but he just gives me a bad feeling sometimes. I can't explain it, but there's just something about him that doesn't sit right," said Ororo distantly.

Remy couldn't blame her. Sinister always was a bit of wildcard. But then again who in the Hellfire Club wasn't? He had been doing jobs for them long enough to get a feel for what it was like in the organization. Sinister had always been a bit of recluse, even by Hellfire's standards. But he never veered from his role. Remy was usually willing to give him the benefit of the doubt because he helped cure his headaches. But in his experience, men like Sinister were never truly loyal.

"I know what you're gettin' at, Storm. Sinister ain't never been one to give good vibes. But what can we do about it? Xavier ain't said nothin'. He's been gettin' the same reports we have."

"I know, but I don't think that's the full story," said Ororo strongly, "He's not telling us something. Can we at least agree on that?"

"I think that's a given," laughed Remy.

"And if he is up to something, we may be the only ones who know what it's about. We've actually handled this stuff, Remy. We may know something and not even realize it. You said it yourself. We're thieves, not science buffs. We don't know what we're getting into."

"So what are you saying?" asked the Cajun.

"I'm saying that if we're too deeply involved, what is stopping Sinister from silencing us before we even know what's going on? Because honestly, do you think he's the kind of man to leave loose ends?"

It was a daunting thought, but one worth taking seriously. Sinister may have saved his life, but that didn't make him any less devious. He saw first hand what the man was capable of. He heard him rant numerous times about how the human species was too flawed and how they were doomed to give out to a new breed of advanced creatures. He liked to think that was just the mad scientist in him ranting, but then again he was an unstable man to say the very least. He wasn't above pushing his own agenda. And he and Ororo were caught up in this whether they liked it or not. That put them in a dangerous predicament.

"I see what you mean, cherè. So what do we do about it?" said Remy.

"I don't know yet. But I think we need to act before this comes back to haunt us," said Storm.

"And how do we do that? Do we get Xavier involved?"

"No, that'll just make Sinister more suspicious. We need to be careful, but we also need some sort of contingency plan. We need to have safeguards in place just in case Sinister tries something."

It sounded reasonable. When dealing with people like Sinister or the Hellfire Club in general, it was wise to be cautious. But in these circumstances it was easier said than done. Sinister may be unstable, but he was smart. They had to stay a step ahead of him.

"Guess it couldn't hurt," said Remy, "But where would we begin?"

"I'm not sure yet," sighed Ororo as she flew them down beneath the clouds, "But I have some ideas. And we'll need Deadpool's help."

"Deadpool?" laughed Remy, "Why in the hell would we need his help?"

"Because he's crazy enough to do certain things we can't," answered Ororo bluntly.

Remy couldn't argue that. Deadpool may be a loose cannon, but the man was good at his job and he could go to lengths they couldn't. He still didn't like the idea of planning behind the scenes. He was a thief. That kind of stuff was never his strong point. That's why he never got too involved with the Inner Circle. But if they were to do this they would need all the help they could get.

"Okay, Remy will give you that. But you're talkin' about the Hellfire Club here, cherè. How do you expect to stay a step ahead of a guy who's got unlimited resources and a sick mind?"

"I didn't say it would be easy. But we can't afford to do nothing. We need a plan, Remy. Because you know as well as I do that there are just some people in this world who are just too devious to be trusted."

"And you think Sinister's one of them?"

"Indeed I do. But I don't think he's the only one. All the more reason to make the necessary plans."

It was classic Hellfire tactics. Do whatever was necessary to get the job done. Only this time it wasn't something as simple as stealing or sabotage. This involved outsmarting someone who was a lot smarter and more resourceful than they were. Remy didn't like the odds, but then again the risks of doing nothing were too high. Always one to play the odds, he was willing to take a gamble. Whatever Sinister was up to, they weren't going to fall prey to it. They would make sure of it.

* * *

**Up next: The new recruits get acquainted to their surroundings while Sinister puts his plan into action.**

**AN: I hope you're all enjoying this so far. There is still much to come. Please remember to review as much as you can along the way. Post your review on the fanfiction website or send your feedback to me via email. And if you wish to see uncensored scenes from this chapter please check out the adultfanfiction version through a link on my profile. Thank you all very much for reading and I wish everybody the best. Slickboy out.  
**


	18. Getting Involved

**New Blood  
Chapter 18: Getting Involved**

* * *

**X-Industrial – Training Arena**

It had been a week since Julian, Laura, Danielle, and Monet joined the Inner Circle and Xavier, Selene, and Moria wasted no time in getting them involved. With many of the other younger pawns still maturing they were coming in at a good time. Bobby, Kitty, Jubilee, and Sam were fairly helpful. Roberto and Tabitha were too, but only to an extent. They were more inclined to do their own thing. It wasn't the smoothest transition though. The four new pawns weren't exactly on the same level. Monet was older and already knew how to use her powers well. Laura also had her share of training at Hydra. Julian and Danielle had some catching up to do and while Danielle did okay for herself, Julian proved to be a bit hot headed.

At the moment they were practicing some combat lessons in the training arena. Julian, Laura, Monet, and Danielle were all present. Logan and Mystique were the instructors, giving James a break so he could do simulations with Alex, Lorna, Roberto, Tabitha, and Jubilee. Bobby and Sam were there as well, helping out by acting as sparing partners. They had advanced further in their training in the others and were given a chance to train others. They jumped at the opportunity, but Bobby had the misfortune of trying to teach Laura a few things.

"Augh!" he groaned as he hit the mat again, "Hnn…I think I just bruised a kidney."

"You're fine," said Laura, "Trust me, if I hit any organs you wouldn't be conscious."

"Yeah, that's comforting," groaned Bobby as Laura helped him up.

"I warned you, popsicle. Don't try take down moves against someone faster and stronger than you," said Logan, grinning at how Laura handled Bobby.

"Well next time, warn me a little harder," he said, "I seriously don't get why she's even in training. She can already fight."

"It ain't just about fighting, bub. It's about discipline and character. If any of you are going to handle yourselves in a place like this you gotta have both."

It still wasn't reason enough for Bobby, who was still clutching his sides. Why he volunteered to help Laura was beyond him. He was just curious. She was quiet, but had a reputation for being a bit rough. Now he knew why. He probably should have assumed that after hearing she was Logan's clone.

Over with Danielle and Sam, it was a bit smoother. Danielle hadn't learned much in hand-to-hand combat. She took a few lessons upon moving to New York, but she never learned anything advanced. Sam, having been one of the few who really picked it up, helped her with the basics. She was doing pretty well so far and seemed very open to learning new skills. He got the feeling she wanted to prove herself because she felt like the weaker one of the new recruits. She may not look it on the surface, but she was tough.

"There you go," said Sam as he helped her through some punching motions, "You want to make sure you each move is smooth, but you want to keep your eyes on your target. Make note of their every move and counter it. That way you always have the advantage."

"I can see that, but what if there is no counter?" asked Danielle as she let Sam position her arms in fists in certain areas to mimic the right rhythm.

"Trust me, there's always a counter," said Sam, "One thing you'll learn here is that there's always a way. You just gotta be willing to push it. And if you can't find one, make one."

"I see," she said now taking a defensive stance, "So if you were attacking me it would be perfectly alright if I did something like this?"

Suddenly, Sam felt a strange surge in his head. The next thing he knew, Danielle disappeared. She just puffed out of thin air as if she were a ghost. Not only that, but everybody else around him disappeared as well. He quickly felt disoriented and dazed. Then suddenly, he felt something grab his arms and force them around his back. Then he was pushed to the floor and pinned hard.

"Ugh! What in the hell?" he grunted.

Then suddenly, everybody reappeared. And then he looked around and saw that Danielle was the one who took him down and using that takedown maneuver he just taught her to do it. At first he was confused, but then he realized what happened.

"Dang…you just cast an illusion on me, didn't you?" said Sam.

"You did say there's always a way. This is the best one I could think of," she said with a mischievous tone.

"Well that wasn't quite what Ah meant."

"Hey, if it works it works?" she shrugged.

Sam laughed as she helped him up. Danielle may seem unimposing on the surface, but she was a feisty one. She was also catching on quick. There were a lot of possibilities for someone who could cast illusions like that and he had a feeling she would have plenty of opportunities to contribute. But he did have to make a note from now on to be careful around her. What he saw might not always be what's real.

While Danielle seemed to be picking things up quickly, Julian was a bit less accommodating. Mystique was the one giving him lessons and she had him spar against Monet, who was no expert in hand-to-hand combat but possessed the advanced reflexes to make her a naturally strong opponent. She tried teaching him some basic moves, but he didn't seem to be using them very much. He was just lunging towards Monet, trying to take her down with a barrage of acrobatic punches and kicks.

"Hya! Hah! Hyya! Damn it, hold still!" grunted Julian in between shots.

"You're not even trying," said Monet as she effortlessly dodged every blow, "Have you ever done this before?"

"Damn it! It's not fair! You have superhuman reflexes! How am I supposed to counter that?" he exclaimed.

"Maybe if you actually tried using the strategies I taught you, it might help," said Mystique dryly, "But if you want to keep making a fool of yourself, go ahead."

Julian muttered a curse under his breath. He took another aggressive stance, eyeing down the older and more powerful Monet. He took a deep breath and tried to calm down, but it was hard when Monet was giving him that taunting look. It was that stuck up, I'm-perfect-and-you're-not look that he didn't like. She seemed to be messing with him so for the sake of shutting her up he tried again. This time, he was a little more controlled.

"You're going down, princess!" he warned.

"We'll see about that," said Monet.

Julian attacked with another aggressive combo, but this time he didn't lunge at her like he had been doing. He tried getting a few blows at her face, which she vigorously defended. Mystique taught him to go after whatever the opponent valued and he had a feeling a girl like this valued her beauty more than anything in a fight. This forced her to block high, leaving her mid section and legs vulnerable. So when he went for the face and she pulled him into a grapple, he countered by kicking her in the knee and then kneeing her in the gut.

"Augh! You little…"

"Oh no you don't!" grinned Julian.

She rose up to counter with her reflexes and strength. Knowing he couldn't possible match her, Julian played a little dirty and used his telekinesis to trip her up. This caught her off guard and she tumbled to the mat. Then he tried to pin her, using some extra telekinetic force to keep her from using her strength. Monet was clearly frustrated, not to mention surprised. He actually outsmarted her this time. And that was saying something against someone with a genius IQ. Mystique was sure impressed, but Monet wasn't about to let some punk upstage her.

"Face it, princess, you're out!" taunted Julian.

"I…don't…thinks so!" grunted Monet.

In a sudden burst of strength, Monet broke through Julian's telekinetic field and threw him off her with her superhuman strength. The young mutant grunted upon feeling his field break and could only watch as she effortlessly threw him across the mat, landing all the way over towards Logan and Laura. She made no effort to hold back either. Even though Mystique stipulated that powers had to be used at a minimum, Monet wasn't about to let him upstage her.

"Little punk," she grunted as she got up.

"Monet, what the hell was that?!" exclaimed Mystique, "I thought I told you to watch your powers!"

"I draw the line at being made a fool," said Monet snidely.

"That's not an excuse! Part of this training is to teach you to fight both with and without your powers! The Hellfire Club requires that you know both and you won't always have those perfect mutations to fall back on!"

"Why not? They serve me well and they get the job done. Isn't that what you people are all about anyways?"

"There's more to it than that! There's also discipline!" shot Mystique.

"Oh be reasonable, Miss Darkholme. You're making this a bigger deal than it is," scoffed Monet.

"No, you're just making light of it," she said in a threatening tone, "Keep it up and it may come back to haunt you."

Monet scoffed and decided she had enough training for one day. She made her way towards the exit, leaving the others to take in the scene she just made. Sam and Danielle stopped to watch it unfold. Logan and Laura did as well. Logan cast Monet a threatening glance. She didn't like that girl's attitude. She was smart and cunning, but she took that whole perfection routine too far. As if Alex, Tabitha, and some other rebellious pawns weren't bad enough, now they had Miss Perfect making a mess.

Julian, who was still reeling from the blow, groaned as he struggled to get up. Laura walked over to him, taking his hand and helping him up.

"Are you alright?" she asked him.

"Yeah, just a few broken bones and majorly bruised ego," groaned Julian.

"Broken bones? Are you sure? I don't see any sign of broken bones."

"It was sarcasm, Laura. I don't really have any broken bones. I was just saying."

"Saying what?" she asked, confused by his words.

"Nothing, it's just an expression."

She still looked confused. Julian forgot that Laura was still learning a few things. The subtleties that most people took for granted weren't quite there yet for her. She was working on it, but she still had a ways to go. He cast her a smile as he shook off the lingering soreness. She didn't smile back, but she did blush a little. Julian wasn't sure what that meant since this girl was so hard to read, but he considered it a good sign.

"Are you okay?" he asked her in a humored tone.

"I'm fine," she said, "Just…I'm fine."

Julian snickered. Then Logan gave him a look, which quickly silenced him. Even though she just came into his life, Logan was very protective of Laura. Julian had to remember that. If he was to be hanging around Laura, he would probably have to deal with Logan as well. It wasn't a very comforting feeling, but he didn't let that dissuade him. As he watched Laura return to her training he continued smiling. That girl may be dark and a little off at times. But he had to admit she sure was cute.

* * *

**X-Industrial – Observation Deck **

As the training session for the newest pawns unfolded, many of the others watched from the observation deck. Among them were Scott, Jean, Rogue, Pietro, Piotr, Warren, and Emma. Sage was also there, but mainly as a data collector. She stood at the console as stoic as ever, typing away on the control panel and gathering data on their newest recruits. They all showed promise in their own way, but many were surprised when Xavier announced that they were bringing in a few more pawns. They were still trying to develop the other young pawns and bringing others in at this stage was unusual, if not curious. This being the early stages of their training, they all had their opinions.

"Not bad for their first week," commented Scott, "Although it looks as though Monet has issues with teamwork."

"That's putting it lightly," said Rogue, "That gal just doesn't know the meain' of trial and error. If that's how she's gonna react to every training session we may have a problem."

"Oh I wouldn't say that," said Emma with a grin, "You have to admit she has the right attitude."

"You mean the kind of attitude that makes her thumb her nose at authority and doesn't follow even the most basic guidelines?" said Pietro.

"Look who's talking," quipped the attractive blonde, "At least she backs up what she boasts."

Pietro shot her a look, but Emma's just kept with that snide grin of hers. She had a point about the attitude, but authority was important here. If she didn't follow orders just because she didn't like them, that was going to be a big problem. Pietro should know. He got into his fair share of trouble because of it.

"Well I think Monet will be fine," said Jean, "She just needs to get accustomed with our way of doing things. But based on what I've seen, I say Laura has more promise."

"Are you just saying that because she's Logan's clone?" questioned Emma, "Because wouldn't that be horribly bias on your part since you're so 'close' with the man?"

"Don't push it, Emma," said Jean with a harsh scorn, "Not every judgment I make stems from my personal life."

"Of course it doesn't," said Emma dryly.

"Emma…"

But before they could get into another argument, Scott stepped in to stop them. Emma had a talent for pushing Jean's buttons and she had been pushing them a lot more lately it seemed.

"Easy you two. Let's not turn this into another shouting match," coaxed Scott, "But I agree with Jean. Laura definitely has a lot of upside. She's got Logan's skills, powers, and killer instinct. She has his attitude as well, but she seems a lot less hostile to authority."

"You mean our authority or Logan's?" said Warren skeptically, "Just look at her. She's obviously following his lead. She's like his pet or something. What do you think she'll do when we start giving her orders?"

"I think you're making light of her situation, Warren," said Piotr, "Lord Xavier told me a bit about what she's been through. I can't imagine her turning to anyone else for guidance. I think it is good for Logan."

"I agree," said Scott, "She may be rough around the edges, but she looks up to him and he has a genuine desire to nurture her. I say it's good for both of them. Not only does Laura have someone to guide her, but Logan has something else to do with his time than pushing everybody's buttons."

"Speak for yourself," teased Jean, "You're the only one who still lets it get to you, Scott."

"Even so, I say Laura's presence will help us all."

"I'm sure it will," sighed Jean.

Scott gave her a look, but she just kept smiling. On some levels, she had a point. He would have approved of anybody who distracted Logan enough from making his life more difficult. It also helped that Laura was young and would no doubt give him a lot to work on. Anything that kept him from looming around Jean was a good thing and while she didn't call him out on it, he didn't deny that it did affect his attitudes towards Laura.

Emma, however, wasn't so optimistic. Logan being occupied with Laura may be good for Scott, but not for her. She constantly reminded him of her offer to help him get with Jean. If he kept spending time with Laura then he may lose interest. That would only make her job of getting Scott a lot harder. She may have to find a way around that. But that was a plan for another time.

"I'm sure Logan and Laura will be fine," muttered the attractive blonde, "I'm more concerned with that Julian boy. He seems to have a problem with patience and subtlety."

"He's a teenage boy, Emma. What do you expect?" said Rogue, "Ah think he's got what it takes. Just look at how he took down Monet."

"Yeah, only after what? Eight tries?" said Pietro skeptically.

"At least he's persistent," she shrugged, "Heck, Ah was the same way when Ah was his age and mah mama was able to work through it. And if Ah can do it, so can he."

"I'm sure your mother is thrilled to have another rebellious teenager to look after," said Warren, "She does seem to attract them."

"Seein' as how Ah could snap those wings off with mah pinky finger, Ah'll let that slide Warren," said Rogue with a menacing grin, "But if Lord Xavier sees somethin' in this kid who are we to argue?"

"I don't know. I hear he's cozy with Julian's rich parents so of course he's got a leg up," said Pietro, "The Inner Circle isn't above playing favorites."

"Hey, you shouldn't make light of that, Pietro," warned Jean, "Were it not for playing favorites, he never would have let you and Wanda join."

"That's different," said Pietro, his tone becoming bitter at the mention of his father, "Wanda and I were already hardened to the Hellfire way. Julian's grown up with a silver spoon in his mouth all his life. He may not be able to stomach our methods."

"Then he'll just have to learn like the rest of us did," said Warren, "I should know. I didn't think I would be able to handle this place, but I've come to embrace them."

"You sure have," said Scott, "Almost to an extreme."

"Who says that's a bad thing?" quipped the winged mutant, "If it worked for me why can't it work for Julian?"

Scott turned to Jean, who shared his concern. They remembered early on how Warren took to Hellfire. He came in a bit reluctantly, but once Selene got her hands on him he became a different person. While he did come to embrace their ways, it changed him. He served the Inner Circle, but he was dark and arrogant. While they sought balance, he sought extremes. It was a part of Selene that seemed to rub off on him and that was never a good thing. Hopefully Julian wouldn't go down that same path. They had enough problems dealing with Selene's influence already.

The older pawns watched as the training with Julian, Laura, and Danielle resumed. Now that Monet had left, Bobby began working with Julian. He seemed to take enough of Laura's punishment and was ready for someone a bit less ahead of him. He seemed to do a little better with him since they were around the same age. They even saw them laugh together. That seemed to be a good sign, but they noticed they were just looking at Danielle and Laura. That showed they were still teenage boys and in the Inner Circle that was always a useful feature. Teenage girls like Danielle and Laura were always a bit more difficult. And Danielle was someone they all had mixed feelings about.

"Well at least Julian keeps it basic," said Rogue, "But Ah gotta wonder why Lord Xavier invited Danielle on."

"Yes, I was thinking the same thing," said Emma, "We already have a number of highly advanced psychics and a shape shifter. Bringing in an illusionist seems a bit redundant."

"I'm sure Lord Xavier has his reasons," said Scott, "He wouldn't have brought her in if he didn't think she could contribute."

"Of course YOU would say that, Scott. You always take Lord Xavier's side," scoffed Warren.

"And what's wrong with that?" said Scott sternly, "He's usually right, you know?"

"That's giving him way too much credit," said Warren, "I say he's up to something. Recruiting Danielle just seems too out of place."

"I'm inclined to agree," said Pietro, "Monet and Julian, I can understand, but Danielle?"

"Perhaps there's more to her powers than illusions," said Piotr, "Perhaps it just hasn't manifested."

"I don't know," said Warren, "Unless there's something about her Sage hasn't told us."

They all turned to Sage, who was stoically typing on the command counsel. She felt all their suspicious eyes on her, but she didn't even turn around or stop her work to answer.

"I didn't leave out any details," she said, "Danielle's powers are exactly as stated. She can cast vivid illusions and has a unique bond with animals. That is all."

"Are you sure?" said Emma, always suspicious of Sage.

"Have you ever known me to miss details?" she quipped, "I'm sure."

They all directed their attention back towards the arena where Danielle was still working with Sam. She seemed to be catching on okay, but she was still struggling a bit. She wasn't a natural fighter, nor was she physically gifted in any way other than an attractive appearance. She didn't seem too dark or too weak. Other than her powers, she was quite normal and that wasn't enough to warrant her entrance.

"Ah don't know, she seems nice enough," said Rogue, "Ah'm with Scott on this. If Lord Xavier says she's got the right stuff then that's good enough for me."

"Yes, he does seem to have an eye for these things," said Jean, "And we have to remember he doesn't tell us everything."

"Da, and he usually has a good reason for that," said Piotr.

"That doesn't mean we shouldn't be curious about it," said Pietro.

"You're right," said Scott, "But it's not something we should worry about either."

That seemed to convinced the speedster. As reckless and thick-headed he was at times, he had a great deal of trust in Lord Xavier. He helped take down his father and give him and his sister a second chance. He also helped him reunite with Lorna so he was willing to give him the benefit of the doubt. Most everyone else would agree. Scott, Jean, Rogue, and Piotr always sided with Xavier. They trusted him with their lives and understood that there was always logic behind every decision he made.

Emma and Warren, however, were not so convinced.

"You guys are real tools, you know that?" said Warren, rolling his eyes, "Xavier does something that doesn't make sense and you guys just write it off."

"We're not writing it off, Warren," argued Scott, "We're just trusting his judgment."

"You're just brushing it off without thinking. That kind of stuff will get you killed around here," said the winged mutant ominously.

"Indeed," said Emma, "While I have always trusted Charles in his every decision, I am a bit uneasy about him keeping me in the dark with this. I've scanned Danielle's mind and I do not sense anything special."

"That's no reason to believe his intentions are malicious," said Piotr.

"That's easy for you to say. Charles doesn't usually keep secrets from me. I've known him longer than all of you."

"Maybe you just haven't been on his good side lately," smirked Pietro, "When's the last time you did him any 'favors?'"

"Pietro, one more remark like that and I'll make you spend the rest of the day thinking you're Chihuahua," warned Emma.

The speedster didn't say anything else, but he continued grinning in amusement at Emma's disgruntled state. Warren's suspicion was a given. He may have respected Lord Xavier, but he always had more of an affinity for Mistress Selene. But Emma's change was a little surprising.

"I wouldn't worry about it, Emma," said Scott in a friendlier tone, "Even if you have known Lord Xavier better than the rest of us, has he ever done anything behind our backs without good reason?"

"No, but still…" she said.

Emma didn't go on. Scott's reassurance was enough to set her at ease a bit. Besides Xavier, he was the only one who seemed to be able to keep that charming personality of hers in check. The reason for that wasn't always clear, but some had their theories. Jean didn't always like it, but so long as she didn't try anything she kept it to herself.

While she seemed more or less convinced, Warren remained skeptical.

"You guys are pathetic," he told them, "You think that just because Lord Xavier is all wise and shit he's always got our best interests at heart. You never even consider the possibility that he may be plotting against us or that he may be holding us back."

"That's crazy, Warren!" said Rogue, "Lord Xavier is no saint, but he serves us just as well as we serve him!"

"Keep telling yourself that," said Warren, "But there may come a day when he isn't here to hold us back. And on that day we'll all see what we're truly capable of and just how much of it was under his control. Maybe then you'll reconsider your attitude towards him."

Before anybody could argue against him, the winged mutant stormed off. He wasn't going to stick around and listen to everybody just brush this off. There had to be another reason behind these new recruits. Mistress Selene was definitely intrigued, but she was often occupied with other duties. So he took it upon himself to ponder this situation. He had a feeling there was more to it than anybody was willing to believe.

But he was the only one with that suspicion. After he stormed out, the rest of the pawns exchanged glances and looked back down at the arena. Bobby and Julian were caught up in another fight with Julian fighting dirty again, using his telekinesis to overpower Bobby. It left him pretty embarrassed, but Sam and Danielle sure got a laugh out of it. Even Laura cracked a bit of a smile. Whatever Warren was seeing, it was hard for anybody to imagine them being part of some shadowy plot for Xavier.

"Guess Ah ain't sleepin' with him tonight," sighed Rogue.

"Probably a good thing too," said Jean, "Just leave him. Warren's always been a bit…off."

"Tell me about it," said Piotr, "But do you think there is any truth to what he said? Could he have other reasons for bringing someone like Danielle in?"

"Who knows?" shrugged Emma, "But Warren was right about one thing. We are writing it off a bit too precariously."

"Don't tell us you're going to start undermining Lord Xavier," said Scott.

"Of course not, darling," she assured him, "Let's just say I'm keeping an open mind."

Her answer was hardly reassuring. But then again, Emma Frost loved to throw a little ambiguity into everything she did. It was part of what made her such a wildcard. Even if she did adore Lord Xavier, she wasn't about to take any chances. She always wanted things to go her way and wouldn't let anything stand in her way. It was a bit disconcerting, especially given the nature of Inner Circle conflicts. But at least she wasn't as extreme as Warren.

The older pawns continued to watch the young new pawns train. They commented here and there, assessing their execution and contemplating the possibilities with them. Scott was already planning how Laura's skills could affect his strategy for missions and how Julian and Danielle could contribute at this early stage. Rogue, Emma, and Jean also contemplated how Danielle and Laura would do as sex workers. They already knew Laura was a prostitute so it shouldn't be too big a transition for her and Danielle seemed a bit new to the erotic so they would have to tutor her a bit. But overall, they had potential. It was just a matter of fitting them into their way of doing things.

For Sage, however, it was more than just fitting in. While the others discussed how they would welcome their newest pawns into the Inner Circle, she was crunching numbers on the new recruits and assessing their status. Julian Keller, while impatient and arrogant, definitely had the will and power to be in the Inner Circle. He wasn't afraid to use his powers to get what he wanted and he knew how to be creative with them when he had to be. That alone gave him the right mentality and Sage could understand why Xavier would want develop him at a young age. He still needed to learn other skills like hand-to-hand combat, negotiating, and teamwork. But those would come with time. And with any luck, his impatient, childish nature would turn Selene off.

Laura was already a well-developed prospect. She was a well-trained, well-disciplined fighting machine who wasn't afraid to kill if she had to. That would allow her to skip much of the conditioning the others went through to get them accustomed to killing. It would also allow her to go on missions sooner rather than later. As an assassin, she had already proven herself. But they had to be careful. Logan and Xavier didn't want her to associate them with the likes of Hydra. They had to get her to the point where she would carry out her tasks not just because she was ordered to, but because she believed what she was doing would help the organization and reward her efforts. It helped she had a weakness for pleasure and that she looked up to Logan. But with a little training and the right conditioning she definitely had what it took to do well in the Inner Circle.

Monet presented a different challenge though. As Sage looked over her stats, she was encouraged yet cautious. Her readings were every bit as perfect as her personality implied. Everything she did was done with the utmost concern for perfection. She definitely knew how to wield her powers. With all the abilities she had there were any number of ways she could contribute. She could help Emma with their finances, use her genius IQ to help develop new technologies, and use her physical gifts to carry out specialized missions. But while physically she had everything they could want in a prospect, she sensed her attitude may be a problem. Her perfectionism might not make her very popular with the others. She was also very ambitious. She did well as an executive at X-Industrial, but the Inner Circle was different. She was someone Mistress Selene wanted to pursue and she could see why. That ambition and perfectionism Monet fed on made her very vulnerable to her influence. She would have to be careful with her because if she favored Selene then she would undoubtedly help her in whatever plans she had going on.

Last, but not least, on her list was Danielle Moonstar. While Julian, Laura, and Monet had the potential to contribute in their own right, Danielle was a special case. She was someone Xavier specifically had her seek out. He didn't give her all the details as to why, but he was very much intrigued by her illusion casting abilities. Based on the numbers she was getting so far, Sage surmised them to be quite potent. Unlike the illusions and holograms cast by machines, Danielle's illusions were much harder to distinguish from reality. They went all the way to the quantum level. Her control over these illusions was still a work in progress, but there was no reason why she couldn't take them further. It may take some work, but Lord Xavier placed a high priority on her. She was still to train like the others and get into their sex business, but he definitely had bigger plans for her.

'_I hope you know what you're doing, Charles. You're placing an awful lot on the shoulders of a teenage girl who can barely defend herself without her powers. For all our sake, I hope you succeed with her. Because if we don't, Selene surely will.'_

_

* * *

_**Selene's Chamber **

After her less than stellar training session, Monet changed into her Hellfire uniform and returned to Hellfire Manor. She left early so she avoided the debriefing and no doubt a stern lecture from Scott Summers and James Poundstar. While she admitted she could have handled the incident with Julian a little better that little punk was asking for it. As far as she was concerned, she did nothing wrong. That probably would not go over well with the others, but she could care less about what they thought. She wasn't in this organization to make friends. She was in this organization to get ahead.

Upon her return she planned on soaking in a nice hot bath for a while. Maybe she could even invite some of Hellfire studs to keep her company. She couldn't help but smile at the prospect of having a bunch of mindless, obedient men catering to her every sexual whim. It was one of the perks about the Hellfire Club she never got at any other job. Being so busy and meticulous, she never had much time for a personal life. Most men were turned off or intimidated by her meticulous nature. Opportunities for male company were rare and good sex was even rarer. But that wasn't a problem with these studs. They didn't ask questions, complain, or give her an attitude. They just did as she asked.

She was just about to ascend the stairs to her quarters when a cold voice from behind stopped her in her tracks.

"You're back early, Monet. I take it your training didn't go so smoothly."

Monet turned around to see the Black Queen standing at the end of the hall, eyeing her with that dark, penetrating look of hers.

"Oh, Mistress Selene. I assure you it wasn't like that," said Monet, always protective of her reputation, "There was just a little disagreement between me and Mystique."

"That's not what I heard," she said as she walked up to the young woman, "They say you were quite rude with them. You were stubborn, unfocused, and uncompromising. That kind of attitude will get you into a lot of trouble here."

Normally, Monet would have scoffed at such notions. But under the cold eyes of this woman, she was silent. Few people could ever make her feel this nervous, but Selene had a presence all her own.

"I…I assure you, I will improve. I have every intention of making good on the offer you gave me."

"Oh no need to reassure me, Monet. Did I say I disapprove?" said the Black Queen, "It takes a lot of guts to stand up like you did. And I like a girl whose willing to cross the line every now and then to get what she wants."

Monet smiled meagerly and shifted. She wasn't sure how to react. Even someone as smart as her couldn't figure this woman out. But Selene just kept smiling.

"Come, there's something I want to show you," she told her.

"Um…okay, but I'm supposed to meet with Emma Frost later for some business deals."

"That can wait. This can't."

Monet took her word for it and followed the Black Queen through the elaborate halls of the manor towards her chamber. She maintained a confident poise as she always did. But she couldn't help but feel a little anxious around this woman. She never met anybody like Selene before. She was so dark, yet driven. She grew up believing that the best way to get ahead was to work within limits and boundaries. Selene was the complete opposite. Limits were just obstacles to her. She didn't let anything stand in her way and didn't hesitate to take drastic measures when she had to. She already witnessed some of her cruelty when she showed her and the other new pawns her torture chamber. There was no telling what else she was capable of.

Once at her chamber, Selene led her inside where Kurt and Wanda were there to greet her. They weren't in their usual uniforms. They were wearing the thin black robes everybody wore during rituals. Looking around she noticed they had a bit of a setup. It wasn't as elaborate as the one she and the others experienced on their first day, but there was definitely a strange energy in the air. There were no candles or strange lights, but she noticed the pentagram in center of the room had different symbols on it. It looked as though they had just been painted on. She didn't know much about magic, but there was definitely a feeling that there were other forces at work in this room.

"Hello, Monet," greeted Wanda, "I've been looking forward to getting to know you a little better."

"Ja, me too. Mistress Selene has told us so much about you," said Kurt, who stood by Wanda's side as he so often did.

"I hope that's a positive sign," said Monet as she shook both their hands.

"Oh it is, my dear," said Selene as she closed her chamber doors and locked them, "I told them you have relentless ambition, but you were directionless, naïve, and self-handicapping at times."

"I uh…hope that's not everything," said Monet.

"Oh there's plenty more," said Wanda with a suggestive grin, "She also told us you're trying to change that and so far it's not going over well with the others."

"I don't see why I need their approval to do what I have to do," scoffed Monet.

"You always need support, Monet. Even someone of your power cannot accomplish everything on zheir own," said Kurt, "But fear not. If you do not get along with zhe others, zhen maybe you'll get along vith us."

Monet shifted uncomfortably under their gazes. They were all looking at her so strangely. It was as if they were sizing her up or something. Then Selene came up behind her and placed both hands on her shoulders. Her touch was cold, yet firm. Then she leaned in and whispered into her ear.

"The others may not understand you, Monet…but I do. I know what it's like to be a god among insects. You can outmuscle, outsmart, and overpower just about anybody you come across. And yet you feel empty inside."

Her voice sent shivers up and down her spine. But her words rang true. They reached her on a much deeper level and she remained stoic as the Black Queen walked around in front of her and led her to the center of the room.

"I've lived many centuries and seen many amazing things," Selene went on, "I've gained wealth, control, and authority over many. Like you, I am in a different class of perfection. There's only so much this meager world can do to fill my desires. There is but only one thing that can fill that void…one feeling that makes me feel complete in a world as wretched as this."

"What is it?" asked Monet intently.

Selene stopped her right at the center of the room where the pentagram was painted on the floor. Her grip on her shoulders tightened as she gazed intently into her eyes.

"Power," she said strongly, "Raw, unabated power. And I'm not just talking about the power of authority or the power of wealth. I'm talking about real power…the kind that real gods use to judge unworthy mortals."

"Real gods?" she asked curiously, "What kind of power is that?"

The Black Queen grinned, her hand never leaving her shoulder. It sent another wave of shivers down her spine. Yet she remained poised, trying not to let her nervousness show.

"I could try and describe it to you, but I assure you it would be a futile effort," she said ominously, "The kind of power I'm talking about must be felt. And I can give you a taste. But I must warn you…once you feel it you'll never be the same."

Monet looked over at Kurt and Wanda. They each bore Selene's ominous dark look. She surmised they must have felt whatever it was she just described. It sounded irrational that some kind of power would make her feel more fulfilled. She was already a powerful mutant. What other power was there? But looking into the Black Queen's cold eyes she couldn't help but wonder. She came here in hopes of becoming something more. Maybe this was the key.

"Okay," said Monet, "Let me feel it."

"Is that a yes?" said Selene.

"Yes," she affirmed, "What do I have to do?"

Selene's grin widened. She had a feeling Monet's ambition would be a factor. Now here was her chance to bring her to the side of darkness.

"Take off your clothes," the Black Queen ordered.

"Um…why do I have to be naked?" she asked, blushing at such a request.

"Don't question me, Monet. Just do it."

Her tone left no room for negotiations. Monet did as she requested and slipped out of her Hellfire uniform. Once she was completely nude, Wanda and Kurt collected her attire and cleared it away. She tried not to look shy. She had already participated in an orgy on her initial visit here, but being alone like this under Selene's watchful eye was a little intimidating.

The Black Queen gazed approvingly at her appearance. She casually walked around her naked body, tracing her finger over her curves. Monet's perfectionism personality definitely extended to her looks. She had a nice, shapely figure that struck a good balance between a toned athletic frame and voluptuous curves. She had nice hips and well-developed breasts, but it didn't match the perfection the other girls had with surgery. But that was a matter for another time. After sizing her up a bit the Black Queen backed away until she was no longer in the pentagram. She then turned to Wanda, who nodded to let her know she was ready.

"Just stand still, Monet. This won't take long," said Selene.

Monet didn't say a word as she watched Selene and her apprentice stand near the two lower points of the pentagram. Kurt remained in the back, watching attentively as the next step unfolded. Wanda and Selene closed their eyes and began chanting a series of verses in an unknown tongue. Monet spoke multiple languages and she never heard anything like it before. It sounded like a mixture of Latin, Sanskrit, and Persian. But it was impossible to decipher. And with every word they chanted, an ominous feeling grew around her.

"Here it comes…" said Kurt as he watched intently.

The pentagram and the symbols around it began to glow. All round her, a bright blue light began pulsating up from the floor. The air around her grew hotter and a mysterious gust of air began swirling around her. Monet began to get a little worried. He knees went weak and her breathing grew ragged. She was overcome with a mix of anxiety and excitement. She wasn't sure what to expect. She just stood there and watched as the light grew brighter.

Selene and Wanda's chanting grew more heated. Their voices boomed through the chamber walls. Soon the bright blue light was pulsating intently. The air swirling around Monet grew sharper. It was as if the wind had a mind of its own and it was converging on her. It blew through her hair and nearly knocked her off her balance. She hugged her chest, holding on and trying to appear brave in the face of something she didn't understand. Whatever this was, it was building up around her. It was like a strange kind of energy she never experienced before. It simmered around her, as if to tempt her. It was as if there was someone or something that was longing to get inside her.

Then Wanda and Selene's chanting stopped. As soon as they uttered the last word everything changed. The winds stopped and the pulsating slowed. At first Monet thought it was over. Then suddenly, the light emanating from the pentagram shifted from blue to blood red. And as this transpired, the mysterious energy that built up around her surged into her from all directions. As soon as she felt it, her body went ridged and she let out a sharp gasp.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Can you feel it, Monet? The power flowing inside you?" said Selene.

Monet tried to answer, but she couldn't. Every fiber of her being was consumed with this energy and it overwhelmed her to the core.

"That is the power of darkness," said the Black Queen, "And it is the only power that truly fulfill us!"

It was like having an orgasm, only multiplied many times over. A wave of sensations coursed through her body. The red glow from the pentagram seemed to coalesce around her, as if to consume her. It was intoxicating, invigorating, and exhilarating. It was unlike any other feeling she had ever experienced. It was almost inhuman. She almost felt god-like with this energy. All her other abilities, her strength, her intelligence, and her reflexes, all paled in comparison to this. She felt as though she could hold the world in the palm of her hand and crush it. For the first time in her life she felt truly perfect. This is what was missing. This was what she needed to truly be complete.

As she bathed in this power, Selene and Wanda watched on approvingly. Monet was reacting just as they hoped. But this wasn't the end. Selene turned to Kurt, who obediently approached her carrying an elaborately decorated dagger. It was the kind she used only in rituals involving the blackest of magic. And with some creative use, Monet St. Croix would be theirs.

"Is she ready, Mistress Selene?" asked Kurt.

"She's ready," assured the Black Queen.

As the red light continued to fill her, Selene walked into the pentagram carrying the dagger. With each step she took, the light brightened. She walked up until she was mere inches away from Monet, who still looked overwhelmed by the experience. The power continued to surge through her as she gazed up at Selene intently, her mind lost in a twisted daze.

"Now do you see?" said Selene, "The power you've always craved? The emptiness you've always felt? This is it. This is what you desire."

Selene then tentatively trailed the tip of the dagger down her face and around her breasts. Monet was still too dazed to make sense of what she was doing, but she listened intently.

"This is but a taste," she went on, "Swear you're allegiance to me and you can have this and so much more."

Monet panted hard as energy around her intensified, further overwhelming her. She watched as Selene trailed the dagger down her chest, over her nipples, and down past her core. Then a sharp surge of right light burst up from the floor. She looked over to see that Wanda's eyes were glowing, showing that her hex powers were in full force. It made the feeling even more intense. It seemed especially patented around Selene. Her eyes glowed intently as she gazed deeply into Monet's eyes.

"Do it!" she commanded, holding the dagger up to her chin, "Swear you're allegiance to me!"

"I…I…" she struggled to say.

"I can't hear you!"

Monet tried to form words, but she couldn't. This power was so intense. Everything around her was surging through her. It was as if it was filling her very soul. And the more it filled her, the more she yearned for it. Her mind, body, and everything in between was giving in. This is what she wanted. This was what she needed. It left only one logical answer.

"Y-Y-Yes!" she stammered.

"What was that?" said Selene, trailing the dagger down her neck.

"I said yes!" exclaimed Monet, "I swear my allegiance to you, Mistress Selene!"

It was music to Selene's ears. Few things got her off more than hearing someone pledge themselves to her like that. Monet was a tough one. It took an extra push from Wanda to send her over the edge. But her desire for perfection was her weakness. She was willing to do anything to attain it and now her soul belonged to her. All she had to do was seal the deal.

Using the dagger, Selene lightly trailed the tip down her chest along the area between her breasts. It opened up a long cut about a two inches long. Streaks of blood formed along the cut, which Selene gathered on her finger. Then while gazing intently into Monet's eyes, she licked up the blood and then leaned in to kiss her firmly on the lips. The color of the light changed again, shifting from red back to blue. Monet felt another strange wave of sensations. She had never kissed another woman before, but this was different. As soon as she felt Selene's lips on hers, the energy began to fade and the power began to leave her.

She felt different. It was as if she realized the answer to a question that had been plaguing her all her life. The light around her faded and the air cooled. As soon as Selene's lips parted from hers everything returned to normal. There was no more glowing and no more energy. The overwhelming feeling was gone, but the mark it left behind was undeniable. That emptiness she once felt was gone. In its place was a new feeling…a very dark feeling.

"How do you feel now, Monet?" asked the Black Queen.

"I feel…great!" she said with a dark new undertone to her voice, "I've never felt better in my life!"

Even though she was still naked, Monet flexed her powerful limbs. She had been confident and self-assured before, but now she was on a whole new level.

"It's all so clear to me now! I know what I want! I know what I must strive for now!"

"Then you understand now," said Selene, "You know what you must do."

"Yes, my mistress," said Monet respectfully, "Please, teach me more! What must I do?"

"Oh you'll learn more, Monet. You'll learn plenty more," grinned Selene, "But for now, you must do your part. Smooth things over with the other pawns. Become an asset to the Inner Circle. Do not draw anyone's suspicion. Can you do that?"

"Of course," said Monet confidently, "But what else? Surely there is more I can do?"

"Oh there will be plenty for all of us to do very soon," assured Selene, "But for now, we must keep to our roles."

Monet didn't question Selene's will. This new resolve she felt was now tied to her. All her old goals about money and success seemed meaningless now. She had a new goal in life. She wanted the power Selene offered her and she was going to do anything to get it.

"It will be done, mistress," she told her.

"Excellent," said Selene with an approving grin, "Now go with Kurt and Wanda. They'll explain a few more things to you."

"What about you, mistress?" asked Kurt.

"I have a doctor's appointment," she said cryptically, "That's all you need to know."

Kurt, Wanda, and Monet nodded, accepting that there was only so much their mistress could tell them. It was the mark of loyal minions and few things made Selene more content. Her ranks were growing. Kurt and Wanda were doing their part as they always had. Warren continued his duties behind the scenes. Roberto and Tabitha were showing promise and now she had Monet. Selene hadn't forgotten what Blackheart told her years ago. If she was to gain ultimate power she had to have help. Her supporters were growing and she had plans to reach out to others. But for now she had to check up on another important associate of hers.

* * *

**Xavier's Office**

Danielle Moonstar was nervous. After her training session with the other new pawns, Sage told her that Lord Xavier wanted to see her in his office. She didn't give her any reasons. She just told her to go as soon as she showered and changed.

As she made her way through the elaborate halls of Hellfire Manor, the young Native American girl couldn't help but marvel at her surroundings. She was a part of something so much bigger than she imagined. In only a week she learned that this organization had its hand in nearly every affair that governed this world. It was remarkable to think that she had a chance to be a part of it. But looking around at the other prospect she couldn't help but feel a little outclassed. That girl, Laura Kinney, was light years ahead of her in terms of combat skills. She could barely defend herself against Sam and even he was still a novice. Julian and Monet also outgunned her in terms of powers. Julian had telekinesis, which he could use when his combat skills failed. He could even fly with them if he had to, something she could only do in dreams. And there were any number of ways Monet could outdo her. She was super strong, super smart, and had reflexes that defied the laws of physics. She had no idea how she could compete with that. All she could do was cast illusions. It felt as though she was destined to be left behind.

At least many of her new allies seemed nice. Sam was really sweet to her and pretty cute as well. Kitty and Jubilee were cool too. It was nice having a couple girls her own age that she could hang out with and talk seriously about. The older girls like Rogue and Jean were nice as well and promised to help train her both in the arena and with sex. That part was still new to her, but after she got a taste of it on her first day she was eager to experience more. Emma Frost offered to teach her a few things as well, but something about that woman seemed very unfriendly. Then there was James, who promised to help her along with the conditioning part to being a Hellfire woman. Being a fellow Native American and the man who first approached her with this opportunity, she felt a certain kinship with him. She was confident that he and everyone else could help her adjust to her new surroundings.

When she reached the door leading into Lord Xavier's office she noticed it was cracked a little. She was about to knock on it when suddenly she heard his voice in her head.

'_Come in, Danielle. I've been expecting you.'_

Danielle shifted a bit at first. She still hadn't gotten used to the feeling of a telepath talking to her in her mind. But she shook it off and carefully entered the office of one of the most powerful men on the face of the planet.

"Lord Xavier, sir?" she said nervously.

"Please, come in my dear. And be sure to shut the door behind you," he told her.

Danielle did as he asked and closed the door. She timidly approached the imposing man, who was casually admiring the view of Manhattan out his window. As she stepped closer he turned around and smiled, which helped set her mind a little more at ease. He seemed excited by her presence. Why he would be was beyond her. He had so many other much more interesting and much more powerful pawns to be around and yet he was intrigued by her.

"You're looking well, Danielle. How do you like your new uniform?" he asked her casually.

"It's different, that's for sure," she said, looking down at her appearance, "But I could get used to it. It's been a while since I wore anything that made my butt look this good."

"You'll have plenty of opportunities to show it off. That I can assure you."

Danielle blushed a bit. Her uniform was not unlike the other younger pawns. It consisted of a short black mini-skirt and a revealing camisole that tightly hugged her breasts in a way to show off her cleavage while also showing off her mid drift. She never really had a chance to explore her sexual side, but she was enjoying it so far. She still had a lot to learn with stripping and the art of great sex, but she had a feeling that wasn't what this was about.

"Allow me to forego the usual pleasantries and get to why I called you here," he said as he walked up to her, "I'm sure you're wondering why I asked you here and you alone."

"I admit I am curious. Are you meeting individually with all the new pawns?" she asked.

"No, only you," said Xavier, "There is a very important matter we need to discuss. You may not know it, Danielle, but you're far more valuable than you think."

"I uh…I appreciate the sentiment, sir, but I think you've got a lot more stuff that's more valuable than me," said Danielle, "The suits you wear alone must be worth more than anything I could ever contribute."

"Oh, don't be so humble, Danielle. You have something much more valuable than even I could ever attain. What you can do…casting illusions so real that even a telepath can't distinguish them…it is extraordinary. And it is something I find very intriguing."

The Black King placed a hand on her shoulder and led her over to his desk. There he pressed a couple of buttons, which closed the blinds on the window and dimmed the lights. It also cut off the power and the security feed. What he was about to tell her could not leave this office.

"I am going to be frank with you, Danielle. There is a good reason why I asked you here over the countless other mutants working at X-Industrial. And it's a reason I'm not afraid to admit is a bit simplistic. So I'll come out and say it…Danielle, I need your help."

The young Native American mutant was taken aback.

"My help?" she said in shock.

"Yes…I, the Black King, need your help, Danielle. And so does everyone else in the Hellfire Club," he said, gripping her shoulder strongly.

"I…I don't understand. You have so many people here who are older, stronger, and more powerful than me. What could I possibly do that they can't?"

Xavier let her go and smiled. She was clearly having a hard time believing this so he tried to simplify it for her.

"Have you ever heard of Harry Houdini?" he asked her.

"Houdini? Of course, he was a magician," said Danielle.

"Oh he wasn't just a magician, my dear. He was a true master at his art," said the Black King, "You see, he didn't use real mystical powers to perform great feats. He used something much more persuasive…something that could get an entire audience to believe that an entire monument had disappeared."

"And what was that?" she asked curiously.

"Deception," said Xavier strongly, "He understood that what the eye sees and the ear hears, the mind believes. As a telepath, I can appreciate such feats. I can enter someone's mind and make them believe they're seeing something that isn't there. I can make them feel things without anything real stimulating them. And while that level of deception is powerful enough, that which you are capable of is far more promising."

Danielle wasn't sure where he was going with this, but then she watched as Xavier turned towards his desk and shifted his computer screen so it was now facing them. On it was a simple readout of a few security camera feeds from X-Industrial. It seemed innocent enough, but she had a feeling there was a purpose to this.

"You see, I can make someone think they're in an entirely different place," he went on, "I can make any mental image seem indistinguishable from reality. Yet if I were to try the same thing with a camera, my efforts would be futile. For cameras, security systems, and motion sensors do not have minds. And no telepath, no matter how powerful, can ever deceive them. But you can."

"I…I can?" said Danielle.

"Oh yes, and you can do it quite convincingly," said the Black King as he turned the computer off, "I've studied your powers. The potential is definitely there. The illusions you cast are not mere tricks of the mind. They can alter the very quantum properties of a given area, creating illusions so real that even the most sensitive of security systems cannot tell the difference."

"Are you sure? I've never tried creating illusions for a machine before."

"Oh I'm sure, Danielle," said Xavier strongly, "You just haven't done it because your powers are not advanced enough. Just think about it. First you were able to only create illusions in dreams. Then you were able to create illusions consciously. Then you were able to manipulate those illusions. The next logical step is clear. The illusions you're capable of creating are vast. And it is a skill I most desperately need."

"I can understand the potential, but why? Why do you need me to create these illusions?" she asked.

Xavier's expression shifted to one of dread. This was the part where he would have to let her in on things he hadn't told the others. It was putting a lot of trust in a teenage girl who had only been with them for a week. But with the situation becoming increasingly complicated, he needed her help.

"Because the Inner Circle is in danger," he told her, "I'm sure you've realized by now that Mistress Selene isn't the friendliest person in our organization."

"That's putting it mildly," commented Danielle, "That woman gave me bad vibes the second I saw her."

"You're in good company. And I suspect she and a few other devious associates may be up to something. I fear they are plotting to take over the Inner Circle or worse. This is something I cannot allow. I have worked too long and hard building this organization to see it torn apart from within! That is why I need your help in fighting them!"

Danielle immediately felt like she was on the spot. This man, who had so much more power and wealth than anything she could ever contemplate, was asking for her help. It was a strange feeling, but looking into those dark eyes of his she couldn't turn away.

"But what I can I do?" she asked, "I just make illusions. Real or not, what can that do against someone like Selene?"

"It can act as a safeguard," he told her, "One that I must have should my efforts to thwart her fail."

"A safeguard? What kind of safeguard?"

"I cannot give you the details, my dear. Just know that while I am working hard with my allies to oppose Selene, I require a backup plan…one that will catch her off guard and give me the upper hand."

"And how would that work?"

Xavier moved in closer to her and smiled ominously.

"Remember what I said about Houdini and deception? Think of your illusions as his best kept secret. And think of Selene and everyone working with her as the audience."

It took her a moment to wrap her head around it, but it then it came together. What he was asking her to do was still a daunting challenge. He was asking her to put on an elaborate show for a group of people who were older, smarter, and many times more powerful than her. But if she really did have the kind of power he said she did then it might just be possible. She would have to push her powers to new limits and place her trust in a man she didn't know that well. She looked down at her hands, which contained the power he needed and then back up at the Black King. Her grandfather always told her she was destined for great things. Maybe this was her chance.

"What do you need me to do, Lord Xavier?" she asked him with newfound confidence.

Charles Xavier smiled. This girl may be young, but she had heart and determination. She was going to need that and much more if she was to carry out the tasks which he had planned for her.

"First of all, I need you to do one thing above all else…tell no one about this," he said strongly, "I will place mental blocks on your mind so not even other telepaths can catch wind of it. You must also make it seem as though nothing is amiss. As far as everyone else is concerned, this meeting between us never happened."

"I understand, sir. What else?"

"Second, I need you to start meeting me here at specified hours for the next several weeks. You'll be working with me and Moria MacTaggart on developing your powers. And once they're at the appropriate level we'll give you the next instructions."

"Okay, sounds easy enough," she said, trying to hide her nervousness.

"Let's hope so because make no mistake, Daninelle Moonstar…our margin for error is non-existent. We must make sure we have the necessary safeguards in place before Selene or anyone else makes their move. Because their success may spell doom for more than just the Hellfire Club."

* * *

**Sinister's Secret Lab**

It was finally coming together. Over 150 years of hard work and preparation were coming to ahead. Mr. Sinister felt his ultimate goal was finally within his grasp. At last, he would sew the seeds of a new evolutionary order, governed by a new dominant species. Over 100 years of life had since taught him that the human race was unfit for survival. They had long outlived their evolutionary potential and were destined for extinction. But rather than wait thousands, if not millions, of years for natural selection to take its course, he was going to help nature along with a push in the right direction.

The elaborate machines he had been assembling using the stolen hardware acquired by the Hellfire thieves was about halfway operational. There were still a few key components left, but the first few steps were already underway. He had the necessary computing power and the proper tools for what he wanted to do. This stage was critical because this was where he was most vulnerable. If Xavier or Moria got wind of what he was doing he would be finished. But thanks to Selene's help, that wasn't nearly as big a problem as he thought. He had to admit as much as he disliked that woman personally, she was good at keeping his enemies off his back.

At the moment she was with him, watching impatiently as he worked on the next critical step. Being a mystic and not a scientist, she had only a vague idea of what was going on. His meticulous care was agonizing and every time she looked over his shoulder he was annoyed.

"How much longer?" she asked for what seemed like the tenth time.

"As I said, Selene, this delicate procedure cannot be rushed," said Sinister in an irked tone, "Science is not like your magic spells. It must operate under specific rules."

"You said that six hours ago!"

"And I'll say it as many times as I have to. Just be patient. I'm almost finished."

The Black Queen grunted as she sat on the desk across from where Sinister was working. How a man could spend every waking hour in a place like this doing menial tasks was beyond her. It explained a bit why this man was so off. Anybody who stayed cooped up in a lab for decades at a time had to be a little unstable. But slow or not, she needed the fruits of this man's labor if she was to further her plans.

Working with the care of a skilled surgeon, Sinister carefully poked and prodded his target specimen, which was only a small glob of microscopic cells. His hands were steady as he operated the sensitive machines, most of which were controlled by pressure sensitive joysticks and knobs. Everything he was doing was visible on a thirteen inch high definition monitor and a microscope that gave him a first-hand view of his efforts. He was almost ready. Hours of intense labor were coming to ahead and he could feel the excitement growing.

"There! I think I have it now," said Sinister, looking up from his microscope.

"You're finished?" said Selene, getting up off the desk.

"Not quite, but the hard part is over," he said as he took his hands off the controls and began typing on a keyboard, "Using these vast computer array's I calculated the precise code of the necessary DNA sequence for my creations. But just knowing the code is easy. Synthesizing it is not."

"Spare me the science jargon and tell me what the next step is."

Sinister sighed as he feverishly typed in the next sequence of commands on his keyboard. As powerful as this woman was, she had no appreciation for the marvels of nature.

"Without getting too technical, the next logical step is to develop the first prototype mutants that will serve as building blocks for the next step. They'll still be human mutants, but they will have the genetic potential written in their genes to produce the necessary code sequences I need for my creature."

"Why not just produce them now? You said you have the code," said Selene, "Why waste time creating new specimens that are just going to get phased out anyways?"

"Having the code is part of the process. I need viable specimens to synthesize that code into viable genetic material. Furthermore, I need that code to have all the maximum level of mutant abilities if my specimen is to reach its full potential."

"I thought I told you to spare me the jargon!" said Selene impatiently, "Just tell me in plain English what the next step is!"

Sinister groaned again. This woman was beginning to feel like more trouble than she was worth.

"Simply put, we must breed a group of offspring that have segments of my code in them. And then when they reach a certain level of maturation, we extract that code and blend it to create the final product."

It was a grossly simplistic view of his elaborate plan, but Selene seemed to understand it. He still didn't get why she was so intrigued by all this. She claimed these god-like creatures he was trying to create appealed to her in what she was trying to do. But he got the feeling that wasn't the only reason.

Even though this kind of complicated science was never her expertise, the Black Queen could still appreciate what this man was trying to do. Like her, he saw the faults in humanity and understood that it needed to be cleansed. His method may be different, but his goal was similar to hers. There were some major differences, but she already had a plan for getting around it. For now, she was most intrigued at the prospect of breeding these 'offspring' as he called them.

"So you're seeding one generation to give rise to another," she said as she admired the image on the screen, "Thereby skipping all that messy evolution they would otherwise have to go through."

"You're not the only one who's impatient," joked Sinister.

"Hold your tongue, Nathanial. You don't want to tempt me," she said with an evil grin, "So how exactly do you plan to grow these new 'offspring' as you call it?"

"Ah, but that's where your little pawns come in," grinned Sinister.

The mad geneticist then entered a few more commands on the control board and brought up genetic profiles of everyone in the Inner Circle.

"As you can see, Hank and I have been keeping detailed records of everyone who has entered your domain. As you probably already know, each one has great genetic potential. That's why you picked them."

"It's one of the reasons," said Selene.

"It's the only reason that matters to me. For you see, with their advanced mutations, the offspring they could produce would be quite powerful. That is why I have used their DNA as a base to add parts of my advanced code. This makes it possible to breed a viable offspring, complete with the genetic potential I need."

"I take it they don't know that you're using their DNA for your little experiment."

"Of course not," scoffed Sinister, "These past few weeks I've been testing combinations and found a number of successful pairs. The combination of Scott and Jean's DNA is especially potent. The combination of Rogue and James Poundstar shows promise as well. Then there's Kitty Pryde and Piotr Rasputin, Alex Summers and Lorna Dane, Warren Worthington III and Emma Frost. And that's just the first few. I plan on using over a dozen combinations with the pawns. Once I have these specimens, then I'll have everything I need to create the perfect species!"

"That's a lot of breeding," said Selene in a sultry tone, "And just how do you plan to breed these offspring?"

Sinister shook his head. For a woman as old and wise as Selene, she sure had a dirty mind sometimes. He found it woefully immature, but given her dress sense and extreme sexual tastes he shouldn't have been surprised.

"Don't get any ideas," he told her, "I don't plan on tricking the pawns into knocking each other up. That's too messy and cumbersome."

"But it's a lot more fun," she said with a playful grin.

"Maybe so, but I need specific embryos with specific combinations. And I cannot grow them in a test tube. I'll need some 'volunteers' to act as surrogates."

"Volunteers, you say?" said Selene, catching the subtext of his tone, "For how long?"

"About two months. They may feel symptoms, but I'll remove the fetus before it becomes too obvious. I know how sensitive your policies for Hellfire women are in regards to stretch marks."

Selene grinned. That was the closest thing to a joke Sinister said since they began. It sounded devious and downright manipulative. He was going to impregnate the women and take the child before they even knew about it. It showed just how far this man was willing to go to accomplish his ultimate goal. She may not be all that fond of him, but she admired such resolve. It was also amusing to think that those naïve pawns would be aiding her without even knowing it. It was just too perfect.

"That's quite a plan, Sinister. I must say you've outdone yourself," she said in admiration.

"Thank you," he said boastfully, "I had a feeling you would appreciate it."

"So what more do you need from me?" she asked him.

"Just keep Xavier off my back and make sure none of the women are wise to what's going on. If possible, hold back their symptoms."

"I'll see what I can do," she said, "But once you have the specimens, how long will it take before they are viable?"

"Best estimates, seven to nine months. I have Remy, Ororo, and Deadpool bringing in the last shipment of materials that will allow me to grow them at the end of the month. Once everything is operational we should be good to go."

The Black Queen contemplated such a time table. Seven to nine months sounded like an eternity even by her standards. But given what she was planning, she needed that time anyways. Like Sinister, she was very thorough when it came to the steps regarding her goals. And these offspring were only part of that. But this time table would give her a finite window to operate under. If she was to make her move she would have to do something within this span to not only make sure Xavier and the other pawns didn't get in their way, but to ensure that all the right pieces were in place. And, of course, she had to leave in some room for a little fun and revenge in between.

Selene walked up to Mr. Sinister and admired the image on his screen. It was only a small, microscopic embryo with the combined DNA of a couple of unspecified pawns. But in it lay the hopes and dreams of both of them. It was amazing to think that something so small could hold so much promise. The time was almost upon them. But there was room for only one of their plans. Eventually, one of them would have to yield to the other. And Selene had no intention of letting this man's foolish visions foil hers.

"It sounds so complicated yet wonderfully poetic in some ways," she said as she affectionately traced her gloved finger down Sinister's face, "I look forward to seeing what comes of it."

"As do I," he said with a sinister grin, "So can I count on your assistance as I 'enlist' the services of the female pawns?"

"Of course, Nathan," she assured him, "I'll remind them they have an appointment with you as soon as I return. I'll list it as a routine check-up, nothing serious. I'm sure you'll give them a 'clean' bill of health."

"Oh I will, Selene…I most certainly will."

The next phase of Sinister and Selene's plan was set to go into motion. The women of the Hellfire Club were poised to play a major role. And they didn't even know about it.

* * *

**Up next: Sinister takes his plans to the next step while Selene makes some preparations of her own.**

**AN: I hope you're enjoying this story so far. Please remember to take the time to review. Post your feedback on the fanfiction website or send it to me via email. Either way is fine so long as you review. And if you want to see an uncensored version of any of the scenes in this story so far, check out the adultfanficton version through a link in my profile. Thank you all very much for reading and I wish everybody the best. Slickboy out.  
**


	19. Making Time

**New Blood  
Chapter 19: Making Time**

* * *

**Hellfire Weight Room**

It was just after eight in the evening and it was an off night for much of the Inner Circle. Most everybody had plans to unwind in their own way. Scott and Jean were going out again on their weekly ritual, James and some of the other guys organized a movie night, Rogue and Jubilee invited some of the Hellfire studs to keep them company for the night, Emma was out on another one of her shopping sprees, Sage was catching up on some much needed sleep, and Kurt and Wanda were spending the night together doing god knows what. Even Xavier and Selene found ways to take a break. Xavier spent some quality time with Moria and Selene did some meditating before putting together a little S&M show with some prisoners for her amusement. But for some, there was no break.

Roberto, Tabitha, Alex, and Lorna were stuck doing extra weight training again. It wasn't how they planned to spend their off night. They were forced to do this by Logan and Mystique. It was punishment for a few recent acts of insubordination. Roberto got in trouble because he went a little overboard in a training simulation that left Sam and Danielle a little burned. Tabitha was being punished for playing a dirty trick on the boys that involved cherry bombs and shower heads. Alex was also being reprimanded because he kept showing up late for training sessions and kept arguing with Scott every time he gave him an order. Lorna was just sharing that punishment because she tried to defend him.

It wasn't fair. Everybody else was having fun while they were stuck training. It wasn't the worst punishment Hellfire could have given them, but it still irked them to no end. Xavier kept lecturing them and Logan kept yelling at them. It seemed hypocritical because they were told that this was a place where they could fulfill their greatest desires. But sometimes that just wasn't enough for them.

"This blows!" grunted Alex as he grunted through another set on the bench press.

"I know, Alex. You've been saying that for over an hour," groaned Lorna who was spotting him with her powers.

"Well it does!" he said again as he finished the set, "Everyone else is out having fun while we're stuck here pulling overtime!"

"I hear you, Alex," said Roberto, who was working on the leg press, "Just one little mishap in a simulation and I get this."

"Just one mishap?" scoffed Tabitha who was doing some stretching, "I heard you burned Sam and Danielle while also managing to destroy a nice chunk of the simulator."

"It wasn't my fault!" Roberto argued, "Logan snuck in a trap that caught me off guard! I reacted as best I could! Why should I be punished for that?"

"Well to be fair, you did go a little overboard," said Lorna, trying to be the reasonable one, "It was just a little shock. You didn't have to go nova like you did."

"That's easy for you to say, Lorna! I don't see Logan setting any traps on you!" shot Roberto.

"Hey, don't get mad at me! The last thing we need is for you to torch the weight room."

"Oh yeah, it's always my fault when someone pushes me!" scoffed Roberto as he shot Lorna an angry look, "What do you expect me to do?"

"I expect you to lighten up!" shot Alex, "Don't go off blaming Lorna for your temper!"

"Oh sure, take her side. Take the side of the women who goes down on you every time after training."

Alex scowled and was about to attack Roberto for that comment. But Lorna wisely held him back, not wanting this to get any more out of hand than it already was. They were all upset. They had a right to be. But fighting each other wasn't going to make it any better.

"Both of you guys need to calm down," said Lorna, "None of us are thrilled to be here on a night like this. But let's just be grateful this was the only punishment we got. I'll take extra weight training over Selene's torture chambers any day."

"I'll give you that, Lorna," said Tabitha, "But I still don't think it's fair. I mean this is what? The fifth time we've all been stuck with extra work together?"

"I had it at seven, but who's counting?" said Alex bitterly, "At least you guys only have to answer to Lord Xavier. I gotta deal with him and my stuck up brother."

"I thought you two were trying to work things out," said Lorna.

"We tried, but it's not that easy when he outranks you," he muttered.

"You have my sympathies," said Tabitha.

"I don't need sympathies. I need a brother who doesn't go on a power trip every time I don't live up to his expectations."

"He's just trying to push you to do better, Alex," said Lorna, trying to be supportive.

"I know, but there's a fine line between encouragement and being an asshole. And Scott crosses it every five minutes."

His bitterness was strong. Lorna tried to calm him down with an affectionate gesture, but it didn't help much. He just pulled away, grabbed a towel, and started wiping the sweat off his face. Her expression sank. She cared about Alex, but there was nothing she could do to get around his issues with Scott.

A heavy silence fell over the weight room as Roberto and Tabitha finished their sets. Their muscles were sore and tired, which would make it hard to do much once their punishment was up. And they still had to do some cardio. At the rate they were going they would be too tired to go out or have fun with the others. That was probably the reason why Lord Xavier chose this punishment. It was pretty clever. He always found creative ways to get his point (and punishments) across. But it still left them bitter.

"I'll say it again. This blows," said Roberto.

"Yeah, I think we get it now, Roberto," said Tabitha.

"Well the sooner we get it over with the sooner we can put this behind us," said Lorna.

"Why bother? It already feels like we're the outcasts," said Roberto, "Everybody else seems to be moving along just fine and we keep getting held back."

"Yeah, and I'm sure none of it is your fault," said Lorna sarcastically, "You just have to apply yourselves more. It'll come."

"Again, that's easy for you to say Lorna. You get special breaks because Pietro always vouches for you," said Tabitha, "Roberto and I don't have that. We're left to fend for ourselves so that anytime we screw up, there's no one backing us up."

"That's not true!" said Lorna defensively, "I don't get special treatment just because Pietro's my half-brother. I'm here with you guys, aren't I?"

"Only because Xavier overruled him for once," said Roberto, "Now you know how we have it. At least you always have a chance to smooth things over. No matter what we do, we still get the shaft."

"And I get extra because Scott isn't nearly as understanding as Pietro. And he's my full brother," muttered Scott.

Lorna didn't know what else to say. It still sounded like they were making excuses. But they really believed they were being held back. Whether it was true or not didn't matter. To them it was a harsh reality that was beyond their control.

"I say it's totally hypocritical to punish us like this," said Tabitha, "When I was brought in everybody was preaching about embracing your desires and pursuing whatever made you happy."

"And playing dirty pranks in the showers makes you happy?" said Alex with a half grin.

"It's fun," she shrugged innocently, "It's not like I caused any real damage. Why should I be punished for it?"

"Probably because it's not Lord Xavier's 'brand' of fun," Roberto surmised, "He says he wants us to embrace our desires, but I think what he really means is he wants us only to embrace the desires he approves of."

"Exactly! I mean it's okay to embrace sex of every kind. It's okay to buy anything you want. It's even okay to kill people for crying out loud! But it's not okay to pull a friendly prank or loose your temper?" said Tabitha.

"It's also not okay to lag behind your brother," Alex added, "I think you have a point, Roberto. We can only be who we are to an extent."

"Well I think you guys are forgetting the responsibility part," argued Lorna, "Lord Xavier also preached maintaining order."

"He was only referring to his order," scoffed Roberto, "And because of that, we're never going to get ahead!"

Roberto pounded his fist on the wall in frustration. Alex and Tabitha seemed to share his resentment. Lorna wanted to comment, but she didn't want Roberto to throw another tantrum. Besides, on some levels he was right. They were somewhat restrained because of Lord Xavier's standards. It did seem hypocritical on the surface, but she wasn't convinced. But she could not say the same for the others.

As the four young mutants prepared to begin an exhaustive cardio routine they sank into more frustration. It didn't seem fair. They were being punished for being too temperamental, too immature, or too lazy. It left them feeling a touch of resentment for Charles Xavier. Even though he gave them this great opportunity, he wasn't letting them take advantage of it the way they wanted.

"So what do we do?" asked Tabitha, "Do we just fall in line?"

"Honestly, Tabitha…I don't know," sighed Roberto, "But I don't know how much I can take this shit. My dad didn't condition me for this to be left back."

"Same here," said Alex, "I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

"It'll come," said Lorna, still trying to be supportive.

"I hope so, Lorna. I really hope so."

The four pawns fell silent as they began doing their routine on the treadmill. They were resolute to just getting the rest of this punishment over with. But just outside the weight room, Monet was standing at the entrance and she heard the whole exchange. And after having sworn herself to Selene, she was intrigued by what she heard.

She originally came here just to get her work out clothes. But when she heard what they were talking about she stopped and listened. Mistress Selene told her to be on the look out for new opportunities. And the chance to gain new allies was definitely something to look into. She sensed bitterness and anger in them. They did not share the same discipline as the rest of Xavier's pawns. They were more inclined to embrace their darker side. That was a good sign. They also held a bit of a grudge against Lord Xavier. That was an even better sign. With the possible exception of that Lorna girl, they were all vulnerable to Selene's influence.

'_Hmm…this has potential. I better keep an eye on them. If there's a chance they can aid Mistress Selene then perhaps she can 'persuade' them to help her cause. We'll need all the help we can get for what she has planned.'_

**Julian's Quarters**

Juilan Keller was beat. Another day of training at the Hellfire Club was complete and now he finally had some down time to enjoy. Most of the others were already off doing their own thing, but he ended up having to do some extra training with James Poundstar. His hot headedness once again got him into a little trouble. During an earlier training simulation he broke ranks during a mock assassination mission and blew their cover. He thought he could score bonus points by striking early, but it didn't quite work out. But thankfully, he didn't get punished for it. It wasn't like he destroyed the simulators like Roberto or Tabitha. He just got too ahead of himself and now that he paid his dues he was ready to enjoy himself.

He wasn't sure what he was going to do. He was a little sore from training so anything too strenuous was out. Maybe he would join the others who were watching a movie or something. Then there was always the indoor pool and spa. That was always a good place to work off soreness, especially when the female servants helped out. He couldn't help but smile every time he thought about the hours he spent in the spa with the others. He loved how sex was so freely available here. Compared to the others he was still somewhat inexperienced. But he liked to think he was learning fast. He already hooked up with a number of the other pawns, namely Kitty, Jubilee, and Danielle. He even got a few 'lessons' from older pawns like Rogue. He had only been here a month and there were still plenty of women he hoped to get acquainted with. There were a few in particular that caught his eye.

"What a day," he sighed as he took off his shirt and lay back on his bed, "The next time I want extra training, I'll stick to palliates."

Julian stretched his limbs a bit, trying to work out some of the soreness. He closed his eyes for a bit, hoping to just get some of his strength back before he decided on a way to spend the rest of the night. Then he heard a knock at his door.

"Oh man, who could that be?" he groaned, "It better not be Scott coming to dish out more training."

Julian got up and sauntered over to his door. If it was anybody looking to give him more grief for his hotheadedness, he was slamming it right in their face. But when he opened it he was surprised by who he saw. It was Laura Kinney and it looked like she just got back from training too.

"Hello Julian," she greeted in her usual flat tone.

"Oh hey, Laura. What's up?"

"Can I come in? I want to talk to you about something."

"Um…sure," he said, not giving it much thought.

He let Laura in and closed the door behind her. He found himself shifting anxiously in her presence. Ever since that first day of training when they shared that awkward moment together, he had been drawn to her. There was a lot of mystery surrounding her. And she didn't really talk to anyone besides Logan. But he saw what she could do during training and she was tough by any measure. She was also pretty attractive. He even noticed she got some breast enhancement surgery, but he tried not to stare as she casually walked around his quarters.

"So uh…how are you doing tonight?" asked Julian, trying not to sound too foolish.

"I'm okay," she answered, "I just finished training with Logan on an assassination simulation. And I heard you did something similar earlier."

"Yeah, you could say that," he said, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, "I kind of botched it. But trust me, it's a long story."

"I'm sure it was. But that's not why I'm here."

"Good, because I've been lectured enough on it for one day. You're lucky because you're already so good at this stuff."

"How is being trained to kill from birth lucky?"

Julian immediately kicked himself for letting that slip. He seriously needed to work on holding his tongue.

"That's not what I meant!" he said, "I was just saying that uh…you know, you're already better at it than me and it's a good thing so…"

He tried going on, but he quickly lost his train of thought. He watched as Laura turned around to face him. She didn't seem too offended, which came as a relief. He didn't want to offend someone with her killing skills.

"Never mind," he said, "Just tell me what you wanted to talk about before I make any more stupid comments."

She moved in closer to him, her expression never changing. Laura sensed some anxiety in him. She wasn't sure why, but she noticed he was looking at her in that strange way again. It was different than how he looked at the other girls and she didn't know what to make of it. So she just came out and asked him what she wanted to ask him.

"Julian, are you attracted to me?" she said.

Julian's eyes widened upon hearing that.

"Uh…come again?"

"I said are you attracted to me?"

The mutant teen rubbed the back of his neck again. This girl sure knew how to put a guy on the spot.

"Is that some sort of trick question?" he asked, "You know, the kind where it doesn't matter what I say because you'll still get offended or something and make a big deal out of it?"

"It's not a trick," she assured him, "I'm asking because I notice how you've been looking at me these past few weeks."

"Uh…I have?" he said, trying to play dumb.

"Yes, I notice it during training or rituals. I've heard your heart rate go up. I've seen your eyes shift. Your mood seems to change. Those are signs of attraction, are they not?"

Julian was impressed. This girl knew the signs. That made it almost impossible to ignore. But she seemed serious about it so he just answered.

"They are I guess," he said, shifting uncomfortably.

"So it's true?" she said.

"Uh…yeah, it's true. I am attracted to you," said Julian, feeling his face blush bright red, "I mean you're attractive, tough, and mysterious in a cool sort of way. You're so different from the other girls here and I just…I find that attractive."

Laura's expression shifted. She didn't seem offended or embarrassed or anything. If anything she seemed happy with his words. She even smiled slightly, which was rare for her. Then what she said next really caught him off guard.

"Would you like to have sex?"

"Whoa, what?" he exclaimed, "Did you just say…"

"I did," she said, cutting him off, "I asked if you wanted to have sex."

"Are you serious?" said Julian, still finding it hard to believe.

"Of course I am," she said, reaching out and touching his exposed upper body, "I wouldn't ask if I didn't mean it."

Julian Keller needed a moment to process this. Did he just stumble into a parallel universe where women skipped small talk and just asked for sex? Even though sex was pretty common around the Hellfire Club, no one just walked up and bluntly asked for it. But Laura was different. She wasn't emotional or coy. She was serious and very forward. And he knew she was sexually experienced. He saw her have sex during rituals. But this was still quite a shocker to him.

"What's the matter?" she asked, "You look tense."

"Sorry, but I don't exactly know how to react when a pretty girl just up and asks me if I want to have sex."

"So you don't want to do it?"

"What? No! I mean, I sure wouldn't mind. I just told you I was attracted to your, Laura."

"Well I'm attracted to you too," she said.

Julian smiled and felt his face blush again.

"Really?" he said.

"Yes, you're a very attractive teenage boy. You've got a nice build to your upper body, you have a handsome face, and based on what I saw during training you have some endurance as well."

Julian's expression sank somewhat. As nice as her comments were was, her description seemed to underscore what real attraction meant.

"I'm…flattered," he said, trying not to sound too goofy, "You've got a nice body too. I see you've had some work done."

"Yes, Mistress Selene did say it would help to have more shapely breasts," said Laura looking down at her larger cleavage, "The other men seem to like them."

"Well I'm one of them. Of course, that doesn't mean I didn't find you attractive before," he said, trying to be careful with his words, "I always thought you had a something special going for you."

"What do you mean?" she asked, looking confused.

Julian cursed himself again. He had to stop saying things he couldn't fully explain. This conversation was getting more awkward by the second.

"You just…have this sense to you, I guess," he said, struggling to find the words, "I sort of noticed it back on our first training session."

"You mean the one where you overpowered Monet and she threw your across the arena?"

"Yeah, that," he said, not remembering that part too fondly, "But more so it was how you helped me up. Remember that awkward little moment?"

Laura knew what he was talking about. It had been a strange moment for her. When she helped him up he had to lean on her because of his soreness. But as he did he began looking at her in a strange way. She didn't know what to make of it at first, but she remembered feeling good about it. She even smiled a little. It was part of why she sought Julian out. That was the moment she felt he started feeling attracted to her. She wasn't sure what else happened at that moment, but it was proof enough he wanted her.

"Yes, I remember," she said, reaching out and touching his chest again, "It was…awkward."

"Yeah, I guess it was," he said smiling at her.

She managed a slight smile as well before getting back to her original point.

"So if you're attracted to me and I'm attracted to you, why don't we have sex?" she reasoned, "It'll feel good and I enjoy a little pleasure after training."

"Can't argue with that logic," laughed Julian, "But attraction is a bit more complicated though. Sometimes it's a bit…different, you know?"

"Different how? I've seen you have sex with other women before. What's so different about having sex with me?"

Julian shifted again. That was a tough question to answer. It was true that he had done it with other girls, Laura was different. He was attracted to her in more ways than just sheer physical attraction. He did think she was cute, but there were other things he liked about her. And there were other things he wanted to find out about her.

Looking at her now as she stood so close to him, he wasn't sure how to talk to her. He didn't know how serious his attraction to her was. Maybe he just had a thing for dangerous girls, but even if it was deeper he was no expert on romance. He never even gave it much thought. And even if he did know, she probably wouldn't understand it either. She was still learning how to deal with emotions and he was still learning a vast number of things about this place. With that in mind, perhaps Laura had the right idea. For now, he should keep it simple.

"You know what, you're right. I am sort of complicating things," said Julian as he moved in closer to her, "Let's just do it. Let's have sex."

"Great. Do you want me to give you a blowjob first or do you just want to take my clothes of and get to the intercourse."

"Uh…why don't we just play it by ear?" said Julian, trying not to laugh.

Laura shrugged and went with it. She slithered her arms around his neck, allowing her body to press up against his, and pulled him into a sensual kiss. Julian returned the gesture, slipping his hands around her waist and feeling around her nicely toned hips. She opened her mouth and let her tongue wrestle with his. In her experience as a prostitute, many men liked to kiss and touch her. She found it helped get her in the mood and since Julian was already shirtless she got a nice feel for his upper body.

Her forward, blunt nature was obvious in her every movement. The way she kissed him was very sexual. The way she pressed her body against his was very telling. She really did want to have sex with him. Most of the other girls he had been with liked to tease or be playful and that was fun and all. But this was downright raw. There wasn't a lot of passion to it, but he didn't mind. He just enjoyed the feeling, tasting her sweet lips and feeling around her body.

Laura began leading him to his bed. About halfway there she pulled away and swiftly peeled off her clothes. She wasn't timid or shy about it. In fact, she was remarkably comfortable with it. Julian couldn't help but be a little anxious when she guided him to the bed. His eyes wandered up and down her naked body. She was so tone and fit. Her lifelong training really showed. The surgery really showed too. Her breasts were now so perfectly round and nicely complemented her cute butt. Just looking at her made his pants tighten and Laura seemed to pick up on that.

"Let's remove these pants," she told him, "May I take them off for you?"

"Um…sure," he said with a smile, trying to sound manly.

She sat him down on the edge of his bed. Then she skillfully undid his pants and slid them off. Already getting aroused, Laura gave him a nice round of oral teasing to set the mood. Her experience as a prostitute really came in handy here. Early on, she had to learn how to get men going. It not only helped them get in the mood, it made them more resilient during intercourse. Julian grunted and gasped through the feeling. She was really getting into it. She wasn't fancy or exotic. It was just raw sexual hunger.

Laura flashed him an erotic look as she became aroused as well. She craved for the carnal pleasures of sex. With a hungry look in her eye she literally tackled him onto the bed and assaulted his lips with hers. Once again, Julian was surprised. But he seemed to be getting used to her style. After a nice, sultry kiss she parted from him briefly.

"Do you want to on top or on the bottom?" she asked him.

"I don't mind either," said Julian, already short of breath.

"I'll be on top then," said Laura.

Not one to argue, Julian let Laura set the tone. She maneuvered him up so he was lying down at the head of the bed flat on his back. She then crawled atop him, straddling his pelvis and positioning herself him. She didn't tease or try to be playful. She just lowered herself onto him and started having sex with him. She quickly built up a heated pace. Laura vigorously moved her body in a fervent sexual rhythm. Hot sensations of pleasure followed. It fueled Laura's insatiable sexual energy. She went harder and faster. Her feral instincts went into overdrive as she soaked up the pleasure. It was the kind of feeling she had come to relish. It was one of the few feelings that made the turmoil of her complicated life just melt away.

Julian became lost in the feeling. Laura looked so feral as she rode him. He never saw a girl take so strongly to her primal nature (with the possible exception of Rahne). But she had her own way of doing it. It wasn't like that of an animal. It was more like someone who embraced her most basic and fundamental nature. It was almost desperate in a ways, like she really needed to feel this. It was and amazing feeling. He soon found himself getting into the feral spirit as well. He expected this girl to have rough tastes, but he didn't expect to enjoy it this much.

They went at it for a good long while until they reached their respective peak. Laura was especially vigorous through the final push and she let out a euphoric howl as the feeling sensations washed over her. All Julian could do ws hold on and embrace it as well. Once the feeling passed, Laura relaxed a bit and leaned on Julian for support. He smiled as he watched her panting hard, still caught up in the feeling. He never saw someone become so lost in a feeling. Either she really liked sex or there was deeper meaning behind it. He was a little too spent to figure it out at the moment, but he let her enjoy it. He even gave her a kiss on the forehead, which she reacted awkwardly too. But she smiled none-the-less.

"Wow…" said Julian, still catching his breath, "You have interesting tastes, Laura."

"Is that bad?" she asked, still panting as well.

"Not to me it isn't."

She smiled again and affectionately rubbed down his chest and kissed down her neck. Julian moaned in contentment at her hungry gestures. He never met a girl who was so direct and forward. She was so much less complicated than the other girls he met. Yet at the same time she was still so mysterious. Something about that just really intrigued him and he found himself further drawn in.

They began making out again. Soon Julian was on his back again with Laura hovering on top of him, hungrily kissing him. He affectionately traced his hand down her but and along her shapely thighs. He felt she was still aroused. The way she was grinding her pelvis against his communicated her desire. She didn't need a lot of recovery time it seemed. She was ready for more.

"Would you like to do it again?" she asked upon briefly parting.

"Sure," grinned Julian, "I think I can manage another round."

"Do you want to be on top this time?"

Julian tried not to laugh. She was negotiating this as if it were some contract. But he was getting used to it. It was different, but in a good way.

"Sure, why not," he said, "Just don't expect me to be as…energetic as you."

"That's okay. As long as you make me climax again."

"Sounds fair to me!" he laughed.

The resumed their heated kissing. Julian's hands more freely roamed over Laura's naked body while she worked to get him aroused again. Knowing she wasn't one to wait, Julian rolled over so that Laura was now on her back. She clearly wanted it and he wanted her as well. Participating in some of those rituals had already instilled in him the extra stamina that the men of the Hellfire Club so vehemently enjoyed. It came in handy during sex rituals and it would be just as handy in handling this girl.

Once they were ready, Julian went to work and resumed their sexual rhythm. It wasn't long before they were going at it in the same feral state as before. Sharp grunts and moans filled the room. Time lost meaning as he and Laura indulged in a sexual fervor. He couldn't match her feral energy, but he could still make her moan. He managed to get her to have another orgasm, which he couldn't help but be proud of. But it didn't stop there. She quickly reasserted control over their heated act and kept with the feeling, pushing them into numerous rounds of erotic fervor. Their naked bodies rolled around on the bed, their movements becoming more chaotic. As overwhelming as it was, Julian found a unique thrill in it. This was the kind of energy only someone like Laura could muster. And the more he felt her hot body against his, the more he liked it. They indulged, moaned, and grunted through various peaks. Laura pushed Julian to his limits and he barely managed to keep up with her. When the final climax hit them, they let out a sharp cry of ecstasy.

Once the feeling passed Julian rose up off Laura and rolled to the side of her. She continued lying back in contentment, her eyes closed as she panted in her blissful state. He smiled as he watched her enjoy this feeling. She looked so beautiful. He never would have guessed she was such a tough, ruthless fighter who could kill without hesitation. He also never would have guessed she enjoyed sex this much. But then again there was a lot he didn't know about her. Except now he was more curious.

When Laura finally opened her eyes she turned to Julian and smiled.

"Thanks Julian. That was great," she said.

"That it was," he said, "You're really something, Laura."

He reached over and caressed her face. It caused her to blush again. Most men didn't do this with her. Once they got what they wanted they just left. This must be that 'cuddling' thing Jean Grey told her about. It was different, but it was also kind of nice.

"So what now?" asked Julian.

"What do you mean?" said Laura.

"I mean, what happens now? Do you want to stay for a while or do you want to leave?"

"I was going to go take a shower," said Laura as she rose up, "Why do you ask?"

"I don't know. Call me curious I guess. But I wouldn't mind if you hung around a bit longer."

"You mean you want to have more sex?" she asked.

"I wouldn't mind, but we don't have to," laughed Julian, "If you want we could just hang out, talk, or whatever."

Laura thought about it for a moment. She wasn't used to this. The only people she ever really interacted with were her mother and Logan. And after she started having sex, none of the men stuck around. They didn't care to talk to her and she didn't care to talk to them either. But Julian was different. He seemed to enjoy her company and it wasn't just because of sex. It was different and she wasn't quite sure how to process that.

She found herself blushing again. What was it about this boy that kept making her do that? It couldn't just be the sex. Maybe he would ask some of the other girls about it. But for now, she was hoping to keep it simple.

"I don't know," she said as she slipped off the bed, "I'm…not much of a talker."

"That's okay," shrugged Julian, "We don't have to get too personal. But if you want we could…you know, do this again."

"You mean have sex more often?" said Laura as she started getting dressed.

"That, of course, but I wouldn't mind getting to know you either," he said, "Like I said earlier, you intrigue me. I know you and Logan are really private and all, but if you ever want to talk I'd love to listen."

As Laura slipped her pants back on she turned towards Julian and studied his face. He seemed very sincere. He really did want to get to know her. That was quite a change since most people were turned off by her rugged nature. Logan told her it was just a personality trait that few people understood. But also told her there were people she could relate to. She just had to give them a chance and not stay so closed off. Based on what she knew about Julian Keller, he lived a much different life than she had. But that didn't mean he couldn't relate to her. Maybe he was worth talking to.

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind," she said with a smile.

"Great! No rush though. When you're ready you're ready," he said, smiling back, "Until then, we can stick to sex."

"That's fine with me. I wouldn't mind having sex with you more often. You're a good partner."

"And you have a way with words," he laughed, "So I guess I'll see you around?"

"Sure, I'd like that."

Laura kept smiling as she put her shirt back on and made her leave. She came here just expecting sex, but she ended up getting a little more out of it. She wasn't sure what to make of it just yet, but she liked the feeling she got when she was around Julian. And she hoped to further explore it as she continued to adjust to her new life here.

Julian watched her the whole way. He found himself reflecting on what just happened. Laura Kinney was a strange and intriguing girl. There was something dark to her, but at the same time she had a heart. There was so much about her he didn't know and Julian found himself entranced by her. He came to the Hellfire Club looking for more excitement and more adventure. And he ended up finding some of that in Laura. He hoped she did open up to him eventually. He didn't know where it would lead them, but he had a good feeling about it.

* * *

**Club Hellfire**

Piotr's manly grunts echoed through the back halls of Club Hellfire. He had Kitty pinned up against a wall. He was thrusting into her, savoring how her hot body felt against his. She held onto his shoulders as he fucked her. Her moans grew louder and his grunts grew deeper as their bodies moved together, building towards their approaching peak. With his pants at his ankles and Kitty wearing only a cute school girl uniform, it was a heated if not a little informal romp. They kept it going until they were overcome with feelings of orgasmic bliss. Kitty moaned in ecstasy as the feeling consumed her. And as they bathed in the pleasure they shared a warm smile and met in an affectionate kiss.

It was not the most romantic place to have sex, but that didn't make it any less enjoyable. And she and Piotr were used to it. Even though many of the others had an off night tonight, Kitty was working a shift at Club Hellfire. And as such, she needed Piotr to help her warm up. It was a ritual they developed early on when she started stripping. Having been so shy at first, she was a nervous wreck during her early shifts. But then one day Piotr came with her and helped calm her down. While it wasn't planned at the time, they ended up having sex in the dressing room. And after they finished, she was able to go through her set with more confidence than ever before. The men she serviced sure were satisfied.

Now every time before a shift, it was customary for Piotr to tag along and give her a quick romp before she began her first set. It really helped get her in the sexual spirit. After having sex with Piotr she felt she could do anything. It was one of those special feelings she didn't get with other men. He sure didn't seem to mind. He always jumped at the chance to spend more time with her. He was so sweet and caring and he became a major reason why she had made so much progress since joining.

"Mmm…I never get tired of this," she purred as she affectionately trailed her hand down his manly face.

"Me neither," he smiled, "I couldn't think of a better way to spend my night off."

"I'm glad because you know I can't go on stage without a romp with my little fluffer!"

"Your fluffer?" said Piotr in an amused tone.

"Yeah, you know! A fluffer is like…ah, I'll explain it to you later," laughed Kitty.

Piotr shrugged as they shared one last kiss before parting. He then pulled up his pants while Kitty picked up her thong and slid it back on. She then fixed the top part of her school girl uniform, which Piotr had pulled down slightly to expose her breasts. This outfit had become somewhat of her specialty. Men always went crazy when she wore it. Everybody said it fit well with her petite stature. She never considered herself the kinky type, but if it worked who was she to argue?

Now feeling relaxed and energized, Kitty fixed her hair so that they were in the cute pigtails she often wore along with the outfit. Piotr smiled as he watched her meticulously prepare herself. And she always blushed under her gaze.

"Like what you see, Petey?" she grinned playfully.

"You're always a sight to behold, Katya," he said, smiling back.

"Oh, you're so sweet," she said, giving him another affectionate gesture, "Hope all my lucky customers feel the same."

"I'm sure they will," he said, his eyes running down her sexy form, "Would you like me to stick around? I would be happy to do so since the other girls aren't working tonight."

"That's okay, Petey. I can handle myself," she assured him, "Besides, it might be nice doing it on my own for once. Lately it's been a little hard getting along with Tabitha and Emma."

"It has?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah, they've been, like, really off lately," mused Kitty as she led Piotr back into the dressing room, "While that's not unusual for Emma, I get the feeling that Tabitha's a bit out of touch. She's always off doing her own thing, fooling around when she thinks nobody is looking, and going a little overboard at times."

"Overboard how?"

Kitty was silent for a moment and she found herself laughing somewhat at the memory.

"Let's just say that sometimes she has a tendency to give her customers more than they ask for. And I don't mean that in a good way."

"I'm not sure I understand," said Piotr.

"Okay, then picture this…a nice looking old guy asks her for a normal lap dance. It's nothing extreme. He just wants a lap dance. So she takes him in back and starts dancing. Then at one point she starts getting a little rough with him. She bites his nipples, slaps him, and pins him back to the point where he almost has a heart attack."

"Are you serious?" said the Russian, having a hard time picturing that.

"I'm serious! We had to call an ambulance and everything!" said Kitty, still amazed by that memory, "Tabitha sure got yelled at by Jean, but I don't think it affected her. She takes being a free spirit to a whole other level. I think she really doesn't know when to hold back."

Piotr needed a moment to digest that. It sounded like a major scene. He could see why Jean would be so angry. Xavier probably wouldn't like it either because it was bad for business. But it was a bit disturbing. Hellfire women were supposed to be unrestrained to some extent, but not to the point of being reckless. It wouldn't have surprised him because he had spent some time with Tabitha, but not enough to really get to know her. Perhaps there were other things about the pawns he didn't know.

"That sounds like quite an incident," said Piotr, "I'm sure it was a one time thing though."

"I don't know," said Kitty as she sat down to apply her makeup, "Tabitha isn't the only one I'm worried about. I still have my suspicions about Emma."

"Well her I can understand," laughed Piotr, "She's never been very friendly in all the time I've been here."

"I believe that," said Kitty as she applied her favorite lipstick, "But lately I've noticed that she's a bit more off than usual. I can't explain it, but she just seems…distracted with something."

"How do you figure?" asked Piotr.

Kitty thought about it for a moment as she put away her lipstick. Then a certain incident came to mind.

"I don't know for sure, but it's definitely noticeable. Like a week ago I was watching her give a lap dance to a guy in one of the booths. It was nothing special and the guy was really into it, but Emma just didn't seem as…enthusiastic about it as she usually is. It was like she wanted to be doing it with someone else."

"That's strange. She usually doesn't care who she does anything with," said Piotr.

"Hey, you never know," shrugged Kitty as she went back to her makeup, "You notice all sorts of things in this line of work. Jean says people just tend to let their guard down when they're thinking about sex."

"Well she would know," smiled Piotr, "Jean always has been very intuitive. She helped me a great deal early on."

"I'll bet," grinned Kitty, "Did you sleep with her a lot?"

"I had my share," he said with a manly grin, "She's very passionate in bed. She's also nice to talk to afterwards. But she's always given Scott more preference over me."

"She gives Scott preference over everyone!" laughed Kitty as she applied some eyeliner, "But that's different. She really loves him."

"That she does," sighed Piotr, "It's amazing to contemplate sometimes. Even with everything that happens here, they still manage to share such a loving relationship. With all the violence and sex around here, I don't know how they've made it work for so long."

"Love always finds a way I guess," smiled Kitty as she touched up her appearance, "As my mother always told me, if two people love each other enough they can make it work through anything."

Piotr smiled at such a thought. It was something worth thinking about. Most everybody said that real relationships weren't possible in a place like the Hellfire Club. There was too much violence and decadent sex to go around. But Scott and Jean made it work. Even Mistress Moria and Lord Xavier made it work. Kurt and Wanda made it work too, but their relationship was a little unusual so he didn't think that counted. But if it was possible for them, could it be possible for him?

He watched as Kitty fixed her make-up and did some last minute adjustments to her outfit. He marveled at how well he connected with her since her arrival. He wouldn't have known it from the first time he encountered her, but when he thought back to that night she gave her first lap dance to him he wondered. Maybe he felt something for this girl that was more than just attraction. She had an innocence to her while also having a tough persona. It caught many by surprise, but not him. He admired how she carried herself. But perhaps that wasn't all he admired.

"Katya? Can I ask you something?" he said.

"Sure Petey. You can ask me anything," she said, turning away from the mirror.

"Before you came here or maybe even sometime during your stay um…were you ever involved with anybody? You know, romantically?"

Kitty shifted awkwardly at such a question. It seemed innocent enough, but under his gaze she couldn't help but feel a little anxious.

"Why do you ask?" she wondered.

"Because I wish to know," he said with a serious look, "So have you?"

Kitty shifted her gaze slightly, but stayed calm as she answered.

"No, I haven't. Back home I was never the most popular girl in town. I certainly wasn't the most beautiful either."

"I find that hard to believe."

"I appreciate the thought, but it's true," she said with a half smile, "Remember, this was before I had cosmetic surgery. I just didn't turn a lot of heads. I mean sure I had friends and there were a few boys I was attracted to. But to answer plainly…no, I've never had a real relationship with anybody."

"I see," he said distantly.

There was a moment of awkward silence between them. Piotr wasn't sure what to say next. Perhaps he should have talked to Scott or Jean about this before he took such a bold step.

"What about you?" asked Kitty, "Did you ever have anybody back home? A handsome farm boy like you should at least attract some attention."

Piotr smiled at her words. Even when she was serious, she was so cute.

"No, I was usually busy helping my family," he said, "And then after they died, I made my living with the Russian Mob. And in that line of work it is very hard to meet a good woman."

"I can only imagine," said Kitty with a slight smile as well.

More silence followed. Kitty found herself walking up to the handsome Russian and slipping her arms around his strong neck. He responded by caressing he face, which was now so picturesque with all her makeup on. There was a deep and sincere look in their eyes. It wasn't the usual look people got after they had sex. This was more meaningful. Kitty tried to say something, but no words came out. Piotr tried to say something as well, but he was just as lost as she was. They soon found their faces drifting closer, drawn in by an unspoken passion. But before their lips could meet, Kitty pulled away.

"Katya…" Piotr began.

"I…better get out there," she said.

"Of…of course," said the Russian, "I wouldn't want you to be late on account of me."

"Don't worry about it," she smiled, "I'll catch up with you later, Peter."

"Yes…later."

Piotr watched as Kitty made her way out of the dressing room and onto a stage where a crowd of horny rich men would clamor around her. He wasn't sure what just happened. For a moment it felt like they were really coming together. But it appeared neither of them were ready yet. It was almost impossible to deny now. He did feel something for this girl. He wasn't sure how deep it went or how it would affect them and their Hellfire duties. But he found himself smiling at the prospect of growing closer to this girl.

For Kitty, it was equally confusing. Before she went out on stage she stopped for a moment to think about what just happened. Had she really come that close to falling for this man? It felt surreal in a ways. They were from different worlds and yet she felt something for him. She wasn't sure how deep those feelings were, but they were definitely there. The thought of having a relationship while she was still working her way into the Hellfire Club seemed daunting. But if it worked for other couples, why couldn't it work for them?

It was an exciting yet overwhelming thing to consider. She was definitely going to have to think about this. But for now, duty calls. She was a Hellfire woman and she had a show to do.

* * *

**Sinister's Lab – Hank's Station**

Rahne Sinclair often wondered just how far humans were from their animal nature. As a mutant with animal morphing powers, she had keen insight. Often, the lines between being human and being animal were very blurry. But after her transformation she began to wonder whether it was all that different for regular humans.

It had been about a month since her transformation. Since then she had settled into her new place in New York. It wasn't that different from before since she visited this place with her mother so often. But there were some changes. Her bounty hunting tactics had to change since she couldn't pass as human anymore. Now she had to rely more heavily on support from the other members of the Inner Circle, namely James and Scott. And in her new form she found she was less hesitant to get rough with her targets. It used to be she would just scare them into submission with her wolf form. Now she actually did much of her attacking in that form. It was different, but effective. And Hank played a major role in helping her.

Over the past few weeks, she had been spending a lot of time with him in Sinister's lab. He taught her new ways to manage both her animal and human side. They were subtle things like changing the way she arranged her living space to accommodate her canine form instead of her human form. Now she brushed her fur almost as much as she brushed her hair. She changed her bed to made it more soft to resemble a bed a dog would sleep in. She even made some changes to her sex life. Now whenever she slept with someone, she most often did it on her hands and knees. It didn't seem like much at first, but it felt right. And it made her feel better about her new appearance.

Hank seemed to take to her as well. He enjoyed her company, treating her as a protégé of sorts. At times she felt more like a pet who he was training. He didn't have the most joyful personality. In fact, he was downright dark at times. But Rahne looked past it and saw someone she could relate to.

At the moment she was watching him mix chemicals while hanging upside down from the ceiling. It was a strange, yet common way he did his work. It was part of the ape in him and he didn't shy away even when he was being serious.

"I still don't know how ye manage to do half your work like that," she said as she sat on the counter, filing her nails.

"You'd be surprised what you can think of just by changing your perspective," said Hank as he carefully mixed two beakers of chemicals while upside down, "One of the things Sinister taught me early on was how to think outside the proverbial box. It's so limited to restrict one's self to just a single line of reasoning. You often find yourself trapped in a mindset you do not belong in."

"Like a man trapped in an ape's body or a teenage girl trapped in a wolf's body?" she joked as she polished off her nails.

"That's one way of looking at it," said Hank as he hopped down from the ceiling, "I find it remarkable that you've gone from resenting your transformation to grooming yourself."

"Gotta take what nature gives you," she smiled as she admired her finished nails, "I like to think I've adapted well. My life here is not much different than it was back in Europe. I just have different problems to deal with…like shedding."

"Yes, that does get annoying. But you get used to it," grinned Hank.

"I'm getting there. But my mom keeps worrying."

"That's her problem. She doesn't understand you like I do."

Setting aside his chemistry beakers, Hank walked over to Rahne and affectionately caressed her face. He ran his thick digits through her soft fur, as if he was petting her like he would a real dog. It was a little odd, but it felt kind of good. Even the guys she slept with didn't touch her like this. It was too awkward for them. But the animal in her liked it. Sometimes she liked it a little too much.

Hank smiled as she purred to her touch. Every other woman he came across was put off or intimidated by his appearance. They didn't understand him or his nature. Even though Rahne was just a teenage girl with issues, she understood him. And even if her mother didn't trust him or Sinister, he wasn't about to let it slip away. Sometimes his petting grew bolder, slipping down her neck and towards her breasts. It was usually there that Rahne stopped him.

"Easy, Mr. McCoy. I thought we agreed that we wouldn't let the petting go too far," she said.

"After some of the things you've done to the men, I'm surprised that's an issue for you," he said with a wry grin.

"That's different. There are certain parts of my animal nature I want to keep balanced. And this is one of them."

Hank sighed and pulled away. But not before giving her chin a little rub. As a man who spent so much time cut off from other people, especially female company, it left him feeling edgy at times. But just having Rahne around helped quell some of that edge at times. But there were times he wished he could go further. But Rahne didn't seem interested. He figured it was because of his age or his reclusive nature, but there may be something else. Hopefully it was something he could work around one day.

"Very well, my dear," he said, "I know the rules. I understand there are still limits to our animal nature."

"I know you do," said Rahne with a smile, "Just be careful. If my mom ever caught you in that state she might not be so forgiving."

"Oh I'm fully aware of Moria's temperament. But don't think for a moment that I fear her wrath."

"Ye should. She can be pretty protective."

"Even the hungriest wolves of the pack take extra care of their pups," quipped Hank.

"Was that a joke or just another one of your clever metaphors?" snickered Rahne.

"A little of both," he grinned, "And a reminder that I know how to manage hungry wolves."

Rahne laughed and rolled her eyes. Hank was a very smart man, but sometimes he was too smart for his own good. It showed in the way he carried himself. His intelligence was like a license to bend the rules, a mindset that was undoubtedly influenced by Sinister. She had a feeling he wouldn't be nearly as mysterious without his influence. But that was a side to him she was getting used to. He deserved the benefit of the doubt after everything he had done to help her. She just hoped he didn't go too far.

He smiled back at her as he returned to his work. But then the doors to his lab opened and Mr. Sinister entered.

"Hank, I require your assistance," he said in his sinister tone.

"Of course, sir. Is that procedure you told me about ready to begin?" said Hank as he obediently set aside his experiment.

"Ready and waiting," Sinister answered, "Get some surgical gloves and the bio-molecular scope. I'll be waiting for you in the main infirmary."

"I'll be there in three minutes," assured Hank.

Sinister nodded and left while Hank prepared. But before he left Rahne cast him a suspicious look. He responded with a snide grin of his own, but said nothing as he returned to his work. Just because that girl was Moria's adopted daughter didn't mean she could intimidate him. It was a bit annoying that she spent time with Hank. He didn't need her distracting him from more important matters. So long as he didn't get too close to her, he was okay with it. But he had to keep an eye on her in case she got wise to his plans.

Rahne watched as Sinister left and Hank gathered his equipment. He seemed very much excited to be helping that madman. She didn't understand why he held Sinister in such high regard, but then again she wasn't a science buff. It didn't matter what he was in the middle of, as soon as Sinister came calling he dropped everything and rushed to help him. She often got the feeling he didn't know the full extent of what he was helping Sinister with. It was likely he kept him out of the loop so that if a psychic probed his mind they wouldn't find any answers. That didn't seem to bother him, but that didn't make her feel any less suspicious.

"I'll be back in a few hours, Rahne," said Hank, "Thank you for keeping me company."

"Sure thing, Mr. McCoy," she said, "Be careful in there."

"Oh don't you worry, my dear. I know what I'm doing," he assured her.

Once he had everything in hand he rushed out to aid his mentor. But Rahne lingered for a moment, contemplating her predicament.

"I believe you," she said to herself as she got up and left, "It's Sinister that I don't trust."

* * *

**Sinister's Lab - Infirmay**

After putting on his surgical gear and gathering the necessary tools, Hank entered the infirmary to see Sinister already hard at work. He was standing over a bed occupied by Rogue, who was in for a scheduled checkup. She was out cold from anesthesia and wearing only a hospital gown. Sinister had her legs elevated on some stands, which he commonly used for gynecological exams. As part of the women's regiment, they had to get regular checkups to make sure they were healthy, strong, and free of disease. Given all they sex they had it was vital and for the most part the women were used to it. But today, it was a little different.

Sinister hadn't told him or the women much. He just said that they needed to have their birth control implants replaced. He claimed he had a newer, more advanced implant that would be more effective and would require less maintenance. Of course, the women were for anything that made their sex lives easier. But while it seemed innocent enough, Hank knew full well that Sinister had something else in mind. These past few months he had him working overtime on a few of their 'side projects.' He couldn't tell him what they were for, but he told him they would be put to good use very soon. And he had a feeling this was part of it.

"I'm here, sir," said Hank, "The scope is ready."

"Excellent," said Sinister, "I was just about to begin the probe. I have the 'implant' ready. Can I trust you monitor all vitals and accurately record all data?"

"Of course," he assured him.

Sinister grinned as he helped Hank set the scope up. He had to be coy with is words. Any information he told Hank could potentially be extracted by Xavier, Emma Frost, or Jean Grey. He couldn't tell him what he was doing, but he understood this was more than just a simple implant replacement. He trained him too well not to. He also trusted that Hank would fudge the data necessary so that it wouldn't look suspicious to Xavier, Sage, or anyone else in the Hellfire Club. The only ones who would know would be him and Selene.

Once the scope was ready, Sinister prepared to open a small, sealed container that contained both the 'implant.' But before he opened it, he turned towards Hank.

"Get ready to start recording, Hank. Keep your eyes on the screen. I don't want you to miss anything," he said cryptically.

"I won't, sir," said Hank.

Smiling ominously, he made sure Hank's back was turned and his attention was completely on the computer screen. This way he would not see what he was about to do. And if he couldn't see it, he would have no memories for a psychic to extract.

Once everything was in place he opened the container. On one side there a normal birth control implant, just as he promised. He had to make sure there was some truth to his claim so if anybody, namely Moria, checked they would see it. But sitting right next to it was a small vial containing the embryo he synthesized from his lab. It was the first of the advanced offspring he hoped to breed. But it certainly wouldn't be the last. Holding up the vial he looked down at Rogue and grinned. These women were about to become the mothers to the next stage in the evolution of life. And they wouldn't even know about it.

Years ago, Charles Xavier asked for his help in fulfilling his dream for a new order. For nearly two decades he helped him, catering to his whim and accommodating his desires. But he was through being Xavier's lackey. This was about his dream now. He waited many years for this moment and at last the time had arrived.

"Time to begin…"

* * *

**Up next: Some of the pawns take time off to visit their families.**

**AN: I hope you're enjoying this story so far. I urge everybody to take the time to give me feedback on this series so far. Please post your reviews on the fanfiction website or send your feedback to me via email. If you wish to see an uncut version of the Julian/Laura scene, check out the adultfanfiction version through a link on my profile. Thank you all very much for reading and I wish you all the best.  
**

* * *


	20. Family Matters

**New Blood  
Chapter 20: Family Matters**

* * *

**Hellfire Manor – Dining Room**

The manor was unusually quiet for once. Aside from the usual servants and workers who walked the halls, there wasn't much activity. Many of the pawns were out and about. But they weren't on missions or business trips. For once, they were taking time to catch up with family and loved ones. It didn't happen very often, but every now and then Xavier set some time aside for the pawns to catch up with family or reconnect with their lives outside of the Hellfire Club. Selene never liked it, but Xavier knew it was vital that the pawns maintain a proper balance of perspective. He needed them to embrace their darker inclinations, but he also needed them to maintain their sense of judgment.

For those without families, he encouraged them to find their own ways of connecting with the world outside of the Hellfire Club. James and Danielle were visiting each others' respective reservations, paying their traditional respects to their lost family members. Logan took Laura out on a bike-ride through the Canadian wilderness. Emma traveled to Europe to do some exotic shopping. Sage went on a quiet retreat to Jamaica to get away from computers and databases. Tabitha and Jubilee organized a trip to an opulent private beach house in Hawaii with Julian tagging along, saying he preferred to visit his parents another time. And Alex gathered some of Hellfire's female sex workers and went on a nice retreat to the Bahamas.

The only ones who chose not to go out were Hank and Wanda. Hank couldn't be bothered to leave because he claimed he and Sinister were working extra hard on an important project. Of course, Xavier kept a close eye on that situation. But as expected, Sinister covered his tracks well. For now, at least, all seemed dormant with him. Wanda also kept busy. Instead of going with her brother to visit Lorna's mother, she opted to travel to Tibet for an important Hellfire assignment that Selene had been monitoring for the past few months. She was out to look for some rare artifacts…at least that was the official story. Xavier was curious about what Selene was looking for, but as far as he knew she hadn't found it yet.

For Xavier himself, family time was redundant. All his family was dead and he never cared for them all that much anyways. He considered most of his old ties a point of weakness. The only ties that mattered to him were the ones made with Hellfire. But he still had room for certain close ties. Moria and Rahne were definitely one of them.

"Wow, for a place as big as the Hellfire Club we sure can be boring when nobody's around," said Rahne as she sat next to her mother at a small dining table.

"Try not to think of it as boring, lass. Think of it more as a rare lull in our otherwise busy agenda," said Moria.

"Yes, even the mightiest of kings has to step back every once and a while and enjoy the fruits of his labor," said Xavier as he casually swirled a glass of wine, "It keeps him grounded so that when new challenges emerge, he is rested and ready to handle them."

"Well said, Charles," smiled Moria, "And it's been too long since the three of us sat down together like this."

"Indeed. With all the duties between us and everything that's been going on with Sinister, we just haven't had time."

"It also doesn't help that we lived in Europe up until recently," added Rahne.

"Yes, that too," laughed Xavier, "And I'm glad to have you both here."

"We're glad to be here, Charles," said Moria.

She and the Black King tipped their glasses, cheering this rare moment of peace. There had been so much chaos in their lives. Charles had his long journey to being the Black King and Moria had her difficult past with her ex-husband. But they were together now and helping each other in every possible way. It reminded them of why they had once been so passionate for each other. And in many ways they still were.

Rahne sure didn't mind. She always looked up to Charles as a father figure anyways. He was way better than the monster her real father was. And she liked how he made her mother smile. For too long she was cold, stern, and unemotional to everybody except her. Being around Xavier was good for her, even if it was a little awkward at times.

"Here, here mom," said Rahne, raising her glass as well, "I know the circumstances of my arrival weren't the best. But I think we've worked them out."

"So it seems," said Xavier, "That reminds me, you seem to be spending more time with Hank in Sinister's lab lately. Might there be any reason for that?"

"Oh let's not have this discussion again," groaned Rahne, "I told ye before, Hank's just helping me adapt to me new form. That's all."

"I understand, Rahne. But is that all?" inquired Xavier.

"What are you implying? That I'm having some secret affair with him? Come on, ye know he's too old for me. Plus, he's not my type," said Rahne.

"That's not what I mean, Rahne," said the Black King, "I understand Hank has helped you. I also understand you've formed a connection with him. What I don't understand is why you've been spending more time with him than usual. That leads me to believe that there's another reason you haven't told us."

It was easy to forget sometimes that Xavier was the best telepath in the world. Few people could hide anything from him. Rahne had known that for years and yet it still flew over her head. But Xavier was nothing if not perceptive. He picked up on things. And this was no exception.

"Please Rahne, we're just worried," said Moria with a sincere look.

Rahne sighed. She might as well get it over with.

"Fine, if ye must know I've been a bit worried about, Hank," she said.

"Worried how?" asked Charles curiously.

"I don't know. But he and Sinister have been pretty busy lately. He's been sleeping even less than he usually does."

"Yes, well he is Sinister's assistant you know," said Moria, "You know as well as we do that we've been monitoring Sinister and we know he's up to something."

"That I'm not debating," said Rahne, "Sinister creeps me out as much as anybody. But Hank isn't like him. I know Sinister's been influencing him for years, but after getting to know him I believe he hasn't been completely corrupted. There's still a decent man in him."

"Are you sure?" said Xavier skeptically, "I've scanned Hank's mind plenty of times. And Sinister has definitely left his mark."

"I'm sure he has. But he that pasty faced psycho hasn't completely dug his claws into him. I know his mind may say otherwise, but if you knew him like I do then you'd see it too."

Xavier pondered this for a moment. As good a psychic he was, there were some things he just couldn't sense by just reading someone's thoughts. He never got to know Hank personally since Sinister looked after him so much. But if Rahne had been spending a lot of time around him then she might have insight he didn't. And Rahne was a smart girl. She had good instinct and he was inclined to trust her.

"I'll take your word for it, Rahne," said Charles, "But I assure you if Hank helps Sinister in a way that threatens our organization, I will not hesitate to punish him."

"I know. I wouldn't expect anything less," said Rahne, "But give me a chance. I think I can get through to him. And maybe he could end up helping us instead of Sinister."

"I hope ye be right," said Moria, "I still say we should have ended Sinister long ago."

"You say that about a lot of people, mom," joked Rahne.

"Well with Sinister I mean it," said Moria.

"I know," said Xavier, casting her a reassuring tone, "But we both agreed we would stay the course. I assure you I have taken the necessary precautions."

"I'm sure ye have," said Moria, "I just have a bad feeling where this may lead."

"Believe me, my dear, we all do," said Xavier, who reached across the table and held her hand, "But let's not focus on that at the moment. For now, let's just enjoy this time we have together."

Moria managed a smile. Rahne smiled as well. When Charles Xavier said he took the necessary precaution he usually meant it. Even though Sinister was cunning in his own respect and Selene was every bit as devious (if not more so), Xavier was smart. He had to be for him to be Black King. There were never any guarantees, especially in the Hellfire Club. But Xavier's resolve was as close as one could get. With that in mind, Moria and Rahne were content to return to their meal. The other pawns were catching up on some much needed personal time. It was fitting that they do the same.

* * *

**Annandale-Hudson, New York – Grey Home**

It had been a while since Jean visited her parents. In the years since she joined the Hellfire Club, her interaction with them had become more infrequent. It wasn't because they grew distant or anything. The Hellfire Club just kept her busy and the more she got into it, the further she got away from her old life. She kept in contact with them, but she never told them the truth about what she was doing. As far as they knew, she was an up and coming executive in Xavier's company. They didn't know she stripped for a while, tortured people, killed people, and engaged in extensive sex acts. But it was better this way.

Regardless of the lies, her position at the Hellfire Club did a lot to help her parents. Before she joined they were on the brink of ruin. They were deep in debt, overworked, and overwhelmed by the problems she had with her powers. But now those hard times seemed like a distant memory. Thanks to the money Jean made over the years, the Grey family was not only free of debt. They were living comfortably. Her parents moved out of the old house and moved to a much nicer place across town. Things were so good financially that her father was talking about early retirement. They really couldn't have been happier.

Today would mark Jean's first visit with her family in nearly eight months. And she was genuinely excited about seeing them. But this wasn't just a normal visit. For the first time, Scott was coming with her. It took some major coaxing on her part, but he agreed to meet her parents. She insisted if they were to be a serious item, even in the unusual circumstances of the Hellfire Club, he should at least get to know them. He argued at first that they didn't have to know because there was already so much she lied to them about. But this was one thing she didn't want to have to lie about.

They drove to Jean's house in one of the Hellfire Club's high end cars. They arrived just before noon and Jean was in high spirits. She smiled at the sight of the new house her parents enjoyed and then looked over at Scott, who seemed nervous to say the least.

"Are you ready, Scott?" she asked him.

"Ready as I'll ever be," he said, taking deep breaths as he stepped out of the car with her.

"Just relax and remember what we talked about," she told him, "They don't know much about what you and I do for a living. But I want them to know about us."

"You think it'll set their minds at ease or something?"

"No, it's just not something I want to keep from them."

Scott smiled back at her and followed her up to her front door. He had to admit, he was a little intimidated. It was strange given that he faced some of the most intimidating people in the world in his line of work, but these weren't rivals or enemies of Hellfire. These were his lover's parents. And having not dealt with parents in a long time, it was a bit overwhelming.

He at least tried to look the part of a typical love interest. He wore some of his less formal attire, which consisted of black pants and a nice black dress shirt. Jean wore something similar, including her skin tight black pants and a nice gray shirt to go along with it. It wasn't the fanciest attire they had, but it would give off the right impression. At least he hoped it would.

Upon reaching the door, they were greeted by John and Elaine Grey. They didn't even have to knock as they had been eagerly awaiting their daughter's arrival all morning.

"Jean! Sweetheart, it's great to see you again!" said her mother as she ran up to hug her daughter.

"Hey mom. It's great to see you too," said Jean, smiling as her mother hugged her tightly.

"My god, you look more vibrant every time I see you!" she said as she took a step back to take in her appearance.

"Thanks," said Jean, doing a little posing, "I've been trying to keep in shape."

"And you've certainly succeed," smiled John as he approached his daughter and hugged her, "We missed you. It's been too long."

"I know," said Jean, "But I'm here now, aren't I? And I've brought a guest."

"So you have," said Elaine, turning her attention to Scott, "Is this the man you've been telling us about?"

"He is," said Jean proudly.

Jean then hooked her arm around her lover and smiled. She could sense he was a bit nervous, but as always Scott kept a cool, collected composure.

"Mom…dad…this is my lover, Scott Summers," she said, "He joined the organization the same day I did. And he's helped me every step of the way."

"Well it's a pleasure to finally meet you," said John as he extended his hand to Scott.

"Likewise, sir," said Scott as he shook the older man's hand.

"Jean's told us a lot about you," he said, "We've been real eager to meet you. There's a lot we have to talk about."

"I'm sure we do," said Scott.

"Oh but that can come later!" said Elaine, still so excited about having her daughter visit again, "Come in, I've made some snacks for us."

Scott and Jean smiled and followed John and Elaine inside. Scott felt a little more at ease. Jean's parents seemed normal enough. If he didn't know any better he was just another guy meeting his girlfriend's parents. There were bound to be differences of course. He and Jean weren't college sweethearts or childhood friends. They came together under unusual circumstances and because of that their relationship was not normal. But Jean's parents didn't know that and didn't have to. He just had to reassure them that their daughter was in good hands.

While Elaine got the snacks, Scott and Jean settled in with John in the living room. Like much of the house, it was pretty well-kempt and had some nice, classy furnishings. It wasn't as fancy as the Hellfire Club, but it was still pretty good considering the state the Grey family had been in four years ago. It was a little ironic for Jean because a lot of this stuff was probably bought with the money she made stripping, having sex, and tormenting rivals with her powers. But that didn't bother her. All that mattered was her parents were happy.

"So Jean, tell us what you've been up to these past few months," said Elaine as she set a plate of cookies down, "You seem a lot busier lately."

"Oh it's been a busy year, mom," sighed Jean as she took a cookie, "Charles Xavier has had me dealing with a lot of clients lately. Most are old acquaintances that we just need to catch up with. But there have been a few new prospects that have been difficult."

"Difficult how?" asked John as he ate a cookie.

Jean paused for a moment. 'Difficult' by Hellfire standards usually meant associates were not keeping their deals. And as a high powered psychic and a trusted pawn of Xavier's, it was her job to interrogate people, probe minds, and make new deals. Most of the time, a little manipulation and psychic probing was all that was needed. But other times she had to get a little violent and throw in some telekinesis. It got bloody at times, but it worked.

"Let's just say sometimes I've had to be extra persuasive," she smiled, "But Xavier trusts me. He knows I can get the job done. It helps when you can read the minds of your associates."

"I can only imagine," said Elaine, "But the people you deal with…they don't have a problem with you being a mutant?"

"Of course not. X-Industrial makes it very clear to our clients. And if they have a problem with it, they can take their business somewhere else. But most of the time, money trumps bigotry."

"So I've heard," said John as he bit into the cookie, "Four years ago, there were riots and uprisings all over the place about mutants. For a while it looked like there would be an all out war. But ever since you started working for Xavier things have settled."

"Well I wouldn't say they're settled, John," said Elaine, "I still see many reports on mutant affairs in the news every day."

"Yes, but that kind of conflict is always a given when you're dealing with a minority group many don't understand," said Scott, "The key is managing it properly. And that's part of what Charles Xavier and his organization does."

"Indeed, he's turned many mutants into law biding citizens that not only contribute to society, but play a major role in economic affairs," said Jean, "It's great leverage. And conflict aside, it keeps things stable."

"I know. But I still worry sometimes," said Elaine, "After all, you are in the thick of it, Jean."

"It's okay, mom. I'm not in any danger," Jean smiled, "I can take care of myself, even against some of those radicals that insist on making our lives difficult."

"I know you can, but still…"

"Oh believe me, Mrs. Grey. Jean's telling the truth," said Scott, casting his lover a warm smile, "She's tougher than you think."

That earned him an affectionate smile in return and an approving glance from John and Elaine. It was a given they would worry about her. But they didn't know the kinds of things Jean was capable of. Scott knew because he saw them first hand. He saw her warp the minds of those who defied them or those who would not follow them. He saw her ruthlessly tear through armed mercenaries who tried to oppose the Hellfire Club. And he saw her handle herself well in front of those who thought they could match her power, but failed to follow through on.

But John and Elaine didn't know any of that. They could only take Scott's word for it. And they did. They saw how she looked at him and how he looked at her. There was definitely a powerful bond between them. And it made them both so happy.

"I'll trust you there, Scott," said John, "After all, you have been working with her a lot these past few years."

"That I have," said Scott with a smile, "And she's been a pleasure to be around."

Jean held back a snicker, knowing there was some sexual undertone to his words. But thankfully, her parents didn't pick up on it.

"Good to know," said John, who seemed none the wiser.

The older man then got up, taking one last cookie before doing so.

"Great cookies, hun," he told his wife, "How about I get us some drinks?"

"Thank you, John. That sounds lovely," said Elaine.

"I'll help," said Scott, getting up as well, "Jean and I bought some wine that I'm sure you'll both enjoy."

"Sounds great," said John, "It'll also give us a chance to talk. Come on, I'll show you the kitchen."

Scott turned back to Jean and smiled before he followed John Grey into the kitchen. Jean smiled back, nodding confidently that he would say what he needed to say. Scott always had been a great negotiator. This wasn't quite like negotiating a deal with Hellfire Club associates, but it was still a challenge.

Once they disappeared into the kitchen, Elaine got up and sat down next to her daughter. She excited to see her daughter with someone. After the accident and especially after her powers manifested, she never really got close to anyone. She worried that she may grow up lonely and cut off. She was glad to see she had reached out to someone.

"Such an interesting boy," Elaine commented, "You say he works security at X-Industrial?"

"Among other things," answered Jean, "He's in charge of a lot of people and he knows how to handle himself very well."

"I can see that," said Elaine.

Jean had to hold back again. She couldn't tell her mother that Scott was the leader of the Hellfire Club's mercenary army and frequently led missions that involved killing, destroying, or overpowering opposition. But she still got the right idea and in the Hellfire Club, perception was all that mattered.

"So what do you think?" asked Jean with a confident look, "Is he everything I said he was?"

"It's too early to say, dear. But I will say this though…I like him," said Elaine, "He seems very dedicated to you."

"He is," Jean smiled.

"Does that mean you two are serious?" she asked.

Jean paused for a moment. It was a touchy subject because there were a lot of conflicting interests in the Hellfire Club. Even after four years, she and Scott were still learning to work their way through it. They loved each other, but at times it was difficult to put into perspective. But it was still developing.

"I say we're getting there," said Jean, "There are still some things we're working on."

"Well, I'd like to hear all about it!" said Elaine intently.

Jean and her mother shared a good laugh. There was still a lot she wouldn't be able to tell her. But years of conditioning by the Hellfire Club made it so she didn't feel bad about lying to her. She would tell her the truth when it was possible, but there were bound to be plenty of details to leave out. But that didn't matter. So long as she got the right message, the lies didn't matter. It was all worth it in the end so long as everybody was happy.

While Jean began talking to her mother about her relationship with Scott, he and John were busy getting the drinks ready in the kitchen. In order to break the ice, Scott bought an expensive bottle of wine from one of the Hellfire Club's upscale suppliers. It was richer than anything the Greys were used to and would hopefully provide a good impression of him. John was still a man very much concerned for his daughter and Scott knew this. He had to do his part to ensure that they continued to believe what Jean wanted them to believe while making sure they knew the truth in other areas.

"You and Jean seem really close," John commented as he poured the drinks.

"We are," said Scott, "And before you get too concerned, I want you to know that I really do love your daughter. I love her and I want to be with her. But as you can imagine, the work we do somewhat 'complicates' things."

"How so?" asked John.

Scott hesitated for a moment, knowing he couldn't give a full answer. But he kept his composure and went on.

"There are just a lot of distractions," he said, which wasn't really far from the truth, "But I never let anything distract me enough to forget about Jean. And you have my word that I will do what ever I have to do to be there for her."

John studied the young man who was so deeply involved with his daughter. He seemed sincere and intent. Jean told him a lot about this boy, but there was only so much he could know without meeting him. And now that he was here he used it as an opportunity to make sure his daughter was happy.

"Scott, I have no doubts that you love my daughter. I can see it in the way you looked at her," said John in a serious tone, "But you're both still young and you're still growing."

"I know, sir. But Jean and I have known each other for four years and we've been together for much of that time," said Scott.

"I understand that. But seriously, how certain are you that my daughter is the one for you?"

"Very certain," said Scott strongly.

"So you don't have any doubts?" he said.

Scott shifted a bit. This man was putting him on the spot. He couldn't blame him, but he kept calm as best he could.

"No, I don't," he assured him.

John studied him for a bit longer and then smiled, which helped set Scott's mind at ease.

"That's all I need to hear," said John, "But like I said, you two are still young. There are a lot of problems you haven't faced yet. And if you're really serious about being with Jean, I need you to promise me something."

"Of course," said Scott strongly, "What do you need me to do, sir?"

John then took a step closer.

"I need you to hold onto that certainty," he said, "Because I assure you, problems will arise as you grow older. Some of these problems may come between you two. And while you don't have any doubts now, they may enter your mind at some point. So that's why I need you to promise me you'll hold on. Because as long as you do, your love for her will get you through any problems you may face."

It sounded like a major promise. But Scott didn't doubt the truth in his words. In a place like the Hellfire Club where there were beautiful women and attractive men, it was hard at times not to have doubts. He still felt it at times when Jean hung around Logan, but they always were able to work it out. Now John Grey was asking him to take it a step further. And Scott never took his promises lightly. He thought about it for a moment, contemplating how things between him and Jean had grown over the years. He thought about how they came together and what they were becoming. There was plenty of love between them, but plenty of complications as well. But when he put it all together, he knew what he felt was right.

"I promise sir," said Scott, "You have my unconditional word."

He then extended his hand and John Grey smiled. He then shook it and nodded in approval.

"Then we're okay," he told him.

Scott smiled back, glad to have the support of Jean's parents. Even if they didn't know the truth, they deserved to have something real to hold onto. The Hellfire Club taught them that lies are necessary, but a little truth is always necessary. And as he followed John back into the living room, he felt a new sense of confidence. But at the same time he was resolute. He made a promise to John Grey and it was up to him to keep it.

* * *

**East Manhattan – Assisted Living Center**

Lorna Dane was excited to see her mother again. It felt like it had been forever since she talked to her. After she accepted Hellfire's invitation, they kept her busy to say the least. At the same time they moved her handicapped mother to a high end assisted living center in East Manhattan. It was one of those medical centers people paid a little extra to get special treatment. There her mother received some much needed treatment. She had some long overdue surgeries done and was given a new cocktail of medications to manage her condition better. Lorna had only spoken to her over the phone since it all began, but from what she could tell her mother was in high spirits for the first time in a long while.

And she wouldn't just be meeting her. She brought along Pietro so he could meet her as well. At first he was hesitant. The idea of meeting the woman his father fooled around with after his mother's death wasn't very appealing at first. But Lorna talked him into it. She gave him that look he couldn't say no to. And besides, spending time with her was better than spending time with Wanda. There were so many problems between them even he didn't have the speed or resolve to confront them. But he still had his doubts.

"Are you sure about this, Lorna?" said Pietro as he and Lorna rode the elevator up to her mother's floor, "I don't know how happy she'll be to see me."

"Relax, Pietro. I told her all about you. She'll love you!" she said confidently.

"I hope you're right," the speedster sighed, "I'm still surprised you wanted me to come with you. I would have thought you would want Alex to escort you."

Lorna cast her half-brother a look. There was a distinct distain in his tone when he mentioned Alex. But she wasn't about to get into that again.

"Please don't start with that," she sighed, "If you must know, Alex has been in a rotten mood lately. He and Scott have been fighting again."

"Nothing new there," Pietro snickered, "What is it this time? Alex skip out on another training session?"

"Among other things," muttered Lorna.

"Seriously, what do you see in that guy?"

"Pietro please…" she groaned, "I don't want to deal with those issues today. This isn't about Alex and it isn't about us. It's about my mom. Can you remember that?"

Pietro groaned and sighed, not wanting to look into those wanting eyes of hers. It was never easy for him to let things go. It was easy to forget things when his mind was always going so fast. But for Lorna, he was willing to take it easy for once.

"Okay, I'll try," he groaned.

"Great! Now put on that charm of yours and follow me."

The elevator door opened and Pietro followed Lorna down some nice halls and towards the area where Lorna's mother was set up. For a home for paraplegics, this place was pretty nice. It resembled a fancy hotel more than a hospital at times. But then again the Hellfire Club was footing the bill for this and they never spared any expense.

Lorna's remained excited as she approached the door. But just before she entered, she stopped. Then her expression changed to one of distress.

"You okay?" asked Pietro.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just…my mother doesn't know about some of the things I've done at the Hellfire Club," said Lorna distantly, "She doesn't know I've taken part in magic rituals or used my powers to hurt people. And I know Lord Xavier told me not to tell her, but…"

"You think it would make her feel any better if she knew?" asked Pietro.

"Of course not, but she's always been a bit fragile. And I'm just worried that…"

The Pietro cut her off.

"Lorna, stop right there," he told her, "I know what you're thinking. And let me tell you right off the bat that it's a bad idea."

"I know it is," muttered Lorna, "But doesn't she deserve to know?"

"No, she doesn't," he said strongly, "You should know by now that the truth may be noble, but it often hurts. My father believed that people should confront the truth, whether they like it or not. But Lord Xavier has shown us all that truth is only relative. What matters is perception. So long as your mother believes what she need to believe, she'll be happier. You both will."

Lorna let out a deep sigh. She knew Pietro was right. Like many of the others, she was still adapting to morality of the Hellfire Club. Sometimes it was hard to warp her head around the kind of ambiguity they preached. Everything was okay so long as the outcome was better for all. She understood the logic behind and saw first hand how it was applied. She was still working on accepting it though.

"Okay," she said, "But if at any point I forget…I need you to stop me."

"Don't worry, you can trust me," assured Pietro, "I promise."

Lorna smiled. For a half-brother, he was very sweet. Too bad Wanda didn't take after him. She would have liked to introduce her mother to all her lost family.

With renewed confidence, Lorna opened the door and led Pietro inside. The room was fairly large, arranged like a hotel suite, only with everything wheelchair accessible. There was an assorted corner for medical equipment, which was always on standby. There were even intercoms that offered direct access to facility nurses. For someone who was paralyzed, it was probably the best place they could be. It showed just how serious Xavier was about keeping his promise to Lorna and her mother.

They found Lorna's mother sitting near the window, reading a book. Then when she heard them enter she turned around and her face lit up.

"Lorna! Oh it's good to see you again!" she cried out joyfully, "Come, give me a hug!"

"Great to see you too, mom," smiled Lorna, "I missed you."

Lorna walked over and threw her arms around her mother, hugging her closely and enjoying the moment. It felt good to hug her mother again. It had been too long since she felt something like this. Even with all the darkness she took in at the Hellfire Club, it was nice to have this feeling to remind her that she was still her.

But as she hugged her mother, she noticed how she shifted at the sight of Pietro. Her expression changed and she grew a little tense. It wasn't because he scared her or anything, but seeing a man who looked so similar to Magneto was a bit overwhelming. It brought back old memories that haunted her every day. And since she was already a fragile woman, it took a moment for her to process everything.

"Lorna dear, is this…" she began.

"Yes mom, this is the man I told you about," said Lorna as she parted from her mother's embrace, "This is Pietro, my half-brother."

"I…I see," she said nervously, "It's…it's nice to finally meet you."

"Likewise, Ms Dane," said Pietro as he walked up to her.

He notice her flinch a little as he got closer. He must have reminded her a bit too much of Magneto. Not that he blamed her, but it was a little distressing. Pietro didn't like his father any more than she probably did, but he couldn't get away from how he looked.

"I…I'm sorry," she said, "It's just…"

"I understand," said Pietro, "It is a lot to take in. But we don't have to talk about it if it's too difficult."

"No, it's not that. I just…" she began.

But her fragile psyche wouldn't allow her to continue. Lorna sensed this and knelt down and took her hand. Her mother was always distant, but on issues concerning her family she become especially emotional. The accident only made it worse and many wounds remained. But Pietro refused to add to them.

"Just so you know, I hold no hard feelings," said Pietro as he sat on her bed, "It's not your fault my father is a horrendously flawed man. And it's not your fault that I'm his son."

"Yes, I know, but…it's just been so long," she said, her voice still full of pain, "I've been trying to block it out for years. It…it was a mistake on my part."

"Mom…" said Lorna, clutching her hand tighter.

"Oh don't you worry, Lorna. Having you wasn't the mistake. Just reaching out to that man was the mistake."

Pietro was silent for a moment. He wasn't sure how to react in the presence of this woman. He clearly reminded her of his father. Whatever happened between them must have been pretty difficult. But he wasn't about to let his father ruin yet another relationship in his life.

"I'm sorry for what he put you through," said Pietro, "He's…a difficult man to say the least."

"That he is," she said, "Some men are merely damaged by tragedy. Others fall into a darkness that they can never escape."

"I think it's safe to say my father fell pretty hard," muttered Pietro.

"I know. And I tried to keep him from falling. But…"

The paralyzed woman trailed off, unable to complete her thoughts. She shifted again and clutched Lorna's hand even tighter. Pietro still managed a smile though. It seemed as though this woman knew his father just like he did. She saw first hand how he could be so difficult. At times he could be so charismatic and admirable. But beyond that charisma was a very twisted man. Few people fell so hard into such a state. Selene was one of them. Pietro used to think his father wasn't like that. But seeing this woman and the effect he had on her, he knew for certain that he was beyond that path.

"Look, I'm sorry we had to get into this," said Pietro, "Let's stop dwelling on the past for now and focus on the present."

"He's right, mom," said Lorna, "There's a lot we have to catch up on. So what do you say we get something to eat and start enjoying yourselves?"

The paralyzed woman sighed and smiled. In her distraught state, it was hard to escape all these feelings she had been keeping in. But even for someone in her condition, that shouldn't stop her from being happy.

"You're right," she said as she wheeled away from the window, "Come, I'll show you the cafeteria. We'll get something to eat and you can tell me everything that's been going on at this new job of yours."

"Sounds great, mom!" said Lorna, as she walked up beside her mother, "Believe me, I have plenty to tell."

Lorna smiled and Pietro shot her a knowing look. She understood she couldn't tell her mother everything. She was going to have to twist the truth and flat out lie. But she remembered what Pietro told her. So long as her mother knew enough to be happy, it was okay. So for now she pushed aside her laurels about lying and kept up her spirits as she followed her mother down to the cafeteria. Pietro remained close behind, giving her reassuring gestures along the way. Having never had much family growing up, it was comforting to spend time with both her mother and half-brother. This never would have been possible without the Hellfire Club. There were a lot of complications involved in such an organization, but as she stood with Pietro and her mother Lorna firmly believed that the benefits far exceeded the costs.

* * *

**Deerfield, Illinois – Pryde Home**

Kitty's old always neighborhood brought up many mixed emotions. On one hand this was where she grew up and there were a number of happy times associated with this place. But on the other hand there were plenty of bad times. Most of them came after she found out she was a mutant. She still had nightmares about how other kids hazed her and how local bureaucrats tried to get her kicked out. Even though the Hellfire Club gave her a good outlet for those feelings in the form of power, money, and sex, it still haunted her.

But now she was back in her home town. She was older, stronger, and tougher. She wasn't afraid to walk down the streets this time. If anybody tried to mess with her she would not hesitate to show them the combat techniques taught to her by Logan and James Poundstar. It was ironic because she used to be afraid that her powers made her weak. Now they were her strength. So she could walk down her old neighborhood with her head held high.

She was set to visit her parents, who had not seen her much since her recruitment. She called them every couple of days to keep in touch, but for the most part she was busy with her Hellfire duties. Naturally, she didn't tell them about many of the things she did. They didn't know she was a stripper now. They didn't know she took part in missions that involved torture, murder, and deception. But it was for the better. They didn't need to know because she was making a better life for herself. And she was making a better life for them as well.

As she walked up to her old house she smiled. Her parents had done a little renovating. After the Hellfire Club took her in, Lord Xavier paid one of his slick lawyers to sue the school for discrimination. Naturally, he won and her family got a big six figure settlement from the district. That helped pay off a few debts. And then Xavier helped her father get a nice new job at a company that was on the Hellfire Club's payroll. It paid a lot more and helped her parents live in greater comfort than ever before. Her earnings from stripping also helped, but it all built towards the same goal.

As she walked up her old driveway the front door opened and her mother came running out.

"Kitty? Kitty, darling, is that you?" she exclaimed.

"Yes, mom, it's me," smiled Kitty, "I'm home."

Her mother exploded in a wave of motherly affection and ran up to her daughter to hug her. Kitty was caught off guard at first, but she quickly found herself hugging back. Even with all the amazing and often overwhelming feelings she experienced at the Hellfire Club, she still had a strong appreciation for her mother's embrace. And as they hugged, her father came out to join them.

"Kitty! Sweetheart, you're home!" he said as he came over towards her, "And my god what happened to you? You look…bigger."

Kitty couldn't help but laugh. She wasn't sure if her dad was referring to her new build or her enhanced breasts. Either way it was true.

"I've been doing some conditioning," she said, "I felt like I needed a makeover."

"Well you look simply stunning!" said her mother proudly, "My god, it's amazing what can change in the span of a few months."

"No kidding," smiled Kitty, "I see you guys have really fixed the house up."

"Oh we've done more than that," said her father proudly, "Ever since we got that settlement money and I started my new job, everything's been looking up."

"Yes, and you'll be happy to know that some of those terrible officials who tried to expel you for being a mutant were let go. Even your father's old boss got in trouble with a lawsuit."

"Did he now?" grinned Kitty.

"Oh yes, it seems as though a lot of lawsuits are being thrown at the anti-mutant crowd," said her mother, "What's remarkable though is they're winning. A lot of people are paying for their bigotry mightily."

"As well they should," said her father, "I don't know who's been behind it all, but I'm glad someone's out there fighting these radicals. It seems they're getting more worked up with every passing day."

"So justice was served?" said Kitty.

"Well I do feel kind of bad for what has happened to some of these people, but yes," said her mother, "Justice has been served. I told you it would pan out if we have faith."

It was a painful reality. The anti-mutant crowd was still pretty vocal, but the Hellfire Club did a good job of keeping it in check. Much of Lord Xavier's agenda revolved around mutants and giving them a proper place in society, while profiting handsomely off it in the long run. Her parents didn't know, but Xavier was behind many of the lawsuits that descended upon her area. Because of her service, he gave her area special treatment while others weren't so scrutinized. But this was necessary to manage the conflict.

She wasn't complaining though. Her family sure benefited. The Hellfire Club didn't just pay for a lawyer, they made calls to some influential people that helped exact justice Hellfire style. They probably didn't know but her father's old boss was completely ruined after Xavier's people got through with him. Last she heard he was homeless and binge drinking. It was a fitting way for her family to bounce back.

"Ooh, I'm just so glad you're back!" said her mom, giving her another hug, "Come inside! I made your favorite casserole! We have so much to talk about!"

"We sure do," chirped Kitty, "And don't get too excited, but I may have met someone at this new place."

"Oh?" said her father, quickly putting on a more serious demeanor.

"Oh don't give me that look daddy," she said, "He's okay. Let's just get something to eat. I'll tell you all about him!"

Her father smiled and conceded, following her inside along with her mother. But as she walked inside she noticed an old neighbor walking down the street with his dog. She recognized him as one of the older bullies that harassed her when she was at school. When he saw her he gave her a look at first. But instead of just timidly looking away she shot back with a look of her own. It was the kind of look people like Jean, Rogue, Emma, and Selene taught her at the Hellfire Club. It was a look that said 'I know I'm a mutant and if you know what's good for you, you'll leave me alone.' It was a look of someone tougher than the old Kitty Pryde and it was enough to cause the boy to shift awkwardly and turn away.

Kitty smiled proudly. A lot had changed, but she was stronger now. She wasn't afraid to stand up for herself and she had a new presence to her, one that could only be instilled in a Hellfire woman. She knew she wouldn't be able to tell her parents the full story. As far as they knew, she was participating in a work/study program with X-Industrial. And that's all they were going to know. For too long she had brought her family down because of her powers. Now she was helping them and becoming stronger while she did it. Something that did that much good for herself and her family was worth having to lie about.

* * *

**Port Washington, Long Island – Drake Home**

Bobby Drake never liked being weak. Ever since he was beaten into a coma by an anti-mutant lynch mob he worked hard to become stronger. The Hellfire Club helped him make great strides in many things, but the most important step he took was becoming stronger. He learned how to manage his powers, how to fight with his bare hands, and how to take down enemies without a second of hesitation. He had already attacked people in ways he never thought he was capable of. But he didn't feel guilt. He felt only strength. He could safely say he felt stronger than he had in a long time.

He felt more like his old self again. He had his sense of humor back and his taste for fun. It wasn't exactly the same. The Hellfire Club instilled a somewhat dark sense of resolve in him, but it was a resolve that was helping him do better as a person. And on his first visit to his parents since his recruitment, it was clear for them to see.

He arrived home in a bit of a daze. Home felt so different to him after his lynching. It carried with it some bad memories, but those memories weren't enough to keep him from seeing his parents. When they saw him they both came up to him and hugged him tightly. At first he was a bit hesitant, but he soon found himself hugging back. And for the first time in what felt like a lifetime he felt comfort in his home.

After the emotional reunion, they led him inside where his mom made sandwiches for everybody. They then sat down in the kitchen and began talking about everything that had happened since Bobby left. As with the others, Bobby couldn't tell them everything about the Hellfire Club. As far as they knew he was an intern taking classes part time with X-Industrial while he learned to use his powers and make a little extra money in the process. And 'a little extra' for the Hellfire Club was relative compared to what most people imagined. But his parents weren't complaining. They were just happy to see him smile again.

"My god, I can't get over how much you've grown!" said his mother for what felt like the tenth time.

"I know, mom. We get it. I bulked up," laughed Bobby as he finished his sandwich, "Working at X-Industrial can be strenuous, but it does a body good."

To prove his point, he confidently showed off his growing bicep. His mother laughed while his father smiled in approval.

"I'll say," said his father, "Hard to believe just a few months ago the most exercise you ever got was lifting the TV remote."

"Oh I still get plenty of that in," grinned Bobby, "I just have a lot more to do now. They keep us pretty busy with training and studying, but in a good way. It sure beats the homework from my old school."

"Well I'm just glad to see you so motivated. I remember how depressed you were in the hospital."

"Yeah well, I thought my life was over then," said Bobby more distantly, "I thought that me being a mutant was just the end of everything. But at X-Industrial it's just the beginning. And I think you'll agree from the money I've brought in that it's been a step up."

"Oh don't bring money into this, son," said his mother, "We're just glad to see you happy again."

"I know, mom," he said with a smile, "But you gotta admit, money helps."

His parents just smiled and laughed. But they didn't deny his statement. The money they received really had helped. Their family had long been held down by their lower-middle class resources. Neither of them was college educated and most spent their lives in blue collar jobs that didn't pay much and left them little to build on. But once Bobby agreed to go with these people they started getting checks in the mail and for the first time in their family history, they had money to save, spend, and invest. They lived a much more comfortable life now than they did a year ago and it was all thanks to their son's powers.

"Well money or not, we're glad to see you in good spirits, son," said his father, "We were worried for a while. Mutant affairs hasn't gotten any less chaotic."

"No argument here, but it's better than it could be," said Bobby distantly, "What happened to me was bad, but I just had the rotten luck of being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Most mutant have protections. I know because Charles Xavier provides a lot of it."

"Well it still worries me," said his mother, "Every time I see a report on the news about some radical fringe group that's either anti-mutant or pro-mutant I cringe. It feels like those groups should be bigger and more influential."

"But they're not," said Bobby strongly, "There are a previsions out there that keep them in check."

"Thank god for that," said his father, "The law isn't perfect, but it does some things right."

"It does when you know how to work it," said Bobby cryptically.

"What do you mean, son?"

"Nothing," he said innocently.

Bobby had to keep himself from blurting out too much. Part of those 'previsions' he mentioned weren't exactly related to law. They were part of the ruthless tactics of the Hellfire Club. Xavier and Selene saw a need to have a radical and scary fringe element in society to instill the right amount of fear and awareness in the public. But they kept those elements under their thumb. Groups like the Friends of Humanity and the Mutant Liberation Front were extreme, but the Hellfire Club kept them in check. Most of the time it was through bribery, extortion, and legal harassment. But other times murder and torture were used. It wasn't the most idealistic way to keep mutant affairs in check, but it worked.

"That reminds me," said his mother, "Did you hear what happened to those bullies who assaulted you?"

"No, what happened?" asked Bobby, who already had a vague idea.

"Get this, not long after you went to work for Xavier a bunch of lawyers and judges descended on the area. They literally went house to house, picking up everybody who was even remotely involved and arrested them on the spot. It was incredible!" said his father.

"It was. It caused quite a scene. Even your school principal got in trouble for expelling you while you were in a coma."

"Good, that guy was a jerk anyways," said Bobby.

"I'll concede that, but some of these people got some fairly harsh punishments," she said, "A few of those boys in that lynch mob went to jail. Others were expelled. And the principal not only got fired, he was sued by the county and lost his house. I'm all for justice, but some of these punishments were very harsh."

"Well when you put an innocent boy in a coma, they should be," said his father strongly.

"I know, but still. There can be such a thing as excessive retribution. It has scared the community straight, but at a cost."

The table was silent for a moment. Bobby remembered how Xavier told him that he would take care of the people who hurt him. Like he did with Kitty Pryde, he sent an army of his lawyers and bureaucrats to his home town to straighten things up. Most places didn't get this sort of treatment, but that was one of the perks of being in the Inner Circle.

"Well I say the cost is worth it," said Bobby strongly, "People should be punished for beating other people into comas."

"I don't blame you for feeling that way, son," said his mother in a caring tone, "But be careful. You can't let yourself become too bitter about what happened."

"No offence mom, but that's easy for you to say. You didn't lose all that time cooped up in a hospital bed," said Bobby.

"I know I didn't. There's no way I could ever empathize with that no matter how much I want to. The world may not be fair, but it isn't innately evil. You take the bad with the good, but it also works the other way. Sometimes you have to be the good one even when others around you aren't."

"You're saying I should turn the other cheek?" said Bobby cynically.

"No, I'm saying you should remember who you are," she said, giving her son an affectionate gesture, "You're a good boy. I know you are. And don't let anything taint that, okay?"

Bobby muttered to himself and sighed. Mothers always seemed to have this supernatural power to make sense. Even though she didn't know the kinds of things he had done in the Hellfire Club, she still saw good in him. She didn't know it, but she was right about taking the good with the bad. That was part of the Hellfire philosophy. Since he joined he learned to except and even embrace the bad. At times it was hard to hold onto the good, but looking at his parents he remembered how important it was. And he would have to work hard to remind himself from now on.

"Okay," he conceded, "I won't."

"That's my baby," smiled his mom as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Mom!" he laughed, "Come on, I'm not a baby anymore."

"I know. But you're still my baby whether you like it or not," she said.

Bobby blushed and turned to his father.

"Dad, help me out here."

"Sorry son, but you're on your own," he grinned, "You may be stronger and tougher, but you're still our baby."

"You're not going to kiss me too, are you?"

"Nah, I'll leave that to your mother," he said, "Now what do you say we finish up here and go for a walk? We still got a lot of catching up to do."

Bobby Drake smiled and laughed, glad to see his parents hadn't lost their touch. He was beginning to see why Xavier had him do this. It was important to keep in touch with where he came from. As bad as things got while he was home, there was still plenty of good to hold onto. The Hellfire Club had already done a lot to change him. He felt himself become a different person from the first day he walked in. But sitting here with his parents he remembered there was still a part of him that wasn't corrupt or tainted. And he had to keep that part of him if he was to stay strong.

* * *

**Cumberland, Kentucky – Guthrie Home**

Coal miners traditionally pride themselves on being tough. Men who work the mines their whole life are like ironmen, seemingly invincible from the inherent dangers that came along with such a hazardous job. But even the toughest of miners, the ones who dedicate their lives to mining coal, are not immune from some of the nastiest effects that the mine can have. In Cumberland, as well as most coal counties, there was a saying: "the mine always outlasts the miner." And Sam Guthrie knew that all too well.

"Sam, honey, he's ready for you," his mother told him as he stood in the hallway of a local hospital.

"Thanks Ma. I'll just be a minute," Sam replied.

His mother smiled solemnly and hugged him one last time before he entered the room. It was a cold, sterile hospital room where patients recovering from surgery rested and recovered. Inside, he saw his father lying on the bed, conscious but breathing through a clear plastic oxygen mask. He looked tired and ragged, which wasn't surprising considering he just had major surgery. But when he laid eyes on him he smiled and saw a light in his eyes he hadn't seen in years.

"Hello Sam. It's great to see you again," he said in a raspy voice.

"Same here, Pa," said Sam, "How you feeling?"

"Truth be told, I feel like a mountain fell on my chest and I've been coughing up chunks of it ever since. They managed to remove a bunch of it, but it still feels like I got something clawing inside me. But other than that, I'm good."

Sam managed a hallow laugh. Even when he was sick, his father kept his spirits up. It was nice to see him smile again, but it was bittersweet in many ways.

His father's health had been declining for a long time. Even before the mine closed there were bad signs. Up until he joined the Hellfire Club it had been getting worse. Some doctors said he wouldn't last another year. But that was before Xavier pulled some strings. The day after he agreed to join the Hellfire Club, he paid to have one of the best lung surgeons in the world fly over from Germany. He even had a few mutant healers he had on staff come along to help him. They immediately brought him into a hospital where they operated and removed large chunks of the black coal dust that had accumulated in his lungs. It was a procedure that was long overdue and one that few out of work coal miners could afford, but it worked.

As he sat down on the chair next to his bed, Sam reached over and took his father's hand. His grip was still strong, despite the surgery. After the first time, he went in for several more procedures to help repair some of the damage. They couldn't undo all the damage, but it definitely helped him. He could breathe better and didn't have as many coughing fits. He may not live another fifty years, but they bought him some valuable time. And that time was going to be much easier on him.

"They say this is the fourth surgery you've had," said Sam, "And they still haven't cleaned out your lungs?"

"Work in a coal mine for forty years and a lot builds up," said his father, smiling as he removed his mask, "But it's okay. At least I ain't wheezing anymore. I won't be running any marathons, but I'll be able to go on walks with your mom and make it to Paige's baseball games."

"Well as long as you feel better, that's what matters," said Sam.

His father rose up a bit and smiled. He was still weak, but he was every bit as tough as the man who braved coal mines for several decades. Sam always looked up to him for that and since he joined Hellfire it was even more so.

"Your mom tells me you've been doing well at this new place," he said proudly, "Says you've been working hard, earning your keep, and providing for the family."

"Ah'm doing my best," said Sam with a half smile.

"You're doing better than that. I saw one of the checks that came in. I didn't know that many zeroes could fit on a check."

"It's part of the deal my boss made me. Ah do my part and he helps you guys out."

"Sounds like a good man."

"He is…in a manner of speaking."

His father didn't know, but in many ways Xavier wasn't a good man. Some of the things he did were downright mean at times. But other things he did were good. He did as much good as he had to do and as much evil as he had to do. In many ways he was indifferent to it all. That's how most of the Hellfire Club worked. It used to bother him, but when he saw what came of it, like what it could do for his family, he understood.

"Listen Dad," began Sam, "Ah want you to know that this place Ah'm working for ain't like the coal mines. What we do is…complicated."

"I don't know much about the world outside Cumberland, Sam. It don't take much to complicate things for me."

"Well it's even more so here. Ah've learned to use my powers in ways Ah've never used them before. Ah've done things Ah never thought Ah could do. And Ah've experienced things…things Ah can't even begin to describe."

"It's a different world out there. You're gonna feel that wherever you go."

"Ah don't think you understand, Pa."

"I don't have to. I think I know what you're going through."

Sam seriously doubted that. His father had no idea the kind of things he did and how he felt about them. And he couldn't tell him either. The Hellfire Club made that very clear. But none-the-less, he let his father talk.

"When I was your age, I knew I was gonna end up working the mines," he said, "I didn't like it, but I knew it would happen. I resisted for a while, but eventually I accepted it. And I even came to appreciate it."

"I know, Pa, but like Ah said this place ain't the coal mines."

"Let me finish, son. You see I may be loyal to my job, but I ain't stupid. I know the mine hurts people. Heck, I know coal hurts people. Burning it isn't good for the environment and it's not good for people. But the good it does by and large outweighs the bad. And if there's one thing I've learned in my time here on God's green Earth, it's that you can't expect everything to be perfect. You gotta take the bad with the good and the good with the bad."

Sam couldn't help but smile. For a man who didn't know the truth about the Hellfire Club, his father sure knew his stuff. He may not know the extent of the point he was making, but it definitely resonated with Sam and with the Hellfire ways.

"Point is, Sam, I want better for you. God gave you a gift and you should use it as best you can. You deserve a better life than just breathing coal dust for four decades. Just remember that for every gain you make, you take some time to reflect and enjoy it. Take it from a sick man. Life's a gift. Don't waste it."

"Ah won't, Pa," said Sam.

"Good, so you're gonna be okay at this place?"

Sam thought about it for a moment, reflecting on everything the Hellfire Club had shown him and everything they were teaching him. It was still difficult at times to get his head around, but after hearing his father's advice it made a lot more sense now.

"Yeah, Ah'll be fine," said Sam.

"Good boy. Promise me you'll work hard, okay?" he said, "Promise me you'll do what you gotta do and enjoy the fruits of your labor. But most important, promise me you'll remember who you are and where you came from while you do it."

"Ah promise, Pa. You have my word."

"That's all I need to hear," his father smiled, giving his son an encouraging punch in the shoulder, "And promise me something else while you're at it."

"Sure thing, Pa. What is it?" asked Sam.

His father rose up a bit more and leaned in closer to his son, looking him right in the eye. He had that serious look. It was the kind he always had when he told him something important and Sam knew well enough to listen.

"I know this ain't easy, but you know I'm not gonna be around forever. I probably won't be around much longer."

"Come Pa, don't say that. These doctors are helping you," said Sam strongly.

"I know. And they are. But sooner or later the grim reaper's gonna catch up with me. He does to everybody. And when that time comes, I need you to look after your sister and mother."

"Of course, Pa. You know how important they are to me," said Sam, "You don't need to remind me of that."

"I know, but beyond that…keep a close eye on your sister," he said strongly.

"Paige? Why her?"

His father was silent for a moment. There was a look of anxiety on his face, but he kept it together. He didn't know how many chances he would have left for this so he came out and said it.

"Because, son, if you turned out to be a mutant then there's a chance she might be one as well. And you know better than I do how tough it can be for mutants out there."

"You think Paige is a mutant?" said Sam curiously.

"I don't think. Let's just say I know my family and I have a gut feeling," he told him, "I don't know for sure, but if it does turn out that Paige is a mutant I want you to take care of her, you hear? I don't want her to suffer like other mutants. I want her to have the same chance you did."

It was a pretty tall order. He never considered seriously that Paige may be a mutant like him. But if she was, what would that mean for her? Because he was in the Inner Circle, he could be in a position to get her involved in the Hellfire Club and train her. It wouldn't be unprecedented since Kurt and Rogue came in through their mother, Mystique. But that would mean Paige being exposed to Hellfire laurels. He was still getting a grasp on them himself and he was getting better at it, but he wasn't sure if Paige could.

But looking at his father, he saw how serious he was about this. He wanted what was best for Paige just as much as he did with him. He didn't know the kinds of things she would face at the Hellfire Club. He didn't even know what he had done. But what he wanted was clear. He wanted him and Page to have a better life. And complications aside, there was no place that offered a greater chance at a better life than the Hellfire Club.

"Okay, Pa. I'll do what I have to do for her," said Sam, "If she does turn out to be a mutant, Ah'll make sure she gets all the opportunities the same chance Ah got."

"Thank you, son," his father said as he proudly hugged him, "I know I didn't say this enough when I was healthy, but I love you."

"Ah know, Pa. Ah love you too," said Sam as he hugged back.

"And no matter what happens to me, you stay strong, you hear? There's nothing you can't do if you just stay strong. Got it?"

"Ah got it, Pa."

His father's words rang true. Being in the Hellfire Club taught Sam Guthrie a lot about strength and power. Even with his mutant powers, he was powerless when the coal mine closed and there was nothing left for his family. He had to take a chance to really make something of himself and it led him down long and complicated road. He was still learning, but he was stronger now than he was before he joined. And he was going to stay strong. In a place like the Hellfire Club it wasn't just necessary, it was vital.

* * *

**Rio De Jinero, Brazil – Night Club**

The night life in Rio was legendary. When the sun set, good times came flowing through the streets. Crowds of people of every kind of race and nationality poured into the vibrant party scene where food, alcohol, and sex were emanating from every corner. The night clubs always filled up fast. Music of all kinds blasted out into the streets and reverberated in the clubs. Men and women moved their bodies to the hypnotic rhythm, sending them into a dazed state that caused them to let go of all inhibition and caution.

In one of Rio's hottest and most exclusive clubs, Roberto Da Costa was sitting at a table in a VIP lounge having a nice dinner with his father, Emmanuel Da Costa. Because of his wealth and influence, they had the best seat in the house. Their table was right next to a large window that overlooked the dance floor below, which by now was filled with people jumping and moving to the loud music. Luckily the area was sound proofed a bit so they could talk seriously as they ate. And they definitely had a lot to talk about. Unlike other parents, Emmanuel knew a few secrets about the Hellfire Club and knew his son had participated in them.

"Sounds like you're coming along nicely, son," said Emmanuel as he sipped on a martini, "You're learning the tricks of the trade when it comes to moving up in this chaotic world."

"I'd say so," said Roberto, "But Lord Xavier still has me doing a lot of grunt work. He says I'm not mature enough to handle the more important missions."

"Well are you?" his father asked.

"Of course I am! Don't tell me you're taking his side," said Roberto strongly.

"I'm not taking a side, Roberto. I'm just trying to keep track."

Roberto sighed in frustration. It was a good thing his father was like a best friend to him because he always gave him the benefit of the doubt. But he got the feeling that he was a little disappointed that he hadn't worked his way up faster.

"It's not my fault though," he said defensively, "Xavier, Warpath, and all those trainers keep yelling at me when I don't do something exactly as I tell them! I know there's certain protocol, but come on! Do they really have to punish me for it?"

"It's an unfortunate part of hierarchy. The lower you are the easier it is to nitpick."

"Tell me about it. I swear if Scott or Logan yells at me one more time for going overboard…"

Roberto's words trailed off as he gulped down his drink. He noticed his powers flare up a bit. The drink in his hand, which was supposed to be ice cold, was like hot tea by the time he drank it. He had to force himself to calm down before he went back to his food. It wasn't new. In fact it had been happening more often since he joined the Hellfire Club and Emmanuel took notice.

"Take it easy, son. I know you're frustrated. But you have to stay focused," said Emmanuel.

"That's just it, I am focused," he said in a calmer tone, "They give me a task and I do it, no matter what gets in my way. Yeah, it gets a little messy sometimes."

"How messy?" he inquired.

"Let's just say there are still burn marks in the training arena they haven't cleaned yet and leave it at that," muttered Roberto.

His father laughed for moment, but Roberto wasn't finished.

"But the thing is I want to move up in this place. I'm sick of being looked down upon! It's been pestering me for years. Remember those people that attacked me and Julia? They looked down on me and look how that ended."

"Yes, I know how you feel about that," said Emmanuel, putting on a more serious demeanor, "Trust me, I know what you're going through, Roberto. It's not easy being at the very bottom of the totem pole."

"It's different for me, dad. I'm a mutant. And the Hellfire Club isn't like running a business," said Roberto.

"That may be true, but like you I was once a guy everybody looked down on. I was a nobody. But I didn't want to stay a nobody. I wanted to rise above my limits and become somebody. And I succeeded. I worked hard and fought my way to the top. And now here I am, a billionaire and one of the most influential figures on this continent. But you're destined for greater, Roberto!"

"Tell that to everyone in the Inner Circle," he muttered, "They say I need to develop."

"Then prove to them you're stronger!" said Emmanuel intently, "You can't let other people dictate your destiny. You want to move up? Then do it and don't let anybody stand in your way. Sometimes you have to fight your way up. But I think you're equipped for that."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, dad, but in a place like this mutant powers only go so far."

"Then you'll just have to take it a step further," he said, "Trust me, you'll get your chance. You just have to be ready when it comes."

Roberto watched as his father finished his drink and ordered another. The man exuded such confidence and poise. It was part of why he admired him so much. He never quite understood where his father got his confidence and charisma, but after joining the Inner Circle he had a better idea. He understood better than most parents. Much of his wealth and influence was due to his cooperation with the Hellfire Club. He had seen him visit with Xavier at times and he always carried himself so well around him. Hopefully one day he could do the same.

"Thanks dad, I hope you're right," said Roberto as he set aside his plate.

"I know I am," said Emmanuel confidently, "Do you know why I went out of my way to make sure you had a comfortable, opulent upbringing?"

"Because you're rich and I'm your son?" he answered dryly.

"Not quite," he grinned, "I did it because I wanted you to get a feel for what it's like to live above everybody and what it takes to keep it that way. Now what happened to Julia was tragic and I know it brought you down a peg, but you have to rise above it! You can't let anything stand in your way!"

"I'm not," said Roberto strongly, "But it's just…"

"It's hard, I know," his father went on, "But the key is taking advantage of opportunities. You see, everybody has opportunities in their life. Most aren't realized and even if they are, people don't take advantage of them because they're afraid or they're weak. The opportunity you've been given with the Hellfire Club is one very few get and you can't afford not to take advantage of it."

"I know, and I'm not taking it lightly, dad. Don't think for a second that I'm not," said Roberto.

"I'm not saying you aren't. But right now I get the feeling you're holding back. You're letting your frustrations get the better of you. You need to start channeling those emotions into something greater. I can't tell you what it is because Xavier doesn't tell me the first thing about what goes on in that club of his. But you have to keep pushing your limits. Even if it feels wrong, dangerous, or even threatening, you can't hold back. Don't just earn your place, seize it."

They were strong words from a man who did everything he just described. And he didn't even have mutant powers. It resonated strongly with Roberto. It kind of reminded him of the lecture Selene gave the new pawns on their first day. As members of the Inner Circle they had to be willing to push their limits and take what they desired most. At the moment he wasn't sure what he desired most, but he wasn't about to let people like Scott, Warpath, and even Xavier himself stand in his way. His father was right. He could do better. He had a great deal of power in his hands. He just needed to find new opportunities to use it.

"Can I just ask you one more thing, Dad?" said Roberto.

"Of course, son. You can ask me anything," said Emmanuel.

"When the day comes and I finally move up in the Hellfire Club, will you celebrate with me in another club as hot as this one?"

Emmanuel smiled proudly at his son. He may still be young, but he was coming of age fast.

"Son, when that day comes I'll buy every club and Rio and celebrate until the world stops spinning."

They shared a smile and a good laugh. Then a scantily dressed waitress came by and delivered a new round of drinks. They both shot the waitress a look and took their glasses and held them up.

"I'll drink to that, Dad," said Roberto.

"So will I, son," he said proudly, "To your success!"

"To my success," said Roberto as he tapped his glass with his father's, "Hopefully it'll come soon."

Emmanuel Da Costa was a remarkable man. Roberto had always strived to be like him and spending time with him like this made him realize just how much further he had to go. He was still limited by what the Hellfire Club allowed him to do. But he wasn't going to let it stay that way. He was going to do what his father did and fight his way up. He didn't care who he had to go through or what he had to do. He was going to make his mark on the Hellfire Club. He just needed the right opportunity.

* * *

**Worthington Tower**

Worthington Tower always had the best view at sunset. At the top of the tower in the executive level suites, the view was especially breathtaking. Nearly all of Manhattan could be seen. And when the sun was setting behind the buildings it made for a picturesque image. Warren Worthington III and his father Warren Jr. had always enjoyed the view. It put a lot into perspective in terms of their place in the world. But lately it didn't seem as though neither of them were enjoying it as much.

While many others in the Inner Circle were excited to spend their off day with their families, Warren wasn't nearly as enthused. These past few years he and his father had been growing distant. Ever since he took on a greater role in Worthington Industries a rift had developed between them. While his father was glad to see him running the family business with such veracity, he didn't always approve of his methods. He remained blissfully ignorant of the details, but he never doubted that Warren employed some of the Hellfire Club's ruthless tactics. Every so often a competitor would drop out, a certain foe would disappear, and important contracts had a way of being magically given to the company. It was good for the shareholders and good for their pocketbooks. But Warren Jr. still had his concerns.

But for the moment, he tried to set those concerns aside and just enjoy this time he had with his son. They each stood gazing out the window, Warren still dressed in his custom business suit with holes for his wings. But as usual, Warren was distant.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" his father told him, "Peaceful and orderly from afar, but inside everything is going a million miles an hour."

"Yes, it is beautiful," said Warren, "It often makes me wonder how easy it would be to miss something. Up here you can't tell what's going on. For all we know there are forces down there working against us."

"You almost sound paranoid, son," he commented.

"I'm not saying they're there. I'm just saying that if they were, how would we know?"

"That's probably something you shouldn't worry about," he said, giving his son a pat on the shoulder.

"Maybe not, but I do think about it. Sometimes I just can't help but wonder."

Warren Jr. turned and gave his son a concerned look. In the past they hadn't seen eye-to-eye on much, but even then they were at least on the same page. Now it was like he didn't even know him anymore.

"Warren, I know you probably don't want to hear it, but we should talk," he told his son.

"Figures," muttered the winged mutant bitterly, "What do you want from me, dad? The company's doing well. I'm doing well. You and mom have all the free time in the world to enjoy the family fortune. What more could you want?"

"How about a son who will look me in the eye and not cut himself off from his family every chance he gets?"

Warren turned to stare down his father. He had the same stoic expression on his face that he often had when he looked in the mirror. Only his didn't have that touch of darkness that had grown so much over the years. Like father like son indeed.

"I'm here now, aren't I?" he said, "We're here talking, father and son, on the top floor of the company that you groomed me to take over. And I have."

"That's not the problem," said Warren Jr., "What's bothering me is how you're running it."

"Why should that be a problem?" the winged mutant argued, "Worthington Industries has had four consecutive years of double digit growth, our stock price peaked last month, and we're expanding our operations to new markets all over the world. Doesn't that imply that I'm doing something right?"

"I'm not complaining about our growth. Believe me, I'm all for it," his father said, "It's how you've changed since you took over. I don't know if it's the job that's changing you or it's the Hellfire Club, but even you have to admit you've changed. And it concerns me."

Warren muttered a curse under his breath. Fathers were so annoying sometimes. They spend years grooming them for something and when they finally take it over and succeed, they complain about it. Sometimes he wondered if he would ever satisfy his father.

"What have I done that's so concerning?" he asked, "I thought getting things done is a good thing."

"It is. But it's how you carry yourself," his father explained, "When your grandfather ran things he was respected. People loved him and feared him, but he always carried himself with strength and humility. I tried to carry on that legacy when I took over. I tried to get people to love and fear me as well. And I like to think that I succeeded."

"And I haven't?" said Warren.

"You've gotten people to fear you, son. I know for a fact that there are some people who won't even set foot in the same room as you because they're terrified of what you may do. Do you have any idea how detrimental that can be to a business?"

"If they're that afraid then why do business with them in the first place?" scoffed Warren.

"That's easy to say when you can't quantify the loss of deal that is never even drawn up. But I was always aware of that and so was your grandfather. We both understand that as necessary as fear may be, people have to love you as well. They have to love being around you, knowing you, and working with you. If you're cold, heartless, and distant they won't come to you. They won't have anything to do with you."

Warren looked away. His father's words were harsh. And there may be some truth to them. But they didn't resonate all that much. He understood his tactics weren't winning him any friends. But he didn't need friends. He already knew what he needed.

"I don't care what other people think about me anymore, dad. I stopped caring a long time ago," he said in a low tone.

"I know," said his father, who put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "But in this line of work you need to care. I don't want people to see you as a mean, heartless monster. That's not you."

"It's just how I work," shrugged Warren, "It's easier to be feared rather than loved. More gets done that way."

"That's not what I've taught you. That's not even something Xavier would teach you," said his father strongly.

"He didn't teach me that. I'm not a machine dad. You can't just teach me to be a certain way and expect me to fall in line."

"I don't want you to be a machine, Warren. I want you to be my son. And my son would know better than to just cut himself off, acting as though the world is such a terrible place and the only way to deal with it is to shut it out."

"Maybe it is a terrible place," quipped the winged mutant, "Maybe you're the one that's shutting it out."

"The world is only as terrible as we choose to see it, son. And I think you've been making some pretty bad choices in that respect."

Warren muttered a curse and looked away. His father truly didn't understand. He didn't know what it was like to be filled with darkness. He didn't know what it was like to see the world for what it was. He still clung to these fantasies that there was more good than evil. But he was wrong. Mistress Selene showed him the way long ago. And there was no going back.

But to his credit, his father did not scold him. He just turned to his son, put his hand on his shoulder, and looked him in the eye as any concerned father would.

"Look son, I knew I took a chance when I sent you to the Hellfire Club. I knew they would teach you things and show you things that I couldn't even begin to describe."

"Do you regret it?" asked Warren.

"I'm not sure. There have been mixed results," his father answered, "In many respects you've learned well. You've done our family name a lot of good. But I look in your eyes and I don't see the young man who used to fly around in an angel costume. I see a man who is strong and determined, but who lacks judgment."

Warren rolled his eyes and tried to look away, but his father wouldn't let him. He made sure he kept looking him right in the eye.

"Now I'm not saying it's all because of the Hellfire Club. I don't know the kinds of things they do and frankly I don't want to know. What matters most to me is my family. And you need to know that no matter what happens you're still a Worthington. The choices you make effect a lot of people."

"I know dad. But I know what I'm doing. The path I'm on now is the path I want to be on."

"I don't doubt your resolve. I only doubt your decisions."

"You're not going to try and stop me from making them, are you?" said Warren dryly.

"Don't patronize me, son. You know as well as I that we're beyond that point. But I can still be your father. And from father to son, just promise me you'll be careful. The decisions you're making now may end up coming back to haunt you."

Warren sighed again. His father had always been controlling, but he was never much for understanding. It was almost laughable that he would try to be at this point in his life when he was a full grown adult with all the responsibilities he had been groomed for. But there was an ominous hint of warning in his tone. It was as if he could see the darkness that had been instilled in him. Maybe he saw it better than he let on, but he didn't fight it. He tried to reach him. But his efforts, as noble as they were, could only go so far. Warren had long since reached the point of no return. He had given into the darkness. And the only way to lay his father's concerns to rest was to lie.

"I promise," he told him.

"Thank you, son," said Warren Jr., "Now can we at least try to enjoy the rest of the evening together."

"We can try," said Warren, forcing a slight smile.

"That's all I ask."

His father managed to smile back, but it was a hallow gesture at best. Warren got the feeling that he didn't believe him when he said he promised. He knew his dad well enough to know when he was leading him on. But once again, he didn't say a word. He seemed resolute to leave things as they were. That was just fine with Warren. He didn't need his father breathing down his neck anyways. So for the rest of the night he would put on a happy face and talk about good times. But the darkness was still there.

And yet, he couldn't help but dwell on his warning. He chose to walk this path of darkness. He chose to embrace Selene's ways. But would it really come back to haunt him like he said it would? Only time would tell.

* * *

**Up next: More family issues emerge as Selene seeks to expand her influence.**

**AN: Thank you for reading. I hope you have been enjoying this story so far. There is still more to come. Please make sure to send me feedback. Post your reviews on the fanfiction website or send them to me via email. And if you want to see an uncut version with all the sex scenes unedited, please check out the adultfanfiction version on the adultfanfiction website. Thanks again and I wish everybody the best. Slickboy out.  
**


	21. More Family Matters

**New Blood  
Chapter 21: More Family Matters**

* * *

**Frankfort, Germany – Restaurant**

Family had always been a complicated concept for Kurt, Rogue, and Mystique. Their situation had never been easy. First when Mystique had Kurt, she was on the run with him. Then when she adopted Rogue she had to get past the scars left behind from her real parents. It didn't help that she was often running around, doing jobs for the Hellfire Club. But she still tried to be a mother to them and while she was not a running candidate for parent of the year, she did her best under their unique circumstances.

So when some of the others were given time off to catch up with family, Mystique tried to do the same with Kurt and Rogue. It was different since they saw her more often now. But neither one of them were as enthusiastic as she would have liked them to be. Kurt was definitely hesitant. Being away from Wanda for any period of time seemed to distress him. Wanda had to coax him to go with her, which didn't sit well with Mystique because it showed just how big an influence she had over him. But she hoped to address that by getting him and Rogue away from Hellfire Manor. And while Rogue wanted to help her brother just as much as Mystique, she wasn't too confident they could do much at this point.

To help matters along, Mystique invited Irene Adler to join them. Since they left for the Hellfire Club, Irene remained in Germany where she acted as a consultant for the Hellfire Club. She used her precognitive powers to predict market trends and if an enemy would move against them. She kept in touch with Mystique, but over the years she hadn't kept up with Kurt and Rogue much. In general, they were happy to see her. But her presence did little to change Kurt's state of mind.

At the moment they were having dinner in a very fancy German restaurant. Mystique went out of her way to set up a private area in the upper levels so that she could talk to her kids without distraction. They already ordered and had their food on the table, but only Kurt seemed interested in the food.

"It's been too long since I've enjoyed authentic German cuisine," he as he bit into a bratwurst, "I almost forgot how zhe real thing tasted."

"Will you cut it out with the food, Kurt? We all know it's good," said Rogue, "Ah thought we were supposed to be talkin' seriously."

"Funny, I zhought you vould have much more appreciation for long, juicy bratwursts. They're in your favorite shape," quipped Kurt with a mischievous grin.

"Why you little…you know Ah'm a lot stronger now than Ah was a year ago, don't you?!" shot Rogue, blushing profusely at his comment, "Ah should snap your neck just for…"

"Enough Rogue!" said Mystique in a commanding tone, "Let's not make this into another family feud. As hard as it may be, I'd like to keep things civil. And that requires none of the usual sibling squabbles!"

Rogue muttered a curse under her breath as she bit into her bratwurst. It used to be she and Kurt never fought. If ever there was a snide comment, it would come from her. But Kurt was just so different now compared to four years ago. It worried her as much as her mother, but he didn't seem too worked up about it.

"Kurt, please put aside the food for a moment so we can talk. We need to discuss this," said Mystique in her usual stern tone.

"Need is such a strong vord, mother," said Kurt as he finished his food, "Do ve really need to talk about something we've already worked out?"

"Yes we do," she said strongly, "Because even though you say we worked it out, I get the distinct feeling you've been giving me lip service since I got back from Department H."

"Oh mother, vhy vould you zhink zhat?" said Kurt, using his most innocent tone to address her.

"Because I'm your mother and I can sense things with my son that others can't."

Kurt shook his head in exasperation. His mother was so protective, not to mention perceptive. Since she got back he did everything he could to make it seem as though all was well with him and he adhering to her wishes to keep his distance from Selene. But apparently, it wasn't enough.

"Is zhis vhy you brought Irene along?" he said, turning to address the blind woman, "Is zhis some sort of intervention? If it is you're wasting your time."

"Don't talk about time when you're around a precog, Kurt," said Irene, "You should know by now that I have insights that you don't."

"I never said you didn't. And I don't see vhy that matters."

"Because I've been having dreams, Kurt," she said strongly, "Vivid dreams of a future full of impending darkness. And lately I've been seeing you within that darkness."

Her ominous words earned him looks from everybody. Kurt was on the spot now. It was easy to lie to his sister and mother, but much harder to lie to Irene's dreams. He knew first hand how accurate they were. And both Mystique and Xavier trusted them. It was hard to get around no matter how convincing he was.

Mystique put on a more serious expression. She tried to set aside her usual authoritative sternness and address Kurt as a concerned parent. It was never easy for her. Even Kurt knew she wasn't very good with affection. But she really was concerned about her son.

"Kurt, I'm not going to beat around the bush. I know you're deeply involved with Wanda. And I know she's involved with Selene. She says she isn't, but she is. And before you try and deny it, let me say right now that I don't care at this point."

"Of course you, care," argued Kurt, "You vouldn't be making a big deal about it if you did."

"Well it is a big deal!" said Mystique strongly, "Being involved with that woman always is! But it's not her I have the problem with. It's not even the fact that you may be palling around with her! The problem lies solely with you, Kurt! Because for whatever reason you've changed these past four years. You've grown and matured, but at the same time you've taken on some very different traits. You're dark and secretive. You don't question things like you used to and you don't bat an eye when something goes wrong. You're either hopelessly tied to Wanda or hopelessly relegated to the will of others! And I worry about where they're leading you."

This was usually the point where Kurt would deny her claim and reassure her that everything was okay. But this time he stayed silent. He just looked his mother in they eye, seeing in her someone who was concerned and suspicious. She then reached across the table and held his hands, a gesture that was rare for someone so used to being cold and cunning. Even though Kurt didn't show it, it did affect him.

"Change or no change, you're still my son," she told him, "And I'm not going to stop worrying about you. But I need to know that the boy I gave birth to still remembers. I need to know that everything you tell me isn't a lie."

"It's not about lies, mother. It never was," said Kurt, his tone shifting a bit.

"Then what is it about, Kurt?" asked Rogue, now looking just as concerned as Mystique, "Come on, we're your family. You can tell us."

"It's complicated," he answered.

"Then uncomplicate it!" Rogue exclaimed.

"It's not zhat easy, I'm afraid," he said, pulling away from his mother's grip, "As I've said before, I've made my choices. I know vhat I am doing. I know zhe path I am valking. And I cannot turn back."

"Why not?!" exclaimed Mystique.

"Because I don't vant to," he said stoically.

Mystique and Rogue were at a loss. Kurt still sounded so dark, but there was so much certainty in his eyes and his voice. Lies or not, he genuinely meant it when he said that this was what he wanted. It was hard to tell if this really was his choice or a choice someone influenced, namely Selene. But he wasn't being controlled either. He really was certain of this. It gave them as sense of despair and frustration. Even when they reached out to Kurt, there was no getting through to him. Whatever had happened to him, it wasn't something that could be undone.

But Kurt didn't leave it at that. He may be resolute in his choices and the lies he told about Selene. But he hadn't forgotten that this was his family. He had to do something to set their minds at ease.

"Look, I know I have done a lot to varrent your concern zhese past four years. I've done a lot zhese past few months even," he said, "But try not to vorry too much. I know vhat I'm doing."

"Do you?" questioned Irene, "Do really know the kind of consequences your actions may have? Because I do and I think you underestimate them."

"Perhaps I do," Kurt conceded, "But at zhe same time, I know zhat no matter vhat happens you two vill be zhere to keep me from going over zhe edge."

"Over the edge?" said Rogue, looking at her adopted brother strangely, "How in the heck will we know when that happens?"

"Believe me, you'll know," said Kurt, "You'll know because everybody vill know. And vhen zhat time comes I know you'll do vhat you need to do."

"I appreciate the vote of confidence, but Kurt that's not enough for me!" said Mystique strongly, "Just what is it that you're caught up in? What is it that's doing this to you?"

"I can't say," he said flatly.

"You can't? Or you won't?" she questioned.

"I can't," he said strongly, "I'm sorry mother. I'm sorry to all of you. But I just can't."

Rogue, Mystique, and Irene studied the young mutant carefully. The look in his eyes was so different from the Kurt they remember. But there was still a touch of him left beyond that cold, emotionless darkness that so dominated his persona. And it came through when he talked about them stopping him from going too far. It also came through when he said he couldn't tell them what was happening with him. That indicated he was telling the truth this time. But that was all they could tell him.

It was disheartening. Mystique hoped that coming back to his home country and spending time with his family would help him open up. But it didn't work the way she hoped. This was probably the most honest he had been with her in years, but he was still hiding something. And it was something serious if he really couldn't tell them. The more she studied him the clearer it became. She was never going to break through that veil of darkness. But at the same time, he was never going to let go of them either. That offered some comfort in a situation where there was very little.

"Can you at least give us a hint?" asked Rogue intently.

Kurt sighed and shook his head.

"Sorry, mien sister, but zhis is zhe vay it has to be for now. But I promise you it vill not always be like zhis."

"It won't?" said Mystique curiously.

"Ja, and while I may not be able to tell you vhat vill happen, I can tell you zhat no matter vhat I vill not forget my family. Zhere may be a lot of distance between us now, but I am still tied to you. And I don't vant to change that. Zhat is vhy I know you'll do vhat you have to do vhen zhe time is right."

Mystique thought about it for a moment. Then she looked over to Irene, whose keen insight was always a step ahead of everybody. She seemed to be contemplating something. Most likely she was trying to find out if what Kurt said could apply to the dreams she had been having. It was a tense moment, but then to her surprise her expression lightened. She then nodded to Mystique, who got the message.

"If that's the way you want to do it, Kurt, then I suppose I'll take your word for it," she said.

"What?!" exclaimed Rogue, "You can't be serious, mama!"

"I am, Rogue," she said strongly, not taking her eyes off her son, "If Kurt says this is the way it has to be…then this is the way it has to be."

"Zhank you, mother," said Kurt with a relieved smile.

"But make no mistake," she said, "You won't be immune from punishment if what you're doing leads to serious conflict."

"Oh believe me, mother, I vill take all zhe spankings I deserve," he said jokingly.

"You damn well better," said the shape shifter with a half grin, "Just because we're in the Hellfire Club doesn't mean I can't give you some old fashioned motherly love."

"I vouldn't have it any other vay."

Rogue was astonished. She couldn't believe her tough, mercenary mother was going to let this go. She was under the impression that she would torture Kurt if she had to in order to get the truth out of him. But she didn't push further. She clearly didn't like it, but she was okay with his response. And so was Irene. Maybe there was something she wasn't getting, but it just didn't add up. It was enough to make her sick.

"Ah can't believe it," she groaned as she pushed away her food, "Ah think I'm gonna be sick."

"Don't be so melodramatic, Rogue," said Mystique, "I'm taking this just as seriously as you."

"No really, Mama, Ah think Ah'm gonna be sick!"

Rogue then shot up from her chair, clenching her stomach, and rushed over towards the washroom. Upon seeing this Mystique pushed her food aside as well and got up to ran after her. Rogue wasn't usually one to get sick, but when she did it was usually pretty serious.

"Hold on, Rogue! I'll be right there," she exclaimed as she ran after her before she started puking.

Kurt watched with mild concern, but didn't seem too affected by it. He just sighed to himself and went back to his meal. It was a bit odd that Rogue would get sick just as they seemed to resolve things for now. But Mistress Selene warned him that something like this may happen. She implied that a slight 'bug' may start going around as they furthered their plans. She didn't go into detail, but as always he didn't ask questions. He had no doubt something big was coming. But whatever happened, he trusted that Rogue and his mother would be there to do what they had to do.

Irene, however, was a bit more intrigued. Unlike the rest of them, she had a vague idea of what was coming. She couldn't be sure, but something about this situation felt like a sign. Her visions of the future were never crystal clear. Most of the time she saw only signs in the midst of great uncertainty. The signs were subtle and even though she was blind, she knew them when they happened. And for a vision like this that wasn't a good thing. There was a great darkness on the horizon. And when it was over, nothing would be the same.

'_And so the darkness draws closer…'_

* * *

**Cheyenne Reservation – Graveyard**

Every culture has a unique way of dealing with death. To some it is an end. To others it is just another beginning. Then there are those that view death as something that isn't absolute. It isn't clearly defined and it isn't well-understood. In Cheyenne culture, as well as many other tribes like the Apache, the past and the present are not separate. They are one in the same. Therefore death is not something finite. It is an ongoing process that continues to manifest in different ways. For Danielle Moonstar and James Poundstar, it was especially strong because death had such a major impact on their lives.

For Danielle, it was never far from her mind. She lost both her parents at a young age and then her grandfather just a few years ago. So it seemed as though death was a major driving force in her life. It was part of what led her to her current situation. And she had little doubt it would be a determining factor in the events to come. She bore a heavy burden since that fateful meeting with Charles Xavier. He placed a great deal of trust in her. She had been working so hard with him and Moria, trying to live up to the expectations that he and her family had of her. They told her repeatedly that failure was too grave to contemplate. She had to step up if she was to prevent more death. It was times like this she wished her parents and grandfather was still alive to guide her.

James Poundstar knew that feeling well. He could see it in her eyes. It was the same look he got whenever he wished John was still alive to keep him in check. Ever since he died it felt as though he had to carry the load on his own. It wasn't easy even with his powers. But that's why he always took some time out of his Hellfire duties to travel home and pay his respects to his brother. And with many of the others traveling to visit family, it seemed appropriate that he took some time today to keep in touch with his spirit. But since Danielle's situation was so similar to his, he brought her along.

They already visited the Apache reservation where his brother was buried. And after doing what he had to do there, he flew with Danielle in one of the Hellfire jets to her home town on the reservation. There they gathered in the graveyard where her family had been laid to rest. In accordance with tradition, the dead were cremated and their ashes were scattered over a particular area that was marked off with ceremonial stones and wooden statues. This was time she set foot here since her grandfather died. She often resisted the urge to connect with the dead. But if ever there was a time she needed to connect with her lost family for strength, this was it. If only she knew where to begin.

"I…I don't know what to say," said Danielle as she stood next to James.

"Just say what you feel," said the Apache warrior, "They won't judge you. The dead are polite like that."

She didn't know if that was meant to be a joke or something. James was never the joking type anyways. But never-the-less she tried. She walked up to a small stone that bore the etchings of her family name. At first no words came to her. Then she found herself talking to them.

"Hey mom. Hey dad. Hey Grandpa," she said, "Sorry I haven't visited in a while. Life sure has gotten complicated. But I'm doing better now. I have a new job. I have new responsibilities. And I'm really learning to manage my powers. It's definitely a far cry from those early years of nightmares and visions I'm sure you all remember so well."

Danielle managed to laugh somewhat. She tried to imagine her family laughing with her. But there was so much she wanted to tell them and it was a struggle to know where to begin.

"I know you guys always told me that I took too much blame for what happened. You always told me that I shouldn't put heavy burdens on myself…that I should trust that the fates will work things out. But I don't think I can avoid it anymore. There are burdens I have to bear now that nobody else can. There are things I have to do, people I have to trust, and skills I have to learn in order to do what I feel is right. I know it sounds like I'm complaining, but I just…I don't know how to handle it."

Danielle looked away from the stone, needing a moment to collect herself. She was never good at confiding in anybody, dead or alive. She usually never had anybody to confide in. But she needed this. And James kept encouraging her.

"Go on, you're doing great," he told her.

Taking one last deep breath, Danielle turned back to the stone and knelt down so she could be closer to her family's spirit.

"I wish you were here. You always told me the right thing when I needed it most. You always made me feel better. You always gave me the strength to move on, even when I thought I was falling apart. I sure could use that now with all these new challenges I've got. But the fates had other ideas. I guess this is something I need to handle on my own. I don't know if I'm ready for it, but I know it's something I can't turn away from."

Pausing for a moment, Danielle reached into her pocket and pulled out a small bag of ceremonial dust. It was customary that when someone spoke to the dead, they made an offering at the end. And for something like this, she took extra care to ensure her family understood what she was doing.

"You may not agree with some of the things I have done. You probably won't agree with some of the things I'll end up doing. Just know that I'll always be the daughter you know and love. I may be growing into my own person, but I'll never forget the strength you've given me. I only ask that you watch over and give me the strength to do what I have to do."

With those final words, she poured the dust out of the small bag and held it over the stone. She then closed her eyes and chanted softly the ceremonial prayer to the dead her grandfather taught her. And as the dust was carried away by the winds she felt a wave of calm come over her. It was as if her family really was there, standing by her side and embracing her. It was more than she expected. And it gave her the comfort she needed in a difficult time like this.

"I think they heard you," said James, breaking the silence.

"I know," said Danielle with a smile.

She then rose up, feeling better and more confident, and walked back over towards James.

"Thanks for having me do this. I needed it," she told him.

"Sure thing," said James, smiling back, "Sometimes you have to remind yourself of who you are, especially when you do the kinds of things we do. The dead may not say much, but they're a good way to stay connected."

Danielle laughed and looked back at the ceremonial stone one last time. She said what she needed to say and now the responsibility was solely on her. What Xavier was asking her to do was a very tall order, but she made a promise and she was going to keep it. And now that she had done this, she felt a bit more confident that she would be able to deliver when the time came.

"So you ready to go now?" James asked her.

"Yeah, I'm ready," she said, "Let's go. But before we head back, let me buy you dinner at my old favorite restaurant. I owe you one."

"Sounds fair. Do they serve smoked steaks?"

"The best in the state, I guarantee it," grinned Danielle.

"We'll see about that," said James, never one to trust others when it came to food.

They both laughed as they left the graveyard. Danielle's spirits were higher than they had been in a long time. James could see it in her eyes. Whatever it was she was struggling with, the spirits of her family helped ease her uncertainty. Since he recruited her, he noticed how shy she was sometimes. He sensed she felt inadequate because she didn't have destructive powers like some of the others did. But she was learning to employ them in her own way. And yet she still put so much pressure on herself. It was as if learning to master her powers was a matter of life and death. He wasn't sure what to make of it.

"Can I ask you one more thing, Danielle," he said curiously.

"Sure," she said, "What is it?"

"When you were talking to them you said something about needing the strength to do something. And just out of curiosity, what was it?"

Danielle hesitated for a moment. Lord Xavier told her specifically not to drop any hints about what he was teaching her to do, even to friends. James was a perceptive man and lying to him wasn't easy, but she had no choice.

"Nothing specific," she shrugged, "Just everything I'm still learning to be a good Hellfire woman."

"You sure that's all?" he questioned, "I got the sense you were asking for help on something major. Is it anything I should know about? Maybe I can help."

Danielle leaned in closer to the imposing man and smiled. James was a smart, strong, honorable man. He may be a bit hot-headed at times, but his spirit was always in the right place. But there were just some things he couldn't help with.

"I appreciate the offer, but it's okay. I can handle it," she assured him, "That rant back there was just a teenage girl going on about responsibilities she may not be ready for."

"You sure about that?" he said skeptically.

"Positive," she said definitively, "Now let's put death behind us and focus on something more important like getting in a good meal."

Warpath still wasn't completely convinced, but he set his concerns aside for now. She seemed more confident she could handle herself now and it wasn't his place to get in the way of that. And besides, he was hungry. His appetite took precedence. If there was something Danielle was struggling with, whether it was training or something she wasn't telling him, she would find her own way to deal with it. She was strong and growing stronger each day she spent at the Hellfire Club. If she ever needed help, she knew he was there.

But for Danielle, it was a little sad she couldn't let James in on what was going on with Xavier and Moria. He had done so much to help her and it felt like she owed him. But a promise was a promise. She couldn't risk telling him or everyone may suffer. She only hoped that she didn't let him down. Because if what Xavier was warning her about came to pass, she would need all the strength she could muster to get through it.

* * *

**Milan, Italy – Mall **

Jubilation Lee lived a good part of her life in malls. She knew malls better than most people knew their own homes. Living in them gave her a special appreciation for them and the amenities they offered. During the time she spent living as a mall rat in Beverly Hills, she encountered all kinds of mall-loving characters. She encountered the ditzy, valley girl mall lovers who would squeal at the mere hint of a sale. She encountered the lazy, apathetic stoner types who just hung out at the mall, never buying anything and just taking up time and watching people pass them by. But of all the mall stereotypes she encountered, Emma Frost was in a class all her own.

"Seriously Emma, pick something and lets move on!" Jubilee groaned, "We've been in here for almost two hours!"

"I agree," said Monet, "I love high end shopping as well as the next girl, but there's only so much time I can spend in a single store before I get tired of it."

"Will you girls just chill out?" sighed Emma as she looked at herself in the mirror for what must have been the millionth time, "We're in Milan, we have an unlimited line of credit, and we're in a store with two floors of high end lingerie. And I'm not leaving until I find the perfect piece."

"Translation, we're going to be here until the next ice age," muttered Jubilee.

"Great beauty requires great patience," said the blonde telepath confidently, "And I'm willing to be as patient as I have to be."

Jubilee rolled her eyes. If patience was such a virtue then it was the only virtue Emma gave any credence. But she had her priorities. That much she would give her. And her beauty was tops on a very long list. It was part of why she organized this little trip across the world. They never usually needed an excuse to go shopping, but with so many of the others off visiting family they had to get away. None of them had any family left to visit and Emma was especially sore on the subject. And of all the things they could have done to distract themselves from such a morbid issue, shopping was the most obvious.

But for three Hellfire women, they couldn't shop just anywhere. They had to travel to Milan and visit one of the biggest high end malls in the world. It was in an opulent mecca for rich tourists and contained stores so overpriced that nobody without at least a six figure income would bother setting foot inside. Even for Jubilee, it was over the top. But she had to admit the merchandise was out of this world. She saw jewelry, clothes, cosmetics, electronics, and accessories so nice that even a casual shopper would drool over it. But at the rate Emma was going she wouldn't get a chance to check them out.

As soon as they set foot in the mall, Emma made a beeline for the high end lingerie department. It was this store with this fancy Italian name she couldn't pronounce that had two floors of nothing but lingerie. It was like a giant Victoria's Secret, only this place had certain outfits that were too provocative for window displays. She recognized some as being the tools of the trade for stripping. She even wore a few of them on stage. But Emma wasn't here to pick out new stripping attire. She was here with a very different mission in mind.

"What do you think, ladies?" said the attractive blonde as she held up a revealing camisole to her voluptuous body, "I like the color, but do you think the embroideries are a little bland? Perhaps I can get them adjust it and make them see-through."

"I think you're pushing it, Emma," said Monet, "You've already picked out ten garments. Are you going to try on every piece in this store before you're satisfied?"

"If that's what it takes, so be it," she shrugged, looking at herself in the mirror again.

"Well if that's what you're going to do can you at least have someone else give you their opinion?" said Jubilee, "We would like to do some shopping of our own, you know?"

"Fine then. Run off and have a ball for all I care. But I'm not leaving until I find the perfect number to complement my perfect figure," she grinned.

Monet and Jubilee exchanged glances. Emma was vain to an extreme and just as snide. But nobody could say she didn't have standards. She had gone on shopping sprees before, but never like this. Jubilee just thought it was part of her bitchy persona, but Monet suspected other forces at work.

"You know if I didn't know any better, Emma, I'd say you were planning something with this lavish shopping expedition," commented Monet.

"Then I guess you don't know any better," shrugged Emma, "That's a shame. I thought you were supposed to be a genius."

"If you think insulting me is going to get me to back off then you're sadly mistaken. I'm pretty patient too, you know. I can chide you all day if I have to."

Emma shot her a look. For someone who was supposedly perfect in every way, Monet was pretty childish in her tactics. She was like Sage, but with more character. But to her credit she didn't call her out like some of the other girls did. She was more subtle and cunning. While it was a respectable trait for a Hellfire woman, it was still annoying.

"You're wasting your time, darling. I don't need a reason to look for a way to complement my figure. The other girls do it all the time," said Emma.

"Not like this they don't," said Monet, "There are limits to this kind of scrutiny. To go all out like this requires a reason. And not just any reason. There's always something deeper to it. And it's almost always personal."

"Are you trying to sound like Xavier? Using bland logic to dissect an utterly simple desire to look beautiful?"

"Then prove me wrong," said Monet with a snide grin.

"And how do I do that?" she said dryly.

"Look me in the eye and tell me this has nothing to do with seducing a certain someone."

Emma flinched at her comment. She was usually pretty good at keeping her composure, even when she was under harsh scrutiny. But Monet struck a chord. She was smart and she saw through her usually unbreakable shell. She could easily deny it, but her reaction more or less confirmed her suspicions.

"Ah, I see what you're saying, Monet!" said Jubilee, who picked up on it as well, "A binge like this could only happen if there was someone Miss Blondie here is looking to impress!"

"That's just stupid," scoffed Emma as she went back to sifting through garments, "I don't need to have a reason like that to do a little extra shopping."

"You're lying," said Monet.

"And you look ugly with that bland lipstick, but you don't hear me calling you out on it."

"Insult me all you want, Emma. You're just proving my point."

"And you're just speculating wildly," scoffed Emma.

"Am I? Here's a few keen observations to back it up. First, you went for lingerie when there were several jewelry stores with far more elaborate displays that you usually jump at. And even before jewelry, most girls would focus on the cosmetics first. Because without makeup even the perfect piece of lingerie is limited. That implies that it's not about looking beautiful for a party or a gathering. It's about impressing someone specific. And I'd gather it's someone who has seen you in risqué attire before so it's only natural you would be looking for something better. How am I doing so far?"

Emma muttered a curse under her breath. Monet wasn't just book smart, she was perceptive as well. She picked up on her subtleties and was able to decipher more meaning than she thought she could. And what's more it was valid. Monet knew she was on the right track and just folded her arms smugly, grinning at Emma's coarse reaction.

"I take it by that obscenity you just uttered I'm on the right track. Do you want me to continue listing reasons or do you want to save yourself the trouble and tell me?"

"There's nothing to tell," she said, "And even if there was, why would I tell you?"

"Because maybe I can help."

"Yeah right. And why would I want your help?"

"Because you wouldn't be shopping for something if you weren't struggling with it."

That genius IQ of hers was uncanny, but annoying. Even Jubilee was impressed. Monet's line of reasoning was sound, but Emma wasn't about to give into it. She never liked it when people prodded and scrutinized her personal life. Usually her cold, bitchy demeanor was enough to turn people off. But Monet was different. She seemed genuinely curious. It was strange because she never took her for the empathic type, especially lately since she took on a much darker persona. But she seemed intent.

Jubilee was about to say something, but Monet waved her off. Then she walked up to Emma, who was keeping her eyes on the merchandise, and whispered silently into her hear.

"I think I know who it is too," she said, "I've seen how you look at him. You try to hide it, but I know it's there. I won't make you admit it, but you should know that any chance you take with him is doomed to fail."

"Yeah right!" said Emma harshly, pulling away from Monet, "How would you know?"

Monet kept smiling snidely and sent her a little message telepathically.

'_Because everybody knows he loves Jean. Even I don't need a genius IQ to figure that out. The man actually called me Jean last week when we were having sex. Trust me, that kind of love can't be fought…unless you know how to do it right.'_

Emma heard her message loud and clear. Nobody ever called her out on her attraction to Scott. Only Jean seemed to take notice, but she never pushed the issue. Either she just didn't want to bother or she was so confident that Scott couldn't be seduced from her she didn't care. Either way it was an affront to her. She couldn't help how she felt and she had been biding her time for so long, waiting for the right moment to move in on Scott. That was why Monet's ominous warning hit so hard.

Jubilee, however, had no idea what Monet was up to. She may be new to the Inner Circle as well, but even she was smart enough not to call out Emma Frost. She couldn't hear what she whispered into her ear, but whatever it was it must have been harsh because she never saw her rendered speechless like this before.

"Ah the silent treatment," grinned Jubilee, "So it is true! There really is someone! Miss I-Don't-Need-Anyone has a crush!"

"Shut up, Jubilee. I may have the patience to find the perfect lingerie, but I have no patience for childish teenage gossip."

"It's not gossip if it's true," she quipped, "So are you going to spill it or are we going to have to make a scene?"

"I wouldn't try it unless you want me to telepathically warp your mind to the point where you don't have enough brain power to tie your shoes," said Emma in a low, threatening tone.

Jubilee cringed for a moment. Coming from Emma, that was not an idle threat. But she kept grinning as did Monet.

"Whatever," she shrugged, "But even if you don't tell us who it is, you're cold and bitchy reputation takes a hit."

"Do you think I care?" Emma scoffed.

"Of course you do. You care about your reputation almost as much as you care about the clothes you wear (or don't wear for that matter)," said Jubilee, "But you obviously care about someone else a little more."

"Oh so now you're playing Monet's game?"

"Why not? I may not be as smart, but I'm not dumb either. Take a chance for once! It might be worth it."

Jubilee's teenage enthusiasm was admirable, but painfully naïve. And it was getting on Emma's nerves.

"Or it may be dreadfully painful," said Emma in a dark tone.

"That's the risk you take, I guess," she shrugged, "You win some. You lose some."

That was just too much. Obviously, this girl had no idea just how great those risks were.

"Don't trivialize this, Jubilee!" she shot, "You obviously no nothing about this subject! And unless you have anything constructive to say just shut up or I'll shut down the speech center of your brain!"

"Whoa, take it easy, Emma," coaxed Monet, stepping in front of Emma to hold her back, "She's just offering some friendly support."

"Well go offer it somewhere else! I don't need your support."

Jubilee's demeanor shifted. She clearly hit on something she didn't expect. Even for Emma, that was pretty extreme. She didn't get emotional very often, but when she did it was nothing to scoff at. She couldn't help but wonder why she reacted so harshly at the mention of taking a chance. But then again this was Emma Frost. She had any number of problems she didn't understand.

"Fine, jeez! No need to make a scene. And they say I'm immature," she said, "Come on, Monet, I don't think she wants our opinion anymore and I don't think I want to give it."

"So it would seem," said Monet, still grinning since her outburst only further vindicated her, "But that's okay with me. She can continue her little quest without us."

"Good. We'll meet out front later. Just go," said Emma, going back to her shopping.

Jubilee shook her head and made her way out. The Hellfire Club had plenty of strange and unusual characters, but Emma Frost was in a class all her own. She didn't just turn people away. She shoved them away. She almost felt sorry for whoever it was she had a crush on. Chances were she would have a hard time being affectionate enough. But that was her problem and she wanted nothing more to do with it.

Monet followed close behind, but she wasn't quite ready to leave this issue to rest. Emma's little predicament intrigued her. Mistress Selene once told her to be on the look out for any opportunities they could exploit. And after she gave her a touch of darkness she had been on full alert. This situation was too perfect. She had an unstable woman who nobody liked who showed she had a clear weakness for someone else. There were so many ways to exploit that and before she left she gave her one last message.

'_We both know this isn't over, Emma. You're going to make your move sooner or later. And when that time comes you'll see the truth for yourself. You won't like it, but it will be unavoidable. You'll be angry, bitter, and humiliated. But it doesn't have to be like that. If you want to get through it I may just be able to help. Just come to me when the time is right. I'll be waiting.'_

'_Fuck off, Monet.'_

Monet grinned smugly before she ran off with Jubilee. But as annoying as her ominous message was, Emma did take note. Monet seemed convinced that nothing she did would make Scott love her like she loved him. She didn't believe that, but then again she couldn't know for sure until she made her move. And say she did fail. Could she take it? Having experienced rejection before, it was too difficult a matter to contemplate. She didn't even want to consider the possibility. For now, she just had to wait for the right moment. Looking at her collection of lingerie, she felt confident she could do what had to be done. Jean didn't deserve Scott's love. He was going to be hers. And soon she would get him to realize that, even if it meant risking more pain.

* * *

**Academy of Tomorrow **

Piotr Rasputin was having a good day. Every day he got to visit his sister, Illyana, was good by any measurement. And today was extra special. For once he had an entire day to spend with her. There were no missions, no duties, and no training to carry out. It was the first time in what felt like forever he could just sit back and take all the time he needed to enjoy his sister's company. Illyana sure was happy. Today she had no classes and was free to spend the entire day with him, seeing the sights and catching up on everything.

It felt like it had been too long since they did something like this. Even though Piotr visited her at least once a month, their time together was limited because of his duties and her schoolwork. It seemed as though there was never enough time to talk about everything they wanted to talk about. But today they had an entire day and there was no shortage of things to talk about. The most pressing, of course, centered on Kitty Pryde and how she and Piotr had been getting closer lately.

"So things with you and Kitty are getting serious, you say?" said Illyana as she and her brother walked along the boardwalk on Coney Island.

"Well I wouldn't say they're serious, but there the chemistry is definitely there," said Piotr, blushing somewhat at the tone in her voice, "Katya and I have a good connection. I can talk to her in ways I cannot talk to the others."

"So it is serious," the younger Russian joked.

"I just told you it wasn't!"

"Face it, big brother, it is serious. I can tell," grinned Illyana.

"Oh? And what makes you so sure?" he said, amused by her confident poise.

"Because I'm your sister and I know when you get that look in your eye," she said coyly, "Every time you say her name, I see it. You may not think so, but I know it's there! It shows just how much you like her!"

"You uh…really think so?" said Piotr, feeling somewhat awkward that he was getting romantic musings from his little sister.

"I know so! But I think it's a good thing! It's so cute! My big, strong brother has such a big soft spot!"

Illyana gave him a playful tease. Piotr just laughed, always glad to see his sister in such high spirits. It was amazing she was getting involved in his love life now. Over the past four years she had grown a great deal. She was quickly becoming more than just a cute little girl. She was becoming a beautiful young woman. She was fourteen now and growing fast. It was hard to believe that not long ago she was so little. It showed just how much had changed since they arrived here.

"So when are you going to introduce me to her?" Illyana asked.

"I think you're getting a little ahead of yourself, my little snowflake," said Piotr, "But hopefully soon. There are still some things we have to work through."

"What kind of things?" she asked, "If you like her and she likes you, shouldn't that be enough?"

"It's a little more complicated than that, I'm afraid," he sighed.

"You always say that," chided the Russian girl, "You say the same thing every time I ask you about these missions these Hellfire people have you do."

"I know. But I say that because it's true, Illyana," said Piotr, putting on a more serious tone.

The powerful Russian than knelt down and placed a hand on his sister's shoulder. He looked at her with mix of concern and care. It was a look she knew well to listen to.

"You must remember, Illyana, there are still some things about what I do that you are too young to understand," he told her, "Someday when you're ready, I'll tell you everything. But for now you just have to trust me. And this extends to my personal life."

"But I'm fourteen, Piotr! How much longer will I have to wait?" she groaned.

"Not long," he assured her, "It'll all make sense one day. I promise."

Illyana sighed, having no reason to doubt her brother's word. Piotr never broke a promise to her before and she was confident that he wouldn't start now. But still, there were some things she was curious about.

Over the past four years as she studied at the Academy of Tomorrow, she learned a lot about the world and how it works. She was one of the few her age that knew of the Hellfire Club, the Inner Circle, and the extent of their power. Teachers like Headmistress Amelia taught them about power, money, and morality. It wasn't like what her parents taught her, but she took to it as much as the other children. But there were always details left out. Piotr knew these details. But he kept them from her and she could only hope he had a good reason for it.

"Okay, big brother. But I will hold you to that promise," she told him.

"I know you will," he smiled, "And I won't let you down."

"You never do."

Illyana leaned in and hugged her imposing big brother's muscular body. Piotr hugged back, slipping his massive arm around her shoulder and clinging to her as they walked along the boardwalk, admiring the view of the ocean and the shops they passed by. It was one of the special family moments they so cherished. Illyana was just glad to spend time with him, but for Piotr it was much more than that. Having his sister with him helped keep him grounded in the world of Hellfire. It was so easy to lose one's self in the dark, decadent ways of the organization. Those such as Warren and Kurt were proof of that. Piotr swore long ago that he would never walk that path and spending time with Illyana helped him stay true to that vow.

Piotr and Illyana continued to walk, talk, and enjoy themselves on this free day for them. They played a few boardwalk games along the way. Piotr even won her a couple of stuffed animals, although he did cause a bit of a scene when he smashed one of those games where he hit a target with a hammer. Even when he wasn't in his metal form, he didn't know his own strength. But Illyana wasn't complaining. She was just glad to have more animals to add to her collection.

For the most part, Piotr avoided talking about issues like the Hellfire Club, her classes, and other serious matters. But there was one thing that he had been meaning to talk with her about that they never had time for. She knew it too, but she was as quick to avoid it as he was quick to avoid her questions about the Hellfire Club and Kitty. But it had to be addressed.

"Thanks for the prizes, big brother!" she said as she held in her arms two oversized stuffed animals.

"Anytime, Illyana," he smiled.

"Too bad about that man with the hammer," she mused, "He seemed pretty upset that you broke it."

"He'll get over it once he gets a check from my boss," grinned Piotr, "Speaking of bosses, I spoke with Miss Amelia lately."

Illyana's expression immediately shifted. She knew where he was going with this and hoped to avoid it.

"Ooh, there's another game! Could you please win me another prize?" she asked as if she hadn't even heard the question.

"Illyana, I know you heard me," he said with a touch of brotherly scorn, "We have to talk about this. We both know we've been putting it off for too long."

"Do we have to?" she groaned, "Can't we just save it for your next visit? This day was supposed to be free of that stuff!"

"This day is supposed to help us catch up. And this is something we must address sooner or later. So why not sooner?"

Illyana groaned. As much as she loved her brother, there were times when he was just too serious. They stopped walking and he sat down with her on a bench, looking at her with that worried but serious glint in his eyes.

"I know you have never been too keen on discussing your powers," Piotr began, "It was hard enough getting control of your teleportation abilities. But Amelia told me that there have been other strange manifestations as of late."

"Was she referring to those mirrors and glasses I broke?" she said in a low tone.

"Among other things," said Piotr with a half-grin, "She says she's been working with you to help control this. But you've been struggling. In fact, you've been downright resistant at times."

"You would be too if you started breaking things without knowing how," she muttered.

"I'm sure I would. But that makes talking about it all the more important."

Illyana looked up at her brother, seeing the concerned look in his eye. Talking about her powers were never easy. They had always been a source of distress since they manifested back in Russia. Her teleportation powers were difficult enough to get a hold of. But the thought of having to do it again was daunting.

"She gave me a checkup," she told him, "She did all those tests they do for all new mutants. And she told me she wasn't sure what was causing these…whatever they are."

"Did the tests reveal anything else?" Piotr asked intently, "Perhaps it's just too complex to determine."

"It wasn't that. She said she wasn't even sure if these abilities were mutant related. She said there may be other forces at work, but she didn't tell me anything more. For all I know she could have been hiding something."

"I don't think she would do that," said Piotr, "Believe me, I would find out and so would my superiors."

"So what do I do?" she exclaimed, "It's hard enough when you know what you can do. But when things start happening around you that you have no control over and can't even explain…it's more than scary! It's overwhelming!"

Illyana was getting a little worked up. Piotr could see now why she wanted to avoid this issue. He calmly slipped his arm around her and hugged her closer. She clung to him, trying not to sob or cry. She wanted to be tough like him, but it wasn't easy when she didn't understand what was happening to her.

"It's okay, Illyana. It will be okay," he told her, "You'll figure it out. And Miss Amelia will help you."

"She's already given me three checkups," she groaned, "What if she never finds out? What if it's something dangerous and by the time I figure it out it's too late?! What if I can't even control it?"

"Calm down, snowflake. You're getting ahead of yourself again," Piotr coaxed, "You'll find out. I know you will. You have some of the best people and the best resources around you."

"I know I do. The thing is I can feel something brewing inside me. I don't know what it is, but I know its there. And even if I do find out, it was hard enough managing my powers the first time. I don't know if I'm ready to do it all over again."

"I don't think anybody is ready when their powers manifest," said Piotr, managing a slight smile, "Do you think I was ready the day I saved you from that tractor? Do you think any of the other kids at the academy were ready the day their powers manifested?"

"No, but I just wish it wasn't so hard!"

Piotr sighed and hugged her closer. There were time she wished Illyana was normal and could live the life of a normal teenage girl. But that just wasn't possible with them. She was still young and she had a lot to learn about being a mutant.

"These things are always hard," he told her, "As papa always said, the greatest things worth having are always hardest to obtain. But that is why we're here. That is why we work to better ourselves."

"I know," she sighed, "I just wish it wasn't so overwhelming at times."

"We all do, Illyana. But that is why you have a big brother to help you," he said with a reassuring smile, "I'll do everything I can. I'll call in as many favors as I have to. If Miss Amelia cannot find out what is causing this, I will locate someone who can. I do not care what it takes or costs. Just remember that I'll always be her for you. You have my word."

Illyana was silent for a moment. Then she smiled. She always took a great deal of comfort in his promises. It's why she looked up to her brother so much. He never let anything stand in his way, both literally and figuratively. It's why she always felt safe around him. But even someone as strong as him couldn't fight something that was inside her. And something about this just didn't feel right. At least her teleportation powers were predicable. But like her brother, she had to be strong. He made good on his word so far. She had every reason to believe he would keep it this time.

"Thank you, Piotr," she told him, "I just hope we figure it out soon. I just have a bad feeling about it, you know?"

"Try not to think too much about it now," he said with a smile, "I know what will set your mind at ease. How about a nice hot fudge sundae?"

Illyana's demeanor quickly eased and her face lit up again. Even when she was afraid and uncertain, ice cream could make it all go away at least for a while.

"You know me well, big brother," she smiled, "Kitty better make a move on your fast. She's missing out on a great guy if she doesn't!"

Piotr blushed and laughed again as he got up from the bench and led Illyana back into the crowd. Visiting his sister was always a treat. But seeing her happy made it all the more special. But even as her demeanor returned to normal, he remained concerned. Amelia was a skilled mutant expert. If she couldn't ascertain what was causing these anomalies with Illyana then something was seriously up. Perhaps Illyana was right. There may be other forces at work. Given his knowledge from the Hellfire Club, it could be any number of things. Perhaps he should in touch with Lord Xavier and Lady Moria. Surely they could figure this out.

But while he was confident that they would eventually figure out what was going on with his sister, he too was concerned. He had that same ominous feeling Illyana described. Something about this just didn't feel right. But for now he set it aside and focused on enjoying the rest of the day with his sister.

* * *

**Upstate New York**

Far from the hustle and bustle of the big cities, the vast country roads were quiet and serene. Long stretches of road ran through farmland and forest, passing over the many rivers and lakes that dotted the landscape. It was the perfect landscape for motorcycle riding. Along these roads anybody could just ride along, enjoy the scenery, and shut out the rest of the world. It was something Logan had a deep appreciation for. No matter how messed up his life got, he always found solace in the open road. Even after he joined the Hellfire Club, he took time to enjoy the simple pleasures of speeding down the back roads with the wind in his face and nothing ahead of him. Today was no exception. Only this time, he had company.

As he sped along the long, winding roads of the countryside he looked to his side. There riding beside him wearing a matching leather outfit and helmet was Laura, riding with every bit as much daring and skill as him. He revved the engine of his treasured, custom made Harley Davidson motorcycle. She did the same, grinning as she tried to ride out in front of him. But he wouldn't make it easy on her. He kicked his bike into high gear and raced her down a long straight away, occasionally swerving a bit to keep her on her toes. But she kept up with him every step of the way, showing that she could match his skill even at her younger age.

"Is that the best you can do, kid?" Logan yelled out over the engines.

"Hell no! I'm just getting warmed up!" replied Laura, kicking her bike into high gear as well.

It was a fitting way to spend this nice bit of off-time. At first he rolled his eyes at the notion of setting aside time for family. For a guy like him it seemed redundant. But then Jean suggested she spend some time with Laura. He didn't want to at first, but then she gave him that look of hers that he could never resist and he gave it a try. Now he was glad he did. He needed something like this and so did Laura. The circumstances of their relationship may be unusual, but they were still as close to family as they could get.

These past few months had been a learning experience for both of them. Laura was still learning how to manage her emotions and Logan was still learning to support her. Sometimes she was like a daughter to him in need of some paternal guidance. Other times she was like a kid sister who was just in need of a friend. Neither had decided which one they were, but it didn't matter in the long run. He was helping her and she was helping him. There were still some issues they hadn't worked out. Logan still felt uneasy when Laura talked about doing sex work. She had already hooked up with many of the other pawns. But for the most part they were functioning as well as any family good under such circumstances.

After several hours of riding, Logan and Laura took a break at a small gas station along a highway. It gave them a chance to gas up their bikes and get some refreshments. Upon pulling in they parked their bikes next to one of the pumps and took their helmets off. The rush from the ride was still lingering. Logan definitely let it show while Laura was a bit more reserved about it. But she was still learning. Logan was sure she would get into it more eventually.

"Not bad, kid. You ride pretty well for a sixteen-year-old novice," said Logan.

"Call me young all you want, but don't call me a novice, Logan," said Laura as she set her helmet down, "I was trained to ride everything from motorcycles to tanks before I was ten."

"That doesn't count! Any kid can learn how to drive! But really getting something out of it takes more than just skill," said Logan as he proudly patted his hog on the seat.

"And what do you get out of it that's so meaningful?"

"A lot of stuff, but most important is peace of mind," Logan answered, "When your life is as messed up as ours, you need something to just get away from it all. And I've found that riding down the highway, the smooth sound of a hot rod just hummin' away while the wind blows in your face…it makes the painful memories and everything with them just melt away."

"Sounds kind of like the feeling I get when I have sex," grinned Laura.

Logan burst out laughing when he heard that.

"HA! Yeah, I guess it is kind of like sex. Only a bike doesn't wear out and it won't talk back or say its too tired for more."

That got Laura to laugh as well. She had experienced a lot of new things since joining the Hellfire Club. But aside from the sex, the ones that stood out most often were the ones Logan showed her. This was just the latest and already it was one of her favorites. It was new to her so she didn't have quite the same affinity to it as Logan did, but she definitely picked up on the feeling. It was nice, riding along without a care in the world. Maybe she could add this to her growing list of activities of things that helped her deal with her many issues.

After catching their breath a bit, Logan and Laura rolled their bikes up to the pumps and began filling them with gas. Logan also took the time to clean off some of the dirt that accumulated on the chrome and seat. He used to not care too much about how dirty his motorcycle got, but that was before he got this high end, custom made Harley. He bought it shortly after he joined the Hellfire Club, using the generous sum of money Xavier paid him for his services. Having never had so much money to spend before, he went all out. Everything on his bike was high end, custom made, and overpowered. It was a kind of luxury he never got to enjoy before and he had grown to enjoy it.

Laura found it somewhat humorous that Logan took such meticulous care of his motorcycle. The one she had was just a standard Harley and even though it was a very nice bike, that's all it was to her. Then again, the whole concept of affection was still foreign to her. The only affection she ever got was from her mother, Sarah Kinney. But she was long gone and her capacity for any kind of attachment had been severely hampered ever since. But lately she had been working on getting close to people again. Logan was jus one person she was trying it with. Julian was another. But there were still many things she hadn't learned yet and as they waited for their bikes to fill up, now seemed as good a time as any to bring it up.

"I was talking to Mystique earlier," she said, breaking the silence between them.

"Oh boy, that's always a mixed bag," smirked Logan.

"It wasn't like that," said Laura, rolling her eyes, "We started talking about this and that and eventually we started talking about you."

"I'm flattered. Do you talk about me with everybody you try and have a conversation with?" quipped Logan.

"To be fair, she was the one who brought you up," said Laura, "She ended up telling me a bit about what happened to you before you joined the Hellfire Club. She said you got around quite a bit before you ended up with them."

"Well Raven's got a knack for understatement," said Logan as he leaned up against his bike, "What did she tell you? Anything I need to yell at her about?"

"That depends. She said she kept track of you for years while working undercover at Department H. During some of that time, you were living in Japan. She said you got involved with some major Yakuza family. She didn't name names, but at some point it fell apart. And that's what led you back to Canada."

"Is that all she said?" inquired Logan, curious to see how much Raven had revealed about him.

"For the most part, yes," she said, "But I bring it up because she also said there was a reason why you left Japan behind. Some woman over there had it out for you or something. And I was just wondering…"

But Logan immediately knew who she was talking about before she finished.

"Yuriko Oyama," he said in a low tone, "Was that her name?"

"Um…I think so," said Laura, "Why? Who is she?"

Logan's expression sank into one of anger and sorrow. He didn't like talking about his past. Even though there were a lot of blank spots, there were some memories that still hung strong. Yuriko was one of them and it was one he would rather forget.

"It's complicated and I'm not sure you're ready to hear something like this," he said.

"Try me," said Laura, "I want to know."

"You sure? This shit ain't easy to wrap your head around."

"I may understand more than you think."

"I doubt it," muttered Logan, "But to make a very long story short, Yuriko…was something that started off good, but went bad real fast. She was a woman I met shortly after I arrived in Japan. I don't remember much about how I got there. I just remember being pretty messed up. She and her family taught me I could be more than just some soulless killer. They showed me I could be a warrior as well."

Laura was silent for a moment. She remembered how early on at Hydra she had a sensei who taught her how to fight. He was one of the few people at Hydra who treated her well. He didn't just preach combat skills. He once told her she had the heart of a warrior and that really stuck with her over the years. But Hydra didn't seem to like that so they had her kill him. It was a bitter memory, but the idea of being a warrior more than just a killer was something that really resonated with her.

"So what happened to her?" Laura asked him.

"That's where it got complicated," he muttered, "Turns out her father worked on the Weapon X project. He was the one responsible for the process that bonded adamantium to my bones."

"So he's responsible for this?" said Laura, drawing her claws to emphasize the point.

"Yep," said Logan bitterly, "And as you probably already know, after Weapon X worked me over and went ahead and made them pay. And while it's all really fuzzy to me now, I guess her father was part of the body count."

"Oh…I see," said Laura as she pieced it together.

"As you can imagine, she wasn't happy," he sighed, "She then made it her life's ambition to hunt me down and kill me to avenge her father. And I can't say I blame her either."

"But why was it such a big deal? Don't a lot of people try to kill you? I did," said Laura.

Logan chuckled a bit at that, but his expression remained hallow.

"It was different with her. Thing is I really cared for Yuriko. I was closer to her than anyone I remember. She was always able to look past the monster inside me and bring out the best in me. For a while we were even pretty serious. Hell, I almost married her," said Logan.

"So…you were in love with her?" Laura surmised.

"I don't know. I guess I was," he said, "And she was in love with me. But when she found out about her father…well, you can probably guess what happened. I tried to get through to her. But she just hated me so much for what I did that she just threw away any feelings she may have had for me. It wasn't long after that I left for Canada. I haven't been back to Japan since."

It wasn't quite the story she expected, but Laura saw some of the same struggles in his story that she had experienced as well. Like her, he once tried to get away from all the killing and bloodshed. And like her, he had someone who loved him enough to get past what he had done and reach out to him. But it ended in tragedy. She ended up killing her mother and the woman he loved ended up hating him. Each was pretty bad in its own right. But he seemed to get past it. And if he could that gave her hope as well.

"I'm sorry," said Laura, "I probably shouldn't have brought it up."

"Don't worry about it," said Logan with a half grin, "If you're gonna trust me I guess you should know about me. But next time, don't get your stories from Mystique. Just because she spied on me doesn't mean she knows me."

"I don't know. She seemed to know you pretty well," said Laura with a smile, "She might even have a thing for you. I noticed how she gets this look in her eye whenever she talks about you."

"Really?" said Logan with heightened curiosity, "What kind of look is it?"

"I don't know," she shrugged, "I'm still struggling to understand some of the emotions people show. But I guess it was pretty significant. I don't see her get that worked up when she talks about anybody else."

Logan wasn't sure what to make of that. It was interesting to consider. Raven Darkholme, a woman who made a living on deception, might actually have feelings for someone other than her kids. They had been getting closer lately, especially since she helped him bring in Laura. Next to Jean, she was the woman he spent the most time with and that didn't just include sex. But like Laura said, she wasn't all that keen on emotion. She could have been mistaken. But still, it might be something worth remembering.

But he had to be careful. He was still working things out with Jean and he didn't need another emotional mess to emerge with another woman. He had enough troubles with women as it was.

"I'll keep that in mind," said Logan, "But try not to make too much of it. Love and emotion is a complicated beast. You're a long way from understanding it. Hell, I can barely understand it."

"So I've learned. But what happens if I start to feel these things myself?" she asked, "What if I still don't understand and I start having feelings for someone?"

"I think you're getting a little ahead of yourself, Laura," snickered Logan.

"That doesn't mean it can't happen."

"True, but I wouldn't worry about it. You're young, your pretty, and you're tough as hell. You got plenty of time for that kind of shit later. For now, just focus on one thing at a time. You'll save yourself a lot of frustration."

"But that's just it. I feel as though if I don't at least try to understand these things I'll be even more frustrated. And I don't want to go down that road again," said Laura, her tone become more distant.

"I don't want you going down that road either, Laura," said Logan, "But trust me, you don't want to make the same mistakes I made. These things will come. Just give it time."

Laura managed a smile, trusting in Logan's word. The bikes finished filling up and they were just about ready to go back on the road. But as Logan went in to pay and get some snacks, she couldn't help but linger on this issue. Her thoughts drifted back towards Julian and how she had developed a special bond with him lately. It started off as sex, but she felt it growing into something else. She wasn't sure what it was. She didn't understand the nature of emotions well enough to make sense of them yet. But she didn't discount the possibility that she may develop feelings for this boy. He may have already developed some for her. It was hard to tell in a place like the Hellfire Club, but it really hung strong over her. The capacity to feel was something Hydra robbed from her. And she wanted to get it back at some point, no matter how difficult it may be.

After Logan returned they put their helmets back on and started their bikes again. There were still a number of things Laura wanted to talk to him about, but for now she set them aside. The thought of the open road ahead of them helped set her mind at ease. She was already beginning to see why he did this. Maybe from now on she could join him more often. It might help her make sense of some of these complicated issues she and Logan were dealing with.

"Ready to hit the road again, Laura?" grinned Logan as he revved up his Harley.

"You bet!" she said, grinning back with the same intent, "This time, you'll be the one trying to keep up!"

"We'll see about that, bub!"

Logan and Laura rode off, blazing a new trail down the long country roads. It was a unique way to spend time together. But then again they were an unusual pair. Their whole lives had been unusual by every possible measure. But they were both learning how to get past it and build upon the new lives they had at the Hellfire Club. It wasn't easy and it wasn't always noble, but it worked for them. And they helped each other every step of the way. Cloning and other circumstances aside, it was the closest thing to family they had. It was still new to them, but it was becoming a big part of their lives.

* * *

**Club Hellfire – Private VIP Area**

The Hellfire Club had a legendary reputation for many things. There was the wealth, the power, the ruthlessness, the bloodlust, and the decadence. But one of the lesser known reputations it had concerned something a bit less glamorous, although hardly surprising. And that was the Hellfire Club's knack for throwing a great party.

With many of the other pawns out visiting family or traveling about, those that remained decided to enjoy this off time on their own terms. Among those that stayed behind were Alex, Tabitha, Wanda, and Julian. Together they organized a little private party at Club Hellfire. They cordoned off an entire section of the club and reserved it just for them. They then gathered some of the club's hottest and most skilled workers, both male and female, and let loose. There was drinking, dancing, and plenty of wild sex shows that were too elaborate for anyone outside the Hellfire Club. There were S&M shows, role playing, and even mini-orgies on stage. And the four young pawns had a front row seat to the whole thing.

Right now they were watching three men gangbang a woman all at once while blindfolded. Behind them a man was strapped to a wooden X-shaped cross and repeatedly whipped by a very busty woman with blonde hair wearing full dominatrix attire. To the sides, several more women were doing a normal strip routine to some music. It was all excessive, decadent, and very sexy. And they were enjoying every minute of it.

As they watched, a couple of barely dressed women and half-naked men catered to their every need. They brought them food, drinks, and even gave them the occasional shoulder rub. It was luxurious, relaxing, and entertaining. It was the perfect way to spend their off time.

"Mmm…I pity the others for wasting their time with family," said Tabitha, letting out a content moan as a muscular male worker massaged her shoulders.

"Tell me about it," said Alex as a scantily dressed woman fed him a cherry, "Family's so overrated anyways. I spend enough time with Scott and we fight half the time so why bother?"

"I agree," said Wanda as she swirled a glass of whine while watching the woman get gangbanged on stage, "Pietro doesn't like hanging around me anymore. He's too caught up in his new sister and she's only partially related to him. It hardly seems fair."

"You don't sound too disappointed about it," said Julian as he relaxed in his seat while a naked woman fed him some chocolates.

"Why should I be? If my brother is too stubborn or too scared to talk to me anymore, that's his problem."

"Damn, must be tough around the holidays," commented Tabitha, "But I'm sure you guys will work it out. You are family after all."

"Somehow I doubt it," sighed Wanda, "Family is often more trouble than it's worth."

"I hear that," said Alex as he gulped down a heavy shot of bourbon.

Wanda poured herself more red wine as she watched the show. All this talk of family was dampening her mood. She and Pietro had been growing apart steadily these past four years. Despite Selene's instruction to make it seem as though nothing is wrong, there was no getting around the rift between them. She became completely consumed by darkness. She was the apprentice of the Black Queen. She was not the same person she was when she first arrived. Pietro didn't like it and neither did Lorna. It annoyed her to no end, but her mistress told her it would all work out soon.

"You there!" she said, pointing to one of the males serving her a drink.

"Yes ma'am," said the masked servant timidly.

Wanda then gestured over towards one of the young women who was stripping off to the side of the main stage.

"Fuck her," she commanded, "Fuck her hard. I want you to make her scream."

Without hesitation the servant nodded.

"Yes, my lady."

The servant set aside his tray of drinks and slipped out of his pants. He then walked up to the woman, who was just in the middle of removing her top and grabbed her forcefully. He swiftly ripped off her thong and forced her down. At first she was confused and cried out for the man to stop. But she was quickly silenced when the man shoved his fingers into her mouth and forcefully entered her. She let out a pained gasp, but it was muffled by the man's hand. She then noticed the look on Wanda's face as she watched. It was then she figured out what was going on and she knew then that she was powerless to stop this.

Wanda smiled sadistically as she watched the servant fuck the young woman. Her squeals and cries did not earn her an ounce of sympathy. She just enjoyed the show, taking a perverse pleasure in watching her get fucked on stage. It was the kind of sadistic tastes that could only be imparted from Selene. And over the past few years she definitely picked up on them.

"Wow, where did that come from?" asked Alex.

"It's what I do when I get frustrated," she said casually, "And every time someone mentions my brother and that idiot half-sister of mine, I always get frustrated."

"Ever tried counting backwards from ten?" said Julian.

"This is much more entertaining," grinned Wanda.

The two boys exchanged looks. Even by Hellfire standards, that was a little over the top. But then again this was Wanda Maximoff they were talking about. They always sensed that she had been a little off to say the least.

"Still a little excessive, don't you think?" said Tabitha..

Wanda just laughed as she took another drink of her wine.

"Excessive? What's so wrong with that?" she mused, "It's the excessive acts of depravity and decadence that are the most entertaining. It's the excessive sensations and experiences that make anything more memorable. Our natural inclination is to seek out new thrills and pleasures. What's so wrong with enjoying them?"

"It can come back at you sometimes," warned Julian, "That's why Lord Xavier preaches balance. Excess is fine, but only within reason."

"Reason? Ha! Xavier isn't always right," said Wanda, "When you've lived half your life in the reclusive world of a gypsy and the totalitarian bullying of a crazy father, there's nothing reasonable about seizing what you rightfully deserve. I was denied the chances for these experiences. And I plan on enjoying them at every turn."

"And I thought I had father issues," smirked Tabitha.

"Tabitha, darling, you have no idea," said Wanda with a wry grin.

Tabitha shrugged and went back to her food. Wanda Maximoff was a strange girl. But strange was pretty normal around here. She just took it to an extreme. She didn't quite understand it, but at least she knew what she wanted out of life. Tabitha was still looking. All this money, wealth, sex, and violence was exciting and all. But she was still uncertain what exactly she wanted to do with it all.

"You have my sympathies, Wanda. But try not to use your past as an excuse. That's just old," said Julian.

"That's easy for you to say when you have rich, supporting parents, Julian," said Alex, "I went through the wonders of the foster care system. I didn't get a mean or abusive family, but it was no picnic either."

"I'll bet it was better than living with my parents," muttered Tabitha, "My dad kicked me out the house. And he wasn't coy about it either. His exact words were 'Get out you little freak! I don't want you here no more!' Try and top that."

"I'm not even going to try," said Alex, "But you don't seem too bent out about it."

"We never had much of a relationship anyways," she shrugged, "It still sucked though. I get sick just thinking about it."

As if on queue her stomach growled. She hadn't been eating much and already it was disagreeing with her. But she shrugged it off.

"Careful Tabitha, we don't need this party ruined by someone puking," said Julian, "We've had enough of that lately."

"Yeah, a bug must be going around or something because I saw Lorna and Jean getting a little sick last week too," said Julian, "That or it's something they're eating."

"Oh I'm sure it's nothing," said Wanda casually, "If it's a bug Sinister will cure it. If it's the food we'll just kill the chef and hire new ones."

"That's easy for you to say. You haven't been sick," said Tabitha.

"What can I say? I know how to stay healthy," she said smugly.

Tabitha just shook her head in annoyance. But Wanda couldn't blame her. She didn't know the truth behind this mysterious bug that was affecting the women. She didn't know she was participating in Mistress Selene's grand plan. She didn't tell her everything. She couldn't afford to in case Xavier got nosy and probed her mind. But she did know that this little illness was a side effect of what was being done. It was ironic, if not a little humorous to see them struggle with something they didn't understand. But it was all building toward something greater. And soon everybody would be a part of it.

As they continued to watch the show and be pampered by the servants, Wanda mused over her fellow pawns. Mistress Selene told her to keep an eye out for those who may be open to joining their little cause. It couldn't just be anybody. They had to have the capacity for darkness and a willingness to leave behind all their old laurels. Tabitha definitely fit the bill. She was rebellious and decadent. She also had a weakness for pleasure and little capacity for empathy. She was already a prime target for Selene, but she wasn't the only one.

Looking over at Alex as he had two naked women rub against him, she saw someone else who might be willing to join them. He wasn't like his brother in any respect. He had a problem with authority, an overall lack of discipline, and above all a desire to be better than Scott. He did seem to have a soft spot for Lorna, but hopefully that was something they could work around. He did enjoy having power over others. That was evidenced in the way he commanded the female servants. That could be useful if and when they made their move on him.

Julian was a different case though. He seemed to enjoy the female company just as much as Alex. He had them serve him food and they let him eat it off their breasts. But he didn't seem nearly as concerned with power or dominance. He just enjoyed having fun. Plus, his family had ties to Xavier so he looked up to him more than he did Mistress Selene. Even with his lack of maturity, he may not have the right mindset for their ways. But he was someone they could do without.

They all had potential in their own way. They could all potentially contribute to her mistress's grand plan. But they hadn't embraced true darkness just yet. They weren't in the proper mindset. But that could change very soon.

"I hope you all take my advice about excess seriously," she told them, "A time may come when you'll have a chance to become more than just a pawn and become part of something more."

"I thought we were already a part of something," said Alex, "The Hellfire Club is pretty damn exclusive last I checked."

"Oh it is," said Wanda, "But there are so many other ways you can embrace it. You just have to be open to them. Lord Xavier may narrow your thinking at times. But when the time comes you should be willing to take a chance."

"Hey, I'm all for new experiences!" said Tabitha as she had some more male servants give her a massage, "But I don't know how much better it can get than this!"

"Same here," said Julian as more women surrounded him, "Can you ask for much more than this?"

"You'd be surprised," said Wanda with an ominous grin.

They probably didn't even hear her because a new song started and the next act commenced. This time they were allowed to participate. Some of the women led Alex and Julian up on stage where some of the female strippers surrounded them and began teasing them in an erotic manner. Tabitha was led up to the back of the stage where a man was still strapped to a wooden cross. The man was naked so she had free reign on him and was allowed to just tease and taunt him all she wanted. It wasn't long before Alex and Julian were going at it with the girls and Tabitha was bent over and riding the bound man. It was devolving into another wild orgy of decadence and sex.

Wanda was about to join in as well, eyeing the guard who she had ordered to fuck one of the strippers earlier. But then a presence emerged from the locked door across the area. It was Mistress Selene and she ordered her apprentice to come over towards her. And as much as she wanted to join the others in the party, her Mistress's wishes came first.

"Mistress Selene? What are you doing here?" Wanda asked her as they backed towards a corner for some privacy.

"Sorry to break up the party on your off night, but we need to talk. I've decided to move ahead with the next phase of my plan and I'm going to need you do to your part. Kurt, Monet, and Warren will come along to help as well."

"Of course, my mistress. What do you need me to do?" said Wanda obediently.

Selene gazed up at the stage where Tabitha, Julian, and Alex were in a daze of decadent sexual excess. They probably didn't even noticed that she walked in. Seeing them let go like this, surrendering to their inhibitions, was a good sign to her. It showed they had the capacity for darkness. And they would aid her in achieving her ultimate goal.

"Get your spell book and break out the most revealing lingerie you can find. We're going to be expanding our ranks. And you know what that means."

"Of course, Mistress," said Wanda with a sadistic grin, "Does this mean we're almost ready?"

"Not quite," said the Black Queen, "But as the old saying goes, there is strength in numbers. And we'll need as many as we can get for what I have planned next."

* * *

**Up next: Selene begins to tempt the others. Some give in. Some resist.**

**AN: I hope you all are enjoying this story thus far. Please remember to take the time to review. Post your feedback on the fanfiction website or send me your comments via email. Either way is fine as long as you review. It's very important that I get feedback. It helps me make this story as best it can be. Thank you all very much for reading. I wish you all the best.  
**


	22. Dark Temptation

**New Blood  
Chapter 22: Dark Temptation**

* * *

**Selene's Chamber**

It had been a day since everybody returned from their personal time off and things quickly returned to normal. Some issues had been resolved while others still lingered. Some were in high spirits while others weren't so confident. The feeling around the Hellfire Club was always tense because there were always hidden plots. It had long been the culture of the organization. Over the centuries the most common way people moved up was through assassination. It was an unfortunate byproduct of a club where so much power and wealth were available. Charles Xavier and Selene were products of this dark culture. They each sought power in their own right and went to great lengths to get it. But Selene was poised to take it to another level.

The Black Queen had long been planning for a time when she would take her power to the next level. Despite having domain over many, wealth beyond measure, and powers that rivaled that of gods, it still wasn't enough. She wanted more and she was on the cusp of seizing it once and for all. But in order to do so she needed the aid of loyal subordinates. Wanda, her apprentice, had served her well despite the meddling of her brother. And Kurt, who was hopelessly in love with her, served his purpose as well even though his mother and sister constantly annoyed her. Warren had always been a follower from a distance due to the nature of his relationship with Xavier. But his soul had been consumed with darkness and here at this critical junction he was set to take on a much larger role. And Monet, her newest follower, took nicely to her ways. She was like Selene's secretary, assisting and taking notes from her as she carried out her Black Queen duties. Her desire for perfection trumped her old notions of morality and goodness. The darkness she instilled in her helped as well and now she was ready for her first test.

The four of them stood before her, wearing their ceremonial black robes, waiting for her orders. She set up a small table in her chamber with a red veil covering it. Underneath were the tools they would need to carry out the next part of her plan. Wanda, who was standing beside her mentor, already knew what was underneath. She knew what they were in for and smiled ominously as Selene began their secret meeting.

"I hope you all have enjoyed your little time off. You should be well-rested. And I assure you, you'll need it for what I have planned," said the Black Queen, "The three of you have all proved yourself in a way that none of the other pawns have. You have shown that you're willing to not only accept your inner darkness, but embrace it as well. I trust you all remain resolute in your standing?"

"Yes, Mistress Selene," said Warren, "Meeting with my father recently only reinforced my stance."

"Me too," affirmed Kurt, "My family still does not understand. I accept now zhat zhey vill never understand."

"Nobody will ever understand," added Monet in a dark tone, "So what do we do to make them understand?"

The Black Queen grinned. Monet picked things up quickly. That genius IQ of hers came in handy. But what she had planned required more than just smarts.

"Wanda, if you please," she said.

Wanda nodded and pulled back the veil covering the table, revealing several small, yet elaborate relics. They looked like rings, but not like any rings they had ever seen before. They had a silvery lining and an elaborately decorated red ruby on top. It also had some mysterious, occult-like decorating around the main ruby. It looked kind of like the trails of a serpent or dragon. They were highly polished as well, but they had the distinct look of something very old.

"These little beauties are a little something I've kept in storage for just the right occasion," said the Black Queen, "You won't find these in any jewelry store. They're very old and very powerful."

"What are they?" asked Warren as he gazed curiously at the relics.

"They are the Rings of Virgil," Wanda answered, "A product of the Dark Ages in Europe when dark magic was much more prominent."

"Virgil? You mean the spirit from Dante's Inferno that led Dante through the circles of Hell?" said Monet.

"The very same," said Selene with an approving grin, "And while you won't be leading anybody into directly into Hell, you'll be doing the next best thing."

The Black Queen then picked up one of the rings and gave it to Wanda. Wanda then put it on her left ring finger. And as soon as it was on, the ruby began to glow. She then made a fist, her muscles tensing as if they had been filled with a new strength. Then her eyes started glowing the same reddish color as the ring, indicating a strange power flowing through her.

"Your task is simple…seduce those vulnerable to true darkness," said Selene.

"By seduce do you mean tempting or something a bit more…intimate?" said Warren with a suggesting grin.

"Do you even have to ask? Just use your imagination," grinned the Black Queen, "Since most of you do not possess the magical talents that Wanda and I possess, these rings will give you the extra 'touch' you need. As soon as you put them on you'll feel it. And when you seduce your target the power within will fill them with the same darkness as you've felt. They will then be mine to command."

"I see," said Monet, now eyeing the rings intently, "So all we have to do is seduce someone and they'll surrender themselves to us?"

"Not quite," answered the Black Queen, "If it were that easy I would have done this sooner. But these rings can only corrupt those who are already pre-disposed to it. That means if you try and use it on someone who can resist darkness, like Scott Summers or James Poundstar, it won't work. And it will most likely backfire so you are not to use this liberally! Understood?"

Warren, Kurt, and Monet each nodded. When the Black Queen used that tone of voice it was nothing to question. They were all tied to this woman by darkness and the thought of disobeying her would never cross her minds so long as she commanded them.

"Now then, take a ring," she ordered, "Get a taste for the power!"

The three pawns each took a ring and put it on. As soon as they felt it on their finger they felt a strange surge of energy. They each let out grunts of discomfort. It was like getting shocked. This strange new power filled them, mixing with the darkness that had already been instilled in them. The darkness was like a catalyst, filling them with this mix of seething lust and sinister hunger. It was invigorating, befuddling their senses and giving their minds a new focus.

"Ungh!" grunted Monet, this darkness still new to her.

"Oh yeah!" grunted Warren, "I like this!"

"You'll like it even more when you share it with someone," said the Black Queen, "You'll each have your targets. Kurt, pay Tabitha a visit. That girl's decadent ways should fit in nicely with my plan."

"Yes, Mistress Selene," said Kurt respectfully, "I vill ravage her vith darkness. She vill be ours."

"Be sure that you do. Monet, you're still new at this so we'll keep it simple," said Selene, "Go after Roberto. His ambition and his frustration with Xavier should be an easy enough combination to exploit. But don't get too smart with him. Use your body more than your mind."

"It's not how I usually do business, but I'll do what I have to do," said Monet, "I recently had a little surgery anyways. Roberto shouldn't put up too much of a fight."

"And if he does, you know what to do," said Selene ominously.

Monet smiled with darkness in her eyes. She left behind her previous life so she could take on a new challenge. And this was unlike anything she had ever done before. She had already used her sexuality in ways she never imagined before and this was going a step further. But if it continued to fill her with these new dark sensations, she was all for it. She, like the others, had felt this darkness and she embraced it.

Once the Black Queen was satisfied with Monet's response, she turned to Warren.

"Warren, you'll go after Lorna Dane."

"Lorna? Why her?" asked Warren.

"I can't entirely explain that at the moment," said the Black Queen, "Just know that she will factor into my plans down the line. But be careful with her. If she is able to resist, don't take any chances. If she suspects anything she'll go running to either that brother of hers or Xavier. And if that happens everything is in jeopardy."

"I'll be careful," said Warren, "But what if I'm not able to seduce her?"

"That I've already planned for," said Selene confidently, "I noticed Lorna has a weak spot for Alex Summers. Why she would feel for him I haven't the slightest idea, but those are feelings we can use. That's why I want Wanda to use a little extra force to seduce Alex. If she doesn't follow us, she may be willing to follow him."

"I understand, Mistress," grinned Wanda mischievously, "And just how much extra 'force' do you want me to use?"

"As much as it takes," she replied strongly, "Make it so he is completely submissive to my will. I'll need it if I'm to use Lorna's feelings for him. But don't be too harsh. We can't give that brother of his any reason to be suspicious. Scott Summers may be a fool, but he's a fool who has influence and preference with Xavier. I cannot afford to have him meddle in my affairs at this critical junction. Do you understand, my apprentice?"

"Yes, my Mistress," said Wanda obediently, "I promise you I'll be extra careful."

The Black Queen smiled in approval. Wanda had come a long way since she welcomed her as her apprentice. She took so strongly to her dark ways and had earned her place by her side. She was one of the few associates she had any level of trust in and her role with Alex was critical. That had to go perfectly if she was to carry out a vital part of her plan.

Overall, this was an exciting time. Soon she would have more loyal followers, each having embraced the path of darkness. And they would provide the necessary assistance towards her ultimate ascension to power. Blackheart told her years ago that she would need the aid of souls like theirs to get what she wanted. And after years of planning she was well on her way.

"Very well," said the Black Queen, "You all have your assignments. I expect each target to be in my power by the end of the day. Once we have more souls on our side, we can begin plotting the next step?"

"And what might that step be, my Mistress?" asked Monet intently.

"That I can't tell you, but rest assured it will have far reaching consequences for both the Hellfire Club and the world."

That was all Wanda, Kurt, Warren, and Monet needed to hear. They knew their Mistress could not tell them everything, less Xavier pry it out of their minds. But they had no doubts that whatever she was planning, it was every bit as big as that sinister look in her eye implied. Selene was not one for exaggerations. She thought big and this was by far her most ambitious plan. They were a part of it and now more would be a part of it as well. They just had to fill them with darkness just as Selene had done to them.

With their rings in hand Kurt, Monet, and Warren bowed respectfully and made their leave. But Wanda lingered for a bit to help her Mistress clean up and cover their tracks. They knew Xavier was probably spying on them so they had to take measures to ensure he didn't find out. But that wasn't what concerned her most.

"Do you think these others will be enough?" she inquired.

"For now, they should be," said Selene, "But there are some others I've been looking to use. That X-23, or Laura or whatever it is she's calling herself, is an interesting prospect. She might prove a useful counter to Wolverine, who already seems hopelessly loyal to Xavier."

"Laura? Isn't she a bit unstable?" said Wanda, "And Logan seems to have a firm hold on her."

"Oh I think I can work around that," grinned Selene, "I've already made some calls. I think I know how to use that training of hers to its full potential."

Wanda smiled, trusting in her word. She didn't know much about Laura, but she had seen how tough she was in training. She had also seen her weakness for pleasure when she worked Club Hellfire. She could be a valuable asset to them, but it would take a special kind of coaxing given her connection to others like Logan.

"Is there anyone else?" asked Wanda.

"Indeed there is, but try not to worry too much about it, my apprentice," said Selene, "Just maintain your role. I'll take care of the rest."

"Yes, Mistress," said Wanda obediently, "Please forgive my insolence."

"There's nothing to forgive, my apprentice. I know you're anxious. But there's no need to be. It'll all come together in the end. That I promise you."

The Black Queen cast her an approving smile. She loved it when people were so obedient to her. Soon, she would have even more pawns of her own to dictate. Their minds, bodies, and souls would be hers to control and use as needed to carry out the details of her plan. She knew there were those that were too loyal to Xavier and the Hellfire Club in general to follow her. But for those who did not submit to her, she had something else in store. And should they resist, their fate would be a cruel one…one that she would personally carry out.

But in the meantime, she had other things to take care of. While Wanda finished cleaning she walked over to her bed and picked up some files she had copied from Sage earlier. They read "Classified: Weapon X." On top the labels had names like Victor Creed, Abraham Cornelius, and Zander Rice. She smiled at the prospect of looking further into the program Xavier obsessed over so much earlier. Only she had other ideas on how to exploit it.

* * *

**Hellfire Spa – Showers**

Tabitha Smith was relaxing in the spa showers after another round of extended training sessions. Hopefully it was the last of its kind. She officially served her punishment for that prank she pulled earlier and now she could get back to her normal Hellfire duties. But she still thought it was unfair. Lord Xavier, despite all his wisdom, was such a hypocrite for telling them to embrace their desires yet scold her when she embraced hers. Just because her desires involved a few friendly pranks here and there didn't mean she should be punished. It could have been worse though. Extra training was the mildest form of punishment by Hellfire standards. She was lucky she didn't get any time in Selene's torture chamber or some one-on-one time with her mind and Xavier's. But she remained bitter.

'_God I'm sore. Extra training sucks. Damn you, Scott. Damn you, Warpath. Damn everybody who can't take a fucking joke! I thought this place was supposed to be fun. Aside from the sex and stripping, it's all business. We better get to the real fun soon or I may have to find some other way of amusing myself.'_

Tabitha let out a deep sigh. She had finished washing herself and just stood under the hot torrent of water, letting it cascade down her naked body. She set aside her soap, shampoo, and body wash and let her thoughts wander even more. She had a shift at Club Hellfire tonight so she should probably rest up. But she may not have the same energy she usually did. The extra training from Scott and Warpath left her pretty sore. She would either have to rest up or ask Mistress Selene to do one of those sex spells for her so she had the energy to go at it a little more.

The Inner Circle didn't dish out sex spells all the time, but when they did Tabitha always enjoyed them. She smiled to herself as she remembered some of the previous rituals in which they were used. Just last week she participated in one with some of the older pawns. She remembered fondly how James Poundstar and Piotr each had her pinned between them while they reamed her. She remembered screaming so loud she had a sore throat for a few hours afterwards. But it was worth it. Sex spells filled her with this energy that was so intoxicating. It didn't just give her the energy to really go at it, but it enhanced every sensation to a point where it was mind-numbing. She often wished she could pull off spells like that, but she couldn't do magic that well. It was too bad too. With power like that she wouldn't even need to pull pranks to amuse herself.

Tabitha was about to grab a towel and head back out when she heard a strange 'bamf' noise behind her. She instinctively turned around and looked through the steamy air, but couldn't see anybody. She could only make out the distinct smell of sulfur, but it was obscured by the steamy shower environment.

"Hello?" she called out, "Anybody there?"

There was no response, just the continued sound of the shower. The spa showers were open for the most part, but there were some dividers along the walls for some privacy. This was largely because it was normal for girls or guys to invite partners inside and have sex in the steamy environment. But as far as she knew she was the only one here.

"If this is someone trying to get me back for a prank you're doing a lousy job of it," she called out.

Shaking her head, Tabitha turned back to the shower and to rinse off one last time. She closed her eyes and let the water pour over her face, letting it relax her and sooth away the lingering soreness. She briefly let go of her frustration and soreness, trying to just enjoy this time alone.

Suddenly, she was broken out of her state when a firm hand grabbed her butt. Her eyes shot open and she was about to turn around. But she was then forced up against the wall by a powerful body.

"Augh! Hey, what the?! Okay, not cool!" she shouted.

"On zhe contrary, Tabitha," came a thick, German voice, "It's about to get very, very heated."

Tabitha immediately recognized the voice as belonging to Kurt. She was able to turn her head slightly and see him behind her, now pinning her firmly against the wall. Like her, he was naked and she could feel his blue, fuzzy body rubbing up against her naked skin. She tried to move, but his hold on her was strong and dominating. She was all for spontaneity, but this was a little extreme.

"Uh…look Kurt, I'm all for thrill sex, but I'm a little sore. And would you mind lightening up a bit? You're hurting me," she said in discomfort.

"Oh don't vorry about pain, Tabitha. Soon, zhat vill be zhe last thing on your mind," said Kurt, his voice seething with aggressive lust.

The Ring of Virgil that was on his left hand began to glow bright red. Kurt's eyes began to glow as well. The power sensed a vulnerable soul and prepared to take her. All he had to do was let it work and enjoy the process. He reached around with his left hand and grasped her breast. The glowing from the ring flashed and Tabitha's entire body tensed.

It was like being hit with a wave of new energy. As soon as she felt it, something dark and powerful surged into her. It was like being shocked from the inside, striking her on every level from mind, to body, to soul. Tabitha suddenly found herself dizzy and her limbs went weak. She also felt aroused. This overwhelming feeling filled her with so many sensations. Everything around her was spinning. She gasped for air as her mind struggled to process this feeling. Then Kurt leaned in and whispered into her ear.

"I know how you feel, Tabitha. You don't belong vith zhe others. You're different zhan zhem. You are a free spirit in search of unrestrained pleasure. You vill not get zhat vith Xavier. But accept zhis darkness, courtesy if Mistress Selene, and you vill be open to a new world…one zhat you need only embrace to enjoy it."

Tabitha couldn't speak, but his words echoed in her mind. They struck at the very reasons why she had been frustrated lately. She really was different. She didn't behave or think like the others. But something about this feeling that was now consuming her felt different. It felt right in a ways. And as it surged through her, Kurt took it to the next level. Backing off slightly, the young mutant firmly grasped her wet body and forcibly entered her. When Tabitha felt this, something exploded inside her. It was like an explosion of sensations that consumed her from head to toe. It wasn't like normal sexual sensations. These were different in that they were very dark. It felt so wrong to feel them and even more wrong to embrace them. But she did it anyways.

Grinning intently, Kurt tightened his grip on her and ravaged her with darkness. The glowing on the ring intensified as the sensations grew. Tabitha let out howls of ecstasy mixed with madness. It was like she was going crazy, being so overwhelmed by this lust and power. The longer it went on, the more her mind seemed to shut down. It was as if every mindset she once had was being broken down and reduced to its most basic form. And she loved it.

Her body was soon rocked with orgasms. Kurt had one as well. But even after the blissful surge, he didn't even slow down. If anything, he kept going at it harder. Faster and faster, he ravaged her. The whole time, his eyes were glowing the same reddish color as the ring. More orgasms followed. Each time they hit Tabitha cried out. Her cries were sweet music to his ears and helped send him over the edge. He continued ravaging Tabitha's body without mercy, fucking her every which way he could. Through each position the pleasure built. Tabitha was giving into the darkness. Soon every last vestige of sanity and control was overrun by these sensations and the Tabitha Smith she knew faded in a myriad of orgasms and dark sensations.

"GIVE INTO THE DARKNESS!" Kurt grunted as he had her pinned up against the shower wall again.

"UH-UH-UH-AHHHHHHHH-OH-OH-I-I GIVE IN!" Tabitha cried out.

"VHAT VAS ZHAT? I DIDN'T HEAR YOU! SAY IT LOUDER!"

"I SAID I GIVE IN!"

As soon as she said those words her body was rocked with the most powerful orgasm yet. Her eyes became locked with Kurt's, which were still glowing a soft red. And as soon as the feeling washed over her body, her eyes started glowing red as well. Kurt grinned at the sight. It showed that the darkness had completely overtaken her. She didn't just give into it. She embraced it. And it led her to the greatest pleasure yet. He even felt a bit of it, which helped him climax one last time inside her.

Tabitha Smith was now officially entrapped in this dark feeling. Through Kurt, Selene's power had overtaken her mind, body, and soul. She didn't resist it anymore. She accepted it. Her mind was still a daze and her body was reeling. Every limb was too weak to hold her up. After Kurt pulled out and let her go, she fell to the floor of the shower. Traces of cum and feminine fluids dripped out of her pussy and ass. Her eyes were partially opened as she leaned back against the wall, trying to catch her breath and struggling to make sense of it all. When she regained some sense of coherence she looked up at Kurt, who stood proudly over her.

"Velcome to zhe vorld of darkness, Tabitha," he told her, "From now on, your soul is tied to Mistress Selene's. Follow her and more sensations like this vill follow. Do you understand?"

Tabitha, too dazed to talk, just nodded. Kurt smiled in approval.

"Good, now go back to your duties. Speak nothing of this and behave as though nothing is amiss. And vhen zhe time is right you vill be asked to serve in zhe name of darkness. Serve it vell and everything you ever vanted vill be yours."

Kurt teleported out of the shower, leaving Tabitha to digest what just happened. As she sat there, the shower still running and water still pouring down her a new mindset took hold. Her eyes briefly glowed again. This new feeling inside her was now etched into her being. She felt like a totally different person, one with a different drive and a different focus. Before she had been about fun, indulgence, and decadence. But now those needs took a back seat. Now she craved darkness and all the feelings that came along with it. Through her daze Tabitha smiled ominously. For the first time in her life her path was set. She was on the road to darkness. And there was no turning back.

* * *

**Training Arena Locker Rooms**

"Don't forget, Alex. We have another session tomorrow morning bright and early. So don't stay out partying like last night."

"I know! I know! Give it a rest already, Scott!" groaned Alex, "Stop trying to baby me."

"I will when you start acting mature for once," said Scott sternly, "Believe me, Alex, I'm trying to help you. I want you to succeed here. But you have to listen to me!"

"Whatever, bro," muttered Alex, "Now you mind leaving me alone so I can change? I think I can wash up without you drawing up a battle plan for me."

Scott just rolled his eyes and left Alex alone in the training arena locker room. He obviously wasn't in the mood for another brotherly spat. And it was a good thing too. Alex was not in the mood for any more of his scolding. It was bad enough he got stuck with extra training sessions because of his poor performance. He recently botched a sabotage mission against a Hellfire Club rival that forced Xavier to cover it up with his media contacts and he got in trouble for showing up late for several of Moria MacTaggart's teaching sessions. He was still doing his duties for the most part, just not as efficiently as others. And that's what was causing so much strain with Scott.

Alex groaned to himself as he stripped out of his training uniform. All this pestering from Scott was really starting to get to him. He understood his intentions and his heart was in the right place. Scott wanted him to be the best Hellfire associate he could be. He set higher standards for him than he did the others and every time he failed to meet them he got upset. It led to plenty of fights and plenty of resentment. It didn't help that Scott wielded so much more authority than him. He was Lord Xavier's golden boy. He could snap his fingers and an army would be at his feet ready to take his commands. And the most power he had was over the Hellfire servants. So it was hard not to get a little jealous.

"Damn you, Scott. Why do you have to make this so hard?" he muttered to himself.

He was down to his briefs and was about to start putting on his uniform when a voice behind him interrupted his thoughts.

"It doesn't have to be this way, you know? You do not have to keep living in you're brother's shadow."

Alex turned around to see that the voice belonged to Wanda, who was standing in the doorway wearing a more revealing variation of her Hellfire uniform. It consisted of a more revealing thong, a corset that barely contained her breasts, and matching stockings with garters that ran all the way up to her thighs. It was as if she was ready to go out on stage. But she was wearing it for a different reason.

"Oh, hi Wanda," asked Alex, a bit surprised to see her in here and wearing something so revealing, "I was just…thinking out loud."

"Were you now?" she said as she casually walked over, purposefully swaying her hips to get his attention, "It sounds to me like you're genuinely frustrated. I take it training with your brother hasn't done much to bring you closer. Is it reasonable to say it may even be driving you apart?"

"So what if it is?" said Alex, turning away from her, "What do you care anyways?"

Alex was about to just go about his business when his limbs abruptly froze and his body went ridged. He let out a grunt and quickly realized what was going on. Wanda had hexed him, making it so he couldn't keep ignoring her. It was an uncomfortable feeling. Then she used her powers to forcefully turn him back around so he was facing her. Only this time, she was standing right in his face with a mysterious look in her eyes.

"I care more than you think, Alex. But not for the reasons you may expect," she said with a mysterious grin, "Remember, I too have an obnoxious brother who constantly annoys me. But over the years I've found ways of working around it."

"Yeah? Do these ways include hexing people in their underwear for no reason?" said Alex, still tensing in discomfort.

"Sorry, but would you honestly hear me out if I didn't do something to get your attention?"

She had a point. He probably wouldn't have given her words much credence had she not literally forced him to listen. But it was still unpleasant. Luckily, she let him go. It gave him a minute to recover, but her eyes were still locked on his.

"There now, feeling better?" she said, reaching out and caressing his manly chest.

"Yeah, definitely better," he said a bit short of breath, "So why the sudden interest in my family affairs?"

"I have my reasons. But forget that for a moment. What if I told you there was a way for you to rise above your brother? What if there was a clear and simple way to not only better him, but bring him down to size?"

Alex looked at her suspiciously. Wanda always seemed a little off to him so he had to be careful. But none-the-less, such an offer held a great deal of intrigue.

"That depends," he answered, "What kind of ways are we talking about here? Because I don't think you and I share the same mindset when it comes to tactics."

"Oh I beg to differ," said Wanda, moving in closer so that her breasts were pressing up against his chest, "You and I are a lot more similar than you think. You resent your brother because he wants to control you. He wants to dictate your destiny to what he thinks is best. And that makes you angry and frustrated."

Alex was really finding it hard to concentrate now. There was just something in her eyes that was drawing him in. That and her body pressing up against his was making it very difficult to think rationally. He knew she was trying to lure him in, but he found himself putting up minor resistance if that.

"It doesn't have to be that way though," she told him in a more seductive tone, "You can rise above your brother and anyone else. You just have to learn to embrace certain…ideas."

"Really? Ideas huh?" said Alex, becoming more dazed as he gazed into her eyes, "What kind of ideas."

Wanda grinned sadistically and leaned in to whisper into his ear. Now with her body pressing up against his, both his hormones and his attention was all on her. And that's all she needed to deliver her message. And she summed it up best in one simple word.

"Darkness…"

Alex then felt a strange feeling come over him. As soon as Wanda said those words his world was shocked into chaos. His body tensed and his eyes widened. It was as if something reached inside and shattered everything that made up his being. And in place of that emptiness a new energy consumed him. It was unlike anything he ever felt before. It was sinister and dark. At first he tried to shake it off, but then he looked Wanda in the eye again and his resistance faltered.

The ring on her left hand flashed briefly and her eyes began glowing. She could feel the power of darkness surging through her and mixed with her hex bolts, it was very potent. It had to be because she sensed some resistance from this boy. As much as he resented his brother, Scott did instill in him a sense of judgment. But that was nothing she couldn't get around. Using the power her mistress had taught her, she prepared to break this man down until he was a loyal minion of darkness.

"You have no idea how important you are, Alex," said Wanda, "You possess something vital that my Mistress cannot do without. So consider this a mutual gain. You help us and we'll help you. Join us, and we'll see to it that you never live in your brother's shadow ever again."

"Wanda, wait I…" he began.

But Wanda silenced him again, this time by pulling him into a hard kiss. This filled Alex with even more dark energy. The ring flashed again and his mind and body became paralyzed with this power. He couldn't think anymore and he couldn't reason. He could only operate on his most basic instinct. For Wanda, that meant he was prone to a little remolding. And she knew just how to start.

"Relax, Alex. You don't need to decide now. Allow me to provide a little 'incentive' first," she grinned.

Summoning the power of her hex bolts, Wanda's body glowed a dark purplish color briefly. Then with a simple hand gesture, Alex's boxers were ripped off. He didn't flinch or cringe in any way. He was in too dazed a state to care. But he was aware of what was going on and when she reached forth to feel his manly flesh, he moaned. Spurred by his reaction, Wanda reached behind and undid the back of her corset. Then using her powers she let it fall off and float it to the side. She then pulled off her leather gloves, leaving her completely naked from the waist up. She had the young man in her power now and she was not going to let go.

Falling to her knees, Wanda rubbed his growing arousal. Using her hex powers again, she chanted a little spell Selene taught her. The area around his lower body glowed the same purplish color as her hex bolts. Alex groaned at the feeling. He experienced magic before during sex rituals, but Wanda was a bit more 'forceful' with her spells. But that wasn't all she was forceful with. As soon as he was aroused she attacked him with a relentless round of oral teasing. Alex grunted hard, having to lean back against the wall to support himself. His legs went weak and his world around him was spinning. He still couldn't think or reason. His only focus was on this dark feeling brewing inside him.

"Mmm…you like how that feels, don't you?" grinned Wanda, "It'll feel even better if you just let go and surrender to me."

It was so tempting. She could tell he wanted more. But he continued to resist a little. So she stepped up her efforts. She was a little rough with him, doing it so hard and thoroughly that Alex started gasping for air. But with the help of the ring and a little extra magic, he could not hold it in anymore.

"Ohhhhhh!" moaned Alex.

"Go ahead," grinned Wanda, "Let it out. Enjoy the feeling."

Alex grit his teeth as he got his release. As the feelings consumed him, the ring flashed and his body was enveloped on Wanda's hex bolts again. This amplified the sensations, causing him to moan loudly and nearly fall over. The feeling was so strong and intoxicating. The pleasure mixed with the darkness and he felt it consume him further. But he still hadn't crossed that line. And Wanda was far from finished.

"Don't get too comfortable. We're just getting started," grinned Wanda as she stood up.

"Wanda, I don't think I…"

"Do yourself a favor Alex," she said as she leered over him, "Don't think."

With a look of sexual hunger dominating her face Wanda sensually slithered out of her thong and garters, leaving only her black stockings on. AShe was very much aroused and very much intent on satisfying her carnal desires. Only with the ring and the magic instilled in her by Selene, it was a very dark desire. While Alex was still recovering, Wanda used her hex bolts to surround him in another field of hex energy. The young man groaned in discomfort as he was forcefully levitated into the air. Then by Wanda's whim, he was laid down on his back on a nearby bench. His limbs were limp and he didn't have the power to move or get up. This dark feeling wasn't just all-consuming, it was paralyzing. He was completely at her mercy and she knew it. For a moment she admired his prone form on the bench. Then she chanted another spell to get him aroused again. This time it was even more uncomfortable because it was still sensitive. But Wanda didn't care. Once he was hard again she crawled on top of him and positioned herself over him She then grabbed a firm hold of his hips and plunged down onto him. As soon as he felt this he let out a sharp gasp.

Drivin by darkness, Wanda began to vigorously ravage his body with hers. Moans and grunts of ecstasy soon filled the locker room. Alex could do nothing but just lay there, letting Wanda go to work on him. Her nails raked up and down his chest, leaving some scratch marks. But he was in too dazed a state to care. As she rode him her body glowed in the distinct purplish halo of her hex bolts. This was normal and Alex had seen it before in sex rituals. But what really stood out this time was her eyes. They were glowing dark red along with the ring and it was from this that more darkness filled his soul.

Alex's expression was a mix of daze and pleasure while Wanda's was focused and dominating. The dark look in her eyes intensified as she stepped up her movements. This really got her going and helped push Wanda to the edge. She let out a cry of ecstasy as she had an orgasm. Alex grunted as he felt his draw near. But for some reason, he couldn't do it. He wanted to so desperately and tried to let go. His mind was a mess and all he could think about was getting his release. But for some reason he couldn't. It was as if something was holding him back.

"Oh no you don't!" grinned Wanda, her eyes flashing red again, "You're not going get it until I say so!"

"But I…"

"No buts, Alex!" she said strongly, "You can get your release, but only after you completely give into the darkness! And since you're still resisting, I guess I'll have to give you even more incentive!"

This was starting to get out of control, but there was nothing Alex Summers could do about it. He couldn't focus and this darkness that was surging through him was so powerful. He couldn't fight it and he barely tried. All he could do was lay there and let Wanda continue her assault.

Wanda didn't need to rest long. She quickly resumed the fervent sexual rhythm. And like before, she did it hard and fast. As she did, Alex's body withered and squirmed. But he remained at her mercy. It was intoxicating, sending waves of dark pleasure all through her body. Alex felt it too, but she still didn't let him climax. She used her hex powers to hold it back, making for a torturous kind of ecstasy that was driving him wild with sensations. Soon his grunts turned to all out groans. It was hard to tell if they were from pleasure or pain, but it was so intense it looked as though he was going crazy.

Wanda loved this. It was a page right out of Selene's torture lessons. She saw her do this to men to the point where they went completely insane. The mind can only take so much pleasure. Flood the system enough and the victim will either give in or die. But if anyone was going to die they might as well die in an overwhelming rush of pleasure. But she wasn't out to kill Alex with this. She was to break his will and get him to submit to darkness. And the more she road him the more his resistance faltered. She went onto climax numerous times. Every time she let out a euphoric moan and dug her nails into his flesh, leaving more scratch marks. She didn't even slow down in between. She loved it and wouldn't let up even as Alex cried out in pain. Eventually, he could take no more.

"I GIVE IN! I GIVE IN!"

"SAY IT LIKE YOU MEAN IT!" commanded Wanda, "SCREAM IT AT THE TOP OF YOUR LUNGS! SCREAM THAT YOU GIVE INTO THE DARKNESS!"

"I GIVE INTO THE DARKNESS! I GIVE IN! I GIVE IN!"

Grinning in triumph, Wanda was convinced. She could see from the maddened look on his face that he meant it. His resistance had fallen. The same red glow that had dominated her eyes suddenly flashed in his as well, a clear sign that the darkness had taken over. And for that, she gave him what he wanted and let him get his release.

Alex let out a cry of pain and pleasure as he finally climaxed. This extra powerful surge pushed Wanda over the edge one last time as well. The purplish hex halo surrounding her body exploded in a burst of energy as another surge of pleasure filled her. It was pleasure of the greatest level, filled with darkness and malevolence. To Wanda it was a familiar feeling that kept getting better every time. But to Alex it was an entirely new experience and it left an indelible mark on his soul.

When the feeling passed and the hexing stopped, Wanda rose up off the worn out young man and stood over him with wet fluids still dripping down her inner thighs. He looked utterly spent and exhausted. But his eyes maintained that same reddish hue from the ring. It showed he had been taken by the darkness. He may have put up a decent fight as any Summers would, but in the end he gave in. And now he was one of them.

"Welcome to the other side, Alex," said Wanda, "When you gather yourself, you will act the same as if nothing happened. But never forget you are now a soldier of darkness. When the time comes you will step forth and serve us, no matter what we ask of you. Understand?"

Alex, still dazed and reeling, rose up and looked at her with a new look of intent.

"Yes, I understand," he said in a flat tone.

"Good," grinned Wanda, "Now go back to humoring your brother. But don't get too comfortable. Soon you'll be the one commanding him. Just be patient and all the rewards of darkness will be yours."

Alex just nodded, his expression not changing. Satisfied with his answer Wanda gathered her clothes and left, leaving Alex to take in what just happened. He had just been tempted and tormented into embracing darkness. His old problems with Scott and the bitterness he often carried with him seemed irrelevant now in the face of this new feeling. None of it mattered anymore. Only darkness mattered. He just got a taste of it and even though he resisted, he was now officially hooked. Now he was going to walk his own path. And if Scott stood in his way, he wouldn't hesitate to take him. Scott had guided his destiny long enough. Now it was his turn.

* * *

**Hellfire Library**

Monet St. Croix never considered herself a very sexual person. Growing up she was too busy being a daddy's girl and studying hard to make her family proud. She never had time for relationships let alone exploring her sexuality. She did have a handful of lovers, but that was about it. But a lot had changed since she joined the Hellfire Club. Since that first day when she experienced her first sex ritual, a new world opened up to her. Sex became more than something overly horny youths did. It gave her a sense of fulfillment she once never thought possible. And after Mistress Selene gave her a taste of darkness, it was even more amazing. But now she was about to face her first real test.

Armed with the Ring of Virgil, she had to lure Roberto Da Costa into the path of darkness. She had just started down that path herself, but Mistress Selene had already primed her for it when she recruited her. Bringing in someone else who wasn't exactly conditioned was a bit trickier, but compared to the others it should be easy. Roberto had already shown signs of frustration with Xavier and the others. He was hot-headed and short tempered in more ways than one. He was also clearly unsatisfied with his current state in the Inner Circle, leaving him open to other influences. But he would still need a little 'nudge' to send him into the world of darkness.

Monet hoped to deliver that nudge. Her main weapon was the ring, but Mistress Selene also wanted her to test some of her other developing talents. At the moment she was wearing a black bath robe, which she normally wore when she got out of the shower. And underneath she had a little surprise for Roberto. It may not get him to surrender to the darkness, but it would definitely get his attention at the very least. And if that and the ring wasn't enough, she was to use more 'physical' means.

This was definitely a far cry from the elaborate business tactics she employed while working at X-Industrial. Even for someone like her who had so much power and a genius IQ, something as basic as sex and seduction was still a challenge. She had participated in some sex rituals. She even had some cosmetic surgery to augment her breasts a bit. But she never took on someone directly like this. But Monet never shied away from a challenge before and she wasn't going to start now.

She found Roberto in the library, sleeping on top of a stack of books. It was almost humorous because it looked as though he had actually been studying up. All those punishments and criticisms from Lord Xavier, Scott, and Warpath must have actually gotten through. But he just wasn't the studying kind. That was okay with her because it would make her job much easier.

"A little light reading, Roberto?" she said.

Roberto instinctively shot up from his light sleep.

"Huh? What?" he said in a drowsy tone.

He rubbed his eyes and looked to see Monet standing before him. She looked somewhat amused and when he looked at the pile of books he had he saw why.

"Oh uh…yeah, you could say that," he muttered.

"Doesn't seem very stimulating if you're falling asleep," said Monet as she leaned up against a nearby bookcase.

"Tell me about it," groaned Roberto as he stretched his tired arms, "But I gotta do it. Lord Xavier says I'm behind and if I'm going to get ahead in this place I need to keep up. That and my dad is sort of expecting me to make some progress here."

"Ah fathers, I know how encouraging they can be. They want us to be as successful as them and don't give any thought to the obstacles in our way."

"That's for sure," sighed Roberto, "But what can I do? He wants me to get ahead and in order to get ahead here I have to stop making an ass of myself! And the only way to do it is to follow Lord Xavier's lofty criteria."

His tone was bitter and dry as he closed the book he had been reading and tossed it aside. He clearly wanted to get ahead here, but wasn't too keen on his current path. It must have been daunting because the Brazilian boy didn't seem all that confident he could manage it. Monet remembered feeling the same way about her father. And that's how she found herself on her current path. Maybe this was her chance to show Roberto the same way.

"Oh I don't know. Studying and working hard is all well and good, but it's not for everybody," said Monet as she suggestively leaned over the table where Roberto was sitting, "There are other ways to get ahead you know."

"Well if you know them I'd love to hear them. Anything is better than this," said Roberto.

Monet gave him her best seductive smile. She hadn't mastered it in the way other women had, but Roberto sure seemed to take notice. She also leaned over a bit, giving him a nice glimpse of her breasts into her robe. She was getting the reaction she wanted so far. Now she could take it to another level.

"The way I see it you have two choices," Monet explained, trying not to sound too commanding, "You can work hard like this, earn your way into Xavier's graces, and over a long period gain enough status to move up in the Inner Circle. Or you can do it the easy way, which just so happens to be far more in line with the true nature of the Hellfire Club."

"And what way might that be?" asked Roberto intently.

Monet leaned in closer, making sure he got a much nicer view of her breasts. Then she spoke to him in the most sensual tone a bookworm like her could muster.

"You make a deal with certain outside forces that have the power to grant you what you desire. And you follow through on that deal, letting nothing stand in your way."

"What kind of deal are we talking about here? And what kind of force would be powerful enough anyways?" asked Roberto, getting a little nervous at what she was implying.

"What else? A deal with the darkness."

Roberto looked at her strangely. Was she serious? It certainly didn't sound like something Miss Perfect would say. But then again she was never one to joke around.

"Darkness? What's that like? A deal with the devil?"

"Not quite," said Monet, scorning her choice of words, "But it's the next best thing."

Roberto was still clearly skeptical, even with an attractive woman leaning over him.

"Right, and you say that's supposed to be the easy way?"

"Trust me, it is," said Monet, "I've already taken it."

"Yeah? So then why aren't you Queen or King or something?"

"Because there's more to it than just gaining a title. It involves more finesse than cunning. It's been very easy for me to pick up."

"That's easy for you to say. You're Miss Perfect," scoffed Roberto, "How would a guy like me get involved in this 'darkness' you say is so great?"

His tone was still dry with sarcasm. But it gave Monet the perfect way to make her move. Looking down at the Ring of Virgil, she felt the power activate. It sensed a soul vulnerable to its influence. Now it was on her to reel him in for the side of darkness. Leaning in closer, Monet placed a hand on his chin. He didn't notice the Ring of Virgil on her hand, but as soon as she touched him he felt it.

"Since you're so hands on how about I just show you?" she said seductively.

Then with her hand still on his chin she kissed him. It was hard and deep and she felt something in him give way as she did it. That same feeling consumed her too. The ring flashed and her eyes flashed as well. As she shoved her tongue into his mouth he let out a deep groan, as if this feeling was a bit overwhelming. Soon Roberto was completely entranced. Monet also found herself becoming very excited. That darkness she first felt with Selene was summoned to the surface. Throwing aside her usual carefully presented poise, she let the feeling take her over.

After she parted she was staring at Roberto with red glowing eyes. Roberto was drawn to them like as if he were in a trance. That sarcasm from early was completely gone and now he had her full attention. With his eyes on her she seductively undid the sash to her robe and let it fall to the floor, revealing her fully naked body. She watched as Roberto rose up and approached her nude form, looking so desperate to feel her. She had drawn him in. Now the fun part could begin.

"You know what you have to do, Roberto," she said, "Just lay back and give in. I'll show you how to take the dark path. And rest assured, you're going to enjoy it."

"Yes ma'am," said Roberto in a dazed tone.

Monet, now fueled by the dark energy from the ring attacked Roberto with her lips again. As she kissed him she literally ripped off his clothes. She grabbed his shirt from the top and tore it down from the center, shredding it along with the buttons and tossing it aside. The seemed to catch Roberto a little off guard, but he was too dazed to care. He was about to go for his pants, but she beat him to it. She grabbed the hem and ripped them off as well along with his boxers.

Once out of his clothes she started backing him towards the wall, aggressively kissing him and pressing her naked body up against his. The whole time he remained entranced by her gaze, especially her glowing eyes. And the more Monet realized how much control she had over him, the more she exploited it. Using her mutant strength she literally pushed him onto a nearby chair and held him down by the shoulder. Then while standing over him she stared down with a dominating glance.

"Don't even think about moving from that seat," she told him strongly.

Roberto nodded, his mind too befuddled to form any coherent response. Monet, getting into the sexual spirit, pushed him back into the chair and attacked him with more aggressive kissing. She kissed him so hard she bit his lip at times. He groaned in discomfort, but it didn't stop her. He was so entranced by her he wasn't sure where to put his hands. Then Monet guided them onto her body, helping build her own arousal while further enticing him. Now she was fully aroused and with the darkness flowing through her she was hungry for more pleasure.

Grabbing a firm hold of his shoulders, Monet straddled his waist so her legs were arched around the chair. She then positioned herself over him, but she didn't just plunge down onto him. Mistress Selene encouraged her to tease her victims a little. So let him rub up against her a bit at first. Roberto moaned at the feeling. She could sense how bad he wanted it. But she wasn't going to give it to him until she was convinced of his desire. The ring was filling him with so much darkness and his soul seemed quite open to it. But she needed more than that.

"You're mine, Da Costa," she said intently, "You want it?"

"Y-yes," he said through his daze.

"How bad to you want it?"

"I want it…so bad," he said as he gazed into her eyes.

"Then tell me you're willing to make a deal with darkness," she said, "Tell me that you accept it and will follow it to wherever it may lead you!"

"I…I do," he said.

"I don't believe you! Say it like you mean it!"

"I…I DO!" he shouted.

"Say you give into the darkness!" Monet commanded.

"I give into the darkness!"

"Tell me you'll follow it no matter what!"

"I'll…I'll follow it no matter what!" he repeated.

Monet grinned at his distant state. She liked this, having this kind of power over someone and watching them submit to her. This must be the kind of power Selene was talking about when she first approached her. It was a far cry than anything she ever encountered before and it was hers to savor.

"Good boy," she told him, "Now open your body and soul and let the darkness take you over!"

Holding on tight, she plunge down ontohi. The sharp, penetrating feeling sent a wave of sensations through her body. Her eyes flashed and so did the ring as the darkness took over. It was powerful, intoxicating, and exhilarating. Monet, who was usually so calm and collected, let go of her inhibitions and began riding the young Brazilian relentlessly. She watched as Roberto's expression contorted in a mix of pleasure and madness. He was completely under her control and just sat there gazing into her eyes.

Monet's pleasured moans filled the area. Roberto grunted and gasped with each sensation. He was paralyzed under her power. He could barely move or think straight. Everything was in chaos. His whim now followed this dark energy that had consumed him so completely. The more he gazed into Monet's eyes the more it overtook him. All the pent up anger, frustration, and resentment he felt for not being able to get what he wanted here just melted away. As he felt Monet's naked body against his, he realized that this was what he truly wanted. This was what he needed. And he didn't resist it.

Roberto looked as though he was going mad with every movement. Monet just looked more dominating as it went on, getting off not just on the mere act of sex itself but the control she had over him. It was almost just as intense. The darkness seemed to feed off it and it led her to her first major climax. When she felt it coming she tensed her body, nearly bruising him in the process because of her strength. But she lightened up just as the orgasmic sensations surged through her body.

This sent Roberto over the edge as well. He closed his eyes and threw his head back as he let out a maddened cry of euphoria. She watched as he bathed in the feeling, overwhelmed by sensations and this strange dark power. But she didn't let him rest for long. She grabbed his face again and made him look her in the eye once more. The glowing in them was intensifying and Roberto was once again lost in them.

"I take it you're convinced now?" said Monet as she rose up off him.

Roberto just nodded, too out of it to form words.

"Good, then this is what will happen," she explained, "You're going to put these books away, get dressed, and continue with your duties as if nothing is amiss. Then when the time is right, you will be called upon to make good on your deal with darkness. Do your part well and all your desires and ambitions will be fulfilled."

Roberto cast a sinister smile, confirming her decree. Monet smiled back as she picked up her robe and put it back on. Looking at Roberto, she admired her work. He was a little bruised in some areas and she probably could have left fewer scratch marks, but it wasn't bad for her first attempt at seduction. Roberto didn't put up much resistance, but she still managed to really reel him in. Now Mistress Selene had another ally to help her accomplish her ultimate goal. Nobody except her knew what it was, but if what she experienced so far was any indication it was sure to be something for the ages.

* * *

**Lorna's Quarters**

Life had taken many turns for Lorna. Some had been good and some had been pretty bad. But lately, nearly every turn her life took had been good. Since she joined the Hellfire Club, she had a lot more going for her. Visiting her mother was refreshing. The Hellfire doctors assured her they were keeping her comfortable and taking good care of her. With her physical and psychological ailments, there was no telling how much time she had. But just seeing her smile again was enough to make her feel better. Having Pietro around sure helped as well. Things between them continued to improve. He was still a bit cocky and a little arrogant at times, but he still had a sweet side. He was fiercely protective and supportive of her and had done a lot to help her assert herself in the Inner Circle. It was getting to a point where she really looked at him as family.

Wanda, however, was a different story. She didn't take nearly as well to being a half-sister as she hoped. She was still distant around her and constantly critical of her. She often pointed out how she was weak at times and wasn't really to really hurt people to get the job done. But she was only doing as much as she had to, just as Xavier taught her. But that wasn't enough for Wanda. She got the feeling she was a little jealous of her because Pietro was caring for her more. But that probably wasn't the only reason. Wanda had any number of issues and she had given up trying to figure her out.

Overall, they both helped her adjust to life in the Inner Circle in their own way. And Lord Xavier and Mistress Selene were pleased with her progress. She showed a willingness to attack their enemies, using her powers to full effect. Just last week she was able to kill a rival associate using just some paperclips. She also did her part at Club Hellfire. Emma and Jean helped her a lot in mastering the arts of sex and seduction. Alex Summers also gave her plenty of practice, but that was another story.

At the moment she was in her room, sorting out her outfit for her next shift. She had yet to develop her own style at the club. Kitty had her school girl outfit. Jubilee had this Asian kimono that she often used with great success. And Emma had the whole white theme. She was still working on hers. Standing in front of a mirror, she held up a couple of outfits to her body. She was wearing only green lingerie underwear with matching bra and panties. But she couldn't just go on stage like this. She needed something to set her apart.

"Okay let's see…I could go with the sexy cop uniform or the hippie," she said, holding up both to her body, "I'm from San Francisco, the hippie capital of the world. But Alex always told me he thought the cop uniform looked good on me. Maybe I should just alternate between both."

She did a few poses, trying to imagine what it would look like on stage in front of a crowd of horny men. Stripping was more art than science and she never would have guessed there was so much to it. But it was part of her Hellfire duties.

She thought about inviting Alex in so he could act as a 'test subject' for these outfits. She always enjoyed trying out new things with him. She smiled at some of the intimate moments they shared together. Even though she hooked up with some of the other male pawns, Alex was different. He was exciting and willing to take risks. He also wasn't afraid to get a little extra passionate when he had to. Sometimes he went overboard, especially during training. It got him (and her for that matter) into trouble a few times. But she still had a soft spot for him. Except lately she was starting to worry.

She was about to set the outfits aside for the night when her door abruptly opened. Startled, Lorna instinctively covered up a bit using her costumes.

"Warren! Would it kill you to knock?" she scorned.

"Sorry," he said in a flat tone, "But I need to talk to you."

"Well can it wait? I have a shift at Club Hellfire in an hour," said Lorna as she started gathering her things.

"Unfortunately it can't."

Warren then closed the door behind him and walked up to the young woman, who was still in just her bra and panties. Just looking at her, he could feel that dark urge growing inside him. The Ring of Virgil, which was on his left hand, could already sense it. A soul was near and it sought to corrupt it. And the darkness that was already inside him was fueling its hunger.

"Are you okay, Warren? You look a little…off," said Lorna, backing away slightly as he walked up to her.

"I'm fine," he told her, trying to maintain his demeanor, "I just came here to deliver a message from Mistress Selene. You should know, she's taken quite an interest in you."

"She has? Why? Did I do something wrong?"

"Of course not," Warren assured her as he leered over her, "It's not about anything you did or didn't do. It's a little more complicated than that, as things with Mistress Selene often are. But it involves certain issues I know you've been troubled by since you arrived. Namely your family."

Lorna shifted uncomfortably. She respected and followed Mistress Selene as much as anybody else, but something about her always turned her off. And the idea of her taking interest in her mother or Pietro didn't sit right for a second.

"You visited your mother recently, did you not?" said the winged mutant.

"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?" asked Lorna.

"And Pietro went with you, didn't he?"

"You didn't answer my question, Warren," she said in a more irked tone, "What does this have to do with Mistress Selene?"

"No need to get hostile," he said in an innocent sounding tone, "Just tell me, for the sake of curiosity, how important it is that you have a good relationship with your family?"

Lorna looked at the older mutant strangely. He never took an interest in her before now. The only interaction she ever had with him was during sex rituals and even then he didn't say much. Yet here he was asking her these very personal questions about her family, and on Mistress Selene's behalf no less. It was a touchy subject that she didn't even talk much about even with Alex. And the look she saw in Warren's eyes wasn't making her feel any less uncomfortable about this situation.

"I'm not entirely sure this is an appropriate time or place to have this conversation," she said, "I really have to get going."

"Just answer the question," he pushed her, not letting her turn away, "How important is it?"

"It's very important, okay!" said Lorna, getting more annoyed, "Shouldn't that be a given?"

"Important as in just another facet of your life or important as in something that you consider a big part of who you are?"

"What does that even mean?" said Lorna dryly.

"Okay, let me phrase that another way," said Warren, his calm tone never wavering "Do you feel it's more important to you than it is to others? Perhaps they take it for granted, but you don't."

Lorna wasn't sure whether Warren really wanted to know or if he was just reading from a script or something. His tone was so flat and emotionless, as if there was no light in his soul. His expression was so flat and his gaze so hallow. Her every inclination told her to look away, but something in his eyes kept her locked in. She still hesitated to answer, but she couldn't turn away. So she answered.

"Okay, I admit it is a lot more important to me than it is to others. It always has been. I'm an only child to a single mother. I didn't even know I had siblings up until recently. So yeah, it's very important that I keep what few relationships I have."

Warren smiled, which was his first real expression he showed since she entered. But it wasn't a normal smile. It had a sinister undertone to it that made Lorna cringe a little. Then Warren inched closer to her. She backed away again, only to fall back onto the foot of her bed. She was still locked into Warren's eyes. There was something in them that just wouldn't let her look away. It didn't help that she was only in her underwear. Then with his face mere inches from hers he whispered to her.

"You're right. Family relationships are important. That's why Mistress Selene wants to help you with yours. That's why I'm here…to extend an offer from her to you."

"An offer? What kind of an offer?" said Lorna warily.

"A special kind…one that will require you to embrace certain tenants you may not be comfortable with."

Now Lorna was really concerned.

"Warren, I don't think you should…"

"Relax, you worry too much," he said with a dark grin, "What she's offering is worth it, trust me. Here, let me give you a taste."

Warren then leaned in and captured her lips in a deep kiss. It caught Lorna off guard, but she didn't resist. The Ring of Virgil flashed dark red and Warren's eyes flashed as well. Lorna tensed in a state of shock, as if something had struck her from within. In this state Warren pinned her down on her bed, holding her by her wrists down by her side and allowing his body weight to press against her. His overpowering demeanor left her no room to move. She was trapped and he wasn't going to let her go until he filled her with darkness.

Lorna's mind was spinning. As Warren kissed her, she felt this strange feeling consume her. It got her aroused, but at the same time it sent shivers down her spine. Something was trying to reach her. She didn't know what it was, but it seemed to be emanating from Warren. She closed her eyes, but she still felt his penetrating gaze on her. She tried to move, but his grip was very strong. Either she had been weakened or Warren had been strengthened somehow. His kissing soon became more rough and fervent. He shoved his tongue into her mouth and nibbled on her lips. It caused her tense in discomfort, but this feeling wouldn't let her go.

She didn't know what was going on. This dark energy that she felt in Warren's presence was so overwhelming yet intoxicating. It was every feeling she had ever been denied. At times she even found herself kissing back, wanting to feel it more. But then when she opened her eyes and looked at Warren again, she saw something else. It was like he was daring her to let out every she ever had. It was so tempting, but something about it still didn't seem right.

"Warren…wait!" she got out.

"Why wait? You want this, don't you?"

He was right. A part of her did want this. But it wasn't the part of her she wanted to let out. She closed her eyes again and looked away. Warren grabbed her face and tried to make her look him in the eye. But at this point Lorna had enough.

"Warren stop!" she commanded.

"Don't resist," he coaxed her, "You know it…"

But she didn't let him finish.

"I said STOP!"

Suddenly, a lamp and a some metal jewelry rose up from her dresser and flew towards him. Before Warren to shield himself, it hit him right in the head.

"Augh!" he groaned in pain.

The lamp broke as it hit him on the head and the metal jewelry struck him right in the shoulder. Loosing his focus, he fell off her and stumbled to the floor. Lorna remained flat on her back, gasping for air. She was still in a dazed state of mind, but the feeling that had been trying to consume her was gone now. It had left with Warren.

The Ring of Virgil abruptly stopped glowing as did Warren's eyes. Now he had a monster headache and it wasn't just from the lamp. Looking up at Lorna, he saw that she was still out of it. She was holding her head, groaning in pain. It was as if something hit her as well. Then he looked down at the ring and it dawned on him.

'_Damn it! She rejected it!'_

Mistress Selene warned him of this. The Ring of Virgil was a powerful relic, but like all relics it had its limits. It could only corrupt souls that were predisposed for darkness. Lorna's obviously wasn't one of them. For a moment it seemed as though she was giving in, but there was too much goodness in her for the darkness to consume her. That meant she would not join them as Mistress Selene hoped. She would remain on the outside. But that was a secondary concern at the moment.

"Ugh, Lorna? Lorna, what the hell?!" exclaimed Warren as he rose up.

"Hnn…Warren?" she groaned as she rose up from the bed, "What the hell just happened?"

"What do you mean what just happened?! You just…"

But he stopped in mid sentence as he looked back down at the ring. He saw it flash briefly and quickly realized what it just did. Mistress Selene warned him that some may resist the darkness. And for those that did successfully, they couldn't have them running to Lord Xavier. So she had a fail-safe spell instilled on the ring. If someone successfully resisted the darkness, they would suffer a brief memory loss. It would prevent them from going to Lord Xavier and prevent him from picking up on their stray thoughts.

With this in mind, Warren recollected himself and addressed the young woman as casually as he could.

"Nothing, I just stopped by to tell you you're shift begins soon."

Lorna looked at him strangely. But then she looked over at her clock radio and it showed he was right. It was close to her shift. She groaned again, unable to remember what just happened. She remembered coming back to her room, sifting through some clothes, but after that it was a total blank. She didn't even remember falling asleep on her bed. She must have been having a bad dream or something because she was short of breath and had a major headache. But whatever it had been it was gone from her mind now.

"Right…my shift. Sorry, I must have dozed off or something," she said, rubbing her head, "Oh man, my head hurts. What happened?"

"I don't know," Warren lied, "But hurry up. And sorry about your lamp. I sort of tripped over it."

"Don't worry about it," she said, looking over at the mess, "Just tell Lord Xavier I'm on my way."

Warren nodded. He looked at her closely before leaving to make sure she really didn't remember what just happened. Once he was satisfied he left her room, still rubbing his head. Lorna wasn't the strongest girl in the world, but she knew how to use those powers of hers. He could see why Mistress Selene wanted her. But it looked as though they were going to have to find another way to get her involved. He tempted her with darkness and she resisted. That meant she had more good in her than darkness. It was frustrating, but at least she wouldn't remember anything. And knowing Mistress Selene, she had a backup plan. One way or another, she would get what she want. She always did.

* * *

**George Washington Bridge**

It was late at night and the skies over Manhattan had opened up. A steady rain began falling shortly after sunset and it had been pouring all through the night. It made for a dreary, slow evening. Traffic was slowed and few pedestrians braved such weather. But there were some who braved the late hour and the weather to conduct their affairs. Charles Xavier and Moria MacTaggart had never been averse to scheduling unusual meetings at unusual times. Tonight was no exception. Near the entrance to the George Washington Bridge, they parked their limousine at a vacant corner. Sage was the driver, who also made sure they had an appropriate cover. Officially, they were out for an emergency business meeting with one of Hellfire's many subsidies. But unofficially, they had another meeting scheduled.

"It's almost one," said Moria as she checked her watch, "They should be here by now."

"They'll be here," said Xavier confidently, "They're never late."

"They're cutting it close," she said, her voice wrought with concern, "Are you sure about this, Charles? Bringing them in is risky, especially at this stage."

"I know, but we need as many allies as we can get," said the Black King.

"Too many and Selene may get suspicious."

"Which is why we must make sure they are allies we can trust," said Charles strongly, "And I trust these two more than the vast majority of the Hellfire army. Moreover, they have skills we may need."

Moria didn't argue that. Plotting within the Hellfire Club was always a risky venture. Skills were important and so was trust. Bravery was also a must. Most people, even those within the Hellfire Club's vast organization, weren't foolhardy enough to oppose Selene. For the few that dared, every move had to be made with the utmost care. She and Xavier built their power on such careful planning, but the challenge before them was different. This wasn't just a plot. It was a lifeline that had to have all the right pieces if it was to work.

She checked her watch again and it now read one in the morning on the dot. Seconds later, an unmarked black van pulled up next to the limo and two familiar figures stepped out. It was Remy and Ororo, fresh off their latest job from Sinister. Grabbing an umbrella, Xavier stepped out as well, holding the door for her as he addressed his two most trusted thieves.

"Thank you for meeting me out here," he said, "I apologize for the unorthodox location and the ungodly hour of the night."

"It's okay, sir. We're used to it," said Ororo, "But we'll have to make this quick. Sinister expects this latest shipment of chemicals to be in his possession within the hour."

"It won't take long, I assure you," said the Black King, "I don't think I need to tell you that this meeting is completely off the record."

"Oui, we know the drill, boss. You don't need to mince words. We all know what this is about," said Remy, "So what do you say we ditch the formalities and get on with it?"

Xavier turned towards Moria, who just nodded in affirmation. Time was short and they had to be clear about this.

"I'm sure ye both know how active Sinister has been lately," said Moria, "And ye should also know we've been watching him."

"And how's that going?" inquired Ororo.

"About as well as any investigation can for a man like Sinister," Xavier answered.

"In other words, you don't have squat," said Remy.

"The man covers his tracks well. Would you expect anything less from him?" said Moria, "But we all know he's planning something. We also suspect Selene may be planning something as well."

"Oh that can't be good," said Remy, "Those two is bad enough on their own!"

"That's putting it mildly," said Ororo in a serious tone, "And I take it she's covering her tracks as well."

"She always does and we will continue to monitor them both, but do not expect them to reveal much," said Xavier, "That is why Moria and I have been putting together a contingency plan. Should either one of them make a move, we'll be ready for them."

"Sounds like the smart thing to do," said Remy, "So why is we here?"

Xavier stepped closer, his expression shifting. He let his stern, business-like demeanor fade and shift to a man just reaching out to a trusted friend.

"Because you both are a major part of this," he told them, "Do you think Sinister is just going to stand by and let you walk free knowing what you know?"

"The thought had crossed our minds," said Ororo, "I've been around enough men like Sinister to know true scum when I see it."

"And have you made any plans to counter his agenda?" questioned Moria, "Because you know he'll move on you if he thinks it will help his agenda."

Ororo and Remy exchanged looks. As good as they were at thieving, planning these kinds of things were not their strong point. They knew it and with all the work they had been doing, there had been so little time.

"We're…still working on it," admitted Remy with a sheepish grin.

Xavier smiled. At least they had the right mindset.

"In that case you can be in on ours," he said, "That is why we called you here. You are two of the Hellfire Club's most skilled and trusted thieves. If we're to cover all loose ends, you will need to be in on this."

"You're too kind, Charles," grinned Ororo, "What exactly do you have in mind?"

The Black King then reached into his shirt and pulled out a small unmarked folder.

"It's a bit drastic in some ways, but then again all plans must be whenever they involve Sinister and Selene," said Xavier, "You'll find that some of the details require a bit of sacrifice on all our parts, but it's nothing I cannot generously compensate for you later."

He then gave to Ororo and allowed her and Remy to look over it under the umbrella. Inside were some papers, pictures, and maps that detailed part of their plan. They couldn't tell them everything, but they could tell them enough for them to be ready. And when they saw it they were shocked. Charles Xavier was nothing if not ambitious and this was quite an ambitious plan. Some of what was laid out for them wasn't very appealing, but at its core it did some like the most logical way to combat someone like Sinister.

"Damn, you like goin' over the top, don't ya?" laughed Remy.

"I wouldn't call it over the top," said Xavier with a grin, "Think of it like a game of chess. You sacrifice the small pieces before making your way to the big ones."

"An interesting yet appropriate strategy," said Ororo, looking just as bemused as Remy, "Exactly how involved with this do you expect us to be?"

"That is difficult to say. Remember we'll have to keep our distance," said Xavier, "Sinister and Selene are mad, but they aren't ignorant. If they suspect anything they will not hesitate to find out. That is why we need you two in the loop."

"What about the other pawns? Can't they be in on this?" asked Remy.

"I'm afraid not," said Moria, "Selene watches them closer than she watches ye two. We need to keep the people involved in this plan in a strictly limited basis. The fewer people who know about it the better."

"That I understand, but without extra help that's only going to make it harder," said Ororo as she looked over a few more documents.

"The best plans are meant to be hard," said Xavier, "You of all people should know that. We're dealing with forces that are very powerful and very resourceful. Therefore, we must be every bit as powerful and resourceful ourselves. You know as well as I do that we cannot let Sinister or Selene further their agenda. It would not be in the best interests of the organization. And besides, how long have you been waiting for a chance to strike back at them?"

Ororo looked at her long time employer and mentor and smiled. Charles Xavier knew how to get his point across. It was part of what made him such a good businessman and leader. Even in the face of such a daunting challenge, he was relaxed and calm. This kind of plan carried with it untold risks and it was asking more of her and Remy than he had ever asked before. But if working for Sinister these past few months had taught her anything, it was that some people just couldn't be trusted. And the only way to protect herself was to fight back.

"What do you need from us?" she asked intently.

Xavier smiled in approval. No matter how big a challenge the Hellfire Club had, Ororo Munroe never shied away from it. He then turned to Remy.

"What about you, Remy? Are you going to contribute as well?" asked Charles.

Remy looked at the contents of the file one last time and shook his head in amazement. It was risky, volatile, and downright crazy in a ways. In other words it was just the kind of job he was best at. And if Ororo was going through with it, so was he.

"Has Remy ever turned you down before?" he said, "Lay it on us, boss. What do you need?"

Xavier closed the file and put it back in his jacket, sealing it away from any further eyes. He then turned towards Moria, who nodded in approval. She was convinced of their resolve just as much as he was. They would need that resolve is they were to successfully pull off what they were going to do.

"First off, you're going to keep doing your jobs for Sinister as if nothing is amiss. As far as he's concerned, you never made this little pit stop," explained Xavier, "Second, you're going to bring Deadpool in on this. But tell him only what we tell you to."

"Sounds easy enough," said Ororo, "But why does Deadpool have to be involved? He'll just make a mess of things."

"He'll serve his purpose, I assure you. But that's another story," said Xavier with an ominous grin, "Your roles will be much more active per se. So listen carefully. Because what I'm about to tell you will have far reaching consequences for everybody."

* * *

**Up next: Sinister gets a brief glimpse of the fruits of his labor as a rift within the Inner Circle continues to grow.**

**AN: So what do you think so far? Part two is nearly at a close so it's very important that you give feedback so I can make the upcoming finale the best it can be. Please send me your feedback via email or post a review on the fanfiction website. Also, if you want to read the uncensored version of the scenes in this chapter please check out the adultfanfiction version through a link on my profile. Thank you all very much for reading. I wish everybody the best. Slickboy out.  
**


	23. Moving Ahead

**New Blood  
Chapter 23: Moving Ahead**

* * *

**Hellfire Torture Chamber – 6 Years Ago**

Everything was hurting. The world was nothing but one big load of agony. From head to toe, the once mighty Sebastian Shaw had been bloodied, beaten, burned, bruised, and cut. He had been inflicted with every possible wound a human being could have, mutant or not. Every part of his body had been a target. Not one speck of his flesh was spared. He wasn't sure how long it had been going on. It felt like it had been a lifetime. But how ever long this had been going on, the damage was done. He was defeated, impotent, and weak now. It was a far cry from the man who once called himself Black King.

"Hnn…" he groaned as he coughed up a load of blood.

"Still conscious, are you? That's a shame. Those wounds like downright nasty."

The snide, taunting voice of Charles Xavier barely registered. He didn't even look up at him. He couldn't stand the sight of that man anymore. It was he who was responsible for his current predicament. It was he who led him down this path that would surely end here in these god-forsaken walls. He just hung there in defeat, his arms shackled over his head from a chain hanging down from the center of the room. He no longer cared that he had been stripped of his powers. He no longer cared he was hanging by his arms, stripped naked and defeated in front of his once best ally turned greatest enemy. He didn't even cared he had been tortured to the point where he was useless to a woman. All he cared about not giving this man the satisfaction that he bested him.

Standing off to the side was the chief inflictor of his torment, Selene. The Black Queen, who had also once been an ally, wouldn't stop smiling. She relished in his defeat. She always got off torturing people, but torturing him got her especially excited. She smiled most of the time as he beat, cut, burned, and broke him. And Xavier just stood there watching, occasionally commenting on him and not the slightest bit adverse to what he was doing to him. It showed just how hardened a man he was. It also showed how driven he was for having teamed up with Selene to oppose him. And as much as he hated to admit it, they won.

"Don't try and play dead on me, Sebastian. I know you're still conscious," taunted Xavier.

"Fuck…you," he choked out.

"A little inappropriate, don't you think? Considering its coming from a man recently castrated," grinned his former ally.

"Shut up!" yelled Shaw in a raspy voice, "You…you conniving scum! You…you tricked me! You…tricked everybody!"

"Of course I did. What did you think I was going to do? Try and stand against the entire Inner Circle on my own?" laughed Xavier, "I'm a confident man, Sebastian, but not that confident. I prefer to work smarter instead of foolishly. Unfortunately, you never got that. You just had to be the Black Tyrant instead of the Black King. And look where it lead to."

Shaw hung his head low. The once proud Black King had fallen so hard, but it was a fall made possible by Charles Xavier. He was the one who pitted him and the rest of the Inner Circle against one another. He was the one who played both sides, encouraging and aiding him in taking down the others. He and his lackeys like that Sage woman tricked him with phony spy reports, fake emails, and edited security videos to make him believe that everyone was plotting to overthrow him. Xavier set him up to attack both his enemies and his allies. Now there was no one left. And the man responsible would now take his position in the Inner Circle.

Charles Xavier pulled up a chair and sat in it so he was looking right up at the defeated man before him. He grabbed his face and forced him to look him in the eye. His face was a swollen mess and one of his eyes had been gouged out by Selene. But he made sure he could still see him so he could bear witness to his ultimate defeat.

"Remember those early years, Shaw? The ones where I had just entered and you took me under your wing because you believed I could be a good ally?" said Xavier in a deep, serious tone, "I know the lights are starting to dim, but I want you to remember because that was where this all began."

Shaw's memory was fuzzy and his mind was in so much pain he could barely recall anything. But Xavier wouldn't let him forget. He used his telepathy to force into his mind the images of the past he wanted.

"I fought my way into this organization because I believed it had the necessary resources to bring order to this world," he said as he showed images of his younger self meeting the Inner Circle, "The Hellfire Club is unique in that it has so much power concentrated in the hands of so few. And not only is it concentrated, it is controlled to such a degree that there is a genuine capacity for global control. Yet so much of this power goes unrealized because you and your cronies are too busy bickering over who controls what and who has to kill who."

"You're…no different!" Shaw choked out.

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong," said Xavier, now firmly cupping his bloodied chin, "Because I seem to remember bringing this up shortly after I arrived. I looked you in the eye just as I am looking at you now and asked plainly 'couldn't the Hellfire Club do so much more if we just did away with these useless traditions of backstabbing and deceit?' And your response was always the same. 'This is just how it is. And if you ever want to get ahead here you had best go along.' Now aren't you glad you gave me that advice?"

Xavier let Shaw's face go and rose up. Now he stood over his former boss and mentor. There was no trace of the respect he once had for him. Now there was only resentment and pity.

"You were right about one thing though. To get ahead I did have to go along, but I just took it a step further. I didn't oppose you. I just made it so you and the rest of the Inner Circle would self-destruct. And now there's a power vacuum. But you need not worry. I've already taken steps to gain control. Your reign as Black King is officially over and mine is just beginning. And ironically enough, I have you to thank for that because it was your irrational anger that made it possible."

It was a harsh, bitter reminder to Shaw. He should have seen this coming. He should have listened to his brain instead of his instinct. Xavier played him like a pawn. All the power, wealth, and connections he and generations of Hellfire Club members had built were now in control of this man who overthrew him. It was a defeat of the worst kind.

Shaw grit his teeth and looked up at the man who had taken so much from him. He was on his last breath. He could feel death's cold grip taking hold of him. But he wasn't going to go quietly. He couldn't give Charles the satisfaction.

"You'll fail…" he said in a ragged tone.

"So says the man who failed himself," taunted Xavier, "I've already shown that I can do many things that the old order can't. I have principles. I'm willing to be reasonable. And most of all I do not let my ego overrule my judgment."

"You're…weak. You stand by…letting others…do the dirty work. You say…it's smart. But in reality…it just shows…that you don't have the guts…to be Black King! You're…soft!"

"You think just because I have the capacity to form reasonable connections that I'm soft?" laughed Xavier, "Face it Shaw, everybody likes me better than you. I don't take my allies for granted. You're the one who alienated everybody by being so unreasonable. I think you're son will attest to that."

"Shut up!" yelled Shaw through the pain, enraged at the mention of his son, "You say…you're so smart. But in the Hellfire Club…smart isn't enough! You have to…be willing to…get your hands dirty! And you can't do that! You make others…do it for you! You're a coward!"

"Do you think insulting me will spur me enough to put you out of your misery?" scoffed Xavier, "I assure you it won't work."

"I don't care! Just look…at what you've done! You…killed us all! You allied yourself…with Selene! You had her…do your dirty work! Mark my words…it'll come back…to haunt you! You…will destroy everything! You…will…fail!"

Shaw erupted into another coughing fit. Blood and gore spewed from his insides. His face contorted in agony. He was in so much pain yet he was still able to defy him. But Xavier didn't falter for a second. He just watched as the once mighty Sebastian Shaw squirmed before him. He had already endured more torture than any of his other victims. It appeared he was on his last gasp.

Xavier walked up to him again, grasping his bloodied head and looking him in the eye. From the side Selene watched impatiently. As much as she enjoyed torturing this man, she was getting tired of his continued existence. She had already bruised his flesh beyond recognition. There wasn't much else she could do besides end him. His continued existence was not only irritating, it was an insult. This man should have died long ago. His one-way ticket to Hell was long overdue.

"Will you let me kill him already, Charles?" the Black Queen complained, "Just hearing his voice makes me sick!"

Xavier was silent for a moment. He never looked away from Shaw, who just kept looking right back at him with a weak yet defiant gaze.

"Go on…do it. Let her…finish the job. You'll only…prove me…right."

Xavier shook his head and scoffed. Then he turned back towards Selene and smiled.

"You've done enough, Selene. I'll take it from here."

"By all means, Charles," grinned the Black King.

Charles Xavier then grasped Shaw's mangled temples and looked at him with a mix of intent and resolve. The former Black King looked up at him with a mix of fear and resentment. It was the first time any man had truly struck fear into him, but Charles Xavier was more than just a man.

"You're right, Sebastian. If I'm to be the Black King, I should show to you just how far I'm willing to go," he told him, "So consider this, my final gesture onto you, assurance that the role of Black King is in good hands."

"Go to…Hell!"

"You first, old friend," grinned Charles.

The powerful psychic then used his telepathy to unleash a massive psychic attack on Sebastian Shaw's mind. His shields had been destroyed as a result of the torture, leaving him utterly defenseless against a psychic onslaught. He was already so close to death and in so much pain. But despite this, Charles showed no mercy. He tore into his mind, attacking every single aspect of it from his memories to his pain receptors. He left nothing untouched. Shaw didn't believe he was tough enough to be Black King so he was showing him just how tough he could be if he had to. The result was a cruel, painful death the likes of which words could never describe.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

For five minutes of terror, Xavier ripped apart Shaw's mind. Blood seeped out of his ears, mouth, and eyes as his face contorted with pain of the highest degree. His whole body arched and tensed, tearing numerous wounds and causing more blood to flow down his beaten body. He didn't thrash or resist. The attack was so strong it took away the capabilities to even form thoughts to contemplate doing so. Even after he was past the point of certain death, Xavier kept attacking. He left no brain cell untouched. Every part of his mind was forcefully shattered. Even when it got to the point where he could feel no more pain, he used his powers to make it so he could. It was truly a complete and utter destruction of his mind and body.

The whole time Selene watched with a smile. As much as she would have liked to deliver the death blow, Xavier added a unique touch. He could be so collected at one moment and so unrelentingly cruel the next. He had subtly and she respected that much more than Shaw's egotistical ruthlessness. If this is what he did to his victims then his enemies were in for it. Because of this there was no doubt that he would make a fine Black King. But at the same time he would also be a much more formidable rival.

After the final part of Shaw's mind was deconstructed, Xavier let go of his head. The body then went limp with a pained expression permanently etched on his face, leaving no doubt that he was dead. It was a cruel but fitting way for Sebastian Shaw to meet his end. It signaled the end of his reign and the beginning of another.

"Not bad, Charles," said Selene, admiring his work, "Guess you do have the balls for torture after all."

"Only when it is necessary, my dear," said Xavier as he casually wiped the blood off his hands with a handkerchief, "I plan on being a much more orderly and reasonable Black King than this fool. I assure you the Hellfire Club will undergo many changes."

"I'm sure it will," said Selene, grinning ominously at Shaw's dead body, "With the rest of the Inner Circle out of our way, we can do things we could never have done before."

"Indeed," said Charles in a serious tone, "Just remember we still have a doctrine to uphold. You helped me and I helped you. It would be wise to remember that if we are to continue working together."

"Oh don't worry, Charles. I haven't forgotten," said the Black Queen, "I'll continue to do my part. But don't expect to be able to control me like you control others so well."

"I understand, Selene. Sometimes there are things beyond even the Hellfire Club's control."

Despite this admission, Xavier cast Selene a look of warning. But that ominous smile of hers didn't fade. He knew from the beginning that he would be working with some dangerous people. But few were as dark and cunning as this woman. She made no secret of her power. She would be difficult to deal with. It was a major concern of his and would be a high priority under his new reign of Black King. But this was the price he had to pay for the power he gained. For now, it was worth it.

* * *

**Xavier's Office – Present Time**

"Sir? Lord Xavier?"

The Black King stirred from a light sleep at the sound of a familiar voice. Groaning slightly he rose up from the couch he had been lying on and opened his eyes to see Scott Summers standing before him. He looked around the area and remembered what happened. He and Moria were going over details of the plan they were coordinating with Ororo and Remy on. It was slow going at times and there were many things they had to work out. Eventually Moria fell asleep and so did he. He looked over on the chair adjacent to the couch he had been sitting on and saw that Moria was fast asleep.

"Are you okay, sir?" asked Scott as he helped him up a bit.

"I'm fine, Scott," he said, "Moria and I were going over a few important issues and we just nodded off, that's all."

"Are you sure that's it?" said Scott skeptically, "You and Miss Moria seem to have been going over a lot of important issues lately. You've been coming out of your office less and less these past few weeks. And people are starting to worry."

"Are they now?" said Xavier, "Well a little worry in a place like this is healthy. I wouldn't think too much of it."

"Normally I would agree, but there's a fine line between worry and concern. And it's been troubling me a lately."

Xavier sighed, but smiled none-the-less at the young man before him. Scott, more than any other pawn, took his lessons to heart and had employed them well in the time he had been here. He developed a keen sense of his surroundings. It stemmed from his analytical mind, which he so often used to break down situations and understand them. It was part of what made him such an effective leader and tactician with the Hellfire Club's mercenary army. It also helped him pick up on things that others did not.

"Lord Xavier, I apologize if I'm speaking out of line here, but I get the feeling there is something going on and you're keeping us out of the loop," said Scott, trying to maintain a respectful tone.

"Are you referring to the behavior of certain pawns?" Xavier surmised.

"I take it you read my training reports then. And it's worth adding that it seems to be getting worse. Tabitha isn't pulling pranks anymore, but she's been a lot rougher during training and she went a little overboard on her last mission. The same thing goes for Roberto."

"Yes, I know which mission you're referring to. And I will talk to them about it. I will not tolerate such behavior, especially on missions."

"It's not just their behavior I'm worried about. It's their demeanor," Scott went on, "I see it in others as well. Like with Monet last week when she visited with that ambassador from Latveria? She was just supposed to make a deal with him and she ended up killing the guy. And she wasn't subtle about it either. She poisoned him, beat him, and gut him in ways I would expect from Selene, but not another pawn!"

Xavier groaned at the mention of that mission. He remembered talking to Monet about it and she didn't make a big deal of it. He found it disturbing because at her old position she never would have resorted to such extreme measures. This was a very dark turn for her and he sensed Selene's hand in it. But Scott wasn't done yet.

"Then there's Alex," said Scott, his tone shifting once more.

"Yes, I've heard about his exploits as well," said Xavier.

"Then you know why I'm so concerned. It's like something in him just changed overnight! He's still confrontation, hot headed, and what not, but now he's so…dark. I can't put my finger on it, but I know it's there!"

"How so?" asked Xavier curiously, who didn't keep up with Alex as much as Scott.

"It's little things, mostly," sighed Scott, "The way he carries himself and executes tasks are just different. He's taken a renewed interest in torture. Just this past week Lorna saw him practicing torture techniques with Kurt and Wanda! But these weren't exactly the kind of techniques you approved of. They were very…Selene-esque. Now granted, those two have always been a little off, but I don't want my brother going down that path!"

Scott was getting pretty worked up, especially when it came to his brother. Xavier was well-aware of Scott's struggles with Alex. He too was also concerned with his apparent lack of progress and attitude issues. And this sudden change was even more concerning. He had his suspicions as to what (or who) was behind it and so did Scott.

"I know you've never given us a reason to be concerned before, but something tells me there's more to this than just business as usual."

"Your instincts serve you will, Scott. They always have," said the Black King, "But if you're worried about me plotting against you or your fellow pawns, you can stop right now. I assure you I have no intention on going back on the promise I made you."

"I don't doubt that, sir. But I understand there are some things you cannot tell us. I never questioned that policy before, but all these extra hours you're putting in leads me to believe there's something else going on."

"There's nothing going on that I cannot handle, that you can be sure of."

"Even so, if there is something going on that may affect me or the other pawns, shouldn't we know something about it? There may be something we could do to help."

Xavier hesitated to answer for a moment. Scott was a loyal, upstanding pawn of the Hellfire Club and he always thought rationally. He didn't like lying to him because he had proven time and again how dedicated and trustworthy he was. He could easily see him as a high ranking member of the Inner Circle one day. But there were just some things he couldn't let him in on.

"I'm sorry, my boy," said Xavier as he reached forth and placed a hand on his shoulders, "But as much as I trust and respect you, there are just some things I cannot tell you. But just know there are very good reasons for this…reasons that will eventually become clearer down the line."

"I understand that, sir. But what if it's too late?" asked Scott intently, "What if something happens and the rest of us are caught off guard?"

"Then you'll just have to trust in your training as a follower of Hellfire to get you through it," said the Black King intently, "You and your fellow pawns are strong. You've always been strong in your own right. That's why I selected you to join us."

"Thank you, sir. And I appreciate that. Really, I can't tell you what a difference you've made in my life. But still, what if that isn't enough?"

Xavier looked back over at Moria and the stack of papers detailing their plan and then back at Scott. Certain aspects of their plan would not be easy, especially for some of the pawns. But in the end it would hopefully work out for the better. For that, he gave his young associate a reassuring smile.

"Then just trust that I will not leave you or any of the others behind," he said strongly, "You have all served me very well in your time here and I will not forget that. Just understand that you will all face challenges as our organization undergoes more change. And even when it seems as though you cannot overcome them, know I will be there to help. You have my unconditional word."

Scott was silent for a moment. He didn't get the answers he wanted, but he got the next best thing. Charles Xavier may be a complicated man, but he kept his word to those who served him well. That was all the reassurance he needed.

"Okay," he said with a nod, "I'll take your word over the truth for now."

"I appreciate that, Scott. And if anyone else has the same suspicions, just tell them what I told you. I will not let those who serve me suffer. All will be rewarded in due time for their loyalties."

"Of course, my Lord. I'll tell them. Thank you."

"Anytime, my boy," smiled the Black King.

Scott turned around and made his leave while Xavier returned to his plan. After he was gone, he let out a deep sigh. Even for him, a man who had so much power over the affairs of the world, it was overwhelming at times. But compared to plan around Selene, ruling the world was child's play. But at the same time he could not forget the promises he made to his pawns.

Over the past four years, he had grown close to many of them. There were some bad apples here and there, but for the most part they grew to respect him as a mentor, authority, and even father figure. While kings of the past would not have hesitated to leave their followers behind, he wanted to make good on his promises. It all went back to what Shaw told him in those last few moments of his life. He claimed he was no different than him. But he was wrong. And he was going to do everything in his power to prove it, even if it meant taking a few chances.

Then as he looked over the papers detailing his elaborate plan, Moria stirred from her rest as well. Like him, she was a light sleeper and she heard what he said to Scott.

"I hope ye can't keep that promise, Charles," she told him.

"As do I, Moria," sighed the Black King, "But given the tenacity of our adversaries that may prove difficult."

"But you're going to do it anyways, aren't ye?" she said with a coy grin.

"Would you expect anything less from me?"

Moria smiled. Charles Xavier was an amazing man. For all his ruthlessness and cruelty, he still had enough humanity in him to keep his promise. There was much to admire about that. Hopefully it would prove more beneficial than detrimental when the time came to make their move.

"We should probably give this a rest for now," said Xavier as he gathered up the files, "If memory serves me right, we have a busy night tonight."

"That we do," grinned Moria, "The customary Hellfire Ball is already set up downtown. And Rahne and I picked out a special dress for just such an occasion."

"I'm already looking forward to it."

Xavier and Moria exchanged smiles as they stashed away their plans. As dedicated as they were to countering threats from Selene, they also understood they had to maintain the façade that everything was business as usual in the Hellfire Club. And tonight they would have their chance at a special gathering for the Hellfire Club and their associates.

* * *

**Ritz Carlton – Later That Night**

The Hellfire Club was among the most secretive organizations on the face of the planet. Yet it still had a public face. It had to if it was to do business with so many large, publicly known entities. So every now and then Xavier and Selene would organize a special gathering of Hellfire associates from around the world and put in an elaborate party to celebrate their success and demonstrate the Hellfire Club's ever-growing power. They were always lavish affairs, full of food, wine, and elaborate entertainment. It wasn't unusual for them to buy up an entire hotel to make room for their associates. They also brought in the best sex workers, male and female, from all their clubs, including Club Hellfire. It was all put together not only to celebrate what the Hellfire Club had accomplished, but to reinforce the idea that they were in charge and they wielded the power.

All the pawns played a part as well. The men were relieved from training and missions and the women were relieved from their work in the clubs for the night so they could entertain their guests. They were expected to dress up elaborately and show off their power and prestige. The older pawns like James, Piotr, and Warren took active roles in talking to associates while younger, less experienced pawns were expected to just make themselves presentable and show to their associates that they belonged. For the older pawns, it was nothing new. For some of the younger pawns, this was the first time they participated in a gathering such as this. And for Xavier and Selene, it was one of the few times when they had to be friendly with each other to give the illusion of stability.

In addition to the pawns, there were many other familiar faces. Some high ranking mutant executives from X-Industrial were present. A few major partners like Norman Osborn were also present. There were also representatives from Pierce Robotics, Leland Enterprise, and other old companies once owned by the previous Inner Circle. There were even some enemies in the bunch like representatives from Stark Industries and the Baxter Building. But they were here because they had to be and to maintain face. And that was okay with Xavier because it meant they still recognized the status quo.

Xavier caught a number of dirty looks from some of Stark's allies, namely Pepper Pots. He also got a number from Johnny Storm, who was the only one here representing the Baxter Building. But he shrugged them off and spent much of his time socializing with his many partners, including Norman Osborn.

"I see Stark couldn't make it again," said Norman as he poured himself another glass of wine.

"Don't tell me you're surprised, Norman," laughed Xavier, "Tony still hates my guts, but even he understands the rules of business. It is necessary to present yourself to both enemies and friends."

"Guess that makes him a coward," smirked Norman, "He's not man enough to come here and face you, even with that Iron Man body guard of his."

"He has his own concerns I suppose," said Charles as he casually swirled his glass, "Things must be busy with the Avengers, although why a man like him insists on playing hero is beyond me."

"Heroes are overrated," scoffed Norman, "They're all deluded fools with no idea how the world truly works."

"Sad, but true," sighed Xavier, "But let's not worry about that tonight. This is a time for celebration."

"It most certainly is," smiled Norman, "I take it you've heard that Oscorp recently acquired government approval to start our own superhuman team."

"Ah yes, the Thunderbolts," said Charles, "Congratulations on that accomplishment. I take it those pesky bureaucrats came around."

"Indeed they did, which I suppose I have you to thank for."

"Well I wasn't going to say anything, but it's only fair given all the generous discounts you've given my organization for your company resources," said Charles, "Expect plenty more orders in the coming days."

"Why? Are you planning something big?" asked Norman curiously.

"Not quite, but let's just say I'm looking to stockpile certain assets…you know, in case of a rainy day."

Norman picked up the subtext to his words and didn't say anything else. He understood there were certain aspects of his operations that he could not reveal. And so long as his name and company weren't attached to it, he didn't care. Charles Xavier had made good on all his promises thus far. It was only fair that he do the same on his end. That's what he liked about doing business with this man. He was a ruthless, manipulative man who never let anything stand in his way and yet he was still a man of his word.

"I understand," said Norman as he raised his glass, "So then, shall we tip our glasses to another successful year?"

"Why not?" smiled Xavier, "I consider any year our power grows as a success."

The two men tipped their glasses and took a drink. Then Moria came in and joined them, wearing a stunning black, backless dress that was elaborately decorated in true Hellfire fashion. She looked every bit as alluring as a woman of power should. She definitely got a smile from Norman, but her eyes were on Charles like always.

"Don't tell me I missed the toast," said Moria.

"I'm afraid you did," said Norman, "It's a pleasure to see you again, Moria. You look divine."

Norman Osborn then politely took her hand and kissed it, earning him a smile from the powerful Hellfire woman.

"Thank ye, Norman. Glad ye could make it," she said, "But I hope you weren't planning on occupying Charles all night. He still owes me a dance."

"Oh I assure you, I wouldn't dare keep him from that," said Norman.

"I appreciate that," smiled Charles, "So unless there is anything else you wish to inquire about, I'd like to make good on my word."

"By all means, Charles. Enjoy yourself," said Norman, "I know how serious you are about keeping your word."

"That he is," said Moria as she affectionately slipped her arms around the Black King, "It's what part of what makes him such a great man."

Xavier smiled at her seductive gestures and followed her out to the dance floor. Norman smiled and watched, content to leave his discussion with the Black King there for now. It was good to have an ally like him. It had done a lot of good things for Oscorp. He hoped it would continue. Xavier seemed to have a firm hold on power for the moment. Hopefully it stayed that way.

While Xavier and Moria went off to dance and make their presence felt, some of the elder pawns stood nearby among a few prestigious associates. Scott, Warpath, Rogue, and Sage were on the front lines so to speak, shaking hands and presenting the right image for the Hellfire Club. These parties were never the most exciting affairs in the world, but they were part of their duties and they had some benefits. It gave them the chance to meet some of the influential people they had such a firm hold of.

"That Pepper Pots is a real bitch," muttered Rogue, "Explain to meh why she got invited again?"

"She's Tony Stark's personal secretary," Sage answered in her usual stoic tone, "He can't stand being around Xavier so he sends his closest associates to take his place."

"What a piece of work," Warpath scorned, "From what I've heard that man is no Captain America when it comes to playing hero. He drinks, he parties, and he fucks everything that moves."

"Heck, sounds like he should fit right in with us!" laughed Rogue.

"You would think so, but Stark is too weak to stomach our ways," said Scott, shooting Pots and her Stark cronies a harsh glare, "He has so many personal flaws he tries to make up for them by playing hero. It's really pathetic when you think about it."

"Well at least he's not as bad as Nick Fury," said James, a touch of hatred seeping into his tone as he said that name, "It's a good thing he didn't show up either. Otherwise I would have snapped his neck."

"Take it easy, James," coaxed Scott, "We all know how tough a subject that is. But you can take comfort in the fact Fury hates our guts and we can only manage him by filling his entire organization with moles. It makes our lives easier and his life more miserable."

"Still not the same as being able to wring his neck!" grunted James.

"Now you're just being negative, sugah," laughed Rogue.

"She's right," said Sage, who handed him another drink, "Here, drink up. You need to relax a little. We're trying to put on a good show."

"Yeah, I know," he muttered as he gulped the drink down, "Doesn't make it any easier though. Not everybody can turn off their emotions like you."

"I know," she said stoically, "Here, why don't we dance a bit? That may help calm you down."

"Whatever," sighed James.

Sage slipped in closer, allowing his imposing body to cover hers. She was in a tight, revealing dress so the extra feel of her body helped get his mind off things a little. The relationship between the two of them had always been tenuous since Sage was a former SHIELD agent, but they had worked it out over the years. They weren't afraid to call each other friends. It was just a different kind of friendships. Sage had a knack for handling him and once she started dancing with him, he settled down a bit.

"Hope that mellows him out," said Rogue.

"We'll see," sighed Scott, "You never know with him."

"You could use some mellowing yourself, sugah," said Rogue flirtatiously, "Care to give a gal a dance?"

"Sure, why not?" said Scott with a half smile.

Going along with their lead, Rogue slipped in closer to Scott and they started dancing as well. They had shaken enough hands for the last couple of hours and a little dancing usually helped lighten the mood. Rogue was never fond of these affairs, even if she did get to meet some big names. She didn't approach them as seriously as Scott did, who took these parties on as if they were missions. But it helped pick up the slack. She was glad he could do it because there weren't many others that could.

"So where's Jean tonight?" asked Rogue as she danced with him, her arms sensually secure around his neck.

"Out for 'special' training," Scott answered, holding onto her hips as they moved across the dance floor.

"Ah, the 'special' training. Ah get ya," she said knowingly, "You ever wonder just what it is she does at this special training?"

"Not really," he shrugged, "I don't have to because I already know, at least to some extent."

"Just to an extent?" said Rogue curiously.

"As much as I have to," he assured her, "Even in a relationship like ours, there are some secrets we have to keep from each other. It's not because we want to. It's because we have to. It's for the good of the Hellfire Club. I'm sure you've noticed how it's been a little…hostel lately."

Rogue looked away for a moment. Her expression shifted as her thoughts quickly shifted to Kurt. There had been a growing feeling of suspicion and hostility among certain parts of the Inner Circle lately. Everybody felt it, but she felt it most because it involved her brother.

"No need to convince meh there. Ah know how tough it's been. Heck, a lot of that hostility is comin' from Kurt. Ah get the feelin' he's pushin' meh and mah mama away with one hand while clinging to us with the other."

"I know how you feel," said Scott in a sympathetic tone, "I get the same sense from Alex, only he doesn't try to cling. Lately he's just shutting me out, not caring anymore about being a brother let alone a good pawn."

"At least he still listens to you. Kurt's too busy shackin' up with Wanda to give meh the time of day."

"I wouldn't say he listens as much as he gives me the silent treatment. And in a ways that's even worse. I get the feeling he doesn't care what I'm trying to do for him. He just wants to do his own thing."

"Yeah, so much for family bonds," Rogue muttered, "Think they'll ever come around?"

"I hope they do," said Scott, "We can pick our battles, but we can't pick our family."

"Well said, sugah," smiled Rogue, "Ah just hope they come around before it's too late."

"Me too."

Scott and Rogue kept dancing, occasionally looking over towards the area where Kurt and Alex were hanging out with Monet, Tabitha, Warren, Wanda, and Roberto. Lorna occasionally dropped by, but she kept her distance from them. They all seemed to be carrying on in their own way, sticking together as if to set them apart from the others. It was a little disconcerting since these were all pawns that had encountered some disciplinary problems recently. If they were coordinating or something, that could mean trouble, but this was no setting to call them out on it. So Scott and Rogue kept dancing, keeping their suspicions to themselves.

But Scott and Rogue weren't the only ones that noticed. Mystique was also watching from across the room, casually sampling the buffet. She was not in her normal blue form. She had shape shifted into a normal looking variation of her natural self, wearing an elegant black dress and bearing the poise of a sophisticated, attractive, middle-aged business woman. She had been to countless balls like this before and usually she knew how to have a good time. She would entice powerful men (and sometimes women) into precarious positions or spy on the conversations of others. But tonight she wasn't in the mood for such mischief. Her focus was largely on Kurt.

She was so focused on Kurt that she didn't notice Lorna walking up to her.

"Madam Darkholme, are you done with the shrimp?" she asked.

"What? Oh, of course," she said in a monotone voice, "Here, help your self."

"Thanks," said Lorna, who used her powers to float the tray over towards her, "Are you okay? You seem a little on edge tonight."

"It's nothing you should concern yourself with, Lorna," said Mystique, not paying much credence to this teenage girl.

"Why not? Does it involve Kurt?"

Mystique cast the green haired girl a harsh scorn, one that would usually send the other younger pawns running. But to her credit, Lorna didn't run. She barely flinched. Given who her father was, the shape shifter shouldn't have been surprised.

"You're not a mother whose son has been caught up in somewhat questionable pastimes," she told her, "Don't claim to be sympathetic when you can't even begin to understand."

Lorna just stared at the older woman with an annoyed look.

"Not to be disrespectful, you could just have easily said you don't want to talk about it and I would have left it there."

"No you wouldn't," scoffed Mystique.

"What makes you so sure about that?" she scoffed.

"Because you're Magneto's daughter and you've been spending a lot of your time with Pietro Maximoff and Alex Summers. And we both know their stubborn tendencies. What's so unreasonable about me assuming you've picked up on them?"

Lorna was silenced for a moment. Mystique may have been harsh and a little bitchy at times, but she always had her reasons. And for better or worse, they were usually pretty good.

"Okay, I'll give you that," she said, "But that doesn't mean I don't understand. Wanda is my half-sister, you know? And Alex and I are sort of…close."

"I'm sure," said Mystique, rolling her eyes, "Maybe on some levels, but you're still new here, Lorna. You haven't seen nearly as much as I have in my time here at the Hellfire Club. I've witnessed first hand how this place changes people. For many, it makes them stronger. Just look at Scott or Piotr or my own daughter, Rogue. But for others, it doesn't just make them stronger…it makes them darker."

Lorna looked over at Alex and Kurt, who were still lingering with the others, not really looking to enthused about the event. She could see it in their eyes, the darkness Mystique was referring to. It hadn't always been there for Alex, but now it was so strong it was hard to get around sometimes. She could only imagine what Kurt must have been like since she never met him before he came here.

"That kind of darkness is nothing to belittle," Mystique went on, "Few can understand its power. I've been around plenty of men who were greedy, corrupt, and narcissistic. Your father was one of them, no offense."

"None taken," muttered Lorna.

"But true darkness, the kind that really turns people into monsters, is something else altogether," she said in a grim tone, "It goes further than simply having no limits or morals. It causes otherwise reasonable people to reject everything and take pleasure in hurting others, even the ones they care about. Only a select few get to that point, but I'm sure you know a few prime examples dwelling within our walls."

Lorna knew who she was referring to. Mistress Selene had always given off a very dark and cold presence. She remembered feeling it the first day she laid eyes on her. But she always tried to keep it in perspective. She was still Black Queen and she was to respect her even if she didn't like her. But Mystique had no such respect. She wished she could have such a luxury. Maybe then she could fight whatever was corrupting Alex.

"So what do we do about it?" she asked her, "Is there any way to bring someone back from true darkness?"

Mystique shook her head and sighed.

"That's something I've been trying to figure out these past few years. I'll let you know if I think of something. But for now, the best we can do is stay vigilant. Darkness is a complicated thing, but one thing it definitely isn't is predictable."

Lorna didn't doubt that. There were a lot of forces in this world she didn't understand before she arrived at the Hellfire Club. She was still learning about them, but darkness was one that was especially powerful. It was hard to wrap her head around, but it had already affected her life with how it affected Wanda. And lately it seemed as though Alex may be affected as well. Whatever the case, it was something she was going to have to deal with.

"Lorna!" Pietro called out from the other end of the table, "Hurry up and finish that shrimp! There are some people here I want you to meet!"

"I'm coming Pietro," said Lorna as she floated the tray down, "Sorry if I bothered you, Miss Darkhome."

"Think nothing of it, Lorna. Just remember what I said."

"I will," she assured her.

The shape shifter watched the young mutant run off towards Pietro, who had been showing her the tricks of the trade for parties like this. She hoped she took her words seriously. She appeared to have just as much interest as she did in this matter. She had her half-sister constantly flaunting he dark persona like a badge of honor and that boyfriend of hers taking on the same traits. Lorna didn't understand the forces at work, but she sure did. Selene had gotten to them. She wasn't sure how and she couldn't prove it, but she had done something to them. And she swore long ago that she would not allow her to corrupt her children. Even now as it seemed there was no turning back, she refused to give up. At least she wasn't alone in her struggles. Lorna was still young and ignorant, but she did understand to some extent. Maybe some day she could help her. For now, she had enough concerns on her mind.

While Mystique slipped into the background of the party again, some of the other young pawns trying to find their place in a party like this. Bobby, Sam, Kitty, Jubilee, and Danielle had never been among such a ritzy crowd. It was a bit overwhelming to know that they were in the same room as so many powerful individuals and yet they technically had power over them as well. Seeing men like Norman Osborn and Jonny Storm was a bit nerve racking at times, but they were helped along by Piotr and Rahne, who was still in her wolf-human form, but seemed to think too much of it. There was sort of this unspoken rule that nobody was to look down on the Inner Circle. Even for them, who were officially labeled as 'up and coming officials,' they were looked upon with great respect.

"Man, I'll never get over these monkey suits," said Bobby, who was still adjusting to the fancy formal suit he was in.

"They're not monkey suits, Bobby," said Rahne, rolling their eyes, "Have some respect for imported Italian garments."

"Like I know anything about fashion," he muttered, "The biggest party I ever went to was my sixteenth birthday party and that barely had a dozen people. How does Lord Xavier expect us to fit in with people like this?"

"Ah know," mused Sam, "Ah just shook hands with a guy who owns half the banks in Africa. As soon as he heard Ah'm a pawn he tried to invite me to his palace in Nigeria."

"That's nothing. I just got a look from Johnny Storm!" said Jubilee, who was more excited than overwhelmed.

"You sure he wasn't just wondering whether you were too young for this crowd?" commented Kitty.

"Oh ye of little faith," she mocked, "Crowd or no crowd, I could get used to parties like this! When else will we get to rub shoulders with the rich and powerful?"

"It's not just about rubbing shoulders, Jubilee. This is celebrating our power and reminding our associates that we're in charge," said Piotr, who stood around them like an imposing chaperone.

"Well I get the feeling they already know that," said Danielle.

"Guess it couldn't hurt to remind them," shrugged Bobby, "Plus, it's nice to have people like this suck up to you!"

"I don't know if sucking up is the right word, Bobby," snickered Danielle, "Lord Xavier says these people are associates, not slaves."

"Who cares? We still have the power last I checked," said Jubilee, who was eyeing Johnny Storm again, "Why not flaunt it a bit?"

"Couldn't hurt," shrugged Bobby, "Come on, let's see how much 'sucking up' these rich snobs will do in the span of a night!"

"I'm game!" said Jubilee, who followed Bobby back into the crowds.

Sam, Kitty, and Danielle watched as the two of them went to work, forgetting for a moment that they had no idea what they were doing. It was humorous in many ways. But at least they were getting into it.

"Guess we should make our presences known too," said Sam.

"I guess so," sighed Danielle, "Any idea how?"

"Not a clue," said Sam, "But since when has that stopped us before?"

Sam and Danielle grabbed some drinks and went back to their duties. Piotr and Rahne exchanged glances. These pawns may have a lot of potential, but they were still young and had a lot to learn. They watched as Bobby and Jubilee met with some officials from Pierce Robotics, shaking their hands and cracking a few jokes that weren't exactly appropriate. Sam and Danielle were a bit more civil, just shaking hands and asking about the weather and such. But they didn't project the aura of confidence an experienced pawn should.

Kitty saw this too, which was why she stayed behind. That and she preferred being near Piotr. He wouldn't let her get overwhelmed by any of this. She acted sort of like his date to this whole affair, lingering affectionately near his broad frame and giving guests that tough yet seductive look that had become so distinctive for her. She didn't say much, but she didn't have to.

"At least they're trying," Kitty commented.

"Looks like something else we'll have to train them in," sighed Rahne, "A little class might do them all some good."

"It takes time," said Piotr, "I remember how nervous I was when I first attended one of these events. I could barely carry on a conversation."

"Well it's easier for you, Petey. You've got size and imposing muscles on everybody so they don't care what you say. You still get the message across," said Kitty as she affectionately clung to his arm, "The others will just have to find a different way of presenting themselves."

"I hope they do," said Piotr, smiling at her gesture.

Kitty moved in closer, enjoying the warmth of his imposing frame. And in her revealing purple dress it carried a little extra meaning. She knew she garnered some looks from it, but she didn't care as much about what they thought as Piotr. So long as he approved that was all that mattered.

"Now what do you say you quit babying the others and dance with me?" she said, "This is a party. You should enjoy yourself a bit."

"I suppose I could try, just so long as we stay close to the others," said Piotr.

"Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on them," assured Rahne, "Go out and have some fun, ye two."

"Thanks Rahne! You're alright!" chirped Kitty, excited to have the imposing Russian to herself for a while.

Rahne smiled as she watched Kitty drag Piotr out on the dance floor. It was amazing how quickly Piotr fell for that girl. She didn't know him as well as the other pawns, but she had noticed he was very much the quiet type. Even when he hooked up with the girls, he was not a conversationalist. But his strength was in the way he carried himself. And it was something many respected. But Kitty helped open him up a bit. And she thought it was good for him. She used to think relationships in the Inner Circle were always trouble, but seeing others like Scott and Jean make it work gave her some hope. And they weren't the only ones getting closer.

As Piotr and Kitty made their way onto the dance floor, they passed Julian and Laura. Laura didn't originally want to go to this event, but Lord Xavier said she needed to get familiar with this sort of thing. And for the most part she just hung back, watching everybody else talk and chat amongst themselves. She wasn't much for conversation so she just hung around Logan for the most part. But Julian somehow got her to get out there and participate a little. But it wasn't as easy as he hoped.

"I don't think I'm very good at this," groaned Laura.

"You're giving up too easy!" said Julian, "Just follow the steps I showed you and follow my lead."

"It still doesn't make sense."

"It's dancing, Laura. It's not supposed to make sense," Julian snickered.

It was a situation worthy of comedy. Laura could kill dozens of heavily armed men with her bear hands and survive and onslaught of attacks from Weapon X. But when it came to dancing she was as clueless as could be. Julian thought he could get a little closer with her by showing her how to dance, but it was proving to be more frustrating than anything else. As a boy growing up with rich parents, he had to know a thing or two about etiquette and dancing. So a party like this was nothing new for him. But for Laura it was something else.

He did a few steps with her, keeping his hand around her waist while she held onto his arms. She looked at her feet most of the time, trying to make sure she was doing it correctly. Dancing was an alien, if not irrational, concept to her. The only experience she ever had was stripping and that was hardly appropriate for this sort of thing. She tried to do everything right like a machine, but it sort of took the enjoyment out of it. But Julian didn't hold it against her. At least he got to be close to her.

"Ow! That's my foot," said Julian as Laura mis-stepped a bit.

"Sorry," she said, "I guess I'm not cut out for this."

"It's your first try. Give it time. You'll get it," assured Julian, "Just remind me to wear stronger shoes next time."

"I still don't see the point to all this. I understand the idea of socializing with allies and associates, but why does dancing have to be a part of it?"

"It doesn't," shrugged Julian, "It's just something people do to entertain themselves and get a little closer to certain people."

"Closer how?" she asked curiously.

"You know…just closer," he said, leaning in to her and being a little playful.

His gesture got a slight smile from Laura, even though she still didn't quite get it. She continued to attempt these strange movements with him, trying hard not to step on his foot anymore. But it was easier said than done. It didn't bother her too much though. Being around Julian like this was good enough. In the past month she came to enjoy his company. She liked being around him more than the other men. She got this feeling around him that she didn't get with anybody else. She felt it in moments like this and during the many times they had sex. She didn't know what to make of it. It was just one of many aspects of life around here she was trying to adjust to.

While she went about her dance lesson with Julian, Logan watched from the bar. He didn't want to come to this party either, but again Lord Xavier insisted he attend. Not only did he have to come he had to dress up too, which he never liked. Fancy clothes just never worked for him. But that was nothing he couldn't drown out with a little alcohol. He had been working on martinis and hard liquor for most of the night. And as he watched Laura and Julian, he had even more reason to drink.

"Give me another," he told the bartender.

"Are you sure, sir? You've had quite a bit?"

"Does it look like I give a damn?" said Logan with a threatening glance, "Just give me another. I'll tell you when I'm done."

The bartender wisely did as Logan requested and got him another drink. Logan wasted no time in slamming it back as he kept watching Laura dance with Julian. As much as he didn't want to get involved with Laura's personal life, it was a bit hard to miss sometimes. He knew Julian had an eye for her. He could smell it on him whenever he looked at her. And he didn't like it. He felt Laura deserved better than that little punk, who was still immature, hot headed, and downright annoying at times. But somehow he lured her in. He may have to sit down and have a little 'chat' with that kid at some point, but then again who was he to judge attraction? He still had his problems with Jean and Mystique was making things all the more complicated.

Ever since Mystique helped him bring Laura in, he had been balancing his time between Jean and her. At times he felt as though he could have with Mystique what he couldn't have with Jean. But he didn't know if what he felt with her was as real as what he felt with Jean. He was still utterly infatuated with Jean. He was also convinced that her relationship with Scott was wrong. But the more he struggled between her and Raven, the more uncertain he was about it. He still hadn't worked it out and at the rate he was going, he would drink all the liquor in New York before he could figure it out.

He was so focused on Laura and his drinking, he didn't notice Emma sit down next to him. And given the revealing white V-neck dress she was wearing, that was no small feat.

"Don't you look like you're having a good time," she commented in a snide tone, "Have you even left the bar yet?"

"Why do you care?" Logan replied, not taking his eyes off her liquor, "Should you be out there making men drool over that dress of yours?"

"It's not the dress they care for," she grinned, proudly displaying her barely covered breasts, "But that's besides the point. You're just spending the night getting soused because Jean isn't here."

"Does Jeannie always have to be a reason for me to get drunk?"

"No, but you do a pitiful job of finding other reasons," said the blonde telepath snidely.

Logan grunted menacingly towards the attractive blonde. She always had to push his buttons, especially when it came to Jean. He knew she did it just to annoy him and yet it still got to him. It showed just how messed up he was about her.

Watching as he gulped down more liquor, Emma Frost sighed. Aside from turning the head of every man in the room, the night was painfully ordinary for her. She danced, socialized, and occasionally manipulated some naïve rich man into divulging his secrets. It wasn't like she was on assignment. Sometimes she just did it because she could. But aside from being beautiful and superior, she did have other reasons for being here. One of which was Scott, who she had danced with already, but now he was busy with Rogue. That didn't bother her since she knew he had no feelings for Rogue. But it didn't make her feel any better about her current predicament with him.

"So have you given any more thought to that 'offer' I made you a while back?" she asked him.

"Which one? You make people a lot of offers to do any number of things to you," said Logan in a slurred tone.

"You know which one I'm referring to," she said, directing his attention towards Scott, "Just because Jean isn't here doesn't mean she isn't on your mind. And I get the sense you've been a lot more torn around her lately. Care to explain why?"

"None of your business, Frost," he said in an annoyed tone.

"Fine, be like that," Emma scoffed, "But remember Logan, if you do not accept my offer then I will act without you. And when I do you'll receive no help from me in getting what you want from Jean. And let's face it. You know you'll need it."

Logan looked back towards Scott bitterly before slamming back the rest of his drink. As much as he hated to admit it, Emma was right on some levels. Even if she did manage to tear Scott and Jean apart, that didn't mean he could make a move on her. And even if he did, she could easily reject him. Emma might give him an edge. He never asked how she would do it, but he had no reason to doubt her. She was capable of many things, no matter how cruel or manipulative they may seem. Even he couldn't manage some of the things she did, which was why he was still torn on her offer.

"So are you going to decide or what?" Emma pushed, "How much more alcohol do you need to consume before you realize that I'm your best chance at having Jean to yourself? Do you want me to list everything you cannot do for her?"

"Don't push me, Frost," warned Logan, "I still ain't decided."

"Well decide quickly. Because the longer you wait, the harder it will be. And if you won't listen to me, then maybe…"

Then Emma was suddenly cut off by Mystique, who walked up to the bar and literally shoved herself right between them.

"There you are," she said, "Sorry to interrupt, Emma, but I need to speak to Logan."

"Well do it later! I was in the middle of something," said Emma in an annoyed tone.

"You'll have plenty of time to finish it later. Go on and amuse yourself with all the gawking men. I'm sure they want your attention more anyways," said Mystique snidely.

"Are you trying to pick a fight with me, Raven?" said Emma menacingly.

"Even if I was, would you want to do it here in that nice, expensive dress of yours?"

Emma muttered a curse under her breath. She never liked Raven all that much. She was too cunning for her tastes. She could play off her vanity and personality and use it to her advantage. Most people weren't smart enough to do that and as much as she resented being bested, she could not respond in a setting like this.

"Fine," she said bitterly, "But Logan, remember what I told you. Sooner or later you'll have to decide."

"Sure I will," muttered Logan as he grabbed another drink.

Taking his arm, Mystique dragged the visibly drunk Logan across the ballroom. His mood was clearly dampened. Emma had that kind of effect on people. But the alcohol helped minimize the damage. As soon as they were clear of her, Mystique grabbed the drink from him and slammed some back herself.

"Hey! I was gonna finish that!" he said.

"I'm not as drunk as you. I need it more," she quipped.

"Sure ya do," Logan muttered, "So what was so important you had to butt in front of Frost?"

"Nothing, I just thought it would be best if you got away from her."

"I ain't gonna argue that, but that can't be the only reason."

Even when he was drunk, Logan could make a point. It hastened the need for her to get drunk as well. He wasn't the only one with problems, but they didn't need someone like Emma making it worse.

"It isn't," she conceded, "I just want to remind you to be careful with her. I know what she offers is tempting. But don't give into it. Emma will screw you over the first chance she gets. And not in a good way."

"You think I need to be reminded of that?" laughed Logan.

"Look me in the eye and tell me you haven't at least considered it."

Logan was silent. He couldn't even do that sober, let alone drunk. He let out a defeated groan. It seemed like everywhere he turned tonight there was somebody out to confront him. Luckily, Mystique wasn't nearly as snide about it as Emma.

"I thought so," she said, "I know it's hard to understand when you're drunk, but you just can't give some people chances. You have to choose who you trust wisely or you will get hurt in ways you can't heal from."

"I got ya, Raven," said Logan in a slurred tone, "I'll remember. But so long as we're both getting drunk, want to give me back that bottle? I wasn't finished with it."

Raven side and gave it back to him. She then followed him back to the bar where more liquored awaited them. Mystique made her point and now she was free to get as drunk as him. And she needed it on a night like this. There was only so many times she could keep trying to look in on Kurt and worry. She needed and escape and drinking with Logan was one of the best ways she knew to get away from it all.

But for Logan, it was back to his stupor. At least Raven was good company and a halfway decent drinker. She also kept him from giving Emma Frost too much time, which he knew by now was rarely a good thing. It was still hard not to consider her offer to help him with Jean, but Mystique kept reminding him just how bad an idea it was. It was a good thing she was around. If it weren't for her he would have been driven crazy by his feelings for Jeannie long ago. He still needed to find a way to get past them. At least with Raven he could set that aside even if it was just for a moment.

The dancing, drinking, and socializing continued. There was laugher, music, and everything else the Hellfire Club could offer their esteemed yet submissive colleagues. To Xavier it was just another way to maintain their image. To others it was a pathetic show for mindless followers with nothing better to do. Wanda was one of them. She, Kurt, Monet, Tabitha, Roberto, Alex, and Warren kept to their own little corner in the ballroom. They didn't socialize as much as the others and didn't partake in the activities. Normally they would at least put on some smiles, but tonight they just weren't feeling it. Maybe it was because Mistress Selene was not attending tonight. But whatever the reason, this party was still a drag.

"Shouldn't you be out there, Warren?" said Wanda as she leaned against a wall with Kurt, "I thought you were supposed to be handling all our Worthington Industry guests."

"I've already shaken their hands and smiled for them," said Warren in a flat tone as he sipped on a martini, "They can take care of themselves."

"Careful Warren, you know how impressionable the rich and powerful can be, even when they're under our thumb," smirked Monet.

"So says the ambassador's daughter," said Alex, rolling his eyes, "Shouldn't you be out there anyways? I thought you were supposed to be our pretty public face."

"Oh? And I'm not pretty enough?" scoffed Tabitha, who was casually leaning over a buffet table.

"I said pretty, not skanky," smirked Alex, earning him a harsh look from Tabitha.

"While I appreciate the comment, Alex, I've spent the better part of my life mindlessly catering to other dignitaries. I'm hoping to end that trend while I'm here."

"Same here," said Roberto strongly, "I've had enough giving face time to friends of my father. They're all just parasites looking to get to him through me."

"Does it work?" questioned Tabitha.

"They wish," scoffed Roberto, "I used to not mind it. But now it just doesn't seem relevant anymore. Ever since…you know."

"Yes, I understand completely," said Monet as she swirled a glass of wine, "I for one hope to minimize such affairs for as long as we have to put up with them."

"Won't Lord Xavier notice that you're not being your usual sociable self?" Alex questioned.

"I don't think he'll notice. As you can see, he's a little preoccupied."

The young pawns looked over and watched him dancing with Moria, smiling and enjoying himself without a care in the world. And why should he care? He was the Black King. But the more they all grew to embrace Selene, the more they grew to resent Charles Xavier. Seeing him so high and mighty like this was just annoying.

"He looks happy. Zhey all look so happy," Kurt commented distantly.

"I know they do, love," said Wanda as she affectionately caressed her lover's face, "But soon none of that will matter. Soon Mistress Selene will have her way and there will be no need for bland parties such as this to remind everybody of our power."

"Amen to that," said Tabitha with a dark look in her eyes, "I don't know how many of these I can take."

"But when do you think she'll make her move?" Alex wondered, "She never tells us anything."

"Oh trust me, we'll know," assured Wanda ominously, "Everybody will know."

Kurt, Alex, Monet, and Tabitha took her word for it. Wanda didn't know much more than they did even as Mistress Selene's secret apprentice. But they all knew enough to know how grand the Black Queen's ambitions were. She gave them all a taste of darkness and they had come to embrace it. But eventually everybody would feel it as well. They had no doubts, cares, or concerns. All their old ambitions left them the second the darkness filled them. All that mattered was following Mistress Selene's will. Her will was the will of darkness and while they may have to contend with unpleasant formalities for now, eventually all would know the power of darkness.

* * *

**Greenwich Village – Enchantress's Lair**

Magic had always been an obsession with Jean Grey. Ever since she saw Selene first wield it she was intent on learning about it. Then when she started taking lessons from Enchantress she was intent on developing her talents. Over time she had learned a lot and could now wield power on the scale of many mid-level and advanced mystics. She was no Dr. Strange or the Ancient One, but she was working her way up. And lately as she had been stepping up her training, she felt she was almost ready for the next level.

At the moment she was in a silent, meditative state in the center of Enchantress's ritual area. She was hovering just a few inches off the floor, her legs crossed and her eyes closed as she chanted softly in a mix of ancient and medieval tongues. Swirling around her were a few trails of glowing mystical energy. Streams of orange and red lights bathed the area in a soft glow. It was sort of like fire, but without the heat and chaos. It wasn't the most brilliant display, but it was good for someone of her level.

"Keep going, Jean. Remember, focus and flow," said Enchantress, her long time teacher, "Let the power consume you, but don't let it overpower you."

Jean's breathing deepened as she continued to chant. As she meditated Enchantress sat casually across the room, her legs folded as she scrutinized every move of her pupil. She was never impressed by much, but even she had to admit Jean Grey's progress these past four years had been impressive. Especially lately since she revealed her connection to an ancient hidden power, she had taken her abilities to a new level. She was still limited in many ways, but she could sense that she was on the cusp of tapping something truly powerful.

"I can feel it," said Jean, clutching her fists as she guided the streams of energy to her will, "I can almost…"

"Enough Jean," Enchantress commanded, "Do not take it too far."

"But I…"

"That's not friendly advice, Jean. That's an order. And I strongly advise you heed it."

Jean was never one to disobey her mentor. She had come to see that whenever Enchantress gave her an order it was a good idea to heed it. So she opened her eyes and lowered back to the floor. The streams of energy ceased and she rose up to her feet, collecting herself after another trying lesson.

"Good girl," grinned the Asgardian as she sat vainly observing her pupil, "You're an obedient pupil, but you would be wise to know your limits. I will not always be there to tell you what to do."

"I understand, madam Enchantress," said Jean respectfully, "But ever since you told me about this hidden power I might be connected to, I've been eager to explore it. I've read that book you've given me cover-to-cover and I really think I'm ready for it!"

"You think you are, but that doesn't mean you are," Enchantress reminded, "The forces described in that book are not to be taken lightly, even by a god. And you, a mere mortal, can't expect to just grasp it like you would any other power. You have to be in the right mindset."

"And what kind of mindset is that? How do I train for it?" asked Jean intently.

Enchantress rolled her eyes and got up from her seat. As good a pupil as Jean Grey was, she was still naïve at times. She believed she could handle power that she was not ready for. It was typical mortal hubris and she had seen time and again how much damage it could do.

"This isn't necessarily something you can train for, my dear student," said Enchantress, "The power of the gods is something no mortal can adequately prepare for."

"So then what should I do?" asked Jean, a hint of frustration in her tone, "You told me I'm connected to this power. You told me I'll have to deal with it sooner or later. So how am I supposed to prepare for it?"

Enchantress approached her young pupil and affectionately caressed her chin. For someone so young and naïve, she had guts. It was admirable, but it may not be enough.

"In that book I gave you, do you recall the tale it told of a young sorceress who tried to oppose the Asgardian gods because she blamed them for the death of her family?"

Jean thought about it for a moment and was soon able to recall it.

"I think so. Wasn't it some sort of fable?"

"Hardly," scoffed Enchantress, "It really did happen, you know? A young woman whose parents were lost at sea had the gall to oppose the gods because she saw them as unfit for their power. So she trained and she trained, hoping to gain enough mystical prowess to oppose the Asgardians. But she realized her mortal limits would never grant her the kind of abilities she wanted. So she turned to forces beyond her understanding in hopes of gaining an edge. She tried to steal the hammer of my dear Thor, using a spell that she hoped would help her wield it. But that proved to be her undoing."

"What happened to her?" asked Jean, "The story didn't go into a lot of detail, but it said she was corrupted somehow."

"Oh she was," said Enchantress, "The power of the gods overwhelmed her. She was not in the right state of mind and lacked focus and control. She managed to wield it briefly, putting up quite a fight against us for a while. But we knew she was doomed. The power overwhelmed her so much it fried the flesh off her bones and her soul was forever twisted by the awesome power of the gods. To add insult to injury, Odin had her disembodied spirit imprisoned in a state of limbo. Now all she can do is wail woefully in the spirit realm, occasionally making an appearance in a ceremony to act as a warning to all those who dare to attempt to take on the power of the gods."

It was a cruel fate and one that resonated strongly with Jean. She wasn't opposing any gods, but the power the book spoke of was on a divine level. She had been working so hard to understand it and even tap it so she could use it, but now she wasn't so sure.

"But that does not have to be your fate," said Enchantress strongly, "You can succeed where others have failed."

"And how do I do that?" asked Jean.

"By remembering that even with such power you are still human," she said, "And as such, you must remember that you are in control. It is not in control of you. All the anger, joy, sorrow, passion, love, and many other emotions you use in the mystic arts have to be maintained. Because as soon as you forget who you are, then you no longer control such power…it controls you."

"Sounds easier said than done," Jean commented.

"Oh it is," the Asgardian woman assured her, "But I think you'll be able to handle it. You've seen what happens to those who misuse it. And honestly, do you want to end up like Selene?"

"Hell no!" said Jean strongly.

"Then keep studying and training. Then when the moment is right, you'll be able to seize this power. And when you do, you may just have a chance against the likes of that bitch."

"But when will I know the moment is right?"

"Oh you'll know. Trust me, you'll know," said Enchantress ominously.

Jean wasn't entirely sure what the subtext of her words meant. She clearly knew more than she let on. As much as she respected her as a pupil, she still looked down on her for being a mortal woman. And as such she was not privy to certain knowledge. But as frustrating as that was, Jean accepted it. Whatever the unknowns were with this power, she would have to deal with them as they came.

"Thank you, Madam Enchantress. I promise you I'll be ready," said Jean in a determined tone.

"You better be," she said strongly, "Because if you're to even think about going up against Selene, you better know this power and know yourself. Mark my words, that woman is always up to no good. And if you are unable to oppose her than she will be the end of us all."

"I hope it does not come to that with Mistress Selene. But if it does, I won't let that happen."

"You better," said Enchantress intently, "Now get along. I have a busy day of pampering, shopping, and grooming ahead of me."

Jean obediently nodded, left to change out of her clothes and back into her Hellfire uniform. Enchantress was not the most caring or compassionate teacher to say the very least, but she knew her stuff. She had taught her so much and there was still plenty she had yet to learn. But her message was clear. She had to be ready to push her limits if she was to handle this power inside her. She didn't know what that entailed, but magic was anything if not unpredictable. Whatever this power was, she would learn to grasp it in due time.

As Enchantress watched Jean leave, she shook her head and sighed. She still wasn't convinced that this girl had what it took to oppose someone like Selene. She would love to be wrong, but Jean couldn't escape her mortal limits and Selene was still many levels above her in terms of raw power and ability. She was determined, that much was clear. But determination and drive may not be enough in dealing with this power she had inside her or Selene for that matter. Sooner or later she would be tested and she would be in for a rude awakening if she faltered.

'_Such a strong, but naïve young woman. How she came to be connected with the power of the Phoenix is beyond me. But it's too late now. The power inside her is ready to manifest. She just better be ready when the time comes or else things in Midgard are going to get VERY messy.'_

_

* * *

_**Sinister's Secret Lab**

Nature was a marvelous, fascinating phenomenon. Mr. Sinister always had a deep appreciation of it. All throughout his very long life, he respected it and sought to control it. But as amazing and beautiful it was, it was agonizingly slow at times. Evolution, mutations, natural selection, and development were all hindered by the constraints of time and it always tested his patience. Even for him, a man who was practically immortal, it was agonizing at times. But given enough time and patience, nature had its rewards.

"Well done, Hank. It appears we're on track for the next step."

"_Thank you sir. I do hope that catalyst I synthesized will help. But I might be able to refine it even more if you told me what exactly you were using it for."_

"Sorry Hank, but you know the rules," said Sinister, "There are some details of my work that I just can't tell you about. You know the reasons so I won't repeat them."

"_I understand."_

Hank's voice was calm and collected as always, even over a secure, encrypted communication link. He monitored this situation here and at his lab in X-Industrial using the command console. Hank was chatting with him using the communication software he installed in his lap top and he could see in the background of the video feed how busy Hank had been. Even by his standards, he appeared to be going a bit overboard. But he wasn't complaining.

"Now then, how long will it be before you can synthesize the trans-neural interface for me?"

"_At my current rate, two weeks at best, a month at worse."_

"You best make it two. I cannot take any chances at this phase," said Sinister sternly.

"_That may be asking a bit much, sir. The kinds of processes you are asking are delicate and require a great deal of care and scrutiny."_

"Then you best spend more time developing it and less time fraternizing with that pet of yours."

Over the line, Hank's demeanor and poise shifted.

"_With all due respect, sir. Rahne isn't just a pet. She's been the reason why I've been so motivated lately. So please, do not make light of her. She's doing more than you think."_

"I'm sure she is," said Sinister, rolling his eyes.

Even for a man as brilliant as him, Sinister didn't understand this strange relationship Hank had with Rahne Sinclair. Ever since her powers permanently altered her appearance, she had developed a bond with Hank that wasn't quite romantic in nature but still quite deeper than normal friendship. He suspected it had something to do with how he helped her accept her appearance. It wasn't unusual for people to get close to those that heal them, but regardless of how deep it was there was a potential for danger. Rahne was Moria MacTaggart's daughter and if she got too intimately involved, then his whole operation may be in jeopardy. He would have to come up with some sort of contingency plan so that she and Hank wouldn't be a liability.

"Just make sure you remember your duties," said Sinister sternly, "I want that interface within two weeks. Is that clear?"

Hank appeared to set aside his earlier comments and remain steadfast as the good assistant he was.

"_Yes sir. I'll get right on it."_

"See that you do. I'll be back at the lab in two hours. I just need to take care of a few personal matters."

"_Of course, sir. Over and out."_

The link went down and Sinister got up from his seat at the console. He then walked towards the center of his secret lab where the bio tanks were and admired his progress. Nearly every tank was occupied at the moment. Only a few more embryos were needed and his collection of advanced mutant offspring would be complete. But for a few specimens, he could already see sings of development. The gestation period was slow, but at last his creations were taking a tangible form.

So far his secret medical operations had been going off without a hitch. When the women came in for their routine checkup, he gave them what they thought was a treatment meant to prevent STDs. But in reality it was a nanotechnology package that implanted the fertilized embryos into their wombs. From there, nature did the rest. And after the specimen had developed enough to be grown in a tank, he went in and removed it on their next checkup.

The women never knew they had been carrying the children that would lead mankind into the next stage of evolution. They did have some symptoms. Most of it was nausea and irregular menstrual cycles. But he and Hank always assured them that it was just a bug they caught or something they ate. Selene also did her part to suppress any further symptoms with magic so they wouldn't find out. They never questioned him further. They just went back to their lives of power hungry decadence. And that was just fine with him. They could never appreciate the majesty of what they were a part of anyways.

Selene also continued to aid him by using her mystical talents to deceive Xavier and the rest of the Inner Circle. She frequently checked in, always wanting a status report and an update on his time tables. So far they hadn't changed, but she was still very pushy at times. She wasn't used to waiting on nature. That's why she used magic. But despite her impatience, the woman proved useful. He wasn't so naïve to think she didn't have her own agenda. He knew she was planning something, but she kept it a closely guarded secret. But whatever it was, he wasn't going to let her agenda spoil his. He had already made sure of it.

As he gazed into the tubes, taking in the sight of the small yet growing fetus, he smiled. It wouldn't be long now. Soon he would have his advanced mutant offspring. And from them he would have all the pieces he needed to create the perfect species. It may mean having to go through the painful wait of human gestation, but it would be worth it. He was so close to his goal.

"Soon, my children…soon, your time will come," he said to the figures in the tube, "It won't be long now. Your birth and the birth of a new era in the evolution of life lies ahead. And all will bear witness."

* * *

**Selene's Room**

The times had been good to the Black Queen. Her spirits were higher than they had been in a long while. Her plans were moving forward, she had gained new supporters, and Xavier and Moria were none the wiser. It was all going perfectly so far and she had every intention of keeping it that way. The only hard part for her was waiting. In order to carry out the next phase of her plan, she needed to wait for the right time. And based on the time tables given to her by Sinister, it would be a few months before it all came together.

She had just come back from a private meeting between her and her followers. Alex, Tabitha, and Roberto were learning fast. That taste of darkness they got from the Ring of Virgil had quite an effect. They were already submitting themselves blindly to her will. It was like the darkness inside them craved her presence, overriding all sense of rationality, commitment, and personal preference. The idea of embracing her ways excited them just as it had with Monet and Warren. Monet was still a work-in-progress, but after successfully luring Roberto in she was hooked on their ways. Her perfectionism still showed in how she wanted to get every dark deed right down to the last detail. As annoying as it was at times, it was still a good quality to have in their line of work.

Warren and Kurt remained as loyal as ever. Warren's increasing distance from his father and growing distance with the others only reinforced the dark persona she instilled on him that fateful first day. The darkness within him had grown and matured a great deal over the years. He applied many of her principles to his business practices, much to the chagrin of Xavier. And he even got off on it. He was completely willing to put someone in their place even if it was painful and humiliating. That should come in handy if everything went according to plan. The same went for Kurt, but his case was still tenuous. Even though he took to her philosophies, he didn't take them to the extremes he would have liked. He only followed whatever Wanda told him. That was troubling at times because it meant he may be vulnerable to the influence of others, namely his mother and foster sister. But so long as Wanda kept a hold on him he shouldn't be a problem.

Then there was Wanda herself. She had grown into quite the apprentice. Selene smiled at how much she had grown in the past few years. Especially lately, as she took on some leadership roles with her new followers, the young woman was a example of refined talents in the black arts. She was a far cry from the nervous, reserved woman who first arrived. By unleashing her dark side, she took on a persona that was somewhat reminiscent of her father. Of course she denied that vehemently, but it didn't matter to Selene. So long as she remembered her place and did as she taught her, she would serve a vital role in what she had planned.

The Black Queen opened her large, walk-in closet that carried a massive assortment of custom made clothes and lingerie. She then made her way to the back where there was an old picture of her that she had commissioned over 500 years ago. It was a flattering piece that was worth a lot of money. For that reason nobody dared touched it. And that was a good thing too because behind the painting was her personal safe.

Upon lifting off the painting, she opened the small yet advanced safe using a magic spell. Once it was opened she reached in and pulled out a very old book she had kept over the centuries. She smiled as she opened it to the last page where she kept an old map of a very familiar place.

"Nova Roma, my kingdom and haven," she said as she traced her fingers over the map, "Oh it's been too long since I've graced you with my presence. But no matter. I'll be back soon enough."

With the book still in hand she reached back into the safe and pulled out a small, ceremonial dagger. It was highly decorated, bearing a striking resemblance to the one she used in the initiation rituals of the new members. But this one was different. Its purpose was much darker and would be instrumental in carrying out the most important part of her plan.

"Just a little bit longer," she said as she traced tip over her wrist, breaking the skin so that a small bit of blood came out, "Blackheart says great power requires great sacrifice. And there's no sacrifice I am not willing to make for this power. Soon it will be mine. And nothing shall stand in my way."

Using the blood that gathered on her wrist, she rubbed her finger over it and made several marks on the map. The bloody stains formed five points over the area detailing the kingdom of Nova Roma. And as soon as they dried they glowed softly in a hue of mystic energy. The energy then coalesced on a single spot on the map in the center of the five points. Upon seeing this, Selene smiled ominously. She made another note in the book, tracing on an empty page a series of symbols Blackheart told her to use. Once it was marked down she closed the book and sealed the safe.

It was all part of a grand and elaborate ploy that would grant her ultimate power. Nobody, not even her apprentice Wanda, could understand what it was like. But she would have it very soon. And nobody, not Sinister and especially not Xavier, was going to stop her.

* * *

**Up next: Time passes and agendas are furthered, but they all take a sudden turn.**

**AN: This marks the end of Part 2. The next (and final) part will take place about nine months after the events of this chapter. I hope you all have enjoyed this story so far. Please remember to leave a review on the fanfiction website or send your feedback to me via email. And if you want to see the uncensored version of this story, check out the adultfanfiction link in my profile. Thank you all very much for reading this. I deeply appreciate it. I wish everybody the best. Slickboy out.  
**


End file.
